The Price We Paid
by BellaAodh
Summary: The past has finally caught up with Kit when he runs into Ty at the Shadowhunter Academy. Meanwhile the Shadow World is changing, the Mortal Instruments are missing and a new foe is rising. Kit finds that he can't run away from his lineage just as he can't run away from that night three yeas ago. Soon they will both have to face the consequences as death comes looking for payment.
1. And What Was Lost Is Found

Drusilla Blackthorn walked up to the steps of the new Shadowhunter Academy. The Academy was built on farmland owned by Luke Graymark. The sign that read Three Arrows Farm could still be seen at the beginning of the road. The land was alot bigger and spacious then Dru had imagined, though she wasn't sure why considering it would have to be big enough to train young Shadowhunters on. Maybe she just never thought of New York having expansive farm lands.

She looked behind her at Catarina who stood by the portal she had opened so Dru could get here.

Behind her she could see a thick forest of trees that obscured the small unpaved road that lead to the farm house and Academy from the main road.

"Are you going back?" Dru asked.

Catarina shook her head in response. "Hmm, I might check up on Ragnor when I'm done here before I head back. Make sure he hasn't killed any of the students yet."

Dru started up the steps leaving Catarina to finish up with what she was doing, too excited and nervous to stand around.

She had been thinking about going to the Academy for awhile now but she always made some excuse as to why she should stay. At first it was just that she would miss her family and after everything that had happened she just really wanted to enjoy being with them. Later she had told herself that Tavvy was too attached and still too fragile from too much that had gone wrong earlier in life to leave him just now.

But Tavvy was ten now and making friends of his own, he didn't need a babysitter now that he started acting his age and he has plenty of people to keep him company.

Besides, Dru had made her own friends over the past few years. Without secrets around every corner of the Institute to be found, they had more visitors then Dru could remember ever having. She had even travelled to different places with her siblings on a few occasions and met people at other institutes.

With Ty finally going to the Scholomance now was her chance to really try to become something too. She wasn't the same scared girl she once was, and even though she was nervous she knew she had it in herself to see this through.

If her brother could do it so could she.

She hesitated at the door for a moment wondering if she should knock or just walk in. After the slight second of deliberation she decided to just open the door find her own way. This was supposed to be a new chapter in her life she didn't want to start it hanging around doorways waiting to be noticed. She spent too much of her childhood like that.

The entryway was actually pretty small and felt more home like then any school she had seen before. It was also narrow and lead into a dining area. Most of Academy must be built into the west and east wing with a more smooshed middle living quarters, well it was built pretty quick Dru reminded herself. The Academy building itself sprung up in just a few short months after the closing off of Idris.

As soon as she opened the door she could hear loud laughter and shouts coming just down the hall, she even saw a few kids about her age dart into what she assumed was a dining hall and disappear behind a wall.

She felt herself freeze on instinct. Should she find a teacher? Maybe she should have just waited by the door after all, wouldn't it be weird for her to just walk into the dining hall with a bunch of strangers. She didn't even know where her friends were and if they were downstair or not.

She forced her feet to keep moving, lugging her suitcase behind her. If it was meal time and it probably was considering it was still early evening, then teachers would most likely be in there with the students.

She paused in the doorway taking in the room. It was indeed a dining hall with several long tables, a fireplace at one of the far ends and plenty of windows looking out at the lake. Though, the decor reminded her of a farm house then an institution with it's soft yellow paint decorated hanging dishes and red flannel window curtains.

There was alot more people then she was expecting too, especially kids. There must have been at least twenty kids in the hall and she could see people out in the yard and hear voices calling out down the hall. She wondered how many were Nephilim and how many were hopefuls training for ascension. She knew they had been desperately trying to recruit up until six months ago but it was still so odd seeing so many kids her own age in one place.

Before she could scan the whole room to look for a teacher she was suddenly accosted on all sides.

"Dru!" Her friends shouted while they took either side of her pulling her into bone crushing group hug.

"Guys!" She gasped, but found herself hugging them back. Her friends pulled away from her. Her face breaking into an excited smile to match theirs.

Mia Hartway and Mason Kinblade. Haleigh's family was actually part of the Los Angeles conclave. They started sparring together before she decided to go to the Academy. She had actually met Mason in New York when she went with Mark for a conference for the Shadowhunter and Downworlder alliance and became fast friends.

It was almost too good to be true that they were all here together.

They had practically dragged her into the hall which was a feat since she was bigger than either of them when someone else appeared in the doorway just behind them.

"Hey! Whoever thought they could just 'borrow' my witchlight without telling me, be for warned that I know where you sleep at night."

Dru stopped as well did her friends, she thought she had stumbled into a memory at the sound of that voice before she turned around to be face to face with a strange reality.

Kit Rook, no, Kit _Herondale,_ was standing there leaning against the wooden support beam, except it wasn't the Kit from her memories that had taught her how to pick locks or had always kept a light hand on her brothers shoulder. This Kit was older, and uncomfortably attractive in Dru's opinion since she had always thought of him as another brother and the attractiveness of her siblings wasn't something Dru often thought of. He was broad shouldered and tall, the vulnerability that used to make him look so young was gone and replaced with a mischievous smile.

"How do you know who took it British boy?" A boy called back.

"First of all," Kit started, "I'm from L.A. and second of all, because I put a tracking rune on it Highsmith, you absolute dunce." Kit threw something that Dru thought was a pencil, the group behind them bursted out into laughter as they dodged out of the way.

"Oy, Herondale is throwing things again!" Someone mocked concern to a green warlock who was sitting a considerable distance away from the other students.

"Herondale does whatever he wants regardless of what anyone says, at this point I don't see the why don't we just let _him_ run the Academy? Afterwards we can throw him a parade and then we can make him consul." The warlock said in agitation, stabbing the food on his plate without even looking up at the commotion.

Kit smiled like he was about to say something when his eyes finally fell on Dru, his expression wiped blank as they made eye contact.

"Dru?" He asked in astonishment, all the carefree joking was gone now, and Dru thought she could see just a flash of that old vulnerability.

She didn't imagine running into Kit at the Academy, and if she had she didn't know what she thought she might have done. Yell at him for lying maybe, hit him for letting Ty do something so stupid as necromancy, or demand to know why he had simply left without any goodbye.

She didn't expect to find herself flinging her arms around him in a hug but that's exactly what she did.

And to her surprise, Kit hugged her back.

She had been bitter about his leaving and how he had lied her to her at first. She remembered asking her brother about it once.

"He must not have cared if he lied, why else?" Ty had told her rather reluctantly one day.

That had jarred her, she wasn't happy with Kit either but thinking that Kit who never left Ty's side till he woke up after Livvy's death. That same Kit who had seemed so concerned and so lost over him, the same boy who tried to include her in on her brother's plan.

The idea that that boy never cared about her brother didn't seem possible.

"I don't know why he did what he did but you can't think he didn't care about you. He always seemed like he was trying to be what you needed. Why would he do that if he didn't care?" She had told him.

They had both almost forgotten.

As Dru pulled away and studied his face, however some of that old resentment started to build up, resentment and hurt for being left behind without a trace.

"You lied to me." She said in a hushed tone.

"I - you know about that." He said dropping his voice.

"Anything to say for yourself Christopher Herondale?" Dru demanded folding her arms across her chest.

Kit still looked taken aback by her presence non the less the revelation that she knew what Kit and Ty had done three years ago. "Not here, not in the middle of the mess hall I don't," he said calling her back to where they were.

Dru flushed slightly, she got carried away and nearly forgot about where they were standing, "I know," she muttered.

"I can't believe your here, and you've actually grown up." He laughed at the anger on her face that he expected her to stay thirteen forever.

"I'm only two years younger then you," she reminded him.

"I meant you look like Livvy." He said gently, with a small smile.

Dru touched her ponytail subconsciously, she had grown it out like her older sister used to wear it. Sometimes she thought she wanted to see her sister in the mirror, after all it was sometimes maddening knowing Ty could see her and couldn't. Sometimes it felt like it was ripping a fresh hole in her grief instead of just letting her heal. She wondered if that was the price Magnus had said Ty would have to pay for trying to bring her back, having his sister and not having her at the same time.

"Well, we've all grown up, you should see Tavvy. Oh! And have you heard Emma and Julian are getting married?" She clapped her hands together in excitement

"I heard, it's not every day two former parabatai get married."

"You should go, everyone would be so happy to see you." You _should_ be there, she thought to herself.

Kit smile faltered slightly, looking away from her, "We can talk about it later Dru."

Kit nodded his head at her friends and without even so much as a goodbye, again, he took off back down the hall.

Dru remembered how Kit tried to involve her back then, she wondered if he had thought she was lonely. But he had always looked lonely to her, maybe that why she was never really jealous when Ty had given him all his attention. She wondered as she watched him retreat up the stairs, if he was still lonely.

One thing struck her though, he never asked about Ty.

Mason and Mia walked back up to her as Kit disappeared.

"You know Kit?" Mason asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah, he stayed with us for a while a few years ago." Dru gave him a funny look at the obvious awe in his voice.

"He's just kind of a big deal is all. You know, famous family, the whole lost Herondale thing. He was at that battle on the plains of despair too right? And you should really see him fight."

Dru gave a snort thinking of Kit fighting. Sure she knew he had probably trained alot over the years, and even though she just saw how fit he was she still couldn't help but imagine the scrawny fifteen year old Kit she had first met.

" _I_ was at that battle too you know," Dru rolled her eyes, "I could tell you a few stories about Kit that would kill any of that mysticism you think he had."

Her friends seemed doubtful but interested. "Once, he forgot his weapons and tried to threaten a warlock with a fork," Her friends laughed, their arms around her again and Dru was already thinking she made the right choice coming here.

8888888888888

Dru finally had time to pick out a room and start unpacking. She had arrived later in the evening so she got away with classes for the day as her friends decided to skip out on the remainder of their lessons to show her around the Academy. Dru unzipped her suitcase and pulled out one of her shirts, dislodging the rest of her belongings that started to leak out of the case. Dru gave up immediately from exhaustion and just collapsed on her bed pulling her shirt she still was holding onto as the contents of her back spilled onto the floor.

She just rolled onto her back trying to gather up the energy to at least get into pajamas when something appeared just to the left of her head.

A fire message.

She snatched the letter out of the air allowing it to reform to completion and started to read.

She sat up, feeling her heart sink.

Ty had been rejected from the Scholomance.

888888888888

Kit didn't want to talk about the Blackthorns and he definitely wasn't going to that wedding. It's not like he wasn't happy for Julian and Emma, he was. He was even glad to see Dru again. But hearing about how they were doing just reminded him of how they their lives just continued without him. Because of course they did, Kit was just a brief visitor in the Blackthorns life, but still it was the first time he had wanted to belong somewhere..

He remembered when Jace had come to visit in Devon for the first time not long after he had moved. They were sitting by the pond outside of the house, it was peaceful and picturesque with a small dock and large koi fish swimming up to the surface looking for food. But Kit wasn't sure how he felt about peaceful anymore.

Jace had been filling him in on the council meeting that had lead to the closing off of Idris. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around an entire city emptying on the demands of a few crazy supremacist.

"I guess that nice manor house is off the table now huh?" Kit joked thinking about the conversation he once had with Jace when he was trying to convince him to become a Shadowhunter.

Jace however didn't say anything in response. Kit wondered if he hit a sore spot, Shadowhunters were a little weird about their homeland. Kit had been in awe of the place too and if he was honest he was more than a little pissed that the cohort had stolen it from him just as he was becoming a Shadowhunter.

"Sorry." He said.

Jace just got up and picked up a stone tossing it in his hand a few times before skipping it across the surface of the pond. Leave it to Jace to know how to skip a stone, he probably learned ever minuscule skill he could just to annoy everyone around him. Though, Kit couldn't really bring himself to be annoyed at his cousin right now.

"I was actually raised in Idris before I lived with the Lightwoods. I know my childhood wasn't exactly a nuclear family but that place will always be home to me." Jace watched the ripples across the surface, "I agreed to leave because I believe what I said that the world is bigger then Idris and our mission is out here not behind the walls of Alicante, but still.."

Idris wasn't Kit's home, he would never have fond memories of that place but he had once thought the Blackthorns would be always be his home, and like how Idris was lost to Jace the Blackthorns were lost to him too.

Kit slipped into Allen Highsmith's room, closing the door quietly behind him. His eyes immediately found his witchlight on the dresser and walked over. Allen was always losing his so it didn't take a genius to figure out who took it. Kit eyed the wallet just lying there on the dresser. Kit picked it up thumbing over the contents, not a bad stash. Kit thought about it for a moment before he reminded himself that he was a respectable Shadowhunter now and set the wallet back down.

Kit returned his attention back to his witchlight grabbing it off the dresser, feeling the grooves of the tracking rune he had placed on it. He wouldn't be losing this anytime soon, it was his first and only witchlight and he intended to keep it that way. His fingers closed around the stone, white light erupting from his fingers lighting up the voyance rune on his hand.

Both witchlight and rune proved to be his only reminders that his time with the Blackthorns even happened. He was marked literally and figuratively by that time forever. He had left them without any such reminders, disappearing without a trace that he was ever there.

He glanced up at a picture at that was illuminated by the light on the bedside table and smiled.

888888888

The next morning Kit was caught trying to slip back into the Academy unnoticed.

Catarina Loss nearly ran headlong into him as he opened the door to the entryway.

"Kit!" She exclaimed, taking a few steps back, "What are you doing up this early?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Out for a stroll in the great outdoors." Kit started knowing she wasn't going to believe whatever he said.

"No you were not-"

"Meditating with on old sage."

"Kit.."

"Solving world hunger."

"Stop! Never mind I didn't really expect for you to answer me anyways." She pinched the space between her brows in exasperation.

"Why are you up so early? Trying to portal out of here before you can get roped into teaching a class?"

The Academy didn't have very many permanent teachers and instead relied heavily on guest lectures.

"Perceptive as always," She gave him a wry smile, "you really should join the Scholomance you would find the work much more rewarding then just patrol duty."

They had this discussion before, with Catarina and with Jem and Tessa. Even Ragnor once but he quickly dismissed the suggestion telling him he really didn't care what he decided to do.

"I told you I haven't made up my mind." It's what he said every time and it was a lie every time. He spent alot of time thinking about what he wanted for his life the past three years and he found he wanted to be apart of what was going on, the big mysteries and big adventures, not stationed at some institute waiting for something to happen.

But there was one problem with going to the Scholomance and that was Tiberius Blackthorn. He would be there, Kit had no doubt and the idea of seeing him again after everything was unthinkable. Maybe there was a time when he could have done it but three years had passed without a word between them, and that distance made it all the harder.

The Scholomance was the first thing he had wanted for his future that wasn't based of what someone else had wanted for him and here he was at the Academy because out of all the things he had learned to overcome he still couldn't face Ty.

"After whats happened with the mortal instruments they could really use some new talent. It's not like how it was before."

"I'm sure the Scholomance has plenty of talent." He said bitterly without elaborating.

She was right though, ever since he had heard that the mortal instruments were mysteriously taken from the Silent City his desire to go to the Scholomance had grown tenfold. He wanted to do something not wait around till someone else found all the solutions.

Maybe it was time to finally get over the past and move forward.

"I'm thinking about it, I promise," he added, "Now if you excuse me I have something I need to do." He said flashing her a mischievous smile.

"And I'm getting out of here before I have to deal with it," She said before quickly moving past Kit to get to the door.

Kit moved out of the way and pulled out the bundle of photocopies he had hidden under his jacket as soon as the door shut behind her.

He would worry about the Scholomance later, right now vengeance awaited him.

8888888

Kit and the rest of his class followed Luke Graymark out into the entry hall, Kit following closely behind Luke asking him questions. Every now and then he would hear another exclamation of anger as Allen found another one of the many embarrassing baby photos of him Kit had posted all over the Academy. The picture just said "Who am I?" above a hysterically bad picture of Allen that looked like he was caught mid sneeze while still trying to smile.

"I thought we told you to take all of those down?" Luke said sternly. Luke was maybe the most fatherly looking person Kit had ever met, with crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. A voice that shifted between gentleness to firm when needed, and his glasses that made him look like he was just reading the newspaper. Though Jem these days was a pretty close second in his opinion.

"Must have missed a few." Kit shrugged. He had already gotten in trouble for it but it was worth it.

Luke was taking them out to the lake for a history lesson on the Dark war when Simon Lightwood then known as Simon Lewis had summoned the angel and was given Glorious. Considering that Kit knew most of the people involved in the story including Simon he thought it was pretty cool.

"I'm surprised Simon did all of that for Jace, I mean, I wouldn't have." Kit said.

Luke shook his head and smiled, "I think Simon was surprised too."

Kit laughed as they came to a stop at the door.

Luke was just about to open it when the doorbell rang. He stopped confused for a moment before opening the door to greet whoever the guest was.

As the door opened the visitor crossed the threshold but this was no stranger, not to Kit.

He was tall, slender with a clear definition of muscles underneath his dress shirt. Dark curls framed a delicate face. His grey eyes shined like glinting silver, a contrast against dark lashes. He was a stunning picture of perfection beyond any reality he could have possibly conjured on his own even if he tried.

Kit's entire world stopped.

 _Ty._

He was older now than he remembered and far more beautiful than Kit had ever dared to imagine. But he still looked so _Ty_ like, with the elegance he held himself, his wide curious eyes open and honest as ever, the head phones around his neck, and even the polite murmur of thank you he uttered to Luke as he opened the door for him.

Kit was hit by a profound ache far more intense then any he had experienced over the past three years.

As if in slow motion Ty lifted his gaze to meet his and Kit felt his breath catch. Recognition chased surprise across his face as they stared.

This was a nightmare, it must have been because Kit had similar ones of this exact situation more times then he would care to admit.

Ty opened his mouth to say something, Kit almost imagined it was his name but the words died before they left his mouth cut of by the sound of something snapping.

Kit didn't even have time to register the noise nonetheless the chandelier supporting several large lamps that was plummeting down as if determined to crush him and Ty both.

Kit was flung back, falling to the floor by the force with which he was yanked back with. just in time as the chandelier crashed to the floor narrowly avoiding what would have surely been instant death.

Kit scrambled to sit up looking over across the broken light fixture to see Ty perfectly intact thanks to Luke who had a firm grip on the back of his shirt collar.

Luke was staring up at the ceiling with a look of bewilderment.

Before anyone had a chance to really react a shadow fell over Kit and Ty.

Kit looked up to see Ragnor Fell looking down at the two as if nothing of particular concern had just transpired.

"Herondale and Blackthorn. Why is it that whenever you two are together catastrophe strikes?"

888888888

Kit and Ty sat opposite of Ragnor on the other side of his desk in his office. He had demanded to speak with him upon discovering them in the entryway and didn't even mention anything about the now destroyed chandelier that laid in shambles. The entire way to the office Kit and Ty walked side by side without uttering a single word to each other.

He wondered if Ty was feeling as awkward as he was.

Ty wasn't showing any obvious signs of distress. His sleeves were rolled up now and his arms were crossed, his fingers tracing lazy circles on his forearm. But Kit knew that didn't necessarily mean there was anything wrong.

But then again what did he know? What did he ever really know about Tiberius Blackthorn in the end?

Yet Kit was having a hard time not staring at him, he knew he shouldn't but it was like looking into a bright light. Painful and impossible to look away.

Kit turned his attention back on Ragnor. His office was pretty well decorated with more vintage decor, which was surprising that he even bothered since he spent his time split between teaching at the Academy and the Scholomance.

"Why did you drag us in here? Please tell me you don't think we had anything to do with the chandelier suddenly trying to kill us."

Ragnor sighed, lifting his gaze to the ceiling as if silently asking the gods for more patience to deal with Shadowhunters. "No, not about that. I just thought it was best seeing as how Tiberius will be joining the Academy that we get a few things out of the way."

"Your joining the Academy?" Kit whipped around to look at Ty, forgetting himself.

Ty just nodded not even glancing his way.

Kit winced at the silence, his question dying on his lips.

"First of all no necromancy in the Academy, I really wish I didn't have to say that."

Kit felt like he was just doused with cold water at the mention of what they did and that night three years ago. The last time he had seen Ty before now.

It was a connection between the two of them that would always bind them together in someway even if they wanted to forget it.

There was no reaction from either Ty or Kit both boys seemingly stilled at the mention of their past.

"Not just necromancy," Ragnor continued, "any sort of black magic or illegal activities. No more acting as though you are above the law with your righteous convictions.

Kit wanted to make an angry retort on how they weren't fifteen anymore and besides its not like just because Ty was there they were both going to suddenly become America's most wanted, but Ty spoke first.

"Lex mulla, lex nulla," he said.

 _A bad law is no law, he was quoting the Blackthorn family motto._

Ragnor scowled, "that is not the case with the laws of nature. They are unforgiving and unyielding, I hope you realize that by now."

"We get it," Kit said in defense of either himself or Ty, he didn't know.

Ragnor settled his gaze on Ty again.

Kit noticed Ty seemed to have gotten better at making eye contact, maybe making a conscious effort or trying to get Ragnor to take him seriously.

"Is your sister's spirit still bound to you?"

So, Livvy was still around? He didn't realize she would stay after the two incidents she showed up. He wondered if Ty was satisfied with that, but then again a piece of her was probably better than nothing to him.

"Yes," Ty answered.

Kit casted a glance around the room, he hadn't seen Livvy yet, he wondered how often she appeared.

"And there still have been no consequences?" Ragnors voice was grave with an edge as if he was trying to pry open any secrets Ty may be keeping.

Right, the consequences that were supposed to find Ty and make him pay for ripping a whole through the fabric of life and death. Those consequences.

Kit found himself gripping the arm of the chair in a death grip.

"No, nothing,"

Kit released the chair.

He felt some of the tension in the room alleviate as he and Ragnor relaxed at his answer.

Suddenly, Ty was on his feet and moving towards the door, apparently deciding to dismiss himself, surprising both Kit and Ragnor.

Would the Ty he knew do that? Or would he have waited politely for someone to tell him when the appropriate time to leave was?

Ty opened the door and paused there, an even bolder confidence around him that knew he had nothing to prove to anyone as he said, "I'm not here to do any illicit activities, I'm here for my own reasons. Though, I can't promise I won't do anything dangerous, it is part of our job,"

with that he left leaving Ragnor and Kit to stare after him.

"He's become quite the brilliant light, bright enough cast out his own shadows now," Ragnor said and Kit knew what he meant.

He felt the words sink his heart into the floor weighted down by the knowledge of what he already knew. Kit was only ever a shadow, one that Ty had long out grown.


	2. All That I Held On To

Mia walked down the east wing where the bedrooms were. Finally coming to a stop in front of Kit's door. She hadn't seen him since the horrific incident in the entryway. It was a dark reminder how easily people could die, including Shadowhunters. Not even angel blood exempted them from the ill fated accidents that happen every day. And they were soldiers after all, wasn't it a matter of time before they all met an end, one that by all means probably never should have been theirs?

Mia shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts. No matter the chances, she was still a Shadowhunter with a duty.

She knocked on the door softly, already wondering if she made a mistake. Surely if he didn't come back to class it was because he wanted to be alone. And if that was the case why did she think he would want to see her of all people?

Despite the voice in her head telling her to leave she kept her feet planted firmly in front of her. She only wanted to check to make sure he was alright, that was all.

The door cracked open and she caught the flash of clear blue eyes that always reminded her of the ocean back home, setting within her a homesickness she always got when she looked at him, before the door swung open.

He set her with a frown as if deciding what to do with her. She felt her heart jump in her throat. _He wanted to be alone, he doesn't want me here._

"Mia, whats up? Did you need something?" His features softened to curiosity.

She felt herself exhale knowing that it was visible, the tension that she had felt.

Kit could be alot of things, charismatic, mischievous and fun. The type of person who could act however he wanted and people would still love him. Yet he was always friendly to those he liked though, and it filled her with an ache she couldn't explain.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were ok you seem..distracted lately."

Even as she said it he was looking past her down the corridor, his gaze was far off and she knew he was lost in thought without her. His eyes looked tired as well and his hair looked as though he had combed his hands through them several times, she had noticed he did that sometimes.

"...Yeah, I'm fine I wouldn't worry too much unless light fixtures start trying to kill me on a regular basis." He flashed her a smile but his eyes left hers as soon as they met and he was gone again.

He was so far away now she wondered what she ever did to capture his attention, and if it was over already.

"That would be bad news for Luke. He might just kick you out if keep breaking the Academy." She joked, but he was already gone.

She felt her confidence falter, she had obviously misread their relationship. Just because they had shared a few moments in the past didn't mean he had any real interest in her after all.

Maybe Dru had more of a relationship then she previously let on, that would make sense. If that was the case then she really didn't need to be here.

"I'll get going then."

"Mia-"

She started to leave when he reached for her, rooting her in place. His hand brushed through her hair hanging over her shoulder, brown hair slipping through his fingers.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

She remembered that day by the tree. She somehow had found herself alone with him of all people and even seemed to be enjoying her company, _wanted_ her company even. She couldn't even begin to explain her surprise when he leaned down and kissed her.

He was giving her that same look now, his eyes downcast and thoughtful turning his eyes a dark shade of blue like whirlpools, not even looking at her as he played with her hair.

How had she not noticed how distant that look was before?

88888888

Ty descended the stairs a little later then most of the students that morning. It wasn't an accident but a conscious decision on his part to keep to his sleep schedule at the time he typically did. Afterall it would be bothersome to change it now if he didn't have to and as long as he ate breakfast quickly, five minutes or so he could afford the time.

Besides that there was the added benefit that there would be less people in the dining hall when he got there. He counted twenty six students yesterday but there was at least forty bedrooms if the Academy was built the way he assumed based on the architecture outside. And forty people was more then too much company, he ought to know coming from a big family and even they could be overwhelming sometimes.

There were people darting in and out of the hallway and dining hall, several students clearly still trying to finish their breakfast before they had to get to classes.

Ty considered this as he watched a boy with some peculiar discoloring around his cheeks, sun damage most likely, probably a new student from a more tropical climate.

Maybe he would adjust his timing by a few more minutes and cut down his breakfast time and eat on the go. Of course he could always wake up earlier but he found the idea more irritating despite the potential pay off of not needing to wear his headphones at breakfast.

Dru appeared to be waiting for him at the end of the hall, he assumed at least since she was just standing around until she saw him.

It only then occurred to him that she might have been expecting him to find her yesterday to say hello. He felt a little guilty he might have upset her, but those kind of things didn't occur to him. After all why should he be expected to go out of his way to find her when they would see each other soon enough anyways?

He smiled though as she walked up to him. He was excited to go to the Scholomance but he knew he was going to miss his family, especially Dru. They had become close over the past few years and he was used to his little sister being there when he wanted company.

He pulled her into a hug letting her hug her back for a moment before pulling away. He had started making a conscious effort to try to show his affection more than in the past, wanting his his family to know that he loved them.

He had learned that he may have relied to heavily on Livvy in the past to convey those feelings, the ones that she seemed to know instinctively about him that the others couldn't see. Without her there he decided to try to pay more attention to the areas he had unconsciously overlooked.

But then there had been Kit, brief and fleeting within that time, but he was there. Kit had given him something he didn't even know he was looking for, understanding and acceptance beyond his family. And he did more than that, he had made him seem special in a way he had never felt before.

Ty held on to that feeling. Even if Kit wanted to take it all back, even if he retracted those days they spent together in his memory, they meant something to Ty. And even in his absence he had turned it into something to help him move forward.

"Hello Dru," he said as a way of greeting.

She frowned, "I tried to find you yesterday. I was worried about you, you know."

So she was upset with him, "I wasn't injured, everything's fine," physically that was true but he wasn't about to go into anything else with her. He turned away to look at the pictures tacked up on the wall. There was at least six hanging up in the entryway and three in the east wing, twice as many as yesterday.

"Why are these pictures hanging up everywhere?" He asked truly perplexed.

"Oh, I think that was Kit's idea of getting revenge on Allen for stealing his witchlight."

That seemed like an unnecessary reaction for an easily replaceable witchlight to Ty.

Unless..

But that was far too unlikely.

"Why didn't you tell me Kit was here?" he snapped, his voice coming out harsher then he meant.

Dru bit the bottom of her lip, "would you have come if you knew?"

Ty considered this, it would be ridiculous to change his plans just because someone from his past would prefer him not to be here. But Kit would never be just someone to him.

"My being here doesn't change anything for Kit. He can do as he pleases, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Ty-" she tried but he cut her off.

"I have something I need to do." He brushed her off and headed down the west wing leaving her behind. It was best to keep his mind occupied with the present. The past had nothing for him now and he knew from experience the damage it caused to chase after what was already gone.

8888

Kit wondered into class in a sort of half daze. He had thought he was moving on, he had his own life now, his own family, his own friends and future waiting for him. Now his past slammed into his new life merging together like some sort of weird crossover from a comic book.

He wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a dream yet either. He was still holding out to find out this was a dream like what happens in every supernatural themed tv show ever where the main character is trapped in a dream and gets convinced his real life was the dream all along.

Yeah, maybe that's it.

He watched as Dru walked in taking a seat beside Mia and Mason. Dru had passed her evaluation exams with flying colors and there for made into Class A along with Kit. There were four different classes, Class A, B, C, and D. A being for the students who were at exceptional levels academically and physically and D for the, well less the ept students. The rankings caused some inequality sometimes between the students in different classes but it was important to make sure everyone was on the same level for lessons. Especially considering that students often went on missions for training so students had to be assigned appropriately, for them and their teammates sake.

Kit didn't know that Mia and Mason knew Dru but he was glad she had friends. And they were both good shadowhunters and good people, less into competing and gaining the most attention like some other people he could name, and more focused on improving themselves.

He didn't know Mason very well but he always came off as a genuine albeit a little naive guy.

Mia he knew better, but thinking about her sent a wave of guilt mixed with confusion and other unpleasant things.

Mia caught his eye giving him a timid smile before letting her hair fall in her face like a curtain.

Kit turned his head to focus on the blackboard behind Ragnor Fell who was currently staring at the paper in his hand with a deep frown.

Ragnor agitatedly tapped the desk with his index finger muttering something under his breath.

"Where is Tiberius Blackthorn?" He asked the class, his eyes finding Dru's first before settling on Kit.

In fact everyone was looking at Kit. Great, so everyone thought he had some sort of connection with Ty after the incident yesterday.

Well he didn't.

"Why the hell should I know?" He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and setting Ragnor with a challenging glare.

Ragnor gave him a knowing look that seemed to say, " _don't play dumb with me, I know better. I was there."_

 _888_

Ty followed Luke Graymark into the farmhouse that sat just a mile or so away from the Academy. It was a quaint house that looked well lived in and more interestingly to Ty, littered with books.

"Again I am so sorry about the chandelier. I know that wasn't exactly a warm welcoming. I promise to take a look at all the lamps to make sure everything is assembled properly." He continued leading them through the living room, Ty taking the time to look at the titles of the books, as they reached the kitchen.

It was a small room with a backdoor and a little circular table just big enough for maybe two people. Luke motioned for him to take a seat while he got out a coffee mug and began to pour himself a cup, still mumbling about how the chandeleur had shown no previous signs of stress that he was aware of.

He noticed that the decor and choice of paint was very similar to that used at the Academy and wondered if Luke had taken it upon himself to be the interior decorator for the school.

"Would you like a cup? I've got creamer and even some Nesquik I think."

"No thank you," Ty replied placing the folder he had carried under his arm on the table, pulling out a few papers to show Luke.

Luke made his coffee and sat down across from Ty looking at the folder curiously.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Luke and his wife Jocelyn were acting as an unofficial heads of the Academy, seeing as how the school was built on his land and he helped personally build it. Because of this he was the exact person Ty had come all this way to see.

"I want you to issue a mission, one concerning missing mundanes."

Luke appeared to be surprised, pausing for a moment before answering, "a mission? Why didn't you go to an institute with this?"

Ty tapped his fingers on the table. This was the part he hated, catching up people on his plans. He wanted to just get point where Luke would agree, seeing that Ty was right.

At least if he was being reasonable he would.

"The incidents are too spread out for one Institute to be working alone. It would need the cooperation of several institutes or a team with no prior obligations to work more extensively. A team you could authorize." Of course Ty had other reasons to request a team formed from the students at the Academy versus an institute, and that was so he could prove himself to the Scholomance.

"Alright then, tell me about the case," Luke said straightening up in his chair.

"There has been an influx in missing mundanes in more urban neighborhoods. Mundanes with the sight." Ty pulled out a map of the western hemisphere where Ty had taken the liberty to mark the areas of known disappearances. The pattern appeared to be random and varied across the map.

"Mundanes, especially ones with the sight, unfortunately go missing all the time. It's common for them to find themselves apart of downworld unprepared and usually find themselves prey to those who are looking to take advantage of them." Luke set his coffee cup down with a sigh.

"I believe these disappearances are connected despite the seeming lack of commonalities between the victims." Ty explained, "I've contacted Institutes responsible for investigating the individual disappearances and kept a list of the persons who were never found. None of them are older than eighteen."

Ty handed a sheet of paper with a list of names and the institutes that had looked into their cases.

Luke took the paper carefully studying it, "You have been very thorough."

He sounded impressed, though Ty had realized that someone being impressed with you was not necessarily a good thing because it means they underestimated you to begin with.

"Under eighteen.." He muttered, "Faeries maybe? But if they were making changelings then there would be someone left in their place."

"Exactly. One more thing, according to my findings these disappearances started approximately six months ago."

Luke looked up, and even Ty knew what he was thinking, the obvious connection to be made.

"You think this has something to do with the mortal instruments?"

"I do, but what I don't know is how. That's why I'm here and what I'm asking you to help me with."

Luke got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. He turned to face Ty, leaning against the counter instead of sitting back down. "If your right the Clave should be notified to decide what to do next."

Ty lifted up a finger, "first of all, I doubt the Clave would take this seriously without more evidence, which _we_ could provide. Secondly, using students could be beneficial, they would be less easily recognizable then Clave officials while investigating downworld."

"Not to mention they would take the case out of your hands and I'm guessing you don't want that." Luke said making eye contact before Ty shifted his gaze to look at the mug in his hands.

"Your right, but a team comprised from the best students here would be just as capable as any other Shadowhunter."

"I suppose this would make for one hell of a final exam," Luke mulled over.

"Consider it a group project if you like," Ty suggested, Luke smiled as if he appreciate the sentiment.

"So, what is it that you want from all of this? To be apart of the team?"

Ty smiled now, "Actually I want to lead the team."

Luke chuckled, "You are quite ambitious aren't you?"

"I've noticed that when people say that it's not always a compliment despite the positive attribute." Ty noted.

"I meant it as a compliment, I promise, Tiberius. So do you have anyone in mind for your team?"

Ty immediately thought of Kit, he knew they worked well together, he had once known him better then anyone else. But he didn't know Kit anymore, or if any of that was still true. Besides, he knew that the reason he wanted him on the team was much simpler than that, he just wanted to see him.

But Kit would hate that. He couldn't force him to be his friend. In fact it was Kit who had told him to learn to accept things the way they were.

"No, I'll leave that to you to decide. Just chose who you think is best."

8888

Kit was lined up along with the rest of his classmates, including Ty who had reappeared while their instructor stood in the middle of the training room, his arms crossed and legs stood apart as he observed them.

Xavier Townsend was a broad shoulder and muscular man with dark skin and honey colored eyes that betrayed a warmth the rest of him didn't. His hair was shaved on the sides allowing for black curls to fall from the top of his head, one single curl falling in his face. Kit had heard that Townsend previously worked as a tutor traveling to different institutes to teach kids choosing not to attend the Academy in Idris.

Townsend always looked like he was ready for a battle, but considering he fought in the Dark war and against the Cohort, he probably was.

"Alright, today we'll begin with some hand to hand sparring matches as a warm up. Go ahead and pair up, I'll observe and switch up partners as I see fit," he announced.

The line dispersed as everyone immediately started pairing up with their preferred partners, already expecting the warm up exercise. Townsend put an extreme emphasis on hand to hand combat. In his mind, Shadowhunters often found themselves disarmed or unprepared for battle without a weapon or one they could use effectively. So, it was important to be able to use your hands as effectively as any other weapon.

Kit had paired up with Jake Whitelaw and was about to start his match when Townsend's voice cut through the light chatter, catching everyone's attention.

"Blackthorn! Take your headphones off!" He barked.

Kit felt a jolt go through him as he turned to look for Ty. He was standing there staring back at Townsend with his head held up in defiance.

"My headphones stay on or I don't participate in the lesson," he said simply as if he was giving the instructor the choice and not the other way around.

"You can't fight with distractions. This isn't leisure time, I won't ask again."

Kit instinctively made to move toward to Ty, catching Dru's eye as she moved at the same time breaking away from her partner.

"Fighting always has distractions, I fail to see how this is any different or how it's anyone's concern how I choose to train. It's my education if I can't fight as well as anyone else with these on then so be it," he defended, unfazed by Townsend's threat.

Kit expected Townsend to tell him to leave, that he blew his last chance.

But instead he just shook his head, "Fair enough, Blackthorn I'll train you how you want. But if this limitation sets you back just remember it's a limitation you set yourself," he warned.

But it wasn't really a warning because it wasn't a limitation, it was a necessity for Ty. Not that Townsend understood that. He knew he ought to be just relieved he wasn't pressing the issue but Kit found it bothered him just the same.

He relaxed, he didn't know what he thought he was going to do anyways. Ty didn't need him to protect him now. He never did really, that was just the delusions of of a stupid fifteen year old.

There was an eruption of whispering among the group now.

"Whats going on?" He heard a few people asking.

"Blackthorn's getting special treatment I guess. Dunno why Townsend doesn't just make him take it off." Jake answered back.

"Shut up Whitelaw or I'll shut you up myself." Kit snapped.

Jake did a double take, taken aback by Kit's sudden anger. He got along with pretty well with most of his classmates, even Allen, he had never really lost temper with any of them before.

"Herondale! Spar with Blackthorn here." Townsend said suddenly causing Kit to whirl around, meeting eyes with Ty for just a moment before he shifted his gaze.

He wanted to argue and tell Townsend to pick someone else, but that wouldn't accomplish anything other then convincing everyone he was losing his sanity, something he was pretty sure he was doing.

Kit gritted his teeth and walked forward as he heard the other sparring matches behind him resume.

He took his place without a word in front of Ty getting into a ready stance. It was a little bizarre standing in front of Ty in a fighting position, maybe because they had oddly enough found themselves in similar situations in the past like when they first met, or even the last time they saw each other.

Or maybe it was just because it was Ty who he still had no idea how to reconcile the fact that even in some small way he was back in his life again.

Ty stood in a defensive pose, his eyes focused on Kit's hands, his mouth forming a tight line in concentration.

It struck Kit how tall Ty was again, almost a head taller than him. His form was perfect too, even though Kit knew Ty didn't put much focus on combat training.

He was stalling, they both were, neither of them had made a move yet and it was starting to get the attention of everyone else wondering why they were frozen in place.

Townsend looked back at them noticing they had yet to start, "What are you wait-"

They sprung into action.

Kit jabbed forward aiming for the pressure point just below the ribs but Ty spun around out of the way. Kit ducked low expecting Ty to take the advantage to hit him while he was facing away from him, and swung his leg out hoping to knock Ty off his feet. Ty reacted instantly kicking his leg out of the way, jumping back to maintain the distance. His stance still in a ready position as he observed Kit waiting for another attack.

He was playing defense, refusing to go on the offense even when he had the advantage, Kit realized.

Anger surged through him. Did he think he was still the same weak kid that had never held a sword nevermind a seraph blade from before? Kit started attacking with more fervor, challenging Ty directly blow by blow, slowly driving him back as his hits increased in intensity.

He was filled with the same anger that had served him so well when he started training with Jem three years ago, letting his rage at everything and everyone burn through him.

Had he been angry at Ty all this time? He was so focused on telling himself that Ty was happy, that he didn't need him that he neglected to take a closer look at the burning hole he was forming in his chest at those thoughts.

The truth behind all of those thoughts, he was happy without me.

Kit charged him grabbing his arms as Ty reached out to defend a blow that wasn't coming. He pitched his weight forward as he let his anger take over, anger at Ty for never caring that he was gone while he was left devastated, anger that Ty never bothered to acknowledge how Kit felt. And even more anger at himself for letting Tiberius Blackthorn break him down to begin with, for never being brave enough to confront Ty about what had happened and that instead he chose to run away like he always did.

And most of all the terrible fact that it was his fault he lost him to begin with.

Kit pinned one hand down with his arm across Ty's chest while still holding on to the other one. He brought his elbow down stopping just short of hitting Ty's throat.

A ruthless reminder of their last confrontation, a silent dare for him to remember.

If Kit couldn't forget then why should Ty?

Ty looked up at him, breathing hard, his eyes blown wide in shock meeting his before he glanced down Kit's own throat. His face was angular, more defined than the boy he was remembering, reminding him they were in the middle of the training room with a curious audience unaware to the source of the tension. But Kit wasn't in the training room, he was in the shallows of Lake Lynn in Idris. Maybe he never really left.

Kit bounded to his feet, scared where else his emotions would carry him if he let them, and stormed out of the room, no longer caring if everyone thought he had lost his mind, clearly he had.

888

Ty lifted himself up on his elbows watching Kit's retreating back. His breath was coming out heavy and hard to his own ears, memories like shards of glass stabbed through him as images rose to the surface. Kit on the ground, his mouth and shirt speckled with blood, his clothes wet from where they had rolled into the water in a tangle of confusion. He felt the impact again from where he had kicked him as he tried to get up, the injury Kit had refused to pay him back for. The thoughts he had back then still as clear in his head,

 _Not this._

 _Not Kit._

He never forgave him, why would he?

Words bounced back at him like an echo chamber. The words he revisited when he needed to hurt to ease the guilt, like retribution,

" _I wish I'd never known you."_

"I'll spare with you next if you want."

Ty looked up to see Mason Kinblade, long dark hair, longer then what was probably practical falling in his face as he looked down at Ty. His eyes angled and almost dark enough to match his hair.

Ty took his hand and let him help him up, "I would like that," he said trying to steady himself.

Mason's smile brightened, "really? That's great, I mean I'm not as good as Kit but I thought you did pretty good yourself."

Ty tried to smile back, he was glad Mason was Dru's friends, and if he was being fair, judging by how they got along in the past, his as well.

Ty stole a few more minutes letting Mason talk as he collected himself before he decided he was ready to continue, giving the empty doorway Kit had disappeared through one last look as if hoping to see him reappear.

888

Kit laid on his back in bed tossing a tennis ball they used for archery target practice he stole from the supply room.

Options were running through his head as what to do next. Seeing Ty again had thrown him, only taking a day for him to completely lose his grip.

He could call Tessa and Jem and ask them to take him back home. He knew they would, that they missed him. It was strange to be so sure of something that used to be the center of every insecurity, the feeling he didn't and wouldn't ever belong to anyone. It was a rare thing, he thought, to have someone you knew loved you unconditionally without a doubt, but then again he never knew anyone like those two either.

He missed Will too, he adored having a little brother to dote on. He never even complained when he was left to babysit him, having someone look up to him like he was the solution to every problem was another thing Kit never thought would be something reserved for him. He sent silly pictures of himself to Tessa to show Will almost every day afraid that the kid would forget about him while he was gone. He was only three after all, how long did it take three year olds to forget people? Did they even have object permanence yet?

He knew though even as he pretended to weigh the option that he couldn't go back home yet. He already knew what Tessa would say. Well, sort of, she would say something super wise that only a warlock who has been alive for several lives and already dealt with angsty teenagers would know to say putting everything into clear and embarrassing perspective. And Jem would be so understanding and gentle that it would make Kit ashamed that he wasn't a stronger person.

No, he was done running away.

That was how he had always handled everything, when in dire straights you fold and bail before anyone realized you never paid your dues. That was what his dad had taught him.

But Jem and Tessa had taught him that there was always another way, to stay and fight for what you wanted and if that didn't work you made your own way.

Kit didn't know what he was fighting for yet, but he knew the answer wasn't back in Devon.

A persistent knock on his door caught his attention. He sighed catching the ball and tossing it to the other side of the room, getting up to get the door, already coming up with a hundred excuses as to why he couldn't talk.

"Sorry Mia, I can't really talk-" Kit cut himself off as he opened the door and realized it was not in fact Mia but Dru standing there.

She had her in one long braid hanging off one shoulder. She was changed into her usual clothes, a dark T-shirt with a blood splattered face on it and dark pants. She was even wearing little bloody axe earrings. Kit had to admit, though it wasn't exactly high fashion, Dru had style, even if that style was straight out of Hot Topic.

She had her arms crossed in front of her, her face was set in a glare already.

"What? What did I do?" He held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to find out what an angry Drusilla was like. He had a feeling it was pretty frightening.

"Mia?" She quirked an eyebrow, "please tell me your not dating my friend."

Kit picked at a spot on his chin, "Dating is a strong word for it. I would say more like casual acquaintances enjoying each others company less then casually." He ignored the tight knot of guilt that formed when Mia was mentioned.

Dru took a deep breath as if steadying her temper, " We can have that conversation later, I've got other things to talk to you about."

Kit felt something twist in his stomach, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going, "What about?" He was about to say a joke when she cut him off turning his expression ashen.

"You _do_ still care about him. I saw you in the training room today."

He had half a mind to just close the door on her, but he couldn't do that, not to Dru.

"What does it even matter Dru?" He snapped, her expression changing for half a second at the sudden harshness in his voice.

"Is that why you left? Because you thought you didn't matter to us?"

Kit stiffened, she had figured it out in one guess what he had been to ashamed to voice to anyone.

"You did matter to us, to me, and especially to Ty." Her voice was softer now with understanding.

Kit actually snorted, "You don't know that."

"I know my brother, Kit. I remember what you two used to be like, I remember him sitting outside your door when you first came to the institute everyday, I remember how he only relaxed after Livvy died when you were there with hi-"

"I thought I knew him too!" Kit bursted, he didn't want to hear it, any of it because he knew it wasn't true, and he wanted nothing else but for her to keep talking until she convinced him otherwise.

But he couldn't be broken down by this again.

"None of that, any of that mattered in the end Dru! I remember too, I was there!" Kit took a breath, "whatever you thought you saw, it wasn't there."

She studied him for a moment,"What happened Kit?" She whispered.

Kit's hand clenched the door frame until he couldn't feel his fingers. "Ask him yourself."

Dru's eyes lit up, her hands turning into fists suddenly, "Don't you think I tried? He won't talk about you, to anyone! He doesn't even read Sherlock anymore. You think I don't know it's because of you?"

Kit felt like he had been slapped. Did he really stop reading Sherlock? Did he find something else to take its place or was that just one more thing that was taken from him.

It couldn't be because of him, it just couldn't.

"Just talk to him Kit, please."

"I...It's just not that simple."

"Why not?" She demanded.

Because he thought he was moving on, that he could move past that brief part of his life that by all rights shouldn't have as much of a claim on him as it did. Because when he looked at Ty he knew he could never run far enough away, Ty would always be there in his mind. That a part of him would always belong to the Blackthorns even if he didn't belong to them. And he just wanted to let go.

God why couldn't he just let go?

Guys I've got plots planned! I actually did an outline for myself Im so excited, be proud of me!


	3. Old Ghosts

Ragnor sat at his desk with Ty on one side and Luke on the other. Ty's notes were spread out on the desk as they discussed the mission. The students selected for said mission were gathered in the room, Dru, Mason Kinblade, Mia Hartway, and Kit.

Ty knew why Luke must have selected them for this particular mission, on the idea that they would work well together and because of the nature of this case being predominantly intel gathering, communication was crucial.

However, Kit had done nothing but stare at his hands during the entire meeting, everyone else had spoken up or asked questions, but Kit apparently had nothing to say.

Ty wondered what his expression meant, if he was upset and if it was his fault.

Ty studied his features, maturity had given him an almost ethereal beauty, defining and sharpening the exact features to exemplify his attractiveness. It was a little dizzying looking at him, as if his vision blurred to see two versions of Kit at once, who he was now, and the one he spent so long thinking about.

He must be angry that he was forced on a team with him. Ty felt a sharp jab in his chest at the thought.

"I think our students may be a little ill prepared to deal with Faeries, don't you think Luke?" Ragnor said.

"I think we can _all_ handle ourselves against a few of the Fey." Kit said speaking up for the first time not even looking up from his hands.

"I remember patrols and raids being the routine for the Shadowhunter Academy. I doubt anyone's parents are expecting us to deliver them to the Seelies," Ragnor commented.

"Should we all bring permission slips? Do Jem and Tessa count as my guardians or do I count as my own guardian?" Kit looked up finally catching Ragnor's eye.

"Seeing as how that job is doomed to failure, Herondale, I say you should take the burden yourself."

"Alright, alright," Luke cut in, "there is no evidence Faeries are involved, Ragnor. I say we trust the case to Tiberius. He knows the details better then any of us."

Ty had already stated the unlikely hood of Faerie involvement but Ragnor seemed to get stuck on the brief mention of them that was brought up for some reason.

"It's unlikely, but I haven't ruled out the possibility either. I have, however, gotten ahold of a contact who should be able to enlighten us later."

"See? Luke gestured towards him, "Faeries aren't what I'm concerned about. The Shadow market can be difficult to navigate even with experienced Shadowhunters."

"Don't be. I have….connections." Ty said choosing not to elaborate.

He thought he saw Kit's eyes dart over to him for a brief moment but when turned to look he was still staring at the same place he had been.

A silence followed making him uncomfortable, wondering if he should have changed the subject or dismissed the meeting all together.

Mason raised his hand, "So, this seems like a really important mission, I mean it's the Mortal Instruments right? Not that I'm complaining or anything but why hasn't this been given to the Scholomance or the Clave?"

"It's funding mainly," Ty explained, messing with the fabric on his sleeve letting his fingers feel the texture, "With money being as tight as it is it would be impractical to send a team that would be required to be paid, unlike us. Also, it's my case so I should be the one to lead it."

He received a few blank stares at that. Perhaps that was something he should have kept to himself but he didn't see much of a point seeing as how Luke already knew his motivations.

Ty waited for a moment to see if anyone else had anymore questions, "I believe that was everything we needed to go over. We will meet up when everyone has had time to prepare," he announced.

Ragnor got up from his chair muttering something about lunch as everyone headed for the door.

"Don't forget, if anything goes wrong send a fire message," Luke reminded him, giving him a pat on the shoulder that was not completely unpleasant and only slightly jarring.

The room emptied as everyone made their way out. Soon enough Ty and Kit were the only ones left in the room.

Ty was putting his notes back into his folder when Kit got up to leave.

"Wait!" Ty said before he could think better of it. He expected Kit to ignore him and continue as if he hadn't heard him, but to his surprise he stopped.

Ty wracked his head for something to say. He wasn't sure why he stopped him only that he felt that he should explain himself.

"I didn't request for you to be on the team." Ty tried.

Kit whipped his head around to look at him, his expression changed. It was familiar though he had only seen it once. Ty knew then he must have said something very wrong.

"I know Ty," his voice came out hollow as if it were difficult to speak.

Hearing Kit's voice say his name after all these years still sounded so familiar, so natural, that Ty was tempted to say his name back. To test the sound of it on his tongue and see if they could go back three years just by saying it.

Ty's hands began to flutter at his sides, he shifted on one foot trying to think of what he should say next. "If it bothers you so much we can take you of the team, find someone else to replace you."

"No."

Ty looked up at him.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. We don't run, remember?" Kit said.

That was when Ty realized the real difference between who they are and who they were more than just appearance. When they were fifteen they wanted a chance to prove themselves to the world, to prove they were capable and had something to offer like everyone else. But now they didn't just think they were capable, they _knew_ that they were. They were no longer stuck at the crux of adulthood and childhood deliberating at what path to take. Now they had chosen their paths and started walking.

And who's to say those paths even needed to cross?

Kit turned and left leaving Ty alone in the room, listing to his footsteps retreat down the hall.

"I remember." He said to no one but himself.

8888888888888888888888

Kit's cell phone was wedged between his shoulder and cheek as he used his hands to pack a large duffel bag he was stuffing anything he thought could be of use into the bag. Kit had called Jem once he got to his room and gotten ahold of himself long enough to get his mind off of Ty. Jem used to tell him stories about the different Shadow Markets he had been to over the years when him and Tessa were still searching for him.

He had loved those stories, hearing how each Market had its own character, their own rules, he wanted to see them himself one day.

He remembered that Jem had visited the New York Market before so he called to see if he could tell him anything that may help the mission. Secretly, Kit also just wanted to hear from Jem, regardless of what they were talking about, though he thought Jem probably knew.

"I doubt you'll have much trouble navigating it. You know the Market better than anyone Kit. Just remember no one at the Market is selling what they're advertising," Jem said.

"Rules to live by, you're never getting what you think you're buying when it comes to people."

He could hear Jem sigh on the other end of the phone, "you always take it one step too far don't you?"

"I try to keep things optimistic, you know see the good in people." Kit pulled out another long sleeve shirt from his spare trunk and shoved it in his duffle bag.

"It's a shame though, I was rather hoping I could take you to the Market when we were in town next." Jem said.

"Really?" It was surprisingly touching that Jem would think to take him. Kit never mentioned wanting to go but he supposed it was pretty plain to see. "The whole family? Even Will?"

"Definitely not! He would terrorize the the whole Market! Nephilim would be banned forever."

Kit snorted, "that hasn't stopped me before," he muttered, forgetting who he was talking to.

Jem tactifully ignored his comment, "I am surprised they're sending Academy students to a Shadow Market."

"What, you don't think we can handle a shopping trip?" Kit opened a drawer in his nightstand and grabbed a few of the containers, hoping he could still zip up his bag when he was done packing.

"Oh, Im sure you are very capable," Jem chuckled.

Kit thought he could hear Will chattering in the background and the faint sound of Tessa cooing.

It was good hearing from them. For awhile there he had almost forgotten his bad mood, but the feeling of desolation was creeping back.

"It's actually our team leader who put together the case."

"Really? That's quite impressive, who is it?"

Kit steeled himself, pausing for a moment, "It's Ty. Ty is here."

He didn't clarify anymore, it was unnecessary. Jem didn't know the extent of everything that happened or what they did but Kit could never have hidden from them how haunted he was by what he left behind.

He wasn't sure what he expected Jem to say next but what he did say surprised him, "Good, I know you may think regret becomes easier to bare over time, and that all you have to do is weather this storm. But trust me it weighs heavier every day. Don't get trapped in a storm of your own making. Three years is not that long Kit, but you may find that one more day might be."

88888888888888

They were a few blocks away from the Shadow Market when Ty led them down a long alleyway that hid the group out of sight of the city. The group followed him taking his lead and coming to a stop when he did. If anyone thought it was odd that they were stopping to strategize in the middle of an alley, no one said anything.

Dru was thrumming with excitement at being on a mission and pride for her brother as she watched him take charge. Finally, she could stand as an equal with her brother, ready to take on any dangers they might find together instead of being left behind.

She watched him standing tall, a glint in his eyes that gave away his own curious excitement, and the desire she knew he had to unravel every mystery.

"The market is a just a few blocks away. We should make sure we're all properly prepared before moving forward," Ty said.

Kit moved to stand next to Ty carrying the duffel he had brought with him for whatever reason.

"About that I brought some things I thought we could use to help blend in," he said looking at Ty waiting for his answer.

"I expected as much." Ty nodded.

"Great." Kit flashed a smile and unzipped the bag. He pulled out a fist full of clothes and threw it at Mason who barely managed to catch the clothes before they fell to the ground in his surprise.

"Clothes to go over your gear that won't look too conspicuous," he held out a few small glass containers, "and makeup to cover up our marks."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Mason asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kit gave him a once over, "you look like you bought your outfit on the allowance your mother gave you. Not exactly the kind of person your going to see at a Shadow Market. No offense," he added.

Mason looked down at his outfit in shame.

Dru thought back to when Kit first came to institute in his baggy clothes and jeans with too many holes in them. She wondered if she should mention it.

Kit started digging out clothes to hand to everyone and tossing a few of the foundation creams to them.

"Where did you get all of these?" She asked looking at the shirt in exactly her size and the more petite blouse Mia was shrugging on.

"Does where I got them from and whose missing them really matter?" He asked, applying the makeup he held to cover up his voyance rune. She remembered Kit telling her more was less when it came to makeup once before promptly taking her lipstick and throwing it. He seemed to know alot about makeup, she would have to ask him about that sometime.

"I think that means he bought them at a thrift store," Mia said giving Dru a conspiratorial smile, her cheeks slightly flushed when Kit looked up at her.

Dru felt a sudden spike of concern for her friend. She wanted to talk to her about Kit. She couldn't quite explain why, it's not like she thought Kit would be a bad boyfriend, but she couldn't help thinking that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

It's not like Dru could talk though. She had her fair share of silly crushes with boys she knew were never a possibility when she was younger. She felt a slight pain in her chest at the thought of Diego and Jaime, mostly Jaime.

"Shadowhunters are no fun, everyone's a cop." Kit sighed, touching up the last visible mark at the base of his collar.

"I like to think of it as being a detective, that's fun," Ty chimed in.

"Illegal things are more fun," Kit argued prompting a concerned look from Ty.

"Don't buy anything illegal at the Market," Ty casted a warning glance at everyone.

"Unless it's really really cool."

"No…"

Dru watched their back in forth feeling suddenly overwhelmed. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine what it would have been like if Kit had never left and they were still friends, if her brother hadn't lost his Watson.

They seemed so much more like themselves as if it was easy, if she just ignored the slight tension in their shoulders and the distant they kept themselves.

Ty motioned for them to follow once they had all finished, leading them further down the alley.

"Mia and Mason, you will be investigating the stalls at the Market looking for anything that may tell us what our missing mundane was doing there," Ty said as he devised the teams. "Me and Kit will be searching the parameter for any new leads."

Kit looked over at him, "We will?"

The hesitation was back in his voice and Dru couldn't help but feeling a little dismayed hearing it.

"I thought about it for awhile, you're good at reading people and I'm good at observing details. We're the best match to find anything new."

"What am I going to be doing?" Dru asked as they rounded a corner.

Instead of answering her, Ty lifted his head towards a fire escape in front of them. Dru followed his gaze and felt her heart leap out of her chest as she saw what he was looking at.

Jaime Rosales sat on one of the platforms, legs swinging off the sides, dressed in full gear.

"Hello Blackthorns and friends," he said cheerily with his same bright smile she remembered.

"Jaime!" She cried, running forward, not paying any attention to her friends who were giving her curious looks. She had purposely tried not to talk about Jaime much around them knowing she would never hear the end of it. Especially Mason who had no chill when it came to knowing everyone's business.

Jaime swung down landing in a crouch in front of her. She stopped, unsure what to do next, but Jaime had no such reservations apparently as he pulled her into a quick hug. The lack of any hair ruffling as he pulled away was noted and appreciated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked grinning up at him. She had always been tall for age and she had gotten even taller since the last time she saw him three years ago, now only half a head of height difference between them.

His hair was shorter now, short wisps falling onto his forehead. He had filled out too, no longer thin from being on the run. She guessed he was able to eat properly now. His face filled out too as a result making his jawline seem more defined.

"Dru, you've gotten...Taller," he blinked before registering what she asked. "Actually, your brother asked me here."

"Jaime has been meeting with the Seelie and Unseelie courts on behalf of the Clave," Ty said, "I figured he could tell us if there may be any possible connection between our missing mundanes and the Faey."

Jaime's expression instantly darkened. Dru almost forgot how easily changeable his moods were.

"Something's not right. I can't tell you if it has anything to do with your munanes but the Seelies at least are hiding something. There's more security on the borders and I haven't even been able to meet with the Queen for the past two months."

"And you have no idea why?" Ty asked.

Jaime shook his head. "I can tell they're getting agitated with my visits. It's only a matter of time before they're done hiding and things get hostile."

"Still, I don't see how Faeries would be involved.."Ty said thoughtfully.

It was clear to Dru that her brother already had culprit in mind and it was not Faeries.

"Speaking of what you would be doing Dru," Ty said remembering the mission they were on, "Jaime agreed to help us out seeing as how he was already here. I thought you two could investigate the mundanes apartment and see if you can find anything useful that can help Mia and Mason's investigation."

Dru wanted to throw her arms around her brother feeling a wave of affection for him. Ty was not the type to express his fondness often or give alot of physical affection. But she knew he did this for her.

"You can count on us!" She said high fiving Jaime.

8888888888888

Kit and Ty walked around the parameter inside the Shadow Market making sure as they kept the distance from whatever Mia and Mason were doing. Right now they were standing outside of abandoned theater that took up residence of Downworld at sun down, in less than comfortable silence, looking for what Kit still didn't know.

Kit assumed that the run through the actual Market itself was for Ty to use his skills to see if he could discern anything from the stalls and Market goers. Now they were standing around watching crowds as they passed, Kit assumed people watching, which meant this was what he had brought Kit for.

Some bitter part in the back of Kit's brain wondered if all he ever had been to Ty before was a tool he could use for his detective games.

Kit stealed another glance at Ty. He was wearing a red plaid long sleeve shirt that hung open over his grey T-shirt and the dark jeans Kit gave him. It was odd, Kit didn't know if he had ever seen him in red before but it made Ty seem more warm and inviting, catching his eye more often then it should.

"So, the weather is nice." Ty said suddenly almost making Kit do a double take at the first attempt of anything that sounded remotely conversational.

Any previous talking they had done earlier fell along the lines of:

 _"_ _What is this?" Kit said picking up a dried plant laid out on a booth._

 _"_ _Venomous," Ty replied._

 _Kit promptly dropped the plant._ " _How?"_

Kit was now staring at Ty who was fixedly staring into the crowd in turn. "Are you really trying to small talk me about the weather?"

Ty frowned, "Is that not something people say as a conversation starter?"

"Only if your trying to remark on how awkward a situation is," Kit said amused.

"I thought- nevermind." Ty turned away with a slight flush, confused and feeling out of his depth.

Despite himself, Kit had to fight back a smile, reminding himself how dangerously close he was to losing himself in the past again.

"Well, it would suck if it was raining," Kit said feeling any lingering resentment melt away.

That was when someone caught Kit's attention in the crowd. A man, young, his age hard to tell at this distance, with tousled brown hair and glasses. He hesitated as he looked up at the grand theater that held the Shadow Market before hurrying down the street.

Kit touched Ty's arm to get his attention, just a light brush, aware even now in his subconscious not to jolt him. "Ty, over there." He jerked his head in the direction of the man.

"A mundane?" Ty's eyebrows rose as he studied him, pulling up his headphones as they integrated into the crowd to trail him.

He definitely wasn't a Shadowhunter, Kit could tell in the way he moved, or any downworlder that he could think of.

They watched him as he walked down the street casting quick glances at passing shops.

He walked a little ways ahead of the crowd, a silhouette of darkness, lit up by street lamps and neon projectors on buildings as he passed.

A block down they saw him stop in front of building before quickly darting inside. Kit and Ty sped up coming to a stop on the stoop.

Glamoured the building looked abandoned, but even without the glamour there was no lights on in the building, making Kit doubt that it was even open for business.

A few markings scratched on the door told them that this was a magic shop, no doubt ran by some warlock.

Slowly, they crept up the steps bracing themselves against the door, Kit trying to listen to any foot steps inside.

"Suggestions?" Ty asked, pulling his headphones down.

Kit couldn't make out any noise coming from inside and no light had turned on either, not exactly reassuring signs their mundane was here to run errands.

"Go in seraph blades ablazing, I guess," Kit said, reaching for his weapons belt.

Ty's eyes met his before sliding down to rest at the spot just below his eye level. "I thought you disliked how Nephilim acted like cops."

"Yeah, but this is the upside of being a cop. The solving mysteries part." Kit elaborated.

He saw a familiar spark in Ty's eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Infectiously, as if being pulled into old memories, Kit felt himself give away the hint of a smile.

Opening the door they leapt inside only to be greeted by an empty shop.

Ty flipped the knife in his hand, placing it back in his belt as he began to wonder the room, observing the wares. Kit walked around as well, glad they put on silencing runes as he was sure the old wood floors would creak normally under their weight.

An uneasy feeling was settling in his chest as he looked around at the shop. It was dark, and rather small with room for a few shelves against the wall and a counter in the back, a staircase to their left that lead probably to a storage area.

Kit brought out his witchlight, feeling the familiar kick in hand as it lit up. He felt a little self conscious brining it out in front of Ty, which was really stupid since it wasn't like Ty would even be able to recognize this witchlight from any other.

Kit held out his witchlight as he scanned the shelves, passing over a jar containing butterfly wings, some dragon's teeth, clocks running backwards and even a few displays of skeletons of rare magical animals. The uneasiness was growing as he looked through the store, a strange sense of familiarity was hitting him.

Kit stopped in front of a map of Faerie hanging up on the wall, something teasing him at the edge of his memory.

"Is that the witchlight I gave you?" Ty said from behind him, startling Kit.

Before he could even answer, Ty touched the stone, not taking it from Kit's hand. "It is, I remember the indention being here," he said running a finger over the groove, "and it flattens here at the top."

Now he felt really stupid. Of course Ty who noticed even the smallest details, and had an uncanny knack for remembering them would be able to recognize it.

Ty, tilted his head slightly, "did you put a tracking rune on it?"

He felt the heat rise to his face and quickly shoved the stone back in his pocket.

Kit opened his mouth to say something when a low thump upstairs caught their attention.

Kit started for the staircase, motioning for Ty to follow him.

He was once again grateful for runes as the ascended the stairs silently, Ty just behind him. They reached the top of the stairs leading to an open and relatively empty room save for a few boxes cluttered around the walls.

Bewildered, Kit and Ty walked into the room, Kit reaching for his witchlight pulling it out of his pocket.

But the familiar kick never came and neither did the light. Kit looked down at the stone in his hand when he heard Ty make a startled noise next to him.

Ty stumbled backwards, a magic circle coming to life around them, no doubt trapping them inside. Kit looked down at the ugly runes carved around the glowing red circle. How had they wondered into a magic circle without even noticing?

A voice came from behind them, sending the hairs on the back of Kit's neck standing straight up. Dread pooling in the center of his stomach at the familiar sound.

"I really wasn't expecting you two to just wonder into my trap, but I do appreciate it."

I'm afraid this is moving really slow but I really wanted to make the plot feel authentic as well as Kit and Ty's reunion..so yeah..please bare with me! were getting there!


	4. Secrets To Keep

Lucus Hollands was the name of the mundane they were investigating. And Lucus Hollands, apparently, grew up in a landfill. At least, that was the only thing that Dru could think of after seeing his apartment.

Not that Dru was exactly a neat freak herself. She might have caught Cristina sneaking into her room a few times to clean, and she might have given Helen a small heart attack when she saw her room for the first time after returning to the institute.

So maybe the paint that resembled blood splatter across her walls could look a little alarming, and maybe she could do with putting her belongings away instead of hoarding half of everything she owned on her bed. And maybe she could stand to put her clothes in the dresser, that Julian liked to remind her, he bought for that exact purpose, and not just as a place to put all her fake skulls and black candles.

But, really, it's not like she was Emma.

This place, however, had piles of trash bags, dishes loaded up in the sink and even more trash littered on the floor. She walked around the apartment, carefully watching her feet as to not step in anything. There was a lot of spilled _somethings_ around. She looked up at the window noticing the black out curtains, not unlike the ones she brought with her to the Academy from home.

It was something Ty would notice, she thought, feeling a little proud of herself. She imagined him making a comment about the resident clearly trying to hide something and resolved to tell him about it later.

"How did he live like this?" Dru wondered out loud.

Jaime kicked a pizza box out of his way, also sending a soda can flying across the room. " _Did,_ past tense, is the key word here," he said looking around, "this apartment probably killed him, and whatever is growing underneath this trash."

"Oh! Like maybe some sort of flesh eating bacteria," Dru didn't really know anything about bacteria that feasted on flesh but the idea was cool.

Jaime nodded sagely, "yes, and the poor guy is probably lying somewhere buried in his own trash. His face an unrecognizable skeleton."

Dru giggled at the macabre thought, earning her another smile from Jaime who seemed happy with himself. "Ty would be very disappointed."

Slowly they picked their way through to the bedroom. Though, Dru wasn't sure what she could possibly find in the mess that could be helpful besides Lucus' apparent love for Dominos judging by the amount of boxes that littered the floor almost like decorations for a Dominos themed apartment.

At the far side of the bedroom was a dresser that looked to have some relatively clean space on top. Curious, they went over to it only to discover at least two dozen photo spread across the dresser, incense that had long since burned out, (and did nothing for the smell in apartment) rose petals, and a box of tissues. The pictures were all of a girl with long dark hair and on closer examination Dru could almost guarantee the girl didn't even realize she was being photographed.

"Well, that's disturbing," Jaime said holding a picture in his hands.

Dru agreed, that was the difference between horror movies and reality. In a movie all you had to do was turn off the T.V. but real horror didn't have an off switch when you had enough.

She picked up a photo picturing the same girl leaving her house, her back towards the camera, the address of the house barely visible in the frame.

"I'm starting to think it's far more likely he's buried in this girl's backyard than anything else."

"I think I would consider that a happy ending," Dru said, her mind still on horror flicks that were far less scary than this girls reality.

Jaime chuckled, "that's a morbid idea of a happy ending."

"You should see my idea of romance," She said embarrassing herself before she thought better of what she was saying. Her face feeling very warm, suddenly she was far more aware of Jaime's gaze on her then she had before. Everything had been comfortable, fun even before she said that.

"Oh? Do you make your suitors solve _Saw_ puzzles to prove their love for you?" He said without missing a beat.

"Of course," she said smiling again, "anyone can buy flowers but real love is severing your own fingers for your lovers amusement."

Jaime laughed again, she forgot how nice his laugh was. "Pretty girls really are terrifying."

It was easy to remember why she had been so taken with Jaime when she was younger when he said things like that with that smile.

"So are charmers," she said hiding a smile as she left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

"You caught me," she heard him call back from the bedroom.

Bravely, she opened up the fridge and was immediately overwhelmed by a rotting smell. She closed the door, pulling her shirt up to cover her nose to keep her from gagging. Tentatively, she opened the door again, fully expecting to find a severed limb or a human head. She was surprised, and even more confused, when all she found were open cans of beans and lunch meat.

This guy was a real winner.

Slightly disappointed she closed the door again when she noticed the trash can next to the fridge.

A small glass bottle caught her eye sticking out of top of the trash, barely visible from the overflow of garbage.

She plucked the bottle carefully out of the trash and examined it. It was a small and very pretty decorative bottle almost like perfume. After a second of hesitation she sniffed the bottle. Definitely not perfume, she thought, scrunching her nose up. That's when she looked down and noticed an empty bag of flour.

Excitedly, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the bottle sending it to Mia.

Jaime emerged from the bedroom giving her a curious look at the big smile on her face.

She held up the bottle for him to see, "guess who's been buying love potions."

888888888888888888888

"I really wasn't expecting you two to just wonder into my trap, but I do appreciate it."

With dark skin and bronze hair with pupils the shape of stars, Hypatia Vex was someone Kit would recognize no matter how many years passed. She wore a white pantsuit and an expression that told Kit they might have just royally screwed up.

"You know traps are a lot easier to avoid when they're not invisible." Kit angirly retorted, kicking the barrier to test its strength. Magic flared to life in colorful rays when he met the invisible barrier, repealing his foot back.

Her expression changed for a half a second, catching Kit's attention, before smoothing over.

"Rook and Blackthorn together again I see. What a happy reunion," She said dryly.

"In case you haven't heard, I have had a name change," Kit reminded her.

Hypatia sneered, "Oh, I've heard, _Herondale,_ you're lineage is exactly what got you into this mess after all."

"Why would a warlock be interested in the lost Herondale?" Ty demanded.

Hypatia eyed him with suspicion before laughing, "Not the lost Herondale, but the _First Heir_."

Kit went still, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Hypatia looked back between the two, amused at their expressions.

"Still keeping secrets like your dad taught you? Too bad Johnny wasn't as good at keeping them as he liked to believe."

Kit's hands clenched into fists. She knew, he had suspected that, what he didn't know was how many people at the Shadow Market knew and how many of them were willing to sell that knowledge. He should have probably taken that into account before waltzing into the market. But he had been careless, and optimistic to believe he could leave a past that didn't want to be forgotten behind.

Ty was looking at him in complete bewilderment, "Kit-"

He cut him off with just a whisper as he addressed Hypatia, "what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Shadowhunter, it's what the buyers wants. And I'm not in what you would call a negotiable position."

"I don't suppose these 'buyers' have a name?" He tried, rebounding from the shock.

"Not one I would tell you for free." She said as Kit expected.

"How much then, for a name?" Ty cut in. It was a very Ty like thing to say, and Kit felt a rush of reluctant endearment for him.

Hypatia turned her attention back to Ty as if just remembering he was there, "I'm afraid our days of making deals end here Blackthorn."

Ty's angry expression shifted to that of clarity, "You gave me information about the missing mundanes. You knew I would be in the Shadow Market."

"I figured where you were there was a good chance he-," she nodded her head in Kit's direction, "would follow."

It made as sort of terrible sense to Kit that the only time he had been with Ty in the past three years was when someone was trying to use Ty to get to him.

"That mundane we saw was just an illusion wasn't it?" Ty asked already knowing the answer.

"That sort of observation could have served you well earlier, but yes."

Ty scowled at her harshness but Kit noticed a softness in her eyes, maybe even pity.

"They want me right? Let Ty go then, he has nothing to do with this." He said as more of a demand then a request with fear for its futility.

Her gaze turned back to bronze steel. If she held any sympathy for Ty, she certainly didn't for him.

"Unfortunately, letting him go would do me no good with what he knows. Such is the fate it seems for those who get tangled up with your family."

Kit felts something like a growl claw its way out of his throat.

"This is your doing, no one else's. If you go through with this, accept the blame yourself." Ty shot back in his defense.

"Don't bother Ty, clearly she's sold on playing the villain card," he spat, "what's next, leaving us alone to let your trap finish us off?"

She raised an eyebrow, unamused, "As cliche as you may find it, I do have some errands to run. Though I doubt you two will be going anywhere." With that she turned on her heels and headed downstairs. Probably to inform whoever had employed her that she had him captured.

"Said every villain ever before the heroes make their escape," Kit muttered as she left.

"I can't believe she just left after you said that," Ty said in astonishment.

But Kit wasn't listening. He sank to the floor as soon as she left, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. "God, I'm sorry Ty I didn't mean to get you involved in all this."

"It's alright." Ty crouched down next to him. "But I need to know what's going on. What did she mean about the First Heir?"

Kit let out a groan putting his face in his hands before facing Ty's question. On the list of things Kit really hoped he never had to talk about again, this was at the top. Well, that and one _other_ thing. But Ty was involved now whether he liked it or not.

"Have you heard the story?"

"The previous Unseelie King and Seelie Queen once had an heir said to be perfect. But he or she was lost or in some versions killed, from what I've gathered. It's not a very well known story."

His words sounded recited word for word from some document he had read.

"It was a she, and she escaped into the mundane world where she married Roland Herondale who was also in hiding. I'm their descendant." He didn't know if it was a relief to tell Ty or if it made the situation they were in feel more real. He didn't even tell him about the magic stuff or the prophecy.

Now that would be embarrassing.

Ty's eyes widened in surprise "What does that mean for you?"

Kit shrugged, "I guess I technically have a claim to both thrones? Not that I want anything to do with all that. Oh, and that a lot of people would probably want me dead if they knew. Which, by the sounds of it, brings us up to our current situation."

Ty turned his head. He looked thoughtful, a deep look set on his delicate face, "Is that what happened to the Riders mounts at the fields that day? I wasn't sure and then you were gone.."

This was heading dangerously close to forbidden topic number one if he didn't get the conversation under control. "It turns out the Queen and King used alot of magic to give the Heir lots of powers and I inherited some of those abilities." Kit said deciding he would talk about embarrassing magic that made him sound way cooler then he was if that was what it took to avoid the other thing.

"You can do magic? Like what?" Ty looked up curiously studying him.

Kit felt his body temperature shoot up under Ty's gaze. It would be pretty easy to get embarrassed if he just forgot they were being held captive to be murdered.

Kit focused on the soon to be murdered part, it put things into perspective that way.

"Um, like teleportation magic for one? It's sort of like portal magic but more instant and flashy. That's what happened on the fields." Kit looked away so he could glare at the circle they were trapped in, "Which would be pretty useful right now if we weren't in a stupid magic cancelling circle."

Ty was quiet for a moment, dropping his gaze.

They lapsed into silence, an awkwardness returning that they previously managed to get past.

It was strange, trying to solve a mystery and getting stuck in a trap alongside Ty. His sixteen year old self would have killed to see this glimpse in the future. But his current eighteen year old self wasn't so sure.

"Is that why you left?" Ty finally asked.

Kit closed his eyes, and there it was, forbidden topic number one. "No," he answered after a moment, "You know why I left."

He saw Ty's shoulders slump ever so slightly hitting him with a familiar pain that came with disappointing Ty. He could have lied he knew, told him he was nobly trying to save him and his family from any future Faerie raids. But he found, that even after all this time he still couldn't lie to Ty.

"I suppose I should understand," Ty begun. He shook his head casting his dark hair out of his face. His eyes turned hard with intensity, darkening their color like a thunderstorm, "But I can't understand wishing we never met. Even- even under those circumstances."

Kit was rendered speechless as the memory slammed into him like hitting a wall at high velocity.

' _I wish I'd never known you.'_

His body moved of its own accord, pulling himself closer to Ty, forgetting the distance they had both been carefully maintaining between each other. "I didn't mean that, Ty. I never could have meant that." Guilt seemed to be moving his heart as if his blood had been replaced, coursing through him and polluting all his sensible thoughts about why being so close to Ty was such a bad idea.

How could he let Ty think that? He had regretted it as soon as he said it and without ever giving himself a chance to take it back he could only tell himself that it didn't matter to Ty, because he never really mattered to him. But it had bothered him, and Kit selfishly convinced himself Ty didn't need an apology.

Ty's eyes flickered up to his face, vulnerability flashing across his face like a beacon drawing Kit out. "Then why did you say it?"

Kit forced himself to look away. The desire to do something, anything at all, to take back what he said, to ease any pain he caused was so great he almost lost himself in it.

Kit ran his hands through his hair trying to think of what to say. What could he say? He was heartbroken? He couldn't handle rejection? He couldn't bare to face that humiliation again. But none of that was really Ty's fault, it was his.

"I was upset, I didn't know what I was saying. I've never really had to deal with the fallout of an argument before so I didn't know how to fix it." That was true enough at least. He spent too much time alone to know how to make up or when to hold his tongue when he was angry before.

"I thought that might have been the case but then you left without saying goodbye and no one would tell me why."

"I shouldn't have done that either. You deserved better, I'm sorry," he quickly said knowing how weak an apology sounded after so long.

But Ty let out a little hum of agreement sounding pleased regardless of how insufficient it sounded to Kit. If Kit had expected an apology from him didn't get one. But he could hardly care seeing the lightness in his gaze right now.

Ty was looking up, his gaze distant as it often was but now his eyes were glittering like the clouds had parted from his eyes.

Kit couldn't help feeling his own heart lift with the weight of at least one burden leaving him. And he did feel so much lighter, being able to take back the words he never let himself dream he would get the chance to do.

Jem had been right. It would have been a miserable hell trying to carry that with him for the rest of his life.

88888888888888888888

Dru was more than ready to get out of the biohazard site that passed as an apartment. She was practically skipping over the trash piles to get to the door when Jaime touched her shoulder to stop her before she leapt out the door and into the clean air.

"Yes?" She blinked back at him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," His face darkened instantly, probably the very second he decided to confide in her.

Despite his seriousness, Dru felt her excitement pick up at the chance to share another secret with him. "Another secret?"

Jaime smiled lighting fast at her remark before dropping to seriousness again, "just like old times, more or less."

Dru turned around to face him, though she wasn't sure why they couldn't be having this discussion anywhere outside the apartment. "I'm listening."

"It's about Cristina and Mark."

Her excitement was quickly replaced with anxiety and concern. It must have shown too, because Jaime added quickly, "I don't know anything for sure yet, but I haven't been able to get ahold of Cristina for a few days now."

Dru's eyes widened, "Mark said something about visiting the cottage soon, do you think something happened to them there?"

Jaime looked as if he was measuring something, "Cristina was supposed to be meeting them there. I think it's possible that whatever is going on in Faerie may involve Kieran and that means Cristina and Mark as well."

"We have to tell Ty and Julian. Maybe Helen and Diego too if they can help."

Jaime looked at her with genuine surprise at her suggestion that confused her.

They had to do something didn't they?

"I haven't told anyone anything yet because I fear it may be a trap for Kieran, but because I haven't been able to find him, anyone of us is may fall victim to it."

"You told me," She pointed out.

He gave her a crooked smile that made her heart do something funny under the circumstances, "I always tell you my secrets."

"Still, if they're in trouble we can't do nothing." She argued wondering why he decided to tell her at all if he didn't want her to do anything about it.

"Just wait a little longer," he said "send a message to Mark. If we don't hear anything soon, I promise Dru, I'll figure something out."

Dru set him with a hard look, "No," she said firmly catching him off guard. " _We_ will figure something out. Mark is my brother and I care about Cristina and Kieran too. If you try to leave me out of this I will never forgive you Jaime Rosales," and she meant it.

From surprise, he was now giving her an approving look. "I would have no other confidant," he said reaching out a hand to seal their deal with a handshake.

She didn't like the idea of hiding this from Ty, she knew he would be angry when he found out. She didn't like the idea of waiting to do anything either but Jaime had a point and he knew better then she did about what was going on in Faerie.

She had to trust him.

She took his hand, standing a little taller despite the new worries weighing on her shoulders.

88888888888888888

Not that the topic of previous discussion wasn't of immersible importance to Ty, but he really did need to focus on the predicament at hand. Kit had always been something of catalyst for his thoughts, fueling him with energy and ideas. But he was proving to be more of a distraction of late. And distractions in situations like these could prove to be regrettably fatal. Ty was hoping to avoid that sort of outcome.

"I don't suppose Livvy could bust us out like the good ole days," Kit said, in what Ty assumed must have been sarcasm considering he doubted Kit thought fondly of anything to do with his sister's ghost.

He felt his fingers clench automatically at her mention, reminding him how much more about himself Kit knew then others, and the things not even Kit knew.

"Not this time," he answered, hoping to end that line of discussion.

He turned his attention to the runes lining the circle. He recognized the language as Chthonic, the most common of the four demonic languages, which was good, his purgatic was rather rusty.

He tilted his head as he examined the particular linguistics used in the framing of the spell hoping to discern any exploitable loopholes. Spells much like Faerie speech was highly dictated by language and sentence structure, in most cases at least.

"Can you read it?" Kit asked.

"Yes, it's written in Chthonic. Due to the accessibility of spells in this language I would venture to say that this spell is fairly rudimentary. There are probably a few counter measures that exist for this specific variation,"

Of course, he still had no idea if the counter measures were anything that they could implement or what exactly they were, for that matter. "Can you read it?" He asked hoping for a second opinion on the nature of the spell.

"Uh, no I'm having enough trouble learning latin without adding on languages from other dimensions." Kit flicked the hair out of his face, the movement catching Ty's attention as he watched him forgetting the spell for a moment to count the freckles on Kit's nose.

There were four more than there used to be, he would know he had the number memorized. He once committed numerous small details about Kit to his memory.

"What does it say?"

Ty moved his gaze away and back to the spell to read it, " _Bound of their blood Tiberius Blackthorn, Christopher Herondale, sealed within the confines of the circle is their fate."_ Ty supposed their names were magically added to the spell when they crossed the threshold of the circle, ensuring there were no mistaken identity as to who was trapped inside.

Kit leaned back, seemingly considering the words. "So, correct me if I'm wrong.." He said slowly, "If we aren't bound by our blood then our fate isn't confined to the circle, right?"

"You're suggesting we leave some of our blood behind and see if that satisfies the requirement?"

Kit nodded, "It doesn't say _all_ of our blood is bound after all."

Ty smiled. There was the illumination that only Kit could shine with that he was waiting for.

8888888888888888888888

Ty and Kit sat in the middle of the circle when Hypatia came back, her hands on her hips, her bronze colored eyes staring down at them.

She raised an eyebrow, "I never expected you two to accept defeat so gracefully."

Ty pressed his palm firmly into the wood at her comment.

"Don't worry I have plenty more scathing comments for you and your friends." Kit said looking less then intimidating as he sat cross legged on the ground next to him.

And there it was, at the mention of her friends, she glanced to the side, turning her head just slightly. An automatic response, as if expecting them to suddenly appear, just as Kit said.

On que, they both sprang up, Ty's injured hand grabbing for one of his knives as Kit reached for his dagger. They lept out of the circle taking Hypatia by complete surprise.

Kit had his dagger to her throat, and Ty held his knife to her lower back before she could even blink.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the circle, completely visible now that they weren't sitting in a way as to obstruct her view from the blood stains they had left behind.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, making a harsh sound.

"You know, I even tried to warn you of the dangers of being a total cliche, and yet here we are. Why don't the villains ever listen to the heroes? Or were you just hoping we'd escape?"

"They wouldn't be villains if they could listen to reason," Ty answered before realizing the question probably wasn't directed at him.

Kit didn't seem to mind however, "But when the heroes are this good looking who needs principals?"

Ty started to argue how that was a terrible way to dictate one's morals when Hypatia interrupted.

"If you're going to kill me please just get it over with. I'm pretty sure forcing me to listen to the two of you flirt is a breach on your Accords."

Ty felt his mouth go dry at the same time it became impossible to even look in the vicinity of where Kit was standing, "This isn't flirting," he said in a rush, "I believe it's referred to as banter."

Hypatia eyed him, "And how would you know the difference?"

Ty felt he should take offense to that except that she was probably right. Only shouldn't he know if he was flirting? If that wasn't the case, then is that what it meant to have a flirty personality? Did Kit have such a personality that he would flirt with anyone?

Ty shook his head trying to redirect his thoughts. He was getting distracted trying to solve one puzzle when he had yet to finish the one in front of him, "besides, you haven't told us who sent you after Kit."

"Then you might as well kill me because I'm not telling you. I have much more to fear from them then your broken Clave."

"Even from death?" That seemed rather short sighted, and stupid in Ty's opinion. But then again they did just establish she must not have the best reasoning skills.

She sighed, "just do what you will, Shadowhunter, and hand down your righteous judgment already," she said in a tone that suggested she thought quite the opposite.

He was stalling, he knew that. But he didn't have an answer to give, at least not a sufficient one. He had the right to end her life, she had broken the Accords and betrayed his own trust. Moreover, they were running out of time, and when they did, he could safely assume that all of their lives would be forfeit.

Ty put down his knife, "I won't kill you. I'm not arresting you either,"

Hypatia's mouth fell open in what must have been utter shock, " What do you mean? You're not letting me go!"

"On the contrary, I am. You said you weren't in a negotiable situation correct? It sounds like you were coerced. You've helped me in the past on several accounts. I won't end your life because you were forced into this."

She gaped at him, "What sort of Shadowhunter lets their enemies go after trying to kill them?"

She sounded angry for some reason that was beyond Ty. He chalked it up to more irrational behaviors on her part.

He knew his decision wasn't the most logical but the idea of killing her seemed far to unnecessary. Even more than that it just felt wrong to him. "Me," he answered, " I don't really care what everyone else's perception of a Shadowhunter should be, and I definitely don't care to live up to such expectations."

"Surely you have more sense then this fool?" She said turning to Kit in another bewildering statement that made Ty wonder if she truly had a death wish he was unaware of.

Kit gave her a hard look making Ty nervous.

Would he stand by his decision or would he make a different choice?

With a sigh, Kit relaxed putting his dagger back in his weapons belt. "Don't look at me, I'm not killing you."

Ty felt himself release a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The softness changed in his expression again as he looked back at Hypatia, "But don't think I won't if you come after me again," he warned.

"And remember," Ty added as they turned to go down the stairs, "It was Shadowhunters who spared you. If you get in more trouble, next time go to the Clave."

Hypatia stepped back and quickly opened a portal for herself, enhancing Ty's eagerness to get out of the shop before anyone arrived.

As they started down the stairs he heard Hypatia call after them before the green light of the portal that lit up the dark room blinked out, taking her with it.

"The time for running is over now that they know who you are Kit. They will find you."

888888888888888

They were running down the alley now, weaving in and out through the buildings and jumping over fences to get back to the Shadow Market as quickly as possible and regroup. So far there had been no sign of anyone following them, Ty considered themselves very lucky.

They slowed as they reached the street to blend in with the crowd, the old theater in sight just a mile ahead of them.

"You know, I don't know why I find it so surprising that Hypatia set us up like that. It's not like shes made it a secret how much she hates Shadowhunters," Kit said.

"I should have known," Ty said feeling ashamed, "I knew it was her shop as soon as we stepped inside. All the merchandise was the same as the shop we visited back in L.A. The organization of the stock was even the same as well. I just didn't think she had any reason to betray us."

"That's not your fault Ty, like you said it was her choice."

It was reassuring to hear that Kit didn't hold him completely to blame. Though he knew seeing through others motives was not his strong suit by any means.

"I should have told you," he admitted, knowing Kit was much far more suited to that sort of thing.

Kit considered this, "yeah, you probably should have. I know it's not something you think about, but you've always had the habit of doing things on your own even when we were supposed to be partners. If you have teammates you have to learn to make sure they're on the same page as you otherwise they can't work with you."

Ty was a little surprised at the honesty of the response. He once thought Kit would never have lied to him but even then he couldn't really recall ever garninering such blunt reprimanding from him before. Not that he minded in this case, seeing as he was in the right. It made him wonder what else Kit had never told him, and what his real unfiltered feelings towards him were.

He knew, at least, that Kit didn't hate him as much as previously thought, and that gave him enough encouragement to do what he did next.

Ty stopped, Kit took a few steps before realizing Ty wasn't behind him and turned around.

"I've made a decision," he announced, " I know I told you before that if you didn't want to be apart of this mission I could have you replaced. I've changed my mind."

"What do you mean?" Kit asked in a low voice that made Ty feel that Kit was on edge at the statement.

"I need you apart of this team with me. We work well together, and I know there isn't a suitable replacement at the Academy. So, I decided to retract my previous offer, you will be working with the team indefinitely," he explained.

Kit seemed upset at the demand, and Ty couldn't completely blame him hating to be told what to do himself. Still, it did hurt to see.

"You're ordering me to be apart of the team now?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I hope you can be ok with that." Ty let his hands flutter at his sides, feeling the tension in his body grow.

Kit didn't respond immediately, instead he stared at the ground in front of him.

"It's a good opportunity to prove yourself." He said, assuming that Kit needed some reassurance that the arrangement would be beneficial to him as well.

Kit let out a sigh, "Fine, but I need you to promise me something first."

"Yes?"

"The whole First Heir thing has to be kept a secret," he seemed serious enough until he said, "I don't need anyone treating me like royalty, I have enough fans as it is."

Ty frowned at the unlikely hood that Kit had a secret fanclub. Although, Masone and Mia did seem to be awe of him. Maybe he would ask them about that later to see if there was some hidden club unbeknownst to even Kit he could uncover.

"I doubt you have to worry about that."

"Just a joke," he clarified unnecessarily.

"An unfunny one," Ty said not because he didn't find Kit amusing but more because he couldn't help being reminded of the danger Kit must be in, Hypatia's warning coming back to him like a distant echo.

Kit turned his head away from him, hiding his face before continuing their walk back to the Market.

888888888888888888

The New York Shadow Market was much more than just dusk and twilight skies like the one in L.A. The faerie lights that lit up the theater in a dim soft glow turned the old windows to stained glass. The curtains were hung with ropes of ivy and baby's breath and even the dust the sifted through the air looked like falling stardust, glittering when they hit the light just right. Kit knew at sunrise the magic would vanish and the theater would transform back into an old abandoned building with the leave of the Market goers. There was almost something religious about it.

Kit watched as downworlders, Faeries with vines for hair, vampires who looked as if they hadn't updated their wardrobe since the 16th century, and werewolves with tufts of fur sticking out their ears, chattered and traded. He even saw a few hopeful pickpockets trying to swipe some charms off one of the Faerie's stall. He pretended not to notice, the Shadow Market and Shadowhunters didn't exist in the same space, this was a place outside hard laws and ran on house rules, and petty theft was part of the deal.

He wished he could browse the wares, soak up the interactions between the people. The deals, the deceit, the secrets, and the strange sense of comradery that only a Shadow Market could offer.

He knew places like this would always have a captivating appeal to him, but he couldn't stay. He had forgoed that life long ago and considering he had a bounty on his head he decided against asking to stay awhile longer.

He pretended not to notice Ty watching him. He had to work on his poker face if even Ty could tell how wistful he must look right about now.

They had met up with Dru and Jaime as they waited for Mia and Mason to finish up with whatever they were doing. Jaime filled them in of how their investigation went, Dru was noticeably quieter, only adding to the conversation to fill in some details that Jaime had forgotten. He wondered if their mission didn't go as smoothly as Jaime had let on, and if Ty had noticed the change in his sisters demeanour.

Kit couldn't be certain but he suspected from her subdued expression and the look Jaime was giving her that they weren't telling them everything.

Meanwhile in the distance, Mason had his arm around Mia and was talking rather animatedly with a jittery expression on his face. The warlock girl in charge of the stall was regarding them with a deadpan expression, though with pure white eyes it was a little hard to tell. The stall displayed bottles of all shapes and sizes with liquid alight with luminescent colors, some even glowed with several at once. Definitely the real deal unlike the bottles filled with water and food coloring him and his dad used to try to pass off as legit.

He guessed by the way Mason kept gesturing to Mia and the way she awkwardly clung to him that they were trying to convince her that Mia had been dosed up on love potion.

After a few more minutes of painful acting did they leave the stall rejoining their group.

They started moving down the aisles together as they made their way to the exit.

"Did you two have fun?" Dru wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, teasing them as they joined the group. Mia and Mason immediately stepped apart from each other, taking to walking on either side of Dru, leaving Jaime to look a little out of place if he didn't seem so nonchalant about everything.

Kit didn't really remember much about Jaime Rosales but he had a sort of casualness that made Kit suspicious.

"Did _you?"_ Mia shot back.

Mason sniggered, clapping his hand over his mouth to try to hide the sound.

Dru turned a bright scarlet.

"Were you able to find out where Lucus bought the potion from?" Kit said attempting to deter the conversation trying to spare Dru of an further embarrassment.

Mason shrugged looking put out, "Apparently she's had a higher demand in her stuff lately, so she couldn't say."

"More like wouldn't" muttered Kit.

He risked a glance at Ty, his brow furrowed at the news, his hand resting on his belt, tapping his fingers in time as he thought.

Kit must not have been paying attention, maybe he was just distracted, or maybe the universe had it out for him. One of those reasons had to be the explanation for what happened next.

His hand, or elbow, _something_ , snagged on a clear container as he passed a stall sending it crashing to the ground in front of him.

Amid the broken glass was a creature that looked like a ball of flexible mucus. It emanated a low chattering noise as it shook away the shards of glass attempting to stick to the slime on its body before springing for Kit, becoming airborne.

He didn't have time to react, his mind still trying to remember even knocking over the container much less keeping up with the fact that a ball of snot was now flying at his face.

Without missing a second, Ty grabbed an empty cardboard box sitting beside the stall and swiped the creature mid air, slamming the box with creature inside on the ground.

"W-what the hell is that?" Mason stammered.

Kit just blinked, trying to register what just happened.

" _Necrotizing_ _staphylococcus demonica,"_ Ty said as he swiftly flipped the box, closing it before the thing emerged again. "It's a sort of flesh eating demon that only feds of the epidermis."

Dru and Jaime exchanged a look.

Ty continued, "It can be contained by any material as long as it's trapped on all four sides but if it comes into contact with flesh it will rapidly devour the skin of it's victim."

"Uhmm," Kit tried to clear his throat as he realized how close he came to having his face ripped off.

Ty looked him over, gray eyes dancing across his skin. Though he didn't ask if he was alright, he supposed that would have seemed like an unnecessary question seeing as how he still had a face.

Kit might have been a little unnerved by the intense scrutiny Ty was looking at him if he wasn't so rattled as it was. Thank god Ty knew what they were dealing with. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if Ty didn't have the habit of knowing everything.

A loud 'hmph' behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see the vendor, a woman with long red horns and wrinkled skin silently holding her hand out to him for payment.

"And it cost me a pretty penny too," She informed them.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're _illegal_ demon almost kills him and you want him to pay for it?" Jaime said.

Kit on the other hand, didn't even grumble as he fished in his pockets for some money, didn't even care that he was being shaken down for all he was worth. Forget the pretty lights and interesting company, he wanted out of here.

He handed her the money, Ty picked up the box carrying it with him as they started to walk away.

"Your taking that with you?" She said in outrage that she just lost her prized merchandise.

Kit could have mentioned the breach in the Accords she committed by even having the thing nonetheless selling it, but he was at a Shadow Market, so instead he just said, "I broke it I bought it right?"

They could still hear her swearing after them all the way to the exit.

"Did you two have any better luck?" Mia asked looking pale and like she needed a pick me up.

Ty looked disgruntled as he said with irritation, "It appears that I may have made my previous statement prematurely. Faeries may or may not be involved, as it turns out."

"Faeries are definitely involved," Kit clarified.

He was answered with a collective groan from the group and an unhappy noise from Ty.

He watched as Dru came over to talk to Ty, giving him more details on the apartment. Ty in turn told her as much as he could about their mission, Dru pressing for me details as they walked. Every now and then Dru would try to bring him into the conversation with an encouraging smile and comment directed his way. And he had to admit, he didn't mind as he watched them with a closeness he didn't remember them sharing before.

Maybe there was some good news after all.

Ack! I don't know why this chapter about drove me crazy trying to finish it, but hopefully it's still enjoyable and worth the wait. Let me know please how you guys feel about the story thus far! and don't worry that whole pesky 'I love you' thing will be discussed...eventually.


	5. Distractions

Flesh eating demons, magic circles, and attempts at kidnapping aside, they made it back in time for dinner at least. Kit was sitting on the edge of the table, Allen and Jake sitting on either side of him in their seats still eating their food.

"I can't believe they let you guys go to a Shadow Market, that is so awesome," Jake said lamenting his bad luck, shaking his head. Thankfully, he seemed to have forgiven Kit for telling him to shut up the other day, probably discounting it as a brief act of insanity.

Kit wished he could.

Kit rolled his eyes, "it's not a big deal, I've been to the Market plenty of times with my dad,"

This seemed to impress them more as they exchanged a look. He didn't really talk about his dad much to anyone here and was wondering what kind of impression they had of his late father from the brief mentions that he made of him.

"But don't they sell lots of illegal things there, right? Isn't that the whole point of them?" Allen asked.

"Not exactly, I mean there is a lot of illegal things going on, but it's more of a place for downworlders to meet without being in fear of Shadowhunters."

They looked back at him blankly.

He guesed this might be something hard to understand to Shadowhunters. The idea that downworlders who never felt protected by the law made a place for themselves out of sight of it and because of the absence of that law, crime naturally followed after as a by product, not as the original intent.

"Look, there is always going to be people doing illegal things but I guarantee you Shadow Markets or at least not like the ones that exist now, wouldn't exist if things were more equal."

Jake lifted his fork in the air as if to use it to demonstrate a point but just managed to get mash potatoes everywhere, "But things _are_ equal now. I mean Alec Lightwood is Consul and he's married to Magnus freakin' Bane. I heard they even got married in gold."

They did. Kit was there, well sort of, but that wasn't the point.

He didn't know how to explain to them that three years wasn't enough time to change all the laws or everyone's opinions of downworlders or their relation with the law. If that was the case he would be living it up in a nice country manor in Idris by now.

But they didn't grow up like he did, feeling as though downworld was his home and illicit activities was a perfectly viable way to make a living. They didn't see all the distrust, abuse of power, and the terrible things some people had to do just to survive because of laws like the Cold Peace.

Or the families ripped apart by said laws.

Kit risked a glance over his shoulder at Ty. He was sitting on the other side of the table a few seats down, Dru on one side, Mia on her right. On Ty's left was Mason.

He noticed Mason seemed to get along well with Ty. It had never occurred to him before that Mia and Mason must have known Ty as well through Dru.

Ty was still dressed in the clothes Kit had given him. He was wearing his headphones to buffer out the sound of the clattering of silverware and and chatter of the students.

His thoughts turned over to the events that day. They worked well together. Maybe they hadn't changed too much after all, maybe they still could be friends. After all, his feelings were in the past, they didn't necessarily have to carry over to the present. If he could just ignore all that like Ty seemed too, then maybe they could start over.

"So, um, you don't have anymore of those pictures, right?" Allen asked.

Kit had almost forgotten about the pictures he hung up all over the Academy to get back at Allen for stealing his witchlight. "That's a good question."

"C'mon man, just tell me there's no more," he said with a tone that suggested he didn't care if it was true or not.

"There's anywhere from zero to a massive stack hidden away," Kit said.

Allen groaned loudly gripping his hair.

Kit turned his attention back to Ty, hoping to see him looking his way, wanting Ty to see him surrounded by friends, carefree, and and in a place he belonged. Far different from how he had been when he came to the Blackthorns.

Ty was, however, not looking at him. Reminding him that trying to impress Ty was a poor way to begin a new start unless he _wanted_ to go full circle.

Something caught his attention, a soft laugh sounding so distant that at first he thought he must have imagined it to hear it so clearly in the clamour of the crowded room. Or maybe it was because the sound was somewhat familiar like a dream he had forgotten as soon as he woke up, leaving him to wonder if he had even dreamed at all.

Kit looked up and let out a small gasp at the girl sitting just above him on one of the wooden rafters that ran the length of the hall.

He heard Jake say something to him, saw Allen look around to see what he was staring at out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't paying attention to them.

A likeness of Livvy ripped straight from his memories as if he had never forgotten the small details about her, the shape of her nose, the angle of her jaw, the way her hair fell from her face, sat perfectly preserved with her long legs swinging from the rafters. Everything about her was the same save her coloring that seemed bleached out like a watercolour left to dry on top of another painting as the background of the walls behind her stood out boldly through her.

She was looking down at the students, holding her hand up to her mouth to suppress a giggle. She looked just like she did when she and Ty would spy on the Centurions, finding places to hide just out of sight while she came up with elaborate stories to tell her twin.

Her eyes scanned the room, passing over each face, Kit's and even Dru's with the same brief curiosity she would give a stranger, as if she didn't recognize them until she settled on her twin.

Ty was looking back up at her, his eyes studying her, his brows in a deep crease.

Kit looked back up at her to watch as she began to shimmer like a holograph from some old scifi movie until her image sputtered out. Ty's gaze flickered down looking for Kit. His eyes seemed to hold a question as he caught him staring at the space his sister's ghost just was. Everyone else was just white noise as they stared back at each other, sharing in a moment that only they could.

Kit nodded once, yes had seen her.

He might have imagined the fraction of Ty's shoulders relaxing, or the breath he seemed to exhale. But it begged a question of how much company Ty had found in Livvy's ghost over the years or if it was more lonesome than a locket to keep her memory would have been instead. And if he had wanted someone to carry that burden with him.

88888888888888888888888888888

Kit sat alone at a window seat in one of the several common rooms in the Academy. It was one of his favorite spots because of it's view of the lake and the fact that you could open the window to climb out onto the the slanted roof, not that Kit did that if anyone was asking.

He had a text book on demonic languages propped open on his knee as he stared out the window in a daze. He should probably be studying his latin he knew, it was more likely to come up on the test but recent events reminded him how much he had neglected this area of study. Maybe he always assumed he would have a warlock on hand to consult, but that wasn't the attitude of an aspiring Scholomance applicant.

The only problem with this spot, or most places in the Academy in general, with the nice lighting, warm brown paint and wood panels, was that it didn't exactly inspire him to study or fight demons. He found himself wanting to curl up and read a book, just not this book. He wondered not for the first time who came up with the interior design of the place.

He was completely zoned out staring blankly in the distance when a shadow fell over him.

He looked up to see Dru standing over him. There was a picture of a birthday cake on her shirt that appeared to be dripping blood instead of icing and font that read, ' _Birthday Massacre.'_ "Studying?" She asked with a smirk.

Kit looked down at the floor where his book had slipped from his hands and fallen without him realizing.

He slid further down in his seat in defeat. "Why do we even have to take a test when we're busy trying to save the world?"

Dru picked up the book and handed it back to him, which he reluctantly took.

"Now you're just being overdramatic."

"I _am_ overdramatic, have you met me?"

Dru rolled her eyes, "Besides, I think I heard the term 'group project' being thrown around by the teachers."

"We're trying to locate sacred magical artifacts not build a paper mache volcano," Kit said.

Dru gave him a confused look before going to look out the window.

Kit almost forgot Shadowhunters limited knowledge of mundane schools and traditions, and tried again, "Who could forget the tale of Arthur and the group project to find the Holy Grail."

Dru snorted, "That was a myth mostly. I think it was based off the Mortal Cup though."

She was probably procrastinating too, he thought as she continued to stare out the window. She must have a lot to catch up on since she only just arrived at the Academy. In fact, she had yet to spend much time in class thanks to their 'group project'.

Still, she seemed to be doing well and Kit couldn't help feeling proud of her at how far she came from the girl he used to know complaining how unfair it was she was always left out to the girl in front of him standing tall and confident.

But then again, last he had seen her she had just lost a sister and the world was moving so fast around her it was no wonder she had felt pressured to keep up.

He thought about telling her about seeing Livvy's ghost at dinner but thought better of it. It seemed cruel somehow, that he could see her sister and she never would again.

It occurred to him then that he had apologized to Ty for leaving but he had never apologized to her, and that maybe he should.

"Hey, Dru," he said catching her attention.

"Hmm?" She said without looking his way.

Kit took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you goodbye when I left."

She did turn then, her eyes wide and shining.

Kit stood up when he realized the brightness there were tears. "Dru-?"

She hugged him then, it was quick, but tight during its entirety. He didn't have time to respond or hug her back, too stunned that his spontaneous apology evoked such a strong response and guilt that it was an afterthought to begin with.

"You know I hated you when you left." She said as she pulled back away from him.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," he was relieved to see her tears were gone as she looked at him now.

She shook her head, her loose curls falling around her shoulders. "No, it's not. I was just so _lonely,_ and everyone kept leaving. For awhile I thought it was easier to be angry at everyone than sad so I wouldn't have to miss them. Then there was Ty, and I knew I couldn't be Livvy, but things were easier while you were there and when you left I was afraid he would stop wanting me around too."

Kit thought back to how badly Dru had wanted to be there for Ty and how scared she was that he would reject her. When he left it must have felt like walking on eggshells as she tried to find a new balance between her and her brother. He never would have thought that in her own way Dru had needed him.

Kit slumped back into the arm chair, running his hands through his hair, "Dru, I really am sorry. I was just so messed up and I was scared that I was gonna lose Ty too that I was out of my mind. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't know what I was doing," he rambled, coming up short to steady his shaky breathing. How was he supposed to explain letting Ty in his clearly desperate state go through with necromancy? There was no excuse for that.

Dru sat down on arm of his chair as to sit next to him.

"I know you were only doing your best and I shouldn't be angry you made a mistake. I think all of us were relying on you too much to take care of Ty, and that wasn't fair, you only just knew each other. I think everyone wanted to forget you were still dealing with your fathers death and that you could do it on your own so everyone could worry about other things." She looked over at him with much more understanding than he thought he deserved, "We should have been there for the both of you and I should have understood how much pressure you were under. I'm sorry too."

He never thought he would receive understanding let alone an apology. It was a pretty remarkable thing to feel like someone was on his side, or at least willing to be. He didn't feel like he really deserved all of that just yet. Even though it was true, that he pushed away all of his grief and fears to the side so he could be whatever it was Ty needed, and that in hindsight might not have been the best decision for himself. It was easy to be angry at the other Blackthorns for not noticing that Ty needed what he couldn't possibly provide. But he couldn't get rid of the guilt for not being the friend that Ty wanted. Because in the end the real reason he couldn't be there for him was because he was using Ty as a distraction from all those things he couldn't face just yet and he let his feelings for him cloud his judgment of what was actually best for the both of them.

But Dru was offering him forgiveness and for the first time Kit felt like he could take some of the blame off of himself. Maybe in time he could even learn to forgive himself too.

He knew his dad would think of him pathetic for letting someone else have so much control over his state of mind but he thought at least that Tessa and Jem would be proud, and that was what really mattered.

"Thanks Dru, I think I really needed that."

Dru smiled and stood up, offering him her hand, "C'mon, I'm going back to study with the others. You should come too."

He decided to take her up on that offer and let her pull him out of his seat. Afterall, he was part of the group now. Why shouldn't he study with them?

88888888888888888888888888888

The library had a pretty impressive collection considering how new the Academy was and without the resources from Idris. Kit half expected the Library to consist of a small bookshelf shoved in a corner with only five or so old dusty hand me down books and outdated manuels when he first came here. But in actuality the Academy had a proper library with donated books from all over the world, including a large number of old classics that had nothing to do with Shadowhunting donated by Tessa, who insisted they were required reading material for any individual.

In one of the corners of the room was a sitting space with a coffee table, a few armchairs, and a loveseat, which is where they found the rest of the group.

Mia was sitting by the coffee table which had notebooks and two coffee mugs set aside for her and Dru. Mason was sitting on one end of the love seat his nose two inches away from a complicated looking manual, Ty on his other side lounging more casually with a notebook he was working in propped up on his knees.

Kit had noticed that Ty was spending most of his free time in the library, he even noticed him eating breakfast in there earlier. He wondered if it was just the books he had access to or if it was the familiarity of the surroundings in the way that all libraries were similar that he found comforting.

"I brought Kit with me, found him drooling in his textbook," Dru announced.

"I wasn't _drooling,_ " he corrected, "or sleeping. I was just reading really closely."

He took one of the armchairs and flipped his book back open, noting a lack of drool stains.

He noticed Ty's eyes scan the cover of his book for a moment before returning to whatever he was doing. It made Kit feel slightly self conscious for some reason. Maybe because the only reason he was brushing up on his demonic languages was because how easily Ty out classed him the other day.

Everything fell into place rather effortlessly after that. If Kit still had any reservations about if he could really implement himself in with this group, they were soon forgotten. Dru and Mia were working on a study guide together complete with notes Mia had made for her to catch her up on what she had missed. Mason frequently kept coming up with questions from the text he was reading for Ty who would answer him politely without looking up from his notebook.

Kit guessed Ty was working on something other then class work, after all it's not like he needed to study. Ty could probably pass any test the Clave could throw at him. It made him wonder not for the first time why he wasn't at the Scholomance.

Mason scratched his head with his pencil, "So, Simon the Scribe was the name of a Silent Brother who was staying at the Cluj Institute in the 1450s, right?" He asked.

"Actually," Kit said speaking up, " no one really knows if he was a Silent Brother or not, that's just how he signed his correspondence." Kit had actually read a good bit on the spread of Vampirism. It was kind of hardcore like some kind of video game or fantasy novel. It was something right up Dru's alley too with all the blood and gothic castles.

Ty looked over at him impressed, making Kit feel ridiculously proud of himself.

"Sounds like a Silent Brother name though," said Mason.

"Maybe he was just more of a scholar then a fighter," Ty suggested as if he liked the idea.

"Either way I guess it worked out for the best since it seems like the only accounts from that time seem to be written by him. If he didn't put as much focus on recording events we probably wouldn't know anything about what happened" Kit noted.

Ty smiled his way, a brief flash of that smile that used to remind him of sunrises. It caught him off guard and he was sure he was staring.

"That just goes to show the value in Shadowhunters finding other pursuits than just fighting," said Ty.

Kit snapped himself out of it, "yeah, well if everyone was the same, humans wouldn't have gotten very far." Kit said thinking about the different Shadowhunters he knew and even though the Clave didn't always like their talents or differences the world was irrefutably better for them.

888888888888888888888888888

After about an hour or so the group decided they could use a break. Which was good news for Kit because the words on the page he was reading were starting to become meaningless. Of course that could be because the words were in another language that was physically impossible for him to even speak properly.

Kit got up, lifting his arms behind his head as he stretched out. He caught Ty's eyes before he looked away from him, returning his attention back to his notebook.

Kit wandered over to him, curious to see what he had been working on all this time.

It wasn't notes or anything like he expected, but was instead a detailed sketch of what looked to be a bouquet, but on close inspection what had first appeared to be flowers were actually butterflies. Kit had nearly forgotten about the drawings of insects and animals Ty used to have hanging up on his wall.

He had thought they were impressive back then but this went beyond just the skill to remember minute details that Ty had a knack for. This was artistic with how the butterflies acted as petals for the stems of the flowers and the shading that helped hide that illusion.

Like so many things about Ty, it was beautiful.

"This is incredible Ty, you've really improved," he said unable to help the awe in his voice.

Ty ducked his head as he closed the book, Kit thought he could see him blush.

"It's just something I thought of doing in the meantime. But I think I could use a break too."

Kit looked over to one of the tables where a board game was left behind from some other students. Kit walked over and lifted up the game to show everyone. "Wanna play Monopoly?"

Dru, who was standing next to Mia and Mason, snorted, "With Ty? Uh, no thanks."

Ty looked over to Kit, his eyes resting on his elbow, "they stopped playing board games with me when I was ten."

Kit assumed 'they' meant Dru and the rest of the Blackthorns.

"Well we only need two people if you want to play."

Ty sat down his notebook and straightened up, "If you don't mind losing."

Kit smiled. Coming from anyone else it would sound arrogant but he knew Ty was just pointing out the fact that he did usually win and that was why the Blackthorns no longer played with him.

"Oh, don't worry I don't plan on losing," and he didn't, he was instead filled with a determination to show Ty exactly the kind of game he played.

He didn't bother mentioning that Jem and Tessa no longer played with him either for a very good a reason.

88888888888888888888888888

Dru headed downstairs alongside Mia and Mason in search of grabbing some lunch, leaving Ty and Kit to their game. The walk was unusually quiet. Dru would be more concerned about what was bothering her two friends except the need to satisfy the rumbling in her stomach had her preoccupied.

Mason's face was scrunched up as if he was trying to solve a very difficult problem, "Kit and your brother used to be close right? But they're not now, really.."

They both turned to look at her, causing her to look away.

"Something like that.." She mumbled.

"But they seem to be getting along now right?" Mia pointed out sounding very much like the optimist Dru knew she wasn't. Maybe she was just hopeful that Kit was happy since she had a thing for him. She felt another jolt of concern she didn't understand go through her at the thought.

She wondered if they were ok now or if it was just another calm before the storm.

"So? What happened?" Mason said punctuating his sentence by jabbing the pencil he still had in the air.

"Well, I don't really know.." She said honestly. Sure, the whole necromancy thing was a pretty big deal and she could see why that would upset Kit and why Ty would be resentful if Kit tried to stop him. But she didn't really know if any of that happened. But it hardly seemed like Ty was upset at Kit in the aftermath of everything.

Either way she doubted they were going to tell her anytime soon.

Mason wedged himself in between herself and Mia, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"Then let's find out! C'mon, it'll be our own game to see who can figure it out first. Then we can help fix whatever happened!"

Dru thought that was a terrible idea but she knew there was no point trying to talk Mason out of it. Besides, if they wouldn't tell her themselves what choice did she have really?

"Well, what do we get if we win?" Mia brought up.

"Uh..well.." Mason faltered, clearly not thinking that far ahead.

Dru was trying to come up with a reason to change the subject when a beautiful excuse materialized in the form of Jaime Rosales.

Jaime was walking towards them as if he often found himself wandering the halls of the Shadowhunter Academy with a winning smile, a bag of doughnuts, and two cups of coffee in hand, like a beautiful mirage.

Her stomach rumbled again at the sight of the food.

"Dru!"

It took her a moment to register the unusualness in the sight of seeing Jaime here given his casualness as if he belonged here, or anywhere for that matter. By the time she managed to say his name back he had somehow untangled her from her friends and was walking her away with his arm around hers.

She looked back at her friends who were exchanging confused glances and gave them an apologetic shrug while Jaime winked back at them.

"You know, I was on my way to get lunch," she pretended to be annoyed. Really, she wasn't though, she found it really hard to be when he acted so happy to see her. She couldn't help the happiness she felt as well at seeing him, she wondered when and if that was going to change.

"That's why I brought donuts and coffee. I heard you guys were cramming for exams."

She guessed that meant he had been talking to Ty, but what about if it wasn't about Mark?

He handed her a coffee and took a sip. It was deliciously sweet, she would have been self conscious to indulge in that much sugar on her own but Jaime had bought it for her so clearly he wasn't judging.

Besides, a sugar fix was exactly what her brain was needing after reading and re-reading those study guides.

They started their way up the stairs to the library, Dru taking sips from her coffee already feeling the caffeine in her veins restoring her to life. Double mocha latte with extra sugar, waaay better than an energy rune any day.

"So, why are you here? For the mission?" she asked him, " I don't think Ty has decided what to do next yet, or at least he hasn't _told_ us what the plan is."

The smile on his face dropped immediately, "Actually, It's about your other brother. Have you heard from him yet?"

Dru shook her head feeling the caffeine in her system turn to nervous energy.

Jaime didn't press, just nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I'm going to ask the Alliance if he was on a diplomatic mission in the Unseelie lands. Their movements have become really unpredictable lately and I'm beginning to think that whatever is going on is connected to that."

Dru had nearly forgot that Jaime alongside Mark and Cristina were acting ambassadors to Faerie.

"Why three Faerie ambassadors? I mean, I guess it doesn't hurt anything after everything with the Cold Peace."

"Mark and Cristina have a close tie to Faerie so it makes sense why the Alliance wanted them but a lot of the Fair Folk, mostly the Seelies, see them little more then the Kings Shadowhunter whores."

Dru whipped around at the harshness of his words but Jaime looked unfazed and was continuing on like nothing.

"Not that the Consul would, but there are many Shadowhunters who think they can't be partial because of their relationship. So, now _I'm_ the more professional one," he laughed.

Dru was still gaping at him. How could he talk like that so easily about Cristina.

"Hm?" He said catching on to her stare, "Not that it matters, Tina has never let what other people think about her change her mind before. Still, it does work out for me." He said, turning on his charm again giving Dru a feeling of whiplash.

Dru realized then that there was still a lot about Jaime that she didn't know.

"And do you think that they can't be partial?" She asked.

Jaime considered this for a minute, " Tina and Mark are both great Shadowhunters, but I wouldn't put it past them to let their hearts get away with them," he said in way that suggested he didn't have a heart to get carried away with.

8888888888888888888

The game was lasting far longer than could be expected from Ty's experience. Usually, he won fairly quickly even in terms of monopoly. He had applied his usual strategy, buying up the best properties and building as soon as feasible. By Ty's estimate Kit should have already been bankrupt, but apparently he wasn't.

Ty was not naive enough anymore to disregard cheating as a possibility, in fact he was certain of it. He wasn't mad, however. It made the game more thrilling than Ty could have imagined. A new challenge to overcome, a new way to play and win then he realized.

Another perspective Kit had enlightened him to. It should have been frustrating to be cheated, as it always was when people broke from the script that Ty had memorized in order to know what to expect from other people. He was still learning the rules in which others applied when interacting with one another and when and why it was appropriate to break from them. Ty had always tried to consider it a learning experience, something exciting rather than discouraging when he got something wrong.

Ty had found that mindset easier in the past when it was Kit explaining what he had missed. Maybe because Kit had never judged him for not understanding the subtleties that others did, or maybe it was because Kit had a unique way of looking at the world himself.

A large part of the reason though was because Kit used to always be interested in what he had to say, valuing his perspective as much as his own, allowing Ty to feel comfortable and confident alongside him.

That was why they had been Sherlock and Watson.

Ty looked over at Kit as he brushed his blonde curls out of his face, catching a glimpse of blue eyes sparkling like the sea catching moonlight. His hands were calloused now, the Herondale ring fit well on his finger, as did the clothes that he wore, nice quality material, a necklace made of leather and wooden beads around his neck. He was smiling too as he waited for Ty to unravel the mystery he had presented him.

It was a moment that felt familiar to him despite the differences between them now, of other nights spent together doing not much of anything, reading, or talking as they walked the shoreline of the beach. Small things that had meant the world to him then.

For the past few years he had been a Sherlock without a Watson but as he looked at Kit now he couldn't help the thought that came to him, 'what was Sherlock without his Watson?'

But Kit was challenging him now, and Ty would hate to disappoint him. He weighed his options, he could continue observing him, waiting for him to make a mistake or he could switch tactics and force his hand, literally and figuratively.

Ty decided on a new approach, one he wouldn't employ normally, but the alternative was a possible stalemate or worse defeat.

And Ty really wanted to win.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"BS," Dru called.

Jaime's shoulders slumped as he flipped over his card revealing a queen instead an ace like he claimed.

Dru let out a giggle. Jaime had an absolute terrible poker face. She popped another doughnut in her mouth and looked over at Ty and Kit who were seated on the floor a fair distance away from them, Dru and Jaime taking up one of the corner tables.

Kit was smiling, laying on his side while Ty looked intensely focused, which Dru knew meant he was having fun as well. She figured they were due for another break seeing as how the only one they had taken was when Dru had taken Jaime up to the library and Kit convinced Jaime to stick around for awhile. They had been playing BS ever since while they watched them play.

Dru licked the powder off of her fingers before she remembered Jaime sitting next to her. She quickly grabbed a napkin to clean of her hands, peeking up at him self consciously but he had returned his attention back to Ty and Kit.

"It's cool those two stayed so close," he said thoughtfully.

That caused Dru to pause for a second, but she supposed he had no way of knowing otherwise would he?

"They actually haven't seen each other in three years." She said, dropping her voice even though she knew they weren't paying any attention to their conversation.

Jaime took the hint and lowered his voice to match her's, leaning in across the table. "Really? Did something happen?"

Dru nodded, "But when did you ever spend enough time around either of them to know how close they were?"

Jaime shrugged flashing her a mischievous smile, peering up at her through long dark lashes. "I might have snuck out of your room a few times when I was staying with you in London.."

Dru crossed her arms, "You asked me to hide you and then you snuck around the Institute behind my back?"

Jaime scratched the back of his head pretending to look abashed for her sake. "Well, you weren't always there and I got lonely?"

Dru narrowed her eyes willing herself not to laugh at his act.

"Ok, ok, I just was just curious to see the Blackthorns I heard so much about."

"Nosy," she admonished him, shaking her head. "I forgive you though."

Jaime pretended to breathe a sigh of relief before returning back to the topic apparently everyone in the Shadowhunter Academy was wondering. "So, what happened between them?"

Dru really wished people would stop asking her this question. It was one thing to have to lie about Livvy and her brother's past attempts at necromancy but it was another to admit that she wasn't even sure of the cause of their falling out. "I don't really know, just guesses maybe."

Jaime turned his gaze back to them for a moment studying them before turning back to her, "Is it because they're in love with each other?"

Dru let out a small yelp of surprise. Kit gave her a confused look before turning his attention back to Ty. But Dru was staring at them now, her mind went completely blank for a moment before it rapidly kicked into gear filling in Jaime's suggestion like the last piece to jigsaw puzzle in her memories she never knew her mind was working on the last few years.

Were they in love?

She saw Ty's dejected face when he realized Kit wasn't coming back, saw the sadness in his eyes as he asked Magnus, " _Where's Kit, really? But- can I say goodbye to him? If I could just talk to him once-"_

Was he in love with Kit and did Kit break his heart? That would make sense, after all Dru found it hard to believe that Kit could hold it against Ty for wanting to bring his sister back from the dead even if it was dangerous. After all, she didn't and he had even helped him.

She remembered then of another conversation she had with Kit years ago when she confessed how worried she was that Ty wasn't coping well and his own confession in return, " _So, why is it so hard for me to lie to this one person, to Ty?"_ He had asked her and she naively told him it was because they were friends. But Dru had thought of him as friend too and that didn't stop him from lying to her.

" _Whatever you thought you saw, it wasn't there_ ," that's right, that's what he told her a few days ago. It all suddenly made sense in a way it hadn't before, why Kit waited so long to try to stop Ty, why he left without a goodbye.

"How did I not notice?" She said putting her face in her hands feeling ashamed. Livvy would have known, she always knew what was going on with Ty. She could have been there for him better then she had been.

She lifted her head up as she thought of her sister as if she could find her in the room by looking around. But she knew even if Livvy was there she would never know. Maybe Livvy did talk about Kit with Ty when she was around. She didn't really know how much of her sister the spell managed to bring back, Ty didn't say. In fact, he didn't mention her much at all lately.

"To be fair, from the sounds of it none of you guys realized Emma and Julian were in love with each other either and according to Cristina it was pretty obvious," Jaime said.

"So all of the Blackthorns are incredibly dense. That helps a lot Jaime, thanks."

"I'm saying I think it's easier to see for an outsider. Sometimes it's hard to see the things we are so closest to," he explained, "of course I could be wrong."

But she watched Kit as they stood up to stretch, the way his eyes lingered on Ty and how he looked away when Ty looked back at him, the grimace on his face he tried to hide away.

She never noticed.

Ty walked over to them while Kit disappeared somewhere past the bookcases.

He came to a stop in front of Jaime who blinked up at him in surprise. For a moment Dru was worried he had somehow overheard their conversation.

"Kit is cheating," he told them to no one's surprise, "You've been watching us play, I want you to help me figure out how he's doing it."

Dru was a little surprised Ty had come to them for help, he must really want to win.

"I'll make it worth your while," Ty said pulling out bundle of monopoly money offering it to Jaime who stared down at it in confusion.

"Uh.." he paused, "Ty, this is monopoly money."

"Yes it is," Ty answered a little impatiently at the obvious statement.

"But- you're trying to bribe me with monopoly money?" Jaime tried again, clarifying.

"We are playing monopoly," Ty said trying to get him to take the money.

" _I'm_ not playing monopoly," Jaime still hadn't taken the bundle Ty was trying to push into his hand.

"As I see it you only need to be dealt in to be playing, so you could be."

Dru had to stifle a laugh at how similar Ty sounded to Kit when he came to talk with them earlier.

"Fine, I'll help you." Jaime finally agreed taking the money, at a loss of what else to do.

Ty smiled and crossed his arms. "Good, now what information do you have for me?" He asked expecting his bribe to yield results immediately.

"Uh, he keeps moving his hand behind the box every time he messes with his money. Maybe that's something."

Ty considered this, "I've noticed that as well but…" He trailed off, "I'll look into it, in the meantime let's all pay better attention." Ty walked back to the game seeing that Kit had returned. While Ty's back was turned Kit gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

Dru thought back to their conversation earlier…

8888888888888888888888888888

"Jaime is here," She announced when they came into the library.

"Cool," Kit said getting up to stretch and walk up to them.

"We're not working on the case right now," Ty informed him "I need to figure out who the warlock at the market was selling her love potions to."

Jaime held up the bag of donuts he was carrying, "yeah, I figured you guys could use some sugar to jump start your brain."

Ty plucked a donut from the bag. "I'll let you review my notes if you want while I finish this game of monopoly with Kit."

"That sounds like your pretty confident your going to win," Kit said.

"I am confident, and I probably will win," Ty replied in which Kit and Dru had to smile.

Ty left them to find his notebook, Kit watching until he was out of the library and then abruptly turned around to face them again as soon as he was out of sight. "So, he probably _will_ win."

"Obviously," Dru said.

Kit rolled his eyes at her, "Which is why I want your help." He slipped a few monopoly bills into Jaime's hand.

"When did you-?" Jaime said staring at his hand and the money in confusion as to where they had come from.

Kit ignored him, "All you have to do is tell Ty I'm doing something with my hand behind the box if he asks you for help and hold on to this for me in the meantime."

"Hey, I never agreed to help you. I was just stopping by to see if there was any progress." Jaime tried to give Kit the money back but he just shoved his hands in pockets defiantly and pulled out a deck of cards to hand to Dru. "Just hangout for awhile and play the game."

"Why do you have deck playing cards on you and _what_ game?" Jaime asked who was getting increasingly more confused and annoyed.

Kit sighed in exasperation, "We're playing monopoly, Jaime, keep up. Now, do you want to be on the winning side or not?"

A slow smirk spread across his face, " _That_ , I can get on board with."

888888888888888888888

Just as planned when Ty went to Jaime and Dru, Kit immediately stopped what he was doing with his hand. Ty was still doing well though on the board save for the lots none of them had bought up yet thanks to the fact that Kit had to slip a good portion of his funds to Jaime. If he could stall him for a little while longer Kit could come up with an excuse to take back his reserve funds before Ty hopefully realized the bank was running close to dry.

Ty had been watching him with even more focus and intensity. Kit was hoping that this fact wouldn't cause him to slip up, the way he was looking at him was getting pretty distracting, like how he was analyzing every part of him. And Kit himself was starting to get self conscious at were he was supposed to look. He couldn't stare at Ty staring at him and he couldn't just look at the monopoly board the whole time.

"Alright, this is getting past the point of ridiculous," Dru stated irritatedly, taking a seat next to them. "We were supposed to be a study group and now it's almost midnight. I haven't finished making my study guide with Mia, and speaking of Mia, who knows where her and Mason ran off to."

Kit felt guilty, she had convinced him to join them and pretty much took over the study group with his suggestion of playing a game with Ty.

"Deal me in so we can get this over with faster,"

Kit looked at Ty and shrugged taking out the needed amount from the bank while trying to obscure the dwindling funds from Ty's gaze and handed it over to Dru.

It didn't take long for Dru to buy up the remaining lots and send them both spiraling into bankruptcy with Kit's reserved money she apparently got from Jaime.

"You cheated," Ty said as the game finally came to an end.

"I just used the money you _both_ willingly gave me, pretty sure there are no rules against that."

Ty looked less convinced but knew he didn't have a leg stand on if he gave her money too. Kit just laughed, he of all people had been conned. He had completely forgotten how good of an actor she was after their time apart and the fixation of trying to avoid thinking about the Blackthorns at all.

Jaime knelt down beside her with a satisfied smirk on his face and he said, "As you can see Herondale, I'm _always_ on the winning side."

"You didn't actually do anything you know," Kit felt the need to point out because of how proud of himself he looked.

"I knew when to let someone else take the lead. That's a skill my friend."

"True enough," Kit agreed watching as Jaime smiled at Dru making it clear who he was actually proud of.

Dru started to tease Kit about how seriously they were taking the game while Jaime laid flat on his back and stretched out.

Ty picked up the board placing it back in its box and carried it over to one of the nearby shelves when Mason came jogging over with a phone outstretched towards Ty.

"I found her! The warlock that was selling love potions!"

Ty dropped the box less then delicately as he took the phone from Mason.

"I found her on instagram. Apparently she was providing potions for some kind of reveal happening soon in downworld."

Kit's head was swimming at the idea that downworlders were doing business on social media sights. Were they glamoured? Or was there a special instagram and twitter that downworlders used?

"On a side note, she also has a store on etsy that I just bought some pretty cool charm bracelets from," Mason mentioned.

"Excellent. This is just what I needed Mason, good work." Ty scrolled through the phone his eyes bright as the screen illuminated his features. Kit had no idea if half the words meant anything to him but he seemed happy regardless.

Mason positively beamed but Kit felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the compliments directed at Mason.

"If you can look into the people that have replied to her post about the reveal I'll look into where it's being held," Ty said.

Mason gave him a salute. "You got it, boss! I feel like an actual Sherlock and Watson duo."

The room went quiet, Ty said something, taking a step back.

Kit was on his feet before his brain could even registered why, it didn't matter cause his heart did. And where that jealousy had hit was now spreading in his heart like a familiar poison. He thought he knocked something over in his hastiness, was vaguely aware of the sudden quiet, but he could feel that poison taking over him. A poison made from bitter memories and love wasted.

He was never anyone, not Watson, not a friend.

Because he never mattered.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The words sounded sharp in their unnaturalness. An old wound unexpectedly torn open to find that it had been festering under the surface all this time.

Ty automatically took a step back from Mason, the comparison that was drawn unwelcome and wrong. "You're not-" he tried to say before Kit was on his feet, stumbling into a table and hurrying out the door.

The room fell silent for a moment as everyone stared after him.

"Oh, why did you have to say that," Dru said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

He was feeling afraid and very drained.

He was drained because the scene that unfolded was startling, and he couldn't begin to unravel his complicated feelings; to explain his adverse reaction to Mason's words nevermind Kit's.

He was afraid because the sight of Kit's retreating back was becoming all too familiar just when he thought they were beginning to understand one another, as they were finding a way back to each other. He didn't want this Kit, that was hurt in a way he couldn't seem to reach, couldn't begin to try to fix, to be his most prominent memory of him.

He wanted his Watson back, the one he would share every case with, every insight, the one who inspired him with new focus. The partner who balanced his own keen observations with his knowledge of downworld and nefarious dealings.

He wanted his friend back and how he allowed Ty to lean on him when he needed him most. How his presence alone was the one of his few solaces. The way Kit found him unique for the things most others would look down on him for.

But more than all of that he missed the sideway smiles, the light touches, and easy laughs from a boy who had no reason care to for him besides his open heart he tried to hide from the world. The boy who was never taught to trust, never to care, but made his own decisions without the biases of his father and how he fought furiously for people he hardly knew. The one who was stubborn, proud, and skeptical but just as vulnerable all the same, Ty knew.

He wanted Kit.

88888888888888888888888888

Kit thought he heard the door slam behind him, but he didn't know for sure. He was letting himself get wrecked with pity. He was supposed to be past this, to have moved on past the point of caring exactly what Tiberius Blackthorn regarded him as, yet it took less than twenty four hours for that lie to come crashing down and go back full circle to three years ago.

He wanted to be someone to Ty, even now he couldn't deny that was still true and it hurt to know that maybe Ty's interest in him was merely circumstantial.

Kit was there, Kit had been lonely and desperate for friendship, for any sort of attention. Why not him?

It didn't make him special, it didn't make him irreplaceable when he wasn't conveniently there to be dragged into his detective games. Why wouldn't he find someone else? Kit always told him not to call him Watson anyway, why would he bother waiting around for him then?

In reality he had no right to even be upset by any of it. But that didn't stop him from feeling so pathetic.

Kit almost collided head first into Mia, not even noticing her, who was carrying a small stack of books.

"Kit!" She gasped, reaffirming her grasp on her books, "You were going so fast! You practically jumped out at me!"

He mumbled something back, the near collison not enough to shake him from his thoughts.

"Are you… alright?" She asked tilting her head slightly, freeing a few more loose strands from the small knot at the nape of her neck.

Kit tried to shake himself out of it at the question realizing he was acting like a maniac again, but apparently that's what Ty did to him. He turned Kit into an incoherent mess robbed of sense and rational decision making. "Yeah, they're done studying now I think. Just going for a walk." He said trying to sound nonchalant but the damage was already done.

Surprisingly, Mia just shrugged off her books on a nearby shelf. She rubbed her hands down the sweat pants she was wearing as if trying to flatten out the creases. "If you're going on a walk, I could go with you." It was more of a question then an offer, like she was waiting for him to refuse.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that the exam was tomorrow and he might have caused enough trouble for the study group to warrant a lifetime ban.

"Sure, if they're done studying then I don't mind if you don't?"

He probably shouldn't agree. He should probably let her get back to studying and deal with what was going on in his head and figure it out, that would be mature. Better yet, he should go back with her apologize or make up some excuse and see if he could repair the damage. But he couldn't stand the idea of facing Ty and Mason again just yet.

The past, and his feelings towards Ty now were going to be a problem he couldn't run away from, but he could avoid them, at least just for a little while.

"Sure, sounds great. Let's go for a walk." He smiled.

A distraction sounded pretty good about now.


	6. Fools These Mortals Be

**2012,**

 **Los Angeles,**

Kit felt the warm breeze lift his his hair, brushing the long curls back as he passed the market stalls. It was the perfect temperature as it always was on Shadow Market nights. The Market square cooled off after the sun disappeared along with the humidity. Kit suspected magic was cast in order to encourage Market goers to browse the venues longer without a worry for the weather. They passed familiars booths, still selling the same wares they had for years, and faces he had known since he was a child. Kit felt more at home right now then he had in awhile, it was almost enough to make him forget he shouldn't even be here.

Almost.

Kit spared a glance at Ty who was standing by his side, curiously inspecting an antique bottle that appeared to lack any contents. Ty slid his fingers around the grooves of the glass, probably enjoying the texture. He was in regular clothes instead of gear like most would expect of a Shadowhunter. The only weapons on him were a few knives hidden under his shirt. It was a pretty incredible thing to Kit, to be able to walk through the market with a Nephilim, but Ty was no ordinary Shadowhunter.

Kit had seen the reaction to Nephilim in the market before and how the whole place seemed to freeze, staring daggers as they went. Some even going so far as to pack up their bags and leave on the spot. That was probably the real reason Kit had resented them for so long now that he thought about it. The Market was the one place he felt real, where he got to be alive, and when Shadowhunters sauntered in, acting as though they had the authority to shut down the place, they threatened his one night to join the world and _live._

But Ty wasn't a threat to the Market, he was a customer just like anyone else, willing to respect the customs and downworlders trying to make their living. His genuineness was evident to almost everyone, winning them over without even trying like he did Kit. It was a relief, actually, knowing he wasn't the only one so quickly taken in by him.

If someone told him a year ago that someone like Ty, who was open and honest to a fault, possessing kindness without a motive existed, Kit would have laughed. His dad, for one, would have loved to meet him for all the wrong reasons.

That was why they were leisurely walking through the square with no real purchase in mind as Kit informed Ty who was selling what, who had special wares available under the counter only when asked, and who was likely to sell some bad powder if you got on their bad side. It was probably more information then he should be giving him if he really wanted to prevent Ty from going through with his plans, but he couldn't help the high he felt when Ty looked at him when he told him something new. Like he was someone important with information that only he could provide, like he had value.

They were walking towards the back of the square where the warlocks were when Hypatia Vex, who Kit noticed had been watching them make their way through the Market, motioned for them, drawing them towards the outskirts a little ways away from any vendors.

Hypatia stared them down as they approached, her star shaped pupils unnerving as they bored into them.

"What is it? Don't tell me your backing out on our deal and kicking us out," Kit said taking the lead in the conversation, half hoping she would do exactly that.

"Don't get cocky with me Rook," she said pointing a finger," or I might take your suggestion."

Kit said nothing as he weighed challenging her threat, getting them banned and preventing Ty from buying anymore necessary ingredients, against Ty's disappointment.

It was no contest and Kit hated himself for it.

"What is it you want from us then?" Ty asked in Kit's sted as he clamped his mouth shut.

"We got a new guy setting up shop and trading his wares with the other vendors. You might have noticed." She added to Kit who shrugged. "I have no idea where he came from but most of his business has been trading for some.. _sensitive,_ merchandise."

"As in really illegal," Kit clarified for Ty whose eyes narrowed at the euphemism, "and you think his merchandise is less then legit, right?"

Hypatia sighed in irritation, "more or less, and you know the rules Rook. You buy at a Market at your own discretion, but we don't rip off our own."

"Yeah, and asking Nephilim to investigate in Shadow Market affairs isn't exactly going by the book." No matter what her reasons Kit knew better then to trust Hypatia to be transparent even if she did need their help. Hypatia especially hated working with Shadowhunters, she may have made an exception in the past but it didn't make them allies.

"As far as he's concerned you two are already involved. He's been plenty vocal on his feelings about having two Nephilim allowed to go as they please in the Market. It's in your best interest to get him out of the picture before he sways anyone to his side. As you know, I won't come to your aid if it comes to that."

"I'm sure that hasn't been making you look good since you allowed us here on your authority." Ty said thoughtfully.

The corners of her mouth twitched, "precisely."

Her expression at the observation was enough to tell Kit that Ty hit the mark dead on.

"Go talk to the Old man." She jerked her head towards a large lavender tent. "He made a trade earlier he regrets and wont shut up about it until he gets it back."

Athean Old was a warlock that had been in the Market for as long as Kit could remember. He had the usual agelessness that most warlocks had but the odd creases and cracks on his face gave the appearance of wrinkles. That along with his white hair and grumpy personality made him into the Shadow Market's local senior citizen yelling for kids to get off his rented venue space.

Kit had been one of those kids once, so needless to say they didn't exactly get along, and once someone crossed Old, he never forgot it.

But Ty had started to twist the cord of his headphones in excitement. A jolt of electricity shooting from him to Kit as he looked over at him with a brilliant smile, "come, Watson, the game is afoot."

Kit just shook his head. He had given up fighting him on the nick name. Being someone's Watson wasn't so bad, it was sort of like being parabatai he thought, like he belonged to someone. "I don't think this is going to be as fun for you as you think it is once you meet Old man Athean."

"Consider this the on the job training you wanted." Ty suggested as they headed for the tent, Hypatia shaking her head after them as they went, carried away suddenly by their excitement.

Ty was looking alive with energy now, something that was rare these days and Kit knew he had to preserve it anyway he could.

"Am I going to have to find you a mystery to solve every time I want you to train me?" Kit asked smiling ear to ear now, unable to help himself.

"I will admit that would motivate me. I do despise monotony."

"I'll remember to keep things interesting then," Kit laughed.

Ty smiled wider at the sound, "I know you will." He pulled his headphones down as they prepared to enter the tent, tossing his hair out of his face. Kit caught a flash of gray like the glint of a knife.

Affection welled up inside him. A word teasing the back of his head that he had been trying to avoid, threatening to break free. He pushed it back with another barricade, hoping it would last just a little longer.

8888888888888888888888888

It was quieter in the tent than the outside Market. It was a relief to no longer need the use of his headphones as a buffer. Using them so much when he was with someone would usually be a bother, but Kit knew him enough to get his attention with a light touch if he needed. So, Ty just had to stay closely by his side, something he found, he didn't mind at all.

Now, however, he needed his full attention to solve the case at hand. And having something to direct his full attention was exactly what he needed.

They had found themselves in a lull in collecting ingredients. They found everything they needed at the Market, save for an object from another world and Ty had no idea where to begin searching for that. To make matters more distressing, neither did Kit. Though, he had tried his best to be reassuring, Ty could feel the panic fraying at the edges of his mind that maybe this was impossible after all.

No, he needed a distraction and to hold onto his faith in Kit and himself. He wasn't alone, he had Kit beside him and everything he needed on his phone. He was _not_ going to break with his family in despair and Livvy waiting for him.

Ty directed his attention towards the tent observing several gemstones ( a few Ty discerned, judging by how they were cut, fake) on display next to Astrological charts which were either incomplete on first inspection, or science had a disturbingly small grasp of understanding on our solar system. At least the sun was still at the very center, a fact Ty had always found amusing that Sherlock Holmes never bothered to learn himself. One concept he and the fictional detective did not agree on. Knowledge was knowledge, and therefore always beneficial.

On the left side of the tent was a small table with an assortment of medicinal plants stored in a medicine cabinet. The cabinet was scratched and scuffed from years of use and stuffed to the brim with various herbs. An alembic was distilling what Ty assumed was an extraction of wormwood, judging by the valerian sprigs beside a mortar with what he recognized as grounded powdered root of asphodel. An empty bottle sat next to the prepared ingredients leaving Ty to conclude a sleeping potion was being brewed, therefore the last ingredient that had to be distilled was wormwood. However, he did note that from what he understood, wormwood was usually better prepared using a vertical alembic as not to burn the plant.

Ty noticed a few more curious details, but perhaps the most unusual were the braids of garlic the warlock had hanging by a pole. Odd to say the least, considering the usual patronage. Maybe he was even less hospitable then Kit let on.

Ty turned his attention to the warlock sitting behind the counter in a rather large looking armchair. He understood now why Hypatia had called him the 'Old man'. Athean Old's warlock mark appeared to be the numerous wrinkles and cracks on his face. However, the skin on his neck and hands seemed perfectly smooth. Ty had to wonder if he chose his own name as "Old" to embrace his looks or if he just gave up trying to get people to call him by anything else.

"Is Hypatia sending her little Shadowhunters runts to deal with her problems now, eh?" He said, his voice sounding much too young for his appearance. He leaned forward in his chair to get a look at them as they walked up. "If it isn't Johnny's little brat, fresh with runes and everything!" He let out a laugh, "If Rook passes for a Nephilim these days I think I'd rather take my chances in Edom."

Kit's hands clenched into a fist, the voyance rune Ty had put on him standing out on his otherwise unmarked skin.

Considering Edom was a wasteland solely inhabited by demons, this must have been meant as a jab at Kit's capabilities. One Ty did not appreciate. "You could try if you like, but I doubt you would survive long without us."

Kit glanced his way, noticing his agitation. It wasn't like himself to snap, he knew, but he didn't appreciate it when he was underestimated, and he didn't appreciate it anymore when Kit was either. Ty knew how much Kit had to offer and it was infuriating how little people noticed.

Old set his sights on Ty, "you would have that opinion wouldn't you?"

Ty didn't bother to acknowledge the obvious, that he would indeed rather live in a world that was not overrun with demons, with resources to survive, and instead chose to ignore him.

"Hypatia said you made a deal you regret. If you tell us what you traded we may be able to help you."

"Suit yourself." He grabbed a necklace that was lying on his desk and flung it at Kit.

Kit, to his credit, caught it with one hand with ease. He may lack the training, but he still had the reflexes of a Shadowhunter, Ty thought.

Kit stared down at the necklace he had in his hands. The charm looked like Faerie work to Ty, with it's elegant metal work of leaves embroidering jewels, but something about the material itself seemed off. Ty took a step closer to Kit trying to figure out what bothered him about the necklace but the longer he stared the harder it was to place as if the image was slipping from his mind.

Kit held up the necklace, letting it dangle at eye level for Old to see. "Are you serious Old man?"

Ty looked at Kit with renewed interest. He wasn't able to place what was wrong but Kit apparently could.

"This is just a replica of the _Evenstar_."

Ty and Old just stared at him him in confusion.

Kit rolled his eyes, "Really? Come on, this is L.A. isn't it? You know, _Lord of The Rings_?"

Ty did know what _Lord of The Rings_ was, he might have even see it once, not that he could claim to have paid much attention to it.

"What did you trade for this? Please tell me it was something valuable," Kit was smiling now at the man's misfortune, something Ty would normally disapprove of if he didn't think the man deserved it.

Old got off his chair placing both hands on his desk and leaned forward. "A crook like you would know a con when you see one! How do I know you aren't in on this? Trying to gain the trust of Nephilim and downworlders alike pretending to bust someone, huh?"

The statement was so outrageous Ty was rendered speechless. Johnny Rook was undoubtedly a conman, and even though Kit shared a similar skill set, Ty did not believe for a second that Kit would hurt others recklessly. He certainly wouldn't lie to him.

"Don't blame me because you don't watch good movies. If I was trying to con everyone I wouldn't use replicas you could buy at any local pawn shop," Kit said.

Ty saw Old lift his hand from his desk, his hand flipping palm up and index finger twitching. Ty was suddenly on high alert, afraid Old was about to try to hex Kit.

His patience finally snapped.

Ty didn't usually get angry, irritated occasionally, of course. He used to be angry a lot when he was younger, confused and hurt as to why nobody could understand him save Livvy. More upsetting was that his sibling were often angry at him for the most perplexing reasons. But Julian learned to patient with him, and work with him instead of trying to change him like his father often did. He learned that his siblings weren't trying to be obnoxious when they suddenly shouted in excitement, or flung their arms around him. He realized that sometimes Julian merely forgot it was pancake day and wasn't simply being careless regarding a well established routine.

As he got older he tried to give people the benefit of the doubt that they were misunderstanding each other instead of assuming their intentions.

But patience and understanding had their limits, and trying to hurt his friend was Ty's.

Ty stepped in front of Kit, reaching his hand under his shirt to grab one of the knivess he had hidden away. As he flipped it in his hand prepared to throw it, Old froze seeing he was armed and prepared to fight.

Kit stepped out from behind him to stand at his side. He had no weapons on him but his stance was that of someone anticipating a fight.

Ty was not sure if he read the situation correctly, but he remembered his sister laying in his arms in a Market far to similar to this one. He would take the risk of acting prematurely if it meant sparring Kit from injury.

" Kit is not a criminal. We are offering to help you, which we are not obligated to do." Ty locked his gaze with Old's for the first time to help convey his words.

Old relaxed, his hand falling to his side. Ty's eyes immediately darted to track the movement.

"Oh, fine! I'll tell you what you want as long as you promise to run Maxley out." He relented sitting back down in his chair.

Ty assumed Maxley was the name of the notorious vendor of cheap replicas. "What did you trade?"

"An Epimetheus. Something I would very much like returned to me if at all possible." He ran his hand through his white hair, a gesture that suggested weiriness.

"An Epimetheus," Ty couldn't help repeat in awe. He never knew anyone who managed to acquire one or anyone who claimed to even be able to make one.

"That sounds familiar, what is it?" Kit asked.

"Probably from that ninth grade book report." Ty said in reference to Kit's previous knowledge of the Aletheia crystal's namesake. " Epimetheus was the name of a Titan known for his lack of foresight. The potion named after him, gives the drinker enhanced clarity that is said to be prophetic. The side of effects are hallucinogenic and said to be terrible, though, rarely lethal."

"So, anyone resorting to using it lacks foresight, is that it?"

"That would be the joke, yes." Ty nodded.

"Hilarious," Kit said without laughter. "And I'm guessing this isn't exactly an FDA Clave approved drug."

"It's a highly restricted one to say the least. The Clave tries it's best to regulate and keep track of how much is circulating." The Epimetheus certainly fit into what Hypatia told them about Maxley collecting illegal items from the Market, but the question was why? There had to be a specific intention for these items.

"First we need to tell everyone his charms are illegitimate," Ty decided.

"That won't work," Kit said to his surprise.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because they don't _want_ to believe us. They seem friendly with us now, but trust me, they would rather happily believe the lie than believe Shadowhunters telling them they were scammed."

Ty didn't understand that, but he did trust Kit."What do you suggest then?"

Kit thought for a second, "We have to make a show of it, something they can't ignore."

"If you're done plotting your little scheme then get out of my tent, Rook." Old interrupted, waving his hand as if to shoo him out the door. "I didn't have the patience for you and your father when you two were trading your secrets across the market, and I certainly don't have the patience for you now."

"Afraid what my dad might have told me about you?" Kit shot back angrily.

Old's mouth twisted, baring his teeth, Ty might have mistaken it for a smile if he didn't so much resemble a growling rottweiler. More alarmingly, his hand reappeared visible above his desk. Kit must have noticed too because he broke off what he was saying, taking a deep breath, "nevermind,"

Kit turned towards Ty, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder for a second as he leaned in towards him. Ty felt his heart jump in his chest in a way that was strangely exhilarating rather than uncomfortable. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning into the touch, wishing for a closer proximity to the boy who kept him grounded.

"I'm going to find Hypatia to see if she can get what we need," His voice was low as he spoke close to his ear. Ty closed his eyes, remembering what it felt like to hold onto him, their bodies held tightly together in comfort and desperation. He wondered if Kit ever felt the desire to wrap his arms around him like Ty did now. Ty didn't mind affection when he felt the need for it but the last thing he wanted was to intrude on whatever boundaries Kit had, pushing him away.

He left, leaving Ty to feel a little dizzy but even more determined.

Ty walked up to Old's desk, his eyes taking a quick stock of the merchandise in the room, an idea forming in his head. "You want the Epimetheus returned to you if we find it, correct?"

"That's correct. You know what it is so I'm sure you can understand how valuable it is," his voice dropped an octave lower, "and how difficult it is to replace."

"Then I would like to make a trade with you in return. An energy source, a catalyst, if you have one." Ty didn't necessarily need one with Ragnor's promise to supply them for the ritual, but it was only practical to have a contingency plan in case anything went awry, and Ty was nothing if not practical.

"Oh, dabbling in things you shouldn't be, eh? Not that it matters to me."

"I do have one condition," Ty wanted to clarify before they bargained.

"And what sort of condition are we speaking of?" Old asked, the smile on his face from Ty's inquiry vanished turning into something that, Ty imagined, resembled a scowl.

"If you speak to Kit like that again, or if you're hostile to him in anyway, our deal is off and I'll turn the Epimetheus into the Clave instead."

Old's face became very still. Ty wished he knew if that was a bad thing or if it meant he was thinking over their deal. Slowly, a smile spread across the warlock's features.

"Very well, I will give you what you've asked of me in return for the Epimetheus," he said finally.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was heading back to the tent as Ty was leaving, a magazine in his hand, his lips turned in a slight quirk.

Ty realized Kit didn't have any weapons on him back in the tent, another grave oversight on his part. He couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for Kit, partly because he wanted to be. Lately he had been letting things slip his mind, too preoccupied preparing for his sisters resurrection. It was the little things he was forgetting, but if he stopped his focus for too long the absence of his twin would become too evident to ignore.

Ty handed him one of the knives he had hidden away. It wasn't much but it was better then being completely defenseless. When Livvy is back Ty would make sure Kit had everything he needed to do whatever it may be that he decided for himself. He only hoped it was something that would keep him close.

"You know I can't use these like you, right?" Kit said taking the knife.

"I've seen you use one before. If you need to you can do it," Ty said with confidence.

"I really need to get an actual weapon already," Kit muttered to himself, shoving the knife in his pocket.

They started to head back towards the center of the Market.

"What do we do next?" Ty asked, his gaze focused on the curled up magazine in Kit's hand.

"I've got a plan, just follow my lead," Kit smiled, and Ty found himself staring. It was such an extraordinary thing to see him smile. When he first came to the institute he didn't smile, nor did he talk, spending most of his days locked in his room with Ty just on the other side. Little by little he started talking, smiling, and even laughing. Ty found himself caught in fascination, and elation when he was the cause.

They were entering the center of the Market now, leaving behind the quieter outer circle the warlock's inhabited behind. As they headed further into crowd the bustling of the Market goers began invading Ty's mind. Noises clawed at his focus, the shouts, the clatter, crunching, snapping, laughing, banging, all of it blended and muddled together blaring in his ears, grabbing his attention in a million different directions. Kit's voice was lost in the commotion as Ty tried to trudge forward through the disorientation. Another light flared somewhere to his left sending a sharp throb through his temple.

Ty tried his best to discern anything important out of all the information jumping out at him, but the sheer amount of sensory input warring in his head was nauseating at best.

Suddenly, his nerves were on end at a new sensation as Kit's fingers touched his wrists, bringing his friend back to the forefront of his mind.

"Ty, put on your headphones. It's alright, I've got this."

Ty didn't protest and pulled up his headphones, feeling an instant wave of relief as the noise became more muffled, allowing his mind to quiet. He wanted to be of assistance but he knew if he couldn't concentrate he would be of no use to anyone. Besides, Kit was his Watson, therefore, he had to trust him.

They stopped near a small wooden booth Ty assumed must have been Maxley's due to the amount of _lord of The Rings_ merchandise. Now that Ty knew what the replicas were it was easy to see recognize and certainly looked nothing like real Faerie work. A glamour must have been placed on the items to make buyers less likely to recognize them. Kit seemed to have a natural ability when it came to seeing through glamours, added with his familiarity with the subject it was reasonable that whatever magic was placed to deceive regular inspectors, would have no effect on Kit.

Ty watched as he pulled out a small device that Ty had never seen before from his oversized jean pockets. Kit pointed it at a nearby tent. When he pressed the button at the top of the flat surface, images came to life now projected onto the side of the tent. All of the Shadow Market stopped to watch the scenes from what was recognizably _Lord of The Rings_ , play out in front of them. The current scene Kit had fast forward to displayed a rugged man wearing an identical necklace to the one Kit had around his own neck.

 _Almost_ identical.

At the center of the necklace that Kit wore was a small flat silver circle.

Ty grabbed Kit's hand. For a brief moment Kit's fingers closed reflexively around his own before releasing, but Ty felt the warmth of where they touched like an imprint.

"Don't draw too much attention to the replicas themselves," Ty whispered.

He nodded, flipping through several more scenes that showed off weapons displayed at Maxley's stall.

People were gathering around now, murmurs broke out as people began to realize what was happening.

Kit turned around, pausing the projection on an image of a broken sword, the blade lying in shards, a vampire stood holding a mended replica watching the movie with wide eyes.

Behind the stall, standing beside another a man with a long black coat, was who Ty assumed must have been Maxely. He was tall and lanky despite his middle aged appearance, with eyes that tracked their every movement.

"I thought I would show off a sort of promotional video for your merchandise. Just my little way of welcoming you to the Los Angeles Shadow Market." Kit's words were for Maxley, but everyone was paying attention to him now. Kit didn't seem to mind however, in fact, he had an unsettling grin spread across his face that seemed off on his features. Ty couldn't quite place why but it was a different smile then the one he loved. He wondered if Kit had taken Maxley's deceit against the Shadow Market personally.

"I even brought you a catalogue you can use to advertise." Kit continued, waving the magazine with the words _The Noble Collector,_ in front of the crowd before tossing it to the vampire with the sword. The vampire looked down at the magazine with shaking hands.

Ty knew the glamour was breaking as people looked back down at the weapons and jewelry on display.

Maxley scoffed as everyone turned his way, some people already demanding for him to explain himself, "So, maybe I'm guilty of some false advertising, so what? That's not uncommon in any Market, besides, everyone traded of their own accord. It's their fault if they didn't know what they were buying."

A few people tried to lurch over his stall, Maxley quickly backing away.

Ty decided it was his turn now, "Your plans were much more insidious then lying about what you were selling. You were looking to frame the Market, that's why you wanted only illegal goods in exchange so you could turn them into the Nephilim as your evidence."

Maxley went pale, "This coming from a _Nephilim_!" He shouted, "That's just like your kind, coming up with conspiracies to drag the rest of us through the mud!"

Eyes turned back to them but no one was vocally siding with him, waiting to hear the rest of their evidence. Kit's plan worked, Ty could see now that Maxley was pressing them to pick a side, and that without a show of evidence that was impossible to ignore, it might have worked.

" _Our_ kind? And who is your kind? No one has even heard of you, including Hypatia. Isn't that a little weird for someone who knows his way around the Market so well?" Kit spoke up, quickly catching on to Ty's revelation.

"Rook has a point, I don't recall hearing your name in any Market I've been to, Maxely." Came Hypatia's voice. The crowd parted for her as she came to stand in the center, her bronze hair tied back in a tight braid swung as she walked.

Ty thought it was likely that Hypatia had been waiting amidst the crowd until she deigned it the right time to make her appearance.

Maxley whirled on her, reminding Ty of a cornered animal. "Of course you're siding with your attack dogs, Hypatia! Doesn't anyone else think it's funny that she got rid of Barnabas because he was conspiring with Nephilim and now here she is giving free reign to these brats?"

Kit and Hypatia exchanged a look.

"Barnabas Hale? Interesting choice to name drop the one person known to hold a grudge against L.A. Market and it's new head." Kit said.

"Yes, and if I'm remembering correctly that little incident happened before you ever came here." Hypatia added.

"But-! Everyone knows about that-" Maxley sputtered.

"Let me just ask this to everyone who has traded with Maxley," Ty started, "did you approach Maxley with what you wanted to trade or did he come to you already knowing what he wanted from you."

There was a small stretch of silence before someone swore loudly, causing everyone else to erupt into shouts. Just as Ty thought, Maxley had information from Hale as to trade with who for what before coming here.

Maxley started backing away from his stall, ready to turn and run when Hypatia brought up her hand in a sharp jab and at all at once he fell to his knees as if bound in place by some invisible force.

Hypatia casted them a sideways glance, "I suppose, I have to admit you two did a good job. He might have gotten away with it if-"

"If it wasn't for us meddling kids?" Kit cut her off.

She shook her head, her eyes closed tightly.

"I swear Rook, you go out of your way to make yourself unlikable. How on Earth did you ever manage to make a friend?"

Ty wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or if she was expecting him to answer why he befriended Kit, but Ty didn't care to answer either way.

"We need to investigate the crime scene," Ty announced impatiently, untying a knot he made in his headphones.

"Very well, I'll calm down your _audience,"_ Hypatia said shooting Kit a look before she waved them ahead.

they got to work searching the stall, pulling things out and looking for anything auspicious while ignoring Maxley who was still magically tied up next to them.

"Why didn't you want me to draw attention to the replicas?" Kit asked, pulling out a box from under the stall.

"I thought it was interesting the specific items Maxley was trying to acquire and deduced there must be an ulterior motive, such as discrediting the Market in the eyes of the Clave." Ty picked his way through the box only finding more items of the like pictured in _The Noble Collector_ , swords and other such trinkets. "But there is a problem with that plan if the most illegal items are presented as evidence then there is nothing left for the Clave to discover in an investigation."

Kit looked up, moving his head out from under the stall. "Your saying Maxley hid something in the replicas to incriminate the Market when the Clave comes looking."

"Exactly, and no one will be bothering to hide them since they don't know what they have." Ty sifted through the box again, finding nothing that Maxley would have gotten from the Market. "I figured it out when I saw your necklace in the projection. The one you have is slightly different."

Ty took ahold of the necklace, taking a step closer to Kit, his fingers brushing his chest.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt his own breathing stutter.

Ty popped open the little latch in the center of the necklace to reveal a small amount of silver powder.

" _Yin fen,"_ Kit said.

Ty nodded, closing the necklace and picking up one of the daggers off the stall. "See here?" He held the dagger up to Kit, running his finger along the silver lining around the hilt. " _Adamas_."

There was one problem Ty didn't foresee, and that was the question of where the contraband from the Market was.

Ty turned to Maxley who had been staring at them through their search, "where is the Epimetheus?"

Maxley merily huffed, turning his head away from Ty.

"Ty," Kit said, getting his attention, "when did Old make the trade?"

"I believe Hypatia said it was earlier this evening."

Next to them Maxley smiled.

"He's got a runner-someone's hauling them for Hale!" Kit looked around wildly.

"The man in the black coat _,_ " Ty remembered, " the one that was standing next to Maxley, he left as soon as Hypatia showed up." Ty swiveled around to see the back of a dark coat disappear just past a tent at the far end of the Market.

The man was fast, hardly dragged down at all by his long coat filled with contraband goods. Ty doubted they would have caught up with him even with endurance runes if Ty didn't fling a knife right between the man's feet. The man almost tripped but quickly regained his balance.

"Stop!" Ty yelled, freeing another knife.

The man did stop, spinning around to face them, breathing hard.

He had wispy brown hair with natural highlights, there was a slight tint of yellow eyes, and a point to his ears that was more subtle than those of faey lineage. The back of his palm was raw as if it had been exposed to an acidic substance.

"You were apart of the Lottery weren't you?" Ty asked, less because he thought it would be helpful and more of because he wanted to know if his deduction was correct.

"The lottery? You mean that crazy cult Malcolm started?" Asked Kit.

"Yeah? So what?" The man yelled before Ty could answer, "everything was going great, and what do I have now? Nothing!"

"Malcolm was lying to you, idiot, all that fortune was a lie," Kit snapped.

"Nobody gives a fuck if it worked! And now it's only a matter of time before the Clave starts hunting the rest of us down!"

The man was obviously worked up, and Ty had no idea what he might do. "The Clave isn't after you" he said, hoping he wasn't lying, "we just want the contraband from the Market,"

"Fine," he said, stiffly shrugging off the coat and throwing it to the ground in front of them. They could hear the clatter of metal, jingle of charms, and the breaking of delicate bottles of the items hidden in the pockets and lining of the coat.

"But I'm taking this," he said, grabbing Ty's attention.

He held up a small bottle that and Ty knew was the Epimetheus. He uncorked the bottle, making his intentions clear.

He was going to use it here and now.

"Don't-"

But the bottle was already to his lips.

Kit lunged forward kneeing him in the groin, snatching the potion from his hand. The man buckled, dropping to the ground in a heap.

Kit took a step back, the two of them watched waiting for him to get up, but he just stayed there not moving.

That was when he started whispering, almost inaudibly at first until he broke out into a sob "why is there so much blood?"

Kit held up the bottle in his hand as they stared at the contents. Only half was left.

His head snapped up, eyes bulging and pupils dilated.

"You two-you two should be dead!" He said, pointing at them.

"Ty, what does that mean?" Kit whispered, still staring at the man.

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Ty hoped, flexing his hands nervously at his side.

He had always been curious as to what a effect an Epimetheus would have on him, but looking at the man who seemed busy presumably scooping up his invisible entrails back into his body, he doubted any foresight he could gleam would be worth this waking nightmare.

After a few minutes of watching they decided to tie the man up for good measure as to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone nor himself.

"What do we do now?" Kit asked, securing the knot tying the man's wrist to a pole.

Ty bent down to rummage through the man's coat. "Look for antidote, it's usually sold in accompaniment."

"Another potion? What am I looking for here Ty?"

"It would look like a fig," he answered, finding nothing that resembled a fruit inside the coat. A fig imbued with Faerie wine soaked under a new moon, to be exact, but spared the specifics.

Kit muttered something along the lines of, "fruit of knowledge, yeah ok," before looking through the pockets.

It became quite apparent rather soon that Old neglected to provide Maxley with the antidote.

"There really is nothing else we can do but let him sit it out?" asked Kit who was watching as the man cringed away from invisible demons. It would appear this man was doomed an untimely end.

"It's rarely lethal," he reminded him, but took the man's pulse for good measure. He didn't appear to be in any danger, on the rare instances of fatality it's rather instant. The hallucinations would cease eventually once the potion wore off, as long as he remained secure for the time being he should be fine.

After summarizing the man's health, he outstretched his hand towards Kit, "Give me the Epimetheus."

Kit hesitated, "Don't tell me you're planning on taking this?"

"Of course not, I'm not in need of clarity. We have a plan," Ty said with confidence.

Kit stared at him for along moment before handing it over, "I'll stay with him, you get Hypatia."

Ty nodded, turning to leave when Kit called after him.

"Ty, I know it's unlikely you're going to get ambushed by a rogue downworlder in the next few minutes but don't do anything reckless, alright?" One of the lanterns nearby turned, catching Kit's eyes turning them to sparks. It drew him in before he averted his gaze to his jawline, the curls around his ear, his neck and found every other part of him equally inviting.

Ty didn't know what prompted the sudden concern in his safety, but the thought that Kit wanted him to be safe warmed him all the same. "I never intend to be, Watson."

Athean Old reclined in his chair as Ty entered the tent.A stick incense burned on his desk that smelled an awful lot like spiced soap, stung his nose.

"You brought back the Epimetheus, for your sake I hope." Old lazily dragged his finger through the smoke of the incense to magically form a pentagram surrounded by a language Ty did not know.

"I have," Ty placed the potion and it's remaining contents on the desk in front of him. "But a former member of the Lottery was working with Maxley and drank about half of it."

He watched anxiously as Old plucked the bottle with two fingers and studied it.

"Got desperate about his lot in life did he? Hardly surprising coming from that miserable group."

"Is that enough?" Ty asked.

Old looked up from the bottle, "Ah, yes you must be wondering if I will still give you what I promised considering you did half the job I asked you to."

Ty didn't respond, he couldn't. He was far too terrified of what Old's answer would be. Even though he knew Ragnor had promised to aid them, he could alway change his mind and then as much as he hated to admit it he could lose everything. He felt that similar despair seep into his bones at the thought.

Surprisingly Old began to smile.

"I suppose I can consider it a bonus knowing that miserable punk doubtfully saw anything good in his abysmal future." He opened a drawer in his desk and tossed him a small ball.

Ty caught it. It was glass, but a harder material then it appeared, inside bright flames danced with energy, and Ty knew, power.

"But I should warn you, magic wasn't meant for the angels," Old said, his grin never leaving his face.

But Ty was smiling now too, in his hands he held the means to perform the spell on his own if it came down to it. Livvy was close waiting for him, he could feel it. All he had to do now was reach out for her.

There was a flicker and amidst the blaze Ty almost imagined he could see the image of a girl he had once seen in another crystal, of another Blackthorn.

 **New York,**

 **2015**

Ty sat at his desk, a thin notebook lying open in front of him, his twin sister pretending to sit in a chair in his peripheral vision. Ty tapped his pen rhythmically against his desk as he thought.

"Dru has made more progress then I gave her credit for. She made it into class A on her own. I know she wants to do more on the case but I still don't like sending her off on her own."

Livvy smiled at the mention of her sister but made no comment about Ty's worries. A striking difference from when she was alive and took it upon herself to be the one to worry about everyone.

Ty tapped his pen against the notebook, making a mark, but stalling from making the necessary note.

He tried again, "she seems happy, she has friends and now Jaime is here as well. I told you about Jaime Rosales, remember? You said Dru might have liked him?"

Livvy nodded. "She gets crushes all of the time when she thinks a boy is nice to her. But she's too young to know what a relationship really means yet." She talked as if Dru was still thirteen. She frowned for a moment in concern before smoothing over as if she forgot what she was saying.

"She's sixteen now, she has learned a lot since then." He said equally in pride of his little sister, as well as to probe Livvy's consciousness.

"Sixteen.." Livvy repeated simply.

He felt a sinking weight of disappointment. Livvy's ability to comprehend the present or even register people including friends and family beyond himself, was dwindling of late. Ty wrote down her response in his notebook before moving on to the next question. He updated her status every week, asking routine questions about various things and people that would have elicited a response by his sister when she was alive.

"Kit has agreed to help for the time being. But I'm not sure if he wants to. Sometimes it's like we're friends again, then the next it seems like I've done something wrong and I've upset him." He meant to just mention Kit, not to bare the full weight of his concerns to his sister who seemed beyond the ability to comprehend. But he couldn't hold back in front of Livvy, even if this one was just a transparent image of what she used to be.

"The Herondale..you liked him, didn't you?" She asked registering the name but not the context.

Ty let out a sigh, tightening the grip on his pen. "Yes."

There was a light knock on the door, prompting Ty to close his notebook. He opened his desk drawer, placing his pen through a small hole at the bottom of the drawer, propping up the false panel. Ty slid the notebook underneath the false bottom and closed it.

He walked across the room, opening the door to let his little sister in.

Dru took a few steps into the room, already filling him in on the team's preparations downstairs, completely unaware of her older sister sitting just a foot in front of her.

"Everyone is meeting up downstairs-" Her words died as her eyes fell on a clear glass box on his desk.

"Ty! Why do you still have that?" She exclaimed, pointing towards the demon Ty had confiscated from the Shadow Market. The demon made an excited squawk with a small hop at the sight of more flesh entering the room.

"It's a valuable resource," Ty stated.

"Yes, but aren't _Necrotizing_ _stapho-_ whatever, really dangerous?"

"Of course it's dangerous, but not to keep captive unless you don't take the necessary precautions, which I have. And it's name is Squabbles." Ty picked up a jar filled with a white downy substance. Carefully, he opened the small feeding hole in the cage, sliding the open jar to cover it, pouring in the white flakes before resealing the container.

Dru simply gaped at him, "but why?"

The demon flattened it's pale body against the smooth glass floor as it moved along the surface, absorbing the flakes, secreting mucus to break down the food.

"Because it squabbles," Ty said as an explanation as he watched the demon let out several high pitch chatters as it began knocking against the glass in complaint, in what Ty thought, was a perfect example of 'squabbling'.

"That's not what I meant, Ty," she sighed, "promise me you'll be careful?"

"I wouldn't keep it otherwise," he assured her. He did understand her concern, demons were not like animals that by nature were not malicious and only harmed someone out of need or fear. Demons, did not have such a need to satisfy, they simply killed because that was their nature. But when safely contained, Squabbles was not a threat to anyone. If he were to kill it now he would be killing something that was completely defenseless.

"What are you feeding it by the way?" She asked picking up the jar.

Ty hesitated, "you won't like it if I tell you."

She looked up at him with eyebrows raised, "C'mon, tell me."

"Seborrheic dermatitis."

"Is that-?"

"Dandruff, yes."

Dru shoved the jar back into his hands, hastily wiping her hands off on her jeans.

The jar made a solid thud as Ty misjudged his force placing it back on the table. "I did warn you."

"Why did I even ask?" She groaned, shaking her hands out in front of her as she took the lead out the door.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Ty looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Livvy was waving her hand in front of Squabbles, who scrunched it's small body like a cat threatening someone who was invading their space. Her eyes flitted over to her sister, disappearing past the doorway, then settling back to Ty. She gave him a smile before disappearing without a warning, no trace or evidence she was even there, no one would ever have known that something was wrong, that the memory of his sister was slowly being chipped away, that dire consequences were surely on its way.

But Ty knew.

8888888888888888888888

Everyone gathered in an empty classroom, what was becoming their typical place for meetups before missions. Ty stood in the front of the room, Mason hanging a little awkwardly to the side, while Dru leaned against a desk. Jaime was sitting in one of the desks for some reason as if he was in the middle of class, his long legs sticking straight out from under the desk. They had been waiting around for at least twenty minutes before Kit and Mia stumbled in.

"Sorry, stayed up late…." Kit muttered, falling into a seat next to Jaime but looking significantly less nonchalant and more tired.

Mia was completely red faced as she came to stand next to Dru.

Dru's frowned deepened so much so that she was afraid they would become permanent lines on her face. Her friend was steadily avoiding her and Mason's gaze who was also staring pointedly at her.

Thankfully, her brother appeared to be oblivious to any sort of connotation of those two arriving together might have, and just started on with the meeting.

"We were lucky to find out about the revel just in time to prepare before this evening," Ty began, "this will be a good chance to investigate any faerie connections as well as search for our missing mundane."

Jaime raised his hand, getting into the student act. "A friendly reminder not to eat or drink anything, especially with that _enhancement_ they bought for the festivities," Jaime said with a wink and a smile that very much said the opposite.

"What festivities are you referring to?" Ty asked, confused.

Jaime looked a little lost at the question, "The, uh, _explicit,_ kind."

Ty continued to stare until Kit cleared it up, "Orgies." He said bluntly.

Ty turned almost as deep a shade of red as Mia, abruptly turning towards Dru.

"You're not going." He said.

Dru would normally argue that since she was a part of the team he couldn't just tell her to stay home just because she was his little sister. But in all honesty, she had no desire to go to a party with said explicit activities in the company of her brother.

"What am I going to do then if I'm not going?"

Ty thought about it for a minute, fiddling with the pipe cleaner he had pulled out earlier while they were waiting. "You and Jaime found evidence he was stalking someone, didn't you? Can you find out where she lives?"

Dru glanced at Jaime, "Yeah, there was a photo that showed her street address."

"Good, you and Jaime can follow up on that lead and see if you can find any more information there." Ty said looking relieved he had found something else for her to be doing.

She could see the smile falter on Jaime's face out of the corner of his eyes. She felt a sharp twist in her heart, maybe she should have argued to go after all.

"It shouldn't be so much of a concern to conceal our marks this time considering the other attendees," he began without elaboration, an annoying habit of Ty's, "We should still appear as if we have dates to avoid unnecessary suspicion."

Considering recent events and revelations, Dru had a sinking feeling that this was not going to go well.

"Mia and Kit can go together and I will go with Mason if that's alright with everyone." Ty said, as the most awkward of silences followed.

No one said anything, but both Mason and Kit visibly tensed.

The meeting was shortly wrapped up after that, everyone filing out so they could get ready, Dru staying behind with Mason and Mia.

Mason was mostly surprised he was chosen to pretend to be Ty's date of all people, to everyone else's astonishment. Mia was of course flustered that she was going with Kit. Dru felt her frown return at a loss of what to say. She didn't want to let Mia get the wrong impression, and she desperately wanted to know what they had been doing together but she knew right now wasn't the time.

She decided the only thing she could do was at least talk to her brother before they left. So, after saying goodbye to her friends she headed down the hall when she heard her brother talking in a low voice just around the corner.

"It could be another trap." She heard him say and was even more surprised to hear Kit respond.

"I wouldn't be surprised with my luck, actually I would be more surprised if it _wasn't_ a trap." His voice was flat, almost emotionless despite the quip.

She crept against the wall, she didn't want to eavesdrop but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She didn't think they were speaking to each other after yesterday, yet here they were having secret meetings.

 _Secret meetings,_ she felt a rush of deja vu at the thought.

"If you think that's the case you should go with Dru instead," Ty said, there was an edge in his voice that worried her.

Was Kit in some kind of danger?

"No," Kit said resolutely, his voice coming to life before dying back down again, "you wanted me on this team because we work well together. I should be with you, not across the city."

Dru heard the sound of footsteps as Kit tried to leave the conversation, adding, "I won't get in the way I promise."

"I-" But Ty's words died as Kit walked away leaving him alone with Dru on the other side of the wall.

Dru took a deep breath and stepped out from around the corner, "Ty?"

He looked smaller somehow for someone so tall, the vulnerability on his face when he turned around reminded her of a much younger version of him. It made her almost call him 'Ty-Ty,' but that was always Livvy's name for him, the memory of her sister calming her brother when he was upset from their younger days felt like an unnecessary punch to the gut as she struggled to find a way to be a good sister.

"Dru, how long have you been there?"

"I was just looking for you," She said, avoiding his question.

Ty believed her, relaxing at the answer, "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to ask why you didn't want to go with Kit instead of Mason?" She felt a little silly phrasing the question like that, as if they were going to a highschool dance instead of an undercover mission, but even though she knew Ty liked Mason, she would have thought he would have been more comfortable with Kit.

Ty closed his eyes for a long moment before answering, "I don't want to force Kit to be around me if he's upset."

Ty was trying to be considerate in his own way, letting Kit have his space until he was ready to come talk to him, Dru knew. That was the way Ty was, he didn't waste words and thought his actions should be explanation enough. Just like how she had never heard her brother tell her he loved her in so many words, she knew it all the same. Now he was trying to do what he thought Kit wanted, but some things just weren't so simple.

"I understand that, but if you haven't told him that's what you're doing he might think you're avoiding him," she pointed out.

"I think he's the one guilty of avoiding people," Ty said.

Dru laughed, which seemed to catch him off guard.

"Then stop making it so easy for him."

Soooo this and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one chapter but since it was getting to be so long I decided to split it up. On the brightside that means I'm almost done with the next chapter so it shouldn't be long till I post again.


	7. While These Visions Did Appear

The revel was held in an abandoned subway station just beneath City Hall at dusk. The setting sun seemed trapped in the skylight of the station painting the walls gold with streaks of pink painted across the floor. Besides the natural lighting the only other light source was about a few dozen will-o'-the-wisps floating near the ceiling like a starlit canopy of blue orbs. There were fountains flowing with pink liquids found around the station, harps and pianos playing themselves, everything contained by a wooden gate surrounding the revel reaching to the ceiling.

On the railroad tracks was a large canopy bed more of the size of it's own platform, where all of the love drunk party goers would go to engage in, as Jaime put it, _explicit,_ activities, barely concealed by the fabric draped across the banisters. Occasionally, a faerie might go past sprinkling flowers down upon the canopy to the delight of the people inside.

There were pixies flying in the air, their hands joined as they danced and laughed. A couple of vampires looked like they were daring each other to try different drinks, one of them making a very disgusted face as he downed one beverage, the other laughing and pointing at his friend. At the center of the revel was even a large fountain that hosted a few mermaids and nixies who were beckoning strangers towards their waters as they danced by.

All in all it seemed more tame then what Kit had heard of revels and his own experience with Downworld parties.

They entered the party with very little effort which was suspicious to Kit but Ty seemed unconcerned. Regardless, Kit was on alert, scanning the room in hopes of getting out of here for more reasons than one.

He was dancing with Mia, feeling infinitely glad Jem had given him proper dance lessons and that he let him instead of making a snide remark that he didn't need to know how to dance like his great great grandfather, which he _might_ have thought about saying.

Mia was wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes, a shade lighter than his own, hugging her hips and flowing out by her ankles. It suited her, though it didn't exactly go with his red shirt underneath his dark blazer.

"Some of these people look a little familiar," Mia said taking in the faces of the different guests.

Kit looked around too, the guests were mostly faeries, with a few notable exceptions, and a handful of of people that appeared to be mundanes with the Sight. But no one he could claim looked familiar in anyway.

Kit's eye fell on a pair that was actually familiar.

Ty was dancing slowly with his arms around Mason, his black vest and grey dress shirt coupled with matching hair and eyes made him look like a model posing as a victorian gentleman. His hair was brushed back, long curls falling to one side of his face.

Kit had once rationalized to himself that Ty simply looked elegant in formal attire. He was no longer ashamed to admit that Ty was, in fact, beautiful, at least as long he didn't say it out loud.

Unlike him and Mia, they looked good together with Mason's black and white tux and darker tones that suited Ty's.

Kit's eyes narrowed as he watched Mason becoming more comfortable, place his hands on Ty's hips.

A surge of jealousy ran through him making him forget the girl in his arms until she called to him.

"Are you worried about him?" She followed his gaze looking after Ty.

He didn't even bother denying who he was looking at. She was also right, he had another reason to be staring after Ty then his apparent masochism.

"He's not wearing his headphones," he answered. Ty had them, hanging around his neck as usual, but he was refusing to wear them despite the small crowded place and live music filling the station.

Mia tilted her head looking perplexed, "maybe he doesn't need them right now?"

She understood that Ty needed them, but like most Shadowhunters, she didn't seem to really know why.

To him it was obvious he looked distressed. Ty was not an expressive person, but the tight line of his mouth, the light sheen on his face and the fluttering of his hands around Mason's neck, told him everything he needed to know. "He does, he just won't use them because he thinks he can't be useful to the mission if he does." Kit said, becoming more distressed from a growing feeling of uselessness himself.

 _That's what we're for, what I'm for, lean on me when you need to,_ he wanted to say.

But he couldn't say that, and he knew how Ty would hate it if he walked over to him with the intention of telling him how to handle himself.

It was Ty's decision, but it was still upsetting to see Ty struggle in front of Mason who seemed oblivious.

"It sounds like you know him well," Mia commented.

"We really didn't know each other for very long," Kit said truthfully.

"That doesn't mean you weren't close," she said with her shy smile that never failed to remind Kit the injustice he was doing her.

They spent the previous night talking, mostly how he missed L.A. and how he never got a chance to really experience the city, but he was always careful to stay away from the topic of the Blackthorns. He missed everything about that brief time with those people he hardly knew. It was a vulnerability he never could shake. But just because the rest of the Blackthorns never cared as much he did, and even if Ty moved on as if Kit was never there, that didn't mean that it meant anything less to him, or that it should. That time and those people meant something to him for a reason, that wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru and Jaime stood outside a house in a nice suburb. The house was at least two stories with a brick base and tall hedges surrounding the lawn on the inside of a wooden fence.

"Do you think anyone else is home?" Dru asked, as they took off their glamour.

Jaime just shrugged. "There are no cars, are you sure you wouldn't rather break in instead?" He seemed to perk up at the idea.

"As much as I would love to put my lockpicking skills to good use again, I think we should try the old fashion way." She said, ringing the doorbell.

Nothing happened.

After about a minute of waiting in silence, Jaime began to mime picking the lock in a demonstration of his impatience.

"Maybe, we'll have to just wait around until she comes back," she said still ignoring his suggestion. She highly doubted that if this girl knew she was being stalked by their missing mundane,would be willing to cooperate with them if they broke into her house.

Jaime's shoulders slumped at the idea in disappointment.

Dru sighed, pulling out her stele, an idea coming to her. She drew a rune on the door that made it look as if it had disappeared almost in its transparency.

Standing just on the other side of the door was the girl from the photographs, with long dark hair and eyes, her skin a fair complexion.

Her face reminded her of Mason somewhat, looking at her made Dru realize that Mason was actually attractive as well. She should probably have realized that before now, having teased him in the past for looking like a Korean popstar when he tried to dress up, but she was mostly focused on the hilarity of it.

"Listen, we just want to talk to you about someone you might know." She cringed, as she heard her mistake. The girl, Akia she thought was the name she saw scribbled on several pieces of paper in Lucus' apartment, would obviously be terrified that two strangers had found her alone and were probably wanting to talk to her about her stalker. Plus, if she had looked through the eye hole she could see the various amounts of weapons strapped to them and the suspiciously all black attire.

Akia was frozen in place, refusing to move a muscle as if she was afraid it would giver her away. She looked so scared Dru couldn't help giving her a reassuring smile even though the other couldn't see her.

Dru looked helplessly back at Jaime, at a complete loss of what to do.

Jaime gave her a measured look before shouting, "We just want to have a little chat about your stalker!"

"Jaime! _Why?_ " She hissed at him.

She turned back to the door to see Akia pull out a small phone from her back pants pocket.

"Great, now she's going to call the cops because. You. Decided. To. Terrify. Her!"

Jaime began shouting again, "Look, we know where you live, and just trust me on this, we can get in if we want to. You can talk to us now or we can break in later."

On the other side of the door Akia could hear a muffled yelp as Dru stabbed her stele into Jaime's side.

"We just need to know what happened to Lucus, and we promise if we find him we'll make sure he never bothers you again." She didn't know if the Clave could actually do anything to help her, but she sure as hell could.

Akia took a few steps towards the door, her hand still clutched her phone but she made no move to dial a number yet. "Why do you keep coming here? I don't know what you want from me, but he's not here!" She said in a strained whisper, tears streaming down her face now.

Dru and Jaime looked at each other in confusion.

"We've never been here before," Dru said gently.

"I'm not stupid!" She shrieked. "You think I can't recognize you people from whatever weird cult you're in!"

Were there were other Shadowhunters looking for Lucus?

"Did Lucus know these people?" She asked her.

Akia's eyes widened at the question, "n-no, he was paranoid. At first I didn't believe him, but I started to see them too before he disappeared."

This raised a few questions none of which Dru expected would give her an answer that made sense.

"I have just a few more questions, do you think you could open the door? Just a little bit?" Even though she had been able to hear her well enough, her voice was still muffled through the door.

Miraculously, Akia hesitated for a moment before cracking the door open, making just her face visible. Her eyes were set in a hard glare.

"I'm not opening the door any farther, I've got my phone with me if you try anything."

Dru could see her phone still clutched tightly in her hand to know she wasn't lying.

"And I'm _only_ talking to you." She finished.

"That's perfectly fine," she reassured her before shooting Jaime a glare in warning as not to try anything at the risk of being seriously maimed.

Jaime held up his hands in surrender.

"Did you know Lucus well before he.." Dru trailed off failing to come up with a delicate way of phrasing her question.

"Before he what? Started stalking me? Disappeared?" She spat, her anger flaring up before she took a deep breath to calm herself. "We worked together for awhile, before… before everything started."

Dru didn't blame her for her anger. She must have been so scared, felt so helpless to do anything. Dru knew how it felt to catch the gaze of someone who saw you more as prey then an actual person, but as a trained Shadowhunter she never felt truly defenseless. Even on the rare occasion that a guy had tried to intimidate her all she had to do was remember that she was trained to snap a man twice her sizes neck in three different ways to shake her from the initial fear and confusion.

But this girl didn't have angel blood, or supernatural strength. Her only life line was tied to if other people decided they even believed her.

"Did he know these other people like us?"

Akia shook her head, long hair falling over her shoulder. "No, he thought they were after him, then things got worse and he started to blame me for it. Saying they were only after him because of the things he bought me so I would love him. But they had the same kind of black clothes and weapons with weird tattoos," She eyed her marks with suspicion.

That brought Dru to her last question, "What kind of things did he buy you?"

"I don't know, charms and things but I never took anything from him, I didn't want him to think I owed him anything." She made a face, Dru could tell she hated recalling all of this. " He tried to bake me brownies once and when our coworker tried to take one he started shouting at him. I knew then he did something to them, but no one would believe me because I was never actually drugged. But that was because I wasn't stupid enough to eat them!" She said frustratedly.

Dru felt relieved hearing it though, it was terrible no one wanted to believe her until a crime actually happened but she was glad she wasn't harmed physically.

"Thank you, that's all we needed." She gave Jaime a nod to head out before adding, "don't answer the door for anyone else, alright?"

Akia gave her a grave nod, "That's not a problem."

They started to walk away when they heard Akia call out, "If you find him-will you really do something?" Her voice sounded small for the first time, as if she was asking a question she didn't really want to know the answer to.

But before she could answer Jaime cut in, "Oh, if we find him he might have a hard time going anywhere due to a sudden relocation of his knees."

Amazingly, there was just a hint of a smile on Akia's face before she closed the door with the sound of the deadbolt locking following after.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime and Dru took their time walking down the street, discussing the mission as they watched the last rays of sunlight disappear as the night set in. Even at night the light of the city kept the sky bright, but out here in the suburbs the stars shined brighter.

"So, Lucus thought the Shadowhunters were after him because of the love potions he was trying to give to our other mundane," Jaime said, bringing his hand up to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"But they couldn't have, Ty said he discussed each of the missing mundanes with the institutes in their jurisdiction. If anyone knew what Lucus was doing it would have been brought up," Dru reminded him.

"Rogue Shadowhunters?" Jaime threw out.

Rogue Shadowhunters, faeries, The Mortal Instruments, and missing mundanes, Dru had no idea what to make out of all these threads but if Ty had any idea how they pulled together she wished he would just say.

It always felt like Ty had his secrets, even when he was trying to be honest with her.

But she had her secrets now too.

Dru's stroll slowed to a stop as she thought about her other brother, lost somewhere once again in Faerie. It was like when Mark was taken by The Wild Hunt all over again, except now she wasn't a small helpless seven year old that couldn't do anything. She was sixteen now, and she had known Mark was missing for weeks now and had yet to do anything about it.

Jaime took a few steps towards her, his eyes studying her face. "Dru? What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to the Alliance yet? Did they send Mark and Cristina on a mission?"

Jaime hesitated before answering, "I have, and they haven't. As far as I can tell it sounds like the Unseelie Court has gone completely off the radar."

"The whole Court? _Entirely_?" Dru knew the Court migrated around The Unseelie lands, never staying in one place for too long, but it was unheard of as far she knew for them to go completely missing.

"The Seelie Court doesn't seem to know either, but if tensions have sparked between them again they might be the ones Kieran is hiding from."

Maybe if Kieran was in hiding Mark and Cristina were with him, she hoped.

"What about Kieran's brother Adaon?" Dru asked, "Isn't he an ambassador for the Unseelie in the Seelie Court?"

Jaime's face darkened even further somehow, "I haven't seen Adaon in an even longer time then the Queen."

Frustration finally won out, "We _have_ to do something," she bursted, "it's been long enough if they are in trouble we're just wasting time!"

Jaime looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. He considered it, and for a moment Dru was afraid he would refuse and she would have to go behind his back.

"You're right, you're right, but we have to come up with a plan first," he relented.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief.

She couldn't do anything to save Mark when he was taken by The Hunt before, and when Livvy died she was just a bystander watching. Even Tavvy almost died at the hands of Malcolm Fade because of her.

But even when Julian was twelve he did everything he could to plead with the Clave to bring his siblings back, and Livvy gave her life for Julian to have a fighting chance in that Hall.

Fate would no longer find her standing idly by while it changed her life for her.

Fate would find her ready with a weapon in hand.

Another car passed by, slowing slightly as they got close, Dru imagined so they could get a better look at the strange teenagers. The blaring light from the car woke her from her thoughts.

Dru had one last bone to pick with Jaime before she let herself relax too much, "by the way, what the hell was that earlier? I thought you were supposed to be charming!"

"Hey now, I'm plenty charming when I want to be!" His expression quickly went from playful to serious, "look, it's not like I didn't care, but we couldn't do anything to help her unless she talked to us. Besides, there was no getting around why we were there so I thought it would speed things up if I went straight to the point."

Dru shook her head in exasperation. "You have even worse social skills than Ty, and that's saying something."

Jaime just smiled like she missed something important, "I hate to be the one to break this to you Dru, but your brother's good looks _are_ his social skills."

She rolled her eyes, she was used to girls and even boys pointing out how attractive Mark and Helen were, but in recent years all that attention seemed to be surrounding Ty. She wondered if any of her other siblings thought it was unfair that he got to be the smart one _and_ the attractive one.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on him too now?" She joked, before she immediately started to worry that may be the case.

Jaime just laughed her off, making her feel even more ridiculous for getting so worked up for some reason.

"I'm just angry that everytime I stand next to him, he upstages me. I've been getting used to being the handsome brother," Jaime pointed at his face making a slashing movement where Diego's scar was.

Dru laughed in surprise before clapping her hand to her mouth, "you shouldn't joke about that!" She said, giving him a light push.

Jaime had a way of dissolving her bad mood, and lighting things up without even trying. The things he said were always unexpected, and even if they were rude sometimes, she liked how he surprised her.

"Speaking of your attractive brother and faeries-" Jaime started.

"Nobody mentioned faeries.." Dru chimed in, earning a playful push from Jaime making her giggle.

"I just did!" His smile was wide, and his eyes were dancing with excitement.

Dru thought about how handsome he looked like that and almost mentioned that she thought he was also attractive before catching herself.

"Why don't we go crash a party?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty was trying to focus on Mason, filtering out the noises of the revel surrounding them. They were dancing at one of the far ends near the wooden gate trapping them inside. Ivy wrapped around the fence, reaching all the way to the skylight, obscuring part of glass and casting shapes like a kaleidoscope of reds golds and pink of the setting sun onto the floor.

They were farthest away from the music here but it was still a challenge through the buzzing in his head. Being a good bit taller than Mason, Ty was leading, his arms wrapped around his neck. His fingers were fiddling with the back of his collar, concentrating on the rough material instead of the loud voices coming from the guests inside the tent, cutting through the music and conversations around them.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Mason asked, his gaze moving from one of the human guests to another.

"Do you?" Ty asked instead of answering.

Mason continued to stare for little while longer before answering, "I guess not."

He turned his attention back to Ty, his eyes scanning over him. "Ty, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Mason bit his lip, "Well it's just… you seem.." he paused, "are you uncomfortable dancing with me?" He said in a sudden rush.

Ty felt a little taken aback at the question, he wasn't uncomfortable with Mason exactly, it would be more accurate to say he hadn't been paying him much attention at all in fact. Now that it was mentioned, Mason did seem uncomfortable himself, his cheeks were flushed and he was more fidgety then normal as well.

"It's not that, it's just noisy here," he explained, his attention catching on a nearby fountain where magical constructs in the shape of large hummingbirds the size of snow balls were drinking from the pink liquid, changing colors as a result. Ty would have to remember the image later when he had a chance to sketch them, capturing the way the wings moved in motion.

Mason released a long breath, "Oh, yeah I guess it is. I thought maybe you were regretting choosing me as your partner," Mason turned red at his own words, "you know for the mission- not as.. you know what I mean."

Ty wasn't sure why Mason was getting so flustered, but tried to reassure him, "you are a very adequate dance partner. There is nothing to regret as of yet."

"Ah, thank you?" Mason said, faltering in his steps for a split second.

Ty didn't respond, fighting the ache in his head that was steadily turning from dull to sharp points of glass at every noise.

Ty really wished the guests could indulge in their activities inside the tent less enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty sure Mia's not regretting her dance partner at least," Mason sniggered, looking over at them.

Ty looked over as well, his heart tightening in his chest.

They were dancing closely, Kit's head bent towards Mia as they talked.

Ty remembered Kit in the oversized T-shirts and the jeans stressed and worn out to the point of having multiple holes. Nowadays Kit appeared to have taken an interest in his wardrobe often looking like a model Ty would see on a magazine cover. He always supposed Johnny had never thought it was important to buy Kit new clothes.

It was a small detail Ty had taken for granted of Julian who always made sure they had clean clothes that fit even though there was so many more of them.

Ty had never been interested in fashion himself, always preferring to just wear what was comfortable and finding occasions deeming specific attire a nuisance. But looking at Kit he could begin to see the appeal.

"Maybe they'll finally make things official,"

"Make what official?" Ty asked, his attention refocusing on Mason.

"You know.." Mason wiggled his eyebrows. When it became obvious Ty did not in fact know, he continued, "I mean they've been pretty much dating for months now they just won't admit it."

Ty felt the world spin, disorienting his sense of gravity, unsure if it was what Mason said or if his mind was finally breaking from all the sensory information trying to cram it's way into his skull.

His eyes found their way to Kit once again as images blurred in front of him. The only real thing in a collage of surreal visions and sounds of disconnected meaning.

It shouldn't be surprising if Kit had fallen in love without him, it was only Ty that was absorbed in Kit since their reunion. He couldn't assume Kit was just as preoccupied with him.

As he watched him dance he could almost imagine it was him he was dancing with. He wondered if Kit would have been as opposed to the idea as Ty had feared he would, or if he would have danced just as closely with him as he was with Mia.

Mason's voice came back as if from a long tunnel, "Kit's from L.A. too, right? Is that when you two met?"

Ty recalled the memory of dark basement and a younger Kit lively with anger and injustice, his own eyes filtering to his, overcome with an intense desire to know the other boy in front of him.

"Yes, I broke into his house and held a knife to his throat," he recalled.

Mason's jaw dropped before bursting into laughter, "I guess you two have always been like this, huh?"

Ty frowned, he wasn't sure what interpretation that implied of their current relationship but he knew the assumption was wrong. "No, we were nothing like that. After he came to live at the institute the three of us were always together."

Mason tilted his head, "The three of you? You mean with Dru?"

"No, Livvy-my twin."

It was always strange to Ty that there were people that knew his family now that had never meet his sister. She was a part of himself he could never share with anyone else now, the other side of him no one else would get to see again.

"Oh, you mean before…" Mason trailed off.

"And after that it was the two of us before he left as well," he didn't mean to phrase it like that, surprising himself at the way he made it sound as if by leaving Kit had died too.

"I heard Kit was found just after his dad died, not that he mentions him much. I'm sure it helped to have someone there through all of that, though," Mason said.

It did help Ty at least, but he couldn't help remembering his conversation with Dru earlier that day. Ty had spent so much of his time trying to make sure Kit was safe, that he wouldn't run away, but most of all he tired to make sure Kit wasn't lonely. He hoped he gave him a reason to stay, or at least he tried to, but did Kit know that was what he was trying to do? If he never explicitly told him his intentions did he ever know how much he had meant to him?

They spun around together when Ty caught a glimpse of him, a tall man in his early forties or late thirties standing just outside the revel fence watching him. Ty watched him too, meeting his eyes to make sure.

Yes, he was definitely trying to get his attention.

The man waved towards him before disappearing into the darkness past the lights of the revel.

This was exactly what Ty was hoping to find, proof that his theory wasn't completely wrong.

Ty stopped dancing, letting go of Mason as he stared just past the place where the man just was.

"Mason, I have to go do something."

He looked around wildly, "whats happening?"

"Just stay here until I get back," he said already pushing his way past the party goers.

"Ok, I guess," he heard him reply before he left him behind in the crowd.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty couldn't see the other man as walked further and further into the dark station. It was obvious, though, he had waited for Ty to follow making sure he didn't get to far ahead of him. He found the reprieve from the revel a relief to leave behind the noise and the lights, even the darkness of the rest of the station was a pleasant change. The only noise now was the echo of the man's steps in front of him, or the tapping of his foot as h waited when Ty lagged behind.

He didn't bother to take out his witchlight as he ascended the steps, not wishing to alert whatever or whoever else may be lurking.

They walked down another long hall, he heard the sound of a door snapping shut just before he turned the corner to find an office. There were windows running along the wall of the room, making most of the office visible from the outside. Inside Ty could see the man sitting at a table, not even looking in his direction as he waited for him.

There was no one else in the room, and from what he could tell around the surrounding area either. At least if someone were to come down the hall Ty wouldn't be taken by surprise, perhaps the man was trying to set him at ease with this particular meeting place.

Ty entered the room, keeping his back towards the door.

The man surveyed him, turning in his seat, his elbow resting on the table.

"Would you like the lights on for this?" He asked as if the meeting was a prearranged agreement.

"No, I'm fine actually," he said wishing to allow his mind more time to repair itself from the previous abuse he put it through.

The man motioned with his left arm towards the seat across from him, inviting him to join him at the table, he assumed. He noticed he must be left handed from the gesture and the voyance rune on the back of his hand.

Ty didn't take the seat, however, "You are Jude Aldertree, a member of the Cohort are you not?"

Ty observed him, the man was rather lean with short brown hair with a scar running from his ear across his jawline. He wasn't built like a fighter, in fact, besides the voyance rune Ty detected a distinct lack of marks on his skin at all.

The man smiled, "you're not the only one with a twin, Tiberius Blackthorn."

"You know who I am?" He didn't find this too surprising as he must have a reason he would try to draw him away from the party in seclusion.

"I've heard a great deal about you, that's why I wanted to speak with you. But I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me as well," he said gesturing towards the seat again, "have a seat, we may be here for awhile."

Ty couldn't see any reason to object, and as he said, this might take awhile. Besides,Ty had no intention of leaving until he had some answers. He took the seat opposite of Jude, keeping his eyes on the window and the outside space.

No one had arrived as of yet.

"Why would the Cohort be in attendance at a Faerie revel?" There was also the matter of how it was even possible since all of Idris and its inhabitants were sealed off. He had list of questions he wanted to ask but was doing his best to contain himself to one question at a time.

"The Cohort has struck several unusual alliances," he said, confirming his suspicions, "but I'm here for my own reasons." He leaned on his arm and Ty noticed another thin slice around his index finger as well as the rough blisters of forming calluses.

"What reasons?" Ty asked, feeling like this discussion was going to provide him with more questions than he had one more piece of the puzzle at least, the Cohort, as he suspected was involved.

"Have you heard of the First Heir?"

Ty felt his stomach drop.

"I see you have," It must have been obvious because he continued, "I figured you might have. You see, believe it or not that little faerie tale is real, and whoever it is might just be the solution to all of our problems."

His mind was working quick with the new information but a fear for Kit was pervading all other thoughts.

Did he lead Kit straight into another trap?

Fortunately, Jude seemed to mistake the distress Ty didn't know how to hide.

"That's why I'm here, hoping I'll get lucky and seeing as I've run into you of all people, it appears my luck hasn't run out yet."

"What would the Cohort want with me or the First Heir?" Ty could imagine a few scenarios, none which he would allow Kit to suffer through he decided.

Jude suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling Ty. "That's what you don't see yet! You know the Cohort was behind the missing mundanes don't you? You followed the trail here, to the revel, but you don't see the big picture yet!"

Ty was having a hard time understanding why Jude was so excited about divulging the Cohorts plan, but he could imagine if Kit was here he would say something about villains always needing to monologue. Then he remembered with a sting that Kit was dancing with Mia and that was why he wasn't here.

There was a pause before Jude continued, "what you don't realize yet is that we are on the same side."

"I have no way of verifying that," Ty said. He wanted to believe it, but even if he did he couldn't give him the information he was asking for.

"That's why I've brought you a gift. To demonstrate our mutual interests." He said, placing a small green bottle on the table in front of them.

Prehnite crystal, he immediately recognized, used for storing potions of divination. Moreover, he could even smell the sour stench of the thornapple plant used within the mixture.

"An Epimetheus," he breathed.

Jude's smile was back and Ty was almost afraid he would hit the table again in excitement.

"You recognize it, good. I've been holding on to it for quite some time now in the event that I was left with no other options. It would seem that time has come, I've exhausted all leads and have nothing to show for it." He pushed the small green bottle towards Ty. "I've heard you're intelligent, that you have rare mind. I need your insight."

Ty was stunned if Jude was really proposing what he thought he was. "Who told you about me?" He asked again.

"Take this and I'll tell you everything you want to know. All I ask in exchange is for you to tell me what it shows you."

Ty had long since decided against using an Epimetheus since he witnessed the effects himself years ago, but there was never really a need to before now. He could refuse and tell Jude to take it himself, but then it was unlikely he would give him any information. Jude also had a point, Ty was not sure he trusted a one time chance like this with anyone else. He wanted to see whatever foresight this would grant for himself.

As Ty mulled it over observing the rest of the room. The panel of lime green tiling that ran along the furthest wall had fifty-six tiles, there was a file cabinet that didn't have a lock, so it was likely empty, and the rest of the room was devoid of furniture as would be expected.

Jude pressed further, "Dark times are coming, Tiberius, the Cohort is willing to abolish everything it means to be a Shadowhunter if it means they get their way."

Ty picked up the bottle examining it. He flicked the container, it was devoid of bubbles or any other discernible substances besides the liquid. That was good, from what Ty had read homogeneous mixtures are preferred for most potions, requiring a seamless blend of its components. The seal was not broken either, and there was no evidence the cork had been tampered with either.

He had to make the decision. This was his investigation after all, and he needed to see it through to the end.

"Alright I'll do it, but then you owe me answers."

Jude combed his fingers through his hair, "thank the angel, there's hope yet."

Ty took a deep breath, the effects would be unpleasant but there was too much at stake to forfeit this chance now.

Without wasting anymore time, Ty uncorked the bottle and downed the liquid.

The effects started as soon as the bottle left his lips, the bitter taste evaporating from his tongue as soon as he tasted it.

Ty dropped the bottle as he looked down at his own hand. He heard the shattering of glass in a distance like a faraway echo as he stared down at his hand watching as his voyance rune melted away, blurring shape and disappearing into his skin.

He looked up at Jude and saw similar runes, on his neck, his forearm, melt and vanish.

Ty watched, unable to remember if Jude previously had runes in the places they were vanishing, leaving his skin unblemished save for his scars.

He tried to say something when his voice caught, his throat and lungs were suddenly constricted. Ty struggled to force his lungs to move only to find a numb resistance in response.

His breaths started coming out shallow and short, his head spun from light headedness.

The next thing Ty registered was his body hitting the ground, the chair falling behind him.

He gasped but it turned into a brutal cough, choking the life out of him.

He heard Jude's voice suddenly come into focus as he saw his body move out from around the table.

He was speaking in a language Ty didn't recognize, it didn't sound human in origin, yet he could still understand the meaning,

" _Rock-a-bye baby, thy cradle is green…"_

It was a nursery rhyme, he remembered like uncovering a lost memory of his mother singing it once while cradling an infant Dru.

Something large and black fell out of Jude's jacket. The black mass separated revealing itself to be a large snake. Half of its body rose, it's hood extending in a defensive position.

Ty could tell from the narrowness of the hood and the chevron pattern of dull olive stripes that this was a king cobra.

The cobra opened its mouth and he heard the voice Ty previously thought was Jude change into a hissing rasp.

" _Father's a nobleman, mother's a queen…"_

Everything was flashing in surreal images, his head throbbing out of focus.

The snake slithered forward, draping it's long body over Ty, its head towering over him as it laid its body around his shoulders.

Ty wasn't afraid somehow, death made for a comforting blanket. His vision blurred as his brain lost more oxygen, he saw a flicker of his twin screaming for him, but there were no words he could hear. Strangely, it made a perfect sense to him. He could see a memory like revisiting a photo, dark and unclear around the edges and eventually it would fade completely lost in time, but the dead made no noise.

" _And she was a lady, and wore a gold ring..,"_

Ty watched his sister with desperate tears streaking down her face, a dark thread like smoke connected her to him at his navel. There was another thread at his heart, one that lead from the room and down the stairs and Ty knew with a sudden clarity exactly where it connected.

Ty pressed his hand to his neck, his fingers already turning numb as he checked for a pulse. Slow, and arduous, like his consciousness.

The knowledge would do him no good, he knew, with another startling jolt of certainty.

Because he was dying.

The color drained from the world, with the last bit of his strength he turned his head towards the door as the last vibrance of light left his vision.

" _And he was a drummer, who drummed for no king."_

 _888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"All of it can't be spiked," Mia was saying as she watched the table with bowls of colorful fruits and delicate horderves were laid out.

"With love potion? No, some of it is probably spiked with something that will make you grow antlers, and that tasty looking roll there will probably make you think the sky is melting," Kit said. The food did smell delicious, even though they were a good distance away, which only proved to make Kit more suspicious.

Mia was still eyeing the particular roll he pointed out as if she was debating whether or not hallucinating an apocalyptic event was really that bad.

Kit attempted to twirl her around away from the food, lest the lack of forethought to pack snack provisions be the end them both of all things.

But as soon as he turned them around he noticed a very worried Mason heading right towards them.

They stopped dancing, Kit immediately looking around Mason for Ty.

"Hey, so um, we might have a problem." Mason said as soon as he caught up.

Kit catching on to the situation said, "Mason, where's Ty?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "See, that's the thing..He kind of ran off."

"He ran off.." Kit repeated, still scanning the area as if expecting Ty to somehow materialize. Did the revel get to be to overwhelming or did he decide to go off on his own?

He suspected the latter and it was only confirmed at what Mason said next.

"And I don't know where he went."

Equal parts anger and fear raged through him.

He whirled on Mason, taking a step towards him. "What do you mean? He didn't tell you where he went? How long ago?"

Mason took a step back from Kit in surprise at his sudden intensity.

"Has your lover gone and left you wanting?" Came a voice near Kit's elbow.

He looked down to see a what looked to be a faey with the appearance of a tabby cat. He stood on two legs, reaching to Kit's elbow. He wore an old fashioned blue suit that would have been nice if it wasn't in tatters.

The cat held a drink tray up towards them offering them one.

"I- I'm not _really_ his lover, this isn't exactly a date, _date,"_ Mason stumbled, clearly flustered which only added to Kit's sudden desire to punch him.

"I was not referring to you," The cat said with a grin, or at least Kit supposed it was a grin. It was a little hard to tell with cats, "But this one." He gestured his tray at Kit.

Kit felt the blood rush to his face, not helped by Mason and Mia's confused stares.

"I've seen how you watched his steps," the cat winked, an unnatural gesture for a feline.

A chorus of harsh violins picked up in fervor cutting of Kit's protest.

It was enough to shake him out of it and remind him of what was actually important.

"Did you see where he went!" He shouted over the music.

The cat just raised the tray towards him again, "First, would you care for a beverage good Sirs and good Lady?"

Kit was losing his patience, "push your drinks on someone else, we're not interested here."

His ears flattened in disappointment, "Tis only juice," he said at the same time a red liquid in one of the goblets sloshed into another causing a small pop and puff of smoke to emit from the drink.

It was clear the cat wasn't going to help and Kit was wasting time in the one place he knew Ty wasn't.

"Stay here I'm going to look for him," he told them before heading towards the end opposite of where Mason had been.

He could barely hear Mason trying to call after him as he got closer to the enchanted instruments.

"But that's exactly what Ty said before he went missing too!"

He quickly slipped past the gate leaving the revel. As soon as he was on the other side, all music and noise from the party completely ceased only existing inside it's own bubble. It was dark and the smell was that of garbage and mildew of any other subway station instead of roses and wild cut flowers. It really felt like stepping out of a dream back into reality.

There were two staircases, a bathroom and another hallway adjacent to the one he was in that also extended past what he could see in the dark.

He had no idea where to go.

He agonized over the possibilities of what could happen and how much time he would waste if chose the wrong direction, all the while cursing Ty and his habit for running off on his own.

Something bright caught his eye just to the left.

He looked towards the staircase to see one of the will-o'-the-wisps from the revel bobbing up and down halfway up the stairs. He thought they must have been magically constrained to that location, yet somehow it had sprung free, maybe when he opened the gate?

The wisp drifted slowly to the bottom of the steps, and then bounced back to the top hovering there, casting the area in an eerie blue spotlight.

Kit gritted his teeth.

With no better options he decided to take a chance and followed after it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty was fading in and out of consciousness, he could hear voices echoing around him but the meaning was lost. He could still hear the rhyme in the background of it all, no longer sure if it was still being spoken or just remembered.

He tried to keep his eyes open but his body had stopped cooperating. As his eyes closed he saw other visions, but not of the future this time but of the past.

He saw his mother sitting at a canvas with photos she had taken tacked to the top, another memory he thought he had lost. He saw his father showing him how to properly hold a knife when Ty had told him he had an interest in the weapon. He was smiling something he didn't remember him doing often around him.

Then there was Dru clinging onto his sleeve and begging him to play hide and seek with her. Next there was Tavvy and himself sat amongst all of his little brothers stuffed animals as Ty told him interesting facts about each species of their likeness. There was a much younger version of himself arguing with Mark as they often did before the Hunt and Helen praising him for his vocabulary, something that was often mocked by other adults.

There was a memory of Julian and the hours they spent together as he drew him pictures of phrases to Ty's delight, and Julian again, spending hours with a computer manual trapped under a tangle of chords as he tried to set up the computer for him.

But mostly he saw Livvy.

She was there in every memory, by his side, holding his hand, always quick to defend him even when he didn't want her to and quick to comfort him. Livvy by his side when he fell of a rock face and scraped his knee. Himself by her bedside when she was sick. The two of them learning how to use the computer together. The both of them playing pranks on their sibling, then later getting scolded by Julian.

There were too many of them to count, and he wouldn't mind revisiting them all for awhile longer.

He wondered if he died, if Livvy's soul would still be bound to him or if Ty would incidently be the one to abandon her with the living.

Then there was someone else now too, a boy with messy blonde curls and eyes the color that the sky should have been that day if it was any other day. His white suit was slowly darkening to the color of the smoke that obscured the sky around them. Ty remembered looking at him then, profoundly glad that he was still beside him.

That was the moment he knew he needed him.

The next sound he heard was of the door being flung open, slamming into the wall, prodding his mind back to consciousness.

His vision flickered as he saw a tangle of bodies on the floor next to him, before his eyes closed again.

There was a great deal of shouting floating through his mind and he was having a hard time deciding if it was real or another memory his mind was trying to pull him back into.

He wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore, his body felt entirely separate from the rest of him somehow, as if his soul was leaving him behind.

Somewhere he knew it was just the lack of synapses firing in his brain to register what his senses should be inputting from the lack of oxygen, but the information seemed trivial now.

Silence crept it's way back in like a black curtain falling over him when suddenly the curtain was ripped back as someone pulled him into their arms.

He couldn't open his eyes though he tried, and the burning in his lungs was now painfully evident in a way it hadn't when the potion had robbed him of his grip on reality.

Still, he could feel the hands on his shoulder, the light grip and gentle way his chin was tilted up towards the sky.

There was only one person who would ever touch him like that, with restraint and gentleness even now. He knew it was Kit.

His eyes flickered open just barely, trying to see him. His face was close and his mouth was moving as he was speaking, Ty wished he could hear him.

His face seemed worried, his blonde hair falling in his face, and Ty was seized with a sudden need to brush the hair out of his eyes like he used to.

But it was of no use, his arms would not move.

The snake moved onto his shoulder, his mouth opened to reveal long fangs as it let out a threatening hiss at Kit.

Ty could feel the tension in it's coiled body and knew it was about to strike.

He tried to yell for Kit just as the snake lunged for him.

Something small was popped into his mouth as he tried to open it. He immediately bit into it realizing what it must be. The wine soaked inside the fig gushed out releasing the antidote into his system immediately.

All at once the snake disappeared mid strike, his vision returned no longer blurred and hazy but sharp in focus.

Sound came rushing back as he heard Kit's voice startlingly clear.

"I'm not going to lose you like this-Not again, not this way, you hear me?"

He gasped, his chest rising as he tried to inhale as much oxygen into his lungs as possible.

He pitched forward and Kit moved his hand up his back to support him as he took in several deep breaths.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking that thing?" His voice was soft, yet uneven as he spoke.

"I suppose it means I lack foresight sense I didn't," he paused for breath, " anticipate it killing me," Ty responded. His throat burned as if he had swallowed hot embers, it made his voice come out scratchy and harsh.

Kit sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Are you actually making a joke right now? You promised me you would never use an Epimetheus."

"That was years ago," Ty said. He leaned back in Kit's arms, glad that he was still supporting him. The poison had drained him of his strength.

Kit didn't seem opposed to this new position as he just adjusted to better support him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize there was a statute of limitations on promises!" Kit hissed back, sounding so similar to the snake from his previous hallucination Ty winced at the sound.

Misreading this, Kit softened his voice again.

"Ty, you could have _died_. Hell I thought you were dead when I found you, I-"

He was caught of guard to find Ty smiling back up at him.

He was smiling because even though his theories had been flawed, and his visions were more ominous than helpful, he was right about one thing.

"I knew you would find me, Watson."

Kit's grip on his shoulder lossned for a fraction as he stared at him, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Ty used up the last bit of his strength trying to return it.

Hugging him now, felt like a cure to an ache he had long since gotten used to, hardly noticing it was there anymore until it was gone.

"Can you just stop running off on your own now?" Kit asked, his voice somewhere near his ear sending a shiver down Ty's spine.

"I distinctly remember you saying it's better to ask forgiveness than permission once," Ty said in a bit of a huff due to Kit's habit of walking off whenever he pleased.

"I'm not forgiving you if you die," he told him.

"I don't think I would care if I'm dead," Ty said honestly.

Kit laughed and Ty felt his body shake with the movement. He closed his eyes hoping to hold onto him for a little longer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru and Jaime stopped back at the Academy to change before heading out to the abandoned subway station Ty said the revel would be held in. Dru picked her favorite dress to change into. It was a long black dress, with thin lace around the sleeves and collar. She was self conscious about her arms and legs, even though she was well toned, she still didn't feel comfortable with her size showing them off. But the sleeves of this dress were also long and flowed out at her wrists. She tied her hair up with a black ribbon to finish the look.

Jaime on the other hand changed into dress pants and a simple black dress shirt.

She thought he looked nice that way, though.

The place was dazzling, like a fairy tail come to life. Downworld had a way of turning the mundane, like a subway station or an old church, into something beautiful. Maybe it was a reflection of Downworlders themselves she thought, thinking of her half faerie brother and sister.

She caught the eye of vampire leering at her from a distance, his fangs protruding as he watched her. But just like Downworlders, beneath the pretty sights there was danger there too.

Dru was a little worried what her brother might have to say to find her crashing the party after all, but strangely she couldn't seem to find either him or Kit.

"Where _are_ they?" She said to Jaime, who was looking around with excitement.

Jaime gave a nod to the tent.

Dru watched as a Faerie with large antlers protruding from either side of his head carried a topless mermaid into the tent, a squeal of delighted giggles erupted as they disappeared inside.

"They _are_ not in the tent!" She said with certainty.

Jaime rolled his eyes, "What about Kit? How well do you suppose he handles rejection?"

She guessed he was talking about Ty's choice to go with Mason instead of him.

She bit her lip, "Kit better not be in that tent," she said, changing her answer.

Dru was about to go and look for Mia and Mason when Jaime grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dance.

"You know we are here on a mission," she reminded him, but she couldn't help the small smile on her face.

Jaime wasn't exactly graceful as he danced but he moved with passion without any shame like he did with everything. Dru wasn't exactly a dancer either, but he kept ahold of her hand and moved her along.

"Yes, and on a mission like this it is key to mingle to gain intel," he said, spinning her around.

"You're not exactly mingling if you're dancing with me," she pointed out, a little breathless.

In the next flurry of movements she somehow found herself much closer to Jaime, practically in his arms.

"But I want to be dancing with you," He said his voice suddenly husky. His hand reached up to touch her hair, trailing a loose strand that fell across her cheek.

She flushed, she didn't know how to respond to him like this.

"What's gotten into you?" She more or less squeaked then asked.

"Maybe I drank some of the love potion," He said with a mischievous smile, his face far too close to hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, until Jaime laughed.

She didn't laugh with him, nor did she even feel relieved that he was joking. She felt a surge of anger at herself for her embarrassment and him for laughing at making her flustered.

"We have to find Ty and Kit, they could be in trouble," she snapped.

That seemed to sober him up a bit, "you're right, I guess I will be doing some mingling after all."

Her skin where he touched her prickled as she realized his sights were already set on another girl. A tall Faerie, with a small waist and green eyes like a forest that matched her hair.

She winked at him as she caught him staring.

He was already pulling away from her, Dru taking a few steps back with a sudden need to put herself at a distance.

He left without another word, leaving her alone and feeling more like a stupid little girl then she had in years.

It was pathetic to get caught up in Jaime like that, it was the romantic inclinations of a child and Jaime wasn't a prince charming.

She just never learned.

888888888888888888888888888

Kit had bounded the stairs to find Livvy racing for him, suddenly she seemed to remember exactly who he was and her distress turned his blood to ice as he rushed to the office she had come from. When he saw Ty through the window, crumpled on the ground, he had lost his mind.

The rest was more of a blur as he threw the door open and lunged for the man standing over him. He remembered the man trying to tell him that Ty took the potion himself, that the visions were necessary.

But Kit didn't care, he shouted for the antidote and when the man didn't respond fast enough Kit knocked him out cold, slamming his head into the tile.

He found the fig in the man's coat and realized what it was that Ty had taken.

Everything else was white noise in his head as panic sounded like an alarm in his head blocking out everything but getting to Ty.

Now he was walking back into the revel, his arm around Ty's waste in an attempt to hold him up steady, Ty's arm around his shoulder.

There didn't seem to be any lingering effects from the poison, but almost dying did tend to make someone more then a little fatigued.

Ty had tried to convince him they needed to stay and talk to the man Kit had knocked unconscious, but Kit didn't want to hear it. He hardly cared about anything besides making sure Ty could get more immediate medical attention if needed. Besides, as he explained to Ty, if they stayed much longer someone was going to get suspicious.

They made their way through the crowd until they found Mason and Mia, and surprisingly Dru too.

Kit merely raised an eyebrow at her. He was in no mood to interrogate her on why she was here, and the expression on her face told him now was not the time anyways.

Ty, however, looked very much interested as to why she was here judging by the surprise on his face that was quickly replaced by agitation.

Dru had gone pale at the sight of her brother and cut him off before he could begin another investigation, "What happened!? Are you alright, you look so pale! I mean, paler than usual."

Ty, who seemed to have spent his entire life playing a game of tag with the sun as if he was a vampire looked offended, though, that might be because she interrupted him which he utterly detested.

"I am fine, but you are not supposed to be here. I told you not to come," he said sounding very much like an older brother.

Dru's look turned angry and Kit decided it was time to intervene before they drew anymore attention.

"Everyone is fine, and definitely not poisoned, but we are leaving _now."_

Dru clasped a hand to her mouth in horror.

Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the poisoned thing.

As he turned around he caught a whisper of conversation between Mia and Dru.

"What about Jaime?"

"Jaime is fine," Dru said curtly.

Somehow it didn't surprise Kit to hear that Jaime did something to mess things up. If he did do something to upset Dru then Kit was more than happy to leave him behind and fend for himself.

They started to make their way out when Ty turned to look at Mason and Mia. He shifted a little as if to try and start supporting more of his own weight.

"It's Ok to lean on me, Ty," he said, trying his best to avoid looking at him. Holding him so closely would normally be awkward, but he couldn't say he wanted to let go either.

"But isn't it suspicious if we are leaving with different people then who we came with?"

Kit felt a flash of anger that Ty was suggesting he would rather have Mason hold him up, as if Kit wasn't the one who found him and Mason wasn't the one who didn't even noticed he was in trouble to begin with.

"If Mason needs to pretend to be with someone he can be with Mia," he said far harsher then was fair.

Mia and Mason exchanged confused glances.

Ty didn't notice and instead just nodded, and leaned into him.

Kit knew he shouldn't feel happy about any of this, but as he felt Ty's weight return he stole a glance at him. His eyes were closed trustingly as he let him take the lead, long lashes brushed against pale cheekbones, his breathing steady but audible because of how close his head was bent unconsciously towards Kit.

His grip around Ty's waist tightened protectively.

It was a cruel victory.

And he was a terrible person for wanting it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mingling was not going so well for Jaime Rosales, and he liked to think of himself as something of a specialist. As fun as it was to flirt with pretty girls, it would appear they were not inclined to tell him much of anything.

He did manage to learn that this was not a revel of the typical sort that he had heard Tina describe to him once when he asked about her adventures in Faerie.

" _They were both terrible and beautiful,"_ she had told him.

Which was exactly the sort of thing that he wanted to be apart of.

This one in particular turned out to be more of a 'business formal' for Shadowhunters and Faeries, as he gathered. Yet, Jaime did not see any other Shadowhunters other then his most recent allies. What was more when he mentioned the Alliance to anyone he spoke to they immediately closed up.

So, if they weren't with the Alliance that only left one likely group. This was starting to paint a very unlikely, and very disturbing picture.

Jaime wondered too close to the fountain when a nixie with long reeds for hair splashed him with water, completely soaking his shirt.

The nixie hid her face, her black eyes peering over the edge of the fountain as Jaime turned to look at her, a tint of red coloring her blue skin.

Jaime gave her a charming grin before unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it.

She completely submerged herself at the sight, the water bubbling at the embarrassed squeal she was making under the water, before she peeked shyly back up at him.

Jaime rolled up his shirt when he caught sight of his companions exiting through the far gate without him.

He blinked, not comprehending at first before the anger set in.

Were they really just going to leave without him, without warning? It's not as though he didn't come all the way to New York to help with a random mission, that may or may not lead to anything worth while, and for all the work he had put into it Jaime thought it better be worth alot. Of course he had several other reasons for being here, he was a person with ambitions and you didn't achieve the sort of goals he had by doing things on a whim.

Then he saw Dru, she was leaving behind the others last in in line.

He watched as she left without even turning around.

The sudden whip of anger he felt turned into a slow burn, but it wasn't anger anymore. Had he done something to make her upset with him? He didn't think he had, but considering others feelings wasn't exactly his forte, nor was it something he usually cared about.

Except now.

Jaime never concerned himself much about living up to someone else's standards, you were bound to disappoint someone regardless so he never saw the point. It was someone else's problem if they saw what wasn't there, whether it be good or bad.

But for the first time that he could remember he found, with an uncomfortable shock, he didn't want to disappoint someone.

That maybe, for once, he wished he could live up to the painted frames of gold he was placed in.

Of course, he knew he could only fail if he tried.

Now back to my normal uploading schedule of almost never...Seriously, though I keep trying to upload more regularly but then the chapters keep getting longer, I just hope you guys bare with me and it's worth the wait cause trust me there's so much more to come!


	8. Mourning Never Ends

Little did Kit know that today was a day that would go from bad to worse. And it did not get off to a great start.

After breakfast Luke and Ragnor rushed all of Class A into the training room, something that took a significant amount of time as they were a difficult group to herd anywhere.

Kit had a hard time imagining that the strict military focused Clave's previous Academy hosted as many rambunctious teenagers. But then again Valentine and his Circle mostly graduated from said Academy and led a revolt in attempt of mass genocide.

So, what did he know?

"Today we have a special guest trainer," Luke announced, much to Kit's chagrin as he saw the familiar blond who he was referring to.

"Jace Herondale, Head of the New York Institute, has agreed to give you a lesson." Luke's hand rested almost protectively on Jace's shoulder, which was a little odd because of Jace's war hero reputation despite knowing Luke was practically his father-in-law.

The group broke out into excited whispers and even a few whistles. The typical annoying fan flare Kit had become accustomed to when his cousin was around.

The only one who seemed unimpressed was Ty, who didn't care much about reputations or titles, except maybe Centurion.

Really, Kit appreciated him more and more everyday.

Jace's eye found his immediately, his smirk growing insufferably wide.

Kit scowled back. If Will was his little brother, Jace was his older brother who's relationship mostly consisted of pestering each other. It didn't mean he didn't _like_ Jace, just that he didn't like him most of the time.

This was definitely one of those times.

Jace gave a wink at a few of the girls who were giggling whenever he looked their way.

Mia was loyally trying to pretend she was unaffected despite the noticeable deep red blush across her nose. Mason was standing beside her and looked just as equally excited as the girls.

Kit rolled his eyes.

Jace raised his hands to get everyone's attention; the room instantly fell quiet. "Today I thought we could focus on something simple, but _essential_ ," he said.

Kit's stomach dropped, he had a feeling by the look Jace was giving him that he knew were this was going.

"The art of falling is absolutely crucial for a Shadowhunter. In battle it's likely you will find yourself thrown, dropped, or even jumping from different heights and terrain and knowing how to do so properly will save your life."

Kit swore under his breath.

Ty, standing beside him, noticed and asked, "Have you really not learned how yet?"

Kit hadn't, in fact he had been avoiding it despite Jace's persistence in teaching him. Now, he was going so far as to come to his school in the guise of 'teaching' the class.

That bastard.

"It's heights, what sane person isn't afraid of heights?" He exclaimed, before he realized he was talking to Ty who seemed to have an affinity for dangerously high places, much like a cat. Something that Kit remembered gave him more than a few anxiety attacks in the past.

Ty frowned, "I don't think we should keep letting you work on the case if you don't learn how to fall properly, it's elementary stuff."

Kit stifled a laugh, "Is it elementary Sherlock?"

Ty made a face at the reference, "your preference for pop culture fiction over book accuracy is appalling," he said, which only made him laugh even more.

He didn't think anyone could make him laugh while facing the prospect of breaking his neck, but Ty could.

Jace made sure he didn't stay relaxed for long, however, "We can start of with a demonstration of the basics from my very own little cousin!" He said waving him up.

Kit's smile was wiped clean off his face. He hesitated, turning to Ty, "Um, you were joking about taking me off the mission right?"

"I'm serious, this is important Kit. It would be irresponsible of me as team leader to put you into a situation you aren't equipped to handle," he said sternly.

Kit took a deep breath in favor of just screaming in frustration as he trudged his way to his cousin.

Well, if he was going to die he might as well make Jace pay for it first, he thought.

Kit took a close look at him as he approached, besides the positively gloating expression he was wearing, Kit noticed he was dressed in regular clothes instead of gear. Kit's eyes instantly went to his pockets.

Kit tried to keep his expression neutral as he went to stand beside him, his back to the class and his hand easily nicking something small out of Jace's pocket before sliding it into his own.

He fought the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and put his best glare in place instead.

"Is this because I didn't go to your cat's birthday party?" Kit sneered.

"It was Magnus' cat, actually, and when you see the photos I sent you, you're going to realize what a big deal Chairman Meow is," Jace said, turning him around to face the rope tied to one of the banisters.

Jace walked backwards grabbing the rope, making a big show of it as he gave the class a run down on proper technique before climbing up the rope to give a demonstration. Once ontop of the banister he gave a quick salute before jumping.

He landed on the mat as if he was weightless, hitting his side and rolling before swiftly leaping into a fighting stance.

The class clapped and cheered as if they had never seen anything like it before despite almost being fully trained Shadowhunters themselves, and of course Kit was supposed to follow that act.

Jace swaggered back over, gesturing him towards the rope, "Time to prove you're related to me after all, Christopher." Jace was the only one who ever called him Christopher, and only when he was trying to be irritating, and it was working real wonders today.

Kit could point out the family resemblance that everyone in the world seemed keen to remind him of as proof enough, especially now that they were about the same height along with the fact that he no longer looked as though Jace had gone on very dangerous diet plan thanks to the muscle definition he gained

He hesitated, judging the fall while thinking up a million excuses to skip out.

Kit couldn't help looking back at Ty again.

Ty gave him a thumbs up, which was adorable and strangely reassuring.

He turned back and with a deep breath he grabbed ahold of the rope.

Jace gave him a slight nudge and leaned in to whisper something to him. "Glad to see you and Tiberius made up."

"Who said we had a fight?" He said a little too defensively.

Jace gave him a smug smile, "You did, or at least your face did."

"My face conveys nothing but stoic heroism," Kit retorted.

"I guess you better not embarrass yourself then. Or even worse embarrass me."

What would have been even worse for Kit was to keep listing to Jace. So, without waiting for him to get done with his tangent, he started climbing.

Jace just continued shouting his thoughts as he went, "If you do, I might have to change my name to discourage any association. Maybe I'll go back to calling myself Lightwood. Honestly, though, I do miss Wayland."

Kit ignored this, reaching the top and swung one leg over the banister, making himself comfortable instead of preparing to fall. He pulled out the small figure he had pickpocketed from Jace, tossing it in the air a few times for effect before holding it up for everyone to see.

It was a small toy soldier, more like a miniature. Kit figured it must be childhood keepsake Jace was bizarrely still attached to. "Speaking of embarrassing, I don't think it gets any worse then this. I mean, getting caught carrying around toys at your age, or is this a new hobby of yours?"

Kit was enjoying Jace's confusion turn to shock as he realized what Kit had in his hand.

He had gone completely, white. Kit didn't think he had ever seen Jace speechless but apparently he couldn't think of a funny quip to defend himself with.

Kit looked at the base of the podium the figurine was standing on to read off a name that been inscribed on to it, "Is Max the name of you D&D character?"

Jace was no longer standing stock still now as he bounded to the rope.

"Or is this some kind of comfort thing-?" Kit didn't get a chance to finish as Jace jumped almost the entire length to the banister before grabbing the rope and swing himself upwards, propelled by his own momentum.

He was stunned as Jace landed in just in front of him perfectly balanced. He stood up, practically looming over Kit, casted in dark shadows his golden hair turned to an ashen color, save for his eyes that kept their intensity like a lighting storm.

As Kit looked up at him he could imagine a spark of heavenly fire that once ran through him.

"It is actually," Jace said, his voice a deadly calm as he grabbed the collar of Kit's gear and pushed him back till he was hanging over the edge. "Now give it _back."_

Wordlessly, Kit handed the toy soldier over, aware now he had crossed some invisible line.

Jace leaned in, his face completely still as he spoke, pushing Kit back even further until Jace's grip was the only thing keeping him from falling. "Let you're arm take the brunt of the impact, spread your body out and keep your legs apart." He advised coldly before letting go.

Kit watched the details of his cousin blur as the world rushed away from him. The joking arrogance and charismatic surety replaced with something he had never seen before. He hit the mattress hard, and even though he only hurt his shoulder he felt the force of the impact throughout his body like a warning of how guy hard you can fall when you reach out only to find nothing reaching back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was leaning against the wall right outside of the training room as everyone filed out heading for lunch. Everyone gave him a wide breadth after the class, aware that _something_ had happened. Ty gave him a look as if he wanted to say something before Mason and Dru hurried him away.

Kit was conflicted, he appreciated them trying to give him space and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to anyone either, but he wouldn't have minded having Ty just stand beside him.

Eventually, Jace walked out and Kit half hoped he wouldn't see him but half expected that even if he did he would ignore him and keep walking.

Kit kept his gaze fixated on his feet when he noticed that Jace came to lean against the wall next to him. They both stood there in tense silence for a moment.

He had no idea what to say, it's not like he ever really considered himself a people person, and he definitely didn't know how to apologize. He was taught to trick people not how to be sincere.

Jace broke the silence first, "Max was my little brother, my adoptive brother," he began.

Kit envied how easily he could claim the Lightwoods, he thought of Tessa, Jem and Will as his family but he was self conscious to make claim, always aware that they weren't really his.

"He was killed by Sebastian in Alicante before we knew who Sebastian really was." Jace pulled out the figurine and rolled it between his fingers as he talked, the spark was gone in his eyes now replaced with clouds as he talked. "I gave him this, he loved it, always carrying it around with him even when his parents told him he was too old for toys."

Kit swallowed hard as if he could swallow his earlier taunts.

Jace gripped the toy hard in his hand, the figure disappearing in his fist, "he died holding this. I always wondered if he thought I would save him, me the best soldier that Nephilim had to offer and I wasn't even there"

Kit was mortified, he never knew Max Lightwood but he knew Will. He was only three but Kit loved him ferociously, and he knew Will looked up to him. He remembered how Tessa might scold him for playing with his food and Will would look to him before deciding to behave. If anything happened to Will, if someone had hurt him, Kit would burn down the whole world to find who was responsible.

Kit knew he couldn't live with that guilt, so how could he expect Jace to forgive him for bringing it up like he did?

"Jace, I didnt..I wouldn't have.." He stumbled.

Jace just put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes fixated in the distance instead of meeting his. "Look, I know it sounds cruel to say but that's the reality of being a Shadowhunter." Jace glanced his way and saw the hard look on Kit's face, "I know what you want to say, that its not a price kids like Max should have to pay. But the thing is we _are_ at war, and that's never changed since the Incursion. And even before the recent wars there has always been too few of us to handle every demon that slips into our dimension."

"But kids aren't fighting demons! They're not being sent into the battlefield." Kit finally protested in outrage at how accepting Shadowhunters were of death to innocent people. Kit never held a grudge against Ty for trying to bring his sister back, because it was always more reasonable than the way everyone moved on throwing themselves into the next crisis. Livvy should be alive, Max should be alive. He knew the world wasn't fair better then most people considering he was the one taught to cheat it, but he couldn't see how accepting it prevented anything.

Jace smiled just a fraction, "But they are. When I was younger than you I actually died, and then I went to Edom with only a group of soldiers that were just as young as me. When you were fifteen you had to fight of the Riders of Mannan several times before you faced them again at the battle at The Imperishable Fields."

Jace pushed himself off the wall, his hands back in his pocket, "Right now, we are still the only ones fighting this," he said, "and war isn't going to wait for us to grow up."

8888888888888888888888888888

Jace left after that, and Kit spent the rest of the day pretending he disappeared as well. He laid around the edge of the lake when everyone was in class and on breaks he wandered down the dirt road walking as far from the Academy as he could. Eventually, it was nightfall and Kit decided to turn in early for the night, there were too many things on his mind and it wasn't doing himself any good just lamenting on everything.

He opened the door to his room noticing a small folded paper fall from the crack in his door frame when he opened it. Picking it up, he unfolded it to see familiar writing, and a familiar message:

" _Watson, I want to see you."_

Kit smiled. remembering that day years ago when the two of them traveled to Cornwall together in secret, how Ty had said that same very thing to him felt the same excitement shoot through him now as it did then. Suddenly, his mood was much brighter, and all because Ty had called him Watson again, it was like he had won a piece of himself back, the part of himself that belonged at Ty's side.

After everything he still didn't know if he wanted to be around anyone, but Ty was calling him, and he had never been able to turn him down.

88888888888888888888888888

Ty opened the door almost immediately when Kit knocked, as if he had been hovering just on the other side. He opened the door for him and sat down on his bed as he waited for Kit to close the door behind him.

Ty's hair was more disheveled then usual, he was wearing one of his large blue hoodies as his fingers worried at the sleeves.

Kit realized Ty might have been waiting for him for awhile before Kit found the message. He seemed to relax though once he saw Kit at his door frame.

"Did you talk to Jace?" He asked.

"Yeah, as it turns out I'm an idiot," Kit sighed, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

Ty shook his head in disagreement, "You wouldn't have done that if you knew it would hurt him. You're not a cruel person, Kit." He said it with such certainty it somehow made Kit feel more ashamed, as if had let down Ty as well as Jace.

He once thought he had the pertinacity to do a lot of cruel things, it's what his father taught him to do. He learned it didn't take a lot of effort to hurt people either. Sometimes Kit thought his presence in Devon only did more harm than good even if Jem and Tessa wanted to believe otherwise. He knew they cared about him, but he couldn't ignore the sad stares when Tessa tried to talk to him about his Herondale ancestors or when Kit said something that reminded Jem of his former parabatai, how his face would grow distant and sad.

They were trying to build a new family, and Kit wasn't as convinced that having him around really was what was best.

Sometimes he thought they were better off with him being away at the Academy. Even if that was admitting that he didn't really belong anywhere.

Kit pushed away these thoughts. He very much doubted Ty called him to his room just to talk about what happened with Jace. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I need to tell you about what was confirmed at the revel," Ty immediately went into.

"Naturally," Kit said with a slight smile at Ty's single minded focus when he was working on a case.

They didn't get to discuss much of what they found if anything was found at all afterwards. Ty had fallen asleep on the way back to the Academy, and everyone agreed that they could wait until he was well rested to discuss it.

"Aldertree confirmed that the Cohort is responsible for stealing the Mortal Instruments," Ty said to Kit's surprise, "He also told me they were looking for the First Heir."

Silence hung around them like noose as they waited for Kit's response.

Hypatia was right, there was no hiding now.

"How is that even possible? They're warded in aren't they? And why the Hell would they be working with Faeries?" Kit finally said.

"I don't know how they're doing it and I can't present what we've discovered to the Clave until we have concrete proof." Ty, was still messing with the sleeve, fraying apart the fabric until he had made a hole that was progressively becoming more unraveled.

Kit suspected there was more that was bothering Ty, but he didn't want to stress him out even more.

He placed a tentative hand on his back, just between his shoulder blades. He remembered the first time he ever did this he was surprised to find Ty's back more solid than he expected, but it was hardly surprising now. Kit knew just how strong Ty was, and that even if he got frustrated or overwhelmed he could brave anything.

"What's the plan then, Sherlock?" Kit gave him a half smile and felt his heart skip when Ty returned it.

He straightened up a bit with renewed confidence, and suddenly Ty didn't look disheveled and anxious anymore to Kit, but stunning. His hair messed in a way that all but obscured his brilliant eyes and when they focused on him, with _that_ smile, Kit felt his breath catch.

"I do have one idea, though you may not like it," Ty answered.

Kit blinked away stars before answering, "How is it you manage to be the most calculated, _and_ the most reckless person I know?" Kit had gotten caught up in Ty like this before, and it didn't lead to anything good. He had to keep his head and be partial, he told himself.

"Calculated risks, Watson," was his response, and Kit already felt himself losing his head all over again. "You said before you could teleport, do you think you could teleport us both to Alicante?"

And there was the suicidal plan Kit was expecting. "Probably, it's different from portal traveling that takes you through space to arrive at a destination," he explained, "It's more like ceasing to exist somewhere and then existing in another space so wards aren't really a problem."

"Good, I suggest we leave now then." Ty said, standing up as if it was already decided and agreed upon. Ty pulled off his large hoodie to reveal he still had on his gear and was prepared to leave at a moments notice.

Kit gaped at him.

He waved his hands as if to tell Ty to slow down. "Ok, so I can see the risky part of the plan but what part about any of this is calculated?"

Ty looked confused at his reluctance, "If you can teleport us into Alicante without issue then I suspect you can teleport us back out when need be. Since it's warded they won't be expecting us, and if someone does see us it's likely with the influx of mundanes in the city they won't realize we aren't part of the Cohort."

"Unless it's someone we know who sees us like Zara," Kit pointed out.

"That would be the risk variable of this equation, yes," Ty agreed, but didn't offer any sort of supplementary plan.

Ty had the confidence to believe that if something were to happen he could find a solution to the problem. Kit was the sort of person who only played when he knew he could win.

There was also the fact that Kit hated using his magic. It always felt like he was scratching on a seal of something enormous he was afraid he couldn't control.

But, Ty had a point, they needed to know how the Cohort was getting past the wards and that meant going to Idris, and this was the only way they could without raising any suspicion.

"Alright," he finally agreed standing up, "but it's just going to be the two of us, I don't think I can teleport more than that."

Ty smiled. "Excellent!" he said as if that was his plan all along, "what do we do next?"

Kit tried to quell the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Faith wasn't something that came naturally to him, but he needed to believe that they could do this. He had wanted to go to the Scholomance himself because he wanted to be apart of things, and here Ty was offering that to him. So many times in life Kit felt as though he was never presented with real choices, just expectations, and now more than ever people were looking to find him to take even what he had now away. He didn't know who yet, or what they wanted.

But Ty, waiting patiently in front of him was giving him a choice.

"Just take my hand."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

It wasn't long after they left the training room that Ty disbanded from the group as well, muttering something about the case under his breath. Dru watched her brother go, he seemed pretty distressed and she wasn't sure if it was because of the mission or because of Kit.

She looked back at her friends who seemed a little awkward over the situation.

"He probably just wants to talk to Kit before giving a debriefing or something," She reassured them.

Mason fidgeted slightly in his chair and Mia shot him a nervous glance.

"What?" Dru asked.

More nervous fidgeting continued before Mia gave Mason a prompting shove.

"Uh, we might have figured out what happened between them," Mason said not quiet meeting her eyes.

She looked between the two, and then put a hand over her face as she realized they probably spent the majority of the revel trying to discover what happened.

"What is it?" She was pretty comfortable in asking since she highly doubted necromancy would be in their top hundred guesses.

Mason leaned forward now, looking around quickly to make sure no one else in the hall could hear them before locking eyes with Dru, "this might be a weird question...but is it because they broke up?"

Dru practically spat the juice she was sipping all down her front, "no?" she choked out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Wait..did they or didn't they? That's not a definitive answer!" Mia piped up.

Dru just laid her forehead on the table before answering. How was it they figured it out so quickly? Would she have figured it out by now if Jaime hadn't said anything?

"I don't think they ever dated," She finally said, lifting her head off the table.

Mia and Mason gave each other a look before turning a skeptical stare on her.

"I don't know everything either!" She said in defense. They believed her, they always did. Mason might be meddlesome and Mia could get just as carried away in his plans but they were both good friends.

"Listen, I need to talk to you both about something," She said making her decision.

888888888888888888888888888888

Dru led them away outside until they reached one of the far corners of the Academy. There wasn't anything in this direction but they did have a clear view of the lake from there, so they could see if anyone came up to them.

"You're really going to Faerie?" Mia asked, braiding and unbraiding her hair anxiously.

"Ty and Jaime too, which probably means Kit." She decided to tell them about Mark and Cristina and her plans to rescue them, she couldn't leave without telling them.

"So, you and Jaime are ok then?"

She was trying not to think about him because of the guilt that came with the thought, but her friends had obviously realized something was wrong. She felt bad about leaving him at the revel, it was rash and reckless even if she knew Jaime could take care of himself. But it hurt more than she wanted to admit when he treated her like another girl at a party to flirt with, as if she wasn't the same girl he had watched horror movies with, the same girl who staged a jailbreak for him and his brother.

Jaime's friendship, even if it was brief, had always meant alot to her. He had made here feel important when she thought she was invisible, he was the reason she found the courage to go to the Plains of Despair and try to make a difference.

If he didn't think of her as more than a little girl then she could have learned to be ok with that. But to think of her as something that could be toyed with, well, she would rather have not know that.

"He's not going to bail on Cristina," was all she said to that.

Mason placed a hand on Mia's shoulder, "We'll cover for you here, just do what you need to do. and come back." He said, changing the subject in a display of rare tact.

"Don't worry about me, worry about getting Mr. Fell off your case." Dru had no doubt that Ragnor Fell would not believe a word they told him.

Mason suddenly looked like the wind had been taken out of him, "I think I'd rather be going to Faerie.."

He gave Mia a half smile then shot a meaningful look to Dru before saying his goodbye and leaving the two of them alone. Mason wasn't half as subtle as he thought he was, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"Mia, are you ok, I mean about Kit?" She asked, awkwardly.

Mia was looking out across the lake, a smile on her face, "I'm fine, really." And she really sounded it. "I really did like him, but I think it was the feeling he gave me that attracted me. But that's not really the same as loving someone for them, is it?"

Dru didn't really have a lot love experience herself, but she had fallen in love with the idea of several boys when she was younger. But she didn't love them, because she didn't know them.

"I don't know for sure if Kit really does have feelings for my brother but if I had known I would have told you." She wanted her to know.

Mia smiled at her then, "I do, I think it's obvious Kit really cares for your brother and I don't think as just a friend. You weren't at the Academy with him before but, trust me, ever since your brother arrived it's been written all over Kit's face."

She still said his name with a little wistfulness that made Dru's heart clench. She pulled her friend in for a hug, because she was sorry her heart was broken, even for a little bit, and because she was about to leave her behind. Even if Mia was mostly fine with how things turned out Dru made a resolve to give Kit a good kick next time she saw him.

Mia pulled away and took something out of her jacket pocket, handing it over to Dru. "Here take this while your gone."

It was a glass bracelet with purple beads in the center, she remembered Mia used to wear it all the time. She had gotten it from a mundane flea market her older brother took her to when he was in town once. Dru remembered accidentally breaking it one day when they were sparring together. Mia had cried over it and Dru spent all night finding the beads and getting Ty to help her put it together with electrum wire so it would be more durable.

"Mia, I can't take it into Faerie, it could get broken."

She shook her head. "Keep it and remember that even if we're not fighting alongside you we are still fighting with you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru had a lot on her mind as she headed back to her room that night. She tried to find Kit and Ty but neither of them were in their rooms, she chalked it up to them having another one of their secret meetings which she found irritatingly predictable.

Some things just never changed.

She was dreading telling Ty about Mark. She really couldn't explain why but she really wished Jaime was here with her when she did. She needed to talk to him too, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was angry with her for leaving him behind. She didn't know how to explain her rash behavior and she wasn't sure she wanted an explanation of his behavior either.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice that her door was hanging open, not just cracked but _half_ open like in a horror movie.

She opened the door the rest of the way and stared inside, it was too dark to see so she tried flipping on the light switch.

Nothing.

Heart Pounding now, she took a step inside, pulling out her witchlight to lead the way.

She wasn't but three steps inside when she heard a low sinister sounding, but familiar voice.

"Hello Drusilla, I want to play a game,"

Dru let the light of her witchligh fall over her curtains where two feet were obviously sticking out and marched over wrenching the curtains back, " _Jaime!"_ She said with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?"

Jaime had a charmingly dopey smile and a DVD labeled "Dawn of The Dead" in one of his hands the other held up in surrender. "I thought I'd sneak into your room and watch horror movies with you, like old times?"

She felt a smile break across her face, it was really hard to stay mad at him.  
"Do you realize how dangerous it is to sneak into my room like that?"

"I thought it was our thing?" Jaime said mocking hurt as he clutched the DVD case to his chest.

"If we were back at the institute and one of my brothers found you, you would be dead before they even lifted the curtain."

"Luckily for me we are not in the institute," he reminded her "and Mark is probably captured in Faerie somewhere and is unlikely to try to kill me this time."

Dru frowned, it was the sort of comment he often made that used to send her head spinning. If it was anyone else to say those things she would have gotten angry at how insensitive it was. But she knew Jaime better than that now, and how much he cared, though sometimes she wondered if he forgot himself. It was the sort of disingenuity she thought she shared with him in her own way with her love of all things horror. She loved scary movies, macabre themes and decor but when those things bled into real life was a different story. It didn't mean her heart didn't go out to those who really had to struggle in the face of real evil.

But by surrounding yourself with the worst reality or blunt truths it made them feel less powerful, bearable maybe. Like protection.

She was still getting to know him, but learning more about him was far more interesting then the person she assumed he was. And he was here just spending time with her, like a real friend, because he might be thoughtless at times, but he did care.

"There's still Ty you know," She reminded him

"Tiberius knows I am but an honorable man," instead of waiting to be asked to stay, Jaime just sat down cross legged on her bed.

Dru took the DVD and placed it in her player she brought with her. "Sneaking into a woman's room will ruin that honorable name Rosales."

Jaime laughed, and she scrambled to sit beside him on the bed, getting comfortable. She was admittedly very excited, it had been awhile since she had a movie night and getting lost in fictional convoluted plots, terrible life decisions, and an absurd amount of gore was just the kind of thing she needed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit felt that sharp pull within himself whenever he used his magic. It was like tugging on a string you had no way of knowing how frail it was. He had a feeling that if he ever pulled too tight something important would break within himself. Tessa had taught him how to use his magic the best she could but Kit rarely used it. It always felt like he was standing on the edge of a great abyss when he used it, and it would only take a small gust of wind to send him cascading down forever.

There was a loud splash and then a seeping cold. Kit shook his damp hair out of his eyes and looked around to see Ty sitting beside him looking far more disoriented then Kit.

They had teleported into one of the smaller canals just underneath a bridge.

"Why did you teleport us into the canal?" Ty asked, clearly on edge at suddenly being dunked into water.

Kit stood up backing to the wall of the bridge for better coverage, his gear was completely soaked through. "I doubt Alicante has much of a homeless problem so I figured it would be a safe bet to assume no one would be living under a bridge."

Ty took out his Ipod from his jacket he brought with him, examining to see if it still worked, his familiar headphone were still securely around his neck.

"Ty I'm sorry, I forgot you had those," it occurred to him that he might have just ruined them thanks to his last second decision.

Ty raked his wet hair back, singular ringlets falling back into his face. "They're fine, I had them enchanted awhile back. They're impervious to water and my headphones stay secured on my head while I fight unless I want them taken of."

Kit had wondered how his headphones always stayed perfectly in place during practice before but never had thought to ask.

Kit watched a droplet of water fall down his cheekbone, trailing his jawline, before disappearing down his neck against the black of his gear.

They got up from the canal as Kit tore his gaze away from Ty, and the both of them carefully crept to edge of the embankment to look out at the city.

It was still early evening, the pink just fading from the sky in favor of a dark blue night. There were more stars in the sky than Kit had ever seen. It was strange, Kit had only been to Idris twice and both occasions were some of the worst days of his life. He didn't have fond memories of this place, but as soon as he looked around it felt like he could feel his atoms realign and fall into place. He felt somehow more whole here. It was a little unnerving feeling attached to a place that was never his to begin with.

Witchlight lanterns were lighting up around the city, in fact many of the houses on top of the hill in the distance had lights in the windows. Kit wouldn't have thought the Cohort and their sympathizers could fill that many houses but that was far from the most alarming thing. The demon towers that stood tall around the city that gave it the nickname of The City of Glass, were not glowing silver white with energy but were instead dull without light.

"Are the Demon Towers-?"

Before Kit could finish his question, he was yanked back from the bank and pinned to the wall underneath the bridge.

Ty's hand was pressed against the wall on one side of Kit's head, the other was still holding on to Kit's shoulder keeping him against the wall.

"Ty, wh-?" Kit, tried to ask in shock as Ty leaned closer into him, his body hovering just above his. He could smell ink on him, and the scent of old books and parchment paper.

Ty cut him off with a brisk shake of his head.

He was shaking Kit realized, Ty's fingers curling and uncurling against his shoulder. He followed Ty's gaze to the opposite bank.

Not too far from where they were Kit could see what was unmistakably the back of a Dahak demon with it's tentacle legs skittering away. If they hadn't retreated back under the bridge when they did, Kit was pretty sure it would have seen them.

"The demon towers are down," Ty whispered, releasing Kit.

"How?" He whispered back. He could hear no sign of struggle, the city didn't even look like there had been a fight.

"It's happened before," Ty struggled to say, as if the words were difficult to find.

Kit had learned about the Mortal War and how Sebastian Morgenstern took down the Demon Towers, but that wasn't the only invasion Alicante had seen. In the Dark War, Faeries and Endarkened warriors charged the city, leaving the children to hide away inside the Accords Hall until they eventually broke in.

Kit remembered Ty was one of those children along with the other Blackthorns.

He looked like he was remembering that too.

Kit desperately wanted to reach for him, to crush him into himself until he could take away every nightmare and bad memory that had hurt him.

He lifted his hand, just a fraction, but before he could decide what to do Ty grabbed it, squeezing hard. Kit squeezed back, running his thumb across the back of his hand like Livvy used to do.

Kit had tried to comfort Ty in the past, to do whatever it was Ty needed, but this was the first time he could remember Ty reaching for him.

"Lets go over what we know so far. The Demon Towers are down and we need to find out if The Cohort has found a way to get past the other wards," Kit said, knowing Ty often found comfort focusing and reciting facts.

Ty nodded, still holding onto Kit's hand. "The Mortal Cup can control demons, Aldertree told me the Cohort has made usual allegiances," his voice was growing steadier again "there is only one permanent portal in Alicante located in the Gard. We should check there to see if its still deactivated."

"Won't the Gard be, well, guarded?" Kit asked.

"Most likely, it's where the Consul and Inquisitor live as well as where the council votes on legislation," Ty answered.

"I'm guessing the plan is to get as close as we can and then come up with something better?" Kit sighed.

"Astute as always, Watson," Ty said, letting go of his hand. He wasn't shaking anymore, but the nervousness still showed in his hands. His eyes, however, were focused and determined.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

They used runes to dry themselves and their gear off, then headed down the streets sticking to the alleys, Ty taking the lead. There were demons everywhere, at least they couldn't seem to tell the difference between them and the Cohort. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea of the Angel's city hosting demons like pets.

It wasn't long before they came up on a place, Ty told him, was Angel Square.

Ty stopped short, his eyes examining the area. Kit had never been here himself, but he could take a good guess at what was wrong.

Stood at the center of the square was a large stone depiction of the Angel Raziel, Kit assumed was the namesake of the place. What was strange were the brick flooring that had been dug out and torn up at large around the center of the square, and had instead large dirt mounds surrounding the area. A few shovels were scattered around, a large wheelbarrow with a tarp near the edge of the brick floor.

Ty left his side, heading to stand in front of the statue.

Kit followed behind, noticing the sudden tension in his shoulders.

"Ty?" Kit followed his gaze to a crude plaque placed at the base of the statue.

' _De cimeterium indignus,'_ he read.

"The Graveyard of The Unworthy," Ty translated. His voice was soft, but there was a cold anger there Kit had never heard before.

He was beginning to put the pieces together of what Ty had already solved. "Don't tell me the missing mundanes.."

"The ones that didn't survive the ascension…" Ty looked around at the unmarked graves, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, "...are here."

There was fury building inside Kit. Nephilim were supposed to protect mundanes, that was always there excuse for their superiority. This graveyard was every horror story Johnny ever told him, down to kidnapping Sighted mundanes and forcing them to drink from The Mortal Cup.

Children, like he had been alone knowing he was different with the Sight and stuck between two worlds neither really belonging in either, paying the price for war because there wasn't enough to defend them.

He couldn't even imagine how Ty must feel. Knowing he had spent all that time trying to track these kids down, nobody listening to him, only to find it was too late to save them.

"We will make them pay, for every last person. I swear to God, Ty."

"No," Ty said, "swear it on the Angel."

They both gazed up at the Angel Raziel, permanently watching over the deceased the Cohort thought unworthy. Kit knew the graves were placed here as just another slight, that Raziel was supposed to appear condescending as if he had passed down the judgement himself that decided their fate. But as Kit looked up at him, his face casted in dark shadows, his wings reaching out to light, to him he looked like a mournful guardian.

"I swear it by the Angel, I'll make sure they suffer."

And Ty, the kindest person Kit had ever known, the person least capable of spite, whose heart went out to the helpless be it creature or human, said not a word in protest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

They sat on the bed together, blankets and pillows stuffed behind their backs for comfort. The lights were already off, thanks to Jaime accidently pulling some wires he shouldn't have when he tried to rig the light switch. She would have to ask Luke to fix it later. They watched the movie, playfully joking with each other, making bets on characters deaths based on classic horror movie tropes and complementing the special effects and make up when the looked especially good.

After awhile though, Dru's thoughts strayed and she became more quiet as she watched, unable to help thinking of a dark parallel presented in the movie to her own life.

Maybe every zombie apocalypse was a necromantic spell gone wrong, she thought morbidly. Maybe, there was always some small boy that just wanted their sister back, a boy and his family that weren't ready to say goodbye yet.

She found herself worrying a lot lately about Livvy and the spell. Magnus had said that there were always consequences and that he hoped they never found her brother. But lately, he hardly ever mentioned Livvy to her. Sometimes she could still tell when she was around by the look on Ty's face or when his attention was suddenly disrupted, but he never wore that secret smile he used to when he saw her. She was scared the spell would take him away from her too, maybe it would even spread like an infection to take away more people she loved.

She remembered the way she pushed Helen away when she first came back from Wrangle Island, afraid to get too close to her again because she would just leave. Maybe she was still doing that in away with Jaime, afraid to let herself be to vulnerable with him because what if he disappeared?

She stole a glance at him, he had a fuzzy blanket wrapped all the way up to his neck, his legs were pulled up and his back arched making him look like he had pulled himself into a ball like how Church used to sit.

Jaime always came back, she reminded herself.

"I'm sorry I left you at the revel," she said abruptly.

Jaime turned to her in surprise before giving her a mischievous smirk, "I was _going_ to give you the benefit of the doubt that you simply got caught up in your worry for your brother. But I see now that you just heartlessly abandoned me."

Dru's cheeks burned bright red, "I was worried about Ty, though. I think Kit was just trying not to upset me, but he looked like he was in pretty bad shape." She said, in half truth.

Jaime fell quiet, she worried he figured it out, that maybe despite all of his joking around he really was mad at her. She wouldn't blame him.

But instead, as Jaime usually did, he said something that surprised her.

"Dru," he said softly, "I never said it before, but I'm sorry about your sister."

She looked over at him, he wasn't looking at her but his face was intense in it's gentle expression as if he was afraid of saying something wrong.

She had never seen him like that before, not laughing, smiling, fierce, Jaime.

"I know I didn't know her but I'm sorry you were hurt."

Part of her wanted to shy away from the conversation. How could she talk about Livvy to someone who never even known her? But she found she did want to talk about her to Jaime. Somehow she found it important now that he understood what her older sisters absence meant to her.

Of course she couldn't tell him about her ghost and how she was still there in small way even if it wasn't fully her. She couldn't tell him about the time she was so desperate to see Livvy, or to just hear her that she cried alone for her ghost to visit her one night for hours until she finally lost her voice and fell asleep alone.

She drew her legs up to her chest, "It's just that when she was gone I was sad that I would never see her again but as I get older it's like I'm just beginning to understand what that means. I can't help but think of all the things I'll never get to ask her about or tell her about. I'll never get to tell her about my first kiss or my first love. She'll never see how far Ty's come or when he finally gets into the Scholomance, and all of those things would have meant the world to her."

"But you _do_ know what she would say. I mean, if you were to ask her something right now I bet you would have a pretty good idea of what she would say because you knew her. Just like if I asked you what Ty thinks of conspiracy theories you could probably tell me even though he's not here and you may never even remember to ask him to know for sure." He looked over at her, "am I making any sense?"

He was, she had heard people say before that when people died they would still always be with you which never meant anything to Dru before. If you couldn't see them and you couldn't hear them then how could they still be with you? Livvy's ghost was the embodiment of that phrase and it certainly had never done anything to ease her grief.

But she was there in her memory, she still remembered what her sister cared about, her sense of humor and the things that made her angry. If she closed her eyes she could imagine Livvy laughing at Kit's bravado, and telling her about Jaime and the way she would giggle, the pride in her face she would have watching Ty leading a wasn't the same as actually having her sister there to experience everything, or watching Livvy grow as a person herself, but it did make her feel less alone.

"I like you better like this," She whispered. She gave him a small smile at his confusion, "you're not pretending right now, you're just being you. I like it, even if you get carried away sometimes it makes these moments mean more."

She felt an overwhelming desire to be close to him, but the way he glanced away from her as if he shouldn't be looking at her told her not too. But she meant what she said, charming words had never meant as much to her as this moment did right now. Even if it was a little clumsy, even if Jaime wasn't smiling.

Because it was real.

888888888888888888888888888

Sneaking into the Gard turned out to be more complicated than originally planned, not that there was much planning to begin with. It became quickly apparent as they neared it that there had been a summons for some sort for meeting. Blue banners hanged from the gates, and a mass of people were gathered just outside, their attention focused on a balcony where two armed guards like the ones Kit remembered seeing at Annabel's hearing stood.

Ty told him the Consul used to give speeches from there until it fell out of favor because of how reminiscent it was of monarchies of the past, and hadn't been done since. It didn't surprise Kit that whomever the new leader of the Cohort was saw themselves as a King.

There were too many people, at least a hundred from what Kit could tell as he watched the gathering, far more then what seemed possible even with the recently ascended. There was enough of them to fill most of the houses in Alicante.

Ty seemed unsurprised when he mentioned it to him.

"It's not just the Cohort and mundanes, some of them are from Thule," Ty said it so matter of factly that Kit did a double take, convinced he must have misheard him.

" _Thule?_ The place Emma and Julian portaled to with Liv-" he bit his tongue, not wanting to mention the alternate reality version of Ty's twin.

Ty looked unfazed at the mention, peering his head just slightly out of the alley they were hiding out in. They weren't far from the crowd. People passed by close just on the other side of the wall they were behind as they made it to join the crowd.

"Look at their skin, several of them have little to no markings at all, even the adult Shadowhunters." Ty said grabbing his attention to a pair of older Shadowhunters standing relatively close by. "Notice the blisters on their hands, the kind you would get if you just started training with a weapon. Their different then the kind the callouses that form from using a gun."

"When did you figure this out?" Kit asked.

Ty tilted his head to the side as he thought looking a little troubled, "Yesterday, though admittedly it did take me longer then it should have to put it together."

Kit didn't mean to stare, but Ty's intellect sometimes left him completely dumbfounded. There was hardly a reason for speech when he had nothing half as intelligent or interesting to contribute, that and probably several other reasons that left him staring like an idiot.

"You're a genius, you know that?" Kit blurted out.

"Don't be sarcastic," Ty flushed, ducking his head back behind the wall.

"I'm not! You're really impressive is all," Kit said honestly, like an idiot.

Ty's face turned an even brighter red. He started fiddling with grip on one of his knives. "Whatever they're doing to leave Idris must also be what's allowing them to go to Thule to gain recruits."

Kit cursed himself for embarrassing Ty and himself. Now wasn't the time to be getting awkward in the middle of a suicide mission."I guess it's not hard to imagine why some people from Thule might sympathize with the Cohort after warlocks turned into demons and ate people."He said, jumping on the opportunity to leave that moment behind forever.

Ty looked up at him, his eyes falling somewhere just below Kit's cheekbone, "What do we do next?" His face was open as he asked, unselfconsciously.

That was one of the most amazing things about him to Kit, how despite his confidence and his startlingly brilliant intellect, he could still ask so easily for help.

Kit smiled, "This is perfect, actually."

Ty's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "The entire Cohort being present at the location we are trying to sneak into is ideal?"

"Extremely," Kit nodded wisely, "like you said, they won't recognize us from the other members, and this way everyone is likely paying attention to the speech. In fact the inside of the Gard is likely to be less guarded too. All we have to do is act natural."

Ty gave him a skeptical look, "act natural is more of a generalized direction then a detailed instructional."

Kit rolled his eyes, "and lets just teleport into enemy territory and see what happens is being detailed oriented?"

"I was leaving room for improvising," Ty said with a smile that almost seemed shy.

"And I trusted you, even though your plan was 'we just don't get caught.' So, trust me when I say we can do this."

"I do trust you." Ty said without hesitation, and took a step out from behind the wall.

8888888888888888888888888888888

They walked into the crowd, making sure to stay on the outer fringes without sticking out enough to gain attention. Kit whispered, instructions to Ty as they walked, advising him to keep his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Keep your eyes ahead, if your looking around it will make people suspicious," Kit said, his expression fixed to look mildly interested.

He could tell Ty was struggling to keep his eyes ahead, used to observing his surroundings, not to mention he couldn't wear his headphones in the crowd.

Occasionally Kit would stick his foot out lightly, not far enough to trip Ty but to get his attention to slow down, as his instinct was to get to the gate as fast as possible.

Once they were close enough to the gate, Kit stuck out his hand to stop him completely.

"We'll wait here until there's a distraction." He whispered.

Ty looked concerned, but didn't protest.

Kit scanned the crowd, making sure not to meet anyone's eyes. He had to pick his target well, and quickly.

A trio, a woman with a long brown braid, her arm was being held by the man to her right. Kit could see the glint of wedding rings on their fingers. His grip on her arm seemed more possessive than protective. On her other side was a man who shared a matching parabatai rune with her.

And jackpot, he thought as he left Ty behind to get into position.

People parted for him easily, no one giving him a second glance as he moved closer.

He was almost in reach when he heard a familiar voice straight out of the worlds most annoying nightmare.

"This is ridiculous isn't it? I know Faerie runs on a different time but to be dragged out of our beds for an assembly in the middle of the night is just disrespectful!" Zara Dearborn complained loudly, somewhere near the center of the crowd.

Kit practically froze, forgetting himself he risked a glance back at Ty.

Ty wasn't looking for Zara, instead he turned his gaze on Kit, as if keeping him in sight would prevent him from losing focus.

Kit breathed a sigh of relief, Zara would recognize Ty for sure but as long as he kept his face turned away from her there was a chance.

Everyone's attention snapped to the balcony as a voice magically amplified rang out over the crowd.

"Do shut up, Dearborn. I'll have have my people stand from dusk till dawn if it pleases me." It was a young man's voice, but Kit saw the opportunity and was paying attention to his target now.

At least, he noted with satisfaction, that Zara did in fact shut up.

The woman had a pack resting at her hip. Kit made to walk by just behind them, slipping his fingers in and pulling out the most delicate thing he could feel. He pulled out a ring, too big for someone of her size, so probably a keepsake from a dead relative.

Not losing a second he moved into the next phase of his plan and knocked right into the parabatai, tossing the ring at his feet.

The man stumbled forward, turning around to see who ran into him but by then Kit was already gone.

"You dropped something," He heard someone say as Kit retreated back.

The parabatai immediately spotted the ring and picked it up with confusion.

The husband recognized the ring and rounded on him, "why do you have that ring?"

"It's Carla's," The man blinked still holding it.

"Did you _steal_ it?" He demanded.

The wife jumped to her parabatai's defense, stepping out in front of him, "Of course he didn't Micheal!"

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as the husband drew his own conclusions. "You two are having an affair, aren't you? That's sick!" He yelled.

"Calm down, it's nothing like that!" Carla shouted back.

Kit made it back to Ty's side, pulling at his sleeve to signal it was time to move.

They made it to the edge of the crowd, right next to the guards posted at the entrance.

At this point Michael was getting everyone's attention as he screamed louder over his wife about how they were monsters putting lives in danger.

One of the guards left immediately to try to resolve the situation, the remaining one closest to them, remained dutifully, but looked uneasy.

"Hey, remember when those two parabatai turned into giants and almost killed everyone a few years ago?" Kit said loud enough for the other guard to hear, "be pretty bad if that happened about now with all of us gathered in one place..with nowhere to go.."

At that the remaining guard bolted into the crowd.

They quickly opened the door, slipping inside when the voice from the balcony roared above them.

"SILENCE!" And dead silence followed as if the crowd was placed on mute.

Kit couldn't help looking up at the balcony, to catch a glimpse of white hair, and visible runes running up the length of his arm, before Ty pulled him the rest of the way inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked at a brisk pace once inside, careful not to run in case they happened to run into anyone else, but Kit was really hoping to avoid that.

"Where do we start?" He asked Ty.

"The Consul's rooms, then the Inquisitor's. Since they are the only ones who know it's location it will be likely close by one of those two locations."

They were almost at the staircase leading to the Consul and Inquisitor's respective offices when Kit saw it.

The brief flicker, before what he saw disappeared to reveal what was there in secret. Kit knew it was the peeling away of a glamour.

"Ty," he called, stopping in front of what was now a long hallway, a lone door stood at the very end.

Ty walked back to the hallway. "This wasn't there before."

"It was glamoured," Kit answered before walking into the hall.

They came to a stop in front of the door, it was large with an old fashioned padlock on the door. Carved into the wood finish was of a snake wrapped around a large column.

Kit took out his witchlight, lighting up the door in the dark hallway.

"An odd choice for an engraving in the Shadowhunter capitol, but I can see the significance if there's a portal behind this door." Kit said, knowing that snakes were often associated with several Greater Demons.

Ty was running his fingers around the frame, and over the carving, his eyes looked intensely focused. He was fascinating to look at like that. His features, sharpened and his eyes sparked to life as he pieced together something Kit was sure no one else could.

"I think it's likely this is in reference to a biblical passage where the Israelites who were lead into the desert by Moses, spoke against God and were subsequently bitten by snakes. God told Moses to hang a snake on a pole and anyone who looked upon it would be saved," Ty said as he was finally done examining it. "The story is usually theorized to mean that followers who believe will be judged worthy and saved."

"Not to minimize that brilliant deduction, but i'm not seeing what this has to do with a portal,"

"I'm not sure if it does, but I don't think this carving was always here." Ty said, taking his fingers and pulling along the edge of the door.

Kit moved his witchlight so he could see what Ty was doing. His fingers pulled at a slight seam on the wood, as if another layer had been added on.

"You can also see chisel marks along the carving, something you wouldn't find on something that would have been here when the portal was first established."

"The mystery continues," Kit said pulling out his stele to draw an unlocking rune on the door before Ty reached over to lower his hand.

"Shadowhunters don't use locks that can be unlocked with a rune," Ty told him.

"Of course Shadowhunters make sense when it's inconvenient," he muttered.

Ty watched him expectantly.

Kit sighed, pulling out two bobby pins he had hidden in his hair. "Before you say anything, I've been assured that preparedness is very masculine."

"I think it's clever," Ty said with such sincerity Kit felt himself melt a little.

Kit bent one of the pins into a suitable tension wrench and got to work feeling the pins with his lockpick. The door might be new but the lock itself was rusted with age which made picking it more difficult. Not impossible, but the rust tended to corrode the pins holding them tighter in place or even jamming it.

It took all of thirty seconds before the lock popped open, twice as long as usual.

"I think you're rather impressive as well," Ty said with just a hint of pink in his cheeks as he stared at the carving on the door.

Kit was fighting a stupid smile and losing so he opted for just pushing the door open. Just on the other side was a room not even the size of a closet on the back wall was clearly a portal, however, it wasn't active.

The back wall was bare, no swirling lights whatsoever as it should if it was permanently active.

"It's not active, this can't be it," Ty said.

Kit was staring at the empty space the portal should be, only the wall visible instead of some far of landscape, but Kit could imagine it lit up, the swirling clouds of green light as it shifted from place to place like photobook in your head projected in real time.

He felt a familiar tug within himself, the abyss reaching back to him as if his magic wanted something from him, whispering possibilities.

"If it isn't a Blackthorn, and I presume the lost Herondale?"

Kit and Ty swirled around to find themselves face to face with an all too familiar member of the Cohort, casually lounging against the wall.

"Manuel Villalobos," Ty said, his expression cleared as he remembered.

Manuel gave a sideways smile that would have been charming if Kit didn't know exactly the kind of person he was. "Glad to see I left an impression."

"Don't be, it wasn't a good one," Ty said immediately.

Kit would have been proud of him if they weren't in the middle of the worst possible scenario.

Manuel peeled himself from the wall, his arms still folded casually across his chest. "Well they say the second impression is really the important one. I'm here to lend a friendly hand."

"Manuel, you're a liar, everyone knows it. I bet the Cohort even knows it, so drop the act," Kit demanded.

Manuel's stupid smile widened even further. "I bet he would have believed me," he said referring to Ty.

"Tell us what you want or we'll skip to the part when we knock you on your ass," Kit said producing his dagger from his belt.

Manuel held his hands up in surrender, "I see you two are in a hurry, and I am not here to fight you, in fact I'm going to let you go."

"Why would you do that?" Ty asked him warily.

"I've made the mistake in the past of putting all my eggs in one basket so to speak. I do not wish to repeat that mistake."  
"So, you want to play both sides in hopes of being able to join whoever ends up victorious?" Kit hardly doubted that was going to buy Manuel any pardons, and he didn't believe for a second that was all he was after.

"Exactly, it won't make a difference to my standing if I turn you two in, I have much more to gain by letting you go. Tell your allies I have valuable information for them, or tell them things are far worse than they could imagine, I don't care which." He said with a shrug.

Never one to miss an opportunity Ty decided to try and get some answers, "if you're offering information then tell us how the Cohort has been leaving Idris."

Manuel's face became even smuger now as he looked at Ty. Ty was taller then Manuel by a good foot, so it was almost impressive how he managed to look condescendingly down on him.

It would be a miracle of self restraint if they made it out of here without Kit breaking Manuel's nose.

"Now now, that wasn't the deal. I'll let you two go. I won't even ask how you two got in here. But I will only speak to your _superiors_ Blackthorn."

"Maybe you should do a quick recount Manuel, because we have you outnumbered, and right now I don't see why we shouldn't just take you out." Kit said, taking a step forward.

It was Ty though that stopped him, "If we do that he'll tell the Cohort who we are then they'll come looking for us." Ty's eyes slide to Kit, and his meaning was clear.

The Cohort was looking for Kit, though it appeared they didn't know his identity yet if Manuel told him who they were and that they somehow got past their wards then they might start to suspect.

Kit lowered his dagger, "Fine, it's a deal. We will remind the Clave that Manuel Villalobos is still a traitor."

Manuel stepped aside for them to walk past. "See? Was that such a bad deal?"

88888888888888888888888888888888

They ran past Manuel, not even giving him a second look. Kit was pretty sure if he looked back and saw his self satisfied grin, he wouldn't be able to help himself from turning around and burying him alive in the Grave of The Unworthy.

They ran down the hall trying to get some distance between them and Manuel. Teleportation wasn't without its complications and even though Kit preferred it to using portals, it was probably more risky. He needed to be able to concentrate without getting distracted for one, so doing it while he was in a chase or fighting wasn't a good idea.

Kit glanced to his side as they ran past the Accords Hall, when he caught sight of a girl with long brown hair, and a flowing white dress standing in the middle of the dias.

For a wild moment, he thought it was Annabel, he realized it was Livvy.

Kit skidded to a halt, as he caught sight of her.

She was staring down at her hand, rested over her chest, the place her fatal wound was. The clock struck midnight and the chime echoed throughout the chamber, but Livvy did not move.

".. _when it chimes the hour the gates to Heaven open."_

"Livvy?" Kit called, taking a step into the hall.

Ty grabbed his arm as if to stop him. "We have to go."

Kit turned around.

Ty wasn't looking at Livvy, his eyes darted across the stone floor, keeping his gaze distant.

"What's going on with Livvy?" He asked again.

Ty didn't answer, his mouth in a grim line he just repeated, "please, Kit we need to go now."

There was an unsettling mixture of panic and dread settling into Kit's heart. He completely forgot about the danger they were in until they heard voices just down the hall.

Quickly, he grabbed Ty's hands, a small orb of pure light and energy erupting from his own before Kit harnessed the power and directed it to where he wanted it to go.

The scene changed like a backdrop falling on a stage. Ty blinked a few times as he adjusted to being in his room suddenly.

But Kit pressed on as if nothing was different, "Ty, what aren't you telling me? What's happening to Livvy?"

Ty withdrew from him, his shoulders hunched inwards, and his hair cascading in his face to hide his eyes.

It had been a long time since Kit had thought of Ty as small and delicate, but right now he was reminded of the boy who cried at the edge of Lake Lynn as if he was falling apart. It had been years, but the pain was still there, contained inside. It wasn't expelled through the tears and the screams that night, how could it? It just wasn't that simple.

"I've been wanting to tell you," he said "her consciousness has been fading for awhile now. I'm afraid her soul is damaged."

Kit wanted to argue that Ty probably didn't want to tell him anything, because he so desperately wanted to believe the opposite, but Ty wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it.

"Is it a consequence of the spell, like Ragnor said?" He wondered if Ty could hear the fear in his voice.

Ty shook his head "I'm not sure but I think it's just affecting Livvy. I need to find out what's happening, if what I did hurt her, if I can fix it. Will you help me?"

Kit inhaled sharply. It was happening again, the same cycle, and Kit didn't know if he was strong enough to do anything different.

"How can you ask me that again?"

"Because I need you," Ty's voice broke as he said it.

Kit pressed his fingers to his temples. Ty didn't manipulate people, but when it came to Kit he always knew just what to say to make him come undone.

"You know when you say that I'm going to say yes to whatever you ask," Kit said frustratedly.

"I don't?" Ty said, his eyes blown wide, and the worst part was he sounded somehow legitimately surprised.

"Yes you do! You know that as well as I do, I _told_ you-!" Kit cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. He wouldn't say it again, even if it was true, even if it was _still_ true. "I could never lie to you, I could never even tell you no. You're not really giving me a choice here, are you?"

"You have lied to me. You never told me no, you said you would and you kept your feelings vague knowing that I would misunderstand, it's the same as lying." His eyes were like a thunderstorm and his voice a low rumble to match, the threat of lightning audible in his reproach.

Kit was taken aback for a moment, Ty wasn't wrong. He had done the very thing Livvy warned him not to do. He lead him on, knowing Ty trusted him to give him a straight answer because he was afraid Ty would leave him if he did.

The pause didn't last as Kit crackled with his own anger, "did you ever wonder why I was too afraid to be honest with you? Did you ever wonder how I was feeling? It didn't feel like a choice for me, I knew I would lose you either way!"

Just then actual lightning struck from nowhere, it lit up the dark outside, flashing like a strobe light in the room for an instant. The light was so bright Ty almost looked like a negative photo as the light swallowed him up, and for an irrational moment Kit was afraid it would, and that Ty, his expression hurt and shocked would be his last memory of him.

The last thing Kit had ever wanted to be left with.

The roar of the thunder must have hidden the sound of the shattering of glass, because neither Kit nor Ty were aware when the clear cube that contained the demon Ty had been studying broke apart.

Another flash and then another, and Kit saw it flying towards Ty from behind like a stock motion film in slow motion. Kit yelled for him, his voice drowned out in another boom of thunder. He lurched forward drawing a seraph blade, praying that the heavens at least could hear him.

Ty turned, his hand raising on instinct just in time to make contact with the demon. It latched instantly, and Ty fell. The sky quieted long enough to hear Ty scream as he fell to the floor.

Kit slashed, as if he was wielding a golf club, sending the ball of mucus flying with a loud squeak before exploding into ichor.

Kit slid to his knees, taking ahold of Ty's wrist to take a look the wound.

It was deep. Kit could see the red of muscles like his skin was burnt away by acid. The edges were turning a dark color, encroaching further into the wound.

"Ty are you alright? Please, tell me your alright," he pleaded, his voice barely coming out.

Ty nodded, his breath was coming out ragged, Kit wasn't sure if he could speak through the pain and his hands were shaking a badly.

"Talk about biting the hand that feeds you.." Kit muttered as he racked his brain of what to do. Was it poisonous? Did Ty need to see a Silent Brother. He would teleport them into The Silent City himself if he had to, secrets be damned.

"I know you get like that when your anxious, but I need you to focus and get me the ointment in my desk drawer," Ty breathed out through his teeth. Kit could tell it was causing him pain.

He got up immediately and found a small vial, the only thing in an empty drawer, and handed it to Ty.

Together they unscrewed the cap, Ty's hands shaking too much to do it by himself.

The skin healed, quicker and smoother than an iratze once it was applied, both of them breathing a sigh of relief.

Kit was still holding on to Ty's wrists, but he couldn't seem to will himself to let go as if his hand was locked in place. He remembered back to Livvy telling Shade something to that extent, before when she was alive.

He owed her this, he thought, just as much as he did Ty.

"And what do I get like when I'm anxious?" He found himself asking.

"Quipy," there was a ghost of a smile on Ty's face as he answered, just underneath all the strain.

Kit watched him with immeasurable relief in his heart as if it would break in two that he was still here alive and with him.

"I'll do it. I'll help you find out what's happening with Livvy, but no necromancy, clear?" Kit felt it necessary to draw that line knowing full well he might lose the nerve later.

"No necromancy." Ty agreed, relief broke across his face as he tilted his head towards the ceiling. The weight of the world seemed lifted off his shoulders and Kit knew they were carrying it together now. It wasn't a burden to him, in anyway he could be tied to Ty he would take, it was all he had ever wanted.

Whatever was left of his denial, that flimsy hope he had that he could somehow restart his feelings dissipated then.

It was just as he always feared, there would never be any choices when it came to Tiberius Blackthorn.

Because he loved him.

He always would.


	9. Out of Time

Jaime was making a quick shopping trip to get some supplies for their trip to Faerie before heading to the Academy. Dru had her mind set on telling her brother today, and Jaime assumed that meant they would probably leave today as a result. Jaime had to remind himself that if it was his brother that he would do the same.

His mind went to Cristina, she was working towards a goal just as Jaime. Though hers was admittedly less selfish. She had always wanted to bring an end to the Cold Peace and now that it was fulfilled there was still so much to be done to fix Nephilim and Faerie relations. Jaime wanted to see those things too, but what was really important was gaining influence for the Rosales family, _his_ family, everything else followed after.

Right now they faced the dilemma of possibly walking into a trap and ending any pretense of being allies with the Seelies, that both Cristina and Jaime had worked for.

That didn't benefit anyone.

Jaime passed by a row of Halloween decorations, capes, pumpkins, fake gravestones, and scary masks like the one he used to scare Diego with once, chaotically stuffed on the shelves from kids rifling through them. A plastic bag with bright yellow caution tape, the kind mundanes used around crime scenes, caught his eye.

He picked up the bag, a smile already playing on his lips as his mind instantly went to Dru. She would love this. He imagined her putting the tape around her bed, could even get her a white comforter to complete the look of transforming her bed into a crime scene.

88888

Before Jaime even realized it he was handing the cashier his money and heading out the store with his supplies along with the caution tape and comforter. About halfway out the door, a smile plastered on his face and his strides getting quicker in his excitement to surprise Dru, did the realization of what he was doing actually hit him.

Why was he trying this hard?

Jaime shook his head. He wasn't trying he told himself, he didn't _plan_ to go out and get her something, it just happened.

That was completely different, he justified, that was fine.

That was worse, wasn't it?

Jaime found his mind weighing him down as his walk turned to a slow trudge on his way to the Academy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke didn't have an office in the Academy, instead if he needed to have a private meeting with a faculty member or student he would just conduct his business at his farm house since it was so close by. This was where Ty was after being requested by Luke just after breakfast and before morning classes, to discuss the investigation.

Ty had been expecting this. He had neglected to put together a comprehensive report on the investigation so far due to the amount of evidence he had to leave out.

Luke brought him to the same small round table and once again offered him a cup of coffee and Ty once again refused.

Luke poured himself a cup before taking a seat across from him and settling in. "It's been a little while now since I approved your investigations into the missing mundanes."

Ty, who had no skills in circumventing a topic besides just ignoring it and knowing that this was conversation that was unavoidable, simply said back, "yes it has."

Luke blinked, "well yes, it has. Do you have anything to report to the Clave?"

"I would like to postpone reporting to the Clave until I have finished the investigation and can provide a comprehensive report of all our findings." He was asking for a delay, and he knew what the answer would be. He didn't even come with any of his materials for the case to present to Luke, only a pipe cleaner he was currently playing with.

Luke adjusted his glasses back on his face after clearing them off from the steam of the hot mug that had fogged them. "You know the Clave expects regular updates especially where The Mortal Instruments are concerned." He said.

"It's fine if your missions haven't earned any results yet, the work you've done on this case is still incredibly valuable." Luke's voice was low and gentle, Ty could tell he was trying to be kind.

Ty sighed in frustration, "I can tell you my theory was correct in thinking the Cohort has found a way to leave Idris and has been abducting mundanes under the age of eighteen and forcing them to ascend with The Mortal Cup. Whatever has been allowing them to leave is also likely how they procured the The Mortal Instruments and even found a way into Thule."

Luke froze, his coffee mug halfway to his mouth before placing it back down on the table.

"I also know they are using the cup to control demons and have allied themselves with the Seelies," Ty finished.

"Why have you not put this into a report? We need to know how you discovered all of this Tiberius," Luke finally said.

"Because I can't put into a report how we came to find out this information," Ty answered.

Luke leaned forward, Ty could tell he was trying to catch his eyes but his focus was on his pipe cleaner and finding a way to keep Kit's secret.

"Can you answer me how you know for certain you're correct?" Luke asked.

"No, I can't."

Luke leaned back, rubbing his forehead as he thought. "Can you at least tell me why?"

Ty hesitated, "it could put someone in danger if I did."

"I understand you're trying to protect someone but by hiding this information the Clave can't act and that puts everyone in danger." Luke added more softly, "The Clave isn't what it was before, it's not an institution that needs to be feared."

"But it is an institution, the needs of this person won't be as important as what the majority needs. I can't have that." Ty said, "I believe this can be resolved still without putting them and everyone in anymore jeopardy."

Luke sighed, "understand, I cannot in good conscience not report this to the Clave. It's just too important, I'm sorry. When I do they will likely have you testify and I would advise you, even with this new Clave, to tell them the truth if you really want to protect this person and yourself."

Ty said nothing, it was the outcome he expected. It was an outcome, however, he would never have imagined when he first devised this plan to gain acceptance into the Scholomance. But the situation was much different now. The mundanes he had tried to save were dead, and Kit was placed in danger because of this mission.

He knew that perhaps refusing to work with the Clave was in fact risking a catastrophic failure. He had seen how The Cohort had grown in power and that by keeping the information to himself he was preventing The Clave from making necessary preparations.

Yet, that wasn't his priority anymore.

No matter what he had to keep Kit safe, and to make things right.

"I understand what it's like to be young and feel like you have a mission to save the world from corruption and corrupt leaders." Luke said, "I'm going to give you two days to reconsider Tiberius, in hopes that in that time you will decide to trust me and let me help you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With a deadline hanging over his head before he was likely placed into custody, going back to class seemed rather trivial. So, instead Ty returned to his room to think things over in peace.

Ty stood there in his doorway. The room was empty, Livvy nowhere in sight, and Ty hated that he found that fact a relief. He wanted to talk to his sister but he knew it would only make things worse. It wasn't something he wanted to admit to himself, that the person who was once his greatest comfort was now his greatest regret.

Ty went to his desk, a sudden urge to look at something he had tucked away out of sight but was always sure to keep close by.

He opened the drawer and the false bottom, pulling out his notebook. But instead of looking at his notes on Livvy, he flipped to the back were two delicately painted cards were carefully placed.

He picked up the first one, the one he was after. Detailed designs embroidered the edge, the center of the card pictured a familiar but younger boy with tousled blonde curls, the label at the bottom read "The Wanderer."

Ty thought back to when he was given the card…

It was only a few months after Kit had left, and Ty was restlessly wandering around the institute. It was a rainy day, something Ty would normally not have minded as it provided a perfect excuse to stay indoors and read or make case reports. But he hadn't felt like investigating anything of late, his mind was too unfocused, always pulling him back to a time when Livvy was flesh and blood and Kit was just a hands reach away.

Ty had given up reading Sherlock Holmes as well. He had tried only a few times since Kit left and each attempt was short lived. It felt too much like reading a future that was lost to him now. He had always wanted to be a Sherlock and Watson duo but he no longer wanted to be Sherlock if Kit wasn't his Watson.

A rainy day meant everyone was indoors and that meant there wasn't a peaceful place in the entire institute. He could spend the day in his room but he didn't feel like being alone, but he didn't feel like necessarily talking either. He would usually seek out Dru for companionship when Livvy wasn't around, and offer to watch movies with her, but she was sparring in the training room with her new friend.

Eventually, Ty found Julian painting alone. Ty knew Jules would let him sit next to him in silence while he listened to his music. He made his way over to him when he noticed a small card lying on the canvas to dry Jules was working with.

He knew exactly what it was, having seen a few of the cards Jules had made for each member of the family including Emma, and now Aline, Cristina, and Kieran. He walked behind his brother to get a closer look, the realization of who it was hitting him like a punch.

"That's Kit.." He said.

Julian looked up at him, noticing him behind him for the first time.

"Why did you make a card for Kit?"

Julian picked it up, examining it with a smile. He did that more lately, though sometimes he still looked sad, they all did.

"I thought it seemed right after everything that happened," he explained.

Ty stared at the picture, Kit's head tilted downwards at his feet as if he had nothing to look to but at an unknown path ahead. He looked lonely, Ty hoped he wasn't lonely anymore at least.

Ty had tried to be his friend, to ease that feeling, but he messed it up and now Kit didn't want anything to do with him.

Ty bit his lip. "I don't think he's going to come back for visits." He had stayed silent before now whenever Julian would try to reassure him or ask if he wanted to get in contact with him. But Julian didn't know what happend.

Jules looked up at him again, "Ty is there something you want to tell me? Did something happened between you and Kit?"

"We...We had a fight... It was my fault. I didn't listen to him when I should have," Ty said, his eyes falling away from his brother and the picture to his hands opening and closing in front of him.

"Fights happen even between good friends, our family fights all the time but one fight doesn't have to mean the end of a relationship," Julian tried.

Ty shook his head. "I know that, but Kit made it clear he didn't want to be my friend. He wants me to leave him alone."

Julian turned all the way around in his chair and leaned forward. "People say things they don't mean sometimes when they're hurt, maybe he just needs some time, Ty. He's going through a lot, his whole life has changed forever, he might just be a little lost for awhile."

Ty knew all of that already, he had said things to Kit himself that he regretted but not as much as not having the chance to at least take them back.

If Kit was still lost he wondered what Kit would find on the other side of the door if it wasn't Ty.

"Here." Julian held out the card to him. "I think you should have this. I think you'll see him again, Ty. When you do don't be afraid to talk to him because you never know what someone is really feeling until you ask."

Ty wasn't sure he should take the card but before he could make up his mind he had already taken it from his brother and was clutching it to his chest.

Julian had given him one other card before he left for the Scholomance, Livvy's.

88888888888888888888888888888888

There was so much going on Kit's life right now, with Ty's mission, the First Heir thing, the necromancy thing, and just Ty in general that Kit had nearly forgotten about school.

He was in the library looking for a Latin text book or just a book written in Latin that he could try translating with the mindset that studying actually sounded pretty relaxing about now, which was when he realized he was actually going to study to procrastinate from his problems.

He wondered if being a Shadowhunter was always going to be this chaotic. Still, it beats sitting alone in a basement all day.

Kit found his mind wandering to Ty as it always seemed to, which is probably how he ended up from the Latin section right into the mystery section and in front of a collection of Sherlock Holmes novels.

Kit picked up one volume he was familiar with, _The Return of Sherlock Holmes._ He had never read it himself, but he rememberd picking up the title out of Ty's travel bag and placing it under the sleeping boys hand in hopes he could find some comfort having it close by. Not that Kit had really expected it to ease any pain that he expected Ty to feel when he woke up with his twin dead, but because he had no idea what else to do.

And he desperately wanted to do something for him.

Dru had told him he had stopped reading Sherlock because of him, Kit hoped it wasn't true, he hadn't had the nerve to ask him himself, but maybe now if Kit told him he wasn't going to leave him again he would pick it back up.

Of course it was probably just wishful thinking that Ty was waiting to hear that from him.

"Speaking of the return of our own detective, we need to speak about Tiberius."

Kit wasn't sure how he didn't notice the very obvious green warlock coming up to him and lean against the bookshelf but he noticed him now.

Ragnor was examining the book in Kit's hand with a bored expression, which made Kit wonder why he was bothering to talk to him.

"We've already talked to you," Kit reminded him, "if you want to talk about Ty go talk to him yourself." Kit remembered his talks with Ragnor about Ty in the past all too well and didn't need another one.

Ragnor looked at him distastefully, "we both know he will not be honest with me as he is with you."

Kit rounded on him. "He's not honest with you because you lied to him! You should have just told him the truth instead of leading him on!" He heard the irony in the accusation after Livvy had warned him of the same thing, but he had never been quite able to forgive Ragnor.

Ragnor's eyes flashed with an old sadness as he said, "I thought it best to give you a chance to tell him yourself, that it would have been a kindness to hear it from a trusted friend then a stranger."

Kit felt Ragnor's pity hit him like oil dousing flames. "Yeah, what a great idea, let's put all of the responsibility on the least stable kid you could find. How could that possibly backfire?"

Ragnor took a deep breath as if Kit's sudden outburst drained him somehow, "I did not realize the depths of what he meant to you, I made a mistake and the both of you paid for it. That's why I want you to listen to me now."

Kit was a little taken aback by the apology. He didn't expect that, he was ready for Ragnor to tell him to grow up, or to stop projecting his own shortcomings.

Kit blinked, remembering where they were now that the fire had died down, "why did you even track me down in the most likely place we could be overheard to have this conversation?" He asked lowering his voice to a whisper.

Ragnor just held up two fingers gesturing to the magic ward around them Kit hadn't noticed before. It was a barely visible forcefield Kit was sure only they could see. On the outside everything was quiet from the rustling of papers to whispered murmurings of students between the bookshelves.

"Right, magic," Kit remembered.

"I do not believe that this spell has not backfired on your friend in anyway. Either the price has yet to be demanded or he has paid it in silence," Ragnor continued.

"Well, it's not like the spell came out perfect, you don't see Livvy walking around do you?" Kit deflected trying to find some reason that Ragnor was wrong.

"Exactly, a hole has been ripped between our worlds and it was not done with care. Death does not like to be cheated, he will come to collect, Kit."

Kit thought about what was happening with Livvy and felt a familiar sense of dread when it came to Ty's desperation, pulling him in like a riptide. But this time he could make a different choice, the right one.

"You're right, something is happening with Livvy's ghost, Ty doesn't know what is going on either," He breathed out.

Ragnor relaxed, running a hand through his short white hair. Kit could tell he wouldn't have believed him if he said Ty hadn't told him anything. Maybe that was a good thing, Kit tried to reassure himself knowing he might be breaking Ty's trust. Not everything was ruined between him and Ty afterall, not nearly as much as he feared had changed either, just the important things.

"Please help him," Kit added, not caring if it sounded like a plead. What was the use of pretenses anymore, anyways?

Ragnor nodded, "I will. Bring Tiberius to my office later and we can sort this out together before it's too late."

Kit agreed, he had promised to help Ty after all and this time he actually meant it. It wasn't even a question to forgive him for trying to raise Livvy from the dead, Ty would just have to forgive him for this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru sat nervously on Ty's bed, Jaime sitting in the desk chair backwards, his arms resting on the back. Ty was pacing the room, hands flying as he talked while going over what they had told him and different scenarios and plans.

As she expected he didn't take the news that Mark was missing and she had been keeping it a secret from him well. He didn't get angry at her but it was clear that he was disappointed in her and worse, he thought she had made a bad decision in waiting to tell him.

Seeing Ty panic, was honestly frightening her. She looked to Jaime for reassurance that she had been right to trust him but he wasn't looking at her. He was watching Ty supplying him with information as Ty tried to come up with a plan, but his tone sounded less helpful and more defeatist.

Jaime was bright and enthusiastic when he first saw her today, even giving her a present that she loved. But afterwards his enthusiasm quickly diminished and she couldn't help wonder if she had done something wrong of if he just had no faith in rescuing Mark and Cristina.

"The Seelies have set a trap for Kieran most likely at the cottage, that much we can be certain of," Ty said again for perhaps the third time.

"And they're probably not even there anymore," Jaime supplied.

"But an ambush probably is."

They had been over this already, but Dru had to admit this wasn't looking good.

"And we can't use the Eternidad to take us right to them because we would just end up being captured as well. And as your Uncle Arthur could tell you the Seelies are not very hospitable to their involuntary guest," Jaime reminded darkly.

Ty noticeably grimaced at the mention.

"But we can still figure out what happened to them and where Kieran is even if it is a trap," Dru said hastily, "Jaime brought some stuff to prevent us from becoming enchanted and if someone shows up we can get them to tell us where they are."

Ty let out a long breath, his breathing was less than steady, his hands wringing in front of him. "We can investigate the cottage for any clues as to what happened, even a triggered trap could glean useful information as long as we're careful."

Dru turned to Jaime, "what did you bring?"

Jaime pulled out his back from under his chair and yanking the zipper open. "I have bread baked with oats, St. John's Wart and red berries." He pulled out a loaf of carefully wrapped bread setting it on the desk. "And red string with bells tied to a bracelet to help break any enchantments if that fails."

"We should go now then, I don't want to waste anymore time," Ty said, seemingly pleased with the precautions.

Dru winced at that but quickly recovered. "What about Kit? Mason and Mia already agreed to stay behind but Kit doesn't know anything yet."

Ty hesitated, "I think Kit should stay behind this time."

"But we can't leave without telling him that would-" she cut herself off. _Break his heart? Devastate him? Send him into a blind panic that could get himself killed?_ She couldn't say either of those things. "He would probably want to come." She said instead.

"I'll talk to him," was all Ty promised. He made to leave, Dru getting off the bed and meeting him at the door before he could.

He gave her a sideways look, pausing in the doorway. "You should have told me about Mark, I would have wanted to know."

Dru looked down at her feet, "I know, but Jaime wanted to wait until we were sure about everything and I didn't want you to be worried in the meantime."

"I understand that, but I still have the right to know about our brother. You hate it whenever you are left out of things so you shouldn't do that to me."

Dru hated it when Ty was angry with her, it was like Julian's quiet disappointment it would have been easier if they just got mad and yelled. She was pretty sure Ty was still keeping things from her despite what he was saying but she knew he was right. Mark was his brother too, but whatever was going on with Livvy's ghost and Kit were very personal things to Ty, and it wouldn't be fair for her to demand him to talk about them if he wasn't ready.

"I trust Jaime, and I know you do too. I was just trying to do the right thing even if that means you're mad at me."

"Let's just hope it was the best decision for Mark." Ty said, before making his leave.

Dru watched him go, he didn't say he was mad at her, but he didn't say he forgave her either. She knew he would, he was her brother and she knew him better than to expect him to blatantly say so. It was Ty, he would think that it was obvious, but she still wanted to hear it.

She needed to know that no matter what happened he wouldn't hold it against her.

Dru brought her arms up to hug herself. She made the right decision, they would get Mark back and Ty would learn to trust her, and maybe then he would tell her what was going on with Livvy and Kit.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty found Kit sitting alone in the library hunched over a table, his head in his hands as he looked intensely down at a book in front of him. Ty came up behind him, reading over his shoulder he could see Kit was trying to translate lines from a Latin book into English, a single phrase yet to be translated scrawled in an open notebook.

Ty translated out loud, "We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving."

Kit jumped with a start, dropping his pencil he turned his head to look up at Ty with wide eyes.

Ty blushed, realizing Kit may not have noticed he was there and that might have sounded like a strange thing to say all of the sudden. "I was translating, _amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur._ You looked like you were having trouble."

Kit opened his mouth then snapped it shut before finally saying, "no, yeah you're right, thanks." he cleared his throat with a cough. "But maybe in the future you could just start with hello."

Ty would think he was being reproachful but there was a familiar quirk to the corner of Kit's mouth he got when he was trying not to smile that told him otherwise.

Ty felt his earlier embarrassment easily subside looking at him. It was Kit afterall, and Kit would never do anything to hurt him on purpose, he knew that now.

Ty resigned himself for what he had to do next. No matter how much he hated putting Kit in danger he couldn't deprive him of having a choice.

"I need to talk to you about something."

88888

The explanation of what happened and what they were planning to do didn't take long. Kit didn't interrupt letting Ty finish before asking anything, but Kit's expression didn't give away what he was thinking.

"So, were going to Faerie on a rescue mission that no one asked us to do that has an almost one hundred percent chance of failure. Yeah, that sounds about right," Kit said when the explanation was finally over.

"Your statistics are made up," Ty pointed out first of all, "also you don't have to come if you don't want to, Dru, Jaime, and myself can handle this."

But Kit immediately stood up at this, gathering his books and notebook. "There is no way in Hell I'm going to sit back here at the Academy to study dead languages while you guys go to Faerie."

"It's more dangerous for you than it is for us. I can't guarantee you would be safe, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Remember what Hypatia said? My time has run out anyway, staying behind isn't going to protect me," Kit argued.

Ty held out a dagger he had brought with him from the training room and handed it to Kit.

He took it, grabbing it by the blade already guessing what Ty was thinking without needing to ask, "cold iron, you wanted to see if it affected me, right?"

Ty nodded. "Jaime has brought some precautions against Faerie enchantments but I'm not sure how much use that will be to you."

"Because I pretty much am a Faerie enchantment," Kit said, running his fingers through his hair as he thought. "I can see where that might be a problem. So, I guess we're back to winging it again."

Ty frowned. "Maybe a more practical approach to our missions wouldn't hurt after all."

Kit smiled for a second before fading, "I want something from you in return."

Ty looked at him quizzically. "Why would I give you anything for participating in a mission I explicitly told you I'd rather you not be apart of?"

Kit ignored this, "I want you to answer a question, to be specific."

"I-what question?" Ty asked still a little confused seeing as how he never agreed to this bargain.

Kit watched him before asking his question and Ty felt a pressing need to know what he was thinking as he felt his eyes on him. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you go to the Scholomance? You always wanted to go and we both know you would be good at it."

Ty's shoulders fell, he had been expecting this question, in fact he was a little surprised Kit didn't ask sooner. He still wasn't sure how he felt about talking about it, Kit believed in him and yet though he knew it was of no fault of his own he felt like he had let him and his family down. Besides, Ty wasn't done trying to get into the Scholomance, not even close.

But he didn't want to be dishonest with Kit either, and after realizing how alone he had made Kit feel in the past he at least owed him that.

"I passed the exams, that wasn't the issue.." He started, he had taken back the dagger from Kit and started running his fingers around the leather of the hilt.

"So you went? And you passed everything so what was the problem?"

"The problem was with me." Ty paused, waiting to see if Kit would say anything but when he didn't Ty continued. "There's not so much of a prejudice agenda anymore but they're not used to me. Normal people break down from the stress and quit all the time so they didn't believe I could handle it." Ty looked up at Kit, but his expression was strangely blank, in fact his entire body was just as still.

"There's nothing wrong with you Ty," Kit said at last. "The idea that you can't handle the stress is a load of crap, no one is better suited to being a Centurion than you, and I've seen you handle far worse than most people ever go through."

Ty was quiet; unsure how to react to that. It's not as though he didn't believe the things Kit said, but that he found himself immensely relieved that Kit did. He always suspected as much, but he supposed it was as Julian told him, he would never really know until Kit told him.

"The Clave still doesn't approve of those who cope with things differently yet, I suppose that's the real issue."

Kit scoffed, his hand that rested on the table curling into a fist. "Just because you deal with things differently doesn't mean anything, everyone has their own coping mechanisms."

"Sherlock Holmes frequently used drugs, but for different reasons than coping mostly," Ty offered.

Kit snorted with laughter, his body relaxing, "which is a much worse coping mechanism than anything you would ever do." Suddenly he was giving him a brilliant smile that made Ty's heart do a flip. "Oh, man they are going to be so pissed when you solve this case."

Now Ty was laughing too, affection for Kit welled in his chest almost threatening to overflow.

Kit might have been lost but it was nothing short of a miracle to Ty that he had found him again.

He thought about the card Julian had given him because he thought it should belong to him. It had seemed rather strange to him at the time, Kit wasn't even his friend anymore so he definitely had no claim to him.

But hadn't he always thought of Kit that way?

He was _his_ friend, _his_ Watson, _His_ Kit.

Kit didn't belong to him, really, in fact he was with someone else. It was painful falling in love with someone who didn't reciprocate, but Kit was worth whatever pain it caused, he thought.

He would always be worth it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru and Jaime waited around in silence for Ty to return, and undoubtedly Kit. She waited for Jaime to say something but he was strangely silent, calm even which contrasted her nervous energy. Eventually she leaned against the window seal as she faced him.

"Nobody seems to think we can do this," she said.

"Maybe we can't," Jaime said as if it was something of no consequence, "don't tell me it doesn't sound like a lost cause to you."

"It doesn't matter!" Dru argued her voice trembling, "what matters is saving our friends, we have to try!"

Her words didn't even seem to phase him as he shrugged off her statement completely. "But it _does_ matter, trying won't help them unless we succeed. Otherwise we're just giving ourselves over to be captured as well."

Dru fumed. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she thought of Jaime, how reckless he was, how thoughtless of others in subservice to what his own desires were. But she also thought of Jaime giving her a dagger as thanks for helping him, Jaime asking just to speak with Cristina. Jaime sweeping her up in the air on the beach, and most of all the fury and panic on his face when he heard his brother was imprisoned.

"Jaime, _Cristina_ ," was all she said.

Jaime looked up then blinked as if waking up from a dream, "Cristina..." He repeated as if he was just hearing the name for the first time.

She knew then the reality had hit him, that his best friends since childhood, no matter how capable she was, might be in danger.

He jumped to his feet pulling out the ribbons and fastened one around his wrists, the bell jingling as he walked over to her to fasten one on her wrist.

Dru gladly held out her wrist to him, his expression was that of deadly determination as he fastened hers.

"Dru, you're right.." He whispered. He was standing close to her and when his gaze met hers she could feel the intensity there like a hot fire that could burn anything. "I got ahead of myself and I forgot..." He tried to explain but Dru shook her head smiling at him now.

"I know, I know you do." Because that was who he was, rebellious and mischievous but so driven he could forget everything in between even those he cared about in the pursuit. Sometimes, she thought, he even forgot himself. "That's why I'll just remind you when you do," She told him, surprising herself by pulling him into an embrace.

She thought he would pull away or tease her even, she almost withdrew herself when he responded by wrapping himself around her tightly, his face in her hair and his hands gripping her clothes like a lifeline.

It was then that Ty and Kit finally made it back to the room.

Embarrassed, Dru tried to move away from Jaime but he was holding on to her tightly, transforming the hug from something that felt oddly intimate to something more comical as he pressed his cheek into hers with a wide teasing grin.

"You're heart is so pure Dru, you have cleansed away my sins!" He joked.

Kit merely cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, clearly not buying whatever this was supposed to be.

Dru's face turned red hot.

Kit smirked, "Dru you should have told me you could do that, I have somethings to add to my To-Do list."

Jaime looked between Kit and Ty, his grin widening even further as he said, "Adding Ty-"

Dru cut him off by stomping on his foot, but she had to admit that the blood red color Kit's face changed was satisfying.

"-Dirty laundry to the list?" Jaime yelped out in the worst ephamisim ever.

Ty however, didn't care about trying to interpret it at all as he looked at them with overwhelming exasperation. "Jaime, if you could please prepare us to leave."

Jaime finally let go of her as set to distributing the rest of the ribbons and slicing the bread for each of them.

"Eating this should help repeal any enchantments left behind and if that fails if something is triggered to blind our senses or seperate us, that's what the bells are for," he explained handing out the bread.

They quickly gobbled down the bread as Jaime produced the Eternidad from his bag, practically cradling the delicate piece of twisted wood as he motioned everyone closer.

It was pretty hard to believe that a small piece of wood had as much power as it did to Dru. She would have imagined something beautiful and ornate, maybe with an erie light and even some spikes for a ancient powerful artifact.

Maybe that was the true beauty of faerie work, delicate carvings and intricate jewelry were just as it seemed, where the true power lied was in the simple and natural things of the world.

"Everyone needs to hold onto each other for this to work," Jaime said, holding out the artifact as Dru took ahold of his shoulder.

They formed a tight knit circle, with Jaime on her right, Kit on her left and Ty closing the circle.

Dru went to grab Kit's shoulder with her other hand noticing that he hadn't finished his bread yet.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Kit tentatively slipped his hand in Ty's who gripped it back while Ty's other hand loosely held Jaime's.

Dru thought about her last conversation with Mia and remembered the promise to herself and gave Kit a swift kick to the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kit temporarily broke the circle to rub his leg.

Dru just gave him her most innocent smile. "It was on my To-Do list."

Ty looked completely done with them as he gave them a reproachful look. "Don't break the circle, we can't afford any mistakes."

Dru could hear the stress as if his voice was being pulled thin.

Kit retook his place in the circle. "There won't be any mistakes," he said little more than a whisper to reassure him.

Ty visibly relaxed at that.

"Ready?" Jaime looked around at them, his eyes resting on everyone before finally falling on Dru. He paused there as if he was searching for something, or maybe just waiting on her answer.

"Ready," she said not with a confidence she could feel but with the confidence she needed.

He nodded, closing his eyes, and that was the last thing she saw before she was blinded by white light.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru blinked as she adjusted to their new surroundings, the circle breaking apart. They were surrounded in a hazy mist so thick around the edges it created an almost mystical barrier. She could make out wildflowers whose colors where desaturated by the heavy monochrome of the mist. At the far end she could see shimmering light she thought was the reflection of light on a lake or pond. The only thing they could really see was the cottage, perfectly visible in the center with only a thin blanket of mist as if it was being slowly erased.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she had watched enough horror movies to know that this didn't look good.

They crept to the cottage, but even with their silencing runes Dru thought that every movement they made, every rustle of a blade of grass sounded harsh in the surrounding silence.

Jaime made it to the door first, pausing with his hand on the door knob for everyone to get in place.

Kit placed his back against the wall, taking out his dagger. "I'll stand guard." He offered.

Jaime opened the door slowly as they held their breaths, listening for anything at all.

When it was open all the way Jaime jumped in, his war hammer held in both hands.

Ty was the next one to dart in, knife in hand followed by Dru.

They were greeted by wooden arches and a low hanging ceiling, a beautiful home with no sign of life in sight.

They dispersed, moving quietly past the entryway into the sitting room.

Everything seemed fine, quiet and uninhabited. _Asleep_ Dru thought. The place looked as if it was asleep. It made her a little tired too as she looked into the dark surroundings and homey aesthetic. She tried to shake the grogginess from her head as she looked around for any sign of a struggle or a maybe even a note left behind.

She turned around to see a large beautiful yellow dotted flower in full bloom, tucked away under some cabinets. Shimmering as it swayed slightly in it's pot, there were multiple flowers from one steam and prickly looking leaves along the base. It's movement was mesmerizing as she watched. As she edged closer she thought she could hear a low humming emanating from the flower.

A sharp ringing of a bell from behind woke her up completely.

Kit stumbled past the entryway before collapsing, another harsh ringing sound rang out as he hit the floor.

"Kit!" She gasped.

Jaime and Ty were there in an instant. Ty fell to his knees as he ran to Kit, pulling him in his lap.

Kit muttered something to him, his eyes fluttering shut. Ty's hands were fisted in his gear as he drew him closer. He looked up at her, his eyes wide with panic growing wider as they fixated on something just behind her.

"Henbane Plumes," he said in recognition of the flower behind her, "it's their enchantment, they place their victims into a state of sleep so deep it's fatal."

Dru didn't need to hear anymore as she ripped the flowers from the stem, throwing it on the ground and stomping on them.

The soft humming she heard earlier stopped, but Kit did not stir.

Ty had turned back to Kit, one hand cupping his face, his other hand checking his pulse. "It's too late, he's fallen under the enchantment.." His voice trailed off, he was rocking him slightly.

"But why did it only effect Kit? He wasn't even in the house." Jaime said.

"He didn't eat the bread," Ty's answer sounding far away, his attention was strictly on Kit.

Dru noticed for the first time the small blue bottle sitting inconspicuously next to the pot. There was a handwritten label on it that read, ' _Drink Me'."_

"Ty..." She said trying to get his attention.

He didn't look up at her, he was muttering something under his breath repeatedly.

She picked up the bottle and brought it too him, "Ty!"

His eyes glanced at the bottle reading the label.

"It's obviously a trap," said Jaime who came up behind them to look a the bottle.

"It doesn't matter, he'll die otherwise," Ty strained to say through gritted teeth, taking the bottle from her.

He popped off the cork releasing a puff of a smoke and a singular red spark like a flare. Ty turned over the bottle, the label had magically changed upon the release.

Dru sucked in a breath as she read it.

' _Gotcha'_

Her heart stopped.

Ty's face went pale as his hands trembled.

Jaime was completely silent.

And Kit laid motionless in her brothers arms.

The bottle was completely empty.

The sound of footfalls in the distance broke the tension, their heads snapped up in the direction of the doorway.

Dru bounded over her brother and Ty, slamming the door closed. She peeked through the window, dark figures were emerging from the fog.

"They're here!"

Jaime was beside her suddenly, peering out through the window. "They're closing in on us."

There was only two figures approaching but Dru could make out dark shapes in the distance and knew that the rest of them were waiting just out of sight, obscured by the fog. There was no telling how many of them there were.

"We have to move him outside into the fresh air," Ty said urgently.

Jaime muttered something along the lines of the fresh air not helping him before, but his eyes were fixated on the approaching Faeries.

"Me and Jaime will clear the way, you get Kit outside," She said grabbing ahold of the door knob.

She gave Jaime a meaningful, he nodded in return.

He backed up against the wall getting his weapon ready. Dru kept an eye on the door waiting until they were on the doorstep preparing to bound through, that was when she opened the door.

Not seeing either of them pressed up against the wall they started to run past the threshold as Jaime stuck out his hammer, it's long reach easily tripping them.

Both of the Faeries fell forward one on top of the other, there was a sickening crunch as the weight between them slammed the one underneath into the ground.

Jaime gave the still moving Faerie a good kick to the head before leaping out of the door way.

Dru pulled out her Claymore strapped to her back and rushed forward behind him.

More Faeries had appeared out of the fog, walking forward in long graceful strides.

Jaime had already engaged another Faey in combat as he charged forward with his hammer swinging for the head, as the warrior ducked Jaime grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall behind them.

A Faerie with two slightly curved slims swords took one look at her weapon and sprinted for her, quickly closing in the distance.

Dru quickly adjusted her grip so she could better fend of the attack at close range.

The Faerie slashed forward as he dived for her. She quickly sidestepped avoiding one blade while bringing up her sword to block the other. She let the sword slide of her Claymore as she took a step behind the Faerie and swung out her leg to hit the spot behind his knee.

He pitched forward and Dru brought her her sword in an arching motion and slammed the flat of the blade down on his neck, sending him skittering to the ground.

Another one jumped for her, his sword held high above his head. Dru easily batted him away, her sword slashing across his midsection before he even got close.

She caught sight of a Faerie moving to the far left of her, almost appearing out of nowhere from the fog. But before she could even take a step in his direction she saw a knife sail through the air right into the brief chink of armour around the man's shoulder blade and went down.

Dru turned to look behind her, finding her brother had made it just outside the cottage. He was sitting in the grass, still clutching Kit to him as if that alone could save him. There were a few other Faeries she noticed that had gotten past her and Jaime, she noticed the entry wound of each one was closer to a vital point depending on how close they had gotten to him and Kit.

It was no accident, she knew, her brother had deadly aim when he wanted.

Just then something lashed out at her hands, cutting deeply across her knuckles, causing her to lose her grip on her sword.

Another lash, this time she saw a whip like a green vine striking out at her sword, this time succeeding in disarming her.

Dru looked up to see the Faerie, a short sword in one hand, in the other was a whip that moved and writhed like a living vine.

He flashed her a smug grin before charging her, his whip cutting through the air of its own accord like a snake seeking it's victim.

It struck out at her face, the whip grazed her cheek as she tried to spin away. The right of her face stung and she could already feel it swelling up, her eyes watering in response making her vision blurry as the Faerie continued his advance.

She saw his sword whip in front of her suddenly as she thrusted out her arms to defend herself she, felt the sudden catch of her gear as the sword slid across her arm.

Motion halted as they both realized the blade had caught on the electrum wire of her bracelet.

 _Mia's_ bracelet, and it was holding true, trapping the weapon there.

The Faerie jerked the weapon, but it wouldn't break, desperately he changed tactics pushing forward against her.

She felt the blade cut into her gear, the whip twitching and moving around her leg in panic, but she didn't budge against his force.

For one thing, Dru was tall, almost as tall as the willowy figure in front of her. The other thing was that Dru wasn't as small and petite as other Shadowhunters, but she was also _fit_ with more muscle then most _._

And in battle she was an unmovable, unbending force.

Dru stepped forward, pushing back against him, another step, then another, picking up the pace until the Faerie was back peddling so fast he completely lost balance, falling over.

Dru yanked her arm up, pulling free the sword from his grasp as he laid underneath her. She pulled the sword free from her bracelet like a sheath and cut free her leg from the whip, severing and leaving it limp and useless before turning the sword on the Faerie.

"More Shadowhunters? And none that are mine either, I must say it's not what I was expecting," A bored voice proclaimed as the army that had been waiting in the fog suddenly emerged.

Dru watched, a chill running through her as she realized just how outnumbered they were.

There was at least thirty of them, with ten of them on horseback. Archers made up the far corners past where any of them had been paying attention to, their focus strictly in front of them where the enemies had been coming from.

But as they stepped out from the thin clouds she could see them perfectly now with their bows drawn and aimed directly at them.

It was all on purpose, to draw them out, the potion and the plant, to make them reckless while they they observed all the while lining up their sights.

Jaime had been right, Ty had been right.

She looked to the Faey who had spoken and audibly gasped. She couldn't help it, she _knew_ him.

A vision from long ago had materialized in front of her from the fog as if begging to be remembered. But visions didn't age, and he was clearly older now, but still with the same fair white hair soft as downy, and eyes like emeralds, there was no mistaken flesh and blood for a dream now.

He turned towards the gasp. He didn't see her at first with her being so close to the line of his guard.

He did a double take when he saw her, his eyes widening in shock.

 _You recognize me! You know me too!_ She thought, but just as she did his expression like water smoothing over, his bored expression was back as he looked away from her making her think that maybe she made up the whole thing after all.

"I see only one of you has succumbed to the Henbane Plumes, I suppose you will be wanting an antidote now won't you?" He said without mirth or scorn that it was hard to tell what he meant.

He pulled something out of his pouch and held it aloft so everyone could see it. "This is the real antidote."

"And who the Hell are you?" It was Jaime who spoke out.

A chilling air passed through the field, Dru thought the damp from the fog on her clothes would surely turn to ice.

"I know who you are, Jaime Rosales, you have been quite the nuisance in my Court for sometime now. Really, it's been a pain to keep my Cohort from killing you. I would accept your gratitude for my trouble."

No one had anything to say to that as the information sunk in. His Court? But then what happened to the Seelie Queen? And what did he mean by his Cohort? Is he the Faerie they've allied with?

This time Dru spoke up, clearing her throat, "But who _are_ you? What's your name?" Because she had to know answer now that she knew he was real.

And this time he did answer, "Ash Morgenstern." He was only looking at Dru as he spoke, but with that same indifferent expression.

That was the name of the boy the artifact had brought her to years ago. A prince and the son of most evil man the Shadow world had seen. He looked like a prince, with fine clothes that looked like they were made of silk, and a fur cape that draped over his shoulder. He even wore a circlet like the one he wore when she first saw him.

"Sebastian Morgenstern's kid?" Jaime said with more of a snarl then a smile.

Ash didn't so much as flinch as he regarded Jaime, "yes, and Sebastian Morgenstern's son commands you to drop your weapons."

Dru was filled with a sudden urgency at the command, as if it was absolutely crucial to obey the order. She let her sword fall from her grasp without resistance. Jaime dropped his hammer as looking nothing less than pissed as he did it, as well as one very confused looking Faerie who started throwing his knives from his belt onto the ground.

Ash rolled his eyes and sighed, "Not _you_ , Elsif," he said to the confused looking Faerie who promptly stopped tossing his knives into the dirt. "Obviously, I meant our adversaries here."

Ty, was the only one still clutching to his knife, his eyes trained on the bottle in Ash's hand. She could tell he was desperately trying to work out a way to get it.

Kit was looking paler, his chest moved only slightly, even his breathing was getting slower.

They couldn't let him die, they had to get that antidote somehow.

"What do you want for the antidote? There has to be something you want." Ty asked with clear desperation.

Ash considered this looking unconcerned as he decided Kit's fate from atop his horse.

He was literally looking down at them from his high horse, thought Dru.

After a moment he decided, "I will give you this antidote, I will even let you go free without questions, in exchange for her." He motioned his hand towards Dru.

There was an immediate reaction, Jaime swearing and Ty downright refusing.

But Dru was quiet.

Ash looked back at her, and for a moment she felt something change, an urgency in his expression but not the same compulsion she felt earlier. "No harm will come to them if you come with me, I will promise you that. They will be free to go as they please."

"What about Mark and Cristina, the Shadowhunters that were here?" She asked.

He gave her a curious expression before waving away her question, "the consorts of the Unseelie King are not negotiable."

But that meant he was the one responsible for them going missing, and that they were more than likely being held as prisoners. Jaime had been right in believing this was a plot to get rid of the Unseelie King.

Dru looked to the bottle in his hand. "I'll do it."

Even though he had been the one to suggest it Ash seemed genuinely surprised, "Really?" He asked, his composure breaking for the first time.

Dru nodded, "I said I'll go with you, but give us the antidote first. I want to make sure it works." She extended her hand for it.

He tossed it to her without hesitation. She quickly brought the bottle over to her brother.

"He's not breathing, he's not breathing.." Ty was repeating as faintly as a breath.

His arms were wrapped tightly around him, Dru realized she would have to be the one to administer it.

"It's going to be ok, Ty." She knelt beside him, one hand lifting his head up while she poured liquid in his mouth.

They waited, holding their breath.

He swallowed, his breathing becoming steadier, color flooded back into his face, at the same time her brother's breathing became less harsh, his muscles relaxed, his grip on Kit softened but he still held fast to him.

Dru stood up, Ash had been true to his word so far, that meant she had to keep her end of the bargain now.

Ty looked up sharply grabbing her wrists. The sudden action coming from him surprised her.

"You can't Dru, you can't leave with them," he told her.

He was afraid, she was too, but she couldn't't let him see that.

"It's ok, Ty-Ty, you have to trust me. Just this once, trust me." She smiled weakly at him.

Maybe he knew that he had no choice to let her go, maybe he believed in her, or maybe it was the use of her sisters childhood nickname, that was the reason he finally let go.

As she was turning back to the small armada in front of them, her eyes found Jaime of their own volition.

He was staring at her intently, but he didn't tell her not to go, nor did he pick his hammer back up to fight.

His expression was grim, his jaw clenched as she walked past him. He gave her a single nod, his eyes never leaving hers until she finally had to turn to face the fate she bargained for.

 _Please trust me, let me do this,_ she thought desperately at him. He let her walk past her without a word, she hoped that meant he understood.

"Barden, give her your horse." Ash commanded one of the warriors mounted on a white steed.

"My prince? If I will not ride..." His question trailed off in confusion.

Ash commanded the soldiers with a swift hand gesture to to begin moving, the horses and riders down the line were turning around already beginning to trotte back into the fog.

Dru felt at least a bit of relief that he seemed to be keeping their promise to let everyone leave.

"You will walk with the rest of the foot soldiers. Congratulations Barden, you've been demoted."

Barden slid off his horse, scowling at her as she moved to take his place.

As she hopped up on the horse the line began to move, Ash at the front not even looking back at her. The archers surrounding the area were the last to join the line.

Dru willed herself not to look back at her brother or Jaime, but she was sure the mist had probably already swallowed them up from sight.

More like swallowed her up, she corrected herself, she was the one disappearing into the unknown.

Instead she rode with her head up, hiding the shaking of her hands by grasping onto the bracelet Mia had given her for comfort, avoiding the gazes of the Faerie riders around her.

She didn't know what Ash Morgenstern wanted from her. But Ty, her friends, they were trusting her to make it through this. She had made a promise to get Mark back, she had argued that they had to do whatever it took to rescue them and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to do this, she told herself.

She was going to do this.

She would be alright.

So this is a pretty big turning point in the story, I'm really curious to see what you guys think of this chapter and if your excited to see whats next...y'know cause I am..


	10. To The Dark Tower Came

Kit's sleep itself wasn't restless, in fact it was just the opposite, it was unsettlingly sound like an anchor sinking him into a deep sea with no intention of letting him return to the surface. No, it was the dreams that felt restless, along with the feeling of the increasing pressure pushing down on him as he sank deeper.

He would dream of lying in his room, his eyes wouldn't open, he couldn't see his surroundings, but he knew where he was. The only thing was that he couldn't move at all. And then the pressure was back, sitting on his chest and crushing the breath from his lungs. Every time he would heave back trying to gasp for air his eyes would fly open only to see nothing. Then the scene would shift and it would replay all over again except that he was in a different place, a different room with different values of familiarity and significance. His home in Devon, the L.A Institute, his home back in Victor Heights, and even the room he shared with Ty at the Penhollows in Alicante.

He was remembering that room now. He could feel Ty breathing next to him, Kit tried to focus on the other boy's breathing as his own was being forced out of him. He felt Ty shift next to him, Kit tried to reach out to him, desperately trying to find his voice to shout. His frustration at not being able to reach him became even more unbearable then the slow suffocation. Kit was screaming for him in his mind, but there was nothing but silence in reality as Ty slept soundly while Kit was dying.

Someone whispered in his ear, Kit recognized it as Ragnor's, " _It is too late, now you must pay the price_."

Kit awoke with a start, breathing hard and fast, he pulled himself up right as soon as he realized he had finally won movement of his body.

It was dark, and the room was unfamiliar unlike the dreams he had been having.

It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust, overwhelmed with relief that he was actually awake this time.

Just like in the dream, he could feel Ty sitting near him in the dark before his eyes found him.

Ty was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his notebook Kit had seen him working in before was open as he stared at the pages, his eyes not darting across the page to read anything or looking up to see Kit.

They were in a bedroom with a low ceiling and wooden arches. There was an arrangement of yellow and red roses on the dresser, and Kit was lying on a particularly large bed.

It was a large bed because it was meant to hold three people, Kit thought, as he started to remember the cottage.

Kit struggled to remember how he got into bed, or why he was asleep for that matter. The last thing he remembered was standing outside the cottage watching guard…

"The Henbane Plumes shouldn't have affected you from so far away," Ty spoke at last as if reading Kit's thoughts.

Kit remembered then, the sudden fatigue that washed over his body, the feeling of enchantment of falling under a spell. "I tried to find you, to tell you something was wrong but…"

He only made it as far as the entryway before everything went black.

"It was naive to think we could prevent you from falling under a spell without taking any precautions," Ty said, as if he was hardly registered what Kit was saying.

Kit grasped for any glimpses of consciousness he could find to piece together what happened. He remembered Dru's voice trying to soothe Ty as he drank something, it must have been an antidote. He remembered his eyes fluttering open long enough to glimpse a procession of Faeries, and Ty's pale face whispering over and over again words, his words:

" _Glass, twin, apple, whisper, stars, crystal, shadow, lilt, Christopher."_

" _Christopher."_

There was a retreating of footsteps and a scream of swears from Jaime as the sound of hooves disappeared.

"What happened to the Faeries? Where did the antidote come from?" Kit asked, trying to remember where Dru went after she left Ty's side, why Jaime was screaming into the distance, why Ty's hands on him turned into a vice grip.

"I thought it would be safest if you didn't eat the bread as not risk any adverse effects, but that was presumptuous." Ty continued as if he couldn't hear Kit.

A chill ran through his spine as it started to become clear what had happened, where Dru was.

"What happened to Dru?"

"Jaime is waiting downstairs to discuss what our next move will be," Ty continued his one sided conversation.

"But _where_ is Dru, Ty?" Kit pulled himself to the edge of the bed to get closer to him and get his attention.

Quietly, Ty closed his notebook, his hand gripping the the book tightly until his knuckles turned white, he still didn't look up from the same place his eyes had been fixated on even with the notebook closed.

"She didn't think I trusted her," he said at last. "That's why she did it, she wanted to prove I could trust her."

"What did she do?"

"It was a trade, they wanted her in exchange for the antidote."

Kit felt his stomach lurch in protest, it was a trade for himself or her, was what he meant. All because he was stupid enough to come when Ty asked him not to. She traded herself for him, how could she do that?

He was afraid to see hatred in Ty's eyes when he looked at him, another sister lost because of him. But there was no reproachfulness in Ty's voice, as usual he was placing the blame on himself. Kit felt even more guilt then as he realized that if something happened to Dru, Ty would see it as his own failing.

Kit tried to swallow it down, pitying himself wasn't going to help Ty right now."But you do trust her, she's your sister."

Ty shook his head, "I was too afraid of something happening to her to trust her."

"Remember when we tricked Barnabas together? You were hesitant to let Dru help out before but you trusted her in the end," Kit tried to argue. Of course Ty would be more cautious with Dru after what happened to Livvy, even Dru probably understood that even if she didn't always like it.

"No, I trusted _you,"_ he corrected, "I trusted that you could guide her and I trusted myself that I could intervene if something happened."

"She was only thirteen then, of course you would want to be sure she would be safe first. But she's sixteen now and you've treated her like any other teammate," Kit said weakly, while knowing that wasn't entirely true either.

"No, I invited Jaime not because I thought he would be a valuable asset but because I thought he could distract her so I could send her on the less dangerous missions," Ty admitted, much to Kit's astonishment.

He would never have guessed there was an ulterior motive for asking for Jaime's help, that Ty had been coming up with secondary plans to keep his little sister safe. Of course, there was one serious miscalculation with that plan, and that was expecting Jaime to stay out of trouble. But Ty couldn't really be blamed for not known him well enough for that yet.

"She's your little sister, your supposed to want to protect her, she knows that's what your trying to do." But it was clear when Ty didn't answer that telling him what his sister thought wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Kit realized his mistake too late as Ty's face turned into an ugly grimace, something Kit would have thought was impossible before. Ty didn't want to hear assumptions, if Dru didn't actually tell Kit that for certain then he had no right telling Ty that as if it were fact.

"I've always hated it when people assumed I couldn't do things on my own, I never realized I was doing the same thing to her," he lamented further. He had dark circles under his eyes making it clear by his anxious gestures that he hadn't slept in awhile and wouldn't be anytime soon as he agonized over what happened.

"I wasn't protecting her."

Kit struggled with what to say, but what could he say when everything wrong was his fault? Kit couldn't touch the pain Ty felt when Livvy died, how could he think he could help him now when the reason Dru was gone was him?

Kit wasn't enough before, he would never be enough.

So, he just sat there, unable to speak, behind that invisible divide that always seemed to separate them.

It was completely different, yet exactly the same as that nightmare he thought he had awakened from.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime paced around the small sitting room, looking out the window at the fog that obscured what was normally a beautifully pristine lake, and moving to the kitchen to open and close cabinets at random in his restlessness. He was waiting on the other two to get out here so they could discuss what they were supposed to do next, only Ty had refused to wake up his precious princess until he got a whole nights sleep.

Kit had slept plenty in Jaime's opinion, it was his falling asleep that got them into this mess to begin with, so as far as Jaime was concerned he couldn't care less if Kit slept for the rest of the Goddamn mission.

He had tried sleeping himself, but only managed small fitful naps. His body was telling him to move, to do something, and definitely to get the hell out of this Faerie trap. When Dru found Cristina, and she was _going_ to find them, he sincerely hoped she would complain about the lack of hospitality.

Of course Dru had the hospitality of Sebastian Morgenstern's son to worry about now. Jaime tried not think about that or he would pick up his weapons and walk out the door on his own then and there.

Fortunately for him, and decidedly less fortunate for them, it was then that Ty and Sleeping Beauty decided to grace him with their presence.

"I see you finally awakened Snow White. I hope you at least waited to get fresh with her after she woke up from the coma," Jaime said, throwing himself in a seat at the small wooden table in the den.

"Shut up Dopey," Kit said, pulling out a chair for himself.

"Nobody kissed anyone, he took an antidote," Ty muttered tiredly.

"Good for you, you would probably have turned into a frog if you did," Jaime said to Ty, "But I'm sure the princess is disappointed," Jaime taunted, savoring the glare Kit gave him. Ty didn't react at all as if he was caught up in his own head, his shoulders were hunched over making the tall boy look much smaller. He clearly hadn't slept either, at least he didn't completely forget about his sister while worrying over his damsel in distress.

"I get it, let's move onto the actual problem now." Said Kit, grumbling how that wasn't even the right fairy tail. It was clear he didn't want to start a fight, but Jaime did.

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes were staring intently at the table as if he could bore holes into them, "We need to go after Dru, there must be a way into the Seelie Court, a discreet passage or the artifact -"

"Are you being _serious_ right now? Your sister just sacrificed herself so she could rescue your brother, don't you think you owe her a little more faith than that?" Jaime demanded. Did they not see her fight for this? She was the one who believed in this plan, not Ty, not Kit, not even him. They would ruin any chance of her succeeding now if they stormed in after her. He understood they saw her as younger sister, Jaime had thought he did too once. But that was a brief fraction of the time he had known her. What he saw was a girl who had the strength of will to stage a jailbreak and march into the Imperishable Fields and stand vulnerable and defenseless against giants.

To Jaime, she was faith itself. He had never believed in anything in his entire life besides himself but he wanted to believe in her. It wasn't easy, it wasn't something that just happened, it was a conscious decision on his part, a choice. He supposed that's what faith was.

And it was the scariest thing he had ever done.

What was worse was that the people she had the most faith in the entire world would refuse to have faith in her.

Ty reacted now as he winced at the accusation. Jaime was satisfied to see that he at least managed to goad Kit. He was the one he was really angry at after all.

"Back _off_ ," he warned, "this isn't Ty's fault, all he is saying is we got to do something to help her."

Jaime flashed him a cold smile, "You're right it isn't his fault. It's _yours_ , all because you couldn't eat a slice of bread. What is it a gluten allergy? Trying to cut down on your carbs to slim down that muffin top?"

"Are you done making an ass out of yourself? Because none of this is going to help Dru." Kit leaned forward, his hand in a fist. Ty sat beside him, his body vibrating slightly as he tapped on the table which only added to Jaime's agitation.

"Why didn't you eat the bread?" Jaime demanded again, leaning forward in his chair.

"None of your damn business."

Jaime exploded onto his feet, his chair falling behind him. Kit followed in an instant along with Ty jumping on instinct as the situation escalated.

"Like Hell it isn't my business! Dru is gone because of your little secrets! Did you think we didn't know you two have been keeping things from the rest of your team?"

"It has nothing to do with you or anyone else, it's about me!" Kit shouted back, finally reaching the breaking point of his tolerance.

"Oh, well aren't you are so important your _Highness_. Now that Dru is gone do you want me to lie down so you can walk all over me too or do you want to use Ty as a doormat next?" Jaime continued to push. He wanted an answer, he wanted him to break.

Kit finally snapped, lunging forward grabbing Jaime by the collar. "Don't call me that!"

Jaime didn't flinch as he grabbed him, in fact he was smiling in triumph. "I'm sorry, did you _prefer_ princess?"

"Stop!" Ty shouted, surprising everyone with the force behind his voice.

They did stop, turning to stare at Ty whose eyes came to rest on Kit's for a fraction of a second. "It's your choice but he is right." He urged.

And that was all it took apparently, as Kit pushed Jaime back away from him, taking a few steps back, his hands in his hair in frustration. "You're right! Okay? You're right!" He turned back towards Jaime, there was still anger in his eyes, his blue eyes flashing like a tidal wave. He took a few more breaths to calm down before saying, "I'll tell you everything."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Everything' didn't take as long to explain as Jaime had thought, but it was as complicated as promised.

"So, you _are_ a princess," Jaime said when the explanation was over. He was still irritated, but at this point it was more at everything than just Kit. The reveal about Kit's lineage was a pretty big deal, but not to Jaime. He couldn't care less, but it had the potential to change all of Faerie. He had heard of the First Heir, and how the Unseelie King before Kieran had the nasty little habit of killing his daughters. But he had never heard this particular rendition.

Jaime thought of all the famous stories of Shadowhunters and how many of those had at least one Herondale involved and decided the whole family was full of primadonnas.

"I would prefer it if you referred to me as the young adult coming of age heroine I clearly am," Kit said, pretending to not be as annoyed as he was.

The response was almost enough to make Jaime smile. "So, do you have any cool powers? Can you fly?"

"I can teleport."

"We got portals for that," Jaime dismissed, "What about telekinesis?"

"What Faerie has telekinesis?" Kit demanded.

"What about time travel?"

"Okay, now I know you're just messing with me."

Meanwhile, Ty had decided to ignore them in favor of being productive and pulled out a map from his bag and began cross referencing places from a book about Faerie, while Kit and Jaime had their back and forth.

"Is that a map of Faerie?" Jaime asked, getting bored of twenty pointless questions.

"Faerie can't be mapped," Ty started, which Jaimed didn't need to be reminded of, "It's more of a collection of locations made to look like a map."

It was as Jaime had thought, he needed to remember to be more direct when asking Ty questions.

Ty drew a circle in the middle of the map in between where the two Courts were. "Right now we are in land that is neither part of the Seelie or Unseelie Court, but we need to decide where to go next if we decide to stay in Faerie."

"If we leave Faerie to get the Clave involved Dru will be subjected to the time in Faerie. Who knows what would have happened to her or if she would still be alive when we come back. There's no going back now"

Strangely, Ty seemed to relax at that. Dru had told him once that Ty hated lying and that he was terrible at any form of deceit, but Tiberius had always struck Jaime as guy with more secrets than anyone suspected. Afterall, you didn't have to lie if you just stayed quiet.

"If we can't go after Dru and we can't get the Clave involved that leaves us with one option, find Kieran," Kit said.

Everyone paused to look at him.

Kit sighed, "I know how suggesting marching into the Unseelie lands _sounds_ like I have a death wish but this is Kieran we're talking about not his father, who by the sounds of it, has some serious mother issues or something."

Ty drew a circle around the Unseelie Tower, a black splotch illustrated with inky spikes that looked evil even when it was the size of a thumb nail.

"That is literally the first place the Seelie's would have looked, I can guarantee you they are not there." Jaime pointed out.

Ty tapped his pen a few times in agitation, Jaime guessed he had said something stupid.

Luckily for him, Kit was more than happy to enlighten him, "if they're not there maybe it's empty. Maybe Kieran left behind a clue or something, I mean I doubt he's planning on hiding out forever with Cristina and Mark missing."

"I'm sure he left behind plenty of traps behind too that you can trigger," Jaime said in response.

"I told you why I couldn't eat the bread, there was nothing I could do so lay off already."

"You could have stayed behind," Jaime lowered his voice to match the undercurrent of anger.

The words hit their mark, taking away the fight in him completely. Kit sat back in his chair with a loud thump.

"If we have settled on our destination then I suggest we get going," Ty interrupted as if they argument hadn't started back up again.

The group grumbled in discontentment then actual consent but no one protested either.

Jaime, at least just didn't want to stick around waiting for another ambush and if they teleported straight into another fight then all the better.

8888888888888888888888

The artifact took them somewhere directly inside the Tower, it was a little hard to tell without any windows and only narrow halls to go by but Kit figured they were probably in the middle of the building. It was pitch black without any torches or magical light sources so they had to rely on their witchlights, lighting them up in an almost eerie glow like phantoms as they made their way through the tower. They continued walking down the corridor, the spiral staircase and the dark stone that made up the structure reminded Kit of tarot cards he had seen a few of the faey use in Shadow Markets.

One card in particular, The Tower looked exactly what he imagined this one to look like from the outside, he very much doubted it was a coincidence.

Jaime was scribbling some runes, offering to draw a few for Ty who was standing in between them.

Ty shook his head, "There's no point of a glamour rune here, or silencing rune. If anyone is here they will find us eventually."

"Gee, if only our princess could do anything actually cool like make us invisible," Jaime said, craning his neck around Ty to look pointedly at Kit.

Kit kept his eyes in front of him. He knew Jaime was just trying to get under his skin to vent. "Trust me no one is more disappointed in my protagonist powers then I am."

"What does that make me the comic relief?" Jaime cracked.

"Yes, and you know who always dies first, right?"

Jaime rolled his eyes. He seemed a lot more relaxed now that they weren't stuck in the cottage and actually doing something. All the previous frustration placed on the back burner until the momentum stopped,but he could feel that just under the surface there was still an explosion waiting to happen.

"I think I would be the mentor figure," Ty said thoughtfully.

Jaime could not imagine Ty dedicating much of his time to tutor anyone in anything but Kit apparently found it funny because he laughed.

"Like Merlin or Mr. Miyagi from _The Karate Kid_?"

Ty looked confused, "I'm not a warlock and I don't know what _The Karate Kid_ is."

"Oh, but he would definitely help you wax off.."

Kit kicked the back of Jaime's leg.

"Maybe I would be the doctor from _Back to the Future._ "

Kit almost tripped over a flagstone, "Wait, you don't know _The Karate Kid_ but you've seen _Back to The Future?"_

Jaime doubled over in laughter while Ty just smiled at Kit's confusion.

88888888

Ty was the first to notice the tapestry just as they were about to pass it, coming to a dead stop with Kit and Jaime walking past him for half a step.

The tapestry covered the wall from ceiling to floor, featuring a night sky with twinkling stars lighting up the black sky with hues of lighter blues and darker shades around the edges.

"What, was _Starry Night_ too pretentious for the evil tower?"Despite what Kit said he was observing the tapestry with growing interest as he watched the colors start to change and shimmer like the northern lights. Even the stars started to grow bright with real illumination. Faerie magic was really something else.

Jaime was looking around at the other walls, "There's been no other decorations or windows until this point."

"Morgenstern," Ty said, suddenly.

They turned to look at him.

"Ash used to live in this tower, remember? I bet this is the passage to his room, the stars are for 'Morning Star'.

Kit wondered if anyone ever bothered bringing up to the proud Shadowhunter family that Morning Star was also what the devil used to go by. Maybe that's why Clary went by Fairchild.

Kit continued to watch the tapestry in fascination. He was about to bring up whatever enchantment it was under when he saw the stars start to shift, forming different constellations. The stars moved and wiggled attached to one large body, growing more solid in shape as Ty crept closer. But Ty wasn't looking at the tapestry now but the wall.

"Ty, is there any kind of snake constellation by any chance?"

"There's the Hydra constellation-" He started as he reached his hand forward to try to pull back the tapestry.

Kit realized then that neither of them were seeing what he was.

Kit grabbed his wrist yanking him backwards away from the tapestry.

Ty looked wildly back at him trying to jerk his hand out of his grasp and away from the sudden touch he wasn't expecting. Kit winced knowing he was purposely disregarding Ty's boundaries by taking him by complete surprise.

"It's a trap," he explained, releasing his grip.

Jaime and Ty took a step back with him as the looked back up at the tapestry.

"I don't see anything, how can you tell?" Jaime asked, squinting at the fabric.

"My lame princess powers, that's how," Kit answered, "now, look closely, you can see the stars move."

"I can see it," Jaime said after a minute, "I bet Kieran left this behind for Ash." He sounded like he got some satisfaction from the idea.

Ty took a step forward to study it but Kit didn't dare grab him again. "The constellation gets more solid as you approach. It must be some sort of conjuration enchantment, when the fabric is touched it summons the creature."

Kit thought that was real great and all but he really wished Ty would take a few steps away from it now that he solved the mystery.

"Looks like we found the throne room." Jaime called.

Kit turned around to find that he had disappeared by their sides and was already at the top of the stairs, his black gear blending into the darkness transforming him into a floating head in the glow of the witchlight.

Kit almost mentioned wishing he could take a picture for Dru, sure that she would get a kick out of it, but thought better of it. Instead he shut his mouth with a snap, his smile sliding off his face.

888888888888888888888888888

The throne room was even more eerie then the rest of the empty tower, with the rubble and scorch marks blackening the gray flagstones to the stone throne that looked like it had screaming faces carved into it. Kit tried to imagine Kieran sitting on that throne but just couldn't. Kieran looked a little arrogant from what he remembered but not like someone who wanted to decorate their living space with the screams of his subjects.

The only decor left were a few banners bearing the Unseelie sigil of a broken crown hanging above the throne, and what looked like a few bones scattered about if you counted that sort of thing, which Kit did not.

"I'm having a hard time believing Kieran has ever held Court here nonetheless came here to leave a clue."

"Didn't his father try to have him executed here? Sounds like some fond memories." Jaime said, bending down to pick up a small inhumanoid skull.

Kit responded with, "I don't know, sounds like a regular tuesday with that guy."

Jaime straightened up. He had fitted the small skull on his fingers and was using it like a finger puppet as he talked. "So, does that make Kieran your great great great uncle or something?"

Kit thought about it, "I guess that also makes Ash my uncle too."

"You've got one hell of a family tree _amigo."_

Kit frowned, not wanting to take that kind of talk from a finger puppet.

A giant gust of wind blew through the tower from the open hole, the only window in perhaps the whole tower. The window was almost the entire wall on the left side. Soot mixed with dust kicked up from the floor like black sand swirling around their ankles, the banners swaying with the wind.

Kit looked over to see Ty had lept onto the throne and was now probably standing on a face, inspecting one of the banners, making Kit realize that the center banner wasn't moving like the others and was instead pinned top to bottom to the wall.

Ty reached behind the banner and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Jumping down from the throne he unrolled it.

Kit and Jaime walked up to him to find that it was actually a rolled up painting that had been stashed behind the banner.

The subject of the painting appeared to be a very luxurious hall, painted in blacks and browns save for the many jewels that sparkled and glinted even as he moved the paper. There was an inscription at the bottom of the painting:

" _Your fortune is forlorn."_

"I know that line," Jaime said, "It's from the fairy tale Childe Rowland, this is a picture of the Dark Tower from the story."

"Is this a Disney movie I can just watch?" When they turned to stare at him he just shrugged, "What? It's not like my dad was big on reading me bedtime stories."

"My _abuela_ used to tell me this one when I was little," Jaime's eyes never left the painting as he spoke, Kit could see the gems sparkling in the darkness of his eyes. "Rowland's sister is kidnapped by the King of Faerie and brought to his dark tower where he has to go on a quest to save her, eventually defeating him and rescuing her."

Ty must have heard the story too because he added, "it's quite likely the aforementioned king is in fact the Unseelie King and this is the tower from the story."

Kit frowned, "that's an odd story for the Unseelies to want to have commemorated."

Jaime scratched his head, finally tearing his eyes away from the painting. "If Kieran left this behind as a clue where does he want us to go? The Unseelies aren't in the Tower so what's the point?"

Ty had that familiar gleam in his eyes, and Kit knew even before he rolled up the painting that he had figured it out. He walked over to the window, standing at the edge as he looked down into the forest of thorns below. "I think the Tower is a metaphor for the Unseelie Court, in which case the story tells us exactly what to do to find them."

"In the story Rowland walks around a hill and yells at it to open up, you really think that's going to work?" Jaime said in disbelief.

"Not just any hill," Ty said, lifting his hand to point out the window. "There's a small clearing in the middle of the thorns, probably only visible from the vantage point of the Tower."

"The thorns? Is that even possible? I don't even think I could teleport us there without getting one of us impaled," Kit said.

Jaime shook his head. "Even if you could the thorns are enchanted to constrict and crush anyone trying to trespass through them."

Ty didn't look as concerned as they were, however, "In the story Rowland had an enchanted sword to ensure victory, perhaps inspired by Charlemange's knight Roland who famously wielded Durendal, a sword of the same steel as Cortana. A sword like that could cut through the thorns, I think that's what Kieran is trying to tell us."

"But where _is_ Durendal? It was made by Wayland the Smith, right? Aren't they rare?" Kit asked.

"Nobody knows what happened to it after Roland died, but it's said that it's been known to appear during acts of bravery in a warriors time of need," Ty answered.

"So finding Kieran relies on a very vague myth. That's real helpful," Kit said sarcastically.

"All the stories are true," Jaime had a strange look on his face sounding as if he was saying it to himself more than anyone else.

"And if we can't find the sword, what then?" Kit looked between the two.

"The Shattered Forest is said to be able to lead a person to where they wish to go," Ty said reluctantly.

"No way," Jaime shot down, "the forest _can_ lead you to where you want to go but it can also lead you on forever. Besides, unlike the rest of Faerie that moves around, the Shattered Forest might not even exist at times."

"Magical sword it is…" Kit muttered, as Jaime abruptly turned to move past him to the stairs.

"I'm going to check something out," He disappeared down the stairs back into the Tower.

Kit looked back at Ty who was still scanning the area below. It occurred to him how lost he would be without either of them. Technically, this land was apart of him, it was in his blood like Idris was, but he knew absolutely nothing about it. He didn't even feel the same pull being here as he did when he was in the Shadowhunter's homeland. Instead, he felt the back of his brain screaming at him to get out while he still could, run while he still had the chance.

The Seelie Queen's son, Ash, he was like Kit too, a Shadowhunter prince of Faerie, he even had strange powers gifted to him by the Black Volume. Did he feel like Kit did? Or was it the Shadowhunter and mundane world that felt foreign to him?

Kit didn't want to think of the obvious duality, or whatever game fate was playing with him, so instead he returned his mind back to Ty. "I wonder why Kieran chose that fairytale as a clue, I mean you would think there would be an easier way to say 'get the magic sword'."

"That isn't the only version of Childe Rowland," he answered," but in this particular version Rowland is mentioned to be a child of a Queen." Ty remained where he was at the edge of the Tower, the wind gently blowing his hair out of his eyes. Kit thought he deserved his own painting. As Ty turned to face him, his lips parted to speak, with dark clouds gathering behind him, Kit got an unobstructed view of his face.

Just before he fell over the edge.

He must have tripped over some rubble, or just lost his balance, it would be that simple, except Kit knew Ty never fell.

Livvy had told him that, Julian, and Diana had told him that, even Jace had commented how sure footed he was during the falling lesson.

This fact lodged in his head like a wrench while a voice whispered in his ear, " _pay the price, pay the price,"_ like a war drum in his ear he watched Ty fall, his eyes widening in alarm, and Kit knew he was thinking the same thing.

 _He doesn't fall._

Then he was gone.

Kit started running, pushing away the mental blockage that told him this couldn't be happening. But Ty had fallen past where he could reach him by foot. So Kit found that dark edge within himself on the precipice of every dangerous thing inside himself, past what was safe and restrained just as he reached the edge of the Tower, and jumped.

He let the light explode around him feeling the power all around him. He wasn't trying to restrain it this time, he wasn't afraid, he encouraged the feeling as it coursed through him like a river overflowing.

In a blink of an eye he was falling in front of Ty. Kit was reaching for him before he could see him, taking ahold of the hand reaching back for him.

They were free falling together, the thorns were rising up to meet them, angirly reaching for them to claim them like the white skeletons that stuck out like a promise.

Kit was panicking, the magic that flowed so strongly just a second before him was shakey now as he lost focus.

They were falling so fast.

He couldn't concentrate on getting back.

The thorns looked like they were encircling Ty like sharks in the water.

They would swallow him up. They were both going to die here.

"Kit!" Ty yelled over the wind, and suddenly Kit could feel Ty's hands in his, the pressure the familiar sensation.

He felt his heart burst in response and just like that the magic was back exploding into light once again, when it faded they were both standing back safely inside the tower.

Kit pulled himself away, afraid to touch him, the war drums had changed to a high pitch ringing warning of danger.

 _Something was wrong._

He couldn't shake the feeling even now that they were safe.

Kit doubled over, hands on his knees, breathing hard. Ty let his back hit the wall as he leaned against it letting it support his weight.

He tried to will away the ringing, his body shaking from the warning. But was it from the magic he set free or something more sinister?

He turned his head to see Ty shaking too. His eyes closed tightly, he looked like he was struggling to remain upright.

"We have to keep going...Dru…" His voice died off as he clenched his jaw in defiance of his body.

He was trying to force himself to move, past the overload, past the guilt and fear and the trauma of almost dying. Nevermind the fact that Kit was doubled over choking on his own fear as well.

"Ty, we just fell off a tower, breath," Kit tried, but his own voice came out shaky and uneven too.

Ty placed one hand against the wall, his fingers trying to grasp into the stone while they other flew up defensively trying to fight off the sensation building inside him. "I can't," he gasped.

Kit was afraid he was going to try to push himself off the wall to make himself move.

He moved closer, his arms open to catch him or to support him Kit didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't stand to watch him fall ever again. "Tell me," the words tumbled from his lips with the same urgency as the first time, but this time the urgency had a name.

Ty looked up at him then with an expression that could break Kit into pieces and remake him as if he was never a broken thing to begin with. "Put your arms around me," he repeated, sharing in that same dream that had been the rooftop of London.

Kit knew then they had never forgotten, not in between the distance or every word that was spoken instead of the words they really meant.

He hadn't imagined it, it wasn't just the delusion of a boy who had nothing else but desperation that he could be loved by just this one person, just this once.

Ty had felt it too, he had felt that connection, it wasn't a lie, it wasn't convenience or loneliness, it was real.

Kit muted the warning sound, alarm bells had never been a match for how he needed Ty.

As he took a step towards him, Ty was already reaching out like he did when they were falling, he let go of the wall completely, his unsteady feet collapsing into Kit trustingly. Kit pulled him in as closely as he could, holding tightly like they would tumble of the tower if he gave even an inch.

"Kit...She has to be okay, we have to rescue her.." His lips were near his ear, his unsteady breath drowning out any last warning Kit could hear. He wound his hands around the back of Ty's neck, his fingers finding his dark curls.

Kit tried to memorize the feeling of Ty's body against his, the feeling of Ty reaching for him of his own volition, with a trust Kit knew he didn't deserve. How could they have found themselves back here? With so much the same and yet everything was different now.

He wanted to keep Ty here until he could quell all the fears plaguing him, but he knew they couldn't stay like this.

"We're going to get her back, no matter what it takes," he promised.

Ty hands fell to his shoulder blades, Kit fought the shiver that ran down his spine. The touch felt almost explorative as they came to rest there.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime made another round pacing through the courtyard getting as close to the thorns as he dared, straining to find an opening somewhere, anywhere at all. Ty had said he could see a small clearing from the Tower but as far as Jaime could tell there was no discernable path inside.

He thought of Ty's speculation that Kieran had meant for them to somehow obtain Durendal. He didn't have the blind faith in Tiberius that Kit did, but he had heard the legends of Durendal.

In fact hadn't Cristina told him that Emma had actually summoned it herself once?

Jaime tried to remember Durendal and the illustrations he had seen from the old stories but instead ended up remembering Cortana and how Emma used it like and extension of her arm, her heart extended in a blade to cut out her will.

"Acts of bravery.." Jaime muttered to himself, taking a few steps back from the thorns. They grew in tall bushes and gnarled like twisted vines extending upwards clawing at the Tower above them, skeletons of varying sizes were impaled on several of the thorns. The sight was less than inspiring to say the least, but could he really call himself a Rosales if he let an overgrown rose bush scare him?

There only chance of getting out of Faerie alive with Cristina and Dru depended on proving himself to a hunk of steel.

Besides, whoever heard of a thorn hurting a rose anyway?

Jaime took a deep breath, a reckless plan forming in his head.

He just hoped it was also brave.

He let his foot take a step back, getting in position before he sprinted into action diving right into the thorns. He dove over a branch and rolled onto his feet to slide under another, never losing momentum as the thorns started to close in on him, the spaces he could move slowly dwindling as he plunged further into the thicket.

He could feel the snags on his gear as he got too close to the thorns, he knew if his plan didn't work he was sprinting right into his death. He resisted the urge to take out his seraph blades knowing they would be of no use here. If he succumbed to fear now then there was no way this desperate plan would work.

The thorns seemed to sap out the light from the world as things became darker making it harder to see where he was going and the deadly obstacles that was getting harder to avoid.

He almost tripped over a branch that would have sent him flying into a thorn. The irony of being pierced through the heart by thorns wasn't lost on him. Only he was no more a rose then Dru was a thorn. Dru was the rose despite the version of herself she tried to project to protect herself.

And Jaime, was a thorn, piercing, sharp, and cutting to the quick.

A branch whipped out in front of him ready to take his head with it.

His blood boiled in response, riling his fighting spirit with a surge that roared that couldn't be diminished.

Jaime swung his arm as if he was swinging his hammer not in defense, but an assault.

A spark ignited as something connected with the thorn, severing it as if it were a twig falling to the side.

A sword with a blade as bright as moonlight and a hilt of gold had materialized in his grasp.

Jaime didn't miss a beat, quickly raising the sword to cut away the thorns in his path, a laugh escaping his throat as he easily hacked his way through.

Druendal thrummed in his hand, Jaime felt he could cut down the entirety of this place if he wanted, and maybe he would.

The thorns were shrinking away from fear of the sword he wielded, some evil in the plants that knew this was an instrument of light. Patches of thorns fell away cutting a whole in the canopy of spikes letting light shine through what was once impenetrable dark.

The restlessness in his heart finally had a direction at the end of this sword, something that could cut away all that stood in his way.

There was no doubt in his heart that Durnendal had always belonged to him long before he ever held it.

Jaime looked to the Tower, a clear view was cut through the previous wall of thorns. He could see the dark spikes piecing a circle of clouds that surrounded it. The Tower grew like infestation, a rotting core in the center of the thorns.

And for just a flash as he watched it looked as if the tower was swallowed in light like a lighting strike.

888888888888888888888888888888

Dru paced around her room, it wasn't a particularly large room but what it lacked in size it made up for in grandeur. This was the only place she had seen in the Seelie Court so far. When they had reached their supposed destination a mound had opened up and swallowed her alone into the ground, everyone else on the surface including the horse she was riding disappeared entirely as she fell into darkness eventually landing on a soft lounging sofa.

Beautiful brown stone made up the structure with tall archways supporting a high ceiling that was cracked from the top spreading ivy and flowers pouring out from the ceiling to the walls. On the right of the room was a tall staircase suspended my magic as it spiraled to a small platform that overflowed with water trickling over the base and into a small bath underneath.

Along the far wall was a decorative paneless window that looked out into a cave of glittering stalagmites. Either side of the window were two scenes painted into the stone work. On the right was a daylight landscape of a beautiful castle reclaimed by nature, the other painting depicted a dark tower almost over taken by thorns.

The tower was her favorite, not just because she preferred the creepier aesthetic over the generic fairytale palace but because it reminded her of the painting that Julian had spent so long painting and perfecting in his room. When she looked at it she felt closer to home.

There was a sudden loud thudding of a knock on the tall oak doors behind her.

She didn't say anything as she waited for whoever it was to come in.

And indeed after a minute of no response the door finally opened.

What she wasn't anticipating was the prince, tall and proud with a green tunic that managed to make his green eyes shine through his long bangs swept across his face.

Did he really look anything like the boy she had met in that dream years ago?

His name is Ash, she reminded herself, and she knew that it wasn't a dream now.

He was alone as he entered, closing the door behind him, he only took a few steps in the room before stopping leaving Dru practically on the other side of the room.

"I see you haven't changed into the clothes we gave to you," he started casually, glancing at her before finding the clothes still laid out neatly on a dresser a servant had brought earlier.

She hadn't, in fact she really needed to bathe too but the Faeries didn't really see nudity as much of a private concern as humans did so she had been reluctant to try and use the bath with their habit of barging in whenever they liked.

"It's not really my style," she said, which was true with the bright colors and amount of skin Faerie garments liked to show off. But in reality she didn't want to trade the safety of her Shadowhunter gear for flimsy thin clothing.

"I see.." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She got the unnerving feeling that he did. There was an awkward silence, Dru had no idea what to say to him. For one, she had no idea what he wanted from her to begin with, and the longer they stood there she started to get the sneaking suspicion that he was feeling just as awkward as she was.

"I've been informed that you haven't been eating either." Talking seemed to give him confidence, a prince used to demanding answers and getting them.

Well, if he thought she was going to play along like the rest of his enchanted Court then he was wrong. "Why? So you can trick me into staying like you tricked us with that bottle?"

The composure slipped for just a moment, "I didn't force you to come," he reminded.

It was true, she had seen his power to compel others, even felt it for herself when she was forced to drop her weapon, but for whatever reason he left the choice to come here to her.

"It's not really a choice if the other option is to let my friends die."

He considered this for a moment as if that had never occurred to him. "You say that, but I've known many people who would have chosen themselves first."

"You must not have known very many good people," she said back.

"No, I must not have," he merely stated. Ash straightened up as if just remembering himself. "Well, as gratitude for your compliance I will grant you access to the Seelie palace, not everywhere, of course, though, I'm sure my guards will let you know."

There it was, that arrogant attitude, this was definitely the same spoiled boy she had met before. "I am not one of your subjects, you know, I'm not a prisoner either," she told him angrily, "and I don't need your gratitude."

She saw just the flash of a smile before he turned his face quickly away from her as he headed out the door. "Maybe not, but you do need my permission."

With that he shut the door leaving her alone once more.

After a second of deliberation she rushed to press her ear against the door, holding her breath so she could hear through the wood.

"She may leave whenever she pleases, but no one but me is allowed to enter," she heard Ash say.

"What of the servants my prince?" The other Faerie sounded uncomfortable asking.

"Elsif, you may be the most literal Faerie I've had the misfortune of commanding. Yes, obviously if I have given them permission they may enter on my orders, but no one else. Does that make things clearer?"

"What of when Master Ja-"

Ash's voice lowered to a threatening hiss, "I said _no one else!"_

Elsif must have understood because nothing else was said, instead Dru could hear the retreating of footsteps into the distance.

She felt like she understood Ash Morgenstern less and less, but at least she had access to the palace now, and that meant she was one step closer to finding Mark and Cristina.

Dru awoke the next morning to find the clothes that had been sitting on her dresser replaced with light gear. It wasn't Shadowhunter gear, but it was minimalist compared to some of the excessive designs of Faerie armour she had seen, almost like it had been made with a Shadowhunter of her size in mind.

Dru frowned, she wasn't sure what to make of the gesture, if Ash was trying to gain her trust or if just liked to play host to all his prisoners, but Dru knew one thing for sure, and that was that she really needed a change of clothing...And a bath.


	11. Through The Glass

After Jaime used his cool new sword to hack a path to the small hill Ty saw from the tower they followed the instructions from the fairy tale Childe Rowland, which Kit would have probably rather done anything else instead of walking around in a circle yelling, "open up, open up," repeatedly like an idiot alongside Ty and Jaime. And to add insult to injury it was looking like Jaime got to keep the cool magic sword. Kit wasn't sure why running face first into a thorn bush deigned anyone worthy of anything, but what did he know? He just had useless faerie powers he was too afraid to use.

Eventually, the hill opened up a small doorway when their shouting became less amusing, Kit figured, leading them to where they were now.

They were in a forest made up of tall trees, as tall as red oaks. The canopy was so thick Kit couldn't see the sky through the leaves, casting the forest floor in darkness in the middle of the day. In the distance in between the trees were spaces smooth as glass reflecting nothing back, not a path ahead nor the space around them. As Kit watched the mirror like spaces began to defrost, and he could now see shadows moving inside them.

Jaime swore, or at least Kit thought he did, since he didn't understand spanish. "It took us to The Shattered Forest!"

"And that is bad?" Ty said, uncertainly.

At least Kit wasn't the only one was at a loss of what that meant. "You mentioned this place before, but what is it? And why would Kieran want us to come here?" Kit asked.

"It must be another test. Unfortunately everything I've read was more of a poetic limerick than informative," Ty frowned.

Kit was sympathetic, limericks were the worst.

Jaime had taken of his backpack and was rummaging through it, pulling out a fist full of string left over from the bracelets they were still wearing. "Yes, it's bad. It means there's only a small chance we are all going to make it out of here. Do you see that?" Jaime pointed at the defrosted glass that surrounded them, the shapes inside were becoming more solid and more familiar.

"Those are all of our past memories of regret solidifying into shape. Eventually the forest will be filled with them trying to lead us astray."

Kit and Ty glanced at one another before looking away.

"What's the plan then?"

"We have the bells if we get separated," Ty said, staring down at the bracelet around his wrist.

"Our best chance," Jaime answered, holding out the string, "is to tie our wrists together to prevent each other from running off."

Kit watched one of the forms, the silhouette of a man wearing a long coat. "What if one us cuts the string ourselves?"

Jaime gave him a stern look. "Don't cut the string."

88888888888

"Which way do we go?" Kit asked.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'take the road less travelled by'?" Jaime said, leading the way to a small patch of forest thicker with shrubbery and overgrown weeds. The reflective surfaces foggy and ominous but otherwise devoid of shadows.

Kit was sure there was a metaphor in all of this but right now he was too transfixed on the images around him. He saw himself when he was twelve years old peeking around the corner of his fathers booth, trying to catch the eye of a faerie girl too old for him, one of his more embarrassing memories. He also saw when he was thirteen when one of his cons he was running for his dad went bad and the werewolf he was trying to trick was demanding for some pretty creative ways for Kit to pay back his pack.

But it wasn't just his memories but the others too, making him nervous at what the others would see from his regrets, specifically Ty.

He saw flashes of other memories from Jaime and Ty scattered around him. A boy he thought at first was Jaime before realizing it was actually Diego, trying to retrieve his belongings that had been thrown into a tree.

There was a version of Ty who couldn't be any older the ten, red faced and arguing with Mark, Livvy looking worried trying to intervene between the two.

Jaime seemed to be the least affected by whatever enchantment this place had, softing their minds and making the images feel more pressing and important. Kit could almost feel the feelings imprinted within them reaching out towards them trying to grasp hold of their consciousness.

Jaime kept his sights straight ahead as he lead them, some of the shapes that formed around him still remained shadowy and indistinct, as if they were indecisive of what Jaime Rosales heart regretted.

Kit felt a tug on his wrist, turning to his right he saw Ty gazing at a familiar girl. It was Livvy, because of course it was. Wind from the bluffs by the ocean tossed her brown hair tied back in a ponytail and shorts that showed off long legs as she twirled around to face them. Equal parts dread and ache ran through him, begging the question if this was Ty's regret or his own.

"Ty.." His voice sounded hoarse as he tried to get his attention away from the image.

"I know," he said, averting his gaze to Kit's relief.

888888

Kit was so distracted, Jaime practically yanking him forwards at times. So distracted that he didn't notice the line of faeries emerging from the dark mirrors in front of them. They stopped, they weren't alone in the forest.

"redcaps, we must be getting close," Ty whispered.

There were about five of them all standing in a line, their spears pointed aggressively at them. They stood about to their torsos wearing clothes dyed red with blood. Kit could practically smell it in the air, one of the redcaps was wearing a bandana that was still a deep sheen of red, some of the blood was fresh enough that it dripped down his forehead.

"We are searching for your King, my name is Jaime Rosales, we are friends." Jaime addressed them.

A whisper broke out in the line, Kit heard one of them say something about 'the warrior princess' in a scratchy voice.

"Exactly, I am from the same family as Cristina Rosales, I've met with your King on several accounts."

They exchanged glances before one of the redcaps with a face so weathered it looked like leather growled. "No Nephilim, those are orders."

"Let me speak to General Winter, he'll tell you who we are," Jaime demanded.

"General Winter is not here, you answer to Grubblen Leafwhacker now!" The leathered face Redcap said.

It would have been hilarious if their tiny pointed teeth weren't gnashing at them and their beady eyes weren't flashing with murderous intent. The one on the far right was staring at Ty with a look Kit didn't like with drool dribbling down his chin.

"They're Kieran's personal guard, right?" Kit asked Ty who nodded in confirmation.

Kit took a deep breath, trying to get a quick read on the faeries."But you answer to the King, and how do you think he would feel if he found out you killed both of his paramore's siblings? You have not only Jaime, kin to Cristina, but Tiberius Blackthorn brother to Mark Blackthorn." Kit carefully leaving Jaime's exact relation to Cristina vague.

This gave them some pause as one Redcap with a beard so long it was wrapped around his neck as a scarf turned to Grubblen Leafwhacker. "They make a point, the last time the General was angered he made us eat bee hives. Goosespitter still has swollen tongue." He pointed his pike towards the Redcap who must have been Goosespitter because he opened his mouth to show an engorged tongue with angry pink welts. Flopped out of his mouth as if on cue.

Grubblen Leafwhacker gave beard scarf a swift whack with his spear. "The King isn't _allowed_ human consorts, especially Nephilim!"

There were a few shouts of agreement and insults directed at them as the redcaps banged their weapons together.

Kit rememberd when Ty had once called him a master negotiator.

His life was a joke.

"Listen, we don't want to fight you, all we're asking for-" Ty tried.

"Hear thot? Thee 'ant a fight!" Goosespitter sputtered over his thick tongue.

"What? No! There is no need for bloodshed!"

"BLOODSHED!" The redcaps yelled excitedly, bounding to attack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru found herself wandering the halls early the next day, unsure if it was morning or evening anymore. She wasn't even sure how many days she had spent here, the Seelie Court seemed to be inside an expansive cavern with corridors that never ended. She was a bit afraid, as she dodged around corners doing her best to keep out of sight, that she would get lost down here forever.

Everytime she went down one corridor another appeared out of nowhere where she could have sworn was just a wall before.

She had been wandering around for at least an hour and hadn't been paying the closest attention to where she was going. The sameness of most of the endless corridors, narrow and featureless, on top of her empty stomach was starting to make her nauseated too.

Hearing the sound of footfalls behind her, Dru went to dash behind the corner when she ran straight into someone, the sight of a silver tunic appearing before she found her face buried in someone's chest.

She felt hands grasp her shoulders to steady her as she flailed to get away in embarrassment.

Green eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of her.

Dru hastily retreated a few steps out of his grasp, as she realized she didn't just blow her cover by running into just anyone. No, she had to run into the crowned prince, her captor of all people.

She expected him to regard her with a condescending smirk, or maybe make a comment of her running into his arms, but he looked like he was just as much at a loss for words as she was.

Ash let out a small cough, turning his face away from hers, his cheeks an embarrassing red to match her own. "I see you're exploring the corridors on your own…."

"You never said I needed to be escorated," Dru said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be running into members of the Gentry."

"I only ran into you.." She mumbled.

"Yes, and I'm _only_ a prince."

She looked up at him in surprise. He was smiling, she didn't expect that, she also didn't expect for him to have such a warm smile. "I don't know your name," he said it more like it was a wonderment then a question.

She decided it was pointless to refuse. Besides, it only seemed right that he knew who she was after they met so long ago, it seemed strange in a way that he didn't. "Drusilla Blackthorn, but everybody just calls me Dru."

His expression changed at the mention of Blackthorn, she wondered if he realized she was related to one of his prisoners.

"Blackthorn? Kin to Annabel Blackthorn?" He asked.

Dru bristled, "that monster killed my sister! She isn't my family."

"I see," his hair fell in his eyes, casting a dark shadow across his face as he spoke with a certain distance to their words that they had managed to bridge just moments before. "The dark magic that resurrected her such that is found in The Black Volume have a way of corrupting those involved."

"I-!" Dru caught herself. Ty was involved with that same black magic, just as well as her sister. If she said Annabel was a monster, impossible of redemption, then what was she saying about her brother and sister? "I didn't mean it like that, it's just I don't believe some other force dark or otherwise has to decide your fate. I mean Warlocks and Vampires have demonic blood or influences but they are the ones that _decide_ if they give in to that nature."

Ash tilted his head, the shadow falling away from his face, a light returned. He was giving her an intense look of scrutiny that made her self conscious of what she just said.

"You are very interesting Drusilla Blackthorn. Come with me, there's something I wish to show you."

Dru of course considered not going with him, but at this point she really doubted her ability to find her way back on her own, besides, how did that saying go? Keep you friends close and your enemies closer? She was out of friends so the least she could do was figure out just what kind of enemy Ash Morgenstern was.

8888888888

A beautiful entryway appeared as if reacting to Ash's will, spiriting them into a beautiful underground courtyard. Roses, carnations, and even orchids grew the size of sunflowers reaching for the glittering ceiling that opened up above them. The flowers were the most vibrant she had seen, wild and untamed they conquered the garden they lived in. Fresh water ran down the pillars creating beautiful channels with fish that shimmered underneath the crystal waters.

"It's sort of like the painting in my room," Dru mentioned, "the castle taken over by nature."

"That painting, and the painting of the tower respectively, are meant to represent the two different Courts," Ash began. There was hardly any light in the garden save from the pixies flittering around amongst the flowers Dru had at first mistaken for fireflies. It was like a dark Eden, the cave rich in minerals glittering above them like multicolored stars, and Ash with his fair hair and pale face with eyes like wildflowers looked just like one of them. A star trapped underneath the earth, still glowing even if the world would never know. "When I came back here my mother wanted me to take that room, but I refused."

"Why?" Dru asked curiously.

"That room was originally made for the First Heir, have you heard the story?"

Dru shook her head.

"My mother and the Unseelie King once had a child a long time ago. She was made beautiful and fair and gifted with magic to make her the perfect heir. The King, who wanted nothing to do with a daughter, arranged to have her killed. As the story goes the First Heir was said to be hidden away from Faerie, but she was lost to time and my mother never recovered from it."

Dru was reminded of Kit, another child and another line that had gone completely missing for generations. She wondered if the First Heir was still out there somewhere too.

Unconsciously, she reached for a rose to pluck it when she withdrew her hand sharply, feeling the thorns prick her fingers as a warning, reminding her that maybe she shouldn't just pluck the rose that was growing just fine in it's own garden.

"The tower surrounded by thorns, my brother Julian actually painted something like that once."

Ash seemed as if he was looking past her to somewhere far away. "They look the same to me."

Dru didn't know how to respond to that, but she could hear something clearly in his voice. He didn't want to be a replacement for someone else, and neither of those homes with the Seelies or the Unseelies had been good ones, and she doubted very much things improved in Thule with Sebastian Morgenstern.

"I like the tower, maybe because I like horror stories too much but also maybe because my name is Blackthorn so I kinda like the idea of the thorns growing until they finally over take the tower," She said, feeling a little sheepish because of how silly her answer sounded.

Ash's face, however, lit up. "What kind of horror? Any kind? Do you like video games?" His face was completely changed, suddenly he looked like any other seventeen year old she might have met at the Academy instead of the haughty royal she was introduced to.

She was positive then that for better or worse there was a light within Ash Morgenstern despite whatever had tried to snuff it out.

Dazed, Dru didn't know how to respond to his sudden change in demeanor, "um, did you just want to show me the garden?"

And just like that, the light was gone, happiness sliding off his features like water.

It was enough to almost make Dru regret changing the subject.

"Not exactly, follow me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Grubblen Leafwhacker charged for Kit's head. He would have been able to deflect it easily with his dagger if Jaime hadn't lunged forward to parry beard scarf with Durendal, yanking Kit's wrist with him.

Luckily, Ty had taken it upon himself to make sure they didn't tangle themselves in the fight and pulled Kit back with another strong tug, Leafwhacker's spear just swept past Kit's nose.

Kit switched his dagger to his free hand, thanking his past fifteen year old self who thought it would be cool if he could fight ambidextrously. He couldn't write for shit with his left hand, but he wasn't half bad with a weapon.

Right about now though, Kit really wished he could get one of his seraph blades or anything with a longer reach from his weapons belt.

redcaps acted ridiculous but they were far from anything to laugh at when they fought. They were notorious for their brutal ferocity, and the pikes and spears they were using put Kit with his dagger at a disadvantage.

Not to mention Jaime's brilliant idea of tying themselves together wasn't exactly evening the playing field.

The redcap with the drooling problem was spitting flecks of spittal as he dove under Kit's arm to get to Ty.

"I'm gonna soak my undergarments in your belly!"

Kit, without turning around, flipped the dagger in his hand and placed the dagger in the recaps side. But he didn't wait to see the effect as he pulled it out and stabbed him again not wanting to give him the chance to get to Ty. The bell hanging from his bracelet jingling almost comically in contrast to the brutal act.

But redcaps were stout warriors and very bloodthirsty, and this particular redcap was not about to be deterred by a few puncture wounds to his vital areas as he stumbled for Ty.

Ty was, however, more then prepared for a stumbling redcap as he easily sidestepped the creature as he lunged for him. Ty extended his arm so the redcap flipped over the string, sending Kit and Jaime crashing into each other, the redcap landing face first into the ground with a sickening crunch.

Kit and Jaime struggled to push each other away, Jaime almost stumbling backwards over the body of a fallen redcap, and Kit was sent spirling into an unsuspecting Leafwhacker who found himself almost awkwardly embracing Kit.

Jaime tried to spin his body around to disarm a redcap trying to wedge himself between Jaime and Kit, yanking Ty's arm in the process, sending the knife he was about to throw into the trees.

Goosespitter who had been creeping around them took the opportunity to try to rush Ty from behind.

Ty quickly drew another knife, letting the redcap's pike sail past his shoulder while keeping his arm extended to prevent the string from getting tangled. Ty wedged his knife under Goosespitter's grasp, forcing him to let go of his weapon. As soon as Goosespitter let go of the pike freeing the knife as a result, Ty swiftly brought it up to his throat.

"Surrender now while you have the chance and tell General Winter allies of the King have come to aid him."

Goosespitter looked around at his fallen comrades, his tongue hanging out and flopping to the side as he looked around, sweat and blood dripping down his face.

"Understand?"

The redcap nervously nodded his head, sputtering something Ty couldn't understand from his swollen tongue.

Ty pulled back the knife and watched as the redcap scurried away, disappearing into the hazy mist of the forest.

The sound of a bell alerted Ty to the sudden slack from one of the strings.

Heart beating fast he spun around to find only Jaime, Kit's string had been cut and he was nowhere to be found.

A single bell laid in the grass.

Jaime dispatched the last of the redcaps turning around to find it was only the two of them.

"Ty-! Don't!"

But Ty was already raising the knife to cut the last string.

"You can't! We can't get separated, it's too late!" Jaime rushed for him, but Ty quickly severed the string freeing them from each other.

"I won't leave him behind."

Jaime opened his mouth to argue.

"If I stayed it would only hold you back. I sent one of the redcaps to find General Winter, if-"

"Wait, you _let_ one of them go?"

"I gave him a chance to surrender." Ty answered quickly, "you know the way out of here, go find Kieran, I'll find Kit." Thinking fast, Ty pulled out Kit's bread that was left uneaten. He broke the bread in half giving half to Jaime.

"We will both leave a trail as we go from this point on so we can find our way back to each other," Ty said.

He didn't wait to hear if Jaime had anything else to say as he took of at a run in the direction of some of Kit's lingering regrets, leaving Jaime alone as the shadows around him shifted to take new forms to keep him company.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystals decorated the ceiling, one long protrusion pointed directly down into a golden bowl set upon a stone plinth. Single droplets glinted in the darkness as they dropped into the bowl below.

Ash motioned for her to follow him to the dais.

"This is the scrying glass of the fey. It can show you whatever you like, wherever you like." Ash explained as they looked into the bowl.

It was called a scrying glass, but it was definitely liquid inside, but strangely it didn't reflect anything back as she gazed down at it expecting to see her image on the water's surface.

"I want to see Mark," she said suddenly, her head snapping up to look at Ash.

That didn't seem to be the reaction Ash had expected from her at all. "Mark Blackthorn, you brother?"

"Yes, the one you have captive," she added harshly, "and Cristina."

Considering it for a moment Ash waved his hand over the surface, and all at once the water became completely still, the ripples from the droplets smoothing over like glass and an image was now reflecting back. Only this image wasn't a reflection, it was somewhere else Dru had never seen before.

It was definitely a cell, she could see thick branches from a tree growing like intertwined cell bars confining the little room. Luckily, it didn't look anything like she had imagined. No blood stained walls or filth covered floors or torture devices anywhere. It was actually rather nice as far as involuntary confinement went, with plush pillows on a wide mat, a basin filled with water and even a few other amenities to make the place feel more bearable.

It wasn't luxiourous but it wasn't torture either.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief she felt like she had been holding for weeks.

Mark was sitting against the wall, his blonde hair curling against the nape of his neck no longer nicely trimmed as it had been last she'd seen him. Cristina was on her knees beside him with her hand resting on his leg as they talked. They looked tired, but they didn't seem physically fatigued. Dru didn't think they had lost any weight and she could see a plate of half eaten food by one of the cushions. Still, it couldn't be easy for Mark being trapped against his will in Faerie again. It had taken him such a long time to recover from the Wild Hunt and even now she knew it still haunted him.

But in the hunt he had Kieran to keep him sane, and now he had Cristina.

Dru had always admired Cristina, she was beautiful, she had curves and still had a small waist and was always kind. And really, the only reason she had even met Jaime was because he traveled all that way to see her. Even Diego, who Dru had an embarrassing crush on once, had been in love with her. In all honesty she had been envious of her, but now she was just grateful that Mark had her.

"I don't expect you to believe me when I say I have no intention of any harm coming to them while they are in my care."

Dru wondered why it even mattered to him that she believed him or not, he didn't need her to believe him and he certainly had no obligation to treat them nicely.

"Then why even keep them prisoner? What do you want from them anyway? What do you want from me?" Her voice came out more emotional than she meant it to and when Ash touched the water and the image along with her brother rippled out of existence Dru barely stifled a sob in the back of her throat.

"I told you the story of The First Heir and how they were meant to mend the rift between the Seelies and Unseelies and rule over them both. But I was gifted with the same powers so I could become the heir to rule over all of Faerie." He started explaining in a rush.

"So you're trying to lure out Kieran so you can kill him, is that it?"

Ash shook his head impatiently, "I don't need to kill anyone if he agrees to surrender. His consorts are free to leave if they pledge themselves to my campaign and convince him to stand down."

"Okay," Dru said slowly, "you could rule all of Faerie and end all of that rivalry, I get that but what about The Cohort? I don't understand what they have to do with anything, they _hate_ Downworlders."

"You're not seeing it yet," he said frustratedly. "Faerie isn't the only ones with a fractured political system. Nephilim have been divided and diminished, but I am not just a Faerie I'm a Shadowhunter too. Imagine how much the world could accomplish if Faeries and Shadowhunters were one nation?"

Dru stared dumbfounded, "y-you want to rule the Faeries _and_ Shadowhunters..Together?"

Ash smiled as she finally got it, extending his arms wide in excitement. "Why not? The wards holding against the demons is becoming thinner and thinner and Shadowhunters are more divided than ever. Why is it only Shadowhunters fighting demons? What if Faeries joined Raziel's mandate to protect the mundane world? Faeries and Shadowhunters are both descended from angels after all, it only makes sense."

It was a much nicer dream then his father's had been, to save the world instead of seeing the world burnt to ashes at his feet like his father's had been. But it was just that, a dream.

"You can't think they would work with you just because you are half Shadowhunter, they exiled my sister because the half they didn't like was the only half they cared about."

"I'm not giving them a choice," Ash said with dead seriousness, "I can make them agree and follow my orders then it all comes down to convincing the new Clave and you can help with that, Drusilla. You can be my new ambassador to help persuade them to see a better way."

She was shaken, there was an eagerness in his eyes that looked too much like desperate hunger.

Ash waved his hand over the bowl and once again the water turned to smooth glass reflecting more images. This time it didn't stay on one place but showed different places like a film roll.

He showed her images of Faerie, villages and squares with a banner embolizing a mended crown before showing her a very familiar city.

Dru felt an ache in her heart as she looked upon Alicante, she would have recognized it anywhere even with the demons she saw in the streets. There were so many more people than she would have ever thought possible. It shifted again to show members of The Cohort walking through a strange portal that must have been in The Gard but it wasn't like any portal she had seen before, seemingly vaporizing people as they got close.

"How?" She whispered.

"My blood with it's properties mixed with that of a Greater Demon's," Ash explained.

A chill ran down her spine as she thought of a Greater Demon among the others walking the streets of Angel Square.

"You can't possibly control everyone forever, and once people can make their own choices they will hate you for taking it away even if it is for good."

Ash brushed it aside like he wasn't even listening, "I have allies that will ensure they stay loyal where my powers fail."

"But you can't force change from people! That's not real change!" She said angrily now. "If you really believed that then why did you give me the choice to come with you?"

"It's not that simple," he said hastily.

Dru took a step towards him. "You're right it's not. You can't just will people's hearts to change, it takes trust and if you rob them of their choices you ruin any chance of gaining that trust that you could have had."

"That's not what I meant.." He took a step back, his hand grasping the bowl, his fingertips just grazing over the waters surface.

The water started to roil, turning an empty black, hissing as it began to boil.

Ash waved his hand to dismiss the images. "It does this with prolonged use," he said too quickly.

The water cooled down becoming serene once again, but Ash remained bent over the glass as if he could will it show him the future he wanted.

"It will work, It _has_ to work."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty let the breadcrumbs fall from his fingers trying to focus on the sensation of grains instead of the emotions swirling around him.

It was a struggle moving through the forest without any sort of tether. He felt unanchored in a sea of emotions. Ty did his best to keep his eyes ahead focusing on getting to Kit as fast as he could. But he could feel his memories forming behind him, fragments of familiar feelings reaching for him, begging for his attention. Even Kit's regrets were distracting, he could almost hear Kit's thoughts through the strong feelings intruding on him.

And Ty who had always been terribly curious about him, found himself almost trapped in the enchantment around him as he gazed at Kit's past.

So many of his earliest memories were just doors closing for Kit, the last time he went to school before his father took him out to keep him home. His dad closing him off inside the basement time and time again when he conducted business at home, and his dad shutting the door to the house behind him after Kit had messed up at the Shadow Market, leaving him alone once again.

Ty felt a desperate madness from the isolation. He could feel so much longing radiating off Kit while acting as though he wasn't desperately wishing for companionship.

Ty had no idea how Kit possibly contained it while never imposing what he so desperately needed on others.

He was almost relieved when the memories shifted, the new feelings that came with it like breathing fresh air. They were still painful and confusing but also exciting, and Ty thought that must have been how Kit felt about the sudden change his life had taken.

After a few minutes Ty slowed to a crawl as he watched the memories that surrounded him in confusion at whose memories these were.

He recognized these memories because they were his as well.

To his left he saw himself and Kit walking along the beach together. He was searching for starfish and Kit was splashing in the waves laughing as a spray of sea foam caught them by surprise.

To his right he saw them at Cornwall, he could hear the words whispered between them, Kit's hand on his shoulder as he smiled back at him. He remembered Kit had called him clever and Ty's mind kicked into overdrive in response.

Ty saw them again at the beach, they were standing in the water, Ty's arms wrapped around Kit holding him to him, and for the first time Ty could see Kit's face that had been buried in his shoulder. Kit's face was red, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was holding back a sob, his hands gripping Ty's shirt seemed like they were holding on desperately now.

Ty kept walking and the memories kept coming back.

They were roasting smores the day before the battle of the plains, just before they attempted to resurrect Livvy. Ty could feel Kit's anxiety and fear hit him like a battering ram, practically staggering him backwards into another memory.

Now he understood how he felt, how much distress Ty had unwittingly put him under.

It was them on the rooftop of the institute and Ty was brushing Kit's hair back telling him to get a haircut. He felt a sharp spark of electricity go through him followed by what felt like bottomless hopelessness.

He remembered Kit's words from their last argument, ' _did you ever wonder why I was too afraid to be honest with you? Did you ever wonder how I was feeling?'_

He had slowed almost to a stop, these couldn't be his memories. He would never regret the time they spent together.

But Kit obviously did.

They were all here, every moment they shared together, all of Ty's favorite memories categorized as Kit's greatest regrets.

He felt tears slip past his eyes as he walked right into another memory, this one he didn't recognize at first.

It was Livvy and Kit, it took him a moment to remember this day at the beach, Ty had been on one of the nearby cliffs enjoying the wind from the higher altitude but Kit and Livvy remained on the ground. That was why he had no memory of what happened next. Kit took Livvy's shoulder and cradled her against him with his other arm as he leaned down and kissed her.

But Livvy never told him, and she would have told him, was his first thought as his mind rebelled against the image. She never mentioned any of this even as a ghost.

How could she not tell him?

His mind raced to find a way to rationalize this as a fabrication, but he knew it was real.  
He watched on as the version of himself slipped down the rock face and rejoined them, taking his place at Livvy's side as if nothing had happened, completely oblivious to the feelings of those around him, even the ones he cared about the most.

He watched the three of them retreat into the distance disappearing into fog, breaking into particles around him, gone forever.

Kit had meant it when he said he wished they had never met, he had just been kind to Ty because he was nice.

Livvy was the one had wanted to be with, it was never him, and when Livvy was gone he had left him behind too.

Ty could feel the pain he had caused Kit surround him like walls closing in.

Even if they had worked well together, even if he had loved him, Ty knew now he should never have come back into Kit's life.

He should have left the Academy as soon as he saw Kit instead of hanging on to any chance to see him again.

He wished Livvy was there, and even more he hopelessly wished Kit was with him even though he knew how wrong that was, how selfish he had been.

He placed his headphones back on his head, wringing the cord with his hands, the bread crushed and reduced to crumbs.

The pain that ripped through him now was all his own as he stumbled forward not knowing if he was going anywhere at all.

Maybe they should never have met.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime knew one thing for sure and that was that the redcap was more likely to come back with an army than General Winter looking to do them any favors, and since Ty had decided to leave him to chase after the damsel in distress, Jaime figured at least one of them better make it out of here alive.

He was starting to think they should change Kit's title from 'The Lost Herondale' to 'The Lost Cause'.

He moved past shapeless shadows keeping his mind on the present. It wasn't too difficult, Jaime had never spent a lot of time lamenting on past mistakes, mostly because only other people thought Jaime's decisions were mistakes.

There were a few memories that managed to take form, mostly one night stands and a few pranks that Jaime pulled on Diego that admittedly went a bit too far.

But every time the enchantment tried to ensnare him with the past he just reminded himself that what was in the past didn't matter to him now.

But when Jaime almost walked into Cristina standing alone at the top of a staircase he had to stop, trying to remember what he was seeing.

But as he watched on, he realized this wasn't his memory at all, but Cristina's.

She was staring down at the family in the entryway, the Blackthorns portaling into the L.A. Institute. Her feelings probed his consciousness and told him this was the first time she had seen the rest of Emma's family.

Tina was giving her friend privacy as she bounded to greet the family she had desperately missed.

Emma pulled Julian into a crushing hug that he returned, and as they pulled away she traced his skin having a private conversation in the language that they had used for each other since they were children.

He felt Cristina's heart plummet in her chest as a sudden sadness took hold of the happy reunion.

At first Jaime thought she was being reminded of Diego, the fiance she had left behind until he remembered that not even Tina knew of Emma and Julian's feelings for each other yet. That was when he followed her gaze to see she was staring at the matching parabatai runes on the arms.

The runes that if she had stayed in Mexico, they would have shared.

Tina moved from the railing and behind a wall hiding away from the scene she had been watching. He watched as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve quickly, taking several deep breaths to hold in her regret of knowing now she would never have a parabatai.

Eventually, Emma came to find her and Tina had already pulled herself back together and was smiling conspiratorially with her new friend and tugging playfully on her braid as they walked downstairs together.

But her feelings told him as the memory dissipated around him, that this would not be the last time she let herself fall apart over him.

That was real regret, not just Tina's but his own as well. That was why the forest had showed it to him because it represented what he regretted the most, not becoming parabatai but hurting Tina by making her believe that it was real.

Jaime never really wanted a parabatai, he never wanted to be tied down by anything stronger than what he was willing to give in a moment.

But he had never wanted her to hear the harshest way he could have said that like she did.

Because he did care about Tina, and if he had to have a parabatai he was glad it would have been her. He thought that was good enough, Tina wanted a parabatai and Jaime would gain status having her as one, both of them gaining something out of the deal.

But he would be lying if he said he didn't know he was leading her to believe he wanted her as a parabatai because of their friendship alone, but Jaime never did anything unless there was something to be gained, he had thought she knew that.

888888888

He looked around as the forest cleared, the vision must have lead him astray because even though he didn't remember moving he didn't recognize where he was.

The forest tricked him leading him off his path and more regrets were forming around him to finish the job.

At least he could still make out the bread trail a few feet behind him so he could still make his way back if he needed.

Jaime looked at the bread he had in his hands, he still had a good amount left and Ty had a point when he said Jaime had the best chance of finding the way out. If he had bread left he could make a trail for the other two all the way to the exit.

Jaime was about to charge ahead, deciding to go through in a sprint to keep himself from staring too long at the images around him when a voice called out forcing him to whip his head around as if he was under a spell.

" _What evilness have you brought upon this poor family today_?"

He hadn't heard that voice in so long and Jaime felt a muscle he didn't remember he had tense upon hearing it again.

It was his _abuela_ , sitting in that old wheel chair with her afgan laid across her lap, her hair the color of soot tied back and the smile he remembered that only looked kind on the outside.

Standing next to her was himself as a small child.

Before he even realized he had been staring, the magic was pulling him back into the memory. He was no longer a bystander revisiting old memories like photographs but was reliving it as that small naive boy he once was.

"Come here, Changeling," His _abuela_ smiled softly, as she always did when she reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Bring none of your evil spirits around your brother, he is a good boy," she cautioned.

Jaime brushed her off, "I'm not a changeling _abuela,_ I'm your grandson," he grumbled. Changeling was her nickname for him, his mother was always telling him it was because he was mischievous like a faey, but Jaime was pretty sure she believed it.

"You are the shape of a grandson spirited to our world with wickedness in your heart." She patted his cheek, "the Rosales are true friends of the Fair Folk, you can tell them we kept you safe, child."

"I'm not-!" Jaime was about to protest more when his mother flew into the room, a flurry of motion. Her dark hair tied in a messy knot at the top of her head. She was wearing gear, with a jacket falling off her shoulder and wrist guards that had yet to be fastened properly.

She darted around the room, looking under blankets and the little woven basket they kept their spare junk by the door. "Is your _padre_ still not home?"

His mother was assigned a mission, which didn't happen very often anymore because his father was always away trying to repair whatever had happened to make the Clave look badly on the Rocio branch of the Rosales and his mother stayed home to watch him and his brother.

Right now it was Tina's family that was in charge of the Institute in Mexico City.

Jaime remembered the first time he went to the Institute to visit Cristina and train with his brother Diego. It was rare that they got to go because they couldn't leave their grandmother alone and sometimes she would have fits of hysterics when they tried to get her in a car. Their parents also didn't like the idea of leaving them alone at the Institute because of whatever tension there was between the two families.

The Institute was like a palace Jaime had thought, the important people got to be there. But why was Cristina more important than him? Why was Diego so much better than he was just because he was well behaved?

Jaime made the mistake of talking to his brother once about getting his first marks in front of his grandmother. She chuckled when she overheard and told him with that same smile she always wore, "Changelings cannot bare the angel's marks, little spirit."

It had shaken Jaime with sudden doubt. His brother had tried to reassure him that she was just joking, but he didn't hear the things she told him when they were alone.

But Jaime knew _he_ was a Shadowhunter, he should be able to have everything that any other Shadowhunter had.

Sometimes he imagined what it would be like if their family was in charge. His father would be home all of the time instead of with the Clave, his _madre_ could go on more missions. Jaime could lose his grandmother somewhere in one of the many rooms, and Diego could train whenever he wanted so he wouldn't have to over exert himself so much all the time.

"Jaime, _mi amor,_ have you seen my keys?" His _madre_ asked as she checked underneath a coffee table.

He had in fact seen them, in fact he had stolen them with the intent of seeing if he could get a copy made of them. He was tired of always waiting around to go anywhere, they lived too far away from anything that actually happened and was restless to do something. He didn't want to be like his mother waiting around for his father, or his brother making do with hay bales as practice dummies.

Jaime never thought of himself as mischievous, he was restless.

He saw his _abuela_ turn her watchful gaze on him at the question, he stiffened under that smile.

He was _not_ a changeling.

Idris was beautiful, no one else could honestly compare it to anywhere else. But Jaime wasn't honest, so he wasn't afraid to say that the Mexico City Institute under the right branch of the Rosales, when the sun set lighting everything in gold, would be even more beautiful.

White was a strange color for funerals. Black, like the mundanes did, made more practical sense to him. People in grief looked as though they wanted to shrink away into the shadows, not draw attention to the tears on their face they couldn't hold back like his mother did, the white dress lighting her up like a beacon standing in the barren field.

He didn't like seeing her cry, especially not for someone like his _abuela_ who had caused enough pain to her as it was. "I'm glad she's dead," he told her when the family got the chance to be alone, "she was mean, and a nuisance to everyone. Now you can-"

Her hand cracked across his face, stunning him into silence. He didn't even bring his hand up to his face in the shock. His mother was never violent with him, even when she was frustrated she hardly every rose a harsh word at him.

That was not what he expected, it wasn't what he had wanted.

" _Jaime!_ How can you say such things?" She choked through another fit of sobs more violent than any he had seen her shed at the funeral pyre.

He looked to his brother, his cheek red and stinging, even his eyes were watering as his mouth hung open.

But Diego, who he had always taken for granted for carrying him around when he was too small to walk and then when he was just too lazy as he got older. The brother who always took him by the hand and lead him away from his grandmother and never got mad at the pranks he pulled even when he ended up with the blame, looked at him with complete revulsion as if he had been the one to raise his hand.

If he was a rosebush, then his heart must be the rose, and that day he realized every rose needs thorns to protect itself.

So, he let the thorns grow until you could no longer see that there was ever a flower to begin with.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The water in Lake Lynn was even colder than he remembered, a few degrees of dread plummeted the temperature even further.

He could see himself sitting in that magic circle he had let Ty make, chanting under his breath next to him.

The dead stirred around Kit and he watched on as one of them, another ghost witnessing the mistakes of the living, called to this place, he was sure for different reasons.

The ritual ingredients burned like beacons drawing the dead from their cold graves to that spark of life amidst those flames.

He wished he could close his eyes or sink into the depths of Lake Lynn and never resurface in favor of peaceful hallucinations brought on by the water. But he couldn't leave, he couldn't even look away, the emotions, the hurt, the desperation were still too strong, too fresh in Kit's mind to even begin to look away.

He would never move past this.

He felt his thoughts come back to him like an urgent whisper in his ear as he started to feel himself be transported back in time.

 _You can't let him do this! You will lose him forever, you can't lose him! Tell him everything, anything!_

Kit tried to resist, he didn't want to go back, he couldn't survive going through that again.

 _It can't happen to Ty, not him, please don't take him away!_ He heard himself plead to an invisible force.

He was losing the battle slipping back into his fifteen year old self. He was starting to forget why he should fight it to begin with, he was stuck in this memory for the rest of his life anyways, so why did it matter?

That's when Kit saw him, the _real_ Ty standing across from him, his eyes darting past the ritual from their past to him.

He looked just the same now as he did then, there was heartbreak on his face and even tears streaming down his cheeks.

It jarred him back to the present, feeling his mind snap back into place.

But not for long.

"You think you can't survive without Livvy, but you can. We can go through it together." He heard himself say to Ty.

Kit was hit with a wave of nausea because he knew what he said next. The burning humiliation, the despair that had ripped him apart that he still carried like an open wound.

It knocked the breath out of his lungs, forgetting everything but the exact moment he was thrown away.

Tiberius Blackthorn was all he had left, and now he had nothing.

Kit might as well be _nothing._

He couldn't stand the idea of hearing himself say those words again, and with Ty to bare witness to his confession all over again.

It all kept repeating, no matter what he did, meeting Ty, falling in love with him, giving up his sanity for him, just to let it kill him.

Kit had thought he was done running, but he was running now, as far away from this moment as he could.

He could hear it in the distance and with every beating of his heart as he tried to outrun it.

"I love you, Ty. I love you."

88888888888888888888888888

Ty had fallen to his knees. He didn't know how long ago, his hands wound tightly in his hair. It felt like hours he had been screaming, his face completely soaked with tears.

The best friend he had ever known had lied to him and Ty was forced to hurt him.

All for his sister who was never coming back.

Despair tore through him knowing he would never be whole again. The pieces he had tried to hold together finally cracked open wide.

He wanted to expel all the pain until he felt nothing at all, but every thought, every sensation brought another out pour of misery.

It was bottomless what he felt knowing Livvy was gone forever and the truth that he had never had Kit after all.

"Ty-Ty."

He looked up. It was Livvy, not bound in flesh and blood but her spirit hovering just a few inches from the ground.

"This has already happened, Ty, it's over."

He blinked, the overwhelming emotions that had taken ahold of him a second ago started to ebb away as he remembered where he was. He wasn't in Idris, this wasn't three years ago, he was in The Shattered Forest.

Ty turned his head to see the Kit from his memory frozen in place as the vision came to a halt, crouching in the circle as he gingerly tried to pick up a still smoldering locket.

Back then Ty didn't notice when Kit must have picked up the locket, he didn't even notice when he returned to his side and helped him back to camp supporting his weight the entire time without saying a word.

He could see the bruises forming on his skin from their fight, and his clothes were soaked through from the lake.

Ty had caused him nothing but misery and yet he still did all of those things for him despite it never being asked of him.

It must have burnt his hands to put out the flames before it melted the metal, but Kit still presented it to him as if it was a thoughtless gesture, even though it would have hurt.

Ty didn't deserve his kindness after he had pushed him aside.

That was who Kit was.

And it almost made him break down again.

"You can't change the past," She said gently, "but you can go after him."

That was when Ty remembered the real Kit was still in the forest somewhere.

He staggered to his feet. His sister was giving him an encouraging smile and Ty was glad to see it. He didn't know if it was because she was surrounded by fragments of her past self that allowed her to seem more lucid or if she was responding to his desperation through their connection.

"Thank you, Livvy." He didn't know if he would have ever come back to reality without her.

She smiled, "What are you waiting for? Don't let him get away again."

88888888

Kit's memories were becoming faint traces, dodging away from Ty before disappearing into the wind before he could tell which direction they were coming from.

There was one image that stayed just far enough out of view, dancing on the edge of his field of vision as if leading him somewhere.

It was a woman with long blonde hair, the rest of her features he couldn't discern as she darted around trees just out of reach.

Ty only had a guess of who this mysterious woman might be but if his assumption proved correct then she might just lead him straight to Kit.

She was clearly athletic judging by her swift movements, and Ty had to break into a sprint to keep up with her, almost flying past another vision.

It was the blood that caught his attention first, the red jumping out at him amongst the various hues of green of the surrounding forest.

Ty halted, his eyes followed the blood to the bodies of two young boys approximately his own age or a little younger. The older of the pair laid on top of the younger almost protectively as if he had been trying to defend him. Ty could tell from the bruises and scratches on their skin that it was a brutal struggle that had taken their lives.

His eyes moved then to glimpse the figure standing with his back turned observing the bodies and almost let out a gasp.

How had he not noticed Kit there before?

He was wearing a brown leather jacket, his hair slightly longer than it was now but other then that Ty could tell this memory must have happened only a short while ago, perhaps before he came to the Academy.

Questions raced through Ty's mind. Were these people friends of Kit? Did they try to hurt him? Should Ty have noticed something was wrong?

He was caught up in these questions when Kit turned around, but unlike the memories before that had played like a movie, Kit looked directly at him.

Ty wasn't looking at his eyes at first and only noticed when he saw the sudden tension in his body.

Kit stiffened, then all at once his posture changed aggressively.

His name died on his lips when he saw what he had pulled out of his pocket.

Ty met his eyes to try to see anything but found nothing there he could understand.

One thing he understood was that this was no memory or mirage that dove for him, slashing the knife he retrieved from his pocket as he went.

It was a few key details that allowed Ty to act fast enough to save his life, the lighter parlour of his skin, the number of freckles on his nose and the most damning, his markless skin.

Ty took a step backwards, the knife just catching the locket around his neck.

Livvy's locket.

There was a loud snap as he yanked it off Ty's neck, snatching it up in his hand, a strange smile playing on his lips.

It was Kit's face, the same angular cheekbones, the slight bow to his lips, and large upturned eyes. Ty had him memorized for so long he would have noticed the slightest difference. Even his posture was Kit's, the way he leaned to one side, how his face was turned down just slightly to hide his expression.

Ty had learned that he stressed casualness to the point that it must have been exhausting.

That was Kit.

But-

"You're not Kit." Ty managed to say in his shock.

He turned to look at him with genuine surprise. It was odd, that it was only now that Ty realized how well he knew Kit's expressions, now that he was seeing them on someone who was in reality, a stranger.

"Oh, I get it, I'm someone important to you in this world, is that it?" He asked, the surprise fading in favor of a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

It was a smile that Ty loved, but now it only confused him

"You're everything to me," he whispered, already forgetting himself.

Kit raised the locket to eye level examining it. " Everything? That's a high bar, I hope I don't disappoint." He paused, "Oh wait, that's right I don't care what a Shadowhunter thinks no matter how pretty he is."

Ty tried to take a step back, Kit immediately reacted raising his knife in front of him.

The gesture looked casual but Ty knew better.

"Well, maybe I _do_ care about that last part."

Ty's throat clamped up struggling to say something in response.

"So, is there any reason I should pretend to care about you? What are you to me exactly?" He stared at him, his eyes boring into his skin. Ty could tell he was trying to catch his eyes.

It was a question that would have had a much simpler answer just a few hours before, but now after everything he had witnessed in the forest could Ty even call himself a friend?

"Nothing," he croaked.

Kit studied him for along time and Ty knew he probably saw far more than he wanted him too.

He could never hide anything from him.

"You know, lying makes for a terrible first impression." His eyes slide back to examine the locket.

Kit had a familiar gleam in his eyes Ty had seen when he appraised expensive things. It was surreal how much more interested he was in the piece of jewellery then the conversation they were having. Ty swallowed, "You're from Thule aren't you?"

Kit lowered the necklace, keeping it firmly in his grip, "you guessed it Sherlock."

Suddenly, the knife was back at Ty's throat.

"Now that's enough about you, let's talk about me."

* * *

Oh my god Thule Kit is finally here! I've been soooo excited to introduce him guys! I hope you guys enjoy this twist!


	12. Heartless

It was strange to be back in L.A. after everything that had happened in Idris. But Kit couldn't get enough of the salty air after spending so long in The Silent City. He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck there until Tessa finally came to pick him up, but in his opinion, anytime spent in The Silent City was too much time.

Now he was just trying to suppress the knowledge that he has to spend his afterlife there.

But who knew what was really awaiting them after death, anyway?

He thought back to Livvy, and it filled him with a strong sense of dread that almost made him turn to Tessa and beg her to portal them back before anyone realized they were there.

But Kit had made his decision, he had to see Ty, and afterwards he would disappear if that was what he wanted.

It was the hardest decision in his life and he almost changed his mind a dozen times, but if he didn't talk to him now he would never move past it.

He couldn't start a new life like that.

The doors opened wide and Blackthorns spilled out onto the steps while Emma and Julian tried to pull him inside at the same time.

It took Kit by surprise to see everyone piled together to see him, he had thought for the most part that he had gone unnoticed by everyone, besides Ty.

Dru collided with him, her pigtails flying. "I thought you were dead!" She screeched.

Kit, who had not anticipated a full body hug, lost his balance at the sudden impact and was trying not to topple down the stairs.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck in less of a hug and more of a headlock, " _I_ would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Thanks for the save, Herondale."

"Let him get inside first guys, and _then_ you can crush him. Or whatever Emma is trying to do," Julian said.

Dru let go, and Kit ducked under Emma's arms. "Just getting even with you, Carstairs," he said, trying to sound casual, knowing his cheeks were probably burning from the attention, and the sudden blood loss to his head.

"Even in all my time riding with The Wild Hunt I have never seen a display of magic quite like that," Mark wondered.

Kit thought of a response but quickly forgot the question altogether as Tavvy came running in pulling his older brother along with him.

"See? Kit's here!" Tavvy said excitedly to a slightly haggard looking Ty.

Kit caught his breath as Ty looked up to see him with matching wide eyes.

"Watson," he breathed, "you came back." And then he smiled.

Kit forgot everything else and ran to that smile.

Ty took a step towards him, hands reaching out for a half a second before dropping, fluttering at his side.

"Ty I-"

But Ty just shook his head, to Kit's relief, he didn't really know what he wanted to say. "Not here, follow me."

Kit began following him down the hall before he remembered Tessa and the family who had greeted him and looked back over his shoulder. Tavvy was smiling back at them, Dru was messing up his hair and rolling her eyes as they walked away. Julian had his arm wrapped around Emma's waist, definitely an intimate gesture that was a little weird to see despite knowing that they had apparently been in love for a long time. Tessa was talking to Emma, but when she saw him looking back at her she gave him a quick wink.

888888

"I think Magnus is trying to get me alone so he can talk with me," Ty began as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Kit whipped his head around. "You think Shade told him about the, uh, thing?"

"The necromancy? Yes." Ty said bluntly.

"But if he's practically married to the Consul, what does that mean?"

"Nothing most likely, if the Consul knew he would be forced to take disciplinary actions."

"So, he hasn't told Alec yet," Kit let out a breath of relief.

"I suppose I won't be able to avoid talking with him forever, so I can ask his intentions then."

"So, you're not mad at me, then?" Kit blurted out.

Ty looked up in surprise before quickly looking down at his feet. "No, I-" he stumbled over his words, Kit waited patiently until he found them. "You shouldn't have lied to me, but I also should have listened to you. I was wrong and I want you to know I'm sorry."

"I never meant any of those things I said to you Ty, I know you're not selfish, your my friend, my _only_ friend. I was just mad that when I said- and you didn't say…" Kit rushed.

Ty cocked his head curiously to the side. "Didn't say what?"

"Nothing," Kit said quickly. "I just meant I wasn't really mad at you," Kit trailed off. He didn't need to bring that up, the real reason he almost didn't come back.

Ty bit his lip. "Does this mean you're going to stay? You don't have to of course."

"You really still want me to?" Somehow, even knowing Ty wasn't mad at him, he was still surprised he wanted anything to do with him.

"It would be hard to work on cases together all the way in England," he dropped his voice to a soft whisper "and Sherlock doesn't do things without Watson." Ty gave him a shy smile that Kit had never seen before and it made his heart race.

"Then I'll stay," Kit said immediately.

Ty's smile grew wider and Kit laughed, then they were both laughing at everything and nothing at all.

It would have been what he deserved if Ty never wanted to speak to him again. He had thought that he had lost Ty's friendship, no it was worse than that, he had thought Ty didn't ever even want him as a friend. And maybe friendship wasn't exactly the feelings Kit held for him. He had tried to hold the truth back from himself until it all came tumbling out at the lake.

It was the most honest Kit had ever been in his entire life and it was a mistake.

It might not have been exactly what he had wanted to hear, but just knowing that Ty still thought of him as his Watson made him almost not care anymore.

He didn't have to lose Ty, he didn't have to leave L.A. he could learn to belong with the Blackthorns.

He had a second chance, he could-

A loud cough brought him back to the forest. The vision turned to vapor and mist in front of him.

It wasn't a memory, just what he had imagined could have been about a thousand times before he fell asleep.

His beautiful daydream gone up in smoke.

Amidst the vapor evaporating in front of him he found Jaime standing there.

"If you're done with your trip down memory lane, princess, we should get going."

Kit was too exhausted, too beaten down to even be annoyed or embarrassed that Jaime had found him. "It wasn't a memory, it never happened, I never went back," his voice sounded flat, even to his own ears.

Jaime sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Yeah, that makes more sense.."

Kit was a little surprised to see Jaime having the decency to look awkward, but it was short lived.

"On the bright side Ty is _way_ more useful than your princess powers and left a breadcrumb trail right to you."

Turned out Kit's patience was exhausted as well as he felt the annoyance snapback. "And what's your superpower supposed to be besides making an ass out of yourself? Because I'm starting to forget why you're even here."

"I got a magic sword remember?" He pointed at Durnedal strapped to his back. "So, my uses so far are getting through thorns _your_ super powers can't, not fainting, oh and not running and getting lost in an enchanted forest. How does that sound?"

"Oh right," Kit ignored him, "you're here because you have a thing for Dru. Are you sure Ash even kidnapped her or was she just trying to get away from you? Because it seems like a pretty good trade off to me."

Jaime's smirk turned to a scowl, even Kit knew he might have gone too far but he was far past caring.

He rounded on Kit, closing the distance between them."Don't even start, I remember you from back in that institute when you were forced to live with big bad Shadowhunters who saved you. You were too proud to associate with the rest of the Shadowhunters, too good to be a Nephilim you would rather follow in your father's legacy and what did he ever have to show for it besides a half eaten ribcage?"

Kit saw red, he might actually murder Jaime, but Jaime wasn't finished yet.

"So, why don't you stop pretending your someone you're not just to impress Ty? Or is that why you never went back, because he figured you out."

"Go fuck yourself," Kit spat.

The obnoxious smirk was back instantly. "Is that an order your highness?"

"I'll give you an order, take that magic sword of yours and shove it right up your-"

Kit didn't get a chance to finish telling him where he could sheath his sword so deep in a place that even all the knights of England couldn't retrieve it, when a scream resounded through the forest.

Kit's blood froze when he recognized the voice.

They stared at each other for a split second before they both broke into a run.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here is how this is going to work," Thule Kit started, "We're going to play a game of twenty questions and at the end maybe I won't kill you."

He pressed the knife against Ty's throat, cool metal sending goosebumps down his spine.

He could probably overpower him easily, this was a Kit who had appeared to have never undergone any Shadowhunter training. But felt almost paralized in this surreal reality.

"What happened to Johnny Rook in your world?"

"Dead," Ty answered. He wasn't sure how much information was safe to divulge to him, Kit was clever and far more perceptive than Ty was when it came to social subtleties. Ty was certain Kit could discern far more than Ty would prefer and use that knowledge for some ulterior motive. "He was betrayed by a Warlock, Malcom Fade."

"Is that when the Nephilim found me?" He guessed.

"No, I was the one who found you." It was an arbitrary distinction, yet he felt compelled to make it, to keep those tenuous ties apparent.

Kit's expression turned into something ugly, and Ty found it more upsetting than the knife held to his throat.

Just as the pressure of the knife increased Ty quickly knocked his hand away, a thin cut slicing his throat as it was knocked from Kit's grasp. Before he could react, Ty swiftly knocked his feet from underneath him and pinned him to the ground.

He brought his elbow up to hit him with debilitating blow to keep him down when he froze.

Kit pinned underneath him, his eyes looking back up at him in surprise, there was pain in his face Ty could tell that much, or maybe he was just projecting. All he knew was that this was too horrifyingly familiar.

His heart raced as he his mind told him he had slipped into another memory, that somehow, maybe this was actually Kit.

Then he smiled, and before Ty could even register it his head came crashing into his.

Ty let out a yelp as he fell back, his vision completely blinded. But he didn't give him a chance to recover as he was sent spiraling on his back with a strong punch to his jaw.

Before he knew it, Kit's weight was pressing down on him as his hand found its way around Ty's throat.

"Look at that, a sentimental Shadowhunter, it's almost cute." He tightned his grip around his throat mercilessly focing Ty to gag as he struggled to breath.

He was too disoriented to fight back, his vision watered, a high pitch ringing in his ears, and now the air was being choked out of him.

But Kit released him, leaving Ty gasping for air while Kit started to drag him over to the nearby tree.

He made short work of tying his hands together behind his back.

As his vision finally cleared he saw Kit picking his knife up off the ground.

"Now that we settled _that_ , let's try this one more time." He stood in front of him looking down, playing with the knife in his hand and shoving Livvy's locket into his pocket. "What institute do I live in? The one in L.A. or somewhere else?"

Ty didn't answer, it was clear the kind of information he wanted, but what exactly his intentions were Ty could only speculate at best. Instead, he swallowed the blood in his mouth and asked, "who opened the portal for you in Thule, how are-"

Kit slammed his knife in the tree beside Ty's head, taking care to let the edge of the knife slash across his cheek as he did it.

He bent down low until they were face to face, his other hand resting against the tree just above his head. "That's not the game, Nephilim, I ask the questions and you answer."

His breath was hot on his face, he had him pinned in such away Ty was all but forced to look at him.

"You've got one more chance." He pulled the knife out. "Third times the charm but three strikes and you're out." He punctuated the last part by tracing his knife against the cut he made across his throat.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru peeked through the crack in the door and stared at an oblivious Elsif who was still standing guard outside of her room, his long red braid flipping back and forth as he kept checking the corridor. He was willowy, and graceful, like all Faeries she had seen, but he had a nervous edge to him that made her wonder if he was on thin ice with the Royalty.

If she looked at him through her perfierial he seemed to flicker out of sight, in fact now that she took a look at him, his skin was an unusual almost translucent color.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched, letting out a long audible grumble.

Elsif turned around and locked eyes with her.

They stared at each other until her stomach finally quieted an eternity later.

"Um!" She stammered.

"Have you not been given an adequate amount of food?" He asked. The metal bands around his arms and neck were the most solid things about him.

"No! I mean yes," she lied. She _had_ been given food but she hadn't eaten a single bite since she had gotten here and it was beginning to take its toll.

She ignored the hopeful lurch in her stomach at the mention of food and pressed on, "I just have an upset stomach.." She trailed off, her cheeks flaring at her embarrassing cover up.

"I only wanted to ask where the dungeons were."

"You do not have permission to access the dungeons," he told her.

"I never said I wanted to go in them, just that I wanted to know where they were."

Elsif didn't answer, but he didn't say no either so Dru pressed her new angle.

"Ash did say I could explore the palace so surely a tour couldn't hurt, you know, so I don't get lost."

Elsif shifted looking uncomfortable. She could tell he was trying to think of how this could be a trap. "Very well, I am sure the prince would not be happy if you were lost." He said more to himself than to her.

Dru felt a little bad that she might be getting him into trouble, but pushed the thought away and she smiled at him.

They began the tour, corridors and halls springing into existence at will, it was enough to make Dru's head spin, or that could have been the lack of nutrition. He named the different rooms as they went, not stopping to explore inside, clearly eager to be done with the tour he wasn't sure he was supposed to be giving.

"How do you do that? Control where you go?" She asked him.

Elsif, shrugged, "Once you understand the nature of the palace your will may reach and an understanding may be made."

Her hopes of finding any of these places again plummeted. She wished Faeries didn't speak in riddles all the time and could just answer the question because she had no idea what any of that means.

Finally, they came to a narrow path, and Dru had the feeling she was even deeper underground than she had been before. She could feel the moisture in the air and hear the drippings of the stalactites from the cavern ceiling visible between the pillars of the corridor. It was extremely dark down here, only a small light was really visible in the distance. At the end of the hall were stone steps lead to an underground river. There were two armed Faerie guards carrying lanterns standing next to a row boat tied to a post.

A chill ran down her spine as she looked into the vast darkness the river disappeared into. For some reason, it made her feel like she was falling into an empty vastness all alone.

"This is the entrance to the dungeons," Elsif said, snapping her out of her reverie.

The guards narrowed their eyes at her as they stared at the runes that covered her skin. There would be no sneaking past them.

"Is this a prisoner?" The Faerie with hair like moss and skin that was chipped like bark, asked, his eyes never leaving Dru.

"She is the prince's charge, I was only giving her a tour," Elsif seemed more demure at the intense stare he was giving Dru then she was.

"You are quite a pretty little angel, would you like to dance pretty one?" He extended a hand, his teeth flashing unusually bright.

"There's no music," she said, unsure of what else to say.

"There is more than one way to dance, innocent girl."

Dru flushed, "no thanks, I don't kiss trees. Go cross pollinate with someone else."

She spun on her heels to Elsif who had been hovering nervously behind her waiting to leave.

She glanced back at the tall archway standing above the steps, twisted branches twining around another to form a circular emblem of a tree. She felt she couldn't breathe looking at it, as if by just looking at it she was crossing that archway into the unknown. For a moment, her breathing became shallow, her heart beat pounded in her ears before she finally tore her eyes away.

888888888

They were closer to the surface now, Dru didn't know how she knew this but after spending sometime in the palace she began to feel the miles of dirt on top of them like a weight pressing down on her. Elsif hadn't spoken a word since they left the tunnels, but he seemed even paler which was impressive with his translucent skin. She wondered if he was worried that he had messed up.

She found herself drawn to the metal bands he wore, none of the other guards she had seen wore anything similar, and considering that Faeries had an aversion to certain metals made it all the more curious.

"Elsif, can I ask you a question?"

He looked back at her, giving a slight nod of agreement.

"What are those metal bands for?"

He looked down at the links on his wrists. "It's a punishment, a sentence to be exact. You see I am a Sylph, a Faerie of air and wind, that is my domain, I do not belong underground."

He looked to the ceiling of rock and moss above him where sky should have been. He didn't just look wistful, but resigned, Dru thought.

"The bands keep my grounded," he explained, "they make me more solid, taking me away from my element and making me weaker as a result."

"Did Ash do that to you?" She whispered. For some reason it was hard for her to imagine the boy who had been locked away all of his life sentencing someone else to the same fate, but then again here she was.

"No, it was his mother the late Queen. I made some mistakes that endangered the mission I was on, costing several lives. Now I must wear these bands until I prove myself to the land I've endangered."

Dru stopped dead, Elsif turning around in confusion when he realized. "The late Queen? You mean the Seelie Queen is dead?"

Elsif's form flickered for a moment becoming completely transparent. "Forgive me, I have spoken beyond my station."

"So, it's true then? What about Kieran's brother Adaon?" Dru pressed. He wasn't denying it, he wasn't even using clever words to hide the truth.

"That would be the Queen's doing," was all he said.

"What about the Queen, who's doing was that?"

But she hadn't received an answer from Elsif, instead a beautiful ornate door appeared in front of them as if being called upon.

Carved into the door was a depiction of a man and woman, both beautiful and terrible, elegant figures with hollow eyes and pointed teeth smiling down at her. Their hands were joined in solidarity and from them blossomed beautiful flowers and trees across a barren landscape, a single snake entwined at their feet.

"What is this place?" She said in awe, stepping in front of the doorway.

"It is the Royal Chambers," Elsif blinked. "But I do not understand why it appeared."

"I do," Dru found the handle and opened it with a firm push without hesitation. She wanted to know about Ash. She wanted to know why he had brought her here, what his real intentions were, and more importantly what kind of secrets he had to hide.

"Lady Blackthorn, it is forbidden to enter! Guards are not even allowed down this hall, please do not!" He pleaded with her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, if even Guards were forbidden here that means Ash must be hiding something incredibly important, or dangerous.

Dru took a deep breath. "Go back to my room Elsif, you can tell Ash I went on my own it's the truth and if anyone finds me I won't tell them you were with me." She felt bad about the next part, Elsif was a prisoner just like she was and he had even seemed kind. "But _I am_ going inside and if you try to stop me I will fight you."

Elsif looked conflicted, but he must have realized that even without her weapons there was a good chance without the full extent of his powers he couldn't stop her.

He hung his head looking down at the stone floor. "If you must, look quickly. Though I should tell you that I doubt you will find whatever it is you seek inside."

Dru opened her mouth to ask what he meant but the hall shifted leaving an empty corridor taking Elsif far away.

8888888

As soon as she turned around she immediately wished that Elsif had stayed. She had been transported to an open air room overlooking Faerie. Dark shades of blues and magenta decorated the room that complemented the night sky she could see through the thin curtains softly drifting against the arches. She walked slowly over to the edge, pushing back a curtain to find herself on the ledge of the highest tower she had ever seen, looking out at the stars, _real_ stars, not glittering minerals or pretty faerie lights, but the real sky for the first time since she left the cottage.

She tried to discern how far up she was but as she looked towards the ground it only seemed further away and further away.

She swayed on her feet, almost losing her balance, she leaned against a pillar. There was a pounding in her ears and her breath was coming short over the hollow feeling in her stomach. She took a step away from ledge and tried to steady herself with a few deep breaths but when she straightened back up she felt even weaker than before.

She didn't know how many days it had been since she had last breathed fresh air, or eaten her last meal.

She looked up to see a large four poster bed set in the middle of the room, a small terrace with partitions around it to separate it from the rest of the room. But instead of fabric, there was a strange chained metal acting in place of a curtain around the bed, the same as the metal she had seen lining the room in thin strips.

With a jolt Dru recognized it to be iron.

But why would he have so much iron in his room? Even Helen and Mark although they were only half faeries felt uncomfortable with so much of it for prolonged periods of time.

There was also mounds of clothes scattered haphazardly across the floor, as well as other various objects clearly left out. The mess reminded her of her own room, but what really drew her attention was the desk.

The desk had papers flung about, a messy ink well sitting on top of a wooden plaque almost painted black by the spilled ink. Her eyes immediately found a copy of a book she had seen all of her life, in the Institute, in the classroom, or any library she had visited growing up.

She walked over to the desk and flipped open a rather worn copy of The Shadowhunter Codex:

 **THE**

 **Shadowhunter's**

 **Codex**

BEING _a_ RECORD _of_

 _the_ WAYS _and_ LAWS _of the_ NEPHILIM,

 _the_ CHOSEN _of the_ ANGEL RAZIEL

 _Twenty-Seventh English Edition, 1990_

 _First Revision, 2002_

 _Alicante, Idris_

 _ **Second Revision, 2007, Clary Fray**_

 _ **Third Revision**_ **,** _ **2007, Simon Lewis**_

 _ **Fourth Revision, 2007, Jace Wayland**_

 _Fifth Revision, 2014, Ash Morgenstern_

There was hardly a page in the entire book that hadn't been scribbled on by someone, or in Clary's case, drawn on. The Jace from Thule must have had this as a keepsake and passed it on to Ash, and he in return had added even more comments then the previous three combined.

It was easy to recognize his handwriting from the others not only because of how elegant it was but also because of just how much he had written in it.

He had written anything from anecdotes about his childhood to sarcastic comments in the margins about Clave policy to even adding in his own remarks to conversations written years before he ever gotten the book.

One comment he had made about a training schedule Jace had made for Clary had even made her giggle:

" _Note: This is impossible to follow whilst also ruling a nation...I tried studying Purgatic during a meeting once and my council almost tried to exorcise me."_

There were a few snide remarks he made about his father that proved her suspicions that Sebastian had been less than kind to his son while they were together, one of the more alarming ones was a response he had made to Clary who had written a complaint about memorizing the entire Shadowhunter Oath:

" _You would be surprised how easy this is to remember under threat of, ironically, a morningstar."_

There were a lot of mentions of how he had hoped to unite The Clave with Faerie and the sort of changes towards equality he hoped to make, so at least what he had told her wasn't a lie. It was clear he was using the codex almost like a journal, with his remarks about anything including notes for himself. In the section talking about weapons and the various material they can be made from he had a few interesting notes about how he had to rely on illegal trade currently for _adamas_ because the Iron Sisters have refused to work with them.

She even found a few notes on Elsif, one in particular stood out:

" _Make a new training regimen for Elsif. His coordination may be affected by his bands...Still have not found a way to remove them. Must be rectified one way or the other before Jace becomes aware he has been reassigned again."_

There were a few interesting notes about Jace, while Ash never wrote anything bad about him it was clear he didn't quite trust him.

When she found the section about The Mortal Instruments her heart leapt at first at the amount Ash had written in the margins, even confirming that he and The Cohort were responsible for stealing them like Ty had thought. But if she thought he would leave behind any clues as to where he was keeping them she was wrong, instead all she found were more cryptic doubts that left Dru even more unnerved.

The only thing she could figure from what he had written was that The Cup at least was in Idris from the way he wrote about The Cohort's 'irresponsible handling,' but she wasn't entirely sure what that meant except that Jace had taken over the responsibility.

At least that explained why she hadn't seen him yet, but it left her with a very bad feeling. She knew Jace, he was a hero, but not just of wars, he was a hero to Emma, he was who she had aspired to be. Emma had been her oldest sister for the longest time after Helen had been sent away to Wrangle Island, and Dru had always admired Emma's strength and determination, in a way that was thanks to Jace.

And he was Kit's cousin, and even though when they first met it was clear that Kit wanted nothing to do with him that had obviously changed over time. Even though the last time they saw each other didn't go very well, Dru could tell there was an affection there on both sides, and an effortless casualness that must have developed as Jace tried to make it clear to Kit that he really did want to be family.

All of those things made it obvious as to why Ash might be so attached to him, he seemed like the only person he had a personal connection with, or why Jace might love Ash. But she knew this was a Jace who had survived the death of everyone he had loved and tied by magic to the person responsible, making Sebastian's desires, and all of his dark impulses his own.

She heard he couldn't be saved.

But did Ash believe that?

She flipped through the book, her curiosity growing with every word. She was wasting time she knew, she told herself that Ash might have written something important that they could use. But in all honesty, she just wanted to know about him, and the more she read the more she felt like she was reading something personal to him like a diary instead of a manual for Nephilim. The pages were worn, loose, and even torn from use. She was willing to bet that he flipped opened this book at least once everyday since he got it. The more she looked through it the less she wanted to use anything she found inside against him, it was too personal to be used as a weapon, it felt wrong.

Then she found a page that put it all into perspective, exactly what it was she had been reading. It was about the tradition of the parabatai, the history and the oath each parabatai takes. At the bottom of the page Ash had written:

" _Jace told me it's better to not have a parabatai so as not to know the pain of losing one. I should believe that, I shouldn't be able to miss what I do not know._

 _Yet, I still feel as though I have lost."_

He was lonely.

Dru imagined Ash sitting alone joining in to conversations with people he never knew, that would never read what he had written for them. She wondered who he was writing to as he wrote in the margins pretending someone had asked his opinions. Was he writing to Clary, the aunt he must have heard stories about but never met? Or was he writing to a Jace that had never been corrupted by his father, who he could still trust.

A gust of wind blew through the room, it wasn't a strong breath of air but the pages flew in response, finally resting in a place she could tell from the spine was a page he had visited more often than the rest.

It was a page for notes thats Clary had written a letter to the future book owner.

" _Hey,_

 _I don't know you. I can't guess who you might be. But I'm done with the Codex now, and I think it's time I pass it on._

 _Okay, I've written all over it. And...drawn all over it. But I think it's better than a fresh clean Codex, because I've corrected some stuff and added some things I think is more true, has less of the political stuff the Clave puts in to make themselves look good._

 _So this is yours now. Whoever you are. If you need to find this, you'll find it."_

She felt the page underneath her fingertips, the bumps from dried water marks she suspected were tears. Clary would have no way of knowing she was writing to her nephew who must have spent so many nights re-reading her words when he desperately wanted to feel connected with someone. Dru flipped the book shut, suddenly guilty about what she had read without Ash's permission. There were no weapons or tactical secrets to be found here, just his heart.

As she shut the book closed her fingers slipped over a loose page sticking out from the book. The different yellowed material immediately caught her attention.

She hesitated for a moment deliberating if she should really pry any further into his personal life before pulling the page free.

Dru's breath caught, it was a drawing of her with a murder of crows above her head.

Even more shocking, she recognized it as Julian's immediately. She had spent hours looking through her brothers sketch books and asking for him to draw pictures for her to not recognize art.

She had no idea how it came into Ash's possession but she knew one thing. She finally understood why she was here.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's the _name_ of the warlock, are really this pedantic or are you just jerking me around?"

Ty gritted his teeth, he was losing this battle, trying to be as sparing as possible while answering his questions. "Tessa Gray," he finally answered.

"Tessa Gray.." Kit repeated, "I heard rumours she's still alive in my world too, must be a pretty powerful warlock if she was able to resist turning into a demon."

Ty had wondered about that too, but there was a lot about Tessa's lineage that was special.

"When did you find out you were a Shadowhunter?" Ty asked.

"When my dad tried to sell me out to your kind for sanctuary, I didn't really believe it at first and neither did the Shadowhunters he was trying to bargain with. Johnny couldn't really prove it and the Nephilm weren't about to waste their precious resources on a starving mundane."

"Shadowhunters are supposed to protect mundanes they should have taken you regardless," Ty offered but that only seemed to anger Kit for some reason.

"Don't give me that crap, Shadowhunters only say that so they have a reason to lord over everyone else. Even the warlocks turning into demons couldn't hurt Downworld as much as what Shadowhunters have done."

"The people from Thule here appear to use their transformation as evidence of their true nature," Ty commented.

"That's two questions, you went out of turn." Kit kicked his shin none too gently.

"It was a statement," He muttered. They had come to a non verbal agreement to ask questions in turn. He wasn't sure why Kit was going along with it, maybe he figured it would make Ty talk easier, or maybe he just wanted to talk.

"How did you know I was from Thule so quickly?" He asked after a second.

"There are slight differences between yourself and my Kit, besides that, I had realized previously that people must have been recruited into the Cohort from Thule."

"I'm glad you can tell the difference between me and _your_ Kit," he said in a low voice.

Ty looked away as he realized what he had said.

"What is the Cohort?"

"That's two questions," Ty pointed out.

"I have the knife so I make the rules," he kicked Ty's shin again.

Ty winced with pain, it felt like the bone had been bruised.

Luckily, the kick helped inconspicuously dislodge the stele Ty had stashed in his back pocket.

Kit had taken his weapons belt but didn't notice the stele, and Ty was willing to bet he might not even recognize one at first glance.

"They're a group of xenophobic and racist Shadowhunters that reside in Idris." He wiggled the handle into his fingertips and just had to get a good hold on it all the while avoiding arousing any suspicion.

"I'm not seeing the distinction."

Suddenly Kit was looming over him again. Ty pressed his back against the wood to hide the stele from sight, hastily trying to scribble a rune into the wood.

"And on that note I think it's time we end our game." Kit stared down at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh, "I guess there's no helping it," grabbing ahold of Ty's chin, he tilted his head up to expose his neck. "I would say it's nothing personal, but why lie?"

Kit hesitated, and as he did Ty fumbled with his stele. His movements unpercise and frantic, he wasn't sure if he managed to draw the rune until he felt the unmistakable flare of heat at the back of his hands.

He knew the fire would spread quickly, freeing him from his bindings, but not soon enough.

He felt the metal press against his throat, reopening the bleeding wound, felt the flames on his skin and the rope keeping him in place.

"Have you lost your mind, Rook?"

Kit straightened up, forgetting Ty, both of them turning to see the last person Ty had expected.

Hypatia Vex stood readying a spell in her hand as she looked between Kit, disheveled with a bloody knife in his hand, and Ty bruised and beaten with his hands tied behind his back.

But Kit didn't hesitate this time as he threw his knife into Hypatia's chest.

"No!" Ty screamed.

"My dad always said, 'when you strike at a king, you must kill him'," Kit said with a smile.

Kit didn't get to gloat for long, however, as the illusion dispersed into a puff of smoke, the knife falling uselessly to the ground.

Hypatia emerged from behind a tree, her long ponytail swinging like a whip, blasting Kit backwards with a wave of energy. The rope around Ty's wrists were finally singed enough that he could break free, diving for his weapons belt. The tree behind him was now completely engulfed in flames, the rune responding to the desperation he felt as he drew it.

"Don't quote Emerson at me, you petulant brat," Hypatia said.

Kit was obscured in the smoke that was quickly enveloping the area, he was a dark shadow stirring amongst the cloud.

Ty freed a few knives from his belt, but as he tried to stand the pain in his leg quickly pushed him back down.

"Ty!"

He recognized the voice immediately. It was Kit, not an illusion, or a cruel copy from another world, it was really him.

Kit raced to him, crashing to his knees in front of him.

"What the Hell is going on?" Hypatia demanded as she saw him.

"Ty," Kit said, "What happened? Who did this to you?" Ty could tell he was angry, but it wasn't what he had wanted to hear right now.

That tone making him sound so much like the other Kit as he lifted a hand to touch his face.

A million things flashed through his mind, Kit holding the knife, Kit kissing Livvy, and the memories he had wanted to forget.

He winced away from the touch, Kit pulling back instantly, his eyes studying his face.

"Ty.."

"It was you," he tried to say through his sudden coughing fit brought on by the smoke.

Ty and Hypatia turned back to the place the other Kit had just been.

He was gone, escaped when they became distracted through the veil of smoke.

"Tiberius, explain," Hypatia turned back to him.

Ty tried to stand again, but quickly collapsed, Kit catching him as he fell.

"You need an iratze," Kit reminded him, but made no move to pull out his own stele.

Ty nodded, pulling out his own stele glad that Kit wasn't pressing him.

He felt an enormous relief immediately like a great pressure was relieved from his leg almost as soon as he was done drawing the rune. In less than a minute he was able to stand again.

He took a deep breath once he was away from the smoke and began to explain. "It was Kit, but a Kit that was born in Thule to be precise."

"I see," Hypatia crossed her arms, "I assumed it was a trick of the forest I haven't seen before."

Kit went pale, Ty could only imagine what he was thinking. He understood that realistically their doubles were naturally different people, but seeing in person how starkly different they could be was hard even for Ty to comprehend. But that shock quickly turned back into anger, in fact Ty thought he looked enraged.

Kit let go of him, scanning the smoke. "I don't care who he is, I'll-" He made to run into the smoke screen, no doubt to run after him but Ty jumped in front of him.

"Don't."

"Ty, look what he did to you, you can't think I'm going to let him just _leave!"_

Ty fumbled with what to say, truthfully he was afraid of what the other Kit would do to him, he saw first hand of what he was capable of and if they got lost again…

"We can't get separated again, it's more important to stay together," Ty decided.

"He's right," Hypatia agreed. "I've spent too much time tracking down you fools as it is. Besides, your third wheel has already gone looking for him. No need to lose anyone else."

"Why are you here Hypatia?" Ty asked, casting a quick glance around to see she was referring to Jaime. Why he was being described as a wheel he didn't quite understand.

"I would appreciate a 'thank you' before the interrogation," she sighed, "not that I should really expect anything else from you." She brushed off the dirt from her pants. She wasn't wearing her typical pant suit Ty had come to expect her in but a rather simple ware of dark pants and a long sleeve tunic. "As for your question, one of the redcaps stationed to patrol the forest found me and told me they had encountered a group of Nephilim, mentioning you specifically."

"And what are you doing in the forest?" Kit asked, his gaze looking over her appearance, Ty could tell he was making the same observation he had.

She casted him a glance. Ty was pretty sure it was a look of exasperation, she usually seemed exasperated with Kit. "Since I failed to give you two to the Seelies, I realized I would be a target so throwing my lot in with the Unseelies and go into hiding seemed like my best chance." She turned back to Ty again, "If it was any other Nephilim I would have let them wander the forest indefinitely. But as it so happens your mercy has saved you once again."

"I'm sorry, who are you? I feel like I'm missing some context here," Jaime said, reemerging from the smoke, presumably finding nothing from his search.

"I had the misfortune of working with these two in the past," Hypatia answered.

"Is that what you call attempted kidnapping?" Kit interrupted, "because I should tell you, your business partners need to be willing associates, not an involuntary transaction."

"Yep, still missing context here."

Hypatia ignored him still staring down at Kit. "If I were you I would learn to keep that mouth of yours shut before you meet my new associates. Just because they've been expecting you does not mean they've prepared a warm welcome."

"They're expecting us specifically?" Kit asked.

Hypatia clicked her tongue, crossing her arms, "They are specifically expecting you, Prince of Faerie. In other words your time has run out."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru folded up the drawing, following the well worn creases made from being frequently being unfolded and folded back, and slipping it carefully in her pocket. The reason she felt compelled to take it wasn't because she didn't know why Ash would keep a picture of her, but because it was a sketch made from her brother. She didn't know when Julian drew it, but he must have been thinking of her, wishing he could come home to his family and see them safe and happy. And those were the exact feelings she felt when she looked at it now.

How much time had passed since she had been in Faerie? She knew coming into contact with either Jaime's artifact or Cristina's should set her back on track with mundane time, but as more time passed, she became more and more afraid it would be too late.

What if something happened and she never saw her family again?

What about her friends covering for her, waiting for her to come back?

Just when she was about to leave she saw something out of the corner of her eye, the curtain being pushed by the light breeze to reveal a staircase just outside of the room, winding around the outside wall.

She looked back at the doorway. She hadn't been here for that long, she could risk it for a bit longer.

She turned back to the staircase, pushing back the curtain and taking her first step outside onto the narrow staircase. The view was breathtaking, and even scarier on such a small walkway. She put her hand against the wall, looking straight ahead to keep herself from getting dizzy again.

At the top of the tower was only a small gazebo. At first Dru thought it was just a dining porch or something before she noticed there was only a pedestal at the very center.

There was something floating there, as if encased by magic, almost invisible matching the darkness that had fallen. When she noticed it she recognized it immediately.

She was completely dumbfounded, what was it doing here.

She walked slowly up to it, examining the worn black leather, pages, frayed and ripped from time silently turned one by one as it hovered over the pedestal. Spikey evil looking scrawl with demented diagrams filled the pages, with the additional bloodstain here and there.

The Black Volume of The Dead.

There was an eerie glow lighting up the book like a beacon to all of Faerie that this is where evil is kept. Gale of wind blew through the tower with a biting cold that dropped temperature around her. She threw up her hands to keep her hair from blowing into her face, the pages of the book turning rapidly with a sudden madness.

The wind stopped, the pages of the book halting on a page as if waiting for her to read it.

It was a spell, more like a ritual, to reanimate a body with a spirit that had passed the world of the living. There was drawing at the bottom of the page of a woman chained down, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth stretched wide in a silent scream as a spirit pressed itself into her body.

Her eyes were locked onto the page, her heart pounding in her ears.

It was so cold now, she could see her breath as it came out in a shudder.

She reached for it, one word escaping her lips, " _Livvy.."_

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

She turned wide eyed to see Ash, still firmly holding on to her wrist.

"Don't touch it." His voice was stern, dark shadows fell across his face, contrasting the light around them, highlighting the severity of his gaze.

"I...I didn't mean to," She said honestly. She was just suddenly seized with curiosity and possibilities. It was like the book was whispering promises to give her back everything she had lost, and for a moment she forgot everything. Magnus' warnings, the look of desolation on her brothers face, and even Annabel covered in her sister's blood.

She tried to pull her hand away from Ash, but he hesitated, holding fast to her for just a moment before finally letting her go.

"Why do you have the Black Volume? Why is it here?" Annabel must have given it to him for some reason, but why? Didn't she warn Julian that it corrupts people? And why did Ash have it on a pedestal hidden away in his room, a room no guards were allowed in?

He looked away from her to the book hovering before them, his mouth in a grim line. "It's my heart."

"W-what?"

"When I was a child the former Unseelie King, used its magic to imbue me with its power. Then again, when it came into my possession he-we decided it was best to keep enhancing my powers with the book.

His face turned into a grimace as he spoke, and Dru didn't need clarification of who the 'we' he was referring to after what she had read in the Codex.

"Because of this my life force is bound to it. It is a permanent part of me."

"But is that really what you want?" she whispered.

He looked surprised at the question. It was heartbreaking, really, that he didn't expect someone to ask him how he the surprise vanished in what she was starting to realize was an effort to control any vulnerability.

"I want to help Jace, he was the only one who ever helped me because of _me._ I won't let him down no matter the cost," He answered resolutely.

She wanted to tell him that a Jace willing to ask him to sacrifice Ash's own body wasn't worth helping. But she didn't. What could she say to the boy who thought he had already lost everything? He already knows, and he's still willing to give up everything for a shadow of lingering affection.

Ash looked over at Elsif, standing at the foot of the steps. Dru didn't even notice him before. His head was bent low as he refused to meet her eyes.

"I can see you were telling the truth of her whereabouts, though that does not excuse your transgression for letting her in here to begin with." Ash's voice was cold, his expression even cooler as if he could look right through him. Dru would have been worried for him if she didn't just read about how Ash had been protecting him. Now she could detect the underlying exasperation, the slightest hint of stress that he would have to cover for him again she would have otherwise been blind to.

"Leave us, I will deal with your insubordination later," he commanded, turning his back on him as if Elsif would disappear from thin air on command.

Elsif did not, but he did turn about face and started marching down the stairs as soon as the command had left Ash's lips.

Not just a command, a compulsion, one of the powers The Black Volume must have given him.

"It's really not his fault, I threatened him if he didn't let me in," She told him.

He just sighed, "I know." Ash outstretched his arm into the glowing light, his fingertips reaching out almost touching the pages. "This book is evil, I know this not just because of how afraid Annabel was to give it to my father, but because of how much the Unseelie King coveted it. It corrupts people, changing their hearts." He let his hand fall to clutch at his chest where his real heart should be. "With every heartbeat I can feel it's magic coursing through me."

She watched the pages of the book turn as steady as a heartbeat, she imagined moving in time with the one beating in his chest.

He looked at a complete loss of what to do next as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

Maybe that's why she did what she did next.

She pulled out the drawing from her pocket, unfolding it for Ash to see.

When he saw what she had in her hands his face drained of all of its color.

"That's-!" He tried to grab it from her hands, but she was quicker, snatching it out of reach.

"It's a picture of me. My brother drew it, I can tell." She stared him down, daring him to lie to her.

Ash looked like he would rather jump off the bridge then continue the conversation. "I just..I-I recognized you from the first time we met and I wondered who you were, that's all," he stammered.

He wasn't acting the part of a prince now, or of a boy who had all kinds of mysterious dark powers at his disposal, and he definitely wasn't in control, maybe that's why he looked so terrified.

"Is this why I'm here? Because you want me to tell you you're not a monster?"

He quickly looked away, biting his lip. She watched as all of his careful walls came crashing down around him.

"Well, your not."

His head whipped back around in complete shock at her words.

She was going to push this, even if it put herself at risk. Because even if no one else would put themselves on the line for Ash Morgenstern, she would, at least just this once.

"You haven't lost everything yet, you are still you no matter what your father or the Unseelie King wanted you to be." She saw recognition of his own words hit him. "I read what you wrote in the Codex, _that's_ who you are. That's what your heart looks like, Ash Morgenstern, and it's not evil."

He didn't look angry with her, instead he looked conflicted. At first he made to take a step towards her before retracting his steps putting himself even further away from her. "You don't really know that. You may think that now but you won't when you leave."

She didn't even care that he said he didn't plan to keep her here forever, in that moment all she wanted was him to believe her. "Even if I don't, somebody someday _will_. I know someone who almost threw everything away because he was afraid he didn't matter to anyone but he was wrong. And even when he was found and given a chance to be loved for the first time he was too afraid to believe it because having hope is the scariest thing in the world."

He was breathing hard like he was experiencing that fear now for the first time. He was so pale his skin almost matched his fair hair, altogether he was the brightest thing in the night sky she could see. She knew he wanted to run but she wanted to make him understand. Maybe because he reminded her of Kit, who ran away when the hope he had became too much of a burden. Maybe it was because she had seen Mia bring herself down at the idea of not being a good enough Shadowhunter to help those she cared about, like she wasn't good enough to be loved back. Mason working himself to the bone so someone would be impressed and tell him he had value. Maybe it was because she remembered Julian worrying that Ty wouldn't be able to make friends, that no one would see how special he was meanwhile there was a boy on the other side of the ocean who loved him more than he knew how to bare. But it was probably because she knew how it felt to be lonely, to feel like you were never anyone's favorite person, never the first priority but an afterthought at best. The one left behind, never wanted anywhere.

But it wasn't true anymore, maybe it never really was to begin with.

"It's believing those things about yourself that will change you, that much I do know," she said gently, taking a step towards him. Her own breathing was coming out heavier too now, the rush of sudden emotion was making her headspin. Her body was suddenly exhausted by the emotional toll, reminding her body how weak it was.

He spun away from her, his face turned towards the stars and his hands grasping his arms like he was trying to keep himself together. "I want to believe that, I wish I could, I truly do. But you don't know me, Drusilla, you don't know the things I've done, the things that must be done."

"If that's how you feel then-!" But she didn't get the chance to tell him because as she took another step, her strength finally left her, her legs buckling underneath her. She had the faintest recognition she was falling but she was overwhelmed with fatigue she could hardly hear Ash yell her name, barely feel him catching her fall, pulling her into his arms.

Strangely, the only thing on her mind as she drifted away was the oddest question.

 _Do you know what color the sea is at midnight?_

"Dru?"

I'm sorry guys it's been so long since I've update. My mental health has not been great and I've been trying to get things under control but it's been slow going. I hope you guys can bare with me even if I'm being a bit slower, because you guys sticking around to read this story really means the world to me!


	13. Kingdom Under The Sea

It had been awhile since Kit had to portal travel, maybe it was because he had never gotten used to it, his body always knowing it had the power and control to transport himself wherever he wanted to be that leaving that control up to something else always freaked him out.

Either way, when they were let out of Hypatia's portal Kit's first reaction was extreme panic that she had sent him to the bottom of the ocean as he watched a shark swim past his head. It took a few terrifying seconds for Kit's brain to catch up with the fact that he was not actually underwater, and could actually breath.

He could hear the others have similar reactions, Ty's sharp intake of breath, Jaime muttering something under his breath in awe, but Kit was looking wide eyed at his surroundings taking everything in.

They _were_ underwater, or rather they were inside a city submerged underwater, there must have been a magical barrier keeping the rest of the ocean out but Kit couldn't see it for all of his talents to see through glamour. He could see sharks, whales and schools of fish swimming all around them, below and above the city. They were on the outer circle, other land masses, walls with cities and garden terraces on top circled the inside. They were in the middle of a stone courtyard, stone benches rose before them, a beautiful arched ceiling hung above them like a stage. He could see ropes of vines and ivy spill over the garden terraces and the walls of the island. Houses and buildings built upon one another to make a sprawling landscape.

He was so caught up in his surroundings that he didn't even notice Kieran and his bodyguards waiting on them.

"Jaime Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn, and Christopher Herondale.." Kieran said their names in turn.

But it was the tone of his voice, urgent as he took a step towards them that really grabbed Kit's attention. Was there some sort of danger?

He had two guards with him, a faerie with large horns who held a decorative glaive that almost looked like a wind chime at the hilt of the blade. The other guard was a very tall and muscular redcap Kit supposed must have been General Winter.

Though it had been years since Kit had last seen him it would have been hard not to recognize him. Kieran was startlingly beautiful in a way only a faey could be, perfect symmetry that was almost unearthly and just enough strangeness about his appearance to be alluring, one black eye, one silver eye, one his own and one for the hunt.

But it was his hair that left Kit staring, a blue so dark it was almost black, the color of the sea during a storm.

"Listen quickly now, for you have come to a dangerous place, my prince," Kieran continued hastily.

"Sire, you should not address him as such, you are still the King of your realm," General Winter cut in.

Kit had to agree. "He's right, it's weird with you addressing me so formally. I mean, you've seen me in my pajamas eating Captain Crunch before."

General Winter scrutinized him, "you have eaten a Captain by the name of Crunch?"

"It's a delicious mundane food," Kieran answered quickly, "You should be warned before others learn of your arrival-"

"It's too late, they are here," Hypatia interrupted, stepping out of the portal.

Everyone followed her gaze past the beautiful courtyard they were standing in to a man and his small entourage. Kieran and his group bowed at the man's approach, Kit and Jaime quickly doing the same and pulling on Ty's sleeve when he remained standing at first.

"Friends of the Unseelies, welcome to Lyonesse. I'am Nuada the First King, Lord of Mag Duinn, the district you see before you." Nuada was an extremely big Faerie, even compared to his entourage who were also very tall, including the women. But to say that Nuada was tall was a gross understatement, Kieran who no one would ever consider short, only came up to his navel.

His eyes quickly found Kit's as if he knew him somehow, and his gaze was far less friendly than his words.

"This is him, is it not?" He addressed Kieran but he never looked away from Kit.

Kit swallowed, maybe he did recognize him, because the more he looked at Nuada the more familiar he seemed.

Nuada had long dark hair, a strap of leather pouches slung across his back and a bow at his back. His really striking features besides his height were the light dusting of bronze of his skin, and even the bright bronze of his eyes. In fact, as he looked around at the other people of Lyonesse that had followed their King, he noticed they all shared the same familiar bronze eyes. They were all wearing white robes with wreaths of white and yellow flowers. They could have been a welcoming party except their expressions gave away their wariness as they stared at their runes, whispering to each other in confused whispers.

He had a bad feeling he knew why they looked so familiar.

But only Ty would dare to ask, "Are you related to the Riders of Mannan?"

"And who is this one?" Nuada was obviously asking Kieran but it was Ty who answered again.

"Tiberius Blackthorn."

Kieran's hair turned to an ashen color that matched his face.

Nuada appraised him, his followers turning their bronze gaze on him as well. It was enough to make the hair on the back of Kit's neck stand up."Not much news reaches our kingdom since we were sealed away from the world, yet your name is one I have become familiar with."

The way he said that and the look on Kieran's face made Kit want to grab Ty and teleport themselves out of here.

"Yes, Lyonesse is a kingdom built by the descendents of Manann. The Riders were the last of his first born, their oath to the Unseelie King spared them from the curse that fell upon the rest of their kin. You speak to me, Blackthorn, no doubt related to the Blackthorn responsible for slaying my kin." He turned to Kit again. "And you are responsible for the disappearance of their steeds, trapping them in the fields that sealed their fate."

"Nuada, is it not possible to forgive them for their role? As I've stated the situation was beyond their control, besides he is of Royal blood, an heir to all of Faerie." Kieran tried to reason but Nuada dismissed him, waving a giant hand to silence him.

"I do not care what blood runs in his veins, only the blood that is on his hands."

Hypatia hadn't been joking when she said he wasn't in for a warm welcoming. At this rate he would be lucky to get out of here without a death sentence.

Kieran sighed, sparring Kit a glance that looked apologetic. "Very well, but Tiberius is hardly at fault for what his kin may have done, surely you of all people can agree to that?"

"Ty wasn't even really apart of the battle he definitely had nothing to do with their deaths," Kit added, catching on. Kieran couldn't save Kit from whatever judgment they wanted to pass on him, but they could still spare Ty.

"I only slung a rock at them, and that didn't do much to deter them," Ty added unhelpfully.

Jaime leaned in close to him. "You are not helping, _amigo."_

But Ty shrugged him off, "no one was keeping them on the field, even without their horses they could have left but they chose to fight instead."

Nuada acted as if Ty hadn't spoken. It was evident he didn't want to hear any of their protest, they were already guilty. "King Kieran, we have housed your Court, we have even supported your cause, but to ask us to bow to this human boy who had a hand in slaying our brethren is reaching past your means." He growled.

Kieran bowed his head. "I understand, he will meet with the High King."

Kit and Jaime exchanged a look. This is not what they came here for, it was bad enough that Kit's lineage was already being used as a political tool, but they were no closer to getting an army to help rescue Dru, and now Kit was being put on trial.

He looked over at Ty. His hands were balled into his fist, Kit could tell his fingers were digging into his skin, his brow furrowed in distress. Kit wanted to reassure him that they would find a way out of this, that they would still rescue Dru, but after everything that had happened in the Tower and the forest he just kept his distance.

He looked over to Kieran to try and catch his eye, to get any kind of signal from him things weren't looking as bad as they did. But Kieran was talking to his guards, the way he shifted his body away from Kit's told him, that yes, it was exactly as bad it looked.

88888888888

Kit, Ty, Jaime, and Kieran and his guard piled into one long boat making its way through a floating river leading to the other sections of the Kingdom. Lyonesse appeared to be divided into seven different sections, rings connected by floating rivers and channels as well as wooden bridges, and at the very center was a large stone mass that was a palace as well as a city carved into the stone.

Kit was leaning over the edge of the boat, thoughts of the danger that lied before him temporarily forgotten as he stared in amazement. He could see other boats departing from their districts, boats with white banners sailing high above, flowers spilling from the boats with maidens and fair men clothed in white being carried with their King's to the palace. The city's stood above the walls of the districts, apartments built into the walls, and Kit could see mermaids below watching the boats passing over their heads with a hungry look in their eyes.

"This is amazing, why didn't anyone tell me Atlantis was real?" He said, practically leaning out of the boat.

"Atlantis isn't real," Ty corrected, "Lyonesse is real, though there is little documentation on it, it's likely what inspired the stories for Atlantis."

Kit frowned. "I'm calling it Atlantis, I don't care." He loved things like this, fantasy worlds that didn't just exist in fairy tales, places he only dreamed of as a little kid catching the briefest glimpses of what was actually out there past the Shadow Markets.

The world was full of magic.

Not even Jaime could pretend not to be impressed as he looked around him with arched eyebrows. Startlingly, Kit caught a glimpse of Livvy swimming in one of the adjacent floating rivers, giggling as the current took her, looking more like herself then Kit had seen since she was alive. Sometimes he wondered if he even really remembered what she was like back then.

He spared a glance at Ty who seemed preoccupied, stretching his arms out to try to touch a school of fish who were darting around his fingertips through the invisible barrier that separates the ocean from Lyonesse. He looked more relaxed then Kit had seen him since Dru had left, as he tried to play with the fish, his face open in wonder.

But he knew as their destination approached that it wouldn't last.

Again Kit thought about talking to Ty, about the version of himself from Thule or the situation they were in, but it was hard to even look at him now after the visions from the forest and reliving that humiliation. Maybe now would be the time to finally talk about it so they could move past it, get everything out in the open once and for all, but he could still hear the warning from the Tower in his head and a terrible connection was starting to be made that he didn't want to see.

"What are you going to do about the Seelie Court, besides hiding?" Jaime finally asked.

It was clear Kieran didn't appreciate his accusatory tone but kept his composure. It wouldn't be long before Jaime got under his skin too, Kit thought to himself.

"Ash has taken over reign of the Seelies and his claim to both thrones is strong, as well as the power gifted to him through The Dark Artifices. Many support his claim to rule Faerie and believe he will end the disparity between us and the Nephilim. When Hypatia told us The First Heir was alive and Nephilim as well, I thought that he at least would have a claim strong enough to oppose him," Kieran answered.

Ty turned his attention away from the fish, the tension in his body was back like a thrumming wire. "You mean, Kit. You were hoping we would be the ones who found you, Childe Rowland _was_ an allusion to his heritage."

Kit remembered Ty trying to tell him something about the story before he fell over the edge of the Unseelie Tower.

" _That isn't the only version of Childe Rowland, but in this particular version Rowland is mentioned to be a child of a Queen."_

Ty had been trying to warn him that they might know who he was but in the chaos they had both forgotten.

Kieran nodded, "If Kit claimed his birthright many of the Seelies would abandon Ash. More importantly Ash's powers are only a pale recreation of what the First Heir was said to be capable of." Kieran looked at Kit. "Your birthright is more than palaces and foreign lands unknown to you, but the power that has slept dormant for generations."

Kit felt the weight of expectations come crashing down onto him, all of them staring at him waiting for a response to a sudden call for action his entire life had been trying to shelter him from.

"Great, should I be wearing a superhero cape to go with my new destiny or will a crown suffice?" He blurted out.

He was met with a brief silence before everyone responded at once.

"I'm going to shove you off this boat."

"Kit.."

"I sense you are deflecting with references I do not understand."

Kit sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine, what do you want me to say? I wouldn't even qualify as a highschool class president and you want me to run all of Faerie, a land I actually know nothing about. I've been pretty much useless this entire mission unless you count accidentally helping the enemy because I keep messing up. And those powers your talking about almost killed me the first time I used them, what happens when I push them too far?"

"There must be another way," Ty said hastily agreeing with him.

"You may not have the experience, but I do. We cannot win without you, Kit, whether or not you think you are the right choice, because there is no other choice."

"You're asking me to throw my life away." Kit wondered if he would try to lie, the way faeries do. Dressing it up with pretty half truths that were just as good as lies, the good he could do as King, how selfless and celebrated he would be with the luxury of wealth to give anything he wanted, anything but what he really wanted.

Kieran didn't do that, he stared at his hands, delicate long fingers decorated with beautiful rings, hands forbidden to hold on to the people he loved the most.

He looked up at Kit, meeting his eyes as he told him, "I know."

Kit was left speechless, he was really asking him to do this.

Jaime on the other hand, apparently had no interest in wallowing in Kit's pity party as he charged into the conversation. "Look, the only reason we are here right now is to get an army to rescue the prisoners from Ash, and who knows how long that will take, even if we wait around to convince everyone to make Kit King. You do know where Cristina and Mark are right now, don't you?"

Kieran looked murderous, his hair changing to a jet black to match his mood. "Of course I know they have been taken, do you expect that I am ignorant to the fact they are being used as pawns to lure me out? That their lives may be at stake because of me? Do not think I won't give myself up to get them back if it that is what must be done, even if it is just a ploy. I am no fool Jaime Rosales, but I'm beginning to have my doubts about you."

If it was anyone else they might have been at least slightly humbled by being told off by the Unseelie King, but this was Jaime and he showed no signs of backing down. "It's not just them anymore, they've taken Dru."

"Drusilla? But she's just a child, for what reason would they have to take her?" Kieran said truly surprised.

"She's not a child," Ty said suddenly, "she's a Shadowhunter and she asked us to trust her, that's all we can do until we are in a position to help." He wasn't looking at either of them, his gaze was straight ahead as he spoke, the refracted light traveling from unknown leagues above played across his face, bathing him in blue and green waves. Kit felt his heart clench at how breathtakingly beautiful he was even now.

He wondered how much of what he just said Ty actually believed, he was never the person to just sit back calmly while others did the work, even if it was fighting, or a noisy battlefield, Ty would never abandon anyone. He knew how much it must have killed him to admit that was all they could do right now.

"There is one last thing you must know before we enter the Palace," Kieran began hastily.

"Really? Just one thing? That's a relief, here I thought I might be at a disadvantage finding myself in a kingdom most of the world forgot even existed," Kit said sarcastically, his heart pounding as they came closer to the other boats flying white banners, already docking.

"Bite your tongue Shadowhunter, now is not the time. Once inside I cannot help you and I must warn you before you face trial." Kieran snapped.

"It's his defense mechanism when he gets nervous," Ty supplied, trying to be helpful.

Jaime snorted, "a real diplomat, what a great King you'll be."

Kit shot him a glare, "sorry, guess I'm a little on edge for some reason."

Kieran gave him a look. Seeing Kieran this panicked was probably the scariest part of this whole experience so far. "Lyonesse is as ancient as it's denizens, they are of an old magic, some say they are the first Faeries. For whatever the reason may be, they are not bound by their words as most of the Fair Folk are."

"So, you're telling me they can lie. Yeah, why not?" Kit said feeling any slimmer of hope leave him.

"We wouldn't want this to be easy on us, where's the fun in that?" Jaime added sarcastically. He went back to staring straight above them, straining to see the surface. Kit was beginning to suspect he wasn't as calm about being at unknown leagues under the sea, as he let on.

"It is not time to despair yet," Kieran said, but he didn't look like he meant it. "You are at least prepared, that is the most I can give you."

Kit voice practically broke, "I don't feel very prepared."

"That's because we are not," Ty broke in. His expression was very still but his hands gave him a way like always.

"We have arrived, my Lord," said General Winter who had been doing his best to ignore the small council being taken place.

The castle was carved into the stone mountain, balconies and terraces jutted from the rock faces, towers carved from the side blending into the mountain side. The bottom half of the land had what looked like apartments Kit had seen on the district walls, with a railroad track on the side of the mountain that wrapped around to platforms with stalls and scaffolds that lead to other market vendors, a city alive beneath the floating mountain.

"Welcome to the Palace of Danann."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru stood bare footed as the tide came in, brushing up against her legs. She felt the water recede. the sand between her toes pull away before the water gently lapped back. She looked out at the ocean, watching the stars reflected from the night's sky across the waters surface, dancing across their own shimmering sky with worlds beneath them, like the worlds above them.

And Dru knew there were even more worlds than that.

She didn't have to look behind her to know there were tall cliffs where her brother would climb, lizards sleeping underneath the rocks, and cacti waiting for some beach dweller to accidentally step on. Just like if she looked to her right she would see the Institute peeking out from the bluffs, and just past that the highway were oblivious mundanes drove past to get to the sparkling city, unaware of the dark things that could await them in that bright metropolis.

On her left she saw the pier, a living heart in the center of this peace. Dru had always like the pier, she liked the liveliness of the music, the carnival games she excelled at because of her Nephilim blood, and the ferris wheel that was scary and exhilarating.

But Ty had hated it since he was a child, so she stopped asking to go after Livvy died, not wanting him to feel left out. She didn't really mind though, looking out at the pretty lights and how they light up the shore turning the water from the distant black to colors like the northern lights was the best part and she could do that from the beach.

She followed along a set of footprints set across the wet sand. She danced around them, playing a game in her head guessing at who they belonged to. Maybe they were Helen's, after she came to the beach needing a break from running the institute. Maybe Julian needed inspiration for a new painting, or Emma had gone on a midnight run. She played this game, all the while running up the beach, passing the alcove Ragnor Fell had stayed in under the guise of a necromancer named Shade. The place always had a dark chill as she passed it, sometimes she swore she could hear voices from inside. Despite how much she loved most macabre things and the promise of seeing ghostly visitors, it never made her very fond of the place.

She found her own horror story was much less fun than she had imagined.

Finally, she came across a little sand castle just at the foot of the shoreline. It was the sandcastle her and Tavvy had made, somehow the tide hadn't taken it away yet. She noticed a new set of footprints now she didn't see before, footprints that perfectly matched her own, only now did she realize how much smaller the previous set she had been following were.

But before she could reach it, a wave came crashing down, tearing down the castle, leaving it nothing but a mound of sand that was easily washed away.

Dru cried out as she watched the waves carry it away, overwhelmed with a sudden loss. She could build other sand castles but it would never be the same as this one, it would be a different less important castle if she couldn't make it with Tavvy. She looked to the footprints but they had disappeared, the sand perfectly smoothed over.

All traces that they were here erased forever.

She whirled around looking for the Institute but found nothing amongst the bluffs, just the surrounding desert.

She knew it was there, it had to be somewhere, so why couldn't she see it?

The darkness of the cave seemed to loom ever present as she looked around for her home. She was standing right in front of the entrance, the only familiar landmark left on the beach.

The only thing she could hear was her heart in her ears, the cold breath of death from the cave on her face as the empty vastness surrounded her.

8888

Dru awoke with a start, sweat plastered her face, her gear sticking to her skin. She felt her hair tangled and matted against the pillow. She sat up, closing her eyes tightly she tried to picture herself back at the beach before everything had gone wrong, but it was gone, just like that sand castle, the dream already starting to slip away.

"Here."

She turned her head to see Ash sitting next to her, holding a damp cloth.

She took it from him, wiping her face. She wondered how long he had been sitting with her, or how long she had been asleep for that matter, but as usual his face betrayed nothing.

She noticed her sleeve rolled up as she washed her face, and for the first time noticed the slight sting on her forearm. Turning her arm around she saw a freshly drawn nourishment rune.

Ash stood up, one hand in his pocket as he walked over to his desk to examine a sword that hadn't been there earlier. Dru saw a pattern of stars as he took it out of its sheath.

"That rune will stave off the worst effects of starvation but it will not sustain you," he said as he looked at the sword with disinterest before sheathing it.

He frowned at her. "You need to eat, but I'm guessing if I handed you a plate of food right now you would refuse it like the others."

He looked bored, and distant, all of his walls were back up. It was hard to believe he was the same boy from last night.

Dru looked down at the bed and lavender comforter in embarrassment. "When my father and uncle were young they went on a mission to Faerie where they were captured and tortured for seven years but only a day had passed in our world. My father survived the trauma, but my uncle suffered from it for the rest of his life."

"I did not know that," Ash slowly said.

"I know the dangers for a Shadowhunter to eat the food of the Fair Folk," was all she said.

After a long pause Ash spoke again, "It was smart not to underestimate the Seelies, and I have no right to demand your trust, but if you refuse to eat the entire duration of your stay you will die."

"And how long is the duration of my stay going to be?" She finally found the nerve to ask.

He looked her right in the eye as he answered, "you are welcome to stay as long as you like, I've already expressed how I wish for you to become my new ambassador but I won't force you to stay. You can leave whenever you want."

Dru didn't answer. She was reminded again of those footprints in the sand, how lost she felt when they were washed away, but she couldn't leave yet, not without Mark and Cristina.

His shoulders relaxed just slightly when she stayed silent.

Dru instantly felt guilty.

"In that case I have a suggestion," he said taking her silence as an answer, "if I were to take you to a mundane restaurant that served mundane food, prepared by mundanes, then you would have no reason to refuse, right?"

Not that Dru really believed Ash would deceive her now anyways. After last night she just couldn't muster that same cautious skepticism she had before. She guessed she just wasn't as smart as Ash thought.

"But how are we going to get there exactly?"

Ash gave her a knowing smile, " _That,_ you already know the answer to."

Dru thought it over, "all right but I need something to change into first."

"Anything in particular?"

She was smiling too now, "something black."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Their boat drifted into the harbour, the only one with a black banner. Several dock workers, all of them bronze eyed and pointed ears, tied the boat to a post. There was one Faerie standing tall and proper in his suit with trimmed leaves and silk that looked like water, awaiting for them. When they all made out of the boat he gave Kieran a sweeping bow so low his nose almost touched the cobbled stone.

"My King, they are expecting your arrival first," he said. As he stood back up straight as a rod he pressed a small acorn into Kieran's hand who accepted it with a nod.

"I will be going ahead, Evander will look after you. It's best you get well acquainted now." Kieran said, which didn't sound at _all_ ominous to Kit.

He exited, entering a large gate with his guards, Evander swiftly turned his attention to Kit.

He gave him another sweeping bow, his slick ponytail following over one shoulder, his long jeweled earrings swaying. But when he looked up to meet his eyes Kit almost took a step back.

Everything about Evander seemed poised and proper, except for his eyes, there was something wild about them as they swirled with color like a crashing tidal wave.

"My prince, it is an honor. Long has Faerie awaited the return of The Heir." Evander said.

"Uh, you really don't have to bow to me," Kit said, taken aback.

He straightened up immediately. "Perhaps you would prefer me to wave a banner at your approach? Or is an organized parade more your taste, my Lord?"

Kit honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"All of that seems abundantly unnecessary," Ty said.

Jaime looked at him like he was appalled. "For the future King of all Faerie? Surely not! I hear only _lowly_ Kings get parades, I think an orchestra singing a ballad in your honor is more appropriate."

Ty frowned at him, "why are all your suggestions so noisy?"

Evander nodded sagely, as if the suggestion was not only acceptable but potentially do-able.

"A bow will do nicely, thank you," Kit said before Jaime could give him anymore ideas.

Evander took them into the hall chatting the entire way about Kieran's responsibilities and the current affairs of the nobility Kit had never heard of.

The hall was tall, plain stone with hardly any decoration in sight, just torches lighting their way with an eerie green flame.

"Such as it is, I of course expect we will go over this in more detail when I prepare you to succeed Lord Kieran, of course," he continued.

Kit decided now wouldn't be the best time to announce he didn't actually want to be King, and just asked instead,"Uh, excuse me if this sounds rude but who are you exactly?"

"It is wise to be aware of your companions at all times, prince." Evander nodded approvingly all the while never actually answering Kit's question. "Speaking of, once you're crowned King you must become familiar with your gentry and appoint members to your new court to support you." He gave Ty and Jaime a curt glance, "and who are these Nephilim you have insisted on trailing you, you do know the rules of the Unseelies, do you not?"

Thinking on his feet Kit replied with, "They are important supporters of mine, this is Tiberius, my advisor."

Evander blinked, scrutinizing their runes, "and is this other Nephilim part of your court as well, Sire?"

"As a matter of fact he is, this is Jaime Rosales, my Royal Pain in The Ass, it's a new position." He explained

Evander examined Jaime with renewed interest.

Jaime however smiled, extending his hand for him to shake. " Pleasure to meet you. You can just call me an Ass for short, everyone does."

Kit stifled a laugh with his sleeve.

To Evander's credit he never lost his professionalism as he shook Jaime's hand. "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure." He did however start regarding Ty with a little more scrutiny. Maybe he thought Ty was after his job.

888888

The hallway led into a huge circular room. It reminded Kit more of a Fortress's foyer than a council room. A large platform circled the far wall where the Kings were seated in tall thrones that towered over the room. Green banners depicting simple designs of a boat floating a top a waterfront, lined the room. The middle throne was raised highest amongst the rest of the Kings, above it there was a large banner with a golden snake.

Evander lead them into the center of the room. There was no carpet or rug, just bare cold stone beneath their feet. There were a few balcony seats above them, filled with a few spectators Kit supposed must be some nobles of Lyonesse. In the center was a more grand balcony with a miniature throne of the Kings where Kieran and his Court were.

The room became dead silent as they entered, all of the low murmerings, casual conversations were hushed into silence as they approached, their footsteps sounding equally small in the huge space and jarringly loud.

A rumbling voice filled the room when they came to a stop. "You may address the Council of Kings, Evander of the Unseelie Court, and announce your compatriots." It was the King sitting at the center, Kit assumed he must be the High King. He had a bushy bronze beard with one single braid tangled in the mass. His hair was a similar tangle, partly pulled back but the overall look was still unruly.

Evander bowed low, his hands held behind his back. As far as Kit could tell from the look on the rest of the spectators faces, he alone seemed unaffected by the atmosphere.

Kit certainly wasn't.

"As you will it, Sire. Before you stands Christopher Herondale, the rightful heir to both the Seelie and Unseelie crown, descendant of Auraline. The possessor of magic unprecedented of a both equal and terrible power. A promised savior of prophecy in Faerie's most dire times. Chosen by the Angels, and breed of most excellent stock." Evander extended his arm towards him.

Kit couldn't help but stare dumbstruck in horror at the lengthy introduction.

The King's eyes stared down at him, his lips curled contempt. "Is he now?"

Kit tried to return his stare with anything but an uncomfortable grimace.

"And what of the other two, humans are they?" He looked over to the King on his right who whispered something in his ear.

"This is Tiberius Blackthorn, his adviser." He waved for Ty to take a step forward besides Kit as he introduced him.

Whispers broke out as he said his name amongst the Unseelie's, the Kings kept their composure but Kit could see their eyes sharpen at his name.

"And this is his Ass," Evander waved over Jaime.

Kit had to fake a coughing fit to cover up his laughter, Jaime just smiled back up at the High King with his patented obnoxious smile.

Ty turned away from all of them, head shaking. Kit guessed he didn't find it as hilarious as they did.

"Jaime Rosales."

Kit looked over at Evander, his eyes flashing with a sudden swirling brightness. He caught a glimpse of the briefest twitch of his mouth. He was actually enjoying this.

The High King glower soured even further as he leaned forward in his throne. "Very well, his advisor, and his _ass_ , may stand trial with him." The man outstretched his arms now as he spoke, which was pretty impressive seeing as how gigantic the Kings were to regular people. Kit noticed their thrones looked like they were once meant to seat even larger men then them, maybe twice the size of bigger. "I should welcome you, promised _savior_ , and companions to the great Kingdom of Lyonesse, but I will withhold until your judgement." Every other word seethed with contempt for him, made all the more obvious with how his deep voice carried through the room. "I am Ollathair, High King of Lyonesse. This palace shall serve as your place of trial, as well as my home."

Kit gave a curt bow. "Thank you, your grace, for potentially welcoming us into your home as well as what I'm sure will be a fair trial." Kit tried to be charming, he really did, he was just never really very good at it. He could lie and convince people, but he just wasn't really _likeable._ Kit really wished he had asked Mia what she ever saw in him.

"Of course," Ollathair sneered, and Kit remembered Kieran's warning.

 _Liar._

"First, it might be prudent to address the transgressions," The King to Ollathair's left said. Kit noticed that each King had a different colored crown with a different number of prongs. Judging by Ollathair's bronze seven pronged crown and Nuada's, who called himself the first King, black crown with a single long prong at the center, Kit figured they represented their districts. This King's crown was the color of a deep forest green with six prongs, the Sixth King. "Do you understand the crime you committed against Lyonesse and it's people, prince?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Kit answered.

The Fifth King, with eyes like fire responded. "Watch yourself boy prince, if you desire mercy." His hair danced with brightly colored highlights whenever it hit the light.

Kit didn't get a chance to respond as the Third King bent forward, waving away the other King. "Nevermind all of that, I would be very keen to know exactly _what_ you are." He was the only one of the council that didn't look hostile, instead he seemed curious. He was obviously the youngest of the Kings too, at least a head shorter than the others with a round youthful face.

"They are what we call Shadowhunters, my Lord, or Nephilim if you prefer," Evander answered.

The Kings exchanged glances with each other.

The Fourth King straightened up casting a nervous glance at them. "Surely, not the men of renown? This is a different breed entirely."

Evander bowed again. "You are correct, forgive me for not clarifying."

Kit watched the Kings relax again. The way they talked made it sound like they had met a different kind of Nephilim, and they must have been terrifying. Kit could only think on one other references to Nephilim besides Shadowhunters.

But they couldn't be that _old_ , could they?

The youthful Third King frowned in confusion. "So, you are not human then?"

"We are essentially humans, just with a few bonus," Kit said, pointing out his runes.

His face lit up in fascination. "Interesting, I have not seen the creature called human before, nor Shadowhunter for that matter."

Ollathair gave him an exasperated look, though Kit couldn't help but notice how much softer his expression was. "Yes, Mac Cuill, I am sure many of us find their kind to be very intriguing but that is not what we are here to discuss," he told him. His voice was even gentler, sounding more like a tired but firm father then the intimidating King he was trying to present.

Mac Cuill just shrugged as if he found the council meeting a boring obligation.

The Sixth King tried to redirect the conversation again. "You had a hand in the slaying of our most esteemed kin, The Riders of Mannan. You are responsible for killing their steeds, trapping them on the battlefield."

"Technically I only vanished the steeds. An important distinction, they're probably still alive somewhere," Kit said.

"Where?" Mac Cuill asked with slight interest.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't exactly in control of my powers since I had no idea I even had powers," Kit said.

"You expect us to believe you were completely ignorant of your powers yet you were conveniently able to harness them just in time to save your skin. You spout lies, you arrogant child!" The Second King suddenly barked. He had been sitting quietly with his arms folded until now, his glare twisted his good looks, never leaving his face during the entirety of the conversation.

"Bres.." Ollathair warned. The Second King, Bres, sat back still glowering.

"He asked for an honest trial, I am being honest."

Kit glared back. "Just a few weeks before, I thought I was just a normal human, I couldn't even beat Ty- Tiberius in a fight, so yeah I'm telling you the truth when I say I had no idea I could teleport people with my mind."

"And how are we to know you did not know of your lineage?" Ollathair asked.

"It's true, I was the one who found him when he was still living with his father keeping him hidden as a mundane. It's also true he obviously had no training in combat or magic from his combative skills at the time," Ty spoke up.

Kit pretended not to notice the look Jaime shot him.

"Words are easy to claim but impossible to prove," Ollathair dismissed.

"Then what is the point of this trial if there is no way I can prove anything to you?" Kit demanded.

"What indeed," Ollathair smiled smugly.

"If you would allow me, your grace, the Unseelie Court would like to offer a defense in the interest of seeing him wear the broken crown as the new Unseelie King," Evander offered.

There was a brief rustling in Kieran's balcony that caught Kit's attention. A few Faeries shifted uncomfortably, Kit could tell that Evander was not speaking for the entire Unseelie Court.

"I will allow it," Ollathair nodded.

Evander gave him a pleasant smile. "You are most kind my liege. As you understand the Riders have served the Unseelie King for thousands of years, not just my Lord's father King Arwan but King Branwen before him and so forth since their contract was made. It was at King Arwan's orders that the Riders eliminate the First Heir's line, and their reason for coming to the plain the day their lives were taken, however, since his demise and Kieran took his place the Riders would be bound to _his_ will if they had survived, and as you can see, Lord Kieran does not share King Arwan's desire."

The room became very quiet.

The King with brightly colored hair spoke up. "What of the other one, his name is Blackthorn, he is related to the Blackthorn that killed the Riders, is he not?"

There was an eruption of exclamations and questions in the balconies at that.

"You confirmed your relation to me earlier, as well as your part in the battle, you cannot lie about it now." Nuada said.

"I never intended to lie," Ty said, "the Blackthorn responsible is my brother, it was an act of self defense and I was at the battle but I didn't kill any of them or even injure them for that matter." Ty wasn't exactly meeting their eyes but it was close in an obvious attempt to not bring any more suspicion on them.

"As I see it, we may not be able to punish the prince for his role, or even your brother directly, but would it not be true justice to punish the brother responsible by taking the life of _his_ brother in retribution for the brothers and sister taken from us?" Ollathair asked his council.

There were murmurings of agreement amongst the Kings.

Kit started to panic.

He took a step in front of Ty. "You can't do that! I'll take full responsibility, give me his punishment!"

Ty grabbed ahold of his arm. "You can't! They'll kill you!"

Kit looked at him, eyes wide with fear, his eyebrows disappearing into his black hair. His eyes darted across his face, searching for a reason like he couldn't believe Kit's outburst.

But Kit could.

"But they are not killing you." He turned away from him, pulling his arm out of his grasp. "Forget about Tiberius Blackthorn," he told the council, "and give me his punishment, after all I had more of a hand in their death then he did. You wanted a reason to punish me, right? Now you have me." He put every once of what his father told him about convincing people into what he said, he measured his voice, he believed they would be convinced, he met their eyes willing them, because he _needed_ to convince them. It wasn't an option to fail like in the forest with the redcaps, or back in the Shadowmarket with Barnabs Hale.

He was able to pretend to be calm until now.

But like hell would he let them touch Ty.

He watched as their skepticism instantly died from their eyes as his words convinced them. He could tell as they shared glances that it was working. Kit was giving them exactly what they wanted and as he spoke he could feel his words adding to that fire.

"We agree, you shall take his punishment in his place," The Council said in a strange unison.

It was almost surprising how quickly they agreed to it, but he wasn't about to question whatever strange magic granted him this miracle.

Kit was feeling strangely relieved now that Ty was out of harm's way despite the fact that he just arranged his own death sentence, until Kieran interrupted.

"But I do not."

The council turned in their seats to look up at him.

"We need the First Heir to win this war, his life is _not_ negotiable, Ollathair."

"You find as long as you are a guest in Lyonesse, that it is," Bres growled.

Kieran waved his hand to silence him. "I have allowed your council it's delegation, now it is my turn."

"How dare you demand the delegation of our council, you ungrateful brat!" The Fifth King raged.

"When it comes to matters of the Unseelies, then I will intercede, Delbáeth, as you are now interfering with my Court," said Kieran cooly.

"And how would the Unseelie King expect us to proceed after he has accepted punishment?" The Sixth King asked.

"You want Lyonesse to one day return to Faerie and remain its own sovereign kingdom separate from either Courts. But the Seelie's new King sees himself a conqueror and will no doubt attempt to absolve Lyonesse with the rest of Faerie and Shadowhunter kind. Support Christopher's claim to the thrones and make an alliance for sovereignty, that is what's in Lyonesse's best interest."

"He's right," Jaime spoke up, "I've been an acting Faerie ambassador and having tried to work with the Seelies I can tell you Ash will not leave Lyonesse alone, he thinks ruling all of Faerie is his destiny."

"There is no other option, we need a king who can challenge him, and the only one is the First Heir." Kieran said firmly.

There was an outcry from the Unseelies, the previous mumbling turned into a full blown revolt at the idea, shouting insults at Kit and all Nephilim.

"It appears your people do not want him as King, Kieran, what do you propose to do about that?" Ollathair asked over the outcry.

Kieran didn't look bothered by the lack of support of his own Court however, he just calmly waited for them to stop their jeering. After a moment he began to speak again, the Unseelie's protest falling into silence as their King spoke.

It showed more about Kiearn's leadership than the ancient Kings of Lyonesse's intimidating stature. Kieran didn't rule with fear, yet when he spoke above his Court's protest they quieted for him, only because they loved him.

There was no way Kit could earn that kind of loyalty from anyone.

"I propose a trial to prove he is worthy of succeeding me, and ruling Faerie."

The High King seemed amused by this, "You are requesting a King's Trial?"

"Yes I am, surely no one can object to that? He will either prove himself as a chosen king or he will likely die in the attempt."

There was pause amongst the Unseelie's before they erupted into cheering, chanting "King's Trial! Kings Trial!"

Kit looked over to Jaime who shared his dark expression. But Ty was staring into the crowd, he looked bewildered and maybe even pained.

Kit could understand the first part, Ty was the kindest and gentlest person he knew, he probably couldn't fathom anyone cheering for someone's death. But he didn't want to think of why he might be pained, he didn't want to think of how much this might hurt him, how much they both had to lose.

Ollathair gloated as he turned back to Kit. "Well, who am I to deny the will of the people? Besides, it has been a long time since Lyonesse has seen such a spectacle. Do you accept the terms, Christopher Herondale?"

Everything slowed down for Kit, the cheering, Ollathair's words, everything. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, Evander was still smiling, his eyes swirling eerily, Kieran looked nervously down at him, breaking his facade. Ty was messing with his gear, the expression on his face couldn't be argued now and Kit couldn't bare to look at him. He would almost welcome Jaime's obnoxious smirk or one of his snide comments, but even he looked serious.

He didn't want this, he never wanted any of this, not to be the First Heir, not to be a Shadowhunter, not to lose his father and mother, relying on the hospitality of strangers. He had accepted becoming a Shadowhunter, embraced it even, and he had so much gratitude for meeting the Blackthorns, and getting to become apart of Tessa's and Jem's family. But the truth was none of that was his choice. And why was that? Because he was running. He was running away from this moment before he had ever known who he was. Taught to lie, and steal what he needed. taught to hide and stay in those dark corners of Downworld out of sight. But what good has running ever done if he was always going to end up here? What had it ever done for his mother besides losing her parents, then her husband and child before dying alone.

Because that's what happens when you run, Kit thought, you get shot in the back. If he could just make one choice, just this once, he decided that if someone was pointing a gun at him he would rather stare down the barrel and face his enemies head on.

Because it was like Ty had said, Shadowhunters don't run.

He met Ollathair's gaze, his eyes no longer like bronze, but a hungry flame trying to devour him. Ollathair may have a gun, but he was the one choosing to fight.

"I accept, your grace."

Ollathair stood up, his massive figure towering as he clapped his hands together. "By my right as High King, Let the King's Trial began!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

It had a lace styled fringe, a corset in the middle with an embroidered leaves design and at her chest was a winter tree that had lost its leaves falling down past her corset, and yes it was black. It was beautiful and Dru felt more than a little ridiculous in it.

Ash had magically transported them into a small village with just the touch of his hand. It was cobbled street, a pristine river ran behind them as well as stone footbridge. In front of them was a collection of little shops with slanted roofs and yellow stone walls, one of them being a small bistro.

"Where is this?" Dru asked, looking around. It was twilight, and there wasn't much commotion in the streets, she could see oil lamps lighting up the restaurant from the fench window.

Ash shrugged, "No idea really, I saw a postcard with a picture of a place that looked a lot like this once, but I forget where it said it was."

Ash seemed to be enjoying the new scenery too, though he was careful about expressing it.

"That's amazing!" She stated.

"Hmm?" He cast a glance around him to try to find what she had found amazing.

"No, I mean you, that you could do that."

He was much less careful at showing his surprise. "For the toll I had to pay I'm glad it has some benefits.."

Dru felt the chill in his words. That's right Ash was a weapon, that's what Clary and Jace had called him, the weapon Sebastian had left behind in Faerie. What made that cruel fact even worse was that his powers were only granted to him by the Black Volume of The Dead.

"Lets get inside," Ash ignored his own ominous comment.

Dru nodded, it was pretty cold out and her dress didn't come with a jacket.

888888

They were both seated in a booth by the window Dru saw from outside. It had a nice view of the river, and the oil lamp at the center of the table was a nice touch, but Dru was pretty sure their waiter thought they were a couple.

"What a lucky young man to have such a lovely lady accompanying him."

The waiter said, taking out his notepad and pen.

"Is there anything I can start you two with?"

Ash gave him a terse smile. "Some wine please, a glass of your merlot."

He said it so confidently the waiter didn't even blink. "Of course sir. And a glass for you miss?"

"Yes…" Dru answered slowly. Luckily he didn't seem to notice as he took the rest of their order and left, leaving Dru to cover her mouth to suppress her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked her.

She uncovered her mouth, still grinning. " I've never had alcohol before!"

Ash gave her a small smile at that. "Really? No wine or anything?"

She shook her head. "It's illegal until your twenty one, at least in some places." Since she had no idea where they were they could be in a place where the drinking age was lower, or maybe it was just the fact that she was often mistaken for being older than she was.

Ash apparently didn't know this because he turned around to look for their waiter. "Do you think he'll ask?"

"Can't you just make him not ask, anyways?"

He gave her a confused look. "I thought you didn't want me to use my powers like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "And you're really going to choose _now_ to stop?" But she didn't get an answer before the waiter returned with their sandwiches and wine, prompting her to shut up.

"Please enjoy." He said before leaving them, clearly missing their conversation.

The wine was immediately forgotten as she took a whiff of the food, it was just a sandwich but it smelled like a god send. She felt the nourishment rune respond to the presence of actual food begin to sizzle and burn out.

She stuffed the sandwich in her mouth, not even caring about the crumbs falling down her front.

Ash who had been cutting his sandwich into perfectly bite sizable squares with a fork and knife, watched her pick up her's with both hands and gnawing at it, and then put the silverware back down. "I think I may be overthinking this."

Dru flushed and slowed down her pace, feeling a little embarrassed she wiped the crumbs from her mouth. "I think when you start using silverware to cut sandwiches you've crossed the line and just started showing off."

He laughed. "To cut anything with a fork and knife is a very important princely skill."

"Anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

He returned it with a mischievous smile she hadn't from him before. It was nice. "Anything."

"Well, to shovel your food no matter the quantity is a very important skill when you have six siblings," she claimed before regretting saying that she shovels all her meals at large quantities.

"Not that I _do_ that with every meal," she added hastily looking down at her dress. "Where did you get this dress anyways? You may have noticed I'm not exactly the size of most Faeries."

Unexpectedly, he said, "I think you're beautiful.".

She looked up at him, there was a softness in his voice and shyness about how he looked away from her and a blush that was very noticeable on his pale skin. It wasn't the way other boys had told her that in the past, the way guys did when they wanted to let you know you were attractive in a commodity sort of way, something to be looked at or possessed, whether she wanted to hear it or not.

Ash made it sound like it was a simple truth of how he felt about her, making himself vulnerable instead of her. It sounded genuine, and Dru just didn't know how to respond to that.

"That probably sounded weird.." He muttered.

"Maybe a little bit, but it was also nice," she said.

There was a bit of an awkward moment before she asked again. "So, where did you find this?"

"It was made for you," he answered, "not by _me,_ I didn't take your measurements, the tailor did. She's excellent at telling people's measurements with one look, though her work tends to be a bit embellished."

"Okay, that one is a little weird," she smiled shyly up at him.

He tensed before he saw her smiling and relaxed. They both started to nervously laugh before it turned genuine.

"So, how does mundane food add up against food of the Fair Folk?" She asked him again when they stopped laughing.

He nibbled on a piece of his sandwich, picking up one of his perfectly sliced squares with his fingers, abandoning the silverware. He looked strangely peaceful as he thought, in the backdrop of cozy bistro, she thought it would have been nice to see him like that more often. Just a boy free to make his own choices and mistakes without crushing consequences forced upon him.

She wondered if Jaime would hate her if she knew what she was doing right now, having lunch with the enemy while everyone else was probably worried.

She wondered why it mattered to her so much.

"It's much better than the food from Thule, which I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything there that wasn't stale, or just not made for consumption. I'd say it actually rather refreshing, the magic from the Faerie food tends to be sweet, and it stays on your tongue. After awhile everything starts to taste bitter sweet."

Dru took a sip of her wine and scrunched her nose at the taste. " _This_ is a taste that's going to stay on my tongue, and not in a good way."

After a few sips, though, she started to enjoy the tartness of the drink more, and she started to few a little warmer, and more relaxed.

After they finished their drinks Ash ordered them some hot chocolate which warmed her up even further. It was probably the best hot chocolate she had ever had, it was thick and coated her throat with the sweetness as she sipped it.

She looked over to the window, with a jolt she saw a flurry of snowflakes gently drifting along the breeze, sticking to the glass.

What month was it? When they left for Faerie it was just the beginning of the fall in late September, and now it was cold enough to snow? Were they gone a month? Three months?

What did her family think? Were Mia and Mason still trying to cover for them or did they go to the Clave, afraid they weren't coming back?

She sunk deeper into these thoughts afraid that she had somehow put herself into a different timeline then her brother, Jaime and Kit, because she entered the mundane world. Did time already passed for them since she had been sitting in this little bistro? Enjoying the scenery while they were probably risking their lives.

She was lost in these thoughts when Ash asked her a question pulling her back to the table they were sitting in.

"About before, why did you ask me that question?" His voice was as somber as her thoughts, his tone matching her sudden mood change.

" _Do you know the color of the ocean at midnight?"_

That's what she had asked him, but she barely remembered doing it. She had thought she was already dreaming, her consciousness barely hanging on.

She thought about it, stirring her coffee with her spoon. "I guess I was thinking about the beach at home in L.A. and was wondering if there was a place, or anywhere, you would want to return to if you could," She said.

Ash looked down at his mug, staring into the hot chocolate as he answered. She wondered what he saw reflected back at him. "The answer to both of those questions is, the color of unfathomable black lit up as pale blue by the moon with crashing waves of white foam."

She stared at him wide eyed, a wave of a dark blue so deep it was bottomless, crashed the sands in her mind like a brief flash of memory.

He _did_ know.

After a pause he continued, still looking down into his mug, he looked like he had casted his mind back in time to whatever place he was remembering. "There was a little cottage on a cliff by the sea my mother gave to me and Jace to stay in when I first came back from Thule. It was a bit lonely at times when Jace was out, but it was the first place I felt safe, with no enemies watching. And when Jace was there it felt like a home. It was the only place I think I ever felt relaxed."

Maybe it was that cottage by the ocean he went away to when he got that far away look in his eyes like right now. A quiet reprieve, safe in his memories where no one could invade.

"Then maybe you should go back there," she suggested.

He gave her a skeptical look.

"I mean it, things might have changed since you last went back there, and I know it's scary to think that the home you loved will be gone but it won't change how you feel."

He shook his head. "Not without Jace, it's not the place I loved without him." It was a bitingly honest comment, she was surprised he admitted it out loud to her.

Maybe she could try to be honest too. "When I go home, my sister won't ever be there again, my brother will hopefully be accepted at the Scholomance in another continent, the brother who raised us won't be there to take care of us now that he finally has his own life, and the little brother I always babysitted and took care of doesn't need me anymore. It won't be the home I remembered and loved. And even this won't be the first time my home will change, like in the Dark war when I lost my father or when my mom died of cancer before that."

Ash was studying her, trying hard to grasp what she was trying to say.

She took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is, no matter all of that, it's still my home, and I can still make new memories much different from my old ones that I can cherish too."

Ash looked out the window, she could tell by the distance in his eyes that she just couldn't seem to reach him. "It's just not like that for me. Not when the best things in my life aren't even real."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by that?"

He turned back to her, his green eyes piercing suddenly. "What if it's not just about Jace, what if it's about the things I've done? What if I don't deserve to go back to that?"

She thought of the iron in his bedroom, and around his bed, sleeping in fear of those watchful enemies he spoke of, but he thought he didn't deserve a life without those things?

Dru just stared back when the waiter suddenly reappeared to slide them the check before making his leave.

Ash broke his stare to look down at the check in confusion.

"On, no," she said, leaning in to whisper, "you've never eaten at a mundane restaurant before have you?"

"Not...exactly," He said, realizing he might have made a mistake.

"So, your telling me you don't have money to pay for this?"

"You know currency is such a mundane concept…"

Dru smacked her head with the palm of her hand. How did she not see this coming?

Ash tried to give her an appeasing smile. "It's like you said earlier, is it really even necessary when I can just-"

"No! You are not using your power to steal!" She argued.

He craned his neck around the booth, looking towards the exit. "Then I guess we'll have to do it the mundane way." He motioned for her to follow him as he stood up from the table.

She gave an exasperated sigh before getting up to follow him.

They walked side by side, staring straight ahead, their pace picking up as they got closer to the door when they started into a full blown sprint out the door.

Only one person came running out after them yelling in several languages, but they had no hope of keeping up with two Shadowhunters. They hopped an iron gate, running out in front of a few cars, their headlights lighting them up like a spotlight before they ducked into an alley, laughing the whole time.

Dru didn't know why, maybe it was the wine, or how ridiculous it was that she was running through the streets like a mad woman, making a dine and dash with a Faerie prince, that she thought was so funny.

When they were finally done running, Ash was leaning on the wall laughing, and Dru was trying to catch her breath with desperate gasps between her laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that!" She laughed.

"I don't know why, it was your idea," Ash said.

"It was not!"

Ash smiled at her, his back against the wall now that he had stopped laughing. "You essentially _did_ , when you demanded I couldn't just 'suggest' that the waiter forget about our bill." He tilted his head to the side. Dru couldn't help but notice that he had brushed his hair back from the run. Snow flakes falling in his hair, his skin flushed from the cold. She couldn't tell if it was the look he was giving her now or the run that made her heart pulse a beat faster.

"You do that alot, has anyone told you that you're bossy before?"

She scoffed, and smacked his shoulder. "That's real rich coming from you!" She smiled, "besides, I think it's good for you to have someone boss you around for once."

Coming back down from the adrenaline, Ash suddenly decided to hide away his smile, turning away from her. Dru wished he wouldn't, he looked so much more natural, more himself when he smiled then the faraway look he usually wore.

When he turned back his smile was gone, replaced with that distant stare. "What I was trying to say earlier was that I didn't always do the right thing, I was just worried about myself, and surviving. I never wanted to be that person, I wanted to be someone brave enough to risk my life for others, someone admirable. And when I finally got the chance to make my own choice…" His voice trailed off. "It wasn't what I thought it would be," he finished.

Dru knew how he must have lived his life, what kind of things he might have had to do to keep Sebastian from killing him, and could she really blame him for that?

She leaned against the wall with him, brushing his shoulder with hers. "I don't think any of us really get to make our own decisions all the time. There's plenty of times I think when your forced into something, or you just can't do anything. So, I think what really matters is just making the decisions you can make count." At least that's what she hoped. Lately, she kept making mistakes, but maybe she still had a chance to make a choice that would make all of those mistakes much smaller.

Ash didn't say anything for a moment, then finally, "you are also very smart, and I can at least admit that _that_ is good for me."

888888888888888888888888888888

When it was finally over, and the Kings decided they could wait to see Kit's blood spilt, Kieran took them up to their rooms, with the assistance of Evander. Kieran eventually managed to persuade General Winter that he didn't need to accompany him, and that Kit was unlikely to try to assassinate him. Apparently the Palace of Dannan had plenty of room to spare, because they were given a tower that was carved into the mountain all for themselves.

Kieran brought them inside the common area of the tower, plush cushions laid on the floor, window panes that looked out into the ocean lined the walls, and there was even a nice fireplace. There was a table against one of the stone walls that held bowls and trays of fresh fruit. Not much of a last meal but whatever, Kit thought bitterly.

On the way there Kieran explained how the King's Trial would work, sort of. Apparently, there would be numerous trials until he found the King's Stone and claimed King. The trials could happen at any time anywhere. He could be taking a leak one moment, and then the next could be magically standing in front of a dragon he was supposed to slay.

So, what he was getting was that there was no way to prepare and he was definitely going to die.

"You can see the staircases leading to your rooms, one for each of you," Kieran pointed out.

"That's convenient," Jaime said.

"That is the magic a Faerie may possess when acting as a host in their own dwelling," Kieran explained, before turning to Evander. "You may return to your duties, and inform anyone asking for me that I'm occupied."

Evander gave him another one of his signature low bows. "Of course my King, if anyone requests your presents I shall inform them you are busy conspiring with the prince."

"Evander.." Kieran said.

He made another bow as he left. "My apologies, I will work on my sense of humour so it does not displease you." And with a wave of his hand Evander magicked the door shut before anyone else could say a word..

"I can not get a read on that guy, and that's coming from me," Kit said.

Kieran sighed, "Evander has his musings."

"Do you really trust him?" Kit asked him.

"Of course," Kieran said sincerely.

"What sort of trials are these going to be? Are these going to be some kind of gladiator fights or what?" Jaime asked.

"I couldn't say, though King's Trials used to be common in the Unseelie Court to deal with the problem of multiple heirs, I have never seen one. No doubt they will test your cunning and bravery."

"I'm going to guess these tests aren't going to be straight forward are they?" Kit soured.

"More than likely they will try to deceive you in anyway they can."

The room fell quiet. Kit was surprised Ty wasn't asking any questions, usually when he's faced with a problem he focuses entirely on finding a solution, but he had been quiet the entire time.

They discussed it a little further, but Kit only found it added to his anxiety since Kieran really couldn't tell him anything, eventually Kierand stood up to leave.

"I think it is time I find Evander and make sure he hasn't done anything too amusing," Kieran said with a frown. "For what it is worth, I do not believe this will be your ending, Christopher Herondale."

"Just call me Kit."

"King Kit does not exactly sound very poetic," Kieran said with a wary smile.

"Good, maybe people won't say it then."

Kieran made to leave but before he closed the door, he said, "I am sorry about the burden that's fallen on you Kit, though I cannot tell you I am sorry you have come. I can promise to give whatever help I can give. But that is not-"

"Yeah, I get it, there's not much you can do," Kit interrupted, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Maybe not that I can do," he added meaningfully, his hair turning a shade softer before leaving.

Kit let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair as the door fell shut.

Jaime had already plunked himself down on some cushions, holding a bowl of fruit. Ty was standing near the window in the shadows. Kit wished he could tell him that no matter what he was going to keep his promise and rescue Dru, that at the very least he wouldn't let him lose another sister. He desperately wanted to talk to him, he couldn't deny a part of his heart telling him just to finally come clean, if he was going to die at least he could die completely honest for once in his life.

If he could die for him then why couldn't he be honest with the person he loved?

But really, what good would it do?

Jaime sat up, looking at him but despite how casually he was laying around, the look he gave him was completely serious, "So what are you going to do? It doesn't sound like there's anyway you can survive these trials."

Kit wasn't sure what gave Jaime the right to act concerned about him now, after all he was right him, this was all his fault to begin with.

Finally, Ty spoke, "That's because they are _meant_ to kill him, this is the Unseelie Court regardless of Kieran's leadership they are known for their cruelty." He said grimly. The shadows were hiding his face, obscuring his expression. Kit knew he was keeping his distance, it had been obvious since the Shattered Forest, maybe that will be what kills him instead of the Trials.

But something about Ty's comment and the look Kieran gave him sparked something in him.

Not hope exactly, but confirmation on a plan he had worked out in his head.

Kit turned to them, rolling his eyes."Obviously, we're going to cheat."

Hopefully you guys will like where this is going and looking forward to whats coming next! For those of you wondering Kit and Ty might not have had alot of interaction of these past two chapters but they are heading fast to a breaking point.

I'm pretty nervous about this one, I won't lie, tell me what you guys think!


	14. Eternal Night

Kit remembered when he was ten years old, or maybe he was eleven. He couldn't really remember exactly, it was around that time that the years started blurring together. All he knew was that Sebastian Morgen-something had won some important battle and started turning Shadowhunters into evil versions of themselves.

The world was becoming more and more dangerous. He was no longer living in a world that was divided by the mundane and magic. It didn't really mean a whole lot to him at the time beyond the constant moving and the fact that they stopped going to Shadow Markets because there were no Markets to go to. That was when he really started to understand how bad things were. The Shadow Market was his whole world. Was there even a time when they didn't exist? Things started to sink in slowly with the warlock sickness and the news of more and more attacks coming more and more frequently by the day.

But on this particular day he was still just a kid without a bigger understanding with what was going on besides that he was hungry, and they couldn't risk going to open places like Markets or things anymore.

Johnny had gone to see if one of his old clients was alive after tracking him down to see if he could barder for some protection magic. That meant it was Kit's job to wander the nearby streets for anyone he could scam for some quick cash, or easy targets for pick pocketing. It was always a dangerous job running cons for his dad, even more so now, but he was used to Johnny treating him more like a partner than a kid. Besides, with all the rumours going around it was unlikely they were gonna live long lives anyway, and right now Kit would settle for any other death that wasn't by starvation.

It was a clear blue sky but despite that there was no one on the sidewalks and scarcely any cars driving by in what Kit would imagine was a usually pretty busy intersection. But then again he didn't really know, this was the third place this week they had been to looking for a safe place to crash. And Kit was realizing more and more how little of his home city he had seen before.

It was pretty quiet too with only the sound of the rare car driving past and a car alarm going off in the distance.

Kit decided not to investigate what was going on with that in light of recent events and continued down the street.

It wasn't long before he found another car parked partly on the sidewalk and the front door ajar.

Kit stopped, trying to do his best to peer in without getting closer, he didn't see anyone around or inside but he had to admit that it was suspicious.

Just as he was about to go with his instincts and turn back around his stomach twisted painfully adding to his nausea, reminding him he hadn't really eaten anything in a few days.

Kit took a deep breath and started walking purposefully towards the car in hopes of finding anything, _anything_ at all.

Cautiously, he stepped around to the side, inching closer. He could see the dash was a mess, papers scattered everywhere as well as the seats. Kit kept his eyes as he walked slowly, his hand reaching for the door. Just as his fingertips were close enough to touch the door, he heard a soft crunching noise and froze.

It was too late for Kit to even realize he had made a fatal mistake as a dark garrish figure appeared from underneath the seat, a tentacle shot out wrapping around Kit's wrist.

He screamed, trying to jerk his arm back as the creature pulled him towards the car.

Tiny prick points were stinging his arm causing a burning pain that amplified the more he struggled. He tried to grab onto the door with his other hand, attempting to close the door on the tentacles but the creature gave another powerful tug and his hand slipped free.

He had no weapons, and he was too small to free himself, all he could do was scream all the while knowing it was pointless.

Kit closed his eyes, not wishing to see what happens next when he heard a thud and an inhuman screech. Kit felt the pressure released from his arm, instead replaced with a dull burning.

He opened his eyes to see an arrow along with the now severed tentacle embedded in the car door.

A tall man in all black casually stepped into view. He took out a dagger from his belt, flipping it in his hand before plunging it into the demon that disappeared with another screech.

 _A Shadowhunter,_ Kit realized.

The man looked to be in his early forties with light brown skin and noticeable marks Shadowhunters wore, traced on his skin.

The man turned around to look at him before Kit could register that he should run away.

Kit took a step back but the man reached down and grabbed his arm, just above his injury causing him to wince in pain, forcing him in place.

"Do you know what that was?" He demanded, his voice was low and urgent.

"A-a monster!" Kit stammered, barely remembering to play ignorant in his shock.

He tried to pull his arm back, but the man ignored him. The man was obviously strong, his hand reaching completely around Kit's skinny arm.

"You need a healer." He had an accent but his english was well pronounced. The man examined his arm a little longer before finally letting go.

His wrist was black where the tentacle had been, yellow pus was oozing from the puncture. It was already swelling painfully.

"Come, child." He said not gently, as he reached for him again.

Kit jumped back from him, realizing the man intended to take him somewhere.

Fear and anger surged through him again.

He had been defenseless against that demon, just a kid screaming in terror, and this man casually walked up as if it was no big deal. Taking his time to dispatch the thing, and then grab him while he was still processing almost _dying_ , as if he had the right because he was a _Shadowhunter._

Now he thought he could just take Kit wherever he pleased without warning?

Kit eyed the man again, he saw several blades strapped around his waist, a bow strapped to his back with a full quiver of arrows.

He knew what he had to do.

"My father, he's hurt! He went to see a warlock for help but something went wrong...he.." Kit purposely trailed off his eyes darted to his feet to look more convincingly distraught.

It was worth it to drop the pretense because the Shadowhunter didn't even notice and took the bait, "Warlocks, there demons now. They always were," he hissed through his teeth.

Kit felt wave of rage at the man. Sure the warlocks might be demons now, but they were humans more than any Shadowhunter ever was. Any bit of guilt he might have felt about what he was about to do left him there.

His father had been right, Shadowhunters were idiots.

88888888888888888888

He lead him to one of those alleys that housed a few apartments. The kind where the apartment part of the building was just cinder blocks and cement. The windows were either boarded up or missing altogether. In the case of Johnny Rook's associate, it was a purposeful look of abandonment.

Kit made to open the door when the man pushed him roughly to the side and out of the door frame. He stepped across the threshold, pulling something from his belt that flared to life with a brilliant light as he muttered something under his breath.

Kit quickly followed behind him yelling as they entered the apartment, "Hey, dad I'm back!"

The Shadowhunter whirled on him for the sudden outburst, Kit smiled back for just a flash of a second before there was a loud crack, and the Shadowhunter crumpled to the floor.

Kit jumped back at the sound, his heart beating wildly, he saw his father standing in the shadows in the hallway with a smoking gun.

"Since when do you have a gun?" Kit raised an eyebrow, pretending he wasn't freaked out.

"Rule number one Kit, never be caught without a gun."

"I thought rule number one was never to get caught with your fingers in someone else's pockets?"

"Rule number three is to always keep your story straight," He added after his comment, walking out of the shadows to take a look at the Shadowhunter.

Kit's eyes were reluctantly drawn back to him as well. He didn't die quickly, like in the movies, he wormed and writhed as he lost his strength, clutching at the wound between his ribs. He had never seen someone die before, his eyes seemed locked onto the man's staring back at him. He didn't seem so arrogant now. He was gulping for air, his eyes looked like they were begging to know why Kit had done what he did, to the man that just saved him.

But just because he was dying didn't change anything, he told himself. He was still an asshole, and a racist, and he was probably planning on kidnapping him first chance he got like his father had told him stories of.

That's right, he did what he had to do, as soon as they entered the apartment he called out to his father. It was a sort of code they had, since usually it was a bad idea to make an announcement of his presence like that, especially when his dad was working. There was no telling what kind of client he was dealing with, or how accepting they were if they knew they had company. That's why his dad always had him locked away so much, for his protection from people like the man bleeding out at his feet.

He just did what he had to-

His father stepped up, held the gun straight, and without warning, let out a shot right into the man's head.

Blood and other things Kit didn't want to think about splattered everywhere, the walls, the floor, his father's clothes, and Kit's face.

"Why-?" His voice shook, barely louder than a whisper.

His father ignored him as he kneeled by the Shadowhunter-the body Kit corrected, it was just a body now-and started picking through his belongings.

Kit just stared in shock at the body.

"These are good quality weapons, I have a feeling they will sell nicely with everything going on" his father said taking the quiver of arrows from the dead man. He grabbed the hilt of the blade the man had, it had sputtered out in a pool of his blood as he fell to the floor. "And I know a demon who is always looking for _adamas_." He didn't say good job, but Kit didn't really expect it either. He knew he did the right thing, he wasn't a kid that needed a pat on the back or anything.

Johnny stood up, and gave Kit a once over, "I wouldn't bother wiping the blood off, we still need to move the body. Pretty soon, though, I doubt we will have to even bother covering up the bodies," He said moving over to the small kitchen.

Kit didn't realize he was even shaking as he went to wipe the blood from his face, and quickly pushed his hands in his pockets to hide it.

He wasn't sure how to think of how his dad was talking, it sounded like he planned on there being more bodies to dump, _way_ more. And what did he mean they wouldn't have to bother covering it up, wouldn't they be in trouble by the Clave? Or whatever was left of where this Shadowhunter came from?

He was glad that his stomach was empty as his eyes fell back on the dead man. His stomach gave an uncomfortable heave, but Kit's body was too tired to get sick, instead he just continued to stare, his eyes locked in place.

It wasn't his fault, he rationalized again, they had to survive, the Shadowhunter would have done the same, anyone would, that's what his father was talking about.

"Kit," Johnny called.

His head weakly looked over to his father. He suddenly felt very weak indeed. His dad was holding a knife over the propane stove he had turned on. The metal was heated up, a cool silver turning red as blue flames licked the blade.

"Let me see your arm."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash was dragged from his bed in the middle of the night for a meeting with his father. That was never a good thing, but tonight especially put him on edge. His father had been growing restless because one of the vampire clans lead by Raphael Santiago had escaped him once again. From what he heard the vampire had been smart about keeping his allegiances vague, but lately he had grown bolder with his contempt, and his father had taken notice.

He had been in a fit of rage all day, so Ash had made sure to stay away with the excuse that he was studying or training. His father's moods were always unpredictable but never in a good way when he was like this.

All Ash had to do was keep out of the way until his father eventually captured Raphael and killed him. Then he would likely feel a spurt of generosity brought on by a sense of accomplishment, and give him some Bel Air house or something as a way to pat himself on the back.

And if Ash was really lucky, maybe he would forget about him altogether for another day.

But not tonight, apparently.

The two Endarkned shuffled him inside a large gym Sebastian had outfitted into a training area and armory, there was even an arena he would sometimes make his Endarkened fight to the death in, not that he needed more fighting pits.

They walked through the hall, Ash looking straight ahead as they passed the severed arms holding demon lights that lit up as they walked by. All the while he didn't talk, he didn't really talk much in Thule, everyone here was just an extension of his father and that was the last person he wanted to talk to.

Sebastian's sense of decor used to disturb him when he first came here, but now all he saw was an expression of his father's boredom. Sebastian didn't care about ruling, not really, as far as Ash could tell he didn't care about anything except directing his hate at everything he couldn't understand and couldn't have.

It was because of Clary, Ash thought. Because she had rejected him, everyone had rejected him unless they weren't human. He talked about his other family sometimes, that was always the first warning sign he was going to enter one of his darker moods, and it was going to be a bad day. He always talked about how they weren't good enough, they were too weak or stupid so they couldn't understand why they needed him.

Ash would have called it insecurity but that was too much of a human emotion for his father to feel. But when he first met him, he didn't know that, he thought he could make his father love him if he proved he was worthy, that he wouldn't leave him like the others did.

But he had been very wrong, Sebastian didn't want to love him, he wanted a perfect image of his nepotism.

And Ash wasn't like him because unlike his father, he wasn't a sadist. He was a masochist, because it must have been some sort of sickness that made him take pleasure in the fact that he wasn't like his father. He thought he must be sick because that pleasure only him caused him pain as Sebastian slowly started to realize this, and yet he still couldn't help wanting to be anything but him.

The only thing was that Ash didn't know what he wanted to be like.

They came to the end of the hall in front of a doorway, the door left ajar waiting for them.

They didn't say a word but left him with a sneer.

 _You don't have to tell me, I already know what he wants with me,_ he wordlessly thought at them.

They left him there and Ash wasn't going to hesitate, if he hid from Sebastian he would the punishment would be far worse.

Besides, although he didn't know what he wanted to be or what he even could be besides a prisoner, he at least knew he wasn't a coward.

He had been a prince once, promised to never have to bow to anyone, not even fear.

Ash entered the room, leaving any expression or emotion at the door as he found his father examining a pair of knives. On the table beside him, Ash recognized the Shadowhunter Codex.

Sebastian let him to stand without acknowledging him as he continued his inspection.

Ash knew they looked alike, they had a similar build, the same cheekbones, the same fair hair and pale skin, and from behind Ash could pretend that his father shared his eyes instead of the black empty ones he hated to stare at.

But the mirror behind him shattered the illusion, no green eyes, no sign of life, no spark.

Finally, he turned around, his eyes catching Ash's immediately and held his gaze. Sebastian did that a lot, staring into his eyes, and he knew exactly why, though he never could tell if it was a good thing or not. What he did know is that his father often said the only visible blemish Ash had was his ears, a sign of his downworlder taint. Nevermind that they both shared demon blood. He had no doubt that Sebastian didn't actually care about that, what he cared about was that it made him look less like him.

But his father never said anything about his eyes.

"Well if it isn't my _studious_ son, finally finding the time to see his father," he sneered.

"I see you have redecorated," was all he said back, taking a look at the large mirrors that lined most of the walls now. Sebastian seemed to have something of a complex when it came to trying to always be able to see a reflection of himself. He wondered if his father ever felt it was unnecessary with Ash around, or maybe he was compensating for the disappointment of his son.

"It's been so long since we have found a rebel to make some decent furniture out of, I've had to do something with the place." He said kicking the glass table to grab his attention.

Ash did look at it. He remembered that table, it had a glass top, the bottom was the curved spine of a mundane girl who found herself with a group of rogue Shadowhunters when she was still alive. The spine was arched to prop up the table, the arms and legs being the support. Her skull set atop the table as a decorative centerpiece.

Sebastian had him sit and watch as he tore the girl apart. Called him weak when he grimaced, when he tried to look away he had grabbed his hair to make him watch, and when he vomited later, Sebastian had beaten him for it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ash thought he could remember her scream, but it was a distant sound, even then. He had thought if he pretended to be somewhere else, if he could pretend it wasn't really happening then he could forget it.

Now Ash couldn't even really connect the girl to her skeleton, he knew but he couldn't feel it.

His father wanted him to see the table, wanted to see his reaction.

But he didn't get one as Ash regarded the table with disinterest. It wasn't even that hard to pretend not to care, all he had to do was not think about it.

He spent a lot of his days not thinking about what was going on, it started to feel like he wasn't even alive.

A scowl flashed across Sebastian's face, displeased about the lack of reaction. That was how it was lately, if he did show emotion Sebastian would exploit it, if he didn't he would either get bored or push him even further until he got what he wanted.

"I've called you here because I think it's time I've tested what you have been learning. You have been studying so much lately, you should have the Codex and all of the classics memorized."

Ash fought a grimace, this was the punishment for avoiding him when he wanted someone to take out his frustrations on. "Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance," he quoted.

Sebastian's face froze, and Ash had to fight the instinct to look at his father's hand that was still holding a knife.

After an agonizing second, he broke out into a cold smile. "At least you have remembered some of the things I've taught you, though I wish it wasn't Confucius, Confucius was an idiot. And I would like to think my son isn't an idiot," he said threateningly.

Ash didn't reply.

"But if what you are trying to tell me is that you didn't study, then I suppose I'll just have to teach you the lesson myself."

Ash felt his body grow cold, it was a strange reminder that he was still alive, at least until he turned numb from the feeling.

"Stand with your back against the wall," Sebastian commanded.

When Ash made to turn around, he took a quick scan of the room. Making sure Sebastian didn't notice.

No Jace. Not that it really mattered, there was nothing he could do, bound as he was to Sebastian's will.

As he took his place, Sebastian laid out the throwing knives he had been examining.

"Recite the Shadowhunter Oath, line by line. Each time you get something wrong, my aim may find itself less accurate as well." He narrowed his eyes, staring at Ash's vitals.

Ash knew he didn't care about the Oath or even being a Shadowhunter unless it suited him. He wanted Ash to learn things Valentine had taught him, because he didn't know what else to do with him, and if he got it wrong he could punish him.

"Begin."

Ash gritted his teeth pushing down his hate. He was helpless to do anything, even with his power, it could not affect Sebastian because he didn't have the emotions his powers controlled.

"I hereby swear: I will be Raziel's Sword, extending his arm to strike down evil." Ash spoke the first line.

 _Thud._

The first knife hit somewhere above his head. Ash continued pretending he wasn't here, he could be back in Faerie looking up at the blue sky he hadn't seen in so long. What color was it again? Blue wasn't accurate, not for the sky the Wild Hunt rode through, a spectral force riding through a pathway of stars. It was deeper, vibrant with shades of green and even gold.

The color of that girls eyes, he thought suddenly. The strange Shadowhunter girl he met what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I will be Raziel's Cup, offering my blood to our cause." _Mission_ , his mind quickly corrected, but it was too late he allowed himself to become distracted.

 _Thud._

The knife embedded itself right next to Ash's neck, but still he didn't flinch, setting his father with a steady gaze. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of giving him what he wanted.

He couldn't change what was happening, he couldn't leave, but he still could control himself, not even his father could take that away.

"A mistake already on the second line? Don't make my hand slip again, Ash," he warned, casually plucking another knife from the table.

The blood rushed to his ears as he suspended his escape to rid himself of the distraction he usually used to protect himself. There was a slight tremor in his hands as he focused on the present, on the Oath he was trying to recite and preventing his father from killing him out of boredom. Still, he willed himself to keep his composure.

"I will be Raziel's Mirror; when my enemies behold me, let them see his face in mine." His voice came steady, unlike the erratic beating of his heart.

 _Thud._

It hit near his knee cap, tearing his pants. Ash didn't know why, he had said the line perfectly, he knew he did.

His father was playing with him, and it worked as his concentration slipped again.

"I will serve with the angel's courage."

There was no sound as the knife swiftly found its way into Ash's shoulder, not a thud or even a scream.

His knees buckled slightly as he grasped his wound, feeling the blood pour through his fingers, staining his shirt. Pain seared through him, still he bit it down, tasting blood on his tongue.

"You missed the beginning of the second stanza, I guess you really are an idiot." He picked up another knife already aiming it him. "I think that qualifies for an extra reprimand."

Ash felt the hatred in his heart boil like a rising swell, it took all of his will and pride to bury it back down.

He watched his father ready to let the knife lose, he saw the twisted smile on his face.

But one day he wouldn't have to smother those flames, he would let them grow until they consumed his father and he choked on the smoke.

One thing his father had ever done right was to name him Ash, and he would know why before the end.

But before he could release another knife, the door swung open and Jace strode in, dressed in Shadowhunter gear with a gun strapped at his side.

Sebastian lowered his knife, his eyes widened, making the black of his eyes look dilated as he looked over at him. "What is it Jace? Can't you see I'm training my son?" He snapped as harsh as a whip.

"I thought you might want to know there's a group of vampires suspected to be Raphael's near the Civic Center."

Sebastian was immediately on alert, Ash completely forgotten as he bled onto the floor. He quickly fastened the remaining throwing knives to the strap on his leg.

His eyes blown wide like a shark smelling blood, and Ash could tell he was working into a frenzy.

"I'll cut them off with a few Endarkned, send a group of Ravener's to catch them off guard and meet me there." He ordered, rushing out the door. "Then he will see what happens when he opposes me when I make him watch as I drain the blood from his idiot followers."

Ash watched his father go, "I will serve the angel's justice." He muttered the next line under his breath with bitter resentment aimed at his retreating back A sentiment he was pretty sure his father had never comprehended.

Jace's golden eyes flicked over him. He always had the same distant look in his eyes and a darkness at the edges of them, he wondered if they had always been there before he was bound to his father.

He seemed to hardly registered him, his mind already set on accomplishing the task his father gave to him. So, it surprised him when he turned around and grabbed a little box off one of the shelves that had emergency supplies they had to keep since runes no longer worked, and handed it to Ash.

"And I will serve with the angel's mercy," Jace whispered the next line of the Oath.

Ash stared after him in shock, still holding the box of supplies as Jace left to finish out his orders.

Jace _did_ know, even now he remembered.

 _Until such time as I shall die, I will be Nephilim._

 _I pledge myself in Covenant as a Nephilim,_

 _And I pledge my life and my family_

 _To the Clave of Idris._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit had no idea just how bad things could get as his world quickly descended into a permanent darkness, and if Kit had been the dramatic type he would say he meant it as figuratively as he did literally. But Kit wasn't that dramatic, it had been so long now that the world had been wrapped in a heavy fog, that tight sheet that hid away the light and constricted until you felt you would suffocate, he could only think of it as normal.

He was no longer a kid anymore but a teenager, he didn't know how old he was. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed anymore. The seasons seemed to die along with the sun. They never made a big deal out of his birthday to begin with, and now it seemed even more trivial to take time to celebrate when they were constantly on the run and struggling just to survive.

That was all that mattered, surviving to see another day of impenetrable darkness.

On this day, Kit remembered they were running a quick job for some vampires Johnny still had connections with. He had no idea what Johnny had on them that convinced them not to kill them on sight, and Kit felt his ever growing resentment of his father's intel expand.

He never told Kit his information, who he had in his network, whatever blackmail he had at his disposal, prefering to keep his son in the dark. But why? How was it better that Kit stay ignorant? What happened when Johnny died, or did he plan for Kit to die with him?

All he knew was that he was setting him up for failure. Kit was at the mercy of his father as long as he kept his secrets to himself, robbing Kit of any agency, ensuring he would stay by his side.

But Johnny wouldn't be around forever, not even for long, Kit was willing to bet. And he was determined to find out whatever secrets Johnny had kept up his sleeve before that time came.

They were in an old compound building, Kit didn't know if it was once a police station or fire department. The walls had been stripped of wall paper and fallen into ruin that the occupants were careful not to replace, least they make the place look like it was lived in and draw unwanted attention. There was a small group of mundanes who had made this place a refuge. It was rare to find humans, nonetheless a small community, they were careful to slip under the radar with strict rules and as many safeguards humans knew to use to protect themselves like crosses and holy objects.

So, when they ran into a group of vampires Johnny offered them a deal. They would deliver them the small colony they had found in exchange for their lives, and of course, the pickings of whatever the mundanes had left behind.

It was a long con they had been running with these people. They had stayed with them for awhile for the sole purpose of eventually robbing them. They gained a reputation amongst them as mysterious and odd drifters but ultimately friendly and helpful. They were generous with sharing what they had smuggled. And why not when they would gain far more back when they took back everything they gave them and then more? You didn't survive this long without obtaining something worth your life. And in their case it was the amount of food they had stored in the sewers they had access to just outside the building, providing a convenient escape route and storage.

Sewers wouldn't have been Kit's first choice to store food, but better to have a hidden reserve then none at all. Besides, it might be gross but what about the world wasn't anymore with rain that burned like acid and slime demons mucking up the streets while they played traffic cop for Sebastian Morgenstern.

The only thing missing from their plan was a way to get rid of them all at once, and just as they suspected it wasn't long until an opportunity arose. It was something like a miracle when the deal was made, except Kit was pretty sure God didn't exist, and if he did, he wouldn't grant miracles to people like Kit.

It wasn't hard to run through the compound and convince everyone that Endarkened soldiers were on there way. After all, they were the kind drifters who offered them medicine and supplies, why wouldn't they believe them?

No one questioned it as they all ran to the fire escape at the far end of the building that leads to the sewer and their escape, or at least it would if it wasn't for the vampire's lying in wait for them.

The only thing they grabbed as they ran for the door, was there loved ones, leaving behind plenty of valuables to pick through as they ran quickly to their deaths.

They got to work immediately, in case the vampires decided they weren't satisfied and went back on their deal.

"I'll take the rooms on this end, you search through the other half so we can get out of here," Johnny ordered.

Kit regarded his father with scrutiny as he watched him ruffle through a nightstand. A single curtain hung up on the ceiling to separate this place from the rest of the 'rooms'. If he left him alone he would be free to pocket whatever he found without telling Kit.

Did he know something Kit didn't?

He was always suspecting Johnny lately, he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them out grew the use of the other, his dad wasn't about to put Kit's life above his own, and like hell was Kit going to make Johnny his first priority either.

Reluctantly he agreed, knowing he would look through Johnny's things when he was asleep later. His dad couldn't hide things from him like he used to when he was a kid, Kit was getting smarter. His only concern was that Johnny was realizing that too.

He reached one of the rooms on the far end of the hall, not too far from the fire escape. It had a door that was barely hanging by its hinges, but before Kit could even take a look inside, someone came around the corner.

Kit froze as he recognized the boy. He was around his own age, with dark hair and hazel eyes. When they were living here, Kit's idea of pretending to be friendly mostly involved him keeping to himself so he didn't rub anyone the wrong way. Kit wasn't exactly a people person, and since he didn't expect any of these people to live for very long, he had very little interest in fixing that just for strangers closer to death then they knew.

Ian and his brother had been one of the few people he ever really occasionally talked to. They didn't seem to mind his bitter attitude, Ian having a bit of a chip on his shoulder himself and his younger brother being too nice for his own good.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Evan," he said his brother's name, looking past Kit for him.

"I haven't seen him. He's probably already out there, you should hurry," Kit tried to usher him out.

Finally Ian came to focus on him, his eyes narrowing as if he was just now realizing it was suspicious that Kit was still hanging around. "What are _you_ still doing here?"

"I'm looking for any stragglers, really just go. If I see him-"

Ian's eyes darted past him suddenly. Kit's heart sank as he heard Evan behind him.

"Kit? What's going on? I saw your dad in Kyle's room, putting his things in his bag." His tone wasn't accusatory, but Ian's eyes were as he looked from his brother back to Kit.

 _Fuck._

"The hell is going on?" Ian demanded, as he marched towards him.

Kit didn't waste a second thinking about it. As soon as he was in reach Kit struck out, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall with his left hand. With his right he pulled out a small knife he had hidden in his pocket and stabbed him in the side.

Kit grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall again to cut off his scream.

Ian spat on him, holding onto his shoulder to try to leverage himself back up.

But now Kit was really angry. Why couldn't he just make things easier and get himself killed with everyone else? Why did he have to fight him?

He raised his knife, his arm already arching downwards when something smashed against his head.

Kit stumbled, letting go of him.

He looked behind him to see Evan, that stupid kid, holding half a loose floor board, the other half laid broken on the ground.

Blood trickled down Kit's face from where a loose nail scrapped his skull

 _What the hell? What the hell?!_

Anger blind sided him as he whirled on Evan, ripping the board from the terrified kid's grasp.

Kit forgot about the knife in his hands as he hit him again and again with the board, making sure that stupid nail hit him everytime.

He was already crumpled on the ground. Kit barely registered the crying and screaming for his brother but it only took a few hits for him to fall silent.

The look of fear and pain that had been on his face was somehow only pissing Kit off even more.

 _If you were so scared why the hell didn't your run!_ He screamed in his head.

No, instead he decided to make Kit kill him, what a dumbass, what a pathetic little-

He was slammed from behind. Ian tackled him, using whatever strength he had left to ram him into the far wall head first.

Kit felt his vision slip, and a lurch of nausea as his head felt like it had been cracked open. He caught himself from slipping down the wall, but as he turned around his vision swam with colors.

Ian wasn't paying him attention anymore as he crawled over to his little brother, blood smeared across the floor from his wound.

Through Kit's tilted vision he could see Ian leaning over his brother, cradling his face in his hands, calling his name.

"C'mon Evan, It's okay, we're going to be okay. Wake up, c'mon _wake up!_ "

Kit stumbled for them, trying to hold onto his fragmented consciousness.

Ian turned to see Kit coming for him, his tearful eyes quickly hardened at his approach. He couldn't stand, but still placed himself as if to defend his brother.

Kit felt his anger return to him as he watched him pathetically try to defend his useless brother. As if he could in this state, as if it even mattered. _Why even bother, what's the point?_

He couldn't understand it, he didn't _want_ to understand it.

He felt the bitterness like a cure, giving him focus through his concussion.

Kit kicked him, losing his coordination he practically fell on top of him. Ian held onto his arms, his nails digging into his skin, and Kit did the same, struggling to stay on top as they tried to push the other aside.

Evan stayed still underneath them while they struggled, if he wasn't dead before he would probably suffocate under the weight of his brother trying to protect him.

Kit let out an enraged scream, wrenching his arm free he let Ian swing a punch at him so Kit could grab his knife lying next to them.

He plunged the knife into his neck, blood squirted everywhere.

Ian started to convulse as the last bit of blood he had left poured onto the floor.

He watched, breathing hard until he finally stopped moving. Gone was the boy who had tossed him energy bars and traded snide comments about the other members of the colony. Just like Kit always knew he would be, he was dead.

Even in death Ian's body seemed to lay over his brother almost protectively, his head resting near his brothers as their blood mixed together. His hands were curled over Evan's shoulder like he was trying to comfort him still, even in death.

Something in him snapped then, some unbridled rage of all the emotions he couldn't place.

Kit's vision went red as he started stabbing Ian again and again. He couldn't stop, and he could think of no reason that he should.

He couldn't think at all.

He expelled all his rage, all his energy as he kept stabbing him, he had no idea how many times before he finally stopped. All he knew was when he finally lost the strength to continue, their faces were unrecognizable behind a mask of blood, Ian's head was all but severed. An unmistakable sliver of white bone was visible in visceral mess.

Kit rolled off them, he tried to stand but he lost the feeling in his legs and collapsed again.

His nausea came back again forcing him on his knees as he threw up.

Weak and shaking, he dug his knuckles into the ground in frustration. He felt the pain run through him, it was pleasant, familiar, and _relieving_ , more than killing, more than sleeping or eating. Pain was the feeling he could always go back to, that one constant and the one thing that was safe to feel among all those other feelings he didn't want to name.

But pain he knew, and when he felt pain then he felt the anger, and then the anger would often bring more pain.

It was the only two things he needed to feel to survive.

And if surviving to see another day of that impenetrable darkness was all that mattered, then pain and anger were the only two things that mattered.

So, Kit punched the ground until he was sure his knuckles broke, and he let that pain restore him.

888888888

"Sounds like you ran into some trouble," His dad smirked looking unconcerned when Kit found him.

Johnny raised his sunglasses to look his son over, "Should I ask how the other guy looks?"

Kit let the curtain fall behind him as he stood in one of the makeshift rooms, covered in blood that mostly wasn't his. "Maybe you should take a look, it's what you sent me out there for wasn't it? To be your attack dog if anyone came back."

The sunglasses fell back over his eyes, but Kit knew his father well enough by now, had seen his poker face as he scammed countless people out of their money, and their lives.

Kit took a step towards him, Johnny remained motionless but Kit knew behind his shades he was watching carefully. "Of course, if we both stuck together we could have ransacked the place quicker, and your gun would have done the job better than my knife."

With a new numbness that had settled over him, he stopped a few feet away from his father and pulled out his knife and pointed it at his father. The blade still dripping with blood. "So, what is it? What did you not want me to see?"

Johnny cracked a smile, "Really, your going to threaten me with a knife when you know I have a gun? I know I taught you better than that." His hands were already slipped into his trench coat to out pull the gun Kit knew he always had. That was the second rule he had taught him.

Kit pulled out what he had in his pockets. "Oh, you did." He showed off the bullets he had taken from the revolver.

And rule number one, never let anyone see you with your fingers in someone else's oversized trench coat.

Johnny paled, letting his hands fall out of his pockets. "I've always said you were an advanced boy. But I don't think your thinking this through, kid. What's your plan? Kill me if I don't feel like telling you?"

"What do you think? I'm your son, what would you do?" He asked in part because he wasn't sure what he would do. He had seen people kill for less and Johnny had raised him to be capable of anything if it meant surviving.

But even he didn't know if he could kill his father, the only person in the world that he belonged feel alone was a much different thing then to actually be utterly alone. And even if Kit had grown resentful and distrustful of his father, he had never lived without him either.

Johnny considered him for a long moment before wordlessly giving him his answer, pulling something from his neck.

Kit felt something in his heart turn black at his father's answer, a new absence he had already accepted. This was the person his father believed him to be, and if his father believed, the one person who knew him at all thought this about him then he wouldn't argue.

He would accept the role, just another killer in this heartless wasteland.

He looked at the necklace in his father's hand. It was a slim silver chain that had been hidden under his collar. A pendent of a bird glinted and caught Kit's eye immediately.

It looked delicate, and valuable, and utterly useless.

"What is it? Is it enchanted?" He demanded to know.

Johnny gave him a crooked smile, the only kind he had, "It was your mother's."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Getting Jace to safety was not easy. After his father was killed the Endarkned died along with him, and though Ash certainly didn't consider that much of a loss, it did mean that all the places his father had tried to turn into his own kingdom of Edom on Earth was now over run by demons. And they were not as inclined to listen to him as they had been for his father.

Ash had to fight his way through the nightclub Sebastian like to pretend to play court in, slaying demons all the while trying to defend a dying Jace.

He could have used his fighting skills, but Jace had taught him well and he managed to get to the medical supplies. Ash used every first aid kit, potion, and Faerie ointment his father had stockpiled.

Still, Jace had fallen into a feverish sleep and hadn't wakened, but he hadn't died either.

He wasn't sure why, the bond between him and Sebastian should have killed them both when Sebastian was ran through with the Mortal Sword.

It was a miracle he was even still breathing, maybe that was the benefit of having more heaven in your blood than hell.

But Ash was desperate, and if heaven wouldn't save him then maybe the powers of hell would. He ripped through the pages of the Black Volume looking for anything in his power to perform that could save Jace's life. It quickly became apparent that there was nothing in this burnt up world left that would allow him to perform the spells that could repair Jace's body. Ash felt bitter regret that not even the powers the Unseelie King thrusted upon him could help him. Maybe if he had killed the King's son, Prince Kieran, if he hadn't hesitated, then he might have grown strong enough to have power over life and death.

Ash flew him over the city when he felt it was safe to move him again, knowing full well that demons would come flooding back in the nightclub smelling blood. He ended up finding sanctuary in a most unlikely place as he flew above the bluffs near the beach until he happened across an Institute. A Shadowhunter Institute.

The wards had been down for a long time, and the residents slaughtered as far as he knew. But the amount of holy objects and runes decorating the walls despite being less potent, might still have deterred some of the lesser demons from the place.

Ash found an old mattress and laid him in the entryway, not wanting to go further into the building in case they found themselves surrounded.

He waited in silence beside Jace through the days and the nights, not that Ash could really tell the passing of time besides his own growing fatigue. Despite how tired he was he was too scared to close his eyes for fear of what would be left for him when he opened them. It was the first time he truly felt fear in a long time, and even longer that he had been afraid for someone else.

Ash rested his head against the yellowing wallpaper. Some of the drywall was visible after being chipped away by insects and other demons that had tried to inhabit the walls. Leaning his head to the side he could make out the kitchen at the end of a dark hallway, at least the entryway was faring better than the counters and appliances coated in dust and rust.

He would bet that this place was once well lived in, with Shadowhunter's coming and going, maybe it housed a family once, maybe even a few. It was a life that could have been his if things were different. If he had went with Clary Fairchild back to Idris instead of to Thule or maybe if his mother hadn't ruined relationships with the Clave then maybe they could have rescued him from the Unseelie King and he would never have come to this place, never met his father.

But who would have taken in Sebastian Morgenstern's son? What Institute would have him? Even Clary went by her mother's name, Fairchild, instead of Morgenstern to distance herself from her family.

She wouldn't have loved him, not of her own choice, that much he was sure of. And he wasn't going to be anyone else's obligation.

When he was younger he used to fantasize about being a Shadowhunter, warrior angels slaying demons. But he no longer dreamed of that. Now he dreamt of nothing.

He was made of war, and that war waged within himself as two hated enemies always battling. It was no wonder he didn't know who he was supposed to be, or why he only had himself.

As he thought that, he was aware that even if he believed that to be true, Jace's life was just as important, no, more important than his own. Jace had made him feel not as alone, even if was a lie, or just another trick of his powers, Ash didn't care. He needed him.

Jace stirred in his sleep, muttering something.

Ash casted him a glance, half asleep himself, when he saw his eyelashes flutter.

He was on his knees crawling next to him in an instant. "Jace? Jace, are you awake? Speak to me." He sounded panicked even to his own ears. It was shocking, like someone else's voice.

Sebastian's death was like the breaking of a damn that Ash had built within himself. A well built damn that refused to crumble all at once, but the cracks in the foundation were already showing, and it was alarming.

Ash could barely see the gold of his irises as he struggled to peer up at him, his head tilting toward the sound of his voice.

"Clary.." he croaked, struggling to look into his eyes hoping to see her's.

It was a blow that knocked him back, even though he knew he should have been expecting exactly that. Because of course the only reason Jace cared about him was because he was compelled to by Ash's power.

He sat back, unable to think of what to say. He wasn't the one Jace wanted, he hadn't been who Sebastian wanted either. He couldn't pretend he didn't know that anytime they had looked him in the eye they were only looking at her.

No matter how badly he wanted to save him, Ash knew he couldn't. Even if Jace survived Sebastian had taken everything from him. But Clary could save him, if he could go back to Ash's world where his father had died and Clary, and Jace's parabatai, his family had lived, maybe then he could heal.

Ash looked over to the Black Volume, the spell book that had allowed the Unseelie King to open a portal into Thule. If he did it once, then Ash was sure he could do it in this world too. And then, he thought with grim satisfaction, he could finally carry out the task of spilling Royal blood. His father had gotten off far easier than what Ash wanted, the least he could do was make sure the Unseelie King's death was satisfying.

Ash looked back over to Jace who had fallen back asleep. He looked more peaceful now as he slept, less feverish.

He knew Jace would leave once he had the chance to reclaim his old life, Ash knew that. But he couldn't leave him to die in Thule, and Ash couldn't stay.

"Soon," he told him, "She'll be here soon."

888888888

They walked across the ocean surface, guided by moonlight to the Gate of Lir. Once Jace was awake Ash told him of his plans to first return to Faerie and then to his world. Ash told him of how the war had ended differently and his family that was still alive, Ash thought he saw a glimmer of hope as he told him. For the first time since he was thirteen, he felt hopeful too.

Staying at the Institute ended up being a good decision because most of the entryways into Faerie had either been sealed off or the remaining natural entrances, such as ponds or locations near ley lines were poisoned.

But the Gate of Lir was only accessible by the light of the moon, and only those with Faerie blood could use it. Luckily for Jace, he had Ash.

He had heard The Gate of Lir had once been a pathway to other realms, such as the roads in Faerie that had lead to Hell and also to Edom. They said it led to a once great kingdom that sunk beneath the waves during a battle between angels and demons.

Ash watched the calm waters, almost completely still save for the undercurrent beneath the surface. There could be anything casting those dark shapes just past what his eyes could see. There could be demons or selkies or maybe even a city in ruin. Thinking about it made him wonder if he even belonged back in Faerie. He was just a forgotten prince, it made sense to him that the only place he could belong would be a forgotten kingdom.

Ash was talking more than normal for himself, but Jace's silence and hollowed stare made him feel the need to reassure them that he would feel better once they left Thule, they both would.

He didn't want to admit that he was worried for Jace. He healed fine, and made a smooth recovery, but now his eyes had a hollowed out look to them. Ash didn't know Jace before he was bound to Sebastian but it didn't take long for Ash to learn exactly what that bound had done to his personality, locking away his true self and only allowing itself to show when it was appropriate and then shoved back behind Sebastian's personality. Now it was as if the two personalities had snapped together while missing the important pieces of each.

Ash shot him another nervous look. "It's nothing like Thule," he told him again, "there's actually _trees_ , and clean water. Alright, so I don't actually know if the mundane world still has those things but I'm told they haven't completely destroyed their planet yet."

Jace didn't respond, his eyes catching sight of the Guardian, and carefully watching him.

"You can go back home to Idris, I know you'll feel much better there," He reassured himself.

All Shadowhunter's were said to only feel truly home when they were in Idris, but he knew for Jace it was different. He had grown up there, and Idris was symbol of Nephilim and being a Shadowhunter had meant so much to him once.

"He doesn't look like he's going to let us in," was all he said, still watching the Guardian.

"He will if I tell him to," Ash said, stepping in front of Jace to take the lead.

The Guardian was a phouka with dark skin and golden metallic eyes that flashed nervously as they approached. "The road is closed," he informed them, "especially to Nephilim."

Ash gave him a quelling look, "I am not just Nephilim, I am a Prince of Faerie and I will have entry to my land."

The corners of the phouka's mouth twitched, when it did Ash could see silver teeth. "I know who you are Sebastian Morgenstern's son."

"Then you know I am also the son of the Seelie Queen and upon her death I am the rightful heir to the throne."

The phouka did smile now, as if he found what Ash had said amusing somehow. "That is your claim."

"If you won't open it willingly we can always make you," Jace said from behind him, flipping open a knife in his hand.

The phouka didn't seem to find that as funny and gave Ash an apologetic bow. "Of course I will open the gate for a Prince of Faerie!" He looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. "But first, dearest Prince, would pay the toll for a promise of your future?"

Ash was about to refuse, knowing he likely didn't want to know whatever the future held for him, but then Jace spoke.

"Any question about our future?"

"Not an answer for a question, but a promise of what you will find in Faerie," the phouka told him.

"And what do I have to give you?" He asked with measured scrutiny.

"For you I shall only ask for the pretty around your neck."

Jace revealed a chain that held a ring from around his neck. Ash knew it had once belonged to Clary, simply because it had the Morgenstern crest on it. Not even Ash had a Morgenstern ring.

So, he was in disbelief when Jace considered it for a long moment before agreeing to the deal.

Ash was about to warn him that the Guardian's promises weren't always as they seemed but the look in his eyes made him hesitate. For once there was something there instead of emptiness, there was something burning. And if burning was what it took to make Jace feel alive, then Ash would let it burn.

The phouka took the necklace. "There is nothing left of you, hardly a shell, but I can tell you soon you shall finally gain your freedom."

That wasn't a fortune, it was a little more than a guess. Of course they would find freedom, that was why they were leaving Thule. Ash was about to angirly demand the phouka give back the necklace when he saw Jace's face.

Jace didn't look like he had been ripped off, he looked like he was just promised his life back.

"And you, Prince?" The phouka turned to him. "It has been so long since you returned home, no doubt you wish to know what awaits you?"

He gave in, letting the phouka take him aside.

"Why didn't you speak to Jace alone?" He asked when they were out of ear shot.

The phouka waved him off. "He is a non-person. Non-people do not require secrecy."

Ash glared at him, "How does a non- person have a fortune then?"

The phouka smiled, "You are quick my prince. Only those fortunate to have futures may have a promise for either."

Ash was already losing his patience, it was going to take awhile to get readjusted to Faeries.

"Fine, what will I find when I return?"

The phouka leaned in close to whisper in his ear so low not even the wind could carry it away. "Upon your return you shall find wicked powers."

Ash's hand clenched around the spine of the Black Volume he had in his hand. The book had called to him while Jace had laid dying and he could do nothing. Now it called to him again promising powers that would prevent him from ever being prisoner again.

Ash did not know who he was or who he wanted to be, but he knew what he was not, and he knew what he would never be again.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked, making his face impassable, not letting the phouka know what his words had meant.

"I should like that drawing you keep with you, the one of the girl and her murder of crows."

Ash's impassable expresion faltered. He wouldn't accept that, anything else.

"No, you will have something else." Ash told him, he refused to give it to him, even if that meant giving up the promise of power, he wouldn't give her up.

"It is the only way to ensure this future." He told him but Ash was resolute.

"You _will_ make an exception," Ash commanded.

The phouka's expression was wiped blank for just a moment before agreeing as Ash knew he would.

He took something out of his pack, a golden circlet made to denote royalty. He wore it when he was a prince, even stubbornly so when he was captured in Unseelie lands and it was considered pretentious to wear it. Because that was when he was sure of what he was.

Then that was ripped away from him and what was placed upon him was his Shadowhunter lineage he had often fantasized about, but his father had poisoned that dream just like he had the land he ruled.

He was exactly as his name said, nothing but ashes of what once was.

And he had no use for a circlet, or a crown, that didn't fit.

He handed it to the phouka and tore his eyes away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was supposed to believe that he was a Shadowhunter or the fact that his father had been married to one.

He just couldn't believe it when his father had told him his mother was descended from a lost line of Herondale's. All of this time he had been telling Kit how untrustworthy they were, how despicable their kind was and he had actually been sleeping with the enemy. Or he had been anyways. Johnny told him she was likely dead since he was able to find her pendent, something she wouldn't have parted from otherwise, and something he had been trying to track down in hopes of never finding it.

He was a hypocrite, and Kit wished he was more surprised by that.

Right now these thoughts and others swam to him in a cloud of delierim while he struggled to stay conscious. It was his stupid wrist again. The demon injury he got when he was a kid never really healed properly. His dad tried to clean out the wound as best he could but without any sort of magical remedies it scared and some of the poison remained. Every now and then it would flare up and the poison would be back in his system until hopefully they found either medical supplies or magical ointment to subdue it. This time though, it was worse than ever, practically making it impossible for Kit to stand or even to stay in touch with reality as he fought hallucinations in his head.

Sometimes it was Johnny telling him he was going to leave for a few hours and other times it was a giant squid wearing Johnny's trench coat.

He faded in and out for hours falling into feverish dreams he forgot as soon as he awoke to see his dad and sometimes to find he was completely alone.

A few times he thought he could hear a woman singing to him but when he opened his eyes he only saw a pile of dead bodies, and Kit couldn't remember if they were real or not.

He wondered if thats how he was going to die, alone with the corpses of people he didn't know. Somehow he thought it was his fault and that was why they were waiting for him to die, and that thought scared him even more than dying.

At least until the dying part actually sunk in.

Kit tried to drag himself to the exit, but everytime he made progress he woke up to find that he hadn't moved at all.

888888

Kit finally did awake to find himself being half carried, half dragged, out of the old shack he had been holed up in for days. Kit started muttering something, he felt his senses return to him the more he forced himself to speak or to move, even just reflexively.

Finally, he was able to tell his dad was speaking to him, something about 'desperate times,' as he slipped something around his neck.

He must have passed out again because the next thing he knew was being pulled out of a car and dragged in front of a police station. Shadowhunters poured out of the buildings and it woke him up, alerting his senses of the danger.

Finding his strength to stand, Johnny let go of him, making towards the Shadowhunters before one of them pulled out a gun warning him to stay back.

The guy acting like the ringleader in front was a little older than Kit with wispy white blonde hair. "Showing your face here is a pretty stupid move, Rook, even for you." He caught sight of Kit swaying on his feet and added, "What's wrong with your kid?"

Kit tried to make a retort about not being a kid but all that came out was an angry growl.

"He's sick, demon poison, we need medicine." Johnny raised Kit's hand so they could see his swollen wrist.

The ringleader, Kit thought his name was Lindquist, looked at the scar and then sneered. "What you didn't get a good enough haul when you ripped us off for medical supplies?"

This time Kit did manage to say something "I don't know what your complaining about, the syringes we gave you were good enough for the junkies we got them from."

"They were contaminated! And the bottles of Hydrogen Peroxide was just water!"

"They say water is a miracle cure, you can't underestimate staying hydrated," Kit slurred, not caring if he pissed them off, he wasn't going to beg for help from Shadowhunters, he would rather die than be in their debt.

But as he thought this his strength failed him and he sank to the ground.

Using this as an opportunity, Johnny quickly jumped in. " _Please,_ my son will die if you don't help him." He pleaded, doing a pretty convincing job of pretending to be concerned.

But Lindquist looked livid now, and so did the other Shadowhunters flanking him. "Shadowhunters _died,_ and all for what? So you two pieces of mundane garbage could peddle the supplies to some Forsworn traitors?"

The expressions on some of the other Shadowhunters hardened, pulling out their guns and cocking them.

"He's not a mundane," Johnny said to Kit's horror, "he's a Shadowhunter."

Everyone whipped their heads to look at him in confusion, including Kit but in his case, rage.

Lindquist's puzzlement was slowly replaced with contempt. "C'mon, your supposed to be a con artist, nobody is going to believe that any kid of yours is a Shadowhunter."

Johnny walked up to Kit and held up the pendent he had placed around his neck earlier. The heron gleamed, catching a rare ray of sunshine like a spotlight. "He is descended from Tobias Herondale, a lost line of Herondale's."

Lindquist just shook his head as if he couldn't believe how stupid that sounded, and for once Kit found himself agreeing with a Shadowhunter. "A lost line of Shadowhunters no one even knew existed? How very convenient for you."

A few though, were staring at Kit with renewed interest, as if his Nephilim blood meant he might actually _deserve_ to live.

They had ruined this world and they couldn't even see that, Kit hated them all.

"Come on this is ridiculous! He's a liar, that's what they do!" He exclaimed at the wary looks his companions were giving Kit.

But the man standing next to him with an injured eye closed shut, nudged him. "But..He _does_ look alot like Jace Herondale, doesn't he?"

Kit was pretty sure he had never been so insulted in his life to be compared to that monster, and if he could have spat on him he would have. But since his head spun everytime he moved he just set him with an unfocused glare.

"What? Just because he's blonde? By that logic I must also be a long lost Herondale."

A man about Johnny's age with a scar running from his ear to his jawline had been in the back leaning against the wall watching the spectacle said, "Elias, nobody thinks you look a damn thing like a Herondale."

"More like a Raum demon," someone sniggered.

Lindquist turned a dark shade of red, "I don't care what he looks like or who he's related to! Why should we help you? So you can steal from us or kill us?" He looked at his comrades. "I say who cares if he dies, it's no loss to any of us."

Everyone murmerd in agreement, raising their guns to shoo them away.

Kit almost wanted to laugh at his father that his stupid gamble didn't work. Did he really think he could pawn him off that easily? Did he really think he could convince Shadowhunters to care about someone else?

He realized that his brief flash of relief was replaced with anger, both at his father and at the Shadowhunters that called him trash.

"Where's your leader? Let me talk to her," Johnny said.

Lindquist exchanged a few looks with the others. "She's not here right now, you're dealing with me and I already gave you my answer."

Johnny started to argue at the same time Kit announced he didn't want help from Shadowhunters along with a few more choice insults. The next thing Kit new a bullet had been fired into the dirt next to him. Then another was shot at Johnny's feet until they were forced from the building, Kit struggling to walk by himself as they retreated back to the car Johnny had stolen to get here.

888888888888

He awoke again to find himself alone and no idea how he had gotten here.

He blinked, his blurry vision sharpening into focus he realized he was sitting against the wall on the floor behind the counter of an old gas station. His headache was gone too, and except for how hungry he was his strength was also back. Somehow his fever finally broke. Kit leaned his head against the wall and sighed with relief, he really thought he was going to die this time. His dad must have somehow gotten ahold of some medicine or an elixir. He didn't see Johnny around, but he would probably be back soon and even more relieved then Kit that he didn't have to keep carrying around his dead weight.

He didn't get to feel relieved for long as he heard voices outside the gas station, and the chinking of heavy armored steps.

His movements were still sluggish as he scrambled to look around the side of the counter to look out the glass door. What he saw made his blood run cold.

They were faeries, seven tall and completely geared warriors of battle were marching into an old run down mundane gas station. Their skin and hair were bronze and they wore masquerade like masks that matched, covering half their faces, and what Kit could see from behind those masks was colder than the coldest metal.

Quickly, he darted out from around the counter to couch behind a display rack. Kit looked around the dark gas station but didn't see any sign of his father. One by one they filed into the station, standing stock still in the entryway. Kit who couldn't see them just waited, holding his breath to hear them approaching. But they were just standing there, and it was starting to make Kit go insane wondering if he had hallucinated the whole thing.

Waiting was agony as he listened for any sign from them at all, and just when he thought he couldn't stand cowering behind a display of nutrigrain nuts any longer they began speaking.

It was a woman's voice. "I smell it, the blood of Nephilim and the stench of that which is _wrong_."

Kit looked down at his wrist to see where he had scratched at the scar causing it to bleed and fester and mentally swore. He also noticed he was still wearing the heron pendant which struck him as odd that his father didn't take it back. Not that he really wanted the thing but his dad had seemed pretty attached to it and he doubted he would just give it to him. His father had explained the importance of the necklace to his mother and how she went into hiding so that whoever might still be hunting her wouldn't find Kit. It was about that time he realized for the first time that his father might resent him as well for being the thing that kept his wife away from him. Kit was glad he was too old to develop a complex like kids from divorced parents do, blaming themselves for the reason mommy and daddy aren't together anymore, except in Kit's case it's true and his mom was dead now.

But Johnny had never mentioned any kind of faerie assassins, and what would they want with some Shadowhunter brat anyway? Kit's mind started racing for answers for the questions of where his father was, why he left behind the necklace, and why these faeries had come looking for him here. He already knew the answer, he knew it because he was his father's son afterall, taught to cheat and deceive just like him. So, he knew what he would do, _what_ Johnny must have done. But he didn't want to believe it, even though somewhere he always knew this would happen.

"We have him cornered like a rat now, there will be no more escapes," came a male's voice, harsh and deep.

Then the clanking of footsteps came.

Panicking, Kit tried to think of something quickly and settled on the first plan he could think of.

He had to get to the exit.

Grabbing a bag of nuts, he quietly placed them on the ground, waited until one of the faeries was almost at his aisle before swiftly ducking behind another aisle.

There was a crunch and a pop as the faerie's plated boot crushed the bag, the other faerie's heads snapping in his direction at the sound.

Kit took the opportunity to duck past another shelf, coming dangerously close to one faerie that lucky wasn't looking his way.

"Etarlam, what in the nine hells was that?" One of them demanded.

Etarlam picked up the crushed bag, and stared at it before crushing the contents in his guantled hand. "A distraction."

But Kit had almost snuck all the way back around to the door and instead of freezing in panic that they caught on immediately, he instead pulled out his gun and let out two shots, one to shatter the glass door and the second hit the register causing it to pop open with a loud kaching sound.

They both hit their mark, the door shattering completely and the register making enough noise that it temporarily caught the faeries attention.

Kit bolted out the door but even though there was no chime of a bell to alert them the crunching of glass underneath his shoes did. He didn't even make it to the other side of the building before they descended upon him. Desperately, he turned around and fired his gun aiming for the head that was only protected by a mask of bronze. The bullet ricocheted, hitting the other faerie in the chest, neither of them so much as flinched. Before he could try it again a faerie with face that looked chiseled from stone, lunged for him swiping the gun from his hand with a swing of his sword.

The faerie raised his sword to Kit's neck, it's point pricking his skin. "Is that all? Your mother put up a better fight then that, and she was but a feeble woman." He sneered.

"Aye, but he does look like her and he wears the pendant as promised. There is no doubt that this is our query," said the only faerie with short hair that fell in curls against his head instead of a braid down his back.

He flinched, he couldn't help it. His father never found medicine, he wasn't coming back, he had set him up to be murdered. He was supposed to be past that, his relationship with Johnny was tenuous at best but the betrayal sunk into his bones making them brittle, and he didn't know that he would ever feel like he used to again.

Kit glared at the faerie holding the sword to his throat, rage building inside him like never before. "What great warriors you must be to have women and children as your enemies."

"If only your father was willing to betray the bitch before you were born and this would have been over," he pressed the point cutting Kit's neck.

Kit felt his anger pushed him off a cliff, sending him spiraling down and he didn't care if he ever landed at all. It turned out that the one person he had ever loved, had even trusted once was willing to toss him to some killers who had killed the one person who may have actually cared about him. And here they were, bragging about it while his father was somewhere in faerie probably enjoying his bought freedom.

Kit was suddenly filled with a purpose besides surviving, he would find his father and kill him, he didn't care what happened to him afterwards.

"Kill him and be done with it, Airmed, before one of us does it for you," the woman spoke.

"Or you could bring me back to whoever hired you and prove you found me. Did you think my mom was the last Herondale?" Kit began, not really sure who wanted his family dead or why. "I mean, you already failed once, that doesn't exactly give a vote of confidence." he read their expressions, "or has it been even more?"

Etarlam pushed himself forward, "you are right, we will be sure to bring back your body to the Unseelie King."

Kit pushed forward with the full force from his momentum of whatever had snapped inside himself sending him falling, not even caring that it was the Unseelie King that had a hit on his family for some reason. "No, take me alive, it's the only way to be sure of my identity, so what if I look like my mother I also look like Jace Herondale, apparently the Herondales all have strong resemblances." He said it with such certainty, staring into their eyes like a challenge. He wasn't even trying to sound convincing he could just feel something in his body begging to be released and he listened, channeling all of it into his words.

He felt invincible, powerful, for just a moment.

"Yes, we shall take you to the King," Airmed agreed, and as Kit looked at them one by one they each nodded in agreement.

888888888

That's how Kit was brought to Faerie, shoved into a cell in the Unseelie Tower when they were informed at their arrival of the King was too busy to see them just yet.

He sat in his cell with his back against the wall, staring at the vine like bars that kept him inside. He had gotten himself he here but he had no idea how he was going to get out. The bars were thick thorns like the ones that covered the tower with no padlock or door. The only thing he could do was wait to be dragged out and thrown before the Unseelie King.

Kit had strained to see as much of Faerie as he could before he was forced inside the Tower, never having been in a place like this before. He always imagined Shadow markets were a small slice of what Faerie was, a place full of magic with strange and bizarre mixed with the beautiful and dangerous, and the best part was that there was no Shadowhunters.

Unless Kit counted himself, and he didn't.

Faerie wasn't exactly what he had expected, he saw a lot of land that was ashen like some areas he saw near ley lines in California. The sky was also thicker with what looked like smog, obscuring the brightness of the sky from view. It sort of reminded him how L.A. looked before everything went wrong, there was pollution and smog sometimes and there were parts of the city that was run down but overall it was still his city and it was still beautiful.

Kit had his head in his arms when he heard someone approach his cell, when he looked up he wondered if he was seeing a cruel faerie trick.

"What are you still doing here?" He demanded, the anger he felt so strongly earlier that him feel he could do anything had subsided into fatigue as he tried to mentally face down death.

"I'm waiting to receive my end of the bargain, I'm not about to go empty handed," Johnny said to his son.

"Yeah? I hope it was worth sacrificing your only child for it," he spat.

Johnny just frowned. "We both thought you were as good as dead, don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same to me, Kit."

Kit didn't know that, he liked to think that he would have done what he had to but only know was all of that starting to come into question when it didn't matter anymore.

He never should have let himself care that much, Johnny always tried to tell him what happens when you put your hope with a living heart beat. Hearts lie and hearts die, Kit did and he would never let himself forget who he was again. If he died now at least it was with utter certainty of the one fact of who he was.

Kit played with the heron pendant, taunting Johnny with the reminder that he still had it. "I met my moms killers," he saw Johnny's face go pale. "They talked about how if you had betrayed her before I was born, this would all be over with, but you said she was trying to protect me, guess she died for nothing."

Johnny spoke very quietly now, "your mother never took my advice on anything, she was stubborn, especially where you were concerned. She would have done anything for you, but as you can see now that's what killed her in the end. I loved your mother, more than I've ever loved anything, but I am not Rosemary and I won't make her mistakes."

Kit let everything his father just told him sink in. His mother's name was Rosemary, it was the first time he had heard it, and her mistake was loving him.

He was on his feet again, rushing the thorns that kept him from his father. "Why do they even care about me? Why am I here?" He yelled.

Johnny dared to give him a sad smile. "It was your mother's decision that you wouldn't know, she wanted you to be raised without fear of the world."

Kit laughed in his face, "What world was I not supposed to be afraid of? The world where demons fly through the sky picking people off the streets with their talons? The same world where Endarkned murder people in their homes or feed them to their followers? The one I've spent all my life running from every nightmare come to life? Even before all of that, how did ever have a chance of not being afraid when you told me to fear everyone, to live only protecting myself from everyone. Shadowhunters will kidnap you in your sleep, you told me, and Downworlders will drain the blood from my body to use in a spell if I cross them, and the mundanes will lock my up in asylum. Even if the world had never gone to shit, I never had a chance with you."

"I know," Johnny said, sounding much calmer than Kit. "I always knew they would find you eventually, it was always inevitable, no matter how well we hid or how much insurance I collected. I'm sorry Kit, I really did try," he had the nerve to sound actually sorry while Kit was locked up waiting for execution because of him.

Kit backed into the darkness of the cell. "Don't say your sorry, because your not sorry enough."

Johnny just nodded, he never did anything to dispute his insecurities, of course that was probably because there was nothing to dispute. "I will tell something you do want to hear, I owe you that much."

Kit didn't say anything, just waited for what he was going to say.

"I've never told you everything I knew, but of course that's not news to you. Something I heard was that there was portal opened in the Unseelie lands, a portal that would take you to another world much like this one but one where Sebastian Morgenstern never took over."

Kit's eyes widened, "You mean like a parallel dimension? Like a scifi movie?"

Johnny cracked a smile. "Exactly, I've never heard of a portal being opened to one before, but the word is there is one in this very Tower," he hinted, pointing upwards towards the ceiling and where the throne room laid above them.

Kit looked over at the staircase, wondering where the Riders of Manann were and if the King was dealing with whatever 'urgent business' he had in his throne room.

"Goodbye Kit, I'm going to miss you." And with that Johnny just left, leaving Kit here.

Kit called after him, "Wait! Tell me how to get out of here!" But Johnny was already gone.

He listened to his fathers retreating footsteps, watching the darkness he retreated into, and knew he wasn't coming back.

He didn't have time to sulk on it because almost immediately after Johnny left did a small pixie make itself known as if fluttered between the thorns. He was about the size of Kit's thumb, all cherubic cheeks and round eyes. Tufts of dark hair sprang from under his makeshift helmet that looked more like a beat up soup bowl, In fact Kit was pretty sure he was wielding a large soup spoon as a weapon.

"I spy a pretty bird locked in a cage, does he ask for help from this little fly?" He chanted sweetly, flashing him a far less sweet smile revealing pointed teeth like needles.

Kit tried to catch him, but the pixie just flew out of reach on the other side of the bars and laughed.

"You may peck the meek with your little beak, but it will not grant you what you seek!" He cackled, flying in a circle above Kit's head.

"What is a pixie doing in the Unseelie Tower?" He asked him, knowing pixies were typically Seelie faeries.

"Ewain is an adventure!" He exclaimed banging his spoon against his helmet in a triumphant battlecry, which made all the noise of pin dropping because of his small size. "I sneak in every nook and rook looking for adventure and now I found a crook!"

Kit frowned, he must have been sneaking around and heard his name and thought he was being clever. "Right, well I don't need help from a pipsqueak like you, so shoo!" He flicked the pixie catching him off guard, sending him cartwheeling through the air.

Ewain righted himself, straightening his helmet, his chubby cheeks burning in anger. His large eyes were watering and it was obvious he was trying not to cry. Kit did his best not to laugh.

"Ewain has evaded even the most skilled warriors, no one sees Ewain when he sneaks! He is a great adventurer!" Ewain raged, forgetting to rhyme in his anger.

Kit sank to the ground, pretending to be far more invested in some rubble then the annoying pixie buzzing angrily above him. "Unless you know the secret to getting out of this cell then I don't see what's so great about you, 'great adventurer'." He mocked.

Ewain huffed, trying to look ferocious but just looked pouty. "A thorn may protect your heart but when it bleeds your enemies dry, you will be the one to mourn."

Kit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, and it was me all along who had pushed others way, and then his heart grew three times that day."

The pixie bared its sharp teeth at him, and Kit remembered that just because he looked like a child didn't mean he was one, and decided to take his rhymes more seriously. Faeries were mischievous, even the Seelie's, and when underestimated, deadly.

He decided to dial it back a bit. "Heartfelt advice isn't exactly what I need right now."

Ewain tried again, hovering by his ear he whispered, "Be it Seelie or Unseelie, which is wise and which is wicked, or is it merely a touch of both?" That wicked gleam was certainly in his eyes, but Kit didn't know if it was wisdom he was sharing.

He thought about it, was the pixie trying to insinuate he had faerie blood too? At least that would make the fact that the Unseelie's had wanted his family dead for some reason start to make sense.

He reached out to one of the thorns, remembering how they responded to the guards touch earlier. He thought about the thorns parting for him and making a mad dash to freedom. He was so focused on this imaginary scenario he didn't notice at first when it started happening for real.

Kit stared in amazement as the thorns moved aside to create a doorway, just like it had for the faerie guards.

Ewain flew in front of his face, wearing a proud smile.

Kit was smiling too. It had been too easy to get the pixie to tell him what he wanted, and now he might actually have a chance to escape.

As long as he acted quickly.

He gripped the rock he had found in the rubble, and without warning swiftly brought up the rock to knock the pixie out of the air and crushed him underneath it.

Ewain let out a high pitched cry as was hit that quickly cut off as the rock slammed him into the stone floor.

Kit felt the crunching of tiny bones, blood seeped out from under the rock.

He looked away from the tiny soup spoon rolling out from underneath the rock, and instead fixed his gaze on the stairs. This was no time to get distracted, and the last thing he needed for his suicidly unlikely jail break plan to work was a pixie who might snitch just to be annoying.

He bounded for the stairs. He was half way up a flight when he heard a horse wine in the distance, the sound was uncanny and hauntingly loud as it echoed in the dark staircase.

The sound was followed by shouts he recognized and the heavy fall of footsteps.

Kit's heart jumped in his throat as he ran faster, knowing he was already being pursued. It was the Rider's, they must have been keeping a closer eye on him then he thought.

Finally the stairs ended and he bursted into the throne room. It wasn't much brighter in here, save for a portal that showed a picture of a forest heavily dense in fog. The picture moved like it was being viewed from underwater, the surface of the portal wavey and unfocused. The heavy fog that blanketed the forest was almost as bright as light in the dark tower, and standing just a few feet in front of it was Johnny.

"Kit?" He whirled around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Of course, Johnny had the same idea he had, to use the opportunity while the Unseelie King was distracted somewhere else to jump through the portal.

Kit didn't bother explaining, knowing the Riders were close behind him as he charged for the portal.

He heard the draw of a bow behind him, and just like that some kind of instinct kicked in, and he dove for the floor, ending up in a roll that landed him back on his feet. He had no idea how he did it, pushed on by sheer adrenaline, but whatever saving grace Kit had, Johnny didn't.

His dad wasn't as quick and where Kit was able to dive out of the way, narrowly avoiding the arrow that flew over him, Johnny did not, instead burrowing itself in his chest.

He fell to his knees, his trenchcoat covering the flagstones where he knelt like a pool of shadows. He watched the sunglasses he had always seen his father wear, fall from his face and clatter against stone.

Kit ran past him, crushing the sunglasses under his feet as he went. He turned around when he reached the portal, the Riders were just reaching the top of the stairs, they would be on him soon, but right now Kit still had time.

Johnny looked over at him, his mouth open in shock, a small dribble of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Blood marred that coat he loved so much. The Riders were coming, he must have known they would kill him but he only looked at Kit as if his vision was already fading and he was the last thing he could see.

He could still pull him into the portal with him, he knew, he could still save him. Even now a part of him still wanted too, but he crushed those feelings in his fist and found his resolve. He remembered what he had said to him earlier, he remembered that anger and how it felt to be left alone to die. He didn't need Johnny, he could live without him, all that ever mattered was to survive. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten that in that dark cell.

He watched his father mouth his name, and knew this would be his last memory of him.

Kit looked down at him coldly. "Goodbye dad, I'll miss you," he put as much ice into his words as he could, before stepping back into the portal and letting it take him.

Before he left his world behind forever the portal showed him one last sight, of the Riders descending upon Johnny, thrusting a knife in his throat as the others bounded for the portal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now Kit was staying in an apartment in L.A. and not the Los Angeles he had grown up in, but one that was alive and thriving like the one from his childhood. Just don't ask how he could afford the apartment, and who the landlord thought they were renting to.

Even though he hadn't meant for the forest to take him here, it was obvious what his heart wanted, and he was certainly enjoying the view. It was the best view in town, maybe in the world according to him. Underneath his window, a few stories below him he could see the colorful tents, lively vendor stalls, and faerie lights that made up the Los Angeles Shadow Market.

Of course he wouldn't dare go there himself, he knew the Kit from this world must have once frequented the place, even if he was a Shadowhunter now. His face made a reflexive grimace at the thought. He knew he would have to move soon, he couldn't keep living in the shadows of his old haunts, it would drive him insane. And the more he stayed here, so close to everything he couldn't have dreamed he might have again, just out of arm's reach might actually kill him.

At first he was just amazed at seeing the world whole again, but now he was starting to wonder if a world that was completely whole had room for him. He was growing restless, and for what he didn't know.

He turned his attention away from the sounds of laughter and bribes and deals he remembered from the Shadow Markets of his past and focused now on the locket he kept on him.

It was the locket he stole from that Shadowhunter. He had meant to sell it but after hearing he came from the family of Shadowhunters that ran the local institutes then maybe it would be best not to put this particular trinket out into the open market. Besides, he had to admit there was something about the other boy that made him curious.

He popped it open to look at the picture inside that he had become very familiar with.

It was a picture of that same Shadowhunter, only much younger, maybe ten years old in this photo. But it was still so obviously him, the same grey eyes and striking dark hair.

You had to be a different level of narcissist to carry around a photo of yourself, he thought but still he kept staring at the locket.

He found himself doing that alot, when he was bored or just unconsciously taking out the locket and examining it, trying to see what information about the Shadowhunter he could glean from it. The pattern of thorns made sense, he had told him his name was Tiberius Blackthorn, but what about the crossed sabers? Did he use a saber as a weapon or did it belong to whoever originally owned the locket? Because of course Kit suspected it must belong to a deceased relative, but why keep the original photo instead of replacing it with a photo of the deceased, and who was the dead person to Tiberius Blackthorn?

He even thought about asking around about him, but that would have been stupid. Clearly this worlds Kit and Tiberius were close, if anyone knew him then they would also recognize Kit.

Besides, there shouldn't be any reason he would want to know about this random Shadowhunter. It was just that he had never had someone _look_ at him that way before.

He just kept seeing his face, that expression, in his head and he hated himself for it. He hated that he was thinking so much about a Shadowhunter, he hated that he along with the Shadow Market were reasons he was trapped in his home city, looming over the future that could have been but never would be his.

He hated feeling like there was no place for him here either, this world had a Kit, it didn't need a more messed up one, and he hated the Shadowhunter for making him see that. It was like he had taken away his escape, that one chance he had for an actual future.

And so he decided he also hated Tiberius Blackthorn.

So I know this chapter might be a little unexpected but I feel the development and in here is important and was actually pretty refreshing for me to write. Don't worry we will back to Kit, Ty, and Dru next chapter.


	15. The House of Dark

"Obviously we're going to cheat."

Jaime sat up. "Now your talking!"

Ty looked more skeptical, "How do you propose we cheat when we have no idea what the trials are?"

Kit smiled. "Your thinking about this wrong, I don't need to know what the trials are, I just need help facing them. And because Lyonesse is sealed away I doubt these trials are going to take place outside of here which means, whenever they happen I will be somewhere in Lyonesse."

"So we just need to be able to find you," the realization dawning on Ty.

Kit pulled out his stele. "Exactly, and that means all you guys need to do is be able to track me."

Jaime was smiling ear to ear, already on board with the plan. "Awesome."

Ty still looked less convinced, "that doesn't mean we will definitely be able to find you in time, or that we will be more equipped than you are."

Kit knew all of that, but looking at Ty, even now he couldn't help feeling like they could do anything together, and he might have said that out loud if Jaime wasn't there. He stared at Ty for a little too long thinking this when he noticed Jaime wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"It's a better plan then just letting them kill me," he shrugged trying to pretend he wasn't caught staring. He tossed his dagger to Jaime. "Here, keep this on you and place a tracking rune if you can't find me." It was his first real weapon, the one Jace had given him, and he always fought with it, until now.

He walked over to Ty, pulling the Herondale ring of his finger and holding it out for Ty. "Jace said it once belonged to a Herondale who had been close to the Blackthorns. So, I think you should be the one to hold on to this for me."

Ty hesitated, before taking it from him and slipping it on his finger. "I promise not to lose it."

Kit cracked a smile, "I hope not, Jace hexed the hell out of that thing, I might grow a third eyeball if it gets lost."

He was hoping to make Ty smile, but he just stared at the ring, fiddling with the band.

Kit got the feeling that Ty really didn't want to be around him, and after what had happened in the forest with the version of himself from Thule, he couldn't blame him.

It made him feel sick to think about it, he couldn't imagine any version of himself doing what he did, and to _Ty_ of all people. And Kit was to scared to ask him about it.

"I guess I should try and get some sleep while I can," He said awkwardly.

Ty didn't really respond, and Kit mechanically moved away from him, grabbing his pack and heading upstairs. All Kit had to do was wait until the trial was over, either he would be dead or he would be made king. Either way no matter what happened he wouldn't have to know if Ty couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

Kit was just trying not to think about the fact that after everything that had happened, they would be separated again, for good this time.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime watched Kit shuffle away, looking like he had just swallowed a hot iron while Ty looked like he was putting all his concentration on trying to vaporize Kit's ring with his eyes.

He had expected a more embarrassing tearful promise of how they could survive anything as long as they were together, or something equally as painful to watch. But this was actually worse than watching the two of them pining over each other like they had never seen another human before, like usual.

He sort of understood part of it. He understood at least that they had a fight in the past and that the Shattered Forest had brought it up. God knows Jaime wasn't planning on bringing up any of what he saw from Kit's vision to him anytime soon.

As much fun as it was to tease Kit, Jaime didn't feel like getting stabbed anytime soon.

He also realized it was pretty awkward for everyone when they found Ty tied and beaten up by a different Kit from Thule.

Still, the amount that these two danced around each other for no reason would be comical if it wasn't starting to get painfully annoying.

"You know, I think he would look better with a third eyeball, at least his face would be more interesting to look at," Jaime said, but Ty just continued to stare at the ring as if Jaime had not said anything.

He was starting to get the impression that Ty didn't bother wasting his breath with conversation unless he found it particularly engaging or specifically addressed. So, Jaime decided to cut to the chase, "are you actually mad at Kit for what the guy from Thule did to you?"

Ty looked up at him in surprise, "of course not. That wasn't Kit, so why would I blame him for that?"

"So what is it then? You saw something in the forest from your mutually traumatizing past, and now your letting that get to you?"

Ty shifted his gaze to look out the window. Water ran down the window panes and along the stone mountain outside, in the distance Jaime could see a school of fish that looked like they were just floating outside the window from the invisible barrier.

"When I was chasing him I found a trail of his memories-his regrets, they were all of me, when we were friends in L.A." he answered instead of ignoring the question or getting angry like Jaime would expect from someone else.

That was one of the things he liked about Ty. It could be annoying sometimes when he took things too literally or just seemed to ignore Jaime, but Ty cared about tact as much as Jaime did and seemed to prefer it when Jaime was just blunt and didn't get offended when he was sometimes rude.

Jaime popped a grape in his mouth from the fruit bowl he had been cradling. "Let me get this straight. So because you saw a bunch of memories together being best buddies in the forest of regrets you think he what? Regrets being friends with you?"

Ty grimaced, it was obvious that was exactly what it was. It was completely mind boggling to Jaime, he knew Ty could be oblivious, but he had heard the guy got full marks on his applicants test for the Scholomance, so how could he be that dense?

"Have you considered that maybe you have it backwards? You had a fight and then he left for three years right? Maybe that's what he regretted."

Ty sighed, "He told me before he left that he wished he had never met me."

Jaime felt his jaw drop slightly, feeling a sudden wave of exasperation for Kit that border lined on murderous. "What the hell did you two even fight about?"

But Ty's expression was completely shut, he knew he wouldn't tell him anything. "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

"Why is it such a secret, it can't be bigger than the whole First Heir thing."

Ty focused on something just past his shoulder. Jaime felt a slight chill down his spine as he turned around to see what he was looking at, but only saw a shelf with a few books and a statue of a howling wolf.

"I can't."

Jaime scratched the back of his head feeling irritated, even when Kit's life depended on them working together they were still keeping secrets. "Does Dru at least know this one?"

"She does," Ty looked even more worn out as he said it, like whatever this secret was it had aged him a few years. "And she won't tell you if you ask her either."

"Yeah, I get that someone like her wouldn't trust me," he said bitterly.

"I think Dru trust you alot, more than she trusts me," Ty said.

Jaime threw his head back to look up at the ceiling, "and look where trusting me got her?"

Ty went to sit in the armchair, leaning over the back Jaime was resting up against. "Well, that wasn't _only_ your fault." He clarified.

Jaime looked over at him and noticed him smiling just a fraction. "I'm glad you don't hold me _completely_ responsible."

"Not completely."

Jaime laughed then added, "you know it's not because she didn't trust you, it was because I asked her not to."

"I know, she didn't want to disappoint you because she likes you," he said bluntly.

Jaime's heart stuttered in response. "I'm not like Dru, I can't care as much as she does about everyone. I can't say the right things like she does, and even when I do try I usually just piss people off or hurt them. I don't know who I convinced her I was, but I know I'm not him by a long shot." He was surprised at himself for saying all this, he never talked about things like this with anyone, not Diego, not even Cristina. Maybe it was a little easier knowing Ty wasn't the type of person who would judge him for any of it, maybe it was also because there was a part of him that wanted Dru's brother to know he didn't mean to hurt her.

Ty didn't answer right away as he thought about what he said. "I'm not good at those things either like Dru is, or Kit. I know people think I'm cold or that I don't care about people's feelings but I do, though sometimes I don't understand why certain things upset people and I'm not very good at comforting people either." Ty paused, thinking about what he wanted to say next. "But my family and my friends know that I try, and that may not be good enough for some people, but those people aren't my friends and they're not going to stop me from trying my best."

Jaime listened, pulling out Durendal to examine the blade as he did.

The blade was pure white, it looked more pure then _adamas,_ the hilt a golden light. Nothing of Jaime was reflected in this blade, so why had it stayed with him?

"I'm much better at trying my worst then giving it my best," he said.

"I think if your not willing to try your best for something then you must not care about it that much," Ty said.

Jaime caught his reflection in the blade. Durendal meant endure, unbreakable, but the face he saw looking back at him didn't look unbreakable, he looked scared. He had always thought of himself as untouchable because he didn't care about others' opinions of him. But that wasn't enduring, it was ignoring. He couldn't break if he never put himself on the line.

But maybe there were some people worth breaking over.

"You know what we should do?" Jaime smiled to himself, "I think Kit needs to relax, I think we should prank him, that's what we should do."

He fully expected Ty to chastise him, but when he looked up Ty was thinking it over.

"How do we do that? It can't be anything mean."

Jaime turned around to face him. "You're really on board? I figured you were the serious type."

Ty looked slightly offended. "Me and Livvy used to pull pranks all the time on my siblings, admittedly she was the one who usually came up with them."

The last thing Jaime had expected was to partner with Tiberius Blackthorn for a prank, but neither did he expect to join a new faerie council with Ty as the advisor, Kit as the King and Jaime making up the rear, literally. He guessed what they said was true that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, or in this case a book nerd.

"I got a few ideas," Jaime perked up, a few ridiculous scenarios already popping in his head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty finally closed the door to his room, letting his backpack fall to the floor as he rested his head on the cold wood of the door. His mind was buzzing and there was nothing familiar to grab onto as he wrestled with all of his pervasive thoughts.

He turned around to find his room was a half circle with long window panes reaching the ceiling to the floor all around his room. Looking from the inside out into the ocean and the city of Lyonesse below made Ty feel like he was inside a human aquarium, or that the sky had simply turned into the sea, as improbable as that was.

The sight was fascinating, but right now it was his concerns that held him captive. Kit was to be made King of the Unseelie Court, or die trying. Ty was faced with an impossible choice of staying by his side no matter the consequences, and ignoring what Kit probably wanted, or leaving him behind in a land full of enemies.

Normally, Ty would begin his investigation immediately to discover any sort of document or stories on King's Trials and laws of succession that he could to find to find a way to save Kit from a preventable mistake. But everything he had seen in the forest had paralyized him with doubt, no longer sure what Kit would want. He had hurt Kit without even realizing before, and he was left terrified that he might repeat the mistake.

Livvy glided through the window as if she wasn't even aware there was a solid barrier there to begin with. "Ty this place is amazing! I just swam with a sea turtle, and even sunbathed with a mermaid! Of course the mermaid didn't realize I was there, but still."

Ty watched her as she regarded the room with curiosity and amusement.

"I'm more worried about Kit right now," he said slowly, gauging her reaction.

Livvy frowned. "The trials aren't going to be easy, they really don't want him to win. I followed them a little bit after the trial to see if they would say what they were, and they said something about making him find impossible artifacts or something."

"What artifacts?-Nevermind that." Ty started tearing through his backpack until he found his notebook, flipping to an empty page.

"What? What did I do?" She asked, recognizing the book he kept as notes for her condition, floating over to look at what he was writing.

"Livvy, do you remember anything from the past six months?"

She paused thinking, "No..not really I guess I don't." She said, suddenly sounding alarmed. "I remember somethings but not details, what happened to me, Ty?"

Ty felt a stab of guilt, because anything that happened to Livvy was his fault because of what he did to her.

"I don't know, but your consciousness has been vague at the most the last few months. I thought you left me for good this time." He paused his rifling, letting the words hang in the air between them.

"I'm still here, Ty," she said sadly, moving her arm like she wanted to place her hand on his shoulder, but remembered she couldn't.

Ty began scribbling feverishly his theories as to why her consciousness suddenly returned. "It could be an after effect of the forest, maybe seeing your own past memories restored your mind somehow, though that might not last. Or It could have to do with Lyonesse. It's possible that whatever sealing magic used to preserve life is necromantic in nature.." Ty snapped the book shut. "I have to see if there is a library I can access." He looked over at his sister who was looking at him in concern. He knew it was more for him than it was for herself. Livvy always hated it when he prioritized her over himself, but she had always done the same for him.

But now, even though he wanted nothing more than to be relieved his sister had returned to him, even for just a little while, he had more pressing concerns he just couldn't bring himself to ignore.

"I'm sorry Livvy," he told her knowing she would understand his grief and how hard it was to say this to her, "but I have to help Kit first, but I promise I'll find a way to fix this-to fix everything."

Ty knew his twins face better than anyone, so he knew there was more she wanted to say, and that Ty wouldn't like what it was, so instead she just gave him and understanding nod.

But Ty still felt wretched, like he was asking his sister for permission to choose someone else over her. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do, and it was that same mistake that had drove him and Kit apart to begin with. "I just can't lose him again."

"I know how you feel, Ty-Ty, we won't let him go so easily," She promised, prompting Ty to remember what he had seen in the forest.

"Why did you never tell me you kissed him?"

Livvy's form flickered in surprise. "That was one of his regrets, in the forest wasn't it?"

Ty just nodded.

"That's your answer then, isn't it? It was a mistake, both of us agreed we were meant to be just friends."

"Maybe that's not what he wanted, maybe he wanted to be more than friends."

"You only think that because you can't see the way he looks at you," she said sadly.

"I only know how you look at me," he said honestly. It was true, though he knew he had made friends and that he had his family, it was only ever Livvy he was sure about. He never had to doubt what she was thinking, their connection was special. Even people who weren't like Ty didn't have a bond as strong as theirs, it was no wonder Livvy had always been sure they should be parabatai. By definition they were in all ways that mattered, he doubted even David the Silent and Jonathan Shadowhunter had a bond quite like theres.

He had felt an instant connection with Kit since they first met. It was inexplicable but it grew into something powerful, that was why he had needed Kit as much as he did when Livvy died. Kit had quickly became apart of himself before Ty had realized it, and he would have given more of himself to Kit.

But that didn't happen, and Ty had to live with the fragments of what he had left of the two people he had found himself in. He lost himself for a long while, searching for meaning in the Scholomance and trying to divorce himself from his family in retribution for what he had done to Livvy and Kit.

He learned the hard way he was more than the sum of his parts, but that didn't mean he stopped longing for what he lost, even as he tried to find ways to live without them.

"That's because you haven't tried in so long. Not since...not since you brought me back," she told him softly, "don't be so convinced everything happened the way you think it did."

Ty turned away from her to sit on the bed, intending to argue that it wasn't just perception alone when he noticed a very familiar book resting on his pillow.

He immediately went to pick it up, feeling the cover he had memorized, to the text font, to the ridges on the book spine.

' _The Return of Sherlock Holmes.'_

It was even the same edition he had at home, he must have read it a hundred times, but that was years ago. And even though he thought of the book and Sherlock's other adventures often he couldn't bring himself to associate with his famous detective after his own Watson had left him behind.

He hugged the book, holding it close to his heart. He knew it was Kit who placed it there, just like it was Kit who placed it by his bedside after Livvy died. Because only Kit would have thought to make sure he had something familiar when everything had suddenly became strange.

He looked at the book, letting his fingers slide over the pages. He already knew what the story would entail, every plot twist, and small details that would unravel the mysteries within. And for the first time in three years he could imagine himself sitting down and revisiting it, finding comfort in the familiar story and characters.

Because this wasn't just the story of the return of Sherlock but also the iconic duo that was Sherlock and Watson.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru and Ash were sitting on some plush cushions in a room adjacent to Ash's bedroom. This room was less grandiose in size and design, it was more of a little nook, lined with a few shelves of video games and movies, and even a TV and gaming console.

Ash had started up a game he assured her would be scarier than any movie she had watched and handed her the controller.

Dru took this as a challenge and pretended to be stoically unaffected by the uncanny atmosphere as her character wandered around directionless in an apartment that became stranger and stranger, turning the ordinary setting into a slowly developing nightmare. She cracked though, when the ghost woman made her first appearance and killed her, letting out a shriek of terror and delight, and then joined in laughing with Ash.

She had never played a video game before but she found herself really enjoying it. Giving the player just enough agency to interact with the horror but not enough to fight the evil, was far more terrifying than watching sterotypical characters do stupid things.

Dru was actually feeling bad for some of her hash critiscims of the characters she liked to make fun of in movies, now that she was getting herself killed by doing unintentially stupid things in a video game.

"The lights are flickering again," Dru said, "she's right behind me isn't she? Should I turn around?"

"Whatever you do, don't throw the controller again. The only thing you will defeat is my TV and I assure you it is not possessed." Ash said, sounding more amused than annoyed, even though one of the buttons on the controller had popped out as Dru slammed the controller at the TV frame, her Shadowhunter reflexies kicking in her surprise at her first jump scare.

"Everytime I go down the hallway things get worse, maybe I need to go backwards."

"Much like life you have no choice but to go forward, even if it means everything keeps getting worse," then Ash added, "also the ghost is that way."

Dru gritted her teeth, determined to see her new path to the very end. "Maybe that's the key, you have to prove your not afraid of her like with real ghost."

"That's not-"

But he was cut off by Dru's character charging straight for the creepy ghost, and not a second later was she killed and placed back in the starting room.

"I see your strategizing has much to be desired,"Ash joked.

Dru glared at the TV screen.

"There has to be something I can use as a weapon, the game can't really expect me to just keep walking down the hallway waiting for something to happen."

"That's what real horror is, feeling helpless and forced to live endlessly like that."

Dru glanced at him, he was staring at the TV, but she could tell he wasn't paying attention to the game anymore, she wondered what he was really looking at.

The door opened behind them as someone walked inside uninvited.

"If it isn't another Blackthorn, your family grows like weeds in places you don't belong, don't you?" A gleeful voice said from the doorway.

Dru turned around in bewilderment to see Manuel Villalobos of all people.

"What are you doing here?" Dru demanded, jumping to her feet.

"Shut up, Manuel," Ash commanded before he could reply. He got to his feet looking far less concerned then Dru did about the sudden appearance of a member of the Cohort. "He's an advisor of mine, but I have to keep him close since he can't be trusted to be left alone," Ash explained, though Dru couldn't fathom why he would trust Manuel at all with anything.

"Well, what is it Manuel?" Ash asked annoyed that he was just standing there before remembering he had commanded him to shut up. "Oh, right. Tell me why you have come to find me," Ash corrected.

Manuel's smile widened, "They have returned, Prince. I figured you would want a heads up."

Ash went very still for a moment, "Very well, send Elsif in to escort Dusilla back to her room and wait for me outside." Ash said, regaining his composure.

"Of course," Manuel bowed, smiling obnoxiously before leaving the room to get Elsif.

"Who's returned?" Dru asked as the door behind Manuel swung shut.

"I thought we would have more time," Ash whispered to himself.

"Ash, who is it?"

The ridgedness was back, Dru could tell he was trying to pretend to be calm but there was an unmistakable tension there. "It's Jace, Listen to me, Drusilla. Go back to your room with Elsif and wait for me, understand? Under no circumstance should you leave to find me."

Dru was stunned, she knew Jace had taken a turn for the worse, but was Ash really that afraid of him? If he didn't think he could control him then why did he refuse to believe he was past help?

"Why? Do you think he would hurt me, but why would he?"

Ash placed his hands on her shoulders, he was standing so close to her now. "Please, listen to me, it's more complicated than that and I don't have time to explain." He was biting his lip, she knew he must be struggling to decide if he should order her or not. But then let go of her and turned away. "Promise me?"

She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her suddenly, "I promise."

Elsif walked in the room, bowing his head. "I shall escort the Lady Blackthorn to her room now."

"Good," Ash said already opening the door to leave. He glanced back at Dru one last time and took a deep breath as if he was stealing himself to look away and left.

"We should be going-" Elsif began.

But Dru was already rushing to press her ear against the door and listen in. She heard Ash and Manuel talking in a low voice.

"You are not to make any mention of Drusilla Blackthorn's presence here, understood?" Ash ordered.

Manuel sighed as if he found the whole thing quite boring. "Yes, yes you want to keep your little Blackthorn a secret."

"Elsif will bring her back to her room, no one should have any reason to inspect it, and if any suspicion should arise I will know who to blame."

"Really, Elsif? I thought you didn't want her to get caught not accidentally delivered to Janus chambers."

Dru hoped Elsif wasn't listening in, and wondered who Janus was supposed to be.

"I swear everytime you open your mouth I'm forced to relieve the mistake of letting you live. So, I suggest you start keeping it shut before I decide to rectify that mistake," Ash warned.

That was the last thing she could make out before they were too far out of earshot.

She pulled herself away from the door to find Elsif awkwardly waiting to escort her out of the room.

"You have to take me to where they're meeting." She told him.

Elsif looked at her with wide clear eyes. "You mustn't go, it would place you in grave danger. That is why the prince has ordered you to your room."

Dru felt a wave of fear but it was more for Ash than herself, and only hardened her resolve that he was in danger whether he knew it or not. "But he didn't _order_ me to go, and he didn't order you to take me. Please, Elsif you know Jace is using him don't you?" She pleaded with him.

Elsif looked conflicted. "That is not my place to say. To disobey my prince is to disobey all of Faerie."

"But he's more than just a prince to you, isn't he? He's helped you, he has protected you from Jace, you can't repay him by letting Jace walk all over him. That's not what's best for Ash or Faerie." She argued.

Elsif looked at the bands clasped tightly around his wrist, the ones that bound him to Faerie, and the ones Ash had tried to remove for him, and said, "very well, but you cannot make your presence known. I will show you where they are if you agree to stay hidden."

Dru agreed, knowing that as she did so she was also breaking her promise to Ash. He had trusted her enough not to use his powers on her, maybe the first person he ever allowed himself to trust, even if he believed it was for her own good, and she was already breaking that trust. It seemed like all she did was lie to him. But she couldn't sit back and pretend she didn't know what was going on if he was really in as much danger as she thought he was.

She knew she should be using this as an opportunity to escape, maybe while everyone was distracted she could find a way to slip into the prison to save Mark and Cristina, but how could she just leave Ash like that?

She knew she shouldn't feel like she owed him anything, but she knew in her heart she would regret it forever if she left him like this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit laid awake watching the marine life through the glass ceiling float by. He watched the water pour down the glass, which was only making his sudden uncomfortable situation worse. Finally, he rolled off his bed in search for a bathroom. The room had several curtained off alcoves for things like a sitting room and a study, but no bathroom.

Kit spotted a potted plant with a vibrantly growing flower that reminded him of the Henbane Plumes that had enchanted him.

He thought about it, and started to unbutton his pants.

That was when he heard the faint sound of a giggle. He jumped, looking up to see a mermaid swam by and had decided to stop and watch.

Kit blushed, quickly buttoning his pants back and flipping her off. The mermaid probably not understanding, just flipped around, blowing a kiss.

That was about as much he decided he could stand of his room and headed for the door, determined to find a bathroom without windows.

He opened the door and almost ran straight into Ty who was inexplicably standing on the other side, hand raised about to knock on the door.

"I didn't-"

"I-"

They cut each other off before Kit blurted out, "I needed to find a bathroom." His face turned a deeper shade of red then when the mermaid had tried to catch a peep show.

"That's alright, I need to find a library. But I have to talk to you first," Ty said a little stilted at Kit's sudden remark.

They started to walk together past the common room and into the main hall of their tower as Ty caught him up on what he had learned about Livvy.

"You don't think it'll last? Her acting, you know, like her?"

Ty shook his head, Kit was impressed with how well he was handling it. He didn't know how Ty dealt with it, if it was Kit he would feel like he was losing her everyday.

"The most likely causes I can come up with are situational, so temporary at best," he explained.

"Where is she now?" He would have liked to talk to her again, even though that made it that much harder when she went back to the way she had been like Ty feared. But if Ty could face her even with all that in mind, then Kit could too.

"I asked her to explore the area so she could get familiar with the layout in case I fail at finding a map." Ty sighed, and Kit could tell how much it was weighing on him that he couldn't focus his energy on helping his sister and felt a stab of guilt. "But right now I need to tell you what she overheard the King's discussing after we left the trial. She said there is going to be four trials, during each trial you will have to retrieve an item of importance to Lyonesse that is required to find the King's Stone."

"It's great how they didn't tell me an important detail like that. I might start thinking these trials are rigged against me."

"At least you know now." Ty said. He was keeping his distance from Kit, like he was consciously measuring the distance between them.

Kit tried to ignore this. "Know anything about Lyonesse's history that might tell us what kind of artifacts I should be looking for?"

"I don't know, I'm not an encyclopedia, Kit," Ty said.

That took Kit aback. Ty of course was probably just as stressed and frustrated as he was, but usually he blamed himself rather then lashing out others.

"I know that Ty, but you do read a lot so I thought you might know something."

"It's a forgotten city most Faeries don't even remember it exists, maybe a Centurion might have heard some references but even that is unlikely," he said with that same slight edge.

"Ty are you...mad at me?" Kit asked.

"No- It's just.." He stumbled. "Do you pity me?" He asked suddenly.

"For _what_?" Kit gaped.

"For being different," Ty simply stated.

They were stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"So what? I'm not exactly normal either with my criminal upbringing, weird Faerie powers and a list of ever growing issues that would make Jace look well adjusted."

Ty looked uncomfortable as he tried to explain himself, "I thought that might be why you would look at me different, why you would be my friend when you didn't want to be."

Kit didn't know how to respond to any of that, because of course he looked at Ty differently, how could he not? Ty had been everything to him since he met him. He was the one person always on his mind, who was always surprising him, the only person he ever wanted to rely on. As much as Kit had tried to look at someone else the way he did Ty, no one ever came close. Once Kit had seen him he could never forget.

"But..You already know why, remember?" Did he really forget Kit telling him he loved him? Did he think Kit changed his mind? How would that even be possible? Kit would know it was impossible, because God did he try.

Ty looked back at him with a pained expression that didn't make sense. "I just...I wanted us to be friends, I never meant to hurt you by resurrecting Livvy. I wouldn't have asked if I knew it meant that."

Kit felt like he had been punched, Ty remembered and was telling him he only wanted to be friends. Kit should feel relieved he was at least getting a response this time, but his whole body had gone numb and he wished was anywhere else. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend, I tried to put you first but I was only thinking of myself. You shouldn't apologize to me, Ty. I'm glad you told me." He forced himself to say. He knew he needed to say something or else lose Ty completely, even if the last thing he wanted was to be standing in front of Ty after being rejected again.

Ty looked skeptical, so Kit took a breath and looked at his feet because he couldn't stand to look at him right now. "I'm serious, I took things badly, and yeah I have had a hard time letting it go, but if you want to know if I would rather you have told me what you were doing, then the answer is yes. I would rather be there for you instead of you doing it on your own. I just haven't been able to stop regretting that I was too scared to say anything to you when I should have."

Ty looked relieved, he must have said something right but Kit just felt like he was dying.

At least they could finally move past this, now that Kit would soon be forced to stay in Faerie forever, at least he knew Ty's feelings.

He wanted to put Ty first this time, he didn't want to burden him for his feelings again. But Kit wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep going on by Ty's side when his heart was breaking with every smile, every touch, every breath, every word he spoke. Kit was starting to think staying in Faerie might not be the worst thing.

Ty started walking again, Kit let him get ahead of him having to forcibly drag his feet to follow him.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, specifically about the snake emblem in the meeting hall," Ty began.

Kit muttered something in response, in truth he didn't notice any pictures of a snake, being more preoccupied with the murderous looks the King's were given him.

"There was a snake on the door to the portal in the Gard too, there was also one in the vision the Epemitheius gave me."

Kit knew he was telling him something important, but everything sounded very far away and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything else other than his self pity.

"It can't be a coincidence that this keeps showing up. You suggested it was a symbol for demons, but I'm starting to think it's one specific demon involved in all of this."

That did catch Kit's attention. "Like Lilith? You think she has something to do with Lyonesse too?"

"Lilith is associated with snakes, but there is another Greater Demon perhaps even more powerful and influential than her. In fact he was her partner and is also strongly associated with snakes. Lilith is likely still healing in the void but he has been healing for most of human memory."

Ty turned to see if Kit knew who he was talking about only to find he had vanished. They had been walking down a long winding hall, there was no where he could have gone, he just disappeared.

"Kit!" He yelled, there was no response except his own voice echoing off the walls, each time sounding further away and yet more desperate than the last. He knew immediately what must have happened, Kit had been spirited away to his first trial.

8888888888888888888888888888

Dru crept along one of the balconies that circled the room, hiding behind a curtain and placing herself behind the chandeleur of faerie lights that hung from the tall ceiling.

Red ivy wrapped around the pillars, the drapery was a pale gold that shimmered in the light like fools gold. Even the tile was a deep gold that was almost brown if not how it sparkled when the light caught it.

She peeked behind the curtain and saw Ash standing next to Manuel who was standing somewhere almost out of her vision. In front of Ash was Jace. Dru recognized Clary's sword Heosphoros strapped to his side, the star patterned on the blade winking up at her.

"Yes, I've seen to it that the Cup is used more cautiously as you wanted," Jace was saying, but she noticed they weren't calling him Jace but Janus instead.

The only thing Dru could think of was that Jace had renamed himself, and that was probably appropriate because although he looked exactly like Jace, he didn't feel like the same person.

This Jace was much colder, and empty. His face was strangely blank unless he was looking at Ash.

"But from the sounds of it you haven't gotten any further in luring out the Unseelie King."

Ash went to stand next to the table that had a war map laid out. Instead of the names of places and location the map was instead decorated with small pictures, a cropping of houses for a town, a strange monument or even less obvious patterns of moons. Figures like chess pieces sat atop the map in various colors.

Ash plucked one of the golden pieces and knocked over the black tower that was placed atop an ink drawing of thorns.

"No, but I wouldn't say we haven't gained ground. We may not know where they are hiding but they have abandoned their lands and I've already dispatched soldiers to reclaim it as ours," Ash said confidently, as if Janus has missed an obvious important detail.

But Janus' eyes sharpened, because he had once been Jace, and Jace was a well known strategist.

"You still have the hostages don't you? If they haven't lured out the King yet then it's time to switch to a different tactic. We will bait him with their deaths, we will send the King the heads of his beloved paramores and he will rally an army against us."

It was like experiencing whiplash, watching Jace suggest putting other Nephilim to death, Nephilim he knew, at least in her world. She knew he had been changed because of Sebastian, but still, Jace had fought the Cohort with them, he gave Mark his witchlight when he was forced into the Wild Hunt.

This Jace didn't even blink as he suggested it.

Ash didn't seem nearly as surprised but his response was quick. "No, it's still possible to negotiate the King giving up his broken crown. It's common knowledge he would rather be free to live with his lovers than to rule. If we instigate a war now it will cost Faerie unnecessary lives, and the Nephilim will learn of their deaths and join the fight before we are ready."

Suddenly there was another voice just past where Dru could see."What a soft heart you possess, prince, for a grandchild of Edom," It was a low hiss that hearing just the sound of it ran a stab of cold fear through her. It was like something instinctual had kicked in at the voice, finding herself reaching for a weapon she didn't have.

"It's just a better strategy not to surrender our advantage," Ash said, refusing to look in the direction of the voice.

"I'll let you handle it Ash," Janus said, seemingly the only one not affected by the stranger with the disturbing voice, he didn't look like anything affected him anymore. "It's not the most pressing concern at the moment anyways."

"Yes," spoke the voice, "my Riders have returned to me and at long last have they found their query, revealing his identity and chasing him from Thule." She could hear a strange clopping of footsteps as he moved around and swore she caught a glimpse of cloven hooves.

Ash did look his way at that. Dru watched as a menacing shadow was cast upon the wall, a figure that was slowly approaching Ash. "The Riders of Mannan have returned from Thule with the First Heir?"

"Yes, but they have unfortunately lost him in The Shattered Forest. He is called Kit Rook, although his true name is Chrisopher Herondale."

Dru's head began to spin, this couldn't be happening, Kit couldn't be the First Heir. He wasn't a Faerie prince, he wasn't a rival to Ash. Dru thought back to her encounters with the Riders of Manann, didn't they say they recognized him? And they did attack him and Emma on imperishable fields. But it still didn't make sense, he didn't have powers, at least not that Dru knew of. Ty didn't know either or he-

She remembered the secret meetings, she remembered listening in to Ty worrying about putting Kit in danger by sending him to a Faerie reveal.

Ty _did_ know, and of course neither of them wanted to tell her.

Dru felt a sudden sting of hurt quickly followed by anger. How much trouble have they gotten into just because they were keeping secrets? Dru had made a mistake, she had wanted to trust Jaime and show him how capable she was, she had wanted to impress him. She realized how stupid that was now, but she wondered if Ty would have even told her about Livvy if she hadn't found out herself, and neither of them trusted her with this secret either.

She knew she couldn't replace Livvy, and she didn't want to. All she wanted was for Ty to trust her too, for Jaime to see her as an equal, for her family to remember she existed too, and that she had something to contribute.

But now that she was here on her own, she found she had just made mistakes. Now she didn't know what she was supposed to be proving. She had thought she was leading with her heart but maybe she was still just as naive as she always was.

She watched Ash stand his ground proudly, felt her heartbeat with his at the thought of him standing defiantly against everyone who stood against him.

She thought Kit was in trouble but she had no idea, and now the Riders of Manann were back and they knew who he was.

And she remembered Mark and Cristina somewhere below her feet held captive. The only thing she still knew was that the people she cared for were in trouble, and right now she had to be the one to do something, even if all she could do was make mistakes, she would have to be the one to make them.

"Has the First Heir's powers been awakened?" Janus asked, with mild interest as if he was obligated to contribute.

"Your question is redundant when I have already told you the Riders have found him," he said in an impatient growl.

Manuel smiled smugly, "well, he shouldn't be too hard to track down since he's close with the Blackthorns, and they always find a way of popping up when you least expect them to. Our prince can just ask one of them."

Ash whirled around looking murderous, but Manuel looked nothing but pleased with himself that he had found a way to get around Ash's order.

"No," Ash began through gritted teeth, "there is only the Heir from Thule left, I killed the other one."

The room became dead silent save for the sound of hooves as the stranger revealed himself.

Dru had to hold her breath in horror when she saw him.

He was handsome, almost eerily beautiful, with dark hair that swept his face, tanned skin, and every part of him chiseled and sculpted like a greek statue. But his bronze horns curled around his head and his legs like that of a goat gave away who he was, revealing his beauty as a lie.

Dru knew who it was, many people recognized him from his classic appearance but most mistook him for the Devil, even blaming the Devil for tempting humanity and casting them out of Eden, when it was actually him. But he wasn't Satan, though he was a devil. He was a Greater Demon to be exact, the one who performed a ritual that began the demons incursion into our world, weakening the wards that protected us.

He was Sammael.

The Greater Demon strode forward and grabbed Ash by the throat. She could see long black nails clutch at Ash's skin.

Dru looked around wildly for anything she could use as a weapon, quickly realizing there was none. Her instructor at the Academy, Towsend, was right when he insisted that real combat would always find a way to surprise you, often leaving you weaponless. Dru had put an emphasis on hand to hand combat under his teachings but she knew she had no hope of defeating a Greater Demon, even if she had a weapon.

"You did what? You fool of a prince, you tell me you have robbed me of my prize?" He growled.

Ash didn't flinch as Sammael held him in place, just regarded him with a cool gaze. "He fell victim to the trap I planted for the Unseelie King, and died under the influence of the Henbane Plumes I planted," Ash lied. He was completely still, yet Dru noticed the glint of blade slipping down his sleeve into his hand, ready to defend himself.

He was lying for _her,_ to a Greater Demon. She couldn't let him get himself killed just for her.

Dru braced herself to join in on the fight when Janus, who must have realized Ash's plan, stepped in.

"There is still one Heir, surely you don't need two spares, Sammael."

Sammael, regarded Ash with blazing eyes as hot as brimstone. An aure radiated off him of pure malice so thick She could have choked on it, but at least he did release him, practically throwing Ash away. "This patch work of spells is hardly a substitute for the Wicked Powers," Sammael spat at him.

Ash didn't even bother to back away from the demon, his voice was full of spite, "I'm only what you made me, I'm sorry if you don't like your handy work."

Sammael gave him a nasty smile. "You have more nerve than a Faerie, that is what the angel blood has given you. But I have yet to see any of my Lilith in you." He raised a long finger and touched Ash's chest where his heart was. His skin turned black under the touch, visible under the thin white material of his tunic. It spread like spider webs, throbbing, forcing Ash to fall to his knees as it pulsated.

"But we shall fix that soon enough."

Janus watched blankly as Ash struggled back to his feet. Ash tilted his chin up, determined to keep his head raised high even though a Prince of Hell had forced him to his knees.

It was a sick display of power, forcing Ash into a pose of obedience.

Dru was shaking as she backed away into the shadows, but it wasn't from fear she realized, it was rage. Watching Ash forced to bow in his own palace, watching all of Ash's careful attempts at regaining control, all those pretenses he had told himself that his life was his own, watching those things crumble around him set something off in her.

She had to leave, she couldn't waste anymore time now. Janus wanted Mark and Cristina dead and she highly doubted he would really let Ash keep them alive for much longer. And then there was Kit, he was in so much danger, she had to warn him. Ash had bought him some time by lying for him-for her- but if the Riders were back then it wouldn't be long.

But she promised herself one thing, one day she would come back for Ash.

She didn't know when that would be, or if she would have to sneak in herself or if it would be with an army, but she was coming back.

888888888888888888888888

Just as Kit found himself wishing he was anywhere else, he found himself literally anywhere else. The only problem was that he didn't know where that was, and he _still_ had to go to the bathroom. He was standing in what looked like an underground river that came up to his thighs. It was hard to see, the entire cavern was lit by very dim candles that gave of a creepy green light.

The water he was standing in was crystal clear, worryingly though, he couldn't see the bottom. It was pitch black at the bottom, like he could walk off into a black void with any given step. It was such an absolute darkness that even though he could feel it, he couldn't help but wonder what could lie just underneath him, like he was unwittingly walking a glass bottom with strange creatures on the other side.

He sloshed around in the water a little, trying to get a good look of where he was or what part of Lyonesse this could possibly be. It was a massive cavern, A tall ceiling reaching into the darkness past where he could see, long stone pillars set against the wall and in the wide river he was standing in joined the ceiling.

Walking a little further towards the edge of the river he could see a platform that lead to stone steps that crept up the walls branching off to stone archways leading to rooms Kit couldn't see.

It reminded him of the Mines of Moria from _Lord of The Rings_ , and if that was anything to go by then that meant there were definitely enemies just out of sight. Probably not cave troll, though, he tried to reassure himself.

It was completely silent, but when Kit strained his ears he could swear he could hear whispers that came from the rooms above, sometimes gently drifting down from a cold breeze to whisper in his ear or drifting past him as the voices made the ascent upwards.

Kit stayed in the river moving upstream, because he had been taken to the water specifically, so whatever artifact or trial he had to face must be here, he figured.

He reached for his weapons belt, glad he decided not to take it off in favor of sleeping fully clothed and ready like he used to when he was living with Johnny, just in case one of his jobs went south and they had to move on a moments notice.

And that kind of thing used to happen a lot, so thankfully the habit was still fully ingrained even after three years.

But as he reached for his dagger he remembered he had given it to Jaime. He wondered if they would be able to find him, his genius plan was looking a lot less genius now that he found himself lost and without any idea of how big the Kingdom actually was.

He settled for a less cool but probably just as good plain dagger he had, and continued walking, keeping his eyes on the water.

He expected some kind of sea monster like a kraken or Cthulhu to rise from the water and attack him. What he actually found was less monstrous but way more creepy.

Kit had pulled out his witchlight in his other hand to look at where he was going when his light fell over a woman's face floating just below the surface. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, a pitch black that glinted silver when the light hit them. Her face was pale with a cloud of black hair surrounding her.

Kit let out a yell, almost dropping his witchlight in surprise. He jumped back, shoving the light back in his pocket and readying his dagger.

Slowly she rose, her head breaking the water and her hair became a curtain that hid her face. But when she brushed her hair back she looked nothing like the face he had just seen. In fact, even her hair was long and brown with curls instead of the dark black it was, but her face was all too familiar.

"Livvy?" His voice wavered. But she wasn't Livvy a moment ago, and this Livvy looked solid, alive even. Kit watched as her chest rose and fell with breath, her cheeks had color to them, a slight flutter of a pulse could be seen on her neck..

She smiled, "You don't seem very surprised to see this girl, though she is very much dead." The voice wasn't Livvy's, it belonged to a different woman that spoke in a whispering tone that almost seemed to echo as she spoke.

"What are you? Why would you take the form of someone I know is dead?"

She tilted her head slightly examining him, Livvy's friendly eyes were turned into something colder like she was trying to decide how amusing Kit would be.

"I am the Morrigan, I know all who have passed. I see death and death sees me," she said.

"That's nice and all," Kit said, "But am I supposed to defeat you in battle for something?"

She took a step closer and Kit raised his dagger.

She laughed, it sounded like a breeze that could bite and splinter with it's touch, the kind just before a snowstorm. "You cannot kill that which is a shadow of death."

Kit definitely didn't like the sound of that, or the way she was looking at him like he was a delightful plaything. He could understand why Lyonesse might want him to kill a literal shadow of death that apparently hung over the place, but that didn't tell him know him how he was supposed to do it.

"Not even with a really bright light?" He suggested as she took another step forward which Kit responded by taking a step another step back. She eyed him like this was a fun game they were playing.

Kit wasn't sure why he was allowing her to push him back like this, but there was something really unsettlingly about her, and the fact that she was wearing Livvy's face made him even more reluctant to attack her.

"A Shadowhunter should know all about light destroying one shadow to create a dozen more in its place." She smiled wider as she forced him to take another step backwards. "I am only the keeper of the sword you have come for," she informed him. "And I shall give it to you, young hunter of shadows."

"A sword sounds good, but why do I get the distinct feeling there's going to be a really dangerous and arbituray requirement I'm going to have to meet?"

"You have come for Caliburn, a sword of death, but before you can claim such a sword you must prove yourself and master death."

Kit swallowed, thinking he really would have to fight this woman when every instinct in his body was telling him that was a really bad idea.

Livvy's Blackthorn eyes were shining with feverish amusement. "Are you afraid of me Nephilim? I would be if I were you, I have served at the throne of death, and I have brought him many subjects. I have seen more battlefields than the Wild Hunt, and claimed more than any Valkyrie of legend." She spoke with a threatening pur that didn't fit Livvy's young face, a face that was already younger than her twin's.

"The more you add titles to yourself the less afraid I get," Kit risked saying.

She threw her head back and laughed, it was unsettling how much she didn't look like the girl he once knew while taking on her exact appearance. When she looked back at him her eyes flashed black for a second, there was a sudden chill and the smell of something rotting.

"It is good to fear death, that fear will serve you well during this trial."

He really hated that she was stealing Livvy's appearance, even though he knew the real Livvy was somewhere nearby, Livvy didn't deserve to be worn like a costume. Tessa had told him once that she refrains from using the Change unless she has to because it was disrespectful at best and at worst a complete violation to use someones form without their consent.

But this woman, he could tell, would probably laugh in his face if suggested it was unethical.

Kit really wasn't enjoying the ominous conversation or the creepy death lady. "So, if I'm not fighting you, and I'm not saying I want to, then what is my trial?"

"You shall meet the three aspects of myself, each one will shall take on the form of someone who has passed on." She held up three fingers as she spoke. Kit thought he saw something with wings flutter in the darkness around her. "Each has sustained a mortal wound that you will soon be inflicted with. Your task is to survive what they could not."

"How am I supposed to survive a _mortal_ wound? By definition that's not possible," he tried to argue. But she was already advancing, Livvy's face turned hungry as she raised her hand up and like lighting her hand moved in a blur, striking him in the chest.

He felt something sharp pierce his heart, something long and sharp protruding past his ribs. She pulled her hand back, blood coated her hand as she looked at him, admiring what she had done.

Kit felt a shock go through him, his body reacting before his mind knew what was happening. With his vision slipping, he looked down and saw the blood staining his gear as it poured from his heart.

Livvy's mortal wound.

"In this test only your will may save you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

After placing the tracking rune, Ty ran to find his sister who told him as far as she could tell Kit wasn't in the Palace of Danann, but since she couldn't go far without Ty she couldn't explore the other districts to look for him. He ran into Jaime as he was running to the docks where luckily Evander was standing by and allowed them to commander the Unseelie boat, and started sailing across Lyonesses' floating channels to look for Kit in one of the city districts.

"Can this boat go any faster?" Ty asked impatiently, staring in front of him and holding the ring tightly in his hand.

Evander was sitting at the back of the boat and smiling he replied, "It most certainly will not, it has but one speed, and that speed is leisurely."

Ty agonized at how slowly they were moving as they gently floated past the different city rings, each one of them too close to be where the tracking rune was leading them. Eventually they came to the last district which was actually the first district, the one they arrived arrived in, Mag Duinn.

Ty jumped out of the boat before it was docked, out of an unsteady boat over a small chasm of air before landing on the ground, Jaime followed closely behind him.

They were getting closer, but they had already wasted so much time getting here Ty thought his growing fear might rip him apart as he struggled to get to Kit. He didn't notice the people he passed, the vendors selling strange produce he almost trampled over, or the lush trees that grew in abundance. Ty didn't care about anything and thought he wouldn't care about anything else again until he found Kit.

Finally, they reached a section that was populated solely by fir trees, a dense fog hovered above the ground, and as they rand down a beaten dirt path they found a house of dark stone that resembled a mausoleum.

"It's here! He's in here!" Ty yelled to Jaime, throwing himself down the stone steps.

He slammed against the heavy door, trying to get it to budge. There was an inscription in a language Ty didn't recognize, the building reminded him of entrances to the City of Bones he had seen.

Jaime slammed his shoulder against the other door, it heaved open just a crack and creaked like opening a coffin. A gust of wind blew out from the inside like the exhalation of a long held breath. Then with a shudder the door fell shut.

"Let's push together, on three," Ty said.

Jaime nodded and started the countdown. "One...two..."

"Ty!" Livvy, who had been staying mostly quiet as not to distract him, suddenly yelled.

"Three!"

Jaime slammed the door again at the same time Ty paused to listen to his sister.

"I don't think I can go in there," she said, "something doesn't feel right about this place..It feels like me."

"Ty, what the hell?" Jaime asked, holding his now bruised shoulder.

Ty let her words sink in. If Lyonesse has a source of strong necromantic activity, or has constructed a connection with the after life, and its sealed inside this building that could mean Livvy would be sealed inside as a result if she went in with Ty. But Livvy couldn't stay behind if he went inside either.

He closed his eyes as he found himself stuck with a realization he didn't want.

He couldn't go in after Kit.

Ty closed his eyes and forced himself to say the words out loud. "You have to go in alone."

"What? You're not going after him?" Jaime asked, sounding as surprised as he was a minute ago when Ty let the door fall shut on him.

His eyes snapped open. "I don't have time to explain! You have to go now!" It was agonizing to say, it was even worse to be questioned about a decision he couldn't explain.

Jaime sighed. "Help get the open the door, on three…"

They rammed the door again, it heaved open, and this time Ty understood the air of discomfort and decay that crept out. Ty held the door open as Jaime slipped inside, looking back at him one last time, Jaime said, "Don't worry, I'll bring that idiot back to you."

The door closed with a bang, leaving Ty to wait on the other side. He felt everything suddenly boil over, the worrying that never ceased, the constant heartbreak, and so much guilt, it all threatened to drown him. He gasped, fighting it back and punched the stone, feeling his knuckles scrape and break his skin

" _I punched a board," Kit said, "I was angry."_

" _Did it make you feel better?"_

" _No."_

Ty punched the stone again. It didn't make him feel better either, but the building pressure had to be released. Ty wasn't angry, he was frustrated, and he was scared.

" _I can fix it."_

But Ty couldn't fix anything. He couldn't save Livvy or Dru, and now he couldn't save Kit. He never got a chance to explain to Kit how he felt about him, he never even made up his mind deciding if he should. But what if Kit never knew? How could he possibly reconcile with never letting Kit know how important he was, maybe then Kit wouldn't be so self sacrificing. Maybe he would fight harder for himself, at the very least he would know he had a place he belonged. Because Kit should know he was never alone, he always had belonged when he was by his side.

Ty had wanted him to know that, he wanted to be the one to take away that loneliness, the one Kit could finally call home.

"Ty! Ty, please!" Livvy sounded close to tears, even though she couldn't cry.

Ty did stop, choosing to slide down the door and hug his knees close to him, he felt his hands fly out beside him. Livvy stayed close, but because she couldn't be his anchor and hold him steady, he felt unmoored, floating fast down a rapid river.

Livvy floated just above the ground in front of him, cross legged like she was sitting with him. "Hey, do you remember the time we switched out the chocolate chips with raisins in the batter for the cookies Julian was making for Dru?"

Ty nodded that he recalled the memory, they were very young then. He and Livvy were twelve at the time and Dru, ten. They had taken out all the chocolate chips from the bag and replaced them with raisins and switched the bag Julian had on the counter. Then Ty distracted him with insesiant questions so he wouldn't realize as he was mixing the batter. It was the typical sort of thing they used to do when they got bored.

"But we didn't know that Julian was making them for her because she finally passed a really hard test she was having trouble with," Livvy continued in a soft voice.

"And she always hated raisins, so when she took a bite from her cookies that she had worked so hard for, she bursted into tears that all her cookies were ruined."

Ty remembered feeling instantly regretful, no longer finding the prank very funny. Livvy, because she already knew how Ty felt when he squeezed her hand when their little sister started crying, had told Dru they would play games with her all week to make it up to her.

"Hide and seek was all she wanted to play back then. She always loved it whenever we could all do it as a big group, but because me and you always had plans to do something else as we got older, Dru never got to play anymore."

Dru was excited to play with them, since Ty usually didn't want all the excitement Dru brought with her, and besides they didn't get along when they played games, and this time was no exception. When Ty played he wanted to win, and so did Dru. But Ty also didn't like playing hide and seek, unless he was the seeker because he hated waiting somewhere bored and not doing anything. So, that whole week whenever he was a seeker, he found Dru immediately which angered her, and when she went to find him, he had climbed up in a high place she couldn't see or reach and read, which angered her even more and called him a cheater.

"She got so frustrated with you that she accused you of making the game no fun because you didn't want to play with her, and locked herself in her room. It upset you so much that you spent the rest of the day outside looking for a cute animal you could bring back to show her. You were searching for hours and came back with a litter of baby rabbits!"

"That makes it sound like I purposely relocated the rabbits from their burrow, which I would never do," Ty finally spoke, "I found their burrow had been destroyed and the rabbits had tumbled out and down a small hill."

Livvy nodded, "And then you brought them back and asked Dru to help take care of them with us."

"I was a little afraid she wouldn't be gentle enough, baby rabbits are very fragile, but she was very careful and listened to my instructions." He was feeling much calmer now that Livvy had pulled him into a memory, something to ease his mind for just a short time. The tension was still there, his mind still frustrated, and his hands working furiously tying and untying the chord of his headphones, but at least it was more bearable.

He remembered how impressed he was with how seriously Dru took care of them, and how proud he was of her. "I was afraid she would start crying again when Julian finally told us we had to give them away."

Livvy smiled, remembering what happened next, "Yes and you argued with Julian about it constantly, I think you were more upset than she was."

Ty frowned, "I didn't want to make her cry again, was all."

"And she didn't," Livvy said brightly, "She said it had been even better than playing hide and seek."

Her face fell as she folded her hands in her lap. Ty new she didn't just pick this story to try to distract Ty from his grief, she had been thinking of Dru since she realized where her little sister was. "She's grown up so much, I'm so proud of her. I just wish I could tell her that."

Ty also knew Livvy wished she had grown up too, but she would never say that out loud.

But this was Livvy, so he knew what she wouldn't say, even the things she wished he didn't.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit gasp, falling to his knees with a splash. A second later he lost the strength to keep himself upright, and doubled over, one hand struggling to keep himself from falling face first into the water, the other clutching his chest. The pain stabbed through him, like a sword plunging over and over again, trying to shred his heart into nothing.

He saw his reflection, blurred and distorted as the river moved past him. Blood dripped from his wound, distorting the image even more before erasing it completely in a splash of red, until the water carried it away from sight.

Kit forced himself to breathe while at the same time he felt his lungs collapsing.

If he died here, he would be washed away by this stupid river, completely lost and forgotten like this whole damn city. So far away from the L.A. He hadn't seen in years.

As he felt his body go cold he remembered the rays of the sun warm his skin, how in summer it was so hot his clothes would stick to his skin.

He could have died there when his dad did, lost and never found in that house. No one would have known, and no one would have cared. But he didn't die then, so why the hell should he die here, he found himself asking.

He felt a surge of strength, his breathing became a little easier. That's right, the Faeries wanted him to die down here, but he was never really good at doing what other people wanted him to do, so why start now?

The puncture in his chest eased, like his heart was trying to restitch itself. It was like his body was trying to magically heal itself, and maybe it was Kit realized.

Kit saw his reflection start to smile. He wiped the blood from his mouth, feeling his lips curved in a grin. He had lived afraid of the magic he held, scared of what happened when he released it. He had always lived his life like that, pretending to live his life content to stay in the shadows, living a life that only he would remember.

But not anymore, his power, his life was _his._ And he would make sure everyone would remember that.

He pushed himself to his feet, a little unstable at first, he started walking giving himself the strength he needed to push forward.

He thought he was alone at first until a voice called to him from the darkness.

"Come seek me hunter, come and seek your death," the Morrigan called.

A sigh blew through the cavern, blowing out the candles on either side of the river throwing Kit into total darkness.

He plunged forward, his body still thrumming with magic. The wound that meant to kill him had only made him feel more alive than ever. He remembered the light that erupted from his body when he used his magic, and he had to wonder if maybe a light really was all it took to fend off the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888

Jaime raced through the darkness, holding his witchlight in front of him with one hand and Kit's dagger in the other. He felt the dagger pull him deeper into the dark, towards the river and the ever encroaching shadow, that seemed to grow and consume everything around him. It didn't seem possible, but the further into the cavern Jaime got the darker it seemed to get.

He ran alongside the river, the candles flickered as he passed, throwing the green light to cast dancing shadows on the walls. His witchlight caught sight of a figure sitting on the stone embankment, as Jaime got closer he realized that the figure was holding an old fishing rod.

He slowed to a stop as he approached them, taking in the old man's appearance. He was completely draped in a tattered cape he kept wrapped around him. He must have been the most weathered man Jaime had ever seen, his arms were thin as a skeleton's, the man's face was sunken with cheek bones protruding out.

Only when Jaime was standing over him, his witchlight illuminating him in the dark could Jaime see that this man really was a shambling corpse. The skin on the man's fingers were torn away revealing the bone, his jaw bone was exposed as well, hanging open like he was frozen in laughter.

Then he _did_ laugh, startling Jaime, a shudder ran through the old man's body with the sound.

" _Heh, heh,_ another live one I see." He said, his jaw remained unmoving as it hung open.

"What are you?" Jaime asked.

"Exactly what I look like, heartbeat, I'm dead. Like everyone else down here."

"But your talking," Jaime pointed out, not sure why he was bothering to have this conversation with a decrepit zombie. But he found himself almost morbidly fascinated.

"I speak, loosely of course." He grabbed his jaw, wiggling it to emphasize his point. "See?" He cackled.

The man had a bald head save for a few long strands, and a bandage covered one eye. His other eye bulged, almost popped out of the socket.

"And what exactly are you trying to fish down here?" Jaime asked slowly.

"Whatever I can catch," He answered unhelpfully. But at that moment something pulled on his line, with jerky movements he reeled in what looked like a half rotten severed arm.

Jaime gagged at the putrid smell, pinching his nose, but the man seemed delighted over his catch.

"Oy, look at this! This one's still got some skin on it! I could use some more of that!" He laughed, his body creaked and groaned with the effort.

Jaime blinked, then shook his head to shake himself from the surrealness of the situation and remembered why he was down here.

"What about the other 'heartbeat', did you see where he went?"

It took the old man a minute to stop shaking from amusement, but eventually he calmed down enough to answer. "Aye, that I did. He went upstream where the Morrigan waits for her prey. None go down there, and I suggest you don't either, unless you want to stay here forever." His one eye swiveled to look at Jaime more closely. "You got a lot of skin, it'll be awhile before you start rotting like the rest. That's good, it gets as cold as the grave down here."

Jaime didn't like the way he was eyeing him like he would make for a good skin coat. "If your already dead, mostly dead," he corrected himself, "then what do you have to be afraid of?"

The sound of something flapping followed by a screech that echoed off the cavern walls caught Jaime's attention. He thought he could see a shadow of a huge mass, and a wing take flight somewhere in the darkness heading upstream, heading to where Kit was.

The old man pointed his bony finger in it's direction. "That's what there is to fear."

Jaime took a step closer to the water, frantically trying to catch sight of whatever it was, but it was gone.

"The slugah have come for the fresh pickings. They're on the hunt now, better run, heartbeat, before they catch your scent too."

"What are the slugah?" He demanded.

The man's neck cracked as he turned his head slowly to look at him. In the shadow of the witchlight he looked like he was smiling.

"Soul stealers."

8888888888888888888888888888

Kit was wading through the water, his witchlight held high as he searched for the Morrigan. It was dead silent, but sometimes Kit could swear he could see something out of the corner of his eye, or caught something in the light of his witchlight. But whenever he looked, whatever was there was gone. Either way, Kit knew he wasn't alone in the darkness. He tried not to be too creeped out about this, he already knew that was the case. This whole huge cavern had to be built for something.

Kit stopped suddenly as he heard a slight sloshing of water in the distance, and waited for whatever was coming for him. Very slowly, a figure became visible out of the darkness. But this wasn't Livvy, but the face she wore this time was still familiar, at least Kit imagined it was.

He didn't know how he knew it was her's, since he didn't have memories of her, but he _knew._

She had long blonde hair, as golden as the sun, so bright it could have warmed this cold place. She had a stubborn set to her jaw and clever eyes that still shone brightly.

He supposed she looked like him.

She was singing to herself as she walked. Kit recognized the song, it was the only vague memory he had of her.

" _I gave my love a story that had no end. I gave my love a baby with no crying."_

He felt his grip on the witchlight loosen, but he couldn't put his arm down and let the light fall away from her face. If he didn't recognize her face he would have recognized her voice. As soon as he heard her sing, it was like he never forgot her.

" _The story that I love you, it has no end."_

"Stop," his voice wavered "I know your not her, so just stop."

She did, and when she spoke again, her voice was now the Morrigan's instead of his mothers, leaving Kit feeling conflicted. He knew it wasn't her, but he still wished he could have heard her voice more.

"Oh, so you know who I am then? I was afraid you wouldn't recognize her."

"How did you know that song, do you have the memories of the dead too?" He asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

"Only those they held closest to them when they died. She was thinking of this song when she died, as she thought of you. It's a beautiful song to be lulled to sleep with, even the final sleep."

"I already knew that she was killed by the riders so she was afraid I would be next," he said, trying to play it off like her words had no affect on him.

"Yet you yearn to hear it again, don't you. And so much more than you could ever know." She was mocking him, enjoying her moment to toy with him.

But he wasn't going to play along. "If you want to take another shot at killing me, I suggest you try a little harder this time, or I'm going to take my toys and go home." He waved his dagger at her.

"Oh, don't put your toys away yet, the fun is just beginning." She began to pace in a circle around him, her lips curled as she soaked in his contempt. "But let's not be hasty, we must build up the excitement. Why should we waste this opportunity?" She spun around suddenly, flashing her teeth at him, twisting his mother's features like he did Livvy, a disturbing caricature of who she was masquerading as.

She had taken the memories of the dead, Livvy's last thoughts and his mothers, the things that they probably thought were the most precious, given to someone who thought they were just amusing anecdotes.

He barely managed to control his anger as he said, "I find that suspense is a bit overrated. I would much rather subvert expectations!" Before flinging his dagger at her heart.

She blurred into the darkness, like a drawing smeared against a black page, reappearing behind him. Rosemary's fingers turned into claws as she took ahold of Kit's face and forced him to look back at her.

"I said we _wait."_

Her eyes were pitch black, wide and unnerving, they shook with violence. As he stared at them, Kit felt a wave of sheer panic take ahold of him like he had never felt before. It was pure terror, stopping his heart and paralized him to the spot.

"Good boy," she patted his cheek, her eyes returning to Rosemary's sky blue. The smug smile returned as she continued her leisurely pace.

Kit stood there, his mouth slightly open, his heartbeat restarted, pounding erratically in his chest.

"Rosemary had quite the intimate relationship with death, it longed for her, to claim her as his. Oh, but clever Rosemary hid and ran, she crept in death's shadow, following his footfalls thinking that death would not expect her to be in such an obvious place. If only death had looked behind him would he have seen her, but Rosemary did. She could not leave her past behind, not her crook she had promised all of her love and all of her days, and the baby boy she had actually given them to."

Kit found himself listening with more interest than he knew he should. Even though he knew this story, because it was the only story he knew of his mother, the one of how she died.

"If only she had not loved you as she did, perhaps she would have lived." She stopped pacing and examined him curiously now. "And so the wheel turns, and your relationship with death began, as it did with all of your ancestors who had fallen before you. But your relationship is very different, isn't it? I can tell. I see it as I look at you, death hangs over you like a shroud, your eyes half closed already."

The fear that paralized him was fading, he could move his arms again, his hand hovered to his weapons belt.

"Yes, I see it now, Rosemary's decision is now yours to make. What is unclear to me, is if you can do what she could not, and let go of your past."

Kit had thought he was talking about Livvy and the ritual that had gone so wrong, but now he wasn't so sure. "What are you talking about?" He choked out, his fingers slipping over the hilt of one of his daggers.

She smiled wide. "I wouldn't want to spoil it, you shall find out soon enough." Then she blurred again, bleeding into the shadows and rematerializing in front of him.

"Now we begin," she said before plunging her hand through his chest once again.

Again he toppled over, the wound reopened and poured freely as he was rendered breathless. But this time felt different somehow. Livvy had died almost instantly when Annabel stabbed her, maybe from the shock or maybe the Mortal Sword had granted her mercy with a quick death.

But as Kit found himself gasping for air, blood dribbling from his mouth, he realized in horror that his mother didn't die immediately.

She must have laid there in her own blood in this agony while a Rider stood over her body watching her die. She died terrified he would suffer the same fate, and now he was, but now it was her face that stood over her son, with smugness on her face as she watched him die.

Anger waged through him. The Morrigan was trying to take her death and turn it into a joke, because she was bored, because she thought it was funny.

But the Morrigan didn't know that his mother didn't leave him with nothing. The same power that tried to save her as she died resided in Kit and was now trying to save his life.

Kit remembered the first time he ever used his powers, when the Riders bragged about killing his mother to his face, that blinding rage that turned into a powerful blinding light. He felt it building up inside him now.

It was painful to breath, his lungs felt like he was inhaling shards of glass. Speaking was even worse, but he didn't care. " _Bitch,_ " He heaved.

He tried to push himself up, but the pain Rosemary felt as her body desperately tried to heal itself, only prolonging the inevitable, sent a spasm of pain through him.

"It will be so much easier for you to embrace death now then to let him take you later, hunter, I promise you."

Kit fell back into the river, he was soaked from both the river and his own blood. Without the shock from Livvy's wound, Kit found it was pinning him to the ground, inching his face closer and closer to drown in the water. The pain pressed him like a weight and stole his breath away.

Kit tried to reach out to his power, to let it consume him and light him up, but he felt the flare of magic in his chest flicker as the blood threatened to snuff it out.

He looked down at his hands, desperately trying to find his strength to keep him up. In his hand he still held the witchlight, and just as he felt his own magic falter and his strength start to leave him, he saw the stone light up in his hand.

 _Ty._

He gripped it tightly with the last of his strength. He fell to his elbows, the cold water splashing his face, he could see the red from his wound float around him as it washed his gear and skin. But he could still see the light, he felt it in his hands, and he remembered he needed to go back, go back to Ty.

He had so much he wanted to say to him.

He pushed himself up, forcing his body to work, he found that dark pit deep within himself he had always been afraid of, and harnessed that power there, he stole it away as he thought of the face he wanted to see. Ty's smile, the most brilliant thing he had ever seen, his eyes shone as stars, like a million galaxies against his pale face. He was the night sky, Kit's eternity, and in him he found an infinite cosmos of wonder and happiness.

He would follow that smile, he would hold onto that light, and he would never let go again.

Then something started to burn up inside him, a feverish heat that burned away the pain. He didn't know if that meant his body was healing of if that meant his magic was being released and used to fast, but Kit didn't care.

He swayed as he stood up, but his eyes stayed on the Morrigan. He felt the anger build up again, like a switch ready to be pulled, he gripped his dagger and took a step towards her.

A nasty satisfied smile spread across his face as he saw her shock.

"That's right, I'm a lot harder to kill, aren't I?"

The shock faded, but there was warriness in her eyes now. "Indeed, now I see why death has had such trouble claiming you."

He stopped only a foot away with his dagger raised, measuring her. "If death wants me he can come and get me himself, instead of his obsessive fan."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Do not be so foolish to invite in death, for once you do you will find he always stays."

It threw him for a moment, Johnny had said something similar when Kit had once asked him about Necromancy, thinking of this distracted him as the Morrigan suddenly threw one hand up in the air.

As if commanded, the darkness that surrounded them suddenly came to life. Dark wings took shape, a dark cloud of winged beast flew all around them.

He caught flashes of them in his witchlight, huge black wings, a beak with gnarled teeth, greasy strands of hair utop a birds head.

They flew at him with long claws, their ugly mouths open wide.

Kit slashed the first few before they could touch him, keeping his witchlight held aloft so he could see. They let out ear piercing screeches, black blood and feathers rained down on him.

The next one dove at him from high above. Kit shoved the dagger in his mouth, letting it's jagged teeth tear up his arm as the giant bird burst from the inside.

Kit winced in pain, his arm falling uselessly at his side from the marks the creature had left running up his arm. But when he looked at the wound he noticed there was no blood, instead hazy fumes seeping from his skin.

Something was wrong, but before he could figure it out another creature swooped down, biting his hand and taking his witchlight.

His fingers instantly felt crippled, the same strange fumes leaked from his skin, and now he was left in complete darkness and unable to hold a weapon.

He saw the witchlight fly overhead, the light illuminating the other creatures circling like vultures preparing for the final strike.

The witchlight was flying further and further away, the light flickered and died, like a star being threatened of winking out and leaving him alone.

The witchlight Ty had given him had always been the one to show him the way out of the dark, and for years it was the only reminder of Ty he allowed himself to keep. Because to him Ty had been that light when he needed it most.

He wasn't letting go, he wasn't dying here, and nothing was going to take that witchlight away from him!

He pulled the switch, he felt a rush of energy like never before go through him, he was a conductor of light setting it free. White light burst from him, bathing the cavern in it, and chasing away the dark shadows that were caught in the light.

The light died down to a faint glow, the creatures were gone, leaving him alone once again with the Morrigan.

Kit caught the witchlight as it fell, and glared at the Morrigan retreating into the darkness.

She had a snarl on her lips, and as Kit watched, Rosemary's features begin to melt and peel away revealing her true form, making her look more like corpse than she already did. "Do not think that because you have displaced the sluagh that they will not be back, you have not won this game yet, hunter," she said, a chunk of skin slipping down her neck, her arms sizzled and molted.

Then she was gone.

Kit pitched forward, resting his hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath. His body was shaking from the amount of magic he just used, he had never used this much in his life, he wondered what would happen when he finally used too much.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty laid his head on the stone door behind him, Livvy had fallen silent in order to let his mind rest. But that didn't last long before a long shadow fell across them as a man came to stop at the top of the stairs above them.

It was Nuada, the first King. Ty was hardly surprised, he assumed they might run into him, as this was his city they were in. Ty was, however, surprised to see Nuada staring directly at Livvy.

"Does..He see me?" Livvy whispered.

"I see you, spector," Nuada answered.

"She's not a spector," Ty said, "she's a ghost, a specter is a twisted corruption of the former ghost."

Nuada folded his arms as he regarded Ty. "You would correct a King?"

"A King can be wrong, and in this case you are." Ty replied, only realizing afterwards that Nuada was referring to his audacity, but he was too drained to care.

"You are lucky I am not as temperamental as some of my brothers, Blackthorn."

"He wasn't trying to offend you, he was just trying to answer your question," said Livvy.

Ty looked at his sister, it had been years since she was able to talk to someone else, nevertheless defend him. He used to always have her there when he needed, when people took offense to something Ty had done or said, she was always there to defend him, to try to make others understand what they didn't see.

It was exhausting, always carefully conducting himself in front of others, thinking carefully of every action or every word he might say and what implications they could possibly have to someone else. It could be even more exhausting when people refused to listen to his explanations. But Ty had to make do without his sister, learning to defend himself when necessary, and to understand when a situation was out of his control.

Even though it had been years since Livvy could even talk to another person besides him, when confronted with a situation like this it was still her first instinct to defend him.

"I'm very straightforward," Ty added.

Nuada looked between the two of them. Ty noticed the herbs peeking out of the leather pouches he had strapped to his chest. "Then tell me, you have bound her spirit to you, that is why she exists beside you?"

Ty hesitated, somehow he could tell the affects of the spell. Nuada was unlikely to tell the Clave, but even downworlders were highly opposed to necromancy. "How can you tell?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The place that stands before you is called the House of Dark, it is where our dead live," he motioned to the building that Ty had thought resembled a mausoleum. There was dirt under his fingernails, and on his fingers flecks of what looked like blood. Ty also took note of the tools around his waist used for digging.

"You said live, not reside or rest?" Livvy asked.

Nuada nodded. "The enchantment that preserved Lyonesse and it's people, keeping them alive and trapped inside was so strong that not even the dead could pass on. Even when their hearts cease their beating, and they have taken their last breath, their souls still remain trapped in a body that will slowly decay with time. The House of Dark is at the center of that very magic."

Ty and Livvy looked at one another.

He tilted his head to one side as he watched them. "I take it you expected as much?"

"It's necromancy, at least the spell has necromantic roots." Ty got to his feet and pointed out some of the inscriptions around the walls he had noticed earlier. "I don't recognize this language but I recognize a spell when I see one. These inscriptions are placed around the building with matching language at the base and top of the building. It's small and crudely carved into the stone, so it clearly isn't meant as decoration or originally part of the stone work."

Nuada walked down the stone steps to join them. Even without being on a higher level he still towered over them. "I see you were not lying."

"I usually don't, I told you I'm straightforward." Ty frowned. "I suspected the enchantment might be strong enough to trap Livvy inside, which is why I stayed out here."

"That was smart of you. What was once a simple mausoleum for our dead, we tried to create a passageway to Annwn, a place they could be faried to the next plain and end their suffering, but the magic of Lyonesse proved to be too strong."

"Is that who you are making medicine for? The dead that are living in pain?" He asked.

His bronze eyes swept over Ty, searching his face for something. "How did you know I was a healer?"

It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion after seeing the herbs along with the dirt and blood from either the preparation of a drudic ritual or rite, all coupled together with the fact that half of Nuada's subjects were the deceased who couldn't truly die. "I told you, I recognize a spell when I see one."

"Are all humans as clever as you?"

"Not really," Ty answered, which made Livvy shake her head and laugh.

"Is that so," said Nuada, "between you and your King you had me fooled. He has keen eyes like yours."

Ty felt his heart wrench at the mention of Kit. "He's-"

A sound like a moan came from the House of Dark, deep within, like the foundation itself was groaning in dismay.

Ty placed his hands on the door, wishing beyond hope that he could just push through and find Kit.

Nuada turned away to leave, apparently his curiosity with Livvy was satisfied. "Do not dismay too much that you could not help your King. In this trial he must stand alone, for only his strength will save him."

Ty took a deep breath, letting one hand fall from the door as he looked back at Nuada's retreating back. "If that's the case then I shouldn't worry, he'll be back."

 _He'll come back to me_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An _iratze_ managed to fix his wounds, but still, one scratch from those creepy bird things was enough to make him lose all feeling in his limbs, he really hoped the Morrigan was wrong, and he wouldn't be seeing them again.

The problem with using his powers like that was that he had no idea where he sent the slugah things, like with the steeds of the Riders. It was much easier to teleport himself somewhere then it was to teleport someone else, especially when it came in a burst of rage like that.

That was why as soon as he healed himself he started looking for the Morrigan, where she would appear in her third and last aspect of herself.

Kit traveled further up the river, his gear was almost completely red from his blood, he was pretty sure it was smeared on his face and neck too. Somehow, Kit doubted the roughed up brave warrior look was going to impress Ty much when he saw him again, but at least it was better than the look of maltreatment and neglect he used to have when they first met, he thought to himself to occupy his time as he walked blindly in the dark.

"Look at you, banishing all your shadows and turning death away." Came the Morrigan's voice somewhere in the darkness. Up until now she had sounded playful, in a threatening sort of way, but nothing like how she sound now, now she sounded a thousand percent done with him.

Kit refused to take out his witchlight again, and instead swiveled to face the voice, waiting for her to make her appearance.

"Hope has gotten you this far, hunter, but what happens when that hope is gone? Even love dies eventually, what will you do when all you have are those shadows you tried to chase away?" The voice echoed somewhere behind him.

He turned again, but still she wasn't there.

"Aren't you done playing yet?" Kit called. "I get you're bored and all, being the embodiment of shadows and death, and nobody wants to hangout with you, but I got things I would much rather be doing."

He was met with silence, but he could feel that she was still there, a malice growing in the dark just lurking in the shadows past where he could see.

"Like literally anything else, as in I would rather be cleaning a sewer than this."

"Very well, it is time I show you what true heartbreak feels like."

"I don't want to sound dramatic, but you did just break my heart twice, I feel like a third time would just be redundant."

Kit stopped talking though when the Morrigan finally revealed herself in her new form.

She was an actual skeleton, with long wisps of hair falling from her skull, a centipede crawling out of one eye, and maggots dusting her long dress.

"What's wrong?" She purred, "not as pretty as the maiden, and mother?"

Kit had to fight back from gagging at the smell of rot that came with her. "No, it suits you, that's the problem." He winced away from her.

There was a tension in her movements, a coil before the strike. "I know what you are now, I felt it in my last form. The power that laid within, but now that I've seen the display for myself there is no doubt." She stepped forward, Kit felt his eyes tear up from the smell. "The First Heir has come to claim his inheritance at long last."

"I guess you don't get much news down here," Kit muttered to himself, covering his mouth with his hand.

Slowly she raised her skeletal hand, Kit reacted instinctively, raising his arm in front of his chest.

"There are many ways a heart may break, Prince of Shadows, sometimes the worst wound is that which cannot be seen." Then her hand shot out, but not for his heart but his face.

It was there in an instant, before Kit could even blink she was suddenly caressing his cheek. A long bony finger ran from his temple to his jaw, and with it his mind grew dim and hazier until he forgot where he was standing.

Then she was speaking in his ear, but Kit couldn't remember that he should be afraid or disgusted by this voice. "Now you shall feel the heartbreak of Auraline, the First Heir."

Suddenly, a shock of unwanted memories hit him.

Kit felt like he was choking on them, how did he forget? How did he stop this pain, even for just a moment? He needed to go back to not remembering.

He bent over, gripping his face in horror.

 _Ty, Ty was dead, he was gone, he couldn't see him again..he wouldn't.._

A sob tore through his throat as he fell to his knees. Visceral agony ripped through his chest, it hurt worse than being stabbed through the heart, that he could survive, he had something to survive _for_ , but now.. Why would he want to live knowing Ty was gone? After seeing him turned to smoke and ash in the sky.

He had lived once without him, and that was a hollow sort of life, one where he forced himself to pretend he could be happy, but he wasn't happy, knowing that he had to let go of Ty.

Livvy and his mother, had died for love, to protect someone. He knew Ty wouldn't want him to die from this, but if he only knew how he felt about him then maybe he would have understood, he could have forgiven him.

He had wanted to be someone worthy of love, but he never made it there in time, not for Ty, probably not for anyone. He couldn't get it out of his head that he should have been the one to die in the..the incident. He couldn't quite remember what happened, but he knew it was his fault, he knew he should have been the one to die, not Ty. Ty had so much love in his life, people who needed him, he was supposed to do so much more, not like Kit.

He would have gladly traded his life for Ty's, but he couldn't, all he could do was live reliving every mistake that lead up to what unthinkable.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could see was Ty, and he was terrified that if he stopped for even a moment he would forget what he looked like, what he sounded like, the way his hands moved when he was nervous, the way his smile would light up, the words he would whisper to himself.

He couldn't forget it, he wouldn't live without it.

He felt his heart began to slow.

His life already had so many regrets he knew he could never outlive, but this one would bury him in the ground.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime was running along the river for what felt like hours, he was starting to doubt there was even an end to this place, for one thing it was definitely much bigger than it looked on the outside. He didn't like the feeling he got either as he continued deeper into the dark. It was like this place just knew he didn't belong here. There was a strange sort of pressure that was building as he continued, like something crawling under his skin telling him he wasn't supposed to be here.

He didn't see anymore of the living dead as he ran, but sometimes he would catch sight of a blanket or a book in one of the alcoves. He guessed that anyone that had been out here turned tail and ran at the sight of the soul stealers, which is probably what Jaime should be doing.

Jaime remembered the look on Ty's face before he left, like he was about to break apart, and knew had to keep his promise. So, he kept going, letting his witchlight guide him through, looking for any sign of Kit.

Then he found him. He probably would have missed him completely if it wasn't for the slugah circling over him like vultures waiting for a kill. One of them ventured a bit closer to Kit, only to get scared away but a sudden flicker of light.

But Kit wasn't moving, he was kneeling in the water, head bowed not even paying attention the soul stealers waiting to tear him apart.

Jaime jumped into action, leaping into the river, he unleashed Durendal from its sheath, and felt surety return to him. Whenever he wielded Durendal he felt indestructible, like the sword was telling him no matter the circumstances they would not break.

Jaime charged for the slugah, they were too distracted by Kit to notice him at first, and when they did Jaime had already made his entrance by slaying three of the nearest ones.

They started to swarm, Jaime felt his adrenaline spike and welcomed the challenge.

He stabbed one in the chest, it screeched and collided with another one. It's beak with pointed teeth gnashed at the other trying to free itself.

One tried to retreat, it's wing already badly injured. Jaime pulled out a seraph blade with his free arm and yelled " _Nekir!"_ and chucked it at the retreating Slugah. His aim wasn't the best but it struck it's tail feathers, weighing the creature down, it plummeted into the river.

He heard a strange hiss behind him and remembered, Kit was still sitting there motionless.

He turned back to Kit to see a Slugah diving straight for him, it's beak open as wide as it could get, saliva dripping from its teeth.

Jaime started running, Durendal already pulled back to swing, and Kit's head still bent looking to the water below like he had no idea what was happening around him.

But just as Jaime thought he couldn't make it in time, a light sprung from Kit, lighting him and the creature up, but when it died down it had vanished completely.

Jaime faltered after seeing the light, realizing it must have been Kit's princess powers actually being of some use.

"I guess that was kind of cool," Jaime said, trying to catch his breath.

Again, Kit didn't respond.

Afraid now that the slugah actually had managed to steal his soul, he rushed over to him, gripping his shoulders. "Kit?"

Suddenly he breathed, had he not been breathing before? Jaime started, worriedly. Kit began shaking his head, tears slipping from his eyes.

Now Jaime was really afraid. He had no idea what was going on, or if he was even injured. He was covered in blood, but he wasn't acting like he was in physical pain.

"Kit, princess, come on pull it together we've got to get going." He shook him.

Kit let out another ragged breath, and whispered something under his breath.

Jaime checked his pulse, it was slow, worryingly slow. He pulled out his stele and pulled down Kit's collar to trace an _iratze_ over his heart, only to find that several _irtaze_ had already been drawn there. The skin was pink but otherwise fine, but Jaime could tell from the amount of blood that this must have been where most of it had come from.

Kit muttered something else, Jaime thought he heard, "I can't do this, not without Ty."

"What are you talking about? Ty is waiting outside for us, he hasn't gone anywhere. You're the one who keeps disappearing on us."

"Jaime, just leave," Kit said.

He just stared at Kit like he had gone completely mad. "Look I am not going up there alone and explaining to Ty that I left you because you went completely crazy."

Kit started gripping his head like he was in pain. "He's _dead,_ Jaime, dead."

Jaime stared.

"¿ _Qué demonios_?" He whispered to himself.

"He's just _outside._ " Jaime tried to drag him up but Kit held onto his arm and slumped back into the water. "I'm done, I'm not going anywhere anymore."

Jaime looked down at him in alarm, noticing that his lips had turned the color of chalk, the rest of his face had become paler too since they had been talking.

Jaime took a deep breath, he must be under some kind of enchantment, whatever it was, was convincing him that Ty was dead, and it was actually killing him somehow.

He thought about all the jokes he made about Kit being sleeping beauty or Snow White. He looked up at the darkness that obscured the ceiling and steeled himself for the only thing he could think of to do, he just really hoped he wouldn't turn into a frog.

Jaime knelt down in front of him, grabbed his face in his hands and pressed his lips against Kit's in a kiss.

He kept their faces together, wondering if this was even working when he was suddenly shoved back hard.

"What the _hell_ Jaime!?" Kit yelled, rubbing his mouth with his bloody gear.

Jaime felt relief go through him, as he watched Kit angirly glare at him, color already returning to his face, his heart rate was even up judging by the vein throbbing in his neck from anger.

"Oh, don't complain, I know you keep falling under enchantments waiting for someone to kiss you."

Kit started gargling water from the river, Jaime would have been insulted, he had been told he was a great kisser. But Jaime remembered the severed arm that had been fished out of this river earlier, and instead just watched Kit in amusement.

"You are so completely hopeless," he smiled, "Faerie will be lucky to have you."

He stood up, holding out a hand for Kit, but Kit took one look at him and looked back down at the river. "But, Ty, he's…"

Jaime sighed, trying to hold back his frustrations. Apparently the enchantment wasn't completely broken yet. Jaime did remember reading it had to be true love's first kiss. Well he wasn't about to get that down here.

He decided to take a different approach. "Come on, Tessa and Jem are waiting for us. You don't want to let down your little brother, do you?"

Kit grimaced, closing his eyes tightly before standing up. "Let's go," he sounded hollow as he spoke now. Jaime felt kind of bad that he couldn't tell him Ty was alive, but at least he was moving.

They didn't get but two steps down the river before a woman appeared before them out of nowhere.

She had long dark hair, and eyes completely black, even the whites. She didn't care about Jaime at all as she stared at Kit. Jaime looked at him too, there were shadows under his eyes, the color of his eyes even seemed duller.

She made a move for Kit, Kit strangely just blankly looked at her.

Jaime pointed Durendal at her chest before she could get any closer.

"Stand back Knight, if you wish for me to cure him of the infliction I have set upon him." She waved him away.

He lowered his sword slightly, not sure why she was referring to him as a Knight. "Your the one who did this to him?"

She smiled over at Kit, it wasn't a warm smile. "Oh, we had so much fun together." Then she reached out, brushing his cheek.

Kit's eyes widened with sudden recognition. "You-You manipulated my memories! You made me think.." Then he turned to Jaime and pointed. "And you kissed me, you bastard!"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "can we not keep bringing that up? I really don't want to remember that either. I mean you didn't even put any effort into it, I had to do all the work."

Kit dropped his finger. " Your a liar, I'm a great kisser," he said, dead seriously. He turned back to the woman. "I'm done playing, I'm leaving."

"Yes, you have won the game, the first person to ever do so since I have become keeper for the sword so long ago."

"How long ago? If you tell me it was just yesterday, I'm going to be really disappointed," Kit said.

"I could not say, before Lyonesse was plunged into the ocean to be forgotten." She raised a hand up to the air.

Kit immediately reacted by pulling out a seraph blade and activating it.

But she just smiled like she found his reaction amusing, then suddenly a sword appeared in her hand, like she had plucked it from the dark.

It was a completely black blade, an inscription of white gold ran along the point to the middle of the sword where the two parts of the blade split and met at the hilt. The hilt and guard was white like ivory bone, the guard protruded into sharp points.

"This is Caliburn," she said, "if it has truly chosen you, you may will it to your hand."

Kit raised his hand, like Jaime had done when he summoned Durendal at the Tower. Jaime watched as the sword disappeared and reappeared in Kit's hand.

Kit jumped, staring in awe at the blade. "Can it always do that?"

"Only short distances," she told him. Jaime thought he would have to try that sometime with his own sword.

Kit examined the sword, measuring the weight in his hand as she talked.

"For now, Caliburn still sleeps. But in time it will awaken to its full power."

"Good to know," Kit said calmly, before striking out with Caliburn with a speed that took Jaime by surprise. The sword cut through the woman's midsection, shock and anger raced across her face as her form became severed. And for just a moment there was true fear there too.

But Kit hardly seemed as surprised as Jaime when the woman began to disintegrate in the darkness, her particles shattering only to be reformed behind them.

"I thought you were done playing?" Her voice was now more of a hiss with a forced air of playfulness.

Kit turned, his eyes burned with anger his voice didn't show. "I am now."

Her eyes flashed, and slowly her lips curved into a smile. "Another time then." Bit by bit the darkness rose like smoke to swallow her up. The last thing Jaime could see before she disappeared was her cold smile, like a promise of things to come.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Ty was pacing around the outside of the House of Dark. He tried to occupy his mind by transcribing some of the inscriptions around the building, but that didn't last long and he was left to wait in the growing dark. His anxiety was running high, Livvy had gone to explore as to give him space.

So, he waited, and waited, wondering if Jaime had found him, if Kit was alright, and what exactly, if anything happened when night fell over the House of Dark. He found himself walking in circles while his mind did the same, when the doors finally creaked open.

With the sound of a dying shudder, the doors were pushed open, Jaime and Kit on either side, Kit with his hand on Jaime's shoulder for support.

Ty's eyes found Kit, taking in his appearance. He looked haggard, and was covered in blood. His gear partially dyed red, with blood running down his neck, and more of it smeared across his face.

But he was alive.

Their eyes connected for just a moment.

Ty was already running towards him.

Kit pushed himself away from Jaime, his feet a little unsteady, he fell forward in his hastiness. Ty caught him, holding him to him.

Kit straightened up, putting his arms around Ty's neck, his face in his hair, he pulled him tightly towards him.

Ty responded eagerly to the touch, pressing himself closer, he wanted to be overwhelmed by Kit. Every feeling, every sensation, telling him Kit was with him. Every nerve was alive with him, sending electricity through him. The touch of Kit's fingers across his neck, his heart pounding against his, his breath in his ear.

It was too much and it wasn't enough. It fascinated Ty that he could want more of what could easily drown him, but he wanted Kit, he wanted to drink in this feeling.

"I was afraid we wouldn't find you in time," Instinctively, Ty tightened his hands clutching Kit's back, as if he could retroactively keep him from leaving.

"You did, you found me, you always do," He whispered, there was a waiver to his voice that sent a shiver up Ty's spine.

"And I always will," He told him truthfully. No matter how far Kit went, no matter how long they were seperated, Ty would always find his way back to him, he knew that now. He would always be waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ty asked, knowing they couldn't stay like this forever, all the while wishing he knew how to tell him he didn't want to let go.

Kit didn't answer immedietly but when he did his voice was soft against his ear.

"No, not anymore."


	16. One Who Holds Your Heart Aims Your Sword

After the trial Ty made everyone come with him to find a library that Livvy had luckily discovered. He understood that Kit was probably tired but Ty needed to do research and he wasn't prepared to let him out of his sight just yet. Fortunately, nobody contested this, so they made their way back to the Palace of Danann where they found an almost empty library, save for a few scholars discussing various texts in a whispered lecture.

What was less fortunate was the ancient language most of the texts were written in, very similar to the inscriptions he had found at the House of Dark. Ty began searching the aisles, climbing the strange tree ladders that grew to higher shelves, for any text that seemed out of place. Eventually, he found a collection of interesting novelties he presented to the others.

"This appears to be an ancient form of Faerie, that modern day Faerie languages have derived from, I recognize some similarities." Ty explained.

"If you can read Faerie then maybe you can find a way to translate it?" Kit hoped.

Ty shook his head. "I can't read Faerie, or speak it, I just recognize it. But I am good with languages, and I did find some other papers-scraps of older stories or documents from old human civilizations, such as Latin and Hebrew." He pulled out a few companion pieces he found filled away with the booklet of loose papers and stories with a matching book cover. "And it appears someone might have tried to translate some of the works, so I can use that as a basis for a cipher."

Jaime and Kit looked at each other.

"But, is it even worth the time that would take? That could take months and even then we would have to find the right book out of this entire place that might just have a clue." Jaime said, crossing his arms.

It was a big library with gigantic book cases that reached to the ceiling, and plenty of private rooms for studying. There were mosaics on the ground and on the walls, each an intricate design Ty assumed must have some important meaning lost on him.

"It could take months, but I know I can do it much quicker than that." Ty replied. "And it's a better use of time than waiting around."

They didn't have an argument for that, so Ty's work began. First he pulled a book from every section so when he worked out a cipher he could quickly figure out what genre each section was.

Kit had been very insistent that he needed to find a bathroom so he had gone off on his own, which made Ty extremely nervous, and often found himself twirling the Herondale ring on his finger until he finally returned. Jaime had told him he was doing something valuable, but Ty suspected he was hiding behind one of the shelves.

It didn't make a difference to Ty, as long as they were willing to do as he asked when need be, he would probably prefer that they stayed out of the way. He had issues in the past with Julian trying to organize Ty's notes with disastrous results, or Emma's tendencies to interrupt his predictions with incorrect theories.

Once he had deciphered a few key words he began looking for books down the appropriate aisles that used them, then he began translating selective passages surrounding the key word. The hardest part of languages was learning the grammar structure, but Ty was rather good at picking out patterns and comprehending their structure and format.

It had been hours into the night, Jaime had disappeared completely, and Kit was passed out in the seat beside him. Ty hardly noticed the passage of time when he was focused, but Kit must have felt the hours exhaustingly. Thinking of this, Ty found himself absently tracing lines against Kit's back as he worked with his free hand.

Sometimes, Ty would take a break and watch him sleep, counting the breaths Kit took. He found it calming somehow to watch him.

Kit must have washed while he was in the bathroom, because he was no longer covered in his own blood, and he was no longer wearing his gear. Instead he was wearing a loose faerie tunic, it was pale gold with accents of actual gold around the sleeves and collar. Ty watched as he breathed steadily under his finger tips. His eye lashes laid against his cheekbones. It was unusual to be able to see him like this, with his guard completely down, Ty had seen him sleep on a few occasions and it was often fitful.

Looking at him now made him wonder how it wasn't always apparent of his Fey lineage. Kit had all the beauty of the Fair Folk, but there was more than their perfectly delicate visage Ty had seen. Kit had something else, something raw and real, that Ty couldn't explain.

Faeries were often deceptively beautiful, but Ty didn't see any deceptiveness in the beauty Kit had.

A strand of Kit's hair fell into his face, tickling his nose.

Absently, Ty moved to brush the hair aside so he could sleep in peace. But for whatever reason, when he touched him, Ty found himself whispering his name.

Kit's eyes fluttered open.

Accidently waking him, as well as the knowledge that Kit's attention, and his gaze was on him made Ty suddenly breathless.

Kit looked at him for a moment, his head still resting on his arms before he started to stretch. Ty couldn't help but notice how thin the material of the tunic was, the material rising up slightly revealing bare skin as well as the skin that was noticeable through the material, and Ty knew he shouldn't be noticing these things.

"Did you find something?" Kit yawned, leaning back in his chair.

"I did actually," Ty said, looking away from Kit.

"Is that why you woke me up? To tell me something?"

"No, I-" Ty felt caught, not sure what he should say. Without knowing what else to do he decided on just telling the truth, things were much easier that way then overcomplicating them. "I was just saying your name, I do that sometimes. It helps quiet my mind." Ty had told him about the words he would sometimes repeat to himself, finding the repetition to be soothing when everything else was becoming more unpredictable. It was grounding, something he could focus his attention on that he knew the beginning and the end too.

Kit had turned away from him when he said, "you can say my name when you want. I don't mind."

"Kit," Ty whispered again, letting Kit's presence reinforce what his name meant to him.

After Ty had spoken, Kit turned back to face him, his eyes lingering on his face and then his own hands he laid on the table.

"Ty," he whispered back.

Before Ty could respond, Jaime had finally resurfaced.

"I can't find Kieran anywhere, well, I can find Evander but he's not exactly being forthcoming with information," Jaime said.

"What did you want Kieran for? You know it will probably look bad if we keep asking him for help." Kit looked over at him.

Jaime just shrugged. "I thought he could help read some of this or order someone to."

Ty eyed some of the other library occupants who closed the doors to their private rooms as soon as Ty had tried to approach them. "I'm not sure anyone here is willing to help us. But, I do think I found a lead."

The two of them waited so Ty continued. "I haven't been able to find much about the House of Dark, but from what I've gathered nothing I've found states anything about a sword there. And while I was looking through geographies and histories of Lyonesse I could find another location that kept coming up along with the House of Dark."

"So you think they are hiding artifacts in these important locations?" Kit asked.

"Possibly, or that there is more to these locations then most people know."

"So, what's the next location?" Jaime leaned into the desk suddenly.

"It's a tree called, Crann Bethadh."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The floating mountain in the middle of the kingdom was The Palace of Danann, but below the levels of the palace is where the city of Danann was. The city was mostly a giant market, tailors selling wares, jewelers selling their crafts inside shops carved into the mountain. There were open air passageways that lead to trolley and train carts that would take you on railroad tracks placed on the side of the mountain, to market vendors and wooden shack apartments strapped to the mountain the servants of the palace lived in.

It was huge, and alive with energy, music and laughter bounced off the cavern walls. So it was no surprise that Ty had his headphones on.

They were in the inside section of the city, a giant tree that almost glittered in the light, grew all the way to the ceiling, where it began growing in width instead of length. The canopy of the tree almost covered the entire ceiling, it's roots were large and grew around the stone floor. There were Faeries, laughing, dancing with banners around the tree roots.

The hall was lit with a strange green stone they had seen in the hallway. Ropes of the thinnest thread like particles of light hung from the ceiling.

It was a lot to take in, but Ty was trying his best.

Jaime had disappeared into the throng of Faeries almost as soon as the entered the hall, but Kit still stayed beside him.

"Well, if I was a betting man, then I'd say this is the Crann tree..thing." Kit said, staring up at the impressive tree in front of them.

Ty started to walk around the tree, trying to avoid getting caught up in one of the dances. "You are definitely not a betting man, but this is definitely Crann Bethadh."

"How do you figure?" Kit asked, jumping over a large root to follow him.

"It's a massive tree, which is worshiped by the citizens here, I doubt there is another tree that fits that criteria."

"No, I meant that I'm not a gambler."

Ty looked back at Kit who had stopped a good distance away from him. Ty had noticed Kit wasn't looking at him as much as usual, his eyes always on something else now as he spoke to him. "It's not gambling if you fix the results."

Kit smiled, but it left as soon as it came. Ty had noticed that happening a lot too.

"Where did Jaime even go?" Kit said, craning his neck searching for him.

Ty continued to examine the tree, there was nothing outworldly special about this tree that he could see besides it's impressive size, and the leaves that glittered. "I think he thinks naming him as your Royal Pain in the Ass, has permitted him to be as much of an ass as he wants." Ty smiled when Kit looked back at him.

"I thought you were annoyed with us about that," Kit said.

Ty shook his head, "No, I was laughing, it was funny. I was just trying to hide it because Ollathair looked angry. I was always told it was impolite to laugh when someone was angry."

"I don't think anyone has ever told Jaime that," Kit muttered.

Ty laughed, but it was soon drowned out by a loud voice that projected through the hall.

Ty turned towards the Faerie sat atop what looked like a throne of vines and branches, turned into a swing. There were women and men in white that carried drinks and food as offerings to him, a few of them seemed to even be dancing for him.

"Halt and Behold! The First Heir, the one and only, _apparently_ , Prince of Faerie has come to grace the City of Danann!" The four pronged crown on his head revealed his identity as the fourth King of Lyonesse.

Ty had noted that he didn't speak during Kit's trial, but why that was he didn't know.

Kit's jaw clenched as he stared back at him, Jaime had somehow reappeared from the crowd and slide back next to them.

"Is this all for me? You shouldn't have, right Jaime?" Kit said.

Jaime immediately jumped in. "Oh, no your Highestness. Your party is waiting for you above the ocean, with the _rest_ of the world."

The dancing ceased at the remark, many of the Faeries stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction.

The fourth King took a moment to react to that. "Come then, and regale me with tales of the surface world so I might act as host to you, lost prince."

It wouldn't be the most rational decision to decline, so they went over to the King, Ty casting the tree one last look before turning his back on it.

Ty was relieved when the King ordered the music to be ceased as they spoke. His headphones could on buffer so much, especially when he was also trying to hear conversation.

"Tell us of this world above," he demanded at their approach. "Are there riches more splendid than ours? Is the magic of Faerie as enchanting as our Court below the waves? Do they still squabble over food scraps and fabled tales?"

Kit answered first. "I mean, the world is big, so it's hard to answer that, but I don't think there is anything else like Lyonesse."

Ty knew Kit was still taken in with the kingdom, despite all the tribulations it had put him through thus far. Places and things like these were the things that fascinated him the most, like the mysteries that Ty loved.

The King however didn't seem pleased with this praise as he sunk low into his chair, throwing one leg on the arm rest, and frowning up at the ceiling.

"How utterly _dull,_ if that is true then what is even the point of resurfacing from these forgotten depths?" His hair was a dark red as if it had been dyed in wine, it fell away from his face and Ty could see that his left eye wasn't bronze but a silvery grey like smoke.

"I feel like it's still got to be better than staying stuck in the same kingdom for centuries. Even this place would have to get old after awhile. You, know, for some people." Kit added.

The fourth King, sat back up, leaning forward with an elbow on his knee, and his other hand grabbing a wine goblet from an attractive brunette man.

"Oh, it is lost prince, it is so very dreadful. Yet my grandfather would act as though we are still a conquering nation? What for, I ask? We live in a fish bowl, all there is are our indulgences."

"I really wish people would stop giving me nicknames," Kit muttered.

"And I can tell you like your indulgences," Jaime approved, grabbing a goblet for himself from the burnett who looked less approving of Jaime's bold antics.

But the King set his gaze on Jaime now in a way that made Ty feel he was interested. "Indeed I do, I had hopes the Unseelie Court would bring more life with their infamous revels during their stay, but my grandfather forbade it."

Ty didn't think that was a bad thing, considering the stories he had heard of the Unseelie Court enchanting mundanes to dance until death, or to laugh until they choked from hearing a funny joke.

But Jaime, didn't seem to mind the stories as he said, "I had a friend who stumbled into a reveal once with a boy she liked who she had been arguing with, and ended up leaving with a ribbon tied between them. And after they removed it once they tried to separate from each other their wrists began to swell and bleed as if they were still tied together." Jaime looked up after a swig from his goblet. "I always thought it a perfect analogy for marriage, myself."

Ty remembered the incident Jaime was referring to, with Mark and Cristina, but he didn't think it was funny at all, but the King laughed, and slapped his knee in amusement.

"What a jest! I must try that at our next feast!"

Kit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's like a chinese finger trap, but with permanent damage, much better." He said to Ty, making him smile.

Ty definitely preferred Kit's humour over either of these two.

The King leaned in closer to Jaime, placing his hand over Jaime's hand that held the goblet. "I like you, human Shadowhunter, I find you amusing. What is your name?"

Kit made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

Jaime blinked up at the King, before exchanging a look with Kit. Ty didn't understand it but Jaime must have as he began to smile back up at the King. Ty had noticed that Kit and Jaime weren't as hostile as they used to be around each other, which was good, but the way they interacted when they were on good terms was starting to make Ty feel a bit jealous. They gauged each other well, playing off one another in a way Ty couldn't.

"Where I'm from a King introduces himself first."

The King seemed to ponder this as he brought his hand to chin in thought. "Is that so? Then I shall introduce myself. I am Fiacha, son of Delbáeth, grandson of Ollathair, and King of Mag Findargat."

"Can _he_ get a nickname?" Kit asked, but no one besides Ty seemed to be paying him attention.

"It's not actually so, there are no Kings and that would be a ridiculous rule," Jaime said.

This only seemed to please Fiacha more as his smile widened.

"Do tell your name, handsome one, or I will have to insist that one of my consorts write a poem to divine your name for me."

The men and women surrounding him, who Ty assumed must be the consorts, were all staring at Jaime in an expression that didn't seem very friendly to Ty, and very unlikely to write flattering poetry about him.

Ty felt a slight squeeze of his hand and turned to see Kit slipping away into the market. He followed his trajectory and saw Kieran on a pedestal of pillows with various members of the Unseelie Court surrounding him, and some of them joining the market. Ty felt some sort peace return to him as he watched Kit. He might not be able to match Kit in the way Jaime could, but that didn't make any difference. Sherlock and Watson, weren't exact equals, they were different, they balanced each other, challenged each other. Ty couldn't keep letting the same insecurities that had been so thoroughly disproven upset him.

A part of Ty belonged to Kit, and even if Kit didn't belong to him in the sense that Ty wanted, nothing could change the part of themselves that belonged to each other. Ty had to believe that now.

888888888888888

Kit made his way over to Kieran's Court, trying his best to be discreet, but it wasn't exactly working out for him after Fiacha's announcement. A few off the Faeries who resumed dancing kept trying to pull him into their dance.

One Faerie wore green paint over half his face, his arms were also painted in intricate designs reaching his chest, not unlike Shadowhunter runes. He wrapped a white ribbon around Kit's waist as he tried to pass, pulling him close to him.

"A Prince of Faerie should dance with his subjects," he said.

Kit looked at the Faerie's bronze eyes. "You're of Lyonesse, not the Unseelie Court. If I'm made King you wouldn't be one of my subjects." Kit winced as he thought about becoming King.

The Faerie just leaned in close, his lips almost close enough to brush his cheek. "But I could be yours, at least for a night."

Kit looked over the Faerie's shoulder to see Ty had turned his attention back to Fiacha, and felt a relief that didn't exactly make sense. Ty wasn't interested anyways, so what did it matter? Not that Ty could even hear what the Faerie was whispering.

Still, Kit hastily untied himself, wrapping the ribbon around the Faeries wrist instead. "Not this night."

He got away from the reveliers and ducked into a nearby corridor and watched the Court.

He needed a way to get Kieran's attention without making a spectacle. He scanned the Faeries looking for Evander but the Royal Adviser was nowhere to be seen. He recognized General Winter and Goosespitter from the Shattered Forest standing watch over Kieran. Goosespitter's tongue still noticeably swollen. Kit had to wonder if he was allergic to bees he ate and if Faeries had epipens.

"Where are you when I actually need you, Evander?" Kit muttered to himself.

"I am always where you need me, my lord," A voice said in his ear.

Kit spun around to see Evander giving him a low bow, after seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Why are you behind me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Evander straightened up, his hands behind his back. He frowned in concern but his strange eyes were swirling with excitement. "That would be rather dreadful for you, after your run in with the Morrigan I presume your heart could not withstand another attack."

Kit brought his hand up to feel his heart beat, his mind immediately flashed back to Ty and that dark chamber. Kit was pretty sure his heart couldn't get anymore broken.

"I need you to do something for me," Kit told him.

"I live to serve your needs," Evander bowed again.

Kit stared, he honestly didn't know how to handle him, he had no idea how Kieran did it. "In that case, I need to you to tell Kieran to meet with me."

Evander began to smile, the blue beads hanging from his earing shining with the same intensity as his eyes, and Kit immediately regretted what he said.

Evander took a long stride out of the hall, then called to Kieran, "My King, your chosen heir, the First Heir, Christopher Herondale requests an audience with you!"

Kieran and his whole Court turned to stare at them.

Kit was pretty sure that if he ever went back to the Shattered Forest it would just be this moment on repeat forever.

Kieran looked annoyed but not even surprised as he rose to meet with them in the hall, General Winter and Goosespitter following with him.

"Take my place, Evander." Kieran told his advisor, who promptly left with his new orders to reside over his King's place.

Kit wasn't sure how Kieran thought that was a good decision but kept his mouth shut.

"Follow me," Kieran said.

888888888888888888

Kieran brought him out onto one of the terraces. It was a wide platform with only them, looking out into the sea that surrounded them. Flower beds surrounded the terrace banister, greenery and bright blue roses dripped off the edge.

Kieran had left his guards outside the door, allowing them to talk alone and without interruption.

Kieran leaned over the edge of the terrace, staring into the ocean depths. Standing amid the water Kit could really see his nixie heritage reflected in Kieran. His hair was the color of the deepest ocean, he looked more alive by the water, like it brought out Kieran's colors making him stand out. Kit wondered if Kieran's mother was in this ocean somewhere, or if he knew where she was at all.

"I wanted to ask you what else you know about what's going on in Faerie." Kit leaned against the banister with him.

"You belive I am keeping something from you?" Kieran didn't look at him as he spoke. He was wearing the same sullen expression Kit remembered.

"When we first came here Evander gave you a message, didn't he? You didn't look surprised by the contents, but you didn't look happy either, so I'm guessing it's about Mark and Cristina."

"You are not very trusting of others are you?" Kieran asked, watching the shadow of what looked like a whale in the distance. Below them a mermaid had floated up in the nearby water canals and was haggling with a merchant at his little stand next to the railroad tracks.

"I'm even less trusting of people who answer questions with a question," he answered back.

Kieran made a sound between a huff and a chuckle. Kit remembered the Blackthorns weren't exactly thrilled about Kieran when he was rescued from Faerie at first, but it turned out he wasn't just the spoiled prince everyone had taken him for. But he still carried a haughty attitude, but maybe that just came with the territory when your born into royalty.

"Distrust and caution is necessary to rule a Court of Faerie, perhaps you will do well here after all."

"I don't want to do well here, I don't want to be here at all and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Dru and the others." Kit told him bitterly.

Kieran looked over at him, studying him. Kit had to wonder what he found there, if Kit was unimpressive as he felt, if he worried for the fate of the Unseelie Court.

"Isn't it strange? Despite the lack of companionship you and I have shared, that our fates have remained so connected?"

Kit remembered their conversation on the rooftop of London when they met, it was really the only conversation the two of them had shared. "The difference is you have somewhere you belong, several probably." Kit knew he sounded like he was sulking, but he couldn't help it.

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "last I heard you had found a family."

Kit slumped over the banister, watching the mermaid below splash the merchant in outraged over a bargain. "Yeah, well they would probably be better off without me around all the time." He loved Tessa and Jem, but he hated seeing them sad over Will or Tessa's other children which Kit undoubtedly reminded her of. After he came to live with them, he couldn't even stand having a full conversation with Emma because she reminded him of Ty, so how they could stand having him around as a reminder of the people they had lost, he couldn't understand.

They had their real son now, they didn't need him around to make things harder.

Kit pretended not to notice how closely Kieran was watching him.

"I have often thought that way about Cristina and Mark. They would be much safer without the danger a relationship with me poses to them, yet they chose me time and again regardless. I've learned that Shadowhunters are not afraid of the dangers of love, neither do they like to make things easier on themselves." He smiled.

Kit had to agree with the last part, but being a Shadowhunter himself, he knew he at least was terrified that he was in love. "So, it was about Mark and Cristina?"

Kieran sensed he didn't want to continue this line of conversation and finally answered. "Yes, it was a message from Mark's aunt and smuggled to Lyonesse."

"How?" Kit asked.

"The people of Lyonesse are bound to their kingdom, but it is possible for those in exile to enter the kingdom, as well as leave. Nene has been placed in the dungeons in the Seelie palace to take care of them, but she is forbidden to leave during their stay. She convinced another Faerie to her cause, and he was exiled along with Nene's note."

"So, what did it say? Are they alright?" Kit realized with sudden fear that maybe Kieran hadn't told them because they wouldn't want to know the answer.

Kieran sighed, "she says they are alive, and they have not been mistreated, for now. But that is all she could tell me as she has been isolated to the dungeons so she has limited knowledge of Seelie's ongoings."

"But what about the Faerie that defected? He's been outside the dungeons, wouldn't he know something?" Kit pointed out.

Kieran's hair turned to the color of a tempest in his frustration. "Apparently, the prince, Ash, spared his life by sentencing him to exile while his Court tried to demand execution. As such, he refuses to speak any more about the prince in respect."

"What's the point of defecting then?" Kit said, sharing in Kieran's frustration. "It sounds like he's a spy for Ash."

But Kieran didn't have an answer either. "A Faerie's motivation is often a mystery to everyone but the Faerie in question."

Kit looked out at the cities, noticing the light that refracted around them bathing the place in a wave of blue green light was a little brighter than it had been. Below them servants began exiting their little wooden apartments beginning their short commute to work.

Kit took a deep breath and asked, "Be honest with me, do you just want me to take over for you so you can be with Mark and Cristina?"

Kieran looked unusually apologetic. "No, I believe this what needs to be done, I'm sorry."

He thought about it, thinking of Ty and what he would do to be with him if that had ever been a possibility. "You know, even if that was your reason, I couldn't really blame you. I would probably do the same."

Kieran gave him a half smile. "No you wouldn't. Faeries can recognize a liar when they meet one, and you Kit Herondale are no liar."

88888888888888888888888

"Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?" Jaime said.

Fiacha laughed again. "Absolutely dreadful, you must tell me another!"

Jaime had been entertaining the King by telling him the worst pickup lines the human world had to offer. The Faeries, who were fond of writing poetry or music to profess attraction were quite amused by these.

Ty was far less amused.

"Remember me? Oh, that's right, I've only met you in my dreams."

Before Fiacha could demand another one, Ty interrupted. "Tell us about Crann Bethadh, I've read a little about it but not what makes it so special."

The King turned his head slowly to him, his mouth turned to a thin frown.

"That's right! Tell us about the tree!" Jaime jumped in. "They're a growing novelty in the human world."

Fiacha leaned back in his throne, still staring at Ty as he answered. "Yes the tree, one of my grandfathers better failures he has managed to change into some optimistic beacon of faith."

Ty could tell Fiacha didn't seem to think very highly of the other Kings, not that Ty did either.

"You see, there was once a dryad with strange powers, he had an affinity to see other worlds. Some people believed he wasn't a Faey at all, but a warlock. In any case, a warlock did stumble upon Lyonesse one day and fell in love with the Kingdom. Before returning to the surface world he and the dryad attempted a ritual to save the Kingdom. The warlock transformed the dryad into Crann bethadh, in an attempt to open a portal that could transport the Kingdom back to the surface."

The King motioned to the tree. "As you see it did not work."

"I've seen dryads before, I think he's better off as a tree." Jaime said.

Ty looked back at the crowd and saw Kieran return to his Court, Kit was waiting in the hall for them.

"We should be going," Ty said to Jaime.

"Before you leave, Beautiful creature, I wish to give you a token as a sign of my affections," Fiacha pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jaime.

It was red handkerchief with gold embroidery.

"Give this to your King and it will keep him safe from harm at any reveal of the Fair Folk," he promised.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime sat grumply in front of Kit's door as he slept. Ty had decided it was best for someone to keep guard of him in case he disappeared in the middle of the night. Not that they would know, being on the other side of the door, unless Ty planned on barging in every few minutes to make sure Kit was still there. Jaime almost told him he just share the bed if he was that concerned when Ty went to ask Jaime to take watch while he went to the library.

Instead, Jaime found himself wondering when the last time Ty had gotten any proper sleep himself. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was even paler than usual, and his hair was even messier than usual, sticking straight up at some ends. He knew Ty's sleep was poor since Dru had left, but now it seemed like it was determined to hold off on sleep all together until Kit's trials were over.

So Jaime sat there, wondering if he could get away with sneaking out, since there was no point he could see in staying here.

As he was contemplating this, the door swung open with Kit standing there looking like he was having as much trouble sleeping as the rest of them.

He looked down at Jaime, his initial surprise turned thoughtful. "Let's get a drink," he said.

88888888888888888

The common room of their tower had mini bare that had yet to be used, that Jaime and apparently Kit had sorely been waiting to use.

Kit started pulling empty glasses and strange bottles of what they supposed was alcohol.

Jaime turned the bottles around looking for a label but finding none. "What are these supposed to be?"

Kit examined a bottle of clear liquid. "I would say this was vodka, but…" he trailed off as a little creature that swam in the liquid regarded him with beady eyes.

"And how do we know none of these are not going to make us hallucinate sounds or strip of our clothes and sing Christmas carols, or-"

"Kill us?" Kit finished his thought. He placed the bottle down and headed for the door.

Jaime just shrugged and started to pour himself a cup of the clear liquid minus the creature.

"Watch this," Kit said crossing the room. "Evander I need you." He called to no one.

He opened the door and there Evander was, standing there as if he often found himself in entryways starting at doors.

"Yes my Prince?" He asked in his usually polite voice.

"Are any of this drinks any different then mundane alcohol?" Kit asked.

"We have selected these beverages with great care, it is not as though any one of us wishes to poison you." He said in a completely serious voice before slowly smiling.

"Right..." Kit said before slamming the door on him and turning back to Jaime, mouthing something that looked like 'don't ask I don't know either.'

Kit came back to the bar grabbing the bottle from Jaime and pouring himself a drink.

"Do you think he's still out there, just standing in front of the door?" Jaime asked.

Instead of answering Kit just chugging his drink in one large gulp.

"Aren't you worried Ty's going to come back and see you drinking the mini bar?"

"Shut up," Kit scowled, already pouring himself another drink.

The alcohol was pretty good, it was already hitting him, his stomach and cheeks warming up, a pleasant buzz ran through his body.

He could tell it was hitting Kit too. There was a faint flush across his nose, his eyes a little unsteady. He was drinking with a purpose to forget something. Jaime had always drank for the fun of it, but now he was all for that philosophy himself.

He didn't want to think of Dru putting herself in danger with a potential psychopath that could control people, and he didn't want to think of how long Cristina had been in prison in terms of Faerie. He didn't want to think about how he had forgotten about her.

He had thought he was serving in her best interest, protecting both of their goals. They were once supposed to be parabatai, and that's what parabatai did, didn't they? Knowing each other so well they that they always knew what they would have wanted?

But he had forgotten about Mark, and about Kieran, he didn't think of how they being in danger would have changed her priorities.

"I don't know, it seems like being a King of Faerie has its benefits," he started to tease Kit. It was a habit he continued not out of a grudge, in fact he wasn't all that bitter at what happened at the cottage anymore.

Kit glared at him a little bleary eyed. "Then maybe you should nominate yourself as King instead."

Jaime's smile turned bitter, "Maybe I could, maybe I was a changeling they forgot about."

Kit didn't seem to notice, staring at the bottom of his cup, the contents emptied to soon. "I don't think so. I've seen you fight, you're not exactly graceful. Besides, you got that whole arrogant Shadowhunter pride going on. I'm pretty sure that's an inherited trait." Kit shrugged. "But if you want to go live it up in Ariel's castle, go for it."

Jaime's smile turned real, it surprised Jaime to find that he actually didn't mind Kit.

"Oh right, but if you become King then you can't have a human consort. That is a bit of a problem for you." Jaime eyed him.

Kit didn't answer as he poured himself another drink, his mouth turned into a tense line.

The little salamander creature regarded Kit with annoyance as his water was slowly disappearing.

"Oh, come on! If your so in love with him then why don't you just tell him already? It's becoming physically painful to watch how embarrassing you two are." He finally said.

Kit threw himself unsteadily in a bar seat, spinning a little bit in the seat which made his melodrama even more ridiculous.

"Because I've already _told_ him and he doesn't feel the same way." At least he wasn't trying to pretend he wasn't in love with Ty, not that Jaime believed a word he was saying right now.

"What do you mean you told him and said he didn't feel the same way, _when?_ " Jaime demanded.

Kit sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Back… back before I left L.A. we had a fight and I tried to tell him how I felt, and he...he didn't exactly reciprocate."

"What was the fight about?"

Jaime could already tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to tell him.

"It had to do with his sister, Livvy. He wasn't exactly taking her death well."

This was the same fight Ty refused to tell him about, and promised him Dru would do the same. The little clarification he was getting was starting to give him what he hoped was the wrong impression.

"So let me get this straight," Jaime started, "you told him how you felt and because you had a fight, and you thought he didn't even want you around anymore."

"A gross generalization, but yeah." Kit said.

"You're an idiot."

"What? _Why_?"

Jaime felt his frustration growing. "What exactly did Ty say?"

Kit thought about it before he answered. "He said there was nothing there without Livvy. What was I supposed to think about that?"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "you're supposed to think his sister just died!"

"Okay, so I admit I might have overreacted."

"You moved to a different continent because Ty needed breathing room."

"What, are you saying? An entire ocean is too much breathing room?" Kit said sarcastically.

"Unless you're under a restraining order." Jaime swiveled around to face him. "Did you actually even confess your feelings?"

Kit looked him straight in the eyes with a deadpan expression. " _Yes_ , I told him I loved him."

Jaime threw his hands up in the air. "I don't believe you."

" I'm glad you think so highly of my sex appeal-" Jamie snorted, " but unfortunatly it is possible that I was rejected."

Jaime just shook his head "Then you did it wrong."

"How the _hell_ did I tell him I loved him wrong? Was I supposed to make a sacrifice in his honor?"

"Look, I don't know how you did it, but I'm telling you, and no pun intended here, but you must have royally screwed up."

"Thanks so much Jaime, but it's not like it even matters now anyways." He said.

Jaime had to wonder if Kit just had some weird fetish for being miserable.

Kit downed his glass and slammed it on the bar. "Where did you disappear to when we were in the city, anyways?"

Jaime debated about lying to him but decided Kit wasn't drunk enough to believe it, before pulling out the necklace he bargained for. It was a necklace with blue pearls and a seashell at the center with a perfectly fossilized skeleton of some kind of really creepy looking fish.

"Something for Dru, when I see her."

"And how did you purchase said necklace? I doubt they take mundane currency."

Jaime winked, "With my goods and or services, of course."

Kit put away his phone he had taken out, the green salamander wiggled annoyed in his bottle, and stared at the necklace in his hand. "Wait..So, you bought a seashell necklace from a market in an underwater kingdom, in exchange for R rated activities?"

"It's a perfect souvenir," he replied happily.

Kit looked at him like he was stupid. "You realize she's from L.A. right? Seashells are even more common than the crushed dreams of fame there.

Jaime frowned at the necklace. "It glows in the dark though, and it has a creepy dead fish on it."

Kit reconsidered it. "Yeah, she'd probably love that."

Jaime, feeling exceptionally pleased with himself, put it back in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Speaking of Dru," Kit began, "what exactly is going on between you and her?"

Jaime's good mood instantly evaporated. "Nothing, we're friends."

Kit wasn't buying it. "Oh, yeah, I don't know how I didn't see that. That hug I walked in on? Completely platonic, I mean I always blush when I'm around my friends."

"You know, I was actually just starting to like you, then you opened your mouth and messed it up already." Jaime glared.

"It's sort of my specialty."

"Kissing certainly isn't," Jaime muttered into his glass.

Kit glared back at him, "Your not exactly setting a good example for me to act on my feelings if you can't even admit you like Dru."

Jaime stared into his glass, feeling completely sober for a moment. "The difference is, you would never hurt Ty."

Kit didn't say anything, and Jaime assumed Kit must have silently agreed with him until he looked up to see that Kit had vanished.

Jaime closed his eyes, feeling himself spin from the alcohol.

" _Hijo de mil putas_ ," he whispered under his breath.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was standing in the mouth of a cave, looking out at a vast mountain scape. He was on a tall cliff, blue leaves fluttered down from the mountain. Everywhere he looked he could see mountains of different colors, decorated with trees with leaves with fantastic hues. Blues, reds, oranges, purples, even black, all dotted the mountain sides. He remembered seeing them from the boat but he didn't remember what district this was, or what King ruled this place.

He turned back to the cave, the way was dark but he could make out glittering gems embedded in the cave walls. There was no trail he could make out leading to this place, the way was too steep, so what could be hiding here he didn't know.

He felt the breeze from the mountains through the thin material of his shirt, reminding him that he had taken off his gear in his stupid desire to be clean. At least he still had the sword he had gotten from the Morrigan.

Kit unsheathed the sword from his back and examined the black blade. Caliburn it was called.

It was extremely light in his hand for a long sword, cutting through the air with it seemed natural and easy. But Morrigan said it's powers were asleep, like his had been for so long.

Maybe that's why Kit felt a kinship with the sword already, if he wanted to get poetic about it he could go on about how they were both forgotten and surrendered to death only to be given a second chance. But Kit didn't like the sword that much.

He internally groaned at his stupid decision to drink instead of sleep, but after what happend with Ty and everything that went down in the House of Dark, made it harder for him to care about making good decisions.

He wanted to move on from Ty, he wanted to be able to stay by his side but it was breaking him. Just when he thought maybe being forced to separate wouldn't be the worst thing the Morrigan showed him exactly what losing him would mean.

It felt like there was no way to continue for him, the weight of knowing that was starting to crush him.

He felt nauseated from thinking this and the alcohol in his stomach, and begrudgingly, with no other choice, started to trudge into the cave.

Once again, he was going to have to rely on his witchlight for light as he made the terrible decision to continue into the cave.

His witchlight didn't illuminate much as he walked, following over the glittering walls reminding him of the painting of the Dark Tower from Childe Rowland. Occasionally he felt something crunching underneath his feet and when he turned his light to the ground, he found skeletons.

Most of them were on the smaller side, a few rats, sometimes larger like the size of a goat or pig. But there were a few times he almost ran into the bones of what must have been a much larger mammal like a cow.

It didn't even faze him, of course they would send him in place full of skeletons.

The further he got the more he thought he should be heading back in the other direction, but he didn't have a choice but to keep going forward. They needed to defeat Ash, they needed to rescue Dru, and Kieran was confidant that there was no other way besides making Kit King.

He kept wondering what Jem and Tessa would think about all of this, this was the exact thing they had worked so hard to prevent from happening. Kit's fate being chosen for him was the last thing they had wanted, but they were also the ones who taught him not to runaway, and what being a Herondale really meant.

Not that he really ever understood it.

"Who enters my domain?" A voice grumbled, low and guttural, echoing around him.

He could feel the cave shake as the voice spoke.

Kit casted his light across the floor, he couldn't see the voice yet but he could see the strange stones that decorated the Palace of Danann scattered across the floor.

Kit held his breath, walking slowly with trepidation he continued his advance.

The voice growled, shaking the ground and the stones at Kit's feet.

"I said who dares enter my domain?" It demanded again.

Suddenly there was a pair of large yellow eyes with slitted pupils peering out at him from the darkness. Each eye was about the size of Kit's face, leering down at him.

He felt his mouth go completely dry.

Kit kept his witchlight raised and held Caliburn firmly in his other hand.

"And what are you?" It spoke taking in Kit's appearance, "You don't smell of the faey."

Kit could hear it sniff, there was the sound of metal like coins rustling as a gust of wind blew through.

Kit tried to respond, his mind set in horror at imagining just how big this thing was. "And what exactly am I talking to?"

Suddenly, there was a ball of fire growing from the darkness just below the creatures eyes. Kit could see teeth around the growing flames and realized with horror it was coming from its mouth.

The creature turned and breathed fire at the cave wall, setting flames to what looked like a pile of wood placed at the wall for a bonfire. He lit it then turned and lit another one on the other side, until four bonfires were lit, revealing a creature with scaled skin, a long tale and wings that looked like they had a massive wingspan.

"Do you know what I am now, youngling?" It grumbled again in it's low throaty voice.

Kit took a step back, pocketing his witchlight and welding Caliburn with both hands. "You can't be a dragon… you must be a draconic demon, but..." He stammered in awe.

But for one, he didn't think draconic demons could talk.

And two, Jace _told_ him they were extinct.

The beast stomped towards him, sending a shower of gold and gems in his wake. "You would take me for some Void breathing, ichor bleeding, demon?" He yelled.

Kit noticed his mouth didn't move with his words, instead the words were projected almost like a Silent Brother speaking except it wasn't in Kit's head.

"I-I thought dragons were all extinct," that fact he was sure he read.

"Hmph, the others, perhaps. I know not of what has become of the world in many centuries," he fumed, a puff of smoke leaving his nose.

Kit couldn't believe it, it was an actual dragon, hoarding gold, breathing fire, dragon. His awe turned to dismay as he realized what that meant for him. Breathing fire, poison teeth, and a near indestructible skin.

The dragon moved its neck bringing it's face close to Kit's. "And what are you? Your stench is quite...palpable." His breath blew Kit's hair back, it was hot as steam from a sauna.

"Sounds like your nose is a bit off, I am one of the Faey," It might have been one of the first times Kit had admitted it so readily like that, even now it still felt weird.

The dragon growled, his large yellow eyes narrowed at him in displeasure. "There is nothing wrong with my nose, boy, the trouble is with your smell. A dragon does not forget a smell, just like he does not forget one coin in a pile of gold. My senses are keener than yours, and as sharp as ever."

Kit didn't want to argue with the touchy dragon but he did desperately want to ask about other dragons. "What were the other dragons like? Before you were sealed away here?"

The dragon pulled his head back, a low humming rumbled deep within his large scaled belly, as he decided whether or not to humour him.

"Glorious of course," he finally said. "We owned ever sky and every cave we found, none could match us. Everything was our prey, Demons, Fey, and even the lowly humans if they became so careless enough not to pay us our tribute."

He made it sound like they were gigantic medieval , Kit really wished there were more stories about them, but if they were before most Shadowhunters that would probably explain why they didn't write about them much. Shadowhunters were only concerned with their own histories.

"Doesn't it bother you that I told you the rest of the dragons are gone?"

"What does it matter to me? I am here, I am not bound to their fate. Here I have almost everything I could want, gems and gold given to me as tributes." He took in Kit's skeptical look. "Dragons have always been solitary by nature. I have no doubt my kind could not easily be wiped out from memory, you have proven that much to me. That is all that matters to me."

Kit wasn't so sure that was enough of a legacy for a whole race, but it's not like he did a whole lot of research into dragonology either.

The dragon's head came close to him again, his tounge flicked through his teeth to taste Kit from the air around him. "Now that I have indulged you, answer me. What are you?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter," he said, raising his sword to the dragon's eye level.

The dragon rose it's massive head, "I've not taste that before."

"I probably taste like chicken," Kit said, "So, instead of wasting your time with me, why don't you give me what I came here for?"

The dragon's lip curled, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, dripping with venom that dripped to the floor in a hiss. "The pentacle is my charge, if you have come here for that, you have come here to kill me." His scales were the color of autumn, a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows shielding his skin. The blue green stones fell away from his scales as he moved, some of them sticking to him.

Kit was pretty sure a pentacle was a sort of coin, he was also sure he didn't want to fight the last dragon on earth. "I don't want to kill you." It was true, it was an actual dragon! Never in his life would he have thought he would meet a dragon, and one that could speak too.

"You think you can kill me, boy? What a naive, arrogant species you must hail from," he hissed.

"I'm not going to say that last part isn't true, but why do I have to kill you?"

The dragon's tail curled around himself, adding to his impressive size. "Because the task of protecting the pentacle has been given to me. If it should fall to the wrong hands Lyonesse will drown in the ocean that surrounds it. It will not appear to you until I have been slain, that is the enchantment placed upon it."

Kit wracked his brain for a solution, the alcohol was making his thoughts slow.

"There has to be another way that doesn't end with me becoming a human torch or killing off an entire species."

"Oh, but I want to kill you," the dragon said, it's forked tongue poking out to lick his lips. "The people here cannot die, so they refuse to give me their flesh as tribute. But you I could eat."

The dragon reared its head towards Kit, it's maw widening.

Kit struck out, slashing Caliburn against the dragon's nostrils before diving underneath him.

He let out a roar of fire that brought a fresh wave of fear over Kit, but he dodged out of the way. He let out a violent roar of fire as the smoke billowed around him, stinging his lungs and eyes, stealing his vision.

Snapping teeth appeared out of the smoke, Kit rolled out of the way just missing getting crushed underneath the dragon's foot.

Kit was left feeling strangely sober before, but now that he was moving he could feel the alcohol sloshing in his stomach, and felt how sluggish his movements were.

Claws tore at his back, ripping his tunic and skin. He felt the blood rush down his back, and when he turned his head he was staring straight into the dragon's mouth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took Jaime longer than he thought to find the library again. The halls kept swaying and spinning, making it really hard for him to remember where to go. When he finally stumbled into what he assumed was the library, what with all the books, he found Ty with his head in his arms resting on a table.

"Ty, get up," he shook him, causing Ty to bolt upright in his seat.

"Kit!" He yelled immediately, looking down at the Herondale ring on his finger.

"Yeah, he did the disappearing thing...and now we gotta...find him or whatever," Jaime tried to say.

Ty narrowed his eyes at him, his gaze following somewhere around Jaime's chin. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Oh, yeah, well remember how we said the princess really needed to relax? Well…."

Ty stood up, bringing his face inches away from Jaime's. Jaime moved back in surprise, accidentally knocking over a chair.

"You've been drinking," he wrinkled his nose at the smell on Jaime's breath. "You've been drinking while you were supposed to be watching Kit."

A new fact about Ty Jaime learned was that when he was mad, his voice stayed flat and very tense instead of raising his voice.

"Actually, I was watching Kit when the princess himself decided we should both drink, and I couldn't just disobey a royal order," Jaime tried to joke but it was clear Ty wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Kit is facing a trial drunk," he repeated more to himself then to Jaime.

"He's not that drunk, more like.." Jaime swayed a little on his feet, "..tipsy."

Ty took one deep breath and started to head for the door, obviously not caring to slow down for Jaime.

This was the first time Jaime could recall making Ty mad, surprisingly, and decided it wasn't nearly as fun as annoying Kit.

8888888888888

Jaime remembered how serious things were around the time the cloud of alcohol stated to leave his head and they found themselves in the fifth district. It might have been the most stunning place they had seen in Lyonesse so far with the multicolored mountains with trees that turned colors he had never seen before. But he couldn't really care about the sights right now as they stood in a crowd avidly watching a particular mountain in awe.

They moved through the crowd trying to figure out what was going on. Jaime noticed Lyonesse wasn't as diverse as the rest of Faerie, most of the Kingdom was inhabited by descendants of Mannan, and all had the same bronze eyes and tall stature. Sometimes they would see a few Selkies in the channels, sprites flying through the trees. This was the usual crowd gathered at the foot of the mountain with a few Nymphs and Satyrs as exceptions.

The one thing they knew was that Kit was probably in that mountain and whatever was happening that caught the cities attention had to have something to do with the trial.

People of Lyonesse, old and young all gathered in what looked like a picturesque village at the foot of the mountain. A stream of fresh water ran next to the dirt road that lead to other villages. Jaime could see even more people making their way down the mountain path to oversee the commotion.

Jaime had noticed Ty had put his headphones back on, which didn't make much sense to him seeing as how they were trying to figure out what was going on, and Jaime didn't see how he was going to hear anything anyone said.

Suddenly, there was a roar erupting from the mountain and saw the trees shook with the force. He would have thought that maybe it was actually some kind of volcano if it wasn't for the whispers he could hear around them.

"It must be the human, he has come to slay the dragon,"

"Then he means to take it then?"

"Will we die? The High King will surely stop him before it comes to that, won't he?"

"What dragon? What's going on?" Jaime tried to ask someone, but their startling bronze eyes took one look at his runes and moved away from him. He was getting a few looks of suspicion, even fear. There were faeries staring at the mountain in horror with their hands over their mouth like they were afraid of Kit.

"They won't tell us anything?" Ty whispered. Jaime couldn't help but notice his hands working frantically at the gloves on his hands. He also noticed that his hands were still scarred and bruised from when Jaime left him at the house of dark. An _Iratze_ would have healed them in no time, but for some reason he chose not to heal himself.

"I'll tell you," a little girl appeared from the crowd, stepping into the space people had started giving them.

The girl was all rosy cheeks and round imploring eyes, but she gave them an intelligent, fearsome look that made Jaime think she was much older than what she looked. She regarded them with impatience, her long white hair ran in rivulets down her shoulder.

Nobody came to claim the girl or usher her away as she stood in front of them with her people shying behind her in curiosity and fear.

"Are you really a child?" Ty asked for him.

She gave him a sharp smile, two small incisors grew in points, he also noticed how much longer her ears were compared to the other Faeries here. "Ask the question you want an answer for, and _only_ that."

"Fine," Jaime said, "Is there actually a dragon and why is it important?"

" _Caoimhe_ ," someone hissed from the crowd, but no one stepped forward to take her away.

"Hush now," she frowned at them. "The dragon does indeed exist, as much as Lyonesse does. Thought to be destroyed by the world while we sleep under the waves. The dragon guards that which is most precious to Lyonesse, a single pentacle that without we would simply cease as the legends believe was our fate."

The Faeries grew uncomfortable as she talked but for whatever reason no one tried to stop her. A few of them left to watch the mountainside at a distance from them, while others stayed in distress as the stared at Caoimhe and them.

"Why is the pentacle so powerful?" Ty asked.

"You shouldn't tell such things to these creatures! It is our fate your playing with!" Someone finally broke in frustration, but the girl just continued as if no one spoke. The Faey that spoke gave up and left spouting insults under his breath and glaring at the girl.

Jaime got the feeling that this girl wasn't well liked either, maybe even feared.

"Lyonesse once conquered nations, ruling many lands both Faey and mundane alike, and so we were punished for this greed and cast into the ocean."

He was pretty sure that was a different story than the one he had heard before, in fact a few of the people still left in the crowd didn't seem to like the version of the story she was saying either.

"A Faerie woman whose lover lived in the kingdom watched just outside as the City began to sink. She cried in dismay and pulled out a coin, a golden pentacle, and poured all of her magic and hope into that single thing and cast it into the water after the Kingdom with her hope that Lyonesse would remain, and that the people would live. And so they did." She paused and added "Or so the story goes."

"What happened to the woman? Did she ever learn that it worked?" Jaime asked, absorbed for a moment in the story.

She gave him a pitying smile, "I wouldn't know, would I?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit deflected getting eaten by bracing his sword against the dragon's teeth. But the dragon snapped, and Kit felt it harder and harder to keep his sword in place without losing an arm. The dragon continued to press forward until Kit was being crushed against a cave wall, the strength in his arms to hold Caliburn in place was waning. He couldn't squeeze out of the way, if he kept this up he would be crushed to death or eaten.

He really wished whatever hidden powers his sword had would just activate already. That's when he started thinking of his own power, he used it without reserve against the Morrigan, it was the only way he could have survived the trial. He always made sure not to use it in battle. It took a lot of concentration to use, and teleportation wasn't the type of thing you could usually afford to mess up more than once.

But right now it was looking like do or die.

If he could just teleport himself above the dragon that would buy him enough to get out of the way.

He felt the teeth knash against his sword, flecks of saliva were sizzling burns into his skin. He could feel the heat of the dragon's breath making him sweat, and slipped his grip on his sword.

Suddenly, Caliburn wasn't holding him back anymore and Kit felt a tooth go through his shoulder before Kit disappeared in a burst of light.

Then he was falling through the air, disoriented and bleeding, his shoulder searing in pain. The dragon's back was rising fast to meet his fall, and Kit barely had time to remember to lift his sword and thrust it through the spikes on the dragons back.

Caliburn went in deep, Kit suspected the blade slide between a vertebrate.

The dragon howled in pain and the next thing Kit knew he was being flung through the air as his tail whipped through the air, knocking him off the dragon's back.

Kit hit the cave wall hard, Caliburn flying out of his hand somewhere in the fight.

His head swam with light and a pounding ache only compounding with the burning from his shoulder. He thought he stood up, he wasn't sure until his hand found the cool glittering rock of the cave wall. Then he doubled over and vomited.

"Vile welp!" The dragon screamed, swinging his tail for Kit again.

Kit saw double as he watched the tail come for him, he tried to teleport again but his concentration was weak and instead of sending himself on the dragon's back he ended up against the opposite wall, falling to one knee as his head erupted in pain from the effort.

He didn't even see the dragon's claws come for him, just felt them as he was dragged to the ground, two huge claws on either side of his head.

The dragon loomed over him and though there was no way Kit could tell, he thought he looked pretty smug.

The dragon was breathing pretty heavily through his mouth, Kit realized because blood was still gushing down his snout.

"Now what will you do arrogant Shadowhunter? Do you still wish to preserve _my_ life, or will you beg for yours?" He opened his mouth, and again Kit could see the fire pooling in his throat, the claws tightened his grip around him in a crushing vice.

Kit let his own light pull around him one last time, he could see his destination clear this time.

The dragon paused in confusion as he realized with a burst of light he was gone when he reappeared hanging onto the horns above his head.

He extended his arm and felt Caliburn return to his hand as he knew it would.

"Beg for yours first." He plunged the sword into the dragon's eye.

as he reared in pain, swinging his head in fury, Kit held on tight and plunged the sword in the other eye before finally jumping to the ground.

The dragon continued to flail, shooting sparks of fire into the air. The sound he made was pitiful to hear, a howl of anger and pain.

Kit watched, the exhilaration he felt for his victory slowly faded as he remembered he was the last dragon.

And now they were all gone.

He finally crashed to the ground, the cave shuddered and cracked with the enormous weight, gems and stones flew into the air to make space for him.

Slowly Kit moved around the body to get one last look at the last dragon anyone would ever see. He looked magnificent and terrifying before, but with it's bloody face and eyes gouged out he looked diminished.

There was a shuddering breath blowing a gust of dirt and blood through the cave and another sharp inhale.

"Your alive?" Kit said in amazement.

"Not..for long," the beast sighed, moving his head to rest his snout against the ground.

Kit could see his nostrils flare as he desperately tried to sense where Kit was.

"You have defeated me Shadowhunter.." He gave a long agonized breath.

"What was your name?" Kit asked, "I've always heard dragons had names."

There was a low rumbling he thought was a chuckle. "Prey does ask the predator for it's name."

"The last dragon should have a name," he said, feeling it would be wrong not to know.

The dragon continued to breathe slowly and deliberately for a while before answering.

"Achelous, though I have not heard it in a long time."

Achelous, Kit would remember that.

"But I must tell you before I go, I yet breath for a reason. There is one last trick the Faey have placed you with, one last.." he paused for breath, "requirement you must meet before the pentacle is yours."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty and Jaime made their way to the foot of the mountain, trekking uphill as far as they could before it turned into a steep cliff they would have to climb.

"I don't see another way up there, "Jaime said, as a plume of smoke billowed from the cave above, the mouth of the entrance turned into a fiery tunnel.

"I can get up there," Ty said with confidence.

Jaime nodded, "I'll follow behind you."

Ty threw himself at the cliff side, easily scaling the mountain a good few feet. He looked down at Jaime, he was falling behind but his footing was good.

Ty was almost at the top when a roar rocked the earth underneath them. There was a loud crash and Ty could hear the crack in the rock shake parts of the mountain, feeling the foot paths he had made with his feet, fall away.

A chunk of the mountain slide down the side, forming into a boulder. Ty ducked his head as it flew over head, barely missing Jaime who had lodged Durendal into the rockface to keep himself steady, taking advantage of the sword's legendary status as unbreakable.

Ty heard the crumbling of rock above and hastened his ascent, lurching himself from the mountain side to the plateau the cave sat atop.

Panic flooded Ty as he tried to think of what to do. The inherent danger of the cave collapsing was obvious, but the only thing Ty could think of was that if he didn't do something he couldn't go after Kit. He would be stuck outside just waiting, while Kit risked his life again.

As rocks began to fall away sealing the entrance, Ty spun around back to the cliff where Jaime was just starting to pull himself up. Ty didn't bother to say a word as he grabbed Jaime's warhammer from his weapons belt and sprinted back to the cave.

Ty held the weapon above his head and slid into the entrance. The rock walls collapsed, dirt and rubble cascaded down on top of him. But the hammer propped up one of the larger boulders, sliding to the side, creating a small space just wide enough for Ty to pass through.

He could hear Jaime shouting for him, but his vision was obscured by the dust.

Ty looked at the small crawl space and decided there was no point waiting for Jaime. It was unlikely with his build he would fit through, unlike Ty's lean build.

He didn't waste any more time thinking about it as he plunged into the cave.

88888888888888888888

"What do you mean there's another requirement?" Kit scowled.

There was another low rumble from the dragon Kit thought was laughter. "After my death to acquire the pentacle you must kill the next living thing you see."

" _What?_ "

A small puff of smoke left Achelous nostrils as he snorted in his amusement with his dying breath. "It is a good last trick. I hope you will remember that dragons were also clever."

"Yeah, murder is the puncline to all my favorite jokes," Kit said bitterly, feeling any childhood nostalgia he had for seeing an actual dragon quickly disappear. Achelous knew about the last stipliment but kept it to himself until it was too late for him to turn back.

But the dragon didn't say anything back, and Kit realized his breathing had finally ceased.

Achelous, the last dragon was dead.

The cave was groaning as the rocks above him began to fall apart. Part of the ceiling on his left fell through, leaving rubble and dirt to fall on top of a bonfire and smothering it.

Kit ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he needed to get out of the cave but if he did so before he figured out what to do he had a risk of running into someone. And then he would have to fulfill the requirement.

He brought his witclight out, letting it light him up like a lone star in a crumbling dark. If he didn't do something soon he or someone else would die.

But would he do it?

If he didn't get the pentacle then he wouldn't be King, which sounded great until he realized that a war was coming and a dwindling Clave needed allies. Sure, the Downworlder Alliance would side with Alec and his Clave, but Kit knew better than anyone that there were still plenty of Downworlders that wouldn't lift a finger to help Shadowhunters no matter the reason.

The Cohort was gathering an army, including a Faerie army to die for them with a Shadowhunter prince to lead them all.

And Dru was with him.

The part of Kit that had been raised by Johnny still wanted to be able to say that he really shouldn't be apart of any of this, but he couldn't abandon Dru. She was only in this mess because she sacrificed herself for him.

If he didn't make that sacrifice worthwhile then what was the point?

He had to do something.

Kit fumbled around for his phone, desperately flipping it open. The last thing he needed was to wait too long until-

"Kit!"

Kit's blood stopped, when he heard him call for him. He was sure he could have stopped himself from looking at him, at least this one time when it really mattered if it wasn't for the screeching of crumbling rock that accompanied his voice.

He couldn't stop himself from looking up, to make sure that Ty wasn't hurt, only to see him running towards him, following the witchlight that had lead him right to him.

He dropped his phone, letting it clatter to the ground like the rocks falling all around them.

His mouth fell open but no words came out, it was too late to tell him to stay back now that he had seen him.

There was soot on his pale face, rubble in his dark curls and a storm growing in his eyes as he set Kit with a look of equal determination, fear, and something else Kit was to afraid to guess at.

He slowed in front of him, not choosing to embrace him as he did at the House of Dark, but slowly taking in his appearance.

Kit knew there was blood down his face and back, his tunic was all but ripped to shreds, one of his sleeves dangling somewhere near his elbow, and more than a few parts of him were singed.

It was like time had stopped for them for one terrible moment.

Ty's eyes looked nowhere but him, and Kit never could look anywhere else but him when he was near.

That would always be the end of him, his certain downfall.

Ty reached out, his fingertips lightly brushing over his chest, feeling his pulse. His eyes closed as he listened, blocking out the sounds of the cave crashing down around them as if that was the only sound that mattered.

"Your alive," he breathed so softly, Kit felt his heart stutter.

Kit grabbed his hand, pulling it away from him. "You can't- you can't touch me like that, and when you say things like that, in that voice...," he said thickly. But even though he said that he was still holding onto Ty's hand.

It was Ty that finally pulled away, looking stricken. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I understand how you feel about Mia but I just.."

"Mia?" Kit asked in surprise, feeling the usual twist of guilt that happened when he heard her name.

"Mason said you were dating?" Ty looked perplexed.

Kit was also perplexed, and now murderously angry at Mason, a feeling that kept popping up maybe a little unjustly every time his name was mentioned. "No I'm not! Me and her..." He sputtered, "we wouldn't work out."

Ty looked even more confused, but boulder came crashing down dangerously close to him, breaking out of strange bubble they had found themselves in.

"Nevermind," Kit said quickly, "we have to go back to the palace, now!"

Kit grabbed his hand and with a flash of light they were gone to let the cave crumble without them. Another boulder plummeting into the space they had just left, barely missing them.

88888888888888888

Kit took himself, Jaime, and Ty back to their common room where he immediately marched up to the mini bar, feeling immeasurable relief that no one had cleaned up their mess yet.

He grabbed the bottle him and Jaime had been drinking out of, with the little green creature swimming glumly in his limited water source.

Kit felt the remorse already hitting him as he threw the bottle onto the ground, breaking the glass. The creature flopped onto it's two feet, it's little tail wiggling frantically in surprise before Kit's foot stomped on him, killing him, he hoped, instantly.

"Why would you do that!" Ty cried, in outrage.

Kit removed his foot to see the creature was indeed dead, and no more than a green splat on the floor now, but beside it and among the glass shards, a sparkling coin materialized.

A pentacle.

Still, despite how bad he felt he was more relieved that his desperate idea worked.

Jaime just frowned, "It wasn't that _bad_ of a drink."

Kit ignored Jaime completely and just addressed Ty. "I had to Ty, the dragon left me with a final requirement to complete the task, to kill the next living thing I saw." He lifted up the pentacle for them to see.

Jaime's expression cleared as he remembered, "you took a picture of it when we were drinking, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I looked at it before Ty showed up, but I still wasn't sure it would work."

They all stared at the glittering coin in his hand, a star engraved on the face.

He had survived two trials, now the question was if he could really survive two more. He kept his gaze on the pentacle in his hand, knowing the other two were asking themselves the same thing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru sat in the room given to her, staring at the paintings of the kingdom taken by nature, and the tower surrounded by thorns.

It was strange to think of how different two people can perceive the same thing. When she looked at the tower she thought of Julian, she thought of her home where paint and art supplies weren't hard to find. But when Ash looked at the tower he thought of another place of imprisonment he was forced to endure, cold walls and even colder laughter.

But she also knew when she thought of the night over the ocean it was the same sky Ash saw too.

She was sitting on her bed, back in her Shadowhunter gear waiting for Ash to come back, because she knew he would as soon as he got the chance.

She watched the roses that floated in the bathwater in her room, drifting lazily as water poured into the basin. A rose that had lost it's thorns, drifting aimlessly.

It was the opposite of Jaime, even his petals could cut through glass and he was anything but content and listless.

She had tried her hardest to not think of him while she was here. She didn't want to see his expression when he saw her again, she didn't want to know how badly she messed up, if he thought differently of her now when he put so much faith in her.

She started to wonder what she even thought she was going to do when she was finally back home again.

The door creaked open, catching her attention away from the roses.

Ash slipped inside, closing the door behind him quietly. She quickly assessed his appearance, he looked just as he had before he left her, no obvious sign of whatever it was Sammael had done to him. The inky blackness that had spread through his veins was gone.

"Drusilla," he sighed with relief when he saw her.

But she didn't let it last. "I saw you, and I saw Sammael," she said quietly.

Ash stilled, his hand still hanging onto the door handle. "I asked you not to follow me because I trusted you,"

"What are you going to do then? Start commanding me like everyone else?" She challenged.

"No! Of course not!" He said, shocked.

"Because you know it's wrong, but you still do it to everyone else."

Ash took a step away from the door letting go of the handle. "I do it because it's necessary, not because I want to, not because I like it. These powers are the only reason Sammael isn't slaughtering us. I'm not a fool, I know he is no ally, but for now I need him."

"He's hurting you! He's the one, and Jace, that's been making you change yourself with the Black Volume, isn't he?"

Ash turned his face away, but she didn't need him to answer him to know she was right. "It's still a power I need to compete with every evil that surrounds me."

"Then don't surround yourself with evil!" She begged.

"I have to, you don't understand. It's the only thing for me to do," But he didn't sound convincing to her, he sounded like someone who wished he could be talked out of it. But she didn't know that she could.

"I can't just sit back knowing Sammael is back on earth, and that he wants to kill Kit, my friend." She told him. Something was warring in her heart, she could feel a tear beginning to form by her own making.

Something passed over his face she was sure he wished she didn't see.

"Your fierice in the way I could never be," he surprised her by saying. "In the way I had always wished I would become."

"I wish I had your certainty," she said, truthfully.

She thought it was that certainty that attracted her to him. She had always been a bit of a cry baby, it felt silly to say she had been lonely in a house full of siblings. The idea that she had been overlooked or not appreciated when she knew her family loved her. Still, she had felt all of those things and always wished she could harden her skin like armour, take charge without needing anyone to save her, without being scared. And though she was trying, she didn't think she would ever be what Ash could be.

"Then trust me like I trust you," Ash said suddenly with a burst of emotion that surprised her. "Stay with me, come with me to the Unseelie Tower, I'll hide you there and you'll be safe."

"So, I can sit alone in a tower waiting for you while everyone else I love is fighting and dying?" She almost yelled.

He moved closer until he was standing in front of her. "No, not for long, we will come up with a plan together and we will do this right. The way we both see fit, not Jace, and not Sammael." His voice was breaking with the effort of staying steady, his voice coming dangerously close to pleading.

Dru closed her eyes, trying to remember everything Kit had once told her about telling a convincing lie. 'You have to pretend to believe it until they do' he had said.

A heavy weight was placed on her chest as she fought with the conflictions she was battling with.

"Alright, but it can't be permanent. I won't sit around doing nothing."

Slowly his face broke into a blinding smile.

He looked like he couldn't speak, so instead he took her hand in his squeezing it tight. She wished she had the power he had so she could teleport back home with her.

"Not yet, I have to go to the Tower myself and make sure it's safe and then I'll be back for you."

He sounded hasty, excited, and hopeful.

All of it for a lie.

"Hurry up," she forced herself to say while smiling back up at him. "I don't want to be stuck here on my own for long."

He let her hand fall, taking a step back from her. "I'll be back, Drusilla, I promise." He said again. Light began to emanate from him softly at first that she didn't notice.

"Wait!" She yelled, almost falling off the bed after him.

He paused, letting the light die away.

She bit her lip, she almost blurted out the truth. "Why do you always call me by my full name? I told you to call me Dru, didn't I?" She asked instead.

"That..." He looked thrown off, she knew he probably wasn't expecting that question. "That's because Dru sounded like a nickname your family gave you. It didn't seem right that I should use it."

"I want you to," she told him immediately, unsure why she felt it was suddenly so important. "I want you to call me Dru."

He smiled again, quicker this time like he was getting used to allowing it to himself. She knew what it meant that he trusted her, and she knew that it was an exceptionally cruel thing to deceive him like this.

She swallowed her guilt down as he looked at her with a new lightness she had yet to see in him.

"I'll be back, Dru. I promise."

Then he was gone in a flash of light.

"I promise too," she whispered back.

* * *

Something I forgot to mention last chapter but as I was writing it I happened to look up the song Rosemary sings to Kit on a whim. And yeah, it's really old folk song apparently, called "I gave my love a cherry" or "the riddle song". The best version I could find is on youtube by Jackie Weitz. If you look it up I highly recommend checking out her version. I thought it was pretty cool


	17. A Call Too Strong To Ignore

Ty was sitting at the small round table in their common room. He had moved to the far end of the room to give himself space as he worked on his translations.

Kit and Jaime had brought it upon themselves to move the rest of the furniture out of the way so they could spar with their new swords in the middle of the room.

It didn't make for an ideal study environment, but Ty was still reluctant to go too far from Kit. Besides, they were expected in the Feasting Hall soon and neither of them had bothered to prepare yet.

"I really don't want to do this. They want me to make some big appearance and I'm just going to look like an idiot."

"You already do that anyways, _amigo,_ " Jaime told Kit.

Ty kept his back to them as they practiced to try and limit their distraction, but every so often he would check on Kit, observing him for any obvious signs of fatigue.

Kit had defeated an omen of death, and a dragon by himself. He had admitted to him that he was being more liberal with his powers as of yet, far more liberal than he had ever allowed himself. Ty remembered the fear he told him he had, that if he used his powers too much or pushed himself too far that he may never come back. Though, Kit admitted he wasn't sure what that meant.

Kit didn't seem to be suffering any consequences for pushing himself and his powers, even learning that he had some innate healing ability. Still, Ty knew his body must be compensating for the new strain somehow, though they had yet to figure that out. Ty had started to make a seperate section of his notebook just for observations of Kit and his powers.

Jaime and Kit were loud as they laughed and joked, hitting each other as hard as they could with their blades. They had placed runes to blunt the edges so they would not have to worry about injuring each other. Although, Ty thought they were certainly trying as hard as they could as Kit swung Caliburn like a baseball bat, hitting Jaime in the knee.

Jaime swore, and full body tackled Kit, trying to wrestle him into a headlock, all technique abandoned as he tried to whack him upside the head with Durendal.

Kit was laughing when suddenly he yelled for real.

Ty dropped his pen and spun his head to see Kit had grabbed Durendal suddenly with one hand, the other gripping the back of his head. The hand that was holding Durendal by the blade was sliced open.

"How the...?" Jaime pulled Durendal back to inspect it, the rune had already faded somehow, despite the fact that Ty could see that the rune Kit had placed on Caliburn was still there. "I guess Durandal doesn't like runes."

Ty frowned, he didn't know for a fact that Durendal couldn't bare runes, but it would be strange that it didn't fade immediately if that were the case. There was also the fact that it was a Shadowhunter blade. Ty found it strange that Wayland would create a sword that could not use runes.

"Or you're a sore loser," Kit muttered, drawing an _iratze_ on his hand and neck.

"Don't be jealous that my sword is both sharper than yours and bigger."

"I'm not going to argue about the length and obvious superiority of my sword a second time," Kit said.

Ty shook his head. "That is by far the worst euphemism I've heard," he recognized with displeasure.

Jaime howled with laughter, while Kit turned a strange red and hit him in the side.

"Tell me again how long and powerful your sword is, Kit," Jaime cackled.

Ty blushed turning back around to work on his notes.

"Why don't you ask Fiacha when you see him at the feast. I'm sure he would love to show you," Kit said back.

This didn't warrant much of a response from Jaime besides a very unnecessary loud sigh. "Why do I have to keep flirting with men during this weird mission? It's never a sexy Faerie lady."

"Yeah, it must be terrible to have to flirt with extremely attractive Faerie royalty," Kit said.

"Of course you would think that." Jaime walked up behind Ty, flipping the notebook he was writing in shut. "Speaking of flirtations with Faeries, we have to be getting ready. Evander said he left clothes for us in our rooms, and I quote 'the King is not allowed to look like a peasant,' which probably means his most esteemed council as well."

Ty felt a flash of annoyance at Jaime's antics until he realized he was trying to get his attention.

"So, I'm going to get ready," he looked down at Ty, before heading upstairs to his room, and Ty knew Kit's room right after.

"Um..." Ty started, trying to think what he was supposed to do to distract Kit. Improvising was not a skill of his. "I think this is all highly unnecessary," he said as he realized he should say something.

Kit was still swinging Caliburn, with a few thrusts and jabs. "The whole thing is just a facade anyway, nobody cares that I survived two trials, if anything it's the opposite. And I don't even want to know what Evander has up there for me to wear."

They were told that the feast was being held in honor of Kit's victories and their alliance with the Unseelie's. But that seemed unlikely.

Ty watched as Kit feigned with his sword, Ty's eyes falling to a small weapons rack at the far wall.

He got up, picking up a quarterstaff from the wall, balancing the weight in his hands. "It's been awhile since I trained, if you still want to."

"You want to train with me?" Kit said, sounding surprised.

Ty didn't really want to train, he wanted to continue his translations, but he was supposed to be doing something. "I just thought it would be a good idea."

Kit looked him over holding the staff. "A quarterstaff, huh? No knives?"

Ty flipped it in his hand, one hand placed at the top while the other rested at the other end, pointing it at Kit. "Not this time."

Ty preferred the distance and versatility that his throwing knives gave him, but there were times a weapon with reach and melee capabilities was necessary. During those times Ty preferred a staff.

Kit smirked, in a way that told Ty that he knew something he didn't. He felt his heart do a slow flip.

"I think I can handle that," Kit raised his sword and moved his feet into position.

Ty waited, preferring to react then making the first move.

Kit moved first, spinning himself to pivot to the side Ty's staff wasn't resting.

Ty easily blocked this, flipping his hands on the staff. He pushed Kit's blade back, attempting to thrust the end of his staff into Kit's gut, but he jumped back avoiding the blow.

Kit took the opportunity to take a swipe at Ty's neck.

Ty ducked low, trying to thrust his staff into Kit's jaw, but Kit sidestepped behind him.

But before he could attack again, Ty rolled out of the way behind the couch.

Kit leapt onto the couch meeting Ty as he stood back up meeting each other blow by blow.

Ty tried to swipe his feet from under him.

Kit jumped, landing in a crouch he swung for Ty's midsection. Ty rose his staff to block, his plan was to lead Kit into the wall behind him, once he had struck.

But Kit surprised him with a feint, grabbing Ty's staff instead. Kit wrenched it above his head and pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands underneath his staff.

He brought Caliburn up to his throat with his free hand and smiled. "Jem fights with a quarterstaff."

Ty started to smile until he noticed how close Kit still was, holding him in place. He was leaning into him, his face only a fraction from his. "You have gotten good," he said, a little unnerved. He was confused, Kit had said he wasn't dating Mia, and Livvy said that their kiss didn't mean anything. And Ty still had a strong desire to tell Kit how he felt when he thought he might have lost the chance at the House of Dark.

If Kit survived the next two trials Kit would be made the Unseelie King, and then what?

This was one problem Ty couldn't seem to solve, and Kit was so close, making him feel dizzy.

"I did say I didn't want to keep falling behind you," Kit said.

Ty thought his voice was softer, his expression had also changed, but to what Ty couldn't tell. He didn't know what to do, but his heart was pounding so loud in his chest it was starting to become overwhelming. He thought if he tried to speak now the words wouldn't come out.

He made to move himself off the wall, Kit immediately let him go.

"You shouldn't become King then," Ty managed to say.

Kit looked away. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out."

"You can't tell me not to worry," Ty argued, "that doesn't sound like you. You hate it when I intend to improvise."

Ty couldn't tell if he was listening or not, but finally he gave him a small smile and said, "I guess we better find a loophole I can exploit."

Ty felt himself relax a bit. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to tell him, and the desire to tell him something was growing, feeling even more relevant as time went on.

When Jaime finally returned from upstairs. He was wearing a black vest, with red flowing sleeves underneath.. Gold roses leapt out of the material, a red sash wrapped around his legs.

He was holding a badly made paper mache crown.

Jaime did an ostentatious bow, holding out the crown for Kit to take. "My liege, your crown."

Kit stared at it. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Jaime shrugged, "Evander left it for you. He said it was a tradition or something for a prince before he ascends to attend his feast wearing this."

"I'm not wearing that, I'm just going to look stupid."

"You're going to look stupid anyways, look at me," Jaime casted his arms wide.

Kit looked over at Ty. "They can't really expect me to wear this."

Ty was really bad at lying and just simply said, "yes they do."

Kit let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the crown as he stormed off to change in his room.

Jaime turned to Ty when he was out of sight. "I told you he would do it if you told him to."

8888888888888888888888

The Feasting Hall was the most interesting place Ty had seen of the actual palace besides the City so far. The stone floor and walls were practically covered in soft moss, waterfalls ran along the walls of the room. The ceiling was completely glass and when Ty looked up he could actually see the night sky through the surface of the water. It must have been enchanted to make it look like they were much closer to the surface then they were. The sky was a brilliant purple with streaks of midnight blue with stars dusting the entire sky. As he watched the sky, Ty could see a procession of Faeries ride through the sky on their steeds. He was hit with a strong feeling of nostalgia, remembering watching the Wild Hunt on the rooftop of the Institute with Kit, both of them watching in fascination.

He thought of Mark and how he talked of the beauty of the hunt, as if he could never make up his mind if he was wistful or tormented by the memories.

"The guest of honor arrives, our Prince of Faerie!" Ollathair announced from a high table made of stone set at the far end of the room. "And he chooses to wear a rather _interesting_ piece of attire."

A few of the Faeries stopped their dancing to stare and laugh. Ty who had thought the prank was rather hilarious, Kit _did_ look ridiculous with that silly paper crown atop his head, was now wondering if it was the best idea.

Kit on the other hand just smiled and gave an overly flourished bow. "I've been your entertainment all week so I figured I'd come tonight as your jester King."

The King's didn't respond but the crowd erupted in applause, apparently delighted by this. Ty thought Kit somehow seemed more relaxed than before. Ty hoped that meant the prank worked. Jaime looked over at him and gave him a wink, and Ty smiled back.

The Sixth King who informed Kit of his transgressions at his trial stood up and addressed him. "We honor you tonight Prince and your Court, in the event you survive your next two trials." He didn't sound unkind, and he at least seemed to show less of a bias then the High King.

And with the announcements over the party started in earnest.

The Faeries began dancing with a fever, they pulled their partners with a ribbon, enchanting them to move like puppets on a string.

Ty noticed a Faerie with green face paint and designs that ran up the length of his arms and chest give Kit wink as he danced. Kit didn't wink back but Ty noticed his gaze linger on him.

Ty looked away, not wanting to know the answer as to why Kit was staring after him and instead turned his gaze to the pound in the center of the hall. Faeries were sitting on the giant lily pads eating their food. Under the water mermaids sang in tandem, their chorus loud enough to echo through the Hall.

The Kings sat at their table, not participating in the festivities directly, their consorts bringing them food and drink as they watched from their seats.

Ty watched as one of the Faeries sitting on his lily pad became entranced with the performance, deciding to jump into the water and join them. One of the singers immediately turned sinister, her skin turning a deathly grey with black eyes. She snatched him up, leading him to the bottom, her mouth locked on his to steal his life force. He hardly struggled under her grasp, until his lungs finally started to lose oxygen.

The Faeries around them that caught sight of this and peered curiously into the depths to watch while others cheered.

Ty quickly moved to the pond, he had no gear or weapons as they were told it was forbidden and that Kit would not have to worry about facing a Trial. But Ty was still a Shadowhunter and that meant he had to do something.

He didn't get very far until Kit's hand was on his shoulder trying to pull him back.

"I have to help him!" Ty told him, trying to shrug him off.

"Ty, look at the other Faeries, look at Fiacha," Kit said.

Ty did look, not one of them was frowning, or shouting for the other Faerie. Fiacha himself was leaning in his chair to get a better look, and wearing a wide grin.

" _This_ is the entertainment, if you try to go in there they will turn you into the next spectacle."

"But..." Ty began, looking around at the other faces, "I can't just pretend it's not happening, this is..It's murder!"

"I know, but it's not to them, and for now we got to play along. Please, Ty." He tightened his grip on his shoulder. Ty hated it when he sounded like that, it reminded him of that night by Lake Lynn. He wished he didn't know what Kit sounded like when he was desperate, but he did, and he couldn't help agreeing to whatever would fix that sound. He knew the Faerie wouldn't experience a real death, he would die but he would remain trapped in his body as it began to rot, then he would be locked away in The House of Dark forever.

Ty could see his sister looking on with the same horror he felt, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking what he was. That it was a fate not unlike her own. The curse placed upon Lyonesse even originated from a similar desire to save a loved one only to have disastrous results.

He couldn't undo what he did to Livvy, and he couldn't save the Faerie from his curse either.

Ty turned his back, covering his hands over the head phones placed on his head as if by holding it tightly to his ears the sound that ran through them could black out this place entirely.

8888888888888888888888

It didn't take long for Jaime to get pretty wasted between him and Kit. He threw back another drink and the world was spinning. The food and drinks were placed on the petals of giant flowers that had sprouted through the cracks in the stone floor. He was standing behind Kit when he slipped him another one. Kit had a slight of hand skill that astounded Jaime even more as he drank, sometimes finding that a drink had appeared in his hand without even realizing it. Of course, it might be that he was just that drunk already.

And with the amount of drink Kit was supplying him with, he was starting to think Kit was trying to kill him.

He went around the Feasting Hall, flirting and dancing, a few times he caught the sound of a Siren's call, and even though in the back of his head he knew better, the song they sung speaking of a love Jaime could hardly even begin to comprehend caught him. He wondered to the pound, his blurred vision hardly even registered the smiling Faeries on lily pads that watched him, as he tried to get closer to the sound that promised love and pleasure like he had never known.

Suddenly, Jaime's vision focused as Kit tried to climb one of the small tables that had instruments laid about, Kit knocking them clumsily to the floor.

"Who wants to see a flip!' Kit yelled, the table wobbling underneath him as he tried to stay steadily.

The mermaids were completely forgotten as he fixed his gaze on Kit and whatever stupid thing he was about to attempt.

A crowd of Faeries that had found themselves following Kit around yelled in encouragement, along with Jaime.

Kit smiled wide at the attention, and with everyone's eyes on him he _actually_ did a flip that almost succeeded without incident, if he didn't clip the table during the landing causing it to fall on top of him.

Jaime roared with laughter. He leaned over him, offering him a hand. "Need an _Iratze_ for that bruised ego?"

Kit let him pull him up. "You would probably place a fire rune on me and call it a drunken accident."

"I do get those mixed up."

Kit spun him around towards a flower with suspiciously colored liquid. "Go get us another drink, Jaime."

"Is that an order, your highness?" Jaime teased, already halfway to the drinks.

"You bet your ass it is, Rosales," Kit said.

Jaime laughed, giving him a salute and made his way for the drinks. He was about to pick up a bubbling pink one when a Faerie Jaime recognized being one of Fiacha's lovers slid up to him.

"Compliments of my King," he gave Jaime a sly smile, his fingers grazing Jaime's wrist as he handed him a goblet with clear liquid inside.

"What is it?" Jaime slurred.

"Something to awake your soul. My lord requests me to tell you, he wishes to know what is in your's."

Jaime looked up to see Fiacha watching him. That alone should have warned Jaime not to drink it. He had a pretty good idea what Fiacha liked as entertainment and his attraction to Jaime probably made him the perfect target.

But Jaime was long past the cognitive ability to turn down a good time, so he decided not to think this decision or any others for the rest of the night. He held the goblet up to Fiacha in a mock toast and downed it.

"My lord is very pleased with you. You are sure to keep him very _entertained."_

Jaime felt his words slide out of his head, just like the Faerie's face that suddenly became wiped clean leaving smooth featureless skin behind.

Jaime just laughed, finding this effect suddenly hilarious.

He wandered onto the mossy stone, he felt the siren's song beneath him like a heartbeat, growing steadier and more powerful in his head. It wasn't music anymore it was _life_ he was hearing, and he had never felt more alive with it. He started to dance with a few of the Faey. They tried to capture him with their ribbons, and Jaime would use his grace as a Shadowhunter to avoid them, charming them with a smile while playing hard to get. Jaime had always hated fairy tales as a child, he felt he had heard every incarnation of them growing up, but real stories of revels and mischief always captured his attention.

He imagined dancing and laughing, nothing to hold him back from being completely free, no family counting on him to restore their honor, no one to be disappointed in who he was.

" _Have you told them the Rosales have kept you safe for your return, Changeling?"_

Jaime stopped, unsure he really heard what he thought he did.

When suddenly he thought he saw her, a glimpse of an old woman in a wheelchair barely visible through the throng of people.

He saw her eyes staring at him, as if she could see through the people caught in between them. " _Have you finally returned home?"_ Her voice sounded like she was speaking in his ear.

Jaime closed his eyes and pictured the Institute in Mexico City. That was his home, it always had been and would be his. Even though it had yet to ever belong to him, it would be.

But now the music pulsed around him, the life and laughter surrounding him, this was where everyone had always thought he belonged, and Jaime let them think it. He had used that even when he took the artifact and ran, no one suspected Diego would trust his troubled brother with something so important. Nobody certainly would never believe he would do something so selfless, so sacrificing to go on the run from everyone. That's what they had thought.

Jaime felt the colors and the people sway around him, _abuela_ in her stupid wheel chair was the only solid thing around him.

But it was also true what he had told Cristina, he didn't do things for selfless reasons, and wasn't that the opposite of being a Shadowhunter?

And what if he wasn't a Shadowhunter? He was never trying to impress anyone anyways, it didn't change anything.

He swayed and moved, strange things coming into focus as his _abuela_ disappeared into smoke that floated above and into the visible night sky. He watched as the stars dripped from the sky, landing onto the stone floor. Jaime caught a few in his mouth, feeling surge or joy. _He had caught the stars._

He saw Ty standing next to a water Nymph. As the Nymph raised her hands and the pond turned into a whirlpool, the mermaids caught in the angry torrent screamed in rage .

Then Jaime saw something that was truly strange, and it took his breath away.

His breath became loud as he looked at her, like it was the only sound in the room. The faces around him became blurry and indistinct, and not as important as the one in front of him now.

It was Dru, she was in a long black dress, the sleeves falling down her shoulders, her hair was down and her long brown curls fell away from her face as she looked at him.

And she was in a cage.

She was so beautiful, Jaime knew that, of course he knew that, he only pretended he didn't. And looking at her now, her eyes large and greener than the light from the ocean, and so much more beautiful than anything he had seen in this whole damn place, he had to wonder why he refused to see it.

She smiled at him, and Jaime could imagine he could hear her voice. She was smiling even though she was in a cage. He reached for Durendal on his back, the Faeries couldn't stop him from bringing it here and they sure as hell didn't stand a chance at stopping him from seeing her now.

But then she pulled something out of her long sleeve, an old fashioned skeleton key and held it to her lips.

She was looking at him like she was letting him in on one of their secrets, but Jaime couldn't figure out what this one was.

Then she was gone in another puff of smoke, and Jaime realized she was never there at all. He felt her absence leave him hollow inside, something was gone from him that shouldn't be.

 _Restless,_ he remembered, was what he had always thought of himself. Not mischievous or reckless, but was restless, and that was exactly how he felt now.

He couldn't stand she was trapped somewhere, and he hated the empty feeling it left him. That was why he didn't want to see what he truly thought of her, if he did then he would have to face that he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

That this one person might have rewritten his existence by just knowing her.

He felt an inescapable pressure building around him, threatening to crush the air from his lungs. He felt the millions of tons of pressure from the water crashing down on top of them. Suddenly the laughing faces around him were a threat, stealing the oxygen around him.

Jaime had to get out of here, he needed air, he needed to leave this place for good.

He hauled himself out of the Feasting Hall, feeling like a cork that bursted from the building pressure to finally escape. As soon as he was out of there, he found his senses began to clear a little.

That was when he noticed that the hall he had found himself in was strangely dark, no torches or mysterious stones to light the way.

At the end of the hall Jaime heard a low hissing and a velvety voice speaking into the dark.

He edged along the wall, keeping his footsteps as quietly as he could remember to do until he saw the shadows in the distance sharpen and become distinct.

A Naga, a Faerie whose bottom half was part snake while her torso remained human, was coiled around a woman of Lyonesse. The Naga was speaking to her in a soft purr, a sharp hiss escaping her throat as she spoke. She was dripping with gold jewelry and gems that wrapped around her neck. She draped her arms around the other woman as she curled around her.

"Do you not have a gift for me, my beauty of the waves?"

The Lyonesse girl twitched, her eyes locked and mesmerized by the way the Naga wrapped around her. The Faerie was small as far as the other people of Lyonesse Jaime had seen. She also had midnight black hair that made her bronze eyes seem all the more striking. But most importantly, she was wearing all white, a white dress with white shoes and white flowers in her hair like Jaime had seen the consorts of the King's wear.

The Naga's eyes glowed as she spoke to her, "Tell, my precious, tell me where those treasures lie." She constricted her body as she spoke, and the girl squirmed but did not break from her trance.

Jaime heard her whimper before whispering something so low he couldn't hear.

She must have told her what she wanted to know because the Naga chuckled, caressing her cheek gently. "How sweet you are, I wonder if you will taste just a sweet."

The woman stayed locked in place, trapped by the Naga's tail as she opened her mouth wide revealing fangs dripping with venom.

Jaime burst forward from the shadows, untangling Durendal with some effort from his back. "Let her go," he would have sounded more threatening if he didn't sway on his feet and slumped against the wall as he said this.

But upon noticing they weren't alone, the Naga instantly let go of her prey, turning her head to Jaime the trance was broken and the woman fell to her knees.

"Go, now!" He tried to sound serious, but laughter bubbled up from his chest as he said it, finding the situation hilarious. "I'm so _high_ ," he laughed to himself.

The woman, remembering herself, took off down the hall once she noticed Jaime probably wasn't in state to protect himself and definitely not her. Maybe Jaime should have asked _her_ for some of that supposed treasure as repayment for the rescue.

The Naga turned her full attention on him, drawing up her height as she raised herself on her tail. Her scales were pitchblack along with the two snakes protruding from her neck. The snakes and her were all furious as they looked down at him. "Even here a Shadowhunter sticks his nose where it doesn't belong," she hissed.

"Shadowhunter?" Jaime giggled, "Can't you tell I'm a Changeling?" His grip on Durendal almost slipped as he laughed, but as she sensed her opportunity and dared to inch closer, Jaime's instincts kicked in and Durendal was held steady in his hand and aimed at her navel.

"A Shadowhunter who wishes to change into something he is not?" She asked.

"What if instead of a rose I grew into a venus fly trap?" Jaime laughed even harder, his back falling to hit the wall. "A cannibalistic fly trap."

Carefully, she slid in front of him, lowering her posture until she was smaller than him. "If it is change you wish to facilitate, then I can help with that," Her lip curled, and her velvety voice was back.

Jaime had lowered his sword in puzzlement, and that gave her just enough time to strike fast, just as a snake would and press something into his arm.

He reeled back, and imagined he saw what looked like a tiny black seed sink deep into his arm. But as he looked closer there was no mark where it had embedded itself, just smooth skin. Still, he thought he could feel something sink deeper into his arm.

8888888888888888888

Ty found himself hovering at the edges of the Hall, just behind the thin blue and green drapes that hung from the ceiling to the floor in between the waterfalls, away from the loud crowd as he watched Kit and Jaime become progressively more drunk and make increasingly worse decisions.

It was clear that Ty's presence wasn't needed here, he did not enjoy or intend to partake in anything that would inebriate him. The only reason he stayed was out of worry that someone would try to either poison Kit or use his state to harm him. He watched him anxiously as he drew too close to the mermaid pool, the mermaids swam closer trying and sang his name, trying to ensnare him. But Kit seemed unaffected so far.

But so far he seemed to just be enjoying the attention, and the Faeries were enjoying him as well.

He threw his crown into the crowd only to have someone return it to him, he laughed and joked with the people that would become his Court. All of them warming up to this side of him.

Finally, Ty stopped watching as Kit allowed the Faerie with the green paint from earlier pull him into a dance. Ty took a breath and moved behind a waterfall where he couldn't hear or see anything. Just a sheet of water between him and the reality Ty wished he wasn't apart of. Ty looked around for Livvy, hoping to see her but she had disappeared again. Earlier she had been enjoying the party, pretending to dance with the Faeries, laughing at Kit and Jaime, trying to chastise the mermaids and even having brief clips of conversation with Nuada.

Ty had tried to concentrate on her, glad that she got to experience this and could enjoy it. But she was gone and Ty was left alone to wish he was somewhere else too.

He was sulking, he knew, he was ashamed of it but he couldn't bring himself to go back out there and watch Kit forget about him and choose someone else once again.

He knew it shouldn't matter, that Kit was still his Watson. But that had never been exactly what Ty had wanted, so if he was being honest with himself, it shouldn't surprise him that it would never be enough.

He was trying to convince himself to go back to standing watch knowing Livvy couldn't do it for him now when he heard someone call his name over the roar of the waterfall.

He turned to see Kit had joined him behind the curtains and waterfalls. He had placed that crown back on his head, which was the only thing about his appearance that made him look ridiculous. Kit had expressed before they left that he thought he looked stupid, but Ty found him hard to look at for a much different reason.

He wore loose pants with a gold sash around his waist, for a shirt he only wore a vest that covered his chest and hung open, a clasp of gold beads held it together near his collarbone. He wore gold arm bands and a gold necklace that fit snugly around his throat. All together there wasn't as much clothes as there was jewelry.

Ty was wearing something of a similar nature that was colored white instead of bronze and at least his covered his hips and waist. Ty was uncomfortable with the amount of skin it showed, not so much because of modesty but because he wasn't used to the feeling of clothes that laid on his skin in such a way. It made him hyper aware of his clothes and how it touched his skin.

"What are you doing over here?" Ty asked him.

Kit shrugged, "Your here," he said, as if that answered the question.

Ty wasn't sure if it did.

He frowned, "you shouldn't be drinking. It's reckless and you have plenty of enemies here that want to hurt you."

But that just made Kit smile for some reason. "I haven't been drinking."

Ty scrutinized him. He had noticed the way Kit was walking was indeed steadier than before, his speech wasn't even slurred either. He walked up to Kit, getting close enough to smell his breath like he did with Jaime. He paused as he tilted his head towards Kit's, suddenly feeling very aware at how close they were and pulled back in embarrassment.

"You're not drunk." He realized, his breath didn't have a hint of alcohol. But he did smell like sliced apples, and the faint smell of cologne that had rubbed off.

Ty tried to shake his thoughts from getting distracted.

"I've been slipping Jaime all my drinks," Kit smiled, pulling back the curtain for Ty to peer through.

Jaime was lying almost completely on the King's table face down. The King, Mac Cuill, had propped his plate on Jaime's back and was eating from it, hardly bothered by the predicament. Ty noted that he was breathing at least, so that was good.

"What if someone tried to poison you?" Ty asked.

"I gave him the handkerchief Fiacha gave to me," Kit looked as though he was pleased with himself, and Ty was pleased that he could recognize that.

"Why not just wear the handkerchief yourself?"

Kit let the curtain fall back and looked at Ty. "Because I wanted to gauge everyone's reactions, to see if anyone looked like they expected me to be poisoned, or if I noticed someone slip me something. I had to stay sober for that to work."

Ty smiled. That was what he loved about Kit, even when he seemed frivolous he was always watching people, observing their faces and trying to pin down what made them 'tick'.

It was one of the first things Kit had revealed about himself to Livvy and him.

"What did you discover?" He asked eagerly.

"There were a few of the Unseelie's, I think that tried to slip me something, but I don't think it was poison." He placed his hands on his hips and his demeanor changed, "Jaime told me this was a joke?" He pointed at the crown that was bent and wilted from the nights abuse.

Ty looked down at his feet, usure if Kit was angry or not. "We thought it might cheer you up. You _do_ look ridiculous," he couldn't help but to add.

Kit threw the crown to the floor, but Ty noticed with relief that he was smiling. "I can't believe you teamed up with Jaime of all people for a prank."

"My options of conspirators were limited," Ty pointed out.

Kit laughed, which made Ty delighted.

"Still, for embarrassing me in front of my entire future Court and allies, I think you owe me."

"What do you want?" Ty asked in surprise.

Kit almost lost his smile as he said, "dance with me." And then in a rush he added, " If you want to."

Ty was stunned. Kit thought Ty should dance with him to make up for pulling a prank on him? "Does Jaime have to dance with you too?"

Kit did stop smiling now as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, his gaze falling away from Ty. "No, I guess I'm still kind of jealous you danced with Mason at the last revel instead of me."

Ty's eyes widened, feeling his breath catch. "I wanted to go with you, but I thought you wanted space away from me." He told him honestly.

Kit was visibly relaxed, "Then will you dance with me?"

Ty nodded, holding out his hand for Kit to take. "I'm taller so I'll lead."

He gave him a half smile, taking his hand. "I would only expect such rational logic from you, Sherlock."

Ty placed his other hand on Kit's waist, while Kit's hand found it's way to Ty's shoulder. They started slowly, finding their rhythm together. It didn't take long, and Ty was hardly surprised as they were gaining in pace in no time, finding a pleasant pace with the music from the mermaids singing below them. It wasn't a song Ty knew how to dance to, but Kit improvised, and Ty was quick to catch on, they found a way to dance to the music that matched them. Ty had taken the lead but often he found Kit taking it up, swinging them in a different direction, but always at the same pace and steps Ty had established. Then Ty would take the lead again, and Kit would let him, slowing the pace down or finding a new rhythm as the song changed.

Ty had never cared much for dancing, but just like everything else Ty had found, it was infinitely more fun with Kit.

Ty felt the place where their skin touched, his hand on Kit's waist and Ty's shoulder, hot to the touch. He found himself wishing though, that they were even closer. He had no idea how to convey this, so instead he just slid his hand to rest at the small of Kit's back and pull him in closer as their pace slowed.

Kit's grip tightened in response. Ty was alarmed at first that he might have done something wrong, but when he looked at Kit his eyes were closed.

"Is this alright?" He asked to make sure.

Kit nodded and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were half lidded, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as he spoke. "At least if this is the last time I get to see you, it's like this, and I can just pretend."

Ty found it hard to speak as he asked, "pretend what?"

Kit smiled, but he didn't look up, and to Ty at least he didn't seem the least bit happy. "Pretend that it's not the last time? Pretend that every night after could be like this one. That we could go to the Scholomance together, or anywhere, I don't care as long as it's with you."

Ty stopped dancing, his head swimming with what Kit was saying. The possibilities of what he was suggesting of floating in his mind, but was it really the same vision they were both thinking of?

"We are going home, together." Ty said.

Kit tilted his head to the ceiling, casting his blonde curls from his face. "It's not your choice, Ty, it's mine."

"But you _want_ to go back home."

They had let go of each other, and Ty feel how uncomfortable that distance was, and wondered if he was only imagining it because of what Kit was saying, or because the longer he found himself near Kit the harder it was to separate, even by a few feet. Ty wanted to reach out and hold him, his hand, his shoulder, he didn't care he just needed him.

"What I really want is for you to go home, even if it's without me. And when you do, I want you to be the one to tell Tessa and Jem where I am."

"I'm not leaving you, that is my choice and that's my decision," Ty said angrily.

But Kit reached out then, his hand falling on Ty's shoulder, and he found himself immediately rooted to the spot.

"Please, Ty it has to be you that tells them," Kit said. Ty felt Kit's fingers play with the hem of his sleeve, his fingers barely touching his skin, leaving a trail of cold embers in his wake.

Ty swallowed, the words he wanted to say leaving him before he could say them. "Then why? Why would I have to be the one?"

"Because," Kit let his hand drop as he hesitated to say the next part. "If they knew I asked you to tell them, then they would know I'm alright."

Ty didn't get a chance to clarify as Evander made his appearance through one of the curtains asking for their attention.

"My Prince, your Ass needs your attention immediately," he said seriously, which put Ty on edge despite the use of Jaime's humours title.

"Don't say that like he's _dead_ if all he needs is to be tucked into bed," Kit chided, peering through the curtains at Jaime who was slowly sliding of the table he had been laying on.

"Either way," Evander continued, "I would suggest you end your participation in the festivities. Some of the guest are getting _bored_. I do not believe you will wish to be here with what happens next."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru leapt off the bed as soon as the flash of light had faded out of existence. She quickly pulled a sheet from under her bed that she had wrapped a few provisionary food in. This was all she had, no weapons and no way to actually to leave Faerie.

Dru froze for a moment with sudden doubt. How was she supposed to do this on her own?

She had rescued prisoners from the Gard before, but that was a Shadowhunter prison, they weren't guarding against thirteen year old Shadowhunters. Not to mention the whole place had erupted into chaos so no one was exactly paying her much attention.

This time there were enemies, and a Greater Demon even older than Nephilim.

But she couldn't _stay._

She took a deep breath and stopped thinking, grabbing the bag and running out the door.

Nobody was posted outside her door like she had thought. Ash would have made sure Elsif was posted somewhere else to avoid suspicion.

She didn't have any trouble summoning the corridor she wanted this time. She understood how this magic worked now, and Dru was more then determined enough to make the palace understand her.

The door appeared just like before, and suddenly she was in a familiar corridor of moss and stone. The door looked just a beautiful as the first time, but now the figures depicted in the carved wood seemed threatening in a way they hadn't before.

She pushed the door open, ignoring the hollow eyes bearing down at her as the door creaked open, holding her breath all the way.

It was empty, like the first time she stepped foot in this room. A cold wind blew through the open room, books and pages fluttered from Ash's desk. The iron chain links that curtained his bed clinked in the wind. It almost felt like the space had been expecting her, and Dru suddenly felt less alone then she actually was.

She crept towards the desk, watching a pages of the Codex turn and landing another passage practically soaked in ink from all of Ash's additions.

She let her hand slide over the page, feeling closer to him for a brief moment before she found what she had come here for.

It was a beautiful dark silver blade with a pattern of stars running up the ridge. Dru reached for it and held it in her hand.

Phaesphoros, Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern's sword.

It felt heavy in her hands at first, feeling the weight of all the lives taken, the terrifying regime this blade had been used to carve into existence.

She expected to feel repulsed by the blade, all the sins this sword had helped commit. It was a symbol of the living hell she and her siblings had lived through.

Yet somehow, that revulsion turned into grim satisfaction as she thought of breaking out her half Faerie brother out of the prison Sebastian would have thrown her brother in. It was almost like she could right the wrong, save her brother the first time he had been taken away to Faerie with the very same blade that had condemned him.

As she picked it up off the desk she noticed a quill lying underneath the blade.

Thinking quickly, she put the sword down and opened a drawer and found an ink well.

She flipped through the Codex, once she found the passage she had wanted she began writing.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime's head was so groggy when he woke up he didn't even realize he was actually awake and sitting up until someone was thrusting a bowl in his hands.

He blinked a few times, his eyes finally adjusting to a small ornate bowl holding a creamy color liquid inside.

"Drink it. It should relieve you from negative ailments of whatever it was you took." Jaime recognize Kieran's voice.

He looked up at the current King of the Unseelie. He was looking out the window with his cheek resting on his hand, looking brooding. His hair was a dull black today, a few shades lighter than his eye.

"I didn't think I was supposed to get poisoned when I was wearing the handkerchief Fiacha gave me."

Kieran looked out of his peripheral, his expression conveyed only minor interest. "And you expected Fiacha to give you something he couldn't use to toy with you? Don't be fooled by his appearance, he is as shrewd as the other Kings and even more cunning."

Jaime rolled up the sleeve of his arm to notice the handkerchief had gone missing. "One of those bastards picked it off me!"

"Most likely one of the King's servants."

"Why did you bring me here? To tell me that I was being reckless? Thanks but I already have an overbearing brother." Jaime snapped.

Kieran gave him his full attention now, though he didn't look any less sulky. "I brought you here because of your brother, he saved my life. I owe it to him to make sure his little brother doesn't accidently get himself killed."

"Don't talk about Diego to me," Jaime said with a rising anger that surprised him. "If you want to make it up to Diego, you can't. He saved your life and you left him to get thrown into prison where we both almost died."

Kieran turned ashen, his hair even fading in color.

But Jaime didn't care now because he was reminded of the girl who actually saved him from death from that prison cell.

"You know what? I change my mind, you can make it up to me by getting me out of here." Jaime jumped to his feet, downing the creamy potion in one gulp.

It felt slimy and slightly congealed as it made his way down his throat. He immediately regretted his decision and started gagging.

Kieran looked less concerned and just looked surprised. "Why leave now of all times?"

"Because it's been too long. If Dru hasn't rescued them by now then she needs help." He tried to say through the gagging, and then, "and unlike you I didn't let Diego waste away in a cell when he was captured and I'm not about to let that happen to Cristina and Dru either."

He didn't mention the hallucination about Dru. He didn't remember much from that high besides swirls of color and sound. But Dru was still crystal clear in his mind, like she was standing right beside him, that image was burned in his mind.

Kieran stood up now, his chin held high as he addressed him. "Do you not think I wouldn't do anything to be able to go to them now if I could? I would not be here if I thought there was any chance my leaving would save them."

Jaime could tell he had struck a nerve, he could even see the frustration in his face at having to stay here. But Jaime couldn't bring himself to empathize after he had mentioned Diego, and reminding him how long Cristina had been in a similar situation.

And Jaime had done nothing at first, just like Kieran.

He was already beginning to pace around the small closet Kieran had dragged him to. He was done being patient and sitting around pathetically waiting for something to happen.

"What about Kit? Are you really fine abandoning him now?" Kieran asked sharply.

Of course Kieran stopped feeling sorry for himself long enough to start judging Jaime. But it did make him pause. Jaime had seen how dangerous the challenges were for himself, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Kings of Lyonesse had no intention of him surviving them.

But he only had two trials left.

It was a lot harder of a decision then Jaime would have imagined.

"Kit has Ty, but Dru is alone," he finally decided.

Jaime was pretty sure Kit wouldn't even care he had left as long as Ty was there.

"Your are much more decisive than your brother," Kieran admitted begrudgingly.

"That's always been his problem, always considering what the right thing to do was until his opportunity passed him by. I'm not going to hold myself back like that."

Kieran frowned, his hand on his hip, it all made for a pretty condescending picture as he said, "It sounds like you are blaming your brother for your own shortcomings."

"And I think I told you not to talk about my brother," Jaime snapped back.

"I don't see why, your brother seems much more endeared to you than Oban ever was of me," Kieran mentioned, ignoring Jaime.

Jaime paused at the mention of Kieran's brothers. "About your brother Adaon. Me and Cristina haven't been able to see him for months at the Court. You know he's dead don't you?"

Kieran closed his eyes, taking a step away from Jaime. "It was the Seelie Queen's plan all along. She had always been known to be too bitter to let go of her petty vengeances. Even after her son was returned to her and my father finally dead, it didn't satisfy her."

"If it makes you feel any better I would be willing to bet that her precious little psychopath probably killed her." Jaime said, mentioning karmic retribution was the closest he could get to actually comforting someone. He didn't waste words telling Kieran how sorry he was, he knew if someone said that to him if something happened to Diego or Cristina he would probably have killed them from rage.

"You think the prince killed his mother?" Kieran asked, not losing the bitterness in his voice after the mentioning of his brother.

Jaime shrugged. "The Queen has been missing for almost as long as your brother, and we know Ash is the one ordering the Court now. I'm sure he learned plenty of great murder tips from his daddy."

"You do not believe he possess any possibility of virtue, that is why you are so convinced the others are in danger." It wasn't a question, and Kieran wasn't wrong either.

"If your asking if I think the Seelie Queen and Sebastian Morgenstern could possibly have produced anything resembling a stable and functioning offspring, then I think you know the answer."

"From what I have seen most Nephilim would welcome one of their own, despite his troubled upbringing, though I do not know if that would remain true on account of the strangeness of his powers."

"I don't care what he is," Jaime glowered, "I don't need to know anymore about the man he is other then the fact that the Cohort are on his side. I also don't give a damn about his powers, I've seen what Kit can do and I'm not impressed."

"If you do not believe that Kit has any incredible power at his disposal then you should think carefully before you leave, because you will not be able to return. It was only because you were traveling with Kit, a prince whose line had been living in exile for centuries, that allowed you to enter into Lyonesse." Kieran warned.

Jaime knew he didn't need the enteindad to leave Faerie, but that didn't mean Kit was immune to the strange passage of time in Faerie either. On the other hand, all Dru had to do was get to Cristina and she would be affected by the enchantment on her pendent.

"Fine, I'll talk to Ty," Jaime sighed.

Kieran raised an eyebrow. "Only Tiberius and not Kit?"

"Just trust me, it has to be just Ty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She didn't get far from the room before she was found. She was only half way down the corridor, still trying to get the dungeons to materialize for her, when a Faerie appeared to her left from a hall that hadn't been there before.

"Lady Blackthorn," Elsif breathed, his eyes on Phaesphoros in her hands. And then he asked, "Why are you not in your room?"

Dru faltered from the absurdity of the question. "Wha-? No, Elsif, I'm _leaving_."

He seemed surprised somehow, like she was suggesting something incomprehensible. "You cannot do that, the prince expects you, my lady."

She shook her head, "I can't stay here, what's going on isn't right. I know you know about Sammael, you have to know he's using Ash."

Elsif looked ashamed as his eyes turned downcasted. "That is not my place to say. I must trust in my Prince, in my King's decision."

That was the first time she had heard anyone refer to Ash as King, which she only thought was bizarre now that she thought about it. She knew the Seelie Queen had died, which would make Ash King, yet no one referred to him as such.

Elsif unsheathed a pair of curved blades like sickles. "Because of that loyalty, if you try to free the prisoners from the dungeons it is my obligation to stop you."

Dru raised Phaesphoros in response. "I know you're a captive too, but if you really cared about Faerie, and about Ash then you would help me. Either way you are not going to stop me from rescuing my brother," and she meant it.

"Then we are enemies," he said with clear pain on his face before charging her.

Elsif blended with the air around him, moving like the wind itself. He tried to hook one blade around Phaesphoros while striking out with the other. But Dru, who was used to the weight of her claymore, was surprised by how light Phaesphoros was as a longsword, and easily struck first, catching Elsif's blade and pushing him back.

Elsif was fast, with all the grace of a Faerie, and even though Dru was still at a disadvantage without the ability to place runes on herself, Elsif was also disadvantaged by his metal bands, disabling him from using his powers as a Sylph.

She used her new mobility and pressed forward, clashing with him in the small corridor, she could tell how uncomfortable he was in his underground surroundings.

He tried to jump away from her, he couldn't fly, but he could jump a good distance. But with nowhere to go to, he only managed to jump higher above her. Dru used her sword with it's long reach, swiped at his armour, her blade easily cutting through it.

He caught himself as he fell, righting himself as Dru raised her sword.

Before she closed in on him, he threw his weapons to the ground.

She halted her attack and stared down at him in surprise.

Elsif didn't look up at her but instead set his gaze on the sword in her hands.

She wondered for a brief moment what it was that he saw when he looked at the Morgenstern blade.

"I will help you one last time. Only because Faerie should be ruled by our King, not a Prince of Hell, and I know he would not wish you harm." He said, to her relief.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Elsif."

The Faerie turned and started to lead the way, "you should be thankful that my King holds such great affection for you."

She didn't ask why Elsif had only now started to refer to Ash as his King, like it was another act or rebellion he had just decided on. She had forfeited any right to ask about Ash now, she told herself as a large archway that would take them down the dark steps to the dungeon appeared.

88888888888888888888888888888

Jaime waited in the small room Kieran had left him in to fetch Ty. It was a small claustrophobic space with a bed crammed inside with no other feature or furniture. Outside a tapestry covered the door, according to Kieran the palace had a few places like these hidden throughout the place. They were apparently often used to spy on others of the Court by those that new of them, or in their case have secret meetings they hoped wouldn't be discovered.

It didn't take long for them to return.

"I will be waiting for you outside when your ready," Kieran told him before closing the door to leave them alone.

"Kieran told me you wanted to talk to me alone?" Ty asked anxiously.

Since it was Ty, he got straight to the point without any preamble. Another reason why he decided to talk to Ty, he wouldn't waste his time. "I did, I'm going after Dru, and I knew if I told Kit he would never let me leave without you."

Ty furrowed his brow, glaring at the stone wall, "I'm not leaving, even if Kit doesn't like it."

"I know," Jaime said, "that's why I wanted to talk only to you."

Ty looked relieved he wasn't pressuring him to go. "You think Dru is in trouble."

It wasn't a question, just an observation and Jaime couldn't deny it. "We haven't heard anything from her since she was taken, and I don't even know how many days have passed here."

"How will you find out if she's in trouble without revealing yourself? You even said that you couldn't use the artifact to breach the palace without someone noticing." Ty asked.

There wasn't much space for them both to stand in this cramped room, so Jaime flopped himself back down on the bed, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. "I'm not going to use it to get _into_ the palace, just near it. Consider me the first scout in King Kit's army."

Ty considered this. He was picking at a space on the wall, letting his fingers feel along the ridges of the stone. "It won't be long until Kit has the power to form an army, and we could use someone to survey the area before then, but..."

"But without the enteidad any amount of time could pass for you here if Lyonesse is even _in_ Faerie-"

"-We are in Faerie," Ty interrupted. "During the feast I noticed the sky was enchanted to be visible through the water, and it displayed a variety of constellations including Ursa Major and Centaurus."

"What do the constellations have to do with anything?" Jaime asked, thrown off track by the sudden interjection.

"Ursa Major is only visible in the northern hemisphere, while Centaurus is a circumpolar constellation only visible in the southern hemisphere," he explained. "We must be in Faerie where the sky follows a different logic than the one in our world."

"Right, well since we know that now if we do succeed in rescuing Cristina and Mark, and we take them back you two will be without protection."

After a moment Ty said, "you shouldn't be asking me to make this decision without Kit."

Jaime immediately shot that down. "I don't have time to waste arguing with him, and if I try to leave without you he might do something stupid."

Ty looked completely worn as he rested his forehead against the cold stone, and closed his eyes. "I can't get him to understand why I can't leave him."

Jaime was internally groaning. If he had to stay here and listen to any more of this he might finally snap. He was practically grinding his teeth at this point trying to remind himself to be nice. He tried to remind himself that Dru probably wouldn't want him to blurt out exactly what he thought of all this melodrama and telling exactly him what he thought the two of them should do and just get it over with. "That might be because you haven't told him why you don't want to leave him," he grinded out.

Ty lifted his head, brushing his dark hair back from his face. "My family has always been over protective of me, they worry other people won't accept me, and they were afraid I would know that. But I've always known that. I'm afraid that Kit might feel obligated to protect me from the truth if I tell him. I don't want him to feel like he has to reciprocate, I just don't want him to treat me any differently."

At least he didn't try to hide what they both obviously knew. Ty didn't seem to find obvious facts embarrassing and just addressed it as it was when mentioned. Jaime was glad this wasn't an exception.

Jaime had always thought the whole excuse of not wanting to ruin a friendship to pursue a relationship was just a cowardly excuse, but for Ty he could understand why this was a legitimate concern for him. Or at least it would be if Jaime didn't just spend the other night listening to Kit drunkenly moan about how tragically in love he was.

Jaime covered his face in his hand as he tried to recollect his patience to do this conversation again.

"I'm guessing you liked him because he didn't treat you like your family did, like you were just someone to protect, right? If that's the case then there's no reason not to tell him."

Ty didn't say anything, just continued to try to work out the problem in his head.

Jaime threw his hands up. "Or don't tell him, I don't care. But I'm going to leave and eventually you're going to have to tell him something."

Ty still didn't answer but instead chose to go back to the reason they were in this small closet to begin with. "If you manage to rescue Mark and Cristina then don't wait for us. There is no telling how the time change will affect our communication. In light of that, just send us a fire message and we will know to leave, even if it's just temporarily."

Jaime agreed, relieved the conversation was finally over and he can start doing something. But as he went to leave he turned to Ty one last time. "And you're sure you are fine with me leaving everything to just you and Kit, even if that means we get separated in time?"

Ty nodded, wearing that same look of complete certainty he always did that Jaime wasn't used to seeing on someone his own age. "Make sure my sister and brother are safe."

"I'll even throw in Cristina if you promise to make sure Kit doesn't get himself killed without me."

Jaime had noticed that Ty didn't smile all that often, but when he did he never tried to hide it, letting his smile grow wide and flash teeth in amusement.

"And maybe when Kit needs to be rescued, again you'll get to be the one to kiss him this time."

"What?" Ty asked in alarm in such utter bewilderment, his pale face turning completely red. Jaime had to laugh, and decided it was a _little_ fun to tease Ty afterall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru and Elsif crept as silently as they could through the dark passage that lead to the dungeons, and Dru was sorely missing her runes. The walkway was completely dark, save for the glittering of minerals of the rich rock in cavern surrounding them and the light moving around at the bottom of the steps Dru knew were the lanterns held by the guards.

They crept closer, dodging behind the pillars as they went to stay hidden. She knew they couldn't avoid a fight, the platform was too small for them to get around the guards without them noticing their boat being stolen. But she wanted to get as close as she could before attacking, hoping to have the element of surprise on their side.

As she got closer she could hear their conversation. It sounded like they were bored, egging each other on to ease their boredom.

She heard one of the Faeries laugh. "Careful Kirwin, if you fall in you will not be coming out on this side."

"I might not mind if it gets me out of this dark cave. How long must our shift last? It has been more than one full moon stationed here," the other complained.

Dru had to admit that sounded like a brutal watch, but she couldn't help think Ash was purposely keeping them in the dark in more ways than one.

She was starting to inch her way around the pillar, trying to get herself in a position that would allow her to see the Faeries so she could prepare to strike, when suddenly she heard a clattering of rocks tumbling from the pathway behind her.

She turned her head to see Elsif staring wide eyed with fear back at her, his foot half raised from his mistake of accidentally kicking some loose rubble.

The Faeries stopped their chattering immediately, hoisting their lanterns high to light up the stairway that lead to them.

Dru darted back around the pillar, but Elsif wasn't so quick, the light of their lanterns falling on him.

"You There!" The Faerie she had heard laughing, and the one she thought resembled a tree, said. "What have you come to the dungeons for, and why are you skulking about?"

"I did not realize I was skulking, is there another way I should be walking?" Elsif stammered out in a panic.

The Faerie continued taking the stone steps towards Elsif. "You babble worse than a brook, Elsif. Has the prince found you ill fitted for yet another job and decided to toss you down here to be forgotten?"

" I could request the position to aid you if you are in need." Elsif said, reminding Dru that he could not lie. But even if he could, she was sure that terrified expression he was making would give himself away.

It was lucky that Elsif apparently had a reputation, because the Faerie didn't find his behavior at all odd for him. "I suggest you concern yourself with not being placed in the dungeons yourself then worrying about our tired stations."

He reached the top of the steps, standing right in front of Elsif and right beside where Dru was hiding.

Dru decided it would not be a good idea to let Elsif continue to struggle, and dove out from the pillar slashing Phaesphoros as she went.

Elsif was quick on the change in plans at least and dove out of her way as she came charging out.

She knocked the lantern out of his hand, swinging her sword back for another strike.

The Faerie used his own hard flesh to deflect her blade, the sword chipping away at his wood-like skin. The faey seethed with anger, freeing his blade with his other hand and striking back.

But Elsif had come back, driving the other Faey into the pillar with his swords.

"Elsif! Have you lost your mind to side with a Nephilim over our own blood?" He cried out.

Elsif flinched at the words but he didn't back down, raising his blades for another attack.

Dru charged again, throwing herself into each swing of her sword to drive him back. "Your blood isn't the one starting a war, your prince is being manipulated!" She said.

He gave her a smirk that formed like a crack against the bark on his face. "You are even more naive than I thought. A pretty thing like you should watch that you do not lose your _head_!"

He swung his sword in an arc aiming to sever her neck.

She barely reacted in time, her height and lack of runes slowing her down as she scrambled to duck down low. The swing missed her and she heard the crack of the sword against the pillar. She was thrown off balance from her clumsy attempt to duck, and almost panicked.

Then she realized just how close to the edge they were.

Before he could bring his sword down on top of her, Dru slammed into him with her whole body.

He yelled in surprise, tumbling right off the edge of the pathway, swinging his sword wildly as he fell over.

The side of his blade managed to hit hard against her nose before he finally tumbled into the river below, with a large splash.

She felt bone crack, and the rush of warmth as blood flooded from her nose and down her face.

"Dyfied!" The other guard yelled as he ascended the steps in a fury.

Elsif had already jumped down, landing behind the guard, he struck him with two debilitating blows with his blades before he even got a chance to react.

She instinctively reached for her weapons belt for her stele, only to be reminded that she didn't have one. She wiped the blood from her mouth so she could breathe, wincing at the tenderness of her face, and then bounded down the steps.

The Faerie fell to his knees, desperately trying to crawl away from them.

Elsif tried to strike another blow, only for the Faerie to deflect him as he tried to crawl away on his back.

He scrambled to the edge as Dru caught up with him. Again she was deflected as she tried to reach him. He spat at her as she tried to grab for him, causing her to reel back. He looked up at her with a twisted snarl, then threw himself into the dark river before she could stop him.

The water rose up as he hit the water, like a hand reaching up to greedily take him to it's dark depths.

She stared into the water, watching the river rush by, waiting to see any sign of him resurfacing or even bubbles rising to the surface. But like the other guard, he never resurfaced.

"Where did they go?" She asked Elsif who was already busy untying the boat.

"It is as they said," he answered. "They will not resurface until they reach that unknown shore."

"Your not saying they _died_ by just falling in the water, are you?"

"It is not quite that simple. Faerie has many passages that lead to even stranger lands, the land of the dead is one such place. The dungeon has been placed here for that reason, as it connects with the river that flows through Faerie to Annwn." He explained.

She thought back to the strange feeling she had when she first came to this place and looked into the darkness the river lead to. That feeling that she was being pulled into the unknown, how her breathing and her heart rate became almost unbearably audible as she continued to stare.

She did her best not to look into the river or the darkness beyond, and instead helped Elsif untie the tiny rowboat.

They got inside, the boat rocking gently as they stepped inside, making Dru anxious as she now understood how close to death she was.

"And your sure you know where to go, and we won't end up in the land of the dead or something?"

Elisf didn't answer, he was wearing a worried expression that wasn't giving her any comfort. He took up one of the oars and plunged it into the water, attempting to steer the boat upstream. Once the boat was turned sufficiently around, it suddenly straightened itself, and began moving upstream without the assistance of paddling.

The boat drifted a steady pace upstream, the river and the surroundings were completely dark with the few exceptions of a few Faerie lanterns placed on the walls that surrounded the river.

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination, and when the row boat came to a gentle stop in front of the steps leading into the river, Elsif and Dru were laying at the bottom of the boat and out of sight of the guards.

They heard the guards questioning the boats strange arrival with no apparent passengers and walked over to inspect it.

As soon as they reached the boat and peered inside, Dru and Elsif sprang forward, grabbing the guards and tossing them in the river.

Dru didn't have time to feel bad for long because they had reached the dungeons.

As they scrambled from the boat, she saw the dimly lit corridor with cells bared with hard iron on either side.

Long vines like weeds grew from the ceiling, dripping water from the eaves into the cells and floor below. There was a distinct smell of mildew and mold as they walked across the wet stone.

As soon as she realized they had taken care of all the guards, she began running through the corridor.

She looked into the cells, there were only a few prisoners, all of them Faerie, and none of them were her brother.

A few of the prisoners shrank away as they caught sight of her runes. A few of them risked burning their hands on the cold iron bars as they pressed themselves as close to her and begged for help.

But Dru looked around helplessly, her heart felt like it would leave her chest as she started to worry Ash had broken his promise.

Then she heard a woman gasp from the far end of the corridor.

"You are Mark's sister, are you not?"

Dru was surprised she was recognized, but upon seeing the Faerie woman she instantly knew who she must be. She looked so much like Mark, the shape of her eyes and the narrowness of their jawline. Her blonde hair was thick and laid in a braid with flowers weaved into it across her shoulder.

She was Nene, Mark and Helen's aunt.

"How did you know?" She asked her.

She smiled, it was a gentle smile with all the fragility of a small creature or a flower. "You have my niece and nephew's eyes."

She rushed to her, "please, am I too late? Are Mark and Cristina still here?"

"Follow me," Nene told her, raising Dru's heart.

She lead them to the back of the corridor to the stone wall. It looked like the end of the room until Nene pushed the wall aside revealing that it was merely a curtain that looked remarkably like stone.

Inside there was another chamber lit slightly better than the one they came from and substantially more dry.

There was only one cell in the entire room at the far end, and inside was unmistakably her brother and Cristina.

Dru rushed past Nene as she cried out for her brother, "Mark!"

Mark scrambled to his feet at the sight of her followed by Cristina.

"Dru what are you doing here?" He yelled in confusion.

She pushed her hands through the bars trying to hug her brother the best she could. "I came for you!"

He kissed her forehead, holding tightly onto her shoulders. "But how did you know of our predicament?"

"Jaime," she began to explain, "Ty's had put together a mission to retrieve the Mortal Instruments and when he told me about you-"

Cristina had put her hands through the bars so she could affectionately run her hand through Dru's long hair. "Jaime is here?" She asked at the same time Mark asked about Ty.

"Is Ty here as well? How many have come with you?"

Dru bit her lip knowing how her older brother would take what she had to say next. "It's just me. I don't know where Ty and Jaime are-we got separated at your cottage."

Mark's eyes grew wide with anger, while Cristina whispered something under her breath that sounded like a prayer.

"You came here alone, and you do not even know where our brother is?"

Cristina seemed more calm then her brother after the initial shock and asked, "Does Jaime still have the entiendad?"

Dru nodded to Cristina's relief.

"So they can get back home than," She said, which relieved Mark as well.

"But you still should not have come here," he tried to scold her, "you are far too young to be exposed to the wiles of Faerie."

Dru was getting angry now, she understood he would be worried about her but he had no idea how worried she had been about him. "And how old were you when you joined the Wild Hunt? And how old were Julian and Emma when they went to Faerie and then Thule? I'm only a year younger than they were and only two years younger than you were. I'm not going to let any of my siblings be taken away from me again!" She said with too much emotion, all the stress and worry had been making her sick. She had almost lost Mark before, she couldn't even count all the times she feared she would never see one of her siblings again, and she knew she would never see Livvy again.

She was a Shadowhunter just as much as any of them, and they had no right to tell her to stay behind and not worry anymore.

Mark looked taken aback, at a loss of words as what she had said to him. "I am sorry if I'm still treating you like a child," he finally said. "You are my little sister and so many times I wished I was there to protect you like an older brother should. I cannot help what I feel knowing that it is because of me that you were put into such a perilous situation. That is not what an older brother does," he said softly.

She felt her anger melt away, Mark had the same anxieties she did. He had lost his sister too, and saw that his brothers and sisters had grown up without his help. She couldn't be mad at him.

"I know, I just want us to go home," she said softly.

"That sword," Cristina stared down at the blade in her hand, "That is Phaesphoros is it not?

Sebastian Morgenstern's blade?"

Dru pushed the blade behind herself almost protectively. "Not anymore, It's Ash's now."

"You stole the Prince's sword?" Her brother's eyebrows flew up.

"I did, which means we need to be getting out of here," she said hastily, not wanting to explain anymore about her connection with Ash.

She looked to the lock on the cell door. It was a huge green padlock with three dividers inside the lock.

She didn't have a stele and she doubted if she did that the Faeries had not placed an enchantment to ward against it.

"Do you have a key?" Dru asked Nene.

"I do not."

Dru realized they had probably tossed everyone who might possibly have a key into the river. "I could pick the lock if I had something to use for a lock pick," she said.

"I forgot about your unique skill set," Cristina smiled warmly.

Dru smiled back, feeling validated that Cristina had remembered that at all and turned to her brother. "I told you it was a good idea to learn how to pick locks."

"I will admit my mistake when you have successfully broken us out," Mark shook his head, smiling to himself as he began searching his cell.

Nene disappeared to look through the other corridor while she looked at the small table placed outside the cell. There was a plate of food with some cheese and bread but no silverware.

As everyone scoured the area Dru found herself tugging at her bracelet as she tried to think of a solution.

Her fingers slid over the delicate beads strung on the hard ridges of the electrum wire. She felt the cold metal of the wire and stopped, pausing to look down at the bracelet her friend had given her. Slowly, she unclasped the bracelet, her fingers finding the fastens she had made herself. She took a deep breath and tore them off, letting the beads slide into her hands.

She put them in a pocket of her gear as she stuffed the ends of the wire into the lock and tried her best to make do with what she had, and hoped she didn't just destroy Mia's bracelet for no reason.

Without a proper pick and wench it took her awhile to improvise. If Kit was here he could have probably have done a much better job. Thinking of Kit brought on a new wave of urgency as she remembered the Riders that were out hunting him.

Finally the lock clicked, and a divider popped open. She looked up at her brother and Cristina in excitement only to find that the wire was now jammed in the lock somehow.

Confused, she pulled it out to find a large swirling eye looking back at her from the lock.

Dru yelped in surprise, catching Nene and Elsif's attention who were standing by the secret passage.

"You heard me before, yet you hear me again, then I die, 'till you call me again," the lock spoke.

"What?" Dru stammered in surprise.

The lock rolled it's eye at her. "Do you want to move onto the next lock or not?"

The lock had a scratchy voice at an octave that was almost like a chirp.

Dru didn't get a chance to answer before the lock continued.

"Then answer the riddle boys and girls, tis not that hard," he said in irritation.

"What was it again?" Mark asked.

"You heard me before, yet you hear me again-" the lock started before Mark interrupted.

"Yes I _did_ hear you, but I was not paying you attention since I believed you to be a lock," Mark misunderstood.

"No, that is how it begins. 'You heard me before, yet you hear me again. Then I die.." Cristina trailed off with a frown.

The lock let out a loud disgruntled 'hmph' instead of repeating the rest of the riddle.

" 'till you call me again," Nene added the last part.

" 'till you call me again," Mark repeated, and then "It's an echo!" He exclaimed.

The lock sighed with agitation, "You may proceed to the next lock," he said before disappearing leaving an empty keyhole.

Dru was far more reluctant this time to stick the electrum wire inside the keyhole, but after peering inside the hole, she could see no sign of an eye or any other living creature and tried again.

This time she was much quicker, the divider snapped open upon successfully picking the lock. She quickly pulled out the wire as the eye came back, as if he had just blinked.

"I'm overjoyed to see you have succeeded," it deadpanned.

"Two more riddles and we will be out of your..er, lock..forever," she told it.

Dru couldn't be sure, but she thought it was giving her an impassive look.

"If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me

nothing will matter," the lock recited.

Dru looked at the others in puzzlement. She could think of plenty of things that didn't matter if they were lost, socks for one thing, or tooth floss, because who ever actually flossed their teeth anyway? But she couldn't think of anything that worked when it was broken.

"But what when lost makes everything else ceases to matter?" Mark puzzled, making Dru realize she had misinterpreted the sentence. She had never been very good at riddles. It didn't surprise her that Mark had an aptitude for it with all of his years spent in Faerie, although sometimes he just liked to make things up and pass them off as Faerie quirks.

Cristina thought it over before suddenly smiling. "Your heart. When it is broken it still beats, and when a heart is touched it may be captured, and nothing matters when it is gone."

They all looked to the lock to see if she was right.

The eye swirled to the sides as if to look at each of them in turn before saying, "don't be afraid to take your time with this next lock. If I find myself in a reprieve from your companies it will be all too soon."

He disappeared again and Dru got to work. The last lock was the hardest, it took her about twenty minutes to get it open. Everytime she thought she had it the wire would wiggle leaving her with a less than firm hold as she tried press it open. Finally, it clicked and the last divider popped open.

The eye returned and seemed less than pleased to see them all again so soon and staring down at him expectantly. "I hope you all continue your streak of stumbling into cleverness so I can finally go back to sleep," it told them. "Your last riddle is this: The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?"

"Knives," Elsif spoke up with such surety Dru was certain he must be wrong.

The lock eyed him, "whose idea was it to bring this green one to this obvious prison break?"

"The lock asks good questions, who is this Dru?" Mark said, which was such a Mark thing to say even out of context that Dru smiled with fresh relief that he was alive and with her.

"This is Elsif, he helped me and has been kind to me while I've been here," she noticed Mark's face drop and realized her mistake.

"How long have you been here?"

It was Nene that interrupted, saving Dru from having to answer. "It is more important now that you and your sister leave as soon as possible," she reminded him. She turned to the lock, "If you would please repeat the riddle, I promise there will be no interruptions," she asked politely.

The lock, to Dru's surprise, obliged without even a snide comment. "The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?"

Dru casted her thoughts around wildly until an image from a dream rose to the surface. She watched herself chasing footprints up the beach, only to turn and see them vanish, along with any reminder that she or her family had ever lived there. All of it swept away by the tide.

"Footsteps," she answered, coming out of her dream.

"Farewell and good riddance," the lock baid them before finally popping open and the eye disappeared, going back to sleep.

Dru quickly opened the cell and scrambled to hug her brother for real this time along with Cristina.

"Thank you, Dru," Mark softly said.

She felt her eyes sting with tears hearing him thank her. She thought about all the mistakes she had made, how close she came to ruining everything. Even though she kept telling herself and Jaime that she would free them no matter what, she had been scared that she had ruined any chance of seeing him again. Even now as he was hugging her she still didn't know where her brother, Jaime, and Kit were. If something happened to them because they were trying to rescue her it would be her fault.

Suddenly, Faeries burst through the curtained wall. Nene jumped back gaining a safe distance, pulling out a small knife she had hidden under her dress sleeve. Elsif had been standing beside her and leapt into the fray, taking on too many of the Faerie's at once.

Mark quickly grabbed a few plates from the cell and began throwing them like disks, knocking several of the Faerie's back.

Dru thrusted the electrum wire into Cristina's hands so she could use it as a makeshift weapon and jumped into the fight with Phaesphoros.

She repealed the Faeries trying to over run Elsif as Cristina weaved between the Faeries and Mark's various projectiles, using the small whip to slash at their hands forcing them to surrender their weapons, or strike across their face.

Dru thrusted her sword forward, but the nimble Faey easily avoided it. It was too small of a room with too many bodies for her to fight properly, her reach was compromised and she had no smaller weapons to switch to.

She heard the beads fall from her pocket onto the hard stone. She winced with every clink of a bead hitting the floor, knowing she wouldn't be able to return Mia's bracelet back.

The Faey tried to stab her in her open side, but his knife only clipped her as he stepped on the beads and slid forward.

She sent a silent thank you to her friend. Her bracelet had managed to save her no less than three times, reminding her when she most needed, that her friends were with her.

Mark rose up out of nowhere with fury in his eyes and grabbed the Faerie by the face and threw him in the cell.

The others catching on, started to drag the subdued Faeries into the cell, and finally when they were all inside Cristina snapped the lock shut once again.

"I hope you're good at riddles," she told the Faeries that were still conscious.

The lock blinked for just a second, revealing annoyed swiveling eye, before it disappeared once again.

"We must leave, we cannot stay any longer," Elsif said anxiously.

Mark went to his aunt who had stayed isolated in this dungeon to take care of him. "You cannot stay any longer, they will know you helped us. Leave with us."

Nene shook her head, but she was obviously troubled. "I cannot leave Faerie, I cannot leave my people."

"Then find the Unseelie's," Dru said. "They must be somewhere. I know for a fact that Ash doesn't know where they are, you would be safe there."

Cristina nodded, going to place a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Yes, Kieran would take care of you there."

Nene nodded solemnly, "I will go, nephew, you have no need not worry for me."

Dru turned to Elsif, "You should leave too. I know what that means to you, but you committed treason by helping me."

Eslif surprised her by shaking his head. "No, it is as you said, Faerie and my King are in danger. Now more than ever he needs allies he can trust." He looked her dead in the eyes when he spoke, and Dru knew he was talking about her.

She wanted to say more but his accusation had left her numb.

They left the small room to the rest of the dungeon leading out to the small port, when they heard another boat being pushed through the water in the darkness.

They stopped, drawing their weapons and waited for more Faeries to arrive.

Dru's heart hammered wildly in her chest, because unlike the others she knew there could be far worse coming for them in that next boat. It could be Sammael and Janus, and there was no way in their current state that they could come out of that fight alive.

Or it could be Ash, returning earlier than she expected and coming to look for her. She couldn't explain why she found that even worse, feeling her heart drop into her stomach at the thought.

There was only figure on the boat as it started to come into view. A tall figure swaying on his feet as he stood up, a sword in his hands.

She recognized him before the darkness had completely let him go. The broadness of his shoulders, the shape of his arms, she knew it was him and started walking to the port and away from the others.

She could hear them call for her but she kept her eyes locked on him as the light finally found him, letting him come into full view.

Their eyes found each other's immediately, seeking for each other in the darkness.

She felt something like fire burn underneath her skin as she saw his brown eyes. All the thoughts she had pushed away came rushing back and she no longer remembered the fear she had that he would hate her for everything she had put everyone through.

His face reflected all of that back to her as he looked at her with the same intense urgency she felt run through her.

Dru had never seen him look like that before, and it made everything she had hidden away inside herself suddenly feel startlingly real again.

But the thought that came racing back to her as she made her way towards him, the thought that kept coming back to her whenever she saw his face, and the warmth that washed over her every time.

 _He came back._

She let out a cry as he lept of the boat, running towards her and pulling her into a tight hug that lifted her off the ground.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti."_ He whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

She clung to him tightly as she fought the sob in the back of her throat that threatened break free. She knew somehow then, that he would never hate her. It was without explanation, like so much about Jaime she had found that she loved.

The others came running towards them, but she didn't want to let go. She just wanted to cling to him and feel that he was there.

But Cristina was there and she knew she had to step away as he pulled her into a hug, speaking hushed words in spanish to each other.

Jaime pulled back and took a step away from Mark. "Please tell me your not going to threaten to rain blows upon me this time." He flashed a smile like he was suddenly weightless.

Mark considered it, "Not at this moment, Jaime Rosales, but I will consider it for later."

Jaime looked over Dru, and suddenly the seriousness was back as he brought his thumb to wipe away some blood from her nose before pulling out a stele and handing it to her. "Who did this?"

She shook her head as she began to draw an _Iratze,_ "never mind that, how did you get here?"

She instantly felt relieved, a cooling sensation washed over her face and the sore bruised feeling of her bone started to ease.

"I remembered hearing this river ran through the palace, so I found it and took a boat upstream." His expression dropped to a grave seriousness with an edge of fear. "I almost died falling off the boat at least six times. Once I swear a hand shot out of the river and tried to flip my boat."

Dru almost laughed, exalted by relief when a flash of bright light tore the smile from her face.

It was Ash, he was hovering above them at the mouth of the river lifted up by black wings she didn't know he had.

He looked just like an avenging angel, his wings almost blended into the darkness behind him, and white hair was like a halo as he stared down at her. He had that cool distant expression she had seen him wear so many times, and she realized why. She was just another thing that was easier to block out now, along with all the other painful things.

Jaime raised his sword, trying to move in front of her.

She held out her hand to push him back. "Jaime, _don't._ " She urged, moving in front of him. "I'm going to talk to him," she told the others. But she didn't wait to hear their protest as she walked to the edge of the port.

Her brother called for her while Cristina held him back. Jaime moved a few steps towards her but remained standing where he was, looking as though he was in physical pain as he watched her go. There was always so much emotion on Jaime's face, he was the opposite of Ash that way. He could never hide what he felt, he burned so bright with it it could set the world on fire if he wasn't careful. Ash would rather burn himself up, hiding it away from the world.

Slowly, Ash descend until he was standing in front of her.

His green eyes flashed with unusual brightness as he regarded her with a cold expression he had never given her before. "You lied to me, you made me want to believe you would stay with me. I let myself trust you, _I_ wanted to trust you more than I've ever wanted anything." He couldn't keep his composure as he spoke, his control slipping and his voice wavered.

It hurt to hear him like that. He never spoke like that, even when Sammael had treated him like he was worthless in his own kingdom, not even when he wrote to himself did he ever sound like that.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could speak. "I know, but I couldn't just give up everything to pretend to be what you wanted." She tried to tell him. She knew he wouldn't understand that, how could he? She knew he thought he was just asking for someone to accept him, but what it really was was much more when he was expecting her to fill that void alone.

His long wings expanded and wrapped around them, and suddenly it was like a curtain had fallen over them and they were alone.

Ash shook his head, the rest of his body shaking with him. "I just wanted you to be different, just this once, I wanted you to choose me. I dreamed of meeting you for so long, I would have done anything to have you stay."

Dru felt her heart break with every word he spoke, she was shaking too and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face this time. "But that's not _fair_. I could never live up to whatever you imagined, I'm just _me_. I can't turn my back on my whole life just to fix you, Ash, and I'm so _sorry_."

He had stared at a picture of her for years, wondering who she would be, what she was like, but the reality was no matter how much she wanted to be, she couldn't be whatever it was that he had made up in his head to save him from himself.

His eyes turned pleading as he said, "you could never be just you to me. Please, Dru, you can still stay, _please._ "

She shook her head, feeling herself become sick with the pain and the guilt. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, maybe if she was stronger she could have the courage to stay or found a way to convince him to come with her. She didn't know what she was doing wrong, but something must have gone terribly wrong to turn out like this. She had led him on, purposefully hurting him so she could get what she wanted. If he hated her she wouldn't blame him, in fact maybe it was better that way.

She felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak, "I'm so sorry," she choked out before turning away from him.

Ash let her go, his wings recoiling from her as if he had been wounded.

He kept his promise as he watched her turn her back on him.

She let the tears flow freely from her eyes, not even caring what the others would think as she went back to the people she had risked everything for, and felt her heart tear apart between them.

She didn't meet Jaime's eyes as she walked back to him.

No matter how much she wished she could help Ash find another way, a place where he could be happy, she knew couldn't just leave behind the people she had given so much of her life to learn how to fight for. She had told him they had to do the best with the choices they were given, but to her this was never a choice, but she knew that to him all that mattered was that she had chosen to leave him behind.

No one said a thing as she returned to them, she didn't hear a thing of what they said if they did. Jaime took ahold of her hand and she held tightly to him as if she would fall if her grip loosened.

When the light started to take them Ash started calling desperately for her again. She couldn't bare to look behind her, so she just let the light from the artifact surround her taking them home. But Dru could still hear Ash calling her name pounding in her head, and she knew this would change her.

The next two chapters are going to be big guys!


	18. The Flaws That Make Out Tragedies

She was gone, and really, what did he think was going to happen? He knew she was lying, he knew she couldn't really want to stay, yet he let himself believe. Ash had always believed he was a masochist, but now he had the proof.

But he had felt something for once, he had even felt hopeful, and how foolish that was. Now all that he had felt was draining around him as the darkness enclosed, the light that she had disappeared and he knew he would never see her again, the girl with the murder of crows.

He didn't care about Elsif or his betrayal, he didn't care about the prisoners begging to be allowed to tell him what had happened in a bargain for their freedom, he didn't care about anything as he tried to turn the pain in his heart into ice.

It was harder now than it used to be to turn off how he felt, to pretend nothing at all affected him.

He had been ice and stone born from the ashes his parents had created. He felt his fragility like never before as the desire to crumple to the ground, or carve out what was left of the heart he had left until feeling was impossible.

Instead of giving into his weakness he spread his wings wide and took flight, trying to out run his thoughts and leave himself behind.

He felt the air against his wings, and it felt like arrows piercing him, trying to drag him down. He rebelled against the feeling, trying to soar even higher but his heart was trying to anchor itself back down into the river below to be washed away to the unknown shores.

Dru was gone, now that he had finally known her she disappeared forever.

Ash couldn't help but think of all the ways everything that he had ever had turned black and rotten, and that was the way things would inevitably continue for a boy named for destruction.

To have something to keep, to grow anything in his heart was never for him, his father had taught him that much.

He felt something strange in his heart. His thoughts turned suddenly darker as he clutched at his shirt. It was better that Dru left before he found a way to taint her too. He had made the mistake of telling her what he was and that was why she left, he was certain.

That was why everything went wrong, and now Ash was finding it hard to even care.

Sammael would get his way in the end, and kill him before it was over and then he would likely kill Dru and everyone else she had tried to protect.

She would die that way as a Shadowhunter was meant to, and Ash would die as a Morgenstern, just another tool for destruction.

This place would pretty soon be just like Thule, a dead land torn and gutted, the demonic infestation left to fester on the carcass of the land. It was the same thing the years had turned him into.

It had all turned out to be pointless, he was just running from the inevitable whether it was from the fate of the world or his own destiny.

His heart quickened and Ash felt the darkness within it churn and pump through his veins. It felt like lead weighing him down and threatening to burst.

His flying became shaky, and before he realized it he was losing his vision and plummeting towards the ground.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, the satyr with the drink with green things growing out of it, what was that supposed to do?" Kit asked Evander.

"That was supposed to make you think everyone's skin had peeled off," Evander said, without looking at all affected by the gruesome effects.

Kit made a face. "And the Peris, he seemed really disappointed that whatever it was didn't work."

Evander looked completely serene as he said, "It would make the drinker unable to communicate in nothing but screeches."

"At least that sounds less horrifying than the others."

"Permanently," He amended.

They were sitting in their common room, at least Kit was. Evander had refused to sit on the grounds that it would not be professional, which Kit wasn't sure that he believed.

Evander had brought up breakfast, but Kit was the only one here. He guessed Ty had probably headed back to the library, and he felt safe to assume Jaime was still asleep.

Kit decided to go over what he had noticed at the feast last night, specifically the Unseelies that had tried to slip him something.

"If you knew what they were doing then why didn't you stop them, advisor?" Kit asked, taking a large bite of his french toast. Who knew that even Faeries in ancient kingdoms had the recipe for french toast? It was delicious with fresh fruit that mixed perfectly with the sweet creme that coated the toast. The only problem with it was that there was no silverware to eat it with. He didn't know if this was because Lyonesse had a weird rule about eating everything by hand or if Evander had told the cook specifically not bring him up any with the meal.

Kit licked his fingers until he noticed the cook staring at him with her arms folded.

She was a stout Faerie, with red hair and chubby cheeks and she did nothing but stare uncomfortably at him the entire time she had been here.

Kit tried to wipe off the creme on his gear instead.

"It is just as important for the Faey to see your cunning as well as your strength. In fact, it may be the most important ability you could possess. With your last trial you have been able to demonstrate both." Evander explained.

"If your talking about the dragon then I don't want to talk about it." Kit muttered feeling morose at the mention of the dragon he had to kill and the fact that now an entire race was extinct thanks to him.

"I expect that since you are holding an audience with me it means you are accepting your responsibilities as King," Evander said.

"It's not an _audience_ Evander, we're just talking because you happened to be here." Kit didn't want to think about being King, but that was no longer possible. That unthinkable future loomed over him with only two trials away. He wondered if he would ever see Tessa and Jem again, or if Will would forget all about him. He hated the idea that if he ever did see him again, years could have passed and he would be a young man with no memory of the boy that used to let him hold his finger, or badly sing to him while he was crying.

It was better not to think about it, or about how Ty will probably meet someone else and fall in love and only think about the boy he once called Watson every now and then, like recalling a dream you had once thought you had. That thought alone was almost enough to make Kit get up and find Ty and take them away from this place forever.

Kit felt the dread sinking in as the reality of what it meant to be separated from the world he had grown up in started to hit him.

He sunk into the couch, tuning out Evander as Ty opened the door, returning from wherever he had been.

Kit looked up, and was flooded with visions of the two of them dancing. Ty's hands wrapped around his waist holding him tightly to him, water droplets from the waterfall falling into his hair and dripping down his cheek. The look of his eyes as he tilted his head up to shake the water from his hair, and the thin transparent material of his tunic that hugged his body tightly. All of this filled his head, and Kit could hear the siren's call from that night now resounding in his head as a powerful lure to keep him under this enchantment forever.

Then he remembered that that night had passed, and just like whatever that moment had been between them it was gone forever.

But he swore to never forget it, even if he was trapped in this city for centuries, he would never allow himself to forget a single detail of what he felt that night, and the way Ty looked when he held out his hand for him to take.

He tried to shake himself back to the present and asked, "Did you go to the library? I think Jaime is still asleep, so if you hurry we can split his share of the food."

Ty looked uncomfortable as he stood there, his eyes sweeping the room to look at the food and the two Faeries before saying, "Jaime is gone."

"What?" Kit just blinked.

"He's gone," Ty repeated, "he left Lyonesse."

Kit jumped to his feet with a swiftness that made the cook finally blink. "That bastard!" Why did it surprise Kit that Jaime just decided to leave without telling anyone? He had the only sure way for Ty to get back home and he just _left_. Kit wouldn't risk using his powers to send Ty back, that was too unpredictable. He would have to go back with him. But if Kit left he didn't know that he had it in himself to come back and say goodbye to Ty.

Not to mention that bastard still had his dagger. He hoped Jace found him and stabs him with it.

"I told him to leave," he said to Kit's surprise.

"Without telling me, why?"

Ty walked over to his desk and flipped through the pages of his notebook idly, "he was worried about Dru, and I agreed that it had been too long since we heard from her. He wanted to go ahead and see if he could scout out the location at the least."

Kit couldn't believe that Ty and Jaime had arranged this behind his back. "But if Jaime took the _entiendad_ then you can't use it to get back home."

Ty stopped flipping through the pages, his gaze moved to his jawline then to his ear. "I told you I'm not going home until you do."

Kit was starting to get frustrated now. How could Jaime leave without Ty? He knew what Ty meant to him, he knew that Kit couldn't risk losing him, and the longer he stayed here the more danger he put him in.

Why did Ty have to be so stubborn about everything?

"You can't stay, Ty," he told him angrily, "even if I have to take you back myself, you're going home."

As the argument heated up Evander started to usher the small cook out the door, "I do believe we should be leaving while they are having their little domestic."

In a second they were gone and out the door, leaving the two of them staring at each other defiantly.

Ty looked shocked. "You're going to force me to leave?"

Kit stood his ground. "If you make me I will. I can teleport us both back home and leave you there, and without me you won't be able to come back."

Ty stood there, speechless, his eyes darting across Kit's face as he tried to comprehend that Kit was actually threatening him, when he did he was angry. "If you want rid of me that badly then you're going to have to force me to leave."

Kit ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't want rid of you Ty, I want you to be safe! I have too much to lose if you're here!"

But this only made Ty angier, as he moved away from the table and walked up to Kit. There was a look of determination on his face, and he had his hands in fists. There was a ridgedness to him that alarmed Kit. "You're the one in actual danger and you won't allow me to protect you when you would send me away for the same reasons?" He demanded.

Kit wasn't used to seeing Ty like this, he didn't know what he did to push him. He knew Ty hated being told what to do, but he was always rational, he must see this was this was for the best. It wasn't what he wanted to be the last memory of Ty that he had, he wanted that dance with the two of them holding onto each other. "I can't...Nothing can happen to you Ty, I couldn't survive it."

He dared to glance up at him as he said it, holding his breath for Ty to dismiss it.

Instead he looked like he was fighting for words, his hands were opening and closing at his side. "Nothing will happen if I'm with you," he promised.

Kit vehemently shook his head, "You don't _understand._ I'm not being hyperbolic, I mean I've thought you had died before and it almost killed me, _actually_ killed me."

"I don't understand. When did you think I had died?" Ty's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Kit didn't want to say this, he never wanted to tell Ty just how pathetic he really was. He didn't need him to think he was even more pitiful then he probably already did. "At the House of Dark," he started, "it was one of the tests the Morrigan put me through. One of my ancestors died of a broken heart, so she put a spell on me to make me think you had died, and I almost did."

Kit could hear Ty suck in his breath. He didn't dare to look at him this time. It was no wonder Ty thought he couldn't leave him on his own. Now what would he think of him? That he would have to stay by Kit's side forever as he desperately clung to him?

Kit hated himself for how much he needed him.

There was no response from Ty, instead he was suddenly accosted by a putrid smell that burned his nose, as he reared his head up and he saw a yellow sky and a gray featureless landscape that stretched on for miles.

He wasn't in the tower with Ty anymore, he wasn't even sure he was in Lyonesse.

He turned around to look at his surroundings and saw nothing but ash and rock. There was a sun burning a sickly dull orange light, pitched low in the sky.

Ty was gone and he was utterly alone and completely lost.

He didn't have time to wonder where he was for long as he heard the scuttling of something in one of the sand dunes behind him.

He came to his senses quickly, and slide down the hill he was on, kicking up ash that clung to his clothes and threatened to choke him, and dove behind what looked like rubble of a building that had been weathered down to nothing but it's foundations.

He ducked low, grabbing ahold of the side and peering around it, already feeling his hands become coated black with soot.

He heard the clicking of mandibles and the bristling of hundreds of legs before he even saw the thing.

It was pitch black, shaped like a centipede with mandibles searching the ground for anything to stick into it's gaping maw of a mouth. It had about a hundred legs altogether but the worst part about it was the two long legs on either side.

He was absolutely positive there was nothing like this thing in the Codex or any other Demon manual Kit had seen.

Suddenly, the creature made an excited screech, It's mouth started to drool and it reared itself straight up by it's two long legs. Then it sprang, jumping high in the air and in the direction of Kit.

Kit was disoriented from this hellscape he suddenly found himself in, unprepared for strange creatures from his nightmares, but still he was faster than whatever this thing was.

He pulled out his sword as it leaped over head, thrusting it high above him into the thing's abdomen and carved the demon in half as it tried to fly over him.

It was dead before it ever hit the ground.

Cautiously, he walked up to it, noticing the black ichor that bled from it. It was definitely a demon, he confirmed.

But where the hell was he, and what was he supposed to do here?

The thought suddenly occurred to him that maybe this wasn't part of a trial at all. Maybe he had used his powers so much that something within him snapped, he had finally fallen over that cliff and into that dark unknown he had always been afraid of, and teleported himself here on complete accident.

Was this what happened when he overexerted himself? He starts teleporting out of control?

Kit closed his eyes, feeling the light within himself rise and surround him. He pictured the common room in the Palace of Danann, the mini bar with bizarre drinks, the small weapons rack, the plush cushions and bowls of fruit that laid about the place.

He felt himself start to fade, become indistinct as he shifted to being between two places and nowhere at all, and then suddenly the light was snuffed out and he was falling hard fast back into his body. The rebound was so harsh it almost knocked him over. He took a deep breath of the air and coughed, his body rebuffing the ash and whatever else laced the air here.

This place was poison and death, he doubted anyone else could survive it here, and he didn't have much hope that he would do much better.

He felt himself sweat as he looked to the dead sun above him. His powers had failed him, either because he had finally found his limit or because something else was keeping him for leaving, he didn't know.

All he could do now was hope there really was a way out.

He was never more thankful for the weight of a sword in his hand as he started to trudge through the ash.

He glared at the distant city ahead of him. "Of course things would escalate until I ended up in actual _Hell_. I was starting to get complacent with the lack of unfortunate events the past twenty four hours." He muttered bitingly under his breath.

88888888888888

His hopes were slowly being punctured that he was sent here on purpose as he picked his way across the dead landscape. The only things that littered the lifeless land were demons or the skeletons of demons. Kit mostly stayed out of sight, trying not to fight as much as possible in case he accidently stumbled onto a horde he couldn't take down himself. He thought for all the abuse his life had taken on so far it would be pretty anticlimactic to die randomly without anyone ever knowing about it.

He thought the least fate could do him was toss him a heroic death going down in a blaze of glory.

He was sure now without a doubt that he had somehow found himself far outside of Lyonesse, but that didn't exactly narrow things down. The only place that would make sense was a realm of Hell, but that shouldn't have been possible. He didn't think even his powers had the ability to transcend planes of reality and dimensions.

Throat burning and completely exhausted, he finally found himself in front of the ruined city. Of course he had never actually tested that, but why would he?

It looked like there had once been a wall that enclosed the city, but now it was just dust and rubble at his feet that he easily stepped over. As he walked through the empty city, passing fallen houses and channels that had long run dry, he couldn't help but feel a terrible sense of foreboding.

As he continued through the ruin the feeling that he had been here before was almost paralyzing. He wanted to stop and figure it out, but whatever little light this place had was fading and he knew he needed to find some relative sense of safety.

Only when he scaled a mountain of rubble did it finally click, as he stood above an eerily familiar square. It was untouched from this scorched place, cobblestone still lined the ground and Kit knew where he was. He had been here recently, watching in disgust as he realized this place had been turned into a heartless burial mound. It was Angel Square and the Hall of Accords was still standing, and bizarrely enough, almost completely intact. Only it wasn't the white stone like he remembered but made of a coated gold metal, with engravings carved into the walls.

His confusion about finding himself in a bizarro version of Idris was soon put to rest as he found the answer walking up to the doors of the Hall of Accords.

The doors had panels carved into the metal, each one featuring a different scene from what Kit guessed was a history. He couldn't read the language on the door but seeing the panels of Shadowhunters fighting against downworlders and demons to their last breaths, was enough to jog his memory of the stories he had heard Jace and the others talk about.

He was an Edom, once a parallel dimension like Thule until the demons had blackned it to its core, reserving it as a realm of Hell.

Kit felt his mouth go dry, he really was trapped in Hell. The others had barely made it out alive and they had to bargain with a Prince of Hell to do that, if Kit couldn't get himself back then…

He closed his eyes a second time, this time picturing Ty, the argument they had and the look of determination and fear as he said he wanted to protect him.

His eyes snapped open and gritted his teeth and pushed open the door. He couldn't leave Ty like that, there was no way he could hurt him by disappearing and leaving him alone and stranded there.

The heavy doors creaked and groaned from years of rust and disuse. Kit winced at the sound, scanning the area for any signs of demons, but again he was just alone, and he didn't find that to be much better.

Inside the marble floor had been cracked and almost ripped up, and coated in blood that crumbled into red dust. The glass ceiling was all but gone save for a few long shards poised towards the sky as if to puncture it.

At the very center of the room placed onto a gold plinth was a statue of a warrior. He had a fearsome face that seemed chiseled to emphasise the man's cruel sharpness as well as immortalize his righteous superiority. Kit didn't need to read the plaque or see the runes to know he was a Nephilim, he just knew Shadowhunters. In his hand he held a real weapon, a long staff made of dark wood. At the center of the staff was a large crystal clear orb, the wood growing around it as if it was a natural part of the staff.

Kit drew closer, holding his breath. The man seemed to stare down at him as he approached with a backdrop of a falling sun and wicked amusement plastered on his face.

Obviously, Kit felt a growing uneasiness.

He looked at the statues hand that gripped the staff, and he knew he could easily free it.

He bit his lip considering this. He had seen plenty of _Indiana Jones_ movies to know this was going to be a trap, but he also knew he was in a realm of Hell with no way out, and if he _was_ sent here as a trial, this would be the kind of object they would send him after.

Kit looked down at the plaque and was able to read the name Jonathan Shadowhunter, which didn't surprise him. Kit always thought Jonathan Shadowhunter sounded like a pretentious asshole. It made him think though, that if someone did place this here for him to find, that they had done it to mock him. To witness the inevitable defeat of Nephilim and to set him against the Shadowhunter who was more like a King in Nephilim history than any other figure, against another Nephilim prince.

He had two choices, ignore it and wander around this wasteland until he died on the off chance he stumbled upon something else, or he could take his chances and deal with whatever happens next, and still likely die.

Kit decided that if he was going to die he would rather just get it over with, and went for it.

The statue was tall, so Kit had to clamber up the Shadowhunter, compromising both the self important statue and his own dignity. He was pretty sure if he could see where Kit's crotch was in proximity to his face as he reached for the staff, he wouldn't look so smug.

Holding his breath he reached over and pulled it out in one swift motion.

The reaction was immediate as an inhuman wail mixed together with a human scream to form a blaring melody that filled the hall.

Kit fell off the statue, the staff falling to the ground beside him, as the sound pierced his ears.

He winced, covering his ears as he looked up at the sky. After a moment the alarm faded, but there was no relief because the alarm had served its purpose. The sky suddenly turned black as a massive dark cloud fell over the Hall, only to realize it was a horde of flying demons preparing to descend into the Hall after him.

They were large and bulbous with small wings that had taloned points and rows of shark teeth, and there were too many for him to count.

The sound of his heart replaced the alarm in his ears as he held Caliburn high to prepare for the onslaught.

He put one foot behind the other and braced himself, his nerves singing with anticipation, his heart pumped with excitement that his head knew wasn't appropriate, because at the same time his brain told him he was facing down certain death, his body was elated that the purpose it was created for was in right in front of him, burning into him a fanatical drive to fight.

Adrenaline and fear finally broke free as the first demon dove for him, and Kit lept raising his sword to meet that dark cloud of teeth and death that threatened to swallow him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty flung open a door and suddenly he was in a land of ash and death. He was transported into Edom, he recognized it immediately and he knew better than to believe it was an illusion. His research into Crann Bethadh had lead him to this room obscurely hidden down the labyrinth of corridors under the City of Danann, directly beneath the great tree one floor above him.

From the texts and scrolls he had sifted through he knew exactly what was hidden inside, and though he couldn't translate it completely, he had a strong theory as to what it's unique powers were.

The fact that Ty had found himself in Edom was almost confirmation enough that he was correct.

But that did nothing to quell his fear that Kit had been spirited away to a dimension of hell alone without any explanation. Ty remembered not only the history lessons they were taught about the Dark War but the things people had whispered about the horrors in Edom that Jace and Clary and the others had faced back then as a child refugee.

Stories of Heavenly Fire that never ceased to burn, demons with strange powers, and an atmosphere inhospitable and poisonous to Nephilim.

Ty made his way to the fallen city he assumed was likely Idris, and not the demons capital city, Idumea, because of it's degenerated state, knowing that Kit would likely seek out shelter as well as a place he could collect his bearings.

Ty could breathe, but there was an acidic element to the little oxygen there was, leaving his throat burned, and the ash that covered the ground obscuring his vision and thickening the air only worsened that fact.

He felt his movements quickly slow as the runes on his skin faded and became unusable. He sludged through the barren landscape, avoiding demons and taking the ones that obscured his path with the well aimed throw of his knives, until he was finally at the edge of Alicante.

Ty stood on the bricks that remained from the wall that had once protected the city, looking out at the remains of Nephilim to try to discern any sign of where Kit might be. The buildings laid in ruins, but they were still large in number and the crumpled foundations limited his vision.

He was about to take his first step into the city, deciding to stick on the main path that would lead him through most of the cities districts when a dark shadow fell over him.

Ty moved to grab a knife but as he tried to turn to see what had found him everything suddenly went blank…..

Ty was translating an ancient scroll he had received permission to have from the Spiral Labyrinth. It was written in a demonic language no one had seen before or understood until Ty had discovered it himself, and became the first person to be able to read it. He was distracted from his work when he heard his sister huff from behind him.

He turned around in his chair to watch as she grabbed a book from a shelf and idly flipped through it looking bored, her long brown hair bouncing over her shoulder.

"Why do you always drag me to your boring research missions, Ty?" She said.

Ty frowned at her, but he was far from annoyed, he hardly ever was with her. "I didn't invite you to come this time, you know."

She flashed him a smile, meeting her blue green eyes the rest of his family inherited but him. He looked different than his siblings, but he had never felt different when he looked at his twin.

Not that he was different.

"Technically, they shouldn't allow me to 'help' you anyway, but they always make an exception for you. Which, by the way, they should stop doing before the other students start getting jealous of all the special treatment," She said, ignoring him.

Ty shrugged, his fingers moving to fiddle with the Centurion badge pinned to his chest and found himself speaking, "If they learn some basic competency then they wouldn't need to give me preferential treatment, but as it is they can't _afford_ not to kiss my ass."

Livvy, not finding his words strange, shook her head as if he was being predictable. "I think Kit is becoming a bad influence on you."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to talk about people behind their backs? Especially extremely attractive people who have ears listening in at every wall." Kit suddenly appeared from behind a bookshelf. He was wearing a loose hoodie, a chain attached to his belt loop and a metal earring in his left ear. "Which is kinda my job in case you forgot," Kit reminded playfully.

Livvy rolled her eyes without ire, "and what does being attractive have to do with any of that?"

"I think it would be amiss to not mention it if I'm going to describe myself," he winked at Ty, and Ty felt his heart skip a beat at his sudden arrival, as well as the anticipation he always felt when he was near.

He didn't have to wait long, though, as Kit walked over to him and brought his hand up to Ty's cheek, letting it slowly slide under his chin and tilt it up towards him before leaning down to kiss him.

Ty felt himself go weak at the same time he felt himself give into the pleasure, bringing his hand up to wind in his boyfriends curls and deepen the kiss.

Kit made a soft noise that made Ty smile against his lips with a satisfaction he rarely ever felt in his life before now.

Livvy made a noise in the back of her throat that Ty understood.

"PDA, guys, come on," She said.

Ty felt Kit pull away reluctantly, their eyes meeting comfortably and Ty knew what he was thinking.

"Yes think of the children. What would they do at this institution meant to indoctrinate child soldiers if they saw _kissing_ , good heavens." Kit teased.

"I'm practically clutching my pearls at your improperness, Herondale," she teased back.

Ty laughed, feeling complete as he watched the two of them.

Kit pulled a file from behind his back and plopped it in front of Ty. "Anyways, I came to give you the information I pulled out from my sources. When the Clave is finally done with you, Julian has been asking for our help on a case he's been having trouble with, says he can't do it without you." Kit's hand absently found its way entwining itself with Ty's.

Ty looked down at their hands and the family rings that they had exchanged and smiled, squeezing Kit's hand.

"We can go after we visit Tessa and Jem, you haven't seen them in a long time," Ty said.

Kit instantly brightened at the thought, "we should bring the award the Clave gave you to show Will. He loves it when I bring you around, he keeps trying to emulate you. He's even started reading Sherlock. Which by the way, Tessa loves and says, and I quote, "please thank Tiberius for his impeccable taste and good influence on my children."

"At least she's right about one of those things," Kit added, "and by that I mean the impeccable taste, as in me."

Livvy brought her hand up to her chin pretending to think. Her parabatai rune stood out sharp and strong on her arm, and Ty could almost feel his own like an extension of their hearts beating together as he looked at it. "Hmm, yeah I don't think she was talking about _you_ ," She emphasized good naturedly.

Ty had completely forgotten about his work as he stood up so he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pull him closer to him.

He felt a warmth burst inside him, a feeling that couldn't compare to any other knowing that Kit had chosen him, and that Ty was the one who got to hold him. He was the one that got to kiss him, the one Kit would go home to every night and share all of his thoughts and secrets.

His Watson was finally his to keep.

Suddenly, Ty's phone went off, startlingly loud as it vibrated in his pocket. He calmly pulled it out without urgency to see that Dru was video chatting him from some club. The music was blaringly loud and the off kilter brightness that saturated the room was piercing to the eye.

Ty tilted his head in perplexity, he wasn't sure why he thought that, he didn't mind any of that at all.

"Guys!" His little sister tried to yell over the music. "Me and Jaime found this awesome vampire lounge! It's like something from Dracula meets victorian goths! The candelabra has black _skull_ candles!" She yelled excitedly.

"We should go," Kit looked over at him, unlinking his arm around him to take the phone, "you could use a break and I'm up for any excuse to dance with you in a dark room," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ty laughed along with the others understanding the joke, but soon found himself frowning at the idea.

He didn't have any reason to not want to go and couldn't understand his initial aversion to the idea, especially when he didn't feel like working anyways. But there was something wrong in that sentiment as well. He _always_ wanted to work, mostly because to him it wasn't work, it was his passion, his hobby. His mind needed to be and was always occupied, so why did he find himself not thinking of much of anything at all?

He grappled with sudden doubt as he questioned how he would be able to focus as intently as he needed to like this.

Ty looked around and tried to concentrate on his surroundings, suddenly picking out glaring details he would never have missed before.

Kit had unlinked his arm to take the phone from him with his right hand, but Kit was ambidextirous so there was no need and no necessary instinct to do that. Livvy was wearing a cotton shirt which he knew irritated her skin and wouldn't choose to wear. There were no students in the library besides themselves despite the fact that the sun beating down on them from above the glass ceiling would suggest it was the afternoon, which was strange in an institution that dictated dedicated and strict study habits. The scroll in which he had been translating was so old and deteriorated that it would have fallen apart under the circumstances of being casually handled without proper treatment or magical treatment which Ty now suspected it didn't. Most infuriatingly, was that Ty had to concentrate on these things individually, wracking his brain to try to discern anything off.

There was something wrong with him. He suddenly didn't recognize himself, did Kit and Livvy even recognize him?

He looked around at his perfect life, his twin sister by his side and the only person Ty had ever thought was worth falling in love with, finally returning his feelings. But none of it really mattered if it wasn't him living in this life.

The room began to waver, Kit and Livvy became indistinct as the room blurred and disappeared.

Suddenly, Ty was on his knees looking back out at the black ruins of Alicante.

He felt his mind return to him with great relief, and instantly understood the situation.

Ty flipped himself off the wall, landing on the broken pavement of Alicante and looked back up the wall to see a demon with large yellow eyes let out a screech.

Ty flinched, and pulled up his headphones.

The creature dove for him, and Ty jumped out of the way, cutting the back of the creatures legs. It tried to turn on him but Ty jumped on it's back, kicking it's head until it fell to the ground. He grabbed ahold of it's long neck and reached down to slit its throat.

Hot ichor squirted out, burning his hands and knife. But it had died and Ty was free from the illusion it had trapped him under.

There was a heavy feeling of remorse and loneliness as he thought about what he had seen. Himself at the Scholomance with Livvy alive and Kit in love with him. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he could forget about it completely. He knew what it was, the demon had tried to make him see what he wanted above all else, except he gotten one thing off that allowed Ty to break free.

Ty had never wished to change himself, to better himself and improve of course, but not to change who he was. His family had never made him feel ashamed for his differences and he had refused to allow the world to make he feel ashamed.

Julian had always made sure that he knew there was nothing wrong with him, and Kit and the more people he had met only reinforced that.

He looked back out to the city and felt his heart falter as he realized the sun was almost down. He had lost valuable time trapped in the demons thrall.

Then a sound let loose over the city, a wailing scream much louder than any living thing could produce, rising high above the city like a siren.

Ty immediately caught sight of a black mass pooling together in the sky, rapidly moving through the air to the source of the sound.

Ty kept his eyes locked onto that mass as he picked himself up off the demon and started running as fast as he could, doing his best to ignore the piercing sound that cut straight through his headphones and threatened to shatter his head.

Kit was there, and he had to make it in time.

8888888888

Ty pushed open the door to the Hall of Accords to find a dozen demons lay dead upon the cracked floor, hot icor ran and mixed with the red blood of Nephilim that had crusted the floors. The sky was a frenzied fury of teeth and winged talons, and at the center of all of it was Kit.

He watched as Kit fought, standing his ground as he was attacked on all sides. He kept his stance wide and flexible but didn't move from the center he was standing in, refusing to be chased around the room and losing control of keeping the room and his enemies in sight.

Watching him contending with them was incredible. Kit swept his sword in a wide arc, killing one demon and sending several hurdling back, while he weaved and ducked from the attacks to his side. He spun, parried, and attacked all in one spot.

The orange sun that permeated from the broken glass above, bathed Kit in a fiery glow. He was fierce, it gave him an intense beauty that was fascinating and hard to look away from. But Ty couldn't stand there and watch Kit fight for his life.

His eyes quickly found the staff of Crann Bethadh, the one made from the tree itself in hopes it would embody the properties the tree had been made for.

Ty started running.

Kit had managed to impale a demon on Caliburn, the round creature weighed down the item and slowed Kit down as he attempted to swing it at another approaching demon. Ty released two knives and threw them into the demon bearing down on Kit, then quickly pulled out two more and cut down several different demons that had blocked his way to the staff.

Another demon forgot about Kit entirely as it swooped down after him. Ty dove for the staff, avoiding the demon, but Kit had noticed and turned to see Ty reaching for the staff.

Ty grabbed ahold of it and looked up to see Kit staring after him. His mouth was parted in an 'o', he had stopped defending his position and tried to turn his back and move for Ty, completely forgetting about the demons that rounded for another attack, noticing Kit's distraction.

The pair rose up behind him, one of them latching it's giant mouth into Kit's shoulder while the other pierced through his side with its talons.

Ty watched in horror as the white from the demon's claw tore through Kit's gear and body, protruding all the way through.

Kit yelled in pain, he dropped Caliburn and fell to his knees. The demon still held fast with its teeth, digging in deeper while the other fought to release it's talon from Kit's body.

Everything else had stopped for Ty as he watched Kit fall.

His blonde hair matted with sweat and blood fell into his whitening face, the ash and ichor were the only things giving him color. He gave up Caliburn without struggle as he finally lost strength, his blue eyes were blown wide but he was still staring back at him.

Ty couldn't hear the sounds of the demons or the sound of his own screaming, he couldn't see anything but the blood that was quickly pouring over Kit, until all Ty could see was blood.

Ty felt pain rip through his chest at the same time he felt himself choke on his screams as he watched a spurt of blood pour from Kit's mouth.

Ty rushed forward, wielding the staff as a weapon and beat down the demons surrounding Kit, his body falling to the ground in a heap as Ty crushed the demons trying to attach themselves to him.

Ty tried to keep his thoughts under control, he tried to keep his rising panic at bay as he thought of the staff in his hands. He needed to use its power and bring them home.

More demons that had been crawling on the walls hiding in shadows like vultures waiting for their turn to pick at the carcass, started to shuffle closer.

Ty stood defensively over Kit, trying to concentrate and prepared to defend him. But the fact that he didn't know if Kit was breathing or not was making his own breath unsteady.

As the demons threatened closer, Ty fought every muscle in his body that wanted to drop him to the floor and go to Kit and instead forced himself to think of Kit's powers. He remembered how it felt like to be transported from one place to another as if he had just blinked and opened his eyes to find himself somewhere else. Kit said it was like choosing to stop existing in one place and simply exist in another.

He closed his eyes and imagined the Hall filled with demons around him slowly peeled away, he imagined the power in his staff erupting and tearing it away to take them back to Lyonesse. He held the staff high and then slammed it against the broken marble.

The staff banged against the floor, the sound of it went off like a gunshot richotteing of the walls and the ground shook like an earthquake. And when Ty opened his eyes they were no longer in Edom but a strange white room.

He looked down at his feet to where Kit laid. They were standing in a shallow pool of clear water that was rapidly turning red.

Ty fell to his knees with a splash and pulled Kit out of the cloud of red water, and lifted his head up as he held him. Blood mixed with water ran down his face in a stream, his eyes were closed, his face contorted in pain as his breath became shallow.

Ty quickly shifted Kit to his lap while he shrugged off his the shirt of his gear and wrapped it tightly around Kit's waist to staunch the blood flow. Ty held his face in his hands and bent low over him as he whispered to him.

"Kit, you have to wake up now," his lungs were being crushed with the effort of trying to pretend everything was alright while he looked down at Kit as his blood poured through his wound into Ty's hands.

Shakily, Ty pulled out a knife and started to cut off Kit's gear. When he cut most of it away from his chest he pulled out his stele and tried to draw an _Iratze_ over his heart.

The rune faded as soon as Ty finished it. He gripped his stele harder until his fingers were bone white as he tried to draw another rune, his teeth gritted in desperation, and his eyes watering blurring his vision.

The rune faded again.

"Please don't, please don't, _please don't!_ " He said over and over again.

 _Don't leave me!_

Ty leaned close to him, his hair falling in Kit's face and his tears hitting his cheeks and running down his lips. But he didn't move at all.

" _You need me?_ " Kit had asked him years ago.

Ty remembered leaning in close to him, his eyes closing tightly as he told him, " _yes,_ "

And he had meant it, not to bring back Livvy, not to help him with the Shadow Market, he had needed him by his side, and that had never stopped being true, even when Ty had tried to convince himself for years that it was.

"I can't lose you now, I need you!" Ty murmured, choking on his own tears, as he held him close.

He thought of all the times he pulled Kit by the sleeves when they were younger, and Kit had never hesitated to follow, even though Ty knew now there were times that he wanted to, he still stayed for him. Even now Ty was still clinging desperately to him, afraid to let go. He could never let him go, and he refused to even now, even if that meant pulling him back from the dead.

The vision the demon had showed of everything Ty had dreamed they could be came back to him as Kit was slipping through his fingers along with all those possibilities.

He would do anything not to lose him.

Ty pressed his forehead against Kit's and brought his arms around him, pulling him tightly against him.

"I won't let you die, I'll bring you back, I'll-"

Suddenly, Ty felt Kit grip his shoulders.

Ty pulled back to see Kit's eyes flickering up at him.

"Don't," the words barely escaped Kit's mouth.

"I don't understand," Ty said, searching his face and his body for any signs of recovery. The _Iratz_ e still wasn't taking, and Kit was looking at him with an unfocused gaze.

"Not again, not for me," Kit said closing his eyes.

Ty lost his breath as a new wave of panic seized him. "I don't _want_ to live without you. I can't go back to living without you," he tried to tell him, all the while in fear that he was already gone as he held him in his arms.

To his surprise the corner of Kit's lips quirked up into a smile. "It's pretty ironic that I'm the one dying when I was so afraid I would have to be the one to live without you."

"But why?" Ty asked, shakily. He never asked for Kit to protect him, he never wanted for him to give everything up for him. That wasn't what he had wanted.

His mouth twitched, and Ty thought he was trying to laugh. his blue eyes opened for just a moment as he looked up at him and said, "Because there's nothing if you aren't there, Ty."

A shiver went through Ty. He remembered uttering those words to Livvy at the edge of the lake, he remembered Kit's tear streaked face he didn't understand.

Ty felt his throat close up as he tried to process the meaning behind Kit choosing to recite those words back to him.

He had been desperate back then to not lose Livvy, like his desperation now to save Kit. He had meant those words at that moment but he hadn't considered the possibility of losing Kit, a possibility he had to live with.

Ty brushed the hair from Kit's face, keeping his fingers in his curls as he felt his body begin to shake against him. "I didn't mean that. You were there, you mattered, you always mattered," Ty whispered to him.

Kit took a ragged breath, but Ty didn't get a chance to hear what he would have said as he disappeared in his arms.

Ty stared at where Kit had been, his weight suddenly lifted from him and all that was left was the blood left on his hands as the water swirled thick with it around him.

He kept staring at his hands as if Kit would just rematerialize, he just kept staring until something slowly crept it's way into his chest and gripped his heart, holding it still.

Words from a long time ago came back to him as he tried to comprehend.

" _Some lights were never meant to burn for long."_

It was Ragnor Fell that had told him that, Ty never gave it much thought. He never believed in a predestined fate, especially one like his sister had had.

Ty thought of the light that Kit had, his fury as he fought. The soft light of the moon that poured over him as Kit stood in the ocean and how Ty couldn't help but trying to be closer to him.

Ty felt tears slip past his eyes. He closed his hands into fist, letting his nails bite into his skin until his blood mixed with Kit's.

His mind turned back to when he had woken up for the first time after losing Livvy to find Kit there.

The remaining drugs in his system meant to keep him asleep mixed with his anxiety completely disorienting him.

" _Should I stay_?" Kit had asked him back then. Ty remembered how tired he looked, slumped against the wall keeping himself far away from Ty or the bed meant for Livvy.

" _I would rather you did,_ " Ty had answered, instant relief had calmed his nerves like a new drug had been introduced at seeing him there, where he could reach, where Ty hear could his voice.

By the Angel did Ty wish he would stay now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash's head was heavy as it lifted towards consciousness. There was a weight in his heart warning him not to wake. But his head and body was aching and the light that filtered through his curtains were pressing hard on his eyelids.

He let himself lay there, sifting through his memories to try to remember how he had gotten back to his bed when the shuffling of footsteps rocked him from his sleep completely.

Ash shot straight up, pulling a knife made from cold iron and holding it out in front of him.

His eyes quickly found his would be victim pulling his linked chain curtains back from his bed to block his attack.

Manuel Villalobos smiled once Ash realized it was him, plucking the knife from Ash's hand and casually throwing it over his shoulder. "Not a morning person I take it."

Ash narrowed his eyes at him, he was wearing regular mundane clothes save for the long black cloak draped over his shoulders.

Manuel was still giving him his friendliest smile as Ash pushed himself off the bed, preferring to be standing instead of lying down with company around him.

Out of all the things Ash had learned to dislike about the Shadowhunter, it was his smile he hated the most. It was friendly, inviting, even a kind smile, and it had no place on Manuel's face.

Manuel had learned to get his way by gaining people's trust and deceiving them, it was that disingenuity that Ash hated even worse than his sadistic tendencies.

When Ash first started trying to integrate the Cohort into his Court it was only Manuel at first who pretended to warm up to the Faey and charm his way into their good graces. The Faeries loved a charmer and took to him immediately, it was likely the alliance was only established thanks to Manuel's charms to convince the Gentry that the rest of the intolerant bigots could be worked with.

Once Manuel was in he started trying to win Ash over. He tried to appeal to Ash's loneliness, use his weakness as a way to elevate himself. It had enraged Ash, only because he feared it might have actually worked if he didn't know Manuel from when they were both in the Unseelie Court, and seen him for what he really was.

"If you come into my room, or any other room I may occupy without my permission I will toss you back into Alicante and leave you there," Ash seethed.

Manuel pretended to frown as he examined his fingernails as if he found something growing under them. "That _would_ be terrible, especially since I wouldn't be able to convince your Gentry or my boring associates to play nice together for you."

Ash scowled. That was the reason he allowed Manuel to work as his ambassador and his advisor, he had made himself too valuable to just dispose of him just yet. But there was another reason Ash kept him around, one he didn't want to admit to himself.

A gentle breeze lifted the purple curtains, waving them like banners. The wind chimed like bells, the soft sound of glass clinking together could be heard on the wind as it was carried from a distance. The room looked warmer then Ash remembered, but despite the sunlight that beamed down in the open room it did nothing to warm him. His gaze fell upon his desk where he had laid his father's sword, and where it had been taken.

His mind recoiled from the memory as he remembered more clearly why he should have stayed asleep.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, unsure of who he was speaking to.

"The Gentry are in an uproar over the prison break," Manuel began. "They're really making a big deal about it. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for them, Janus has stepped in to deal with it."

Ash frowned still staring at the empty desk. The codex laid open where Phaesphoros had been, the wind flipped the pages like an invisible force was standing there. He could almost see Dru there, turning the pages and tried to imagine what she looked like as she read the words that had been meant for people he had never met.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how Janus is, one moment he's staring moodily out a window, and the next he's breaking off people's fingers one by one. He's devised himself a little trial to create a scapegoat for you, lucky you."

Ash let his hand absently trail his chest, his fingers finding the material damp just by his heart. Ash pulled his hand back to see a black liquid clinging to his fingers.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Manuel watched him.

He turned towards Manuel, his jaw tightening. He couldn't admit to him that he was correct, that Ash had blacked out again and lost all memory from that point on.

Manuel eyebrows flew up as he regarded him with interest. "I see, the Dark Artifices have started to take it's hold on you."

Ash didn't answer, instead he went to his wardrobe and yanked it open, pulling out a dark coat and shrugging it on. He marched for the door, snapping his fingers for Manuel to follow. If Manuel had a problem with being beckoned like a dog, he didn't show it as he found himself by Ash's side.

"Take me to this trial," Ash demanded without looking at him.

"I may have misled you by stating it was a trial. It's more of an execution," he answered cheerily.

8888888888888

They entered the Room of the Disquieted and Ash was quickly reminded as to why it was named as such. It was the room law was brought down on the Seelie subjects, and as typical the Seelies were far from quiet about the matters that brought them here. It was a small circular room with white benches that surrounded the area for the Gentry to sit, not that they used them from Ash's experience.

A Faey by the name of Torin stood at the center in the middle of the dias, gesturing wildly with his four arms at the other Faeries, trying to regain the situation.

On the other side of where Ash's throne was propped up atop a small set of precarious stairs, was a set of small cages the prisoners from the dungeons had been crammed into. Standing just outside of these cages, but still in chains, was Elsif.

Ash left Manuel and marched over to Jace who was standing at the foot of his throne.

A sudden hush fell over the room at their princes arrival.

Not wanting his conversation to be heard by everyone, he motioned for Torin to distract the audience.

Torin noticed his gestures, and with a deep sigh he turned back to the Gentry he had been trying to calm down and said, "Our prince wishes not for your prying ears! Entertain your dullsome selves!"

There were a few curious stares but the conversation immediately picked up. Torin folded his many arms as he watched them carry on, dreading having to calm them down again.

Ash rounded on Jace as soon as the commotion picked up again. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jace gave him an affectionate smile that didn't match the situation at all, "you might have heard but there was a prison break."

"I'm being serious, Jace."

The warmth left his face immediately, and his eyes turned to a hard metal. "I'm also being serious. Our two most valuable prisoners escaped, we no longer have the upper hand on the Unseelie King. If Sammael finds out we lost our advantage he will take it on you."

"Where is Sammael?" Ash asked more quietly, a chill crawled it's way up his back the way it did whenever he mentioned the Greater Demon. He hated it when he was here, but whenever he left on his own it was always unnerving.

"Gone, for now," was all Jace said. Ash couldn't help getting that feeling again that he was keeping things from him but tried to push it away.

If he didn't have Jace, he didn't have anyone.

Ash glanced over at Elsif standing chained to the bars of one of the cages, and remembered what Manuel had told him. "I'm not executing Elsif."

Jace put a hand on his shoulder but the brief comfort Ash felt quickly passed as Jace continued.

"You won't, because I will."

"Jace you can't-"

Jace's gaze was cold when he turned it back on him, and Ash was unsure if he was seeing him or not. "He has failed you time after time, don't pretend you haven't been protecting him, I know you have."

Ash swallowed hard. He had thought he hadn't noticed, that he had saved Elisf but as it turned out nothing he had done mattered.

"And I know about the girl whose picture you keep. The prisoners have told me she was the one who freed them."

He felt those words like a slap, and looked away. Another thing he thought he had kept to himself that was never his.

"You let her use you, Ash, and this is the price. It's either you or him, and I won't let it be you."

Ash felt shame and guilt slowly make its way to his core, but it was shaken away as Jace made to move to get Elsif.

Ash grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Jace, _please._ There's another way, we can exile him or another punishment!"

Jace gave him a pitying look. "He's a liability alive, I'm sorry, Ash. This is the way it has to be."

His words were final, but Ash tightened his grip on his arm. Jace _had_ to listen to him. "I _don't_ want you to do this," he pleaded for him to understand. "Please just listen to me!"

Jace roughly pulled his arm from his grasp, knocking him back. "This is how it has to be, Ash, I can't waste anymore time trying to make you understand that."

Ash gaped at him as he walked away feeling helpless in his own palace, in his own kingdom where he was supposed to be the one to rule.

Instinctively Ash wanted to use his powers to make Jace listen. But it was Jace, he couldn't do that, after he spent years subservient to Sebastian's desires. He had promised it to himself and to Jace that he would never do that to him.

His guilt turned into a familiar numbness as he watched Jace bring Elsif to the center of the dias and push him to his knees. Elsif's eyes were wide with fear, but he kept his mouth a thin tight line and held his chin up as he looked up at the Gentry that looked coldly down on him.

Panic warred against the numbness that had tried to spread. He should do something, he _wanted_ to do something.

He followed Elsif's gaze and with a jolt his eyes fell on Nealon, a Faerie warrior who had been close with Elsif before he had been punished and bound to the palace for his mistake.

Nealon's gaze lifted to find Ash, and shook his head just barely.

Ash wasn't sure if it had even happened, but he held his gaze with an intense stare that froze him to the spot.

The numbness finally found it's hold, falling over him like a death shroud as he watched the proceedings, separating him from the living and easily sliding back into that state of distance he had crafted for himself when he was with his father.

Jace stood over Elsif, welding Heosphoros. "What do you have to say to your people that have witnessed your crimes here today?"

Elsif's eyes didn't leave Nealon, and after a moment he looked away from Ash to return it. "I may be put to death to pay for the crime I undoubtedly committed. But neither in heart or spirit have I betrayed Faerie or my King," he glanced behind him to look at Ash.

He was taken over by a sense of surrealness as he met Elsif's eyes, that this was really happening, that he had no power to stop it when had carefully built up his own lie that he had power, and worst of all that it was Jace that was willingly hurt him.

Ash felt his words shake him at the same time that Jace brought down Heosphoros in one swift motion.

Even before Heosphoros met it's mark a small voice of disbelief tried to tell him that Jace would pull his swing, he would stop at any moment. This was the Jace who had told him he never wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't do this to him.

He wouldn't-

Ash didn't look away as his body crumpled to the floor, his long red hair trailing behind his severed head.

The Court, the execution and the Gentry refocused into something smaller as his mind forced him from his own body.

Only now that he was safe to contemplate everything from a safe distance could see what was really happening.

Nothing had changed, he realized as he watched the scene in front of him. He was still just a spectator in his own life. The control he tried to exert over his lie was just a lie.

He had only been masquerading as a prince while underneath he had been made into a puppet. The biggest pawn on the chess board.

Ash watched as Jace sheathed his sword, still looming over the body he had just made.

Hate as hot a cold flames boiled within him as he watched him callously walk away, unaware of what he had just done.

Nothing had changed.

Distantly, Ash could hear the clink of metal clasps releasing and the heavy clang as Elsif's metal bands fell to the floor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit slowly opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair completely soaking wet and aching all over.

"If I knew you would be soaping wet everywhere I would have demanded they sent you through a steamer first before sending you to me," a woman said.

Kit looked up to find her sitting across from him at a small table. She was wearing a cloak with a long hood draped over herself obscuring her eyes. The rest of her face was covered by a white mask.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly get an invitation ahead of time," his voice sounded scratchy as he talked. He pulled himself to sit up at the small wooden table in front of them.

"That is because an invitation you can refuse, but no one refuses a summons, boy."

Kit looked over to the tall window he was sat next to and felt a sense of vertigo as he peered through, looking down at the city below them. They appeared to be in a tall tower, with stairs running up the walls leading to this room at the very top. Kit thought he remembered seeing it before but he couldn't remember in what district.

"We are at Lyonesses very own Tower of Babel, so to speak, if you are wondering," she informed him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It was created as a way to test the limits of the protective barrier around Lyonesse. The people decided to construct a large tower hoping to reach the surface. However, the air became scarcer the higher they went, and they began feeling _stretched_ as if they were thinning the barrier itself. Afraid they may break and drown them all with anymore strain, they decided to cease construction.

First the tree and now the tower, Kit wondered how many other attempts they made to escape that failed. Not that he could blame them for trying.

She waved a gloved hand and a Faerie carrying a gold tray with two jeweled goblets walked into the room, sitting it down in front of them.

Kit recognized the cook from earlier, but this time she wasn't staring at him.

"Thank you, Licke, now leave," the woman briskly commanded.

"Of course Ma'am," The plump Faerie gave a short bow, her white bonnet almost falling off her head as she tried to scuttle away.

Kit peered into the goblet placed in front of him. "Okay, what is this poison? I'm telling you now that I know better than to drink the Kool aid."

Kit couldn't tell because of her mask, the mouth of it was a slim smile not even wide enough to show her teeth, but he imagined she was making a face.

"Aren't you just charming."

"I've been told I'm the belle of the ball," Kit said sarcastically.

Her head tilted downwards as if she wanted a better look at him. "To play up someone else with sarcasm is either an admission of you own low wit or a cry for validation. Which one is it?"

Kit put the cup down he had been examining and sat back in his chair with his arms folded, "the second one, validate me." He challenged.

"We will see how deserving of validation you truly are, prince, after we drink," She motioned towards the goblets. "These are the two Cups of Lyonesse. It is a pair made to test a couple before their union day. You see, once you drink from the cup you will be compelled to tell the truth and your partner will reflect the ugliness or the beauty of your heart." She laughed at the face Kit made. "You do not seem confident in your moral character."

"Morality wasn't exactly one of the building blocks of my childhood." Kit said, looking at the goblet with renewed hesitance.

"They call me the Loathly Lady, you may draw whatever conclusions you wish about me from that." She chuckled.

"At least this seems low stakes compared to the last two trials." Kit started before remembering Ty.

Kit tried to stand up before doubling over in pain from his side.

The Loathly Lady held up a hand to halt him. "Your companion is fine, if that is what you are so worried about. He at least was intelligent enough to solve the problem, unlike our once and future prince," he imagined the mask sneering at him, " and returned you two with the staff."

Kit halfway collapsed back into his chair. "I..was dying." He remembered the blood on his skin and the tears that ran down Ty's face.

He remembered what he had said.

"Did you heal me?"

"Goodness no! And ruin the King's blood sport? I certainly thought you were sure to die but your body began repairing itself quite spectacularly. I merely sat and waited for the outcome."

"I think I'm starting to get behind that name for you," he said, unwrapping his side to look at where he had been punctured. It was an ugly gash, crusted and scabbed over, but it wasn't bleeding at least. Kit pulled out his steled and traced an _Iratze_.

"I was an Edom, how was that possible?" Kit questioned, he could still taste the ash that had tried to choke him, and see the sky that looked like poison.

The Loathly Lady folded her hands together and leaned on the table as she considered what he said. "That is interesting.." she paused, and Kit got the distinct feeling she knew far more than she was willing to tell him. "The staff was made from the Crann Bethadh, carved with magic in hopes it would bring out the tree's latent powers. It is known that it has the power to see into other worlds, but there may be more yet to be discovered."

Kit raised an eyebrow at her answer, "You could just say your not going to answer and save some time for the both of us."

She gave a disgruntled sigh. "Fine, there are many things you have yet to discover, Christopher Herondale, but I am not here to answer them. On the contrary you are here to answer me."

Kit watched as she placed a gloved had on the neck of the goblet, holding it as delicately as if it were a flower. No skin was showing and there was no telling from her voice just how old she was, all of this made it harder for Kit to gauge her. But one thing it did tell him was that she didn't want to be gauged.

"So what's the catch for this trial? The drink gives me liver failure, or I can eat nothing but carrots from now on?"

"I see you may be more clever than you pretend. As I said my appearance will change depending on your hearts answer. I may become a beautiful woman or a monster that will rip out your throat."

"Sounds pretty standard," Kit muttered, picking up his goblet. At least he understood the reason for all the secrecy now. If he could watch her change he would know how to answer. He also knew that it was more than that, taking away Kit's ability to read tipped the balance of power in her direction. And that was exactly what they wanted, to throw him off and the complete mercy of his judge and prosecutor.

"Then let us begin," She pressed the lip of the goblet to her mask and began to drink without any trouble.

"Alright, but if there is any hint of grape flavor I'm spitting it back out."

He didn't have to worry about hypothetical poisonings, however. The liquid passed down his throat without issue, as far as he could tell it looked and tasted just like water. He felt nothing after drinking it and wondered if maybe they had gotten the wrong cups, before instantly feeling stupid that he fell for it.

She was wearing a disguise, but he wasn't. His cup was enchanted but her cup must have been a fraud, or maybe there was never a second cup to begin with.

The woman didn't waste any time and as soon as the goblet was taken from his lips she began her questions. "What do you think of the Nephilim?"

It was a loaded question to open on that he wasn't prepared for, and one Kit still had never been able to completely reconcile with his previous judgment of them. He wanted to think about the question, but as soon as it was asked, he felt his throat start to collapse and the words funneled from his lungs.

"Most of them are self righteous morons, but not all of them, some of them believe in what they're doing, for better or worse. I don't know, I think there getting better, I think they _want_ to be better." He blurted out.

"And that is enough for you? To slay on command or arrest another because they desire to be better than what they currently are?" Her voice was drenched in skepticism.

"Um, demon fighting is also a pretty cool job," he added automatically.

"An honest answer, there is no doubt," she said. "Though it has much to be desired."

"Hey, what do you want from me? You try thinking your mundane your entire life, then a Shadowhunter, then a Faerie prince in the span of a month and tell me your ideology isn't compromised in the slightest."

"Shall I pretend to be a whiny brat without a mind of his own next as well? Clever you may be but it seems you are reluctant to use that pretty blonde head of yours to think of anything."

He couldn't help but add bitterly, "wasted potential is literally my legacy. I would hate to disappoint my great-great grandmother and grandfather who tried so hard to ensure I would be a nobody," even though he knew he was just proving her point.

Kit could tell by her body language that she wasn't impressed.

"I hope your quick tongue isn't compensating for a slow mind...or other things," She tilted her head in his downward direction.

Kit flushed, "The only thing my defensive wit is compensating for is the lack of hugs I received in my childhood."

"As tiring as the sad orphan routine is getting, I can appreciate a man starved for attention. I may like you yet," she said, to Kit's discomfort who did not like the way she said that. "So, if I were to ask you to judge a man down on his luck, berated by his wife and worn down to exhaustion by his small babe. If that man were to leave one day and never return to find his true happiness, would you say he was a terrible father?"

Kit blinked at the strange question but answered without hesitation. "That is practically the definition of a terrible father, yes."

The Loathly Lady didn't seem as convinced, he almost imagined the mask frowning. "Even though he could hardly do as a man should and provide? Even if staying would mean to live in misery with his hag wife and snotty brat?"

"Unless he got really lost on his way back from getting cigarettes, then yes. He doesn't have to live with them to not abandon them. Besides, it's probably his fault anyway, he probably lost all of his money on cards or something." Kit answered. Considering Johnny wasn't what anyone would consider a good parent, and even he didn't abandon Kit, and Kit had crazy scary Faerie assassins after him, he couldn't really give this hypothetical father the same benefit when all it sounded like he really needed was stronger coffee and better financing habits.

She waved a hand dismissively. "The broken ones always take the brats side."

Kit narrowed his gaze at her, wishing he could distinguish how her features were changing. So far he definitely wasn't impressing her with his answers, but that didn't tell him if that meant she was turning into a monster or not.

"What of the young wife who wants nothing but a home full of children and finds herself with a husband who lacks the capability. He is kind and caring, and very devoted except while in bed, but withheld that important information knowing such a beautiful young thing like her would have many other suitors vying for her affections. What would you make of that woman if she were to betray her wedding vows for passion and the possibility of a child that she so desired?"

This was obviously a more complicated question, but before he could mull it over he felt the answer being pulled from deep within himself and he was speaking before he even knew what he would say. "I don't think he could love her very much if he lied to her about something so important, and she definitely won't love him for much longer. I don't know what he expected would happen."  
The hood from the woman's cloak dropped further down her head until only her smile was visible. "So you agree that her behavior is acceptable?"  
Kit was surprised at his answer, expecting himself to just suggest marriage counseling or something more moderate. But as it turned out his heart thought it was much simpler than that. "I'm not saying it's right, just that it sounds inevitable."

"Quite pessimistic, but I will agree with you. Flesh yearns for flesh, that is the simple truth of it. And to deny a woman young and ripe of that passion while she is still fresh is a cruel thing."

Kit frowned. "Now your making it sound like I agreed with you because I'm okay with adultery, which I will reiterate that I'm not. I just know how people work," he pointed out.

That was great, he lamented, the one time she agreed with him she had completely corrupted what he had said. He might be imagining it, but he thought her fingers were getting longer, like claws. Now that he thought about it, her voice also sounded huskier too.

"And here I thought you couldn't see past your own inflated ego and now your telling me you can see your feet on the ground after all," she sneered, interrupting his intense staring. "And how would you choose to deal with a corrupt politician, enforcing cruel legislation on his subjects for his own benefit?"

Kit scoffed, "bribe him. He's a politician, just make it more beneficial to go along with what you want, if that doesn't work just set him up," he shrugged.

She tilted her head as if to examine him, Kit thought he saw the glimpse of a brown eye through a hole in the mask, or maybe that was fur. "No righteous speech on the corrupt or call to arms? No swords or daggers in the dark or how the good will always win?"

His next answer came out in a rush. "That's not how the world actually works, the side of good will never definitively win. It's a simpler solution, and it's _smarter_. No one is going to be impressed if I just stab the guy in an alley or something, that would be stupid." Kit bit his tongue to shut himself up, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

She gave a laugh at that, the smile on the mask never moving as her body shook. "So it is the validation you seek?"

He felt the truth being pried from him as he fought to keep it locked inside, but it was a lost cause. "Yes, I want the attention. Even though I pretend I don't, even though I hate it I'm still trying to impress everyone. Who cares at the end of the day how fast you can pick a lock or how many demons you slayed if no one else cares? If no one else ever looks at you, if you never earn anyones love then why does it matter if your alive?" He spat out.

"That contextualizes your answers greatly," she concluded.

Kit was too ashamed to do anything but glare at her.

Maybe it did contextualize his answers, he had always been afraid he was a lot easier to figure out then he pretended. He had never exactly been a mystery, except maybe to the people who just didn't care.

"So then let me ask you, if it is validation and adoration you seek above all else, then why are you so reluctant to be king?"

"Because it's not my choice," he started saying, not even bothering to deny what was obvious. "Nothing in my life has been my choice, I'm not becoming King because I want to be or the people even want me. The first time in my life I felt like I could actually have a family with people who love me and choose my own path and something else is forced on me."

The Loathly Lady considered him, "there is one who would still take you, your companion is reluctant to leave you. But I take it you would not have him now."

His stomach gave a fearful lurch at the mention of Ty, but he could hardly argue with the Cup's drink still influencing him.

"Not now, you know the rules of the Unseelie's and humans. They're just playthings to most of them. If Kieran who was a king they actually liked didn't feel like he could protect his lovers, I don't have any hope of protecting him." The words were torn out of him, leaving his throat raw like it had been rubbed down with sandpaper. It was almost torturous to try to avoid answering a question, but his first instinct when it came to Ty was to fight.

Even if he didn't know what he was fighting.

She tapped the table with her long gloved fingers, "And it is so much easier to pretend no one wants you rather than to face the real truth."

It was a splash of cold water that awoke him to the truth. He would have been speechless in another circumstance, but instead the answer came from deep within himself, an answer he had been subconsciously avoiding. "Yes, it is."

He was horrified at himself to even realize she had moved on to the next question at first.

But she wasn't interested in his personal emotional breakthroughs and just continued on while Kit stared shell shocked at himself trying to unpack what all of that meant.

"Lastly, somewhere a loyal subject of a King has suddenly betrayed him. The King must make the difficult choice of deciding to execute him or not. What would you do as King?"

He didn't even care about answering, he was too busy being convinced that she really would turn into a monster and eat him.

He really was the worst kind of person, he wasn't brave or smart, not even cunning or prejudiced, he was just a coward.

But the question wouldn't allow him to sit in self pity. It dug around in his heart pulling at feelings and emotions in a desperation to force out an answer, but he couldn't find one. The question just didn't make sense.

"The other questions had more to go on then that, how am I supposed to make a decision based on that?" He demanded.

"A King's job is to make the hard decisions, he does not always get to know the reasons."

"Then I choose a trial until I can decide."

The woman was clearly irritated and dismissed this, "that is not an option, stay your blade or execute, which one is it?"

"That's not a fair question," Kit argued back, "no one can make a good decision based just on that."

She rose to her feet, her voice raised in frustration as she placed both of her hands on the table. "Life isn't fair child, you will not always have all the answers you like."

"What King makes decisions without _any_ answers?" He raised his voice.

"Your ancestors, your cousins, uncles, brothers and sisters!" She seethed. The room around them seemed to darken, her white mask flashing as she spoke. "A King is the martyr for their kingdoms decisions, that is your blood duty! No matter the choice you _will_ make mistakes and you _will_ pay for them. Now choose!"

"No, I won't execute," Kit answered, startled at the sharp turn in intensity.

She took a long breath to compose herself and sat back down. "I would advise you that mercy is a weakness when it is just a disguise for indecisiveness."

"Yeah, well someone who executes someone just for control or to keep up pretenses is a coward," Kit shot back.

"Well, it is your answer and now it is time to see the results," she said, placing her hand on her mask.

The shadows playing on the white mask reminded Kit of the Greek theater comedy and tragedy masks, leering at him as she threatened to take it off.

She wasn't waiting around for Kit's permission and pulled it off, letting the cloak fall from her head, exposing waves of white blonde hair.

She was a woman in her thirties, with deep melancholic eyes. She had a slightly bigger nose, and a dimple on the side of her mouth that leaned slightly to the side with a white scar that ran along her cheek. Over all though, despite her flaws Kit thought she was pretty.

"So does this mean I pass and your not going to rip out my insides?"

She gave him a wry smile, and it transformed her face in a way that almost erased her flaws. Kit wondered if anyone had ever thought his smile was like that.

"It would appear so, not that I see the grace or beauty in your answers myself."

Kit let out a long breath, "I can tell, I thought I was failing."

She laughed, "I'm just the questioner, boy, not the one to pass judgment."

Kit blinked, "That's all the trials then, I'm king," he was sobering up from his relief at succeeding.

She picked up her mask, admiring it as she told him, "I've been instructed to inform you that upon your success you will be taken to the King's stone and inaugurated tomorrow. I suppose you will want to make the best of tonight with your companion while you still can."

"Yes," the answer clawed itself out of him. Kit grasped his throat in sudden terror at the realization the effects hadn't worn off yet. "When does this wear of?" He demanded.

She gave him a smile that was as knowing as much as it was mischievous. It was a smile very similar to the one Kit remembered his father often wearing.

"All in due time, though I may remind you that time is a fickle thing in Faerie," her smile widened at the panic on his face. "Spend your last night as a prince without a throne wisely. For tonight at least, you have a few choices to make for yourself."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit had made his way through Lyonesse. A strange moonlight found it's way past the waves of water and the distance from the surface just to remind him that it was night. The sea was darker in a more somber way, dolphins and sea turtles still swept past, but the citizens of Lyonesse were mostly asleep, save for the few pockets of faeries softly playing instruments to the distant moon, or embracing their own privacy in their gardens to dance, or count schools of fish like they were stars.

Kit had found a boat to carry him through the rivers to the furthest and most secluded looking distract he could find to get lost in until he stumbled upon an empty amphitheater.

He found it in the middle of the heavy fog that ran like rivers through the forest. There was hardly even a footpath leading to it, and the building itself was of old crumbling stone that looked overgrown by the plants that surrounded it. That didn't mean it was out of use, for all Kit knew this could be how Faeries preferred their stages to be.

As if to answer that question, lanterns hanging up by hooks on the tall balconies lit up as soon as he took a step inside. Fireflies suddenly came to life, adding another moving light along with the light from the moon that danced on the water above him. It was strange to look up expecting to see a night sky only to see instead a sky that moved like fine threads with floating figures gliding along it. Looking up at that, he could almost convince himself he was in his own hidden world, a secret from everyone else.

Kit tried to keep up the mysticism as he looked at where he was, and revel in this strange beautiful place. But the reality of this night was pressing on him as heavy as the ocean above his head, and he was afraid of what would happen when it finally came crashing down on him.

For now he was alone, even if it felt like Faey would start wondering into the seats around him to perform a midnight theater.

But the solitude didn't last as Kit knew it wouldn't.

A figure appeared from the fog, drifting into the amphitheatre like an apparition conjured by magic.

His breath caught when he saw her.

"Livvy, it's you isn't it?"

He had seen her a few times with Ty, but there was something wrong with her then, like a faded imprint on the world that was slowly being erased.

He could tell as she looked at him that she recognized him now. She smiled a little sadly as she said, "you've grown up."

Kit's tongue twisted at her words because she was still the same fifteen year old girl he knew three years ago, but he didn't want to be the one to say that.

Her smile lightened. "You can say I haven't aged a day, it's true."

Kit wished he could smile back at her, but everything that was weighing on him now made that feel impossible.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely.

She folded her arms and frowned. "You should be, because I may not be able to change at all, but you can, you _have._ But your still acting like when we were fifteen."

"Not _exactly_ like when we were fifteen," he mumbled because he was unable to lie.

Livvy hovered towards him looking annoyed. She had that same exact expression that she had when she confronted him outside Hypatia's shop. "You are, I would know because I _can't_ change. I don't even know if I can mature or if I'm stuck exactly as I was."

"Maybe I'm still acting this way because things haven't changed as much as you think they have," Kit shot bitterly. An unexpected reflex he immediately regretted.

"No, they haven't," she said softly. "That's what you don't get."

He didn't know what to say to that. He expected Livvy might be mad at him when he did see her again, but not for this reason.

She sighed, "He's looking for you, and you can't keep running from him."

Kit looked around them, they were still alone for now. But he didn't want Ty to find him until the potion had finally worn off, that was why he went all the way out here. "Actually, I can. And I should before things get worse than they already are." he looked back at Livvy. "Livvy, I'm sorry, but I never lead Ty on about how I felt, but I won't let him stay here. And yes, I know what I'm saying will hurt him. But there's no choice anymore."

She shook her head, she looked like she was trying to keep herself from crying. Her bleached out figure matched perfectly with the monochrome background around them like she had always belonged here. But Kit remembered when she burned with life, radiating her energy around her, she was like the sun that beamed down on the beaches of L.A. warming up everyone around her.

"I know you think your doing this for Dru," she said, taking Kit aback. "I know she sacrificed herself for you. So, I'm telling you this so what my little sister did wasn't in vain, it's the only thing I can do for her." She continued with determination, and Kit had known her well enough to know that she was really fighting back to say all of this, and how much it must have killed her to know Dru was in danger and she could do nothing.

"She did it to protect Ty, because she didn't want him to lose another person. She knows how much you mean to him. If you let him go with nothing now then what she did was for nothing."

Her words hit him like a blow he couldn't make sense out of. How could she possibly have decided that Ty would have rather had Kit then her?

"Don't tell me that," he snapped, surprising the both of them, "because what your telling me is that no matter what I do, Ty is going to hurt because of me, if I leave or stay it's all the same? I _know_ I've only ever messed things up, but I was _trying!_ " He broke in frustration.

"If it's all the same no matter what, then stay with my brother, because I can't. I never should have come back to begin with, we both know that."

Kit flinched at the words. But she was watching the fireflies that few around completely oblivious as she pretended to cup one in her hands.

"Ty said there was something wrong with me. I can't really explain how I know it, but I think when we leave this place, I will really be gone." She sounded more tired then sad, but the sadness he did see he suspected wasn't for herself.

Before Kit could think of something to reply with, even though all he could think of was more pathetic apologies, Livvy suddenly turned her head to the entrance of the theater.

"I'm going to leave you both alone for awhile. Remember what I said, Kit."

Her form began to dissipate like she was being absolved into the fog that surrounded them.

Before she was gone Kit couldn't help but calling for her. "I'm sorry, Livvy, I'm so sorry."

She just rolled her eyes and smiled, then she was gone. Kit hoped she understood what he was apologizing for this time.

It only dawned on him after she left that if what she had told him was true, he might have just wasted the only chance he had to talk to her again. Not that there was anything more to say, he was ashamed to talk about what he had done, and Livvy might not be as forgiving as Dru had been, he wouldn't blame her. In fact he kind of wished someone would hold him responsible.

There was only the sound of crickets and Ty's footsteps as he made his way into the theater.

Kit closed his eyes and counted them like a countdown to his life.

Ty didn't bother calling out for him as he stepped out of the fog, already knowing where he was because of the tracking rune.

Kit watched him with a sort of fascination. Livvy may not have been suited to the scenery, at least not when she was alive, but Ty looked as though someone had taken the mist from the air and stolen the moonlight and night sky to transfigured it into a person.

Ty seemed oblivious to his sister's previous presence as he entered the amphitheater. He didn't look around for her, instead his eyes remained locked on Kit. He was examining him closely, every inch of him with that thoughtful look like he wanted to know every part of him in the same way that had never failed to make Kit's heart stutter.

Kit didn't move away even though he had been avoiding him, just stared as he walked up the stone steps and joined him on the stage.

He stopped short, just in front of him and gave him a quizzical look, like Kit was a problem he just couldn't make sense out of. "Where did you go?"

"To one of the towers for the last trial," he looked in the direction of where it was, not that they could see it through the trees and fog.

Ty didn't follow his gaze. He didn't ask about the trial either, but asked instead, "why did you come here afterwards?"

"Because I was avoiding you," he was forced to say.

He flinched, bringing his hands up as if to defend himself. "Is it because of what I said, that I would bring you back?" He asked anxiously.

Kit had almost forgotten with everything that had happened. "No, but Ty you promised you would never do necromancy again, you promised me."

Ty didn't answer right away which immediately put Kit on edge.

"I didn't think I would ever want to. But when I thought you were dying all I could think about was saving you." He made a face as he spoke that reminded Kit too much of the talk he just had with Livvy.

"I meant what I said, Ty. Don't do that, not for me, not for anyone."

Ty looked at him suddenly with wide eyes, that looked almost like his siblings blue green eyes from the sea that was reflected in them. "If you meant everything you said then why do you keep leaving me behind?" He asked with such heartbreaking honesty it almost made Kit break down then and there.

Kit held back answering as long as he could, spinning around to walk further down the stage away from him. Ty didn't follow after, just waited were he was.

He knew he could teleport somewhere else, or lock himself in his room but now that Ty was here how he could bring himself to just walk away? The last time he had walked away from Tiberius Blackthorn was the biggest mistake of his life.

He tried to breathe but the words he didn't want to say were bubbling up within him until they finally burst."I don't want to," the words sounded strangled as he tried to hold them back. "I've just-I wanted to be whatever you needed, whatever you wanted me to be, and I don't know if you ever needed me at all." Kit was ready to gag himself until he heard what Ty said next.

Ty's voice was quiet when he finally answered, "I meant what I said when I told you I needed you."

Kit turned back to look at him, and hoped that it was too dark for Ty to see the tears that were stinging his eyes. All this time that was all he needed to hear from him, even if he didn't love him, he would settle for just being wanted. He didn't even care about being loved back anymore as long as he was wanted,in anyway he might have wanted him, all he needed was to hear the words.

Of course things were different now.

"If you stay in Faerie you might not ever see your siblings again, a century could pass as a day here for us." He told him. "Even if that wasn't a problem, I'm going to be the Unseelie King, the Faeries will get the wrong impression if you stay with me, and you won't be safe here."

Ty studied his face, when he spoke, his voice was low and even. "You mean they will think we're lovers."

Kit was light headed at those words, and sick with a feverish regret that he didn't leave when he had the chance. He looked out at the empty theater around them and felt the sadistic part of him laugh at how fitting it was.

Here they were standing on a stage like they were playing their roles in a well rehearsed play; a part they both knew all too well. Their own little tragedy that had all the hallmarks of a great comedy. Irony, timing, misunderstandings, and the recurring joke was Kit himself.

He felt his mouth go dry. "If they don't already, then they will."

There was more than that, the unease he felt inside himself that had been building since they came to Faerie, that real feeling that kept warning that something was wrong.

Ty made to move forward and say something but Kit interrupted him.

"Don't ask me anything else Ty, I swallowed a truth serum in the last trial. Don't force me to say anything else, especially if it's something you already know the answer to," he rushed.

Ty stopped, closing his mouth. If it had been anyone else Kit would never have dared to tell them he was under the influence of something, never mind a truth serum. But he knew Ty would never force him to say something he didn't want to.

Ty let out a long breath, "I won't ask you anything, I'm going to tell you something else instead."

He paused, waiting to see if Kit would try to stop him, when Kit continued to look past him, he continued. "I should have told you this sooner, I understand why you didn't know how I felt because I haven't told you. I just didn't want to risk losing you again."

He was rambling, dragging out whatever he was saying. It was so unlike Ty who was always chaste with his words, preferring not to waste them, that Kit looked over at him in concern.

"I shouldn't have assumed you knew how I felt... that I was in love with you. I never wanted you to leave, and it's why I can't leave you now. I know my family will be fine without me, but I want to be with you because I know things will be fine if we are together." He paused biting his lip trying to decipher what the shocked expression on Kit's face meant. "You don't have to reciprocate, I just wanted you to know what it means to stay with you, and what it means for me to leave," he added quickly.

Kit brain came to a screeching halt. Reality tilted on his head as he replayed the words he was sure he misheard again. He was expecting to wake up, or to discover he was in another parallel world like Edom or Thule. Or maybe he was still in some kind of twisted trial after all.

But Ty couldn't have meant what he was saying, not about this, not about him.

Ty didn't _want_ him, not like that. If Kit knew anything it was that one fact he wish he didn't.

"I don't understand," was all he could say.

Ty looked over at him, daring to walk towards him. Kit was rooted in place as he watched him draw nearer. "I don't understand how you couldn't," Ty spoke in a hushed voice.

Ty was right in front of him, and now Kit felt like he was the one who couldn't breathe. "But I told you how I felt. I told you that I loved you at lake Lynn.." he started as the realization finally dawned on him.

Ty looked alarmed at this. "No, you said you loved me because I was your friend and you were scared for me. There a several different types of love, I just thought…"

He was right, this was a comedy.

Of course Ty didn't know what he had meant, how could he when Kit didn't even realize it himself until after the fact. Ty didn't say anything back because Ty think those types of things needed to be said back, they were obvious, a given.

He had gotten everything wrong.

Kit was brought back to the present as Ty started to speak, breaking the awkward silence around them.

"You meant you were in love with me, are you still?" His voice was still lovely and deep but with an inflection of self consciousness Kit hadn't heard from him before.

Kit looked at him in complete astonishment, admiring everything about him. Ty pushed back his dark hair, revealing more of his elegant face as he waited for Kit to answer. Ty had always been brave but only now did Kit know exactly why. He could never stand there and face the truth like he did, even when it was hard Ty always faced it unflinchingly. Kit had drank a truth serum and he still could hardly bear it.

"I thought you weren't going to ask me a question," Kit said.

Ty recoiled immediately at his mistake, but Kit smiled to reassure him. He didn't need the Cup to force him to say this. "All I've ever wanted was you, Ty, I loved you more than I've loved anything and I know how messed up that sounds when I say including myself." Kit laughed at himself as he said, "I just can't believe you could see everything else but that."

Ty looked slightly abashed as he said, "There's plenty even I miss, especially about you."

Kit reached for his hand and Ty let him take it. A slow wonderment was taking over him as he marveled at Ty's hand in his and the words they just said. "They funny thing is, I think your the first person who looked at me and just saw me."

It was something that just dawned on him now as Ty was acknowledging him in a whole new way Kit never would have believed before. All that time Kit thought he was looking for attention or just acknowledgment when he was younger, but that wasn't really it, he wanted someone to acknowledge _him_. Not Johnny Rook's son, not the Lost Herondale or the First Heir, but Kit, just Kit.

Slowly, Kit drew him closer until he found himself tightly wound around him. He pressed his cheek against his and squeezed him even tighter as if he would lose him when they let go. Kit couldn't believe it still, but if this was a dream he wasn't going to waste it. Even if he woke one day to find Ty gone he would have this, the words Ty had said would be in his mind forever, softly playing on his darkest nights.

"I love you in every way someone could love someone," Kit whispered to him. "No time or magic could ever change how I feel about you, Tiberius Blackthorn."

Ty sighed, bringing his hand to rest at the nape of Kit's neck. "I never thought I could feel like this, like the way I feel about you."

Kit could feel the pounding of Ty's heart, both of them pounding together. It was like a small burn that Kit couldn't get enough of, wishing he could breath Ty in.

He could hardly believe that he was the one to make Ty fall in love, it was surreal, almost ridiculous that whatever Ty had found him was enough.

It was enough to make Kit honestly thank God for the first time for making him exactly as he was, all of his stupid flaws and self counciousness aside.

He knew as he felt Ty's chest rise and fall, his hands in his hair and the completeness with how he held him that this was real.

Kit drew back, his face still close to Ty's while his arms were still wrapped around him. His breath caught as he saw the way Ty was looking at him, a mix of softness and urgency.

He knew what he wanted to do next, but Ty was far too important to just act on impulse.

"You can kiss me, if you want," Ty's entire face reddened as he said it, letting his bangs fall in his eyes as he looked away.

Kit's heart kicked into overdrive, he was pretty sure if he tried to speak it would come out as a strangled squeak. He never thought he would actually kiss Ty, but he wanted to so desperately he ached with the sudden need to.

Instead of answering, he inched closer until Ty tilted his head up to meet him. His eyes were already closed and if Kit wasn't careful he would get distracted just looking at him. Kit was so nervous he almost backed out entirely. He had kissed people before, but none of that really mattered because it wasn't Ty. Somehow, getting this right felt like the most important thing Kit would ever do, and he was shaking at just the thought of messing it up as if he had never so much as touched another person before.

But Ty's hand slipped down between his shoulders to pull him in, and somehow all of Kit's self consciousness faded away.

Their lips met and a feeling like Kit and something shot through him like an arrow of coursing electricity. It was obvious Ty had never kissed anyone before as he let Kit take the lead, but just like when they danced they found a rhythm just for them.

Kit's head was swimming, the feeling of Ty's lips on his was enough to make him feel high, he would never come down again, and if he did the fall would surely break him. He tasted of something sweet, and something about the way Ty held him and how his mouth moved against his made Kit feel whole, like this was how they had always belonged.

They were meant to be this.

For a moment Kit believed in fate, everything had led to this. His destiny wasn't to become some Faerie prince or even a Shadowhunter, this was what he was made for. It was no accident Ty had found him in that basement years ago, it was just the beginning of this, of where he belonged.

Ty's hands moved up and down his body, constantly exploring, pulling him closer when he wanted him and grasping him when he was moved by a sensation. Kit felt his movements like a trail of heat slowly setting him on fire with every new touch.

There was nothing else around them, and nothing else mattered. How could it when Kit had Ty in his arms, pulling each other closer until they were interwoven into each other?

Ty pulled away first gasping for air, and Kit thought his heart would shatter into pieces at the sound of Ty breathless for him.

Ty leaned in again, brushing his nose against Kit's. Kit didn't think his heart could jump any higher yet somehow it did.

A sudden sense of foreboding that he couldn't explain hit him in the stomach, turning it sour, and his heart plummeted from the heights it had soared.

He hastily broke away from Ty, taking a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked in alarm.

Kit felt someone else speak for him as words seemed to come from somewhere very far away. "We shouldn't be doing this, not right now."

He hated the look of hurt on Ty's face as he said, "I don't..understand."

"I don't either," Kit tried to explain, "I just feel like there's something wrong. I _know_ there's something wrong."

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to understand what Kit was saying. "But what is wrong?"

"I don't know," Kit admitted, "just something."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ty shook his head, suddenly self consciously he asked, "was it bad? I know I haven't kissed anyone before.."

"No! No, that's not it at all! It was amazing, everything about you is amazing!" Kit said quickly.

Ty looked relieved before telling him, "your not making any sense then."

It was agony having to tear himself away from Ty now, but he couldn't just ignore it this time, at least he shouldn't but the more he looked at Ty, and when he remembered how close they just were and how could still taste him, the more Kit felt his sanity leaving him.

He couldn't think straight, not when everything in him was calling out to Ty.

"I have to leave," he turned away from Ty trying to recollect himself and that he was actually doing this.

Ty ran up to him, placing a light hand on his shoulder, anchoring him in place.

"Whatever is wrong we can face it together."

But Kit wasn't sure that was true.

"I need to be alone, I need to think." Kit didn't look behind him, he knew if he did it would be the end of his resolve.

"But tomorrow you will be made King." Ty's voice was tense. He didn't need to clarify anymore than that. Once Kit was King he would have to give Ty up. This was just a fleeting dream that came far too late.

He could barely breathe, his heart pounded like a slow drum that was waiting to peter out. "I can't back out now, you know that."

Ty's voice cracked, "please don't, don't become King."

Kit turned unable to help himself. He caught Ty's face in his hand, his finger tracing his jawline as he kissed him.

Ty closed his eyes, raising his hands to touch him, but in a flash of light that he didn't see, Kit vanished, leaving him alone on the empty stage.

Kit was gone when he opened his eyes, his hands curled around the empty air where Kit had just been standing. Something swam overhead, blocking the moonlight and throwing the whole theater into darkness. Ty had never felt more alone, more unmoored, cast into a sea like the one above him to drift alone.

And without Kit to hold on to he might never find the shore again.

888888888888888888888888888

Kit was restless that night as he tried to sleep. The feeling of Ty's skin, or his hair brushing his forehead laid over him, refusing to release him. Somehow he drifted off into sleep without knowing it. His dream was much like the memory that refused to shake him loose.

They were on the roof of the L.A. institute, the night sky burned with a million stars he had never seen over California before. He thought he could hear the sound of hooves and singing from the sky from the Wild Hunt as they rode by on a path of colors like the northern lights.

Below them was the city Kit had grown up in with a beach that stretched for miles with white sand that glittered like diamonds.

But Kit only had eyes for the boy smiling down on him from the roof's ledge. The wind swept Ty's hair back, becoming part of the black sky save for the pale oval of his face glowing, and ever captivating as the moon.

Kit walked over to him, placing his hands on the ledge on either side of Ty. He pulled lightly on the neck of his hoodie, and he leaned down until their faces were breathtakingly close. Kit moved his arms to hook around his neck and kissed him, Ty's hands coming to rest on his hips. He felt a euphoria that couldn't be matched take ahold of them. Soon his arms snaked around Ty until he was lifting him up.

Ty broke away to laugh until Kit set him down to kiss him again, his lips brushing over his jaw then his neck. Ty shivered, gripping Kit's shoulder harder. He pushed his hands under Ty's hoodie and felt a shock of pleasure to find only skin. Ty was whispering something in his ear as Kit explored him, the same feelings of awe and love he always felt when he looked at Ty overwhelming him.

It was perfect, like nothing had ever been in his life. But when he looked up at Ty again he saw the procession of Faeries riding to them in them in the sky. They held banners above their heads with a sigil of a mended crown, and they were coming for them.

Or rather for Kit, and Ty was once again right in the line of fire.

He awoke with a start, his knees falling to cold hard stone with a splash. Kit looked around him, surprised to find himself somewhere other than his bed. He was in a strange white room oh his knees in a shallow pool. Above him was a glass ceiling with long thick roots growing and clasping the ceiling.

It was the roots that jogged Kit's memory, of staring up at them as he lay dying in Ty's arms just earlier today. For some reason he was in the room Ty had taken him to with the staff.

The sound of soft sobbing broke him from his growing concern and turned to find an old woman on the other side of the water hunched over. She was wrapped in a long cloak scrubbing something in her hands into the water, long wisps of white hair stuck out like straw.

Kit took a few wary steps towards her. The trials were supposed to be over with unless that was another trick. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a growing dread from when he was in Edom, that maybe he was starting to lose control of his powers.

He walked closer, moving his feet through the water letting it ripple out like a warning that he was here with her. Her sobs turned to sniffling as he approached, and notice the piece of clothing she was trying to scrub on the washboard was dyed almost red with blood from the vigor she tore her frail hands up to wash it.

There were streaks of blood running down her gaunt face, and when she moved her head to acknowledge him, he could see past her long draping hood and saw that her eyes were just bloody sockets devoid of eyes.

She was harrowing to look at, and Kit had to swallow down the instinct of fear when he saw her face, and any question he had for her died then.

"Fate has finally caught up with you, Christopher Herondale," her voice was a deep rasp as if it had been strained to the point of breaking.

Her words sent a chill down his spine, and was instantly reaching for his weapons belt, but there was nothing there. He might still be in full gear but he had finally taken off his weapons to sleep.

"No, you cannot fight off death, child," she said without looking in his direction as she continued to busy herself with the washboard.

"That seems to be a popular theme lately, I can't say I'm a fan," Kit said, with a sense of deja vu.

Her whole face was lined with wrinkles, her lips stuck to her gums in a way that made Kit think she didn't have teeth. "That is because you have invited Death, and once Death has been invited Death will stay."

Kit's eyes widened, it was the same thing the Morrigan had said to him too. He recalled another voice, this time that of Ragnor's from the dream he had under the influence of the Henbane Plumes, " _It's too late, now you must pay the price."_

The words ran out even now as he thought of them, like a spell spoken out loud.

"You know of what I speak, you have known it for awhile." She raised a bloody finger and pointed it at him.

Kit's eyes drifted to the clothing she was wringing, and with a jolt he thought he recognized it. With it being soaking wet and bloody it was hard to tell but Kit thought it looked a lot like one of Ty's sweaters.

"You're a banshee," he said with dawning horror. Everyone had heard of banshee's, a true herald of death, to see one it is said is to see your own death. But he had never thought of what they were actually like, or how their magic even worked, if they actually caused death or were somehow linked to it.

Another tear of blood ran down her old weathered face as confirmation. Long strands of scraggly white hair stuck to her face matting it with blood.

Kit went to snatch the sweater from her, but she shoved it under her grey cloak before he could reach it.

"Your fate is set," she informed him, "It may not be changed so easily, however, I will not begrudge you of a choice if you decide to make one."

"What choice?" Kit demanded. A vision of of Ty's smile vanishing in a billow of smoke rose before his eyes.

"One of you must die, that is certain. But if you made the choice to let Death take you, then you may still spare him."

She slowly brought the sweater back out, and Kit stared at it. Imagining Julian washing the tattered clothes Ty wore as he died, spattered with his blood. He remembered the splintered wood in Julian's knuckles he had refused to heal when Livvy died.

Kit imagined himself for a second at that funeral, dressed in white as Ty became ash in the sky, and Kit knowing he would never see him again.

Something _was_ wrong, it was even worse than Kit had wanted to believe.

Soon everything he had feared in the House of Dark might soon be real. Kit knew he couldn't survive it. He would lose himself when he lost Ty, he knew that from experience. If he was actually being given a choice he would choose Ty everytime.

Kit's mouth went dry, "how do I do that? How do I save him?"

Wordlessly she extended a bony hand to him.

He hesitated, knowing he was on the edge of making the most final decision of his life.

Completely unwanted, moments from his life intruded on him.

Jem's face swam in front of his eyes, smiling patiently as he let Kit boast and explain the details of the Shadowmarket that Jem had more than a century's worth of experience with. Tessa playfully throwing a book in his lap as she passed him by to get tea, or Kit pulling the two of them into the living room to watch a movie adaption of book Tessa had been telling Kit to read. He felt their love and the feeling of wantedness spread through him even now.

It was amazing how badly he had needed them without knowing it, and how he would have rejected the idea of needing anything at all.

He saw Will as a baby, how Kit would always let him hold his finger. He saw that night he woke up to hear him crying and tried to calm him down by badly singing the song his mother had sang to him. He saw Will's face, all dark hair and eyes staring at him woefully as he called him 'Kit-kat-' for the first time as he asked for a piece of candy.

Kit had given it to him, and a juice box he didn't ask for.

He saw himself training in the garden trying so hard to prove himself to someone and really no one.

He saw all the sleepless nights he spent staring at his wall trying to convince himself not think of Ty, but when everything was still, his mind would always find its way back to him.

All the dark haired boys he avoided on the street out of fear that they could be Ty and the crushing disappointment when it never was.

He could still see even now the image of Ty smiling up at the stars on the beach of L.A. at Magnus and Alec's wedding, and how desperately Kit wanted to slide down the cliffs to him, how he tried to tell himself he was happy, and that he should be happy. But it had hurt worse than any words Kit could ever find to see him smiling without him.

He took a deep breath, holding in the memory before finally taking her hand.

Before his hand closed around hers, he chose to recall Ty just the other day reading in the library as he rubbed circles on Kit's back, trying to soothe him as he slept. He tried to hold onto the image of Ty completely peaceful and the feeling of him comforting him as he accepted the banshee's invitation into the unknown.

Everything went black as they touched. Kit's lungs automatically filled with water, he was drowning. His skin was being shredded at the same time that his lungs were being squeezed. He couldn't see as he felt death's hand grip him.

But just as suddenly as death reached up to claim him did his hand recede.

Kit was on his knees, gasping for breath as he coughed up a gallon water he didn't ingest.

Someone's hands were on his back, rubbing circles in between his shoulder blades.

The touch of his hands was instantly familiar and Kit breathed a sigh of relief he was ashamed to feel.

 _Ty._

He looked around the room to find they were alone, the banshee had disappeared.

He tried to speak his name but all that came out was a gravelly breath. It was like hot coals were melting down his throat.

Ty grabbed his face, gently turning him towards him and pushed down his collar to draw an _Iratze_.

As Kit's eyes adjusted he could see that Ty had Caliburn strapped hastily to his back along with his own weapons belt.

He was saying a soft stream of words under his breath. Kit listened closer and heard his name repeated over and over again. His mantra to calm his mind and quell his nervousness was Kit's own name.

He felt sick with guilt hearing it, he was no comfort to Ty, he was the problem.  
"What happened? Why did you teleport here?" Ty asked when Kit straightened up.

Kit cleared his throat and this time he was able to speak. "How did you know I teleported again?"

Strangely enough, Ty's cheeks turned a rosey pink at the question. "I was thinking of what you said, so I decided to remain sleeping outside your room. Livvy told me when you disappeared from your room."

Seeing Ty sleeping outside of his room reminded him of when he came to the L.A. institute. Ty had done the same thing back then, but only now did it make sense to Kit. Now that he understood he didn't know how he never realized how much time and effort Ty had always put into trying to protect him.

It had been one of those things he had written of completely because it too much to think it meant anything.

"I know Livvy can walk through walls whenever she wants, but that _doesn't_ mean that she should," Kit frowned, trying not to think of the mermaid who kept trying to spy on him in his room. At least he didn't _think_ Livvy would do that.

"You would be dead otherwise," Ty told him with a very tense expression.

"Good point," Kit looked over at Caliburn and felt a sudden intense desire to have it back in his hands. "Toss me my sword, I want to be comforted by holding a big weapon."

Ty tried to shrug it off his shoulder. "You'll have to take it. There is some sort of binding magic, I think only the chosen wielder can use it. It's too heavy for me to hold properly."

Kit took the sword from him, feeling security wash through him as he held his sword. It was strange how attached to it he already was. He was grateful that Ty had brought it to him even though it must have been a struggle.

As if reading his mind, Ty said, "Julian gave Cortana to Emma when she lost her parents to comfort her. He always said Emma could withstand anything with Cortana in her hands."

Kit wasn't really sure if it was Cortana that Emma had always needed by her side, but he didn't argue. He felt he could do anything when he held Caliburn, like it had always belonged to him.

He had never felt that way about a weapon before.

"You didn't answer my question," Ty said, reminding Kit of what he had first asked him.

"I don't know why I came here, or what happened. But there was a banshee, she confirmed everything.." Kit looked up and searched his face. "I know you know it too. Think of how many times we've almost died, even before Faerie but at the academy too."

Ty bit his lip. He was soaking wet too after diving in after him, he didn't even bother to sweep back his black hair sticking to his forehead, one eye was almost completely covered by his hair like a curtain. "I've noticed too. At first I didn't think much of it, Shadowhunters are always in danger but some of the circumstances were far more than just improbable, and no one else has been in as much danger."

Ty was starting to shake slightly, Kit didn't know if it was because of the cold or if he was afraid that this was his fault.

Kit scooted himself closer and grabbed his hands. "We'll figure this out, we'll go to Magnus tonight and find out what's happening."

"Why not Ragnor?" Ty asked confused.

Kit knew that Ragnor probably made the most sense to talk about this with but Kit couldn't help the rising swell of resentment he felt at the thought of asking him to help them fix their mistake. "No, we'll see Magnus. He would know just as much anyways."

They rose together, still holding each others hands.

"I have to say goodbye to Livvy, just in case...just in case.." Ty trailed off, but Kit didn't need more of an explanation.

He nodded, "I have some things to give Kieran to hold onto until we come back."

Kit wanted to say something to Livvy, maybe to give her an actual goodbye, but it didn't seem right to intrude on their goodbye.

Ty shot him a glance, and Kit wondered if he was asking himself the same question he was thinking.

 _When were they going to come back?  
Soon enough,_ Kit told himself brushing all other thoughts aside.

Ty moved out of his grasp and almost turned around before Kit was filled with a sudden intensity and touched his shoulder to turn him back around.

Ty looked back at him with wide eyes at the sudden action, but he didn't flinch away as Kit moved closer to him.

"I meant what I told you today, every word of it. Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you."

Kit watched as the words sunk in as Ty's face slowly transformed into the sunset. Breathtakingly beautiful, Kit only hoped it wasn't fleeting.

He didn't know what to say to Livvy, he didn't know how to ever thank Dru for what she did, but he knew nobody would be complaining as long Ty kept smiling.

He didn't know how to protect that, but if he could promise them anything it would be that he would keep trying.

Sorry this took so long! In actuality this one has been done for a little while now, it's just that I couldn't seem to get it to where I was satisfied enough to post it. But hopefully you guys enjoy this one! I know this one drove me crazy writing it.


	19. A Love That Never Runs Smooth

The L.A. Institute was alive with energy it hadn't seen in the years before probably even the Dark War. Dru walked determinedly past everyone, doing her best not to make eye contact. A fresh wave of new patrols walked into the front entrance to check in before relieving the previous patrol. There were local members of the Shadowhunter Downworlders alliance protesting said patrols, in the foyer. And of course, Livvy's Rebels dashing through the halls, trying to figure out what they're doing.

The few times Dru had seen the Institute in full operation before she had been too young to really be apart of things and help. But now she was caught in the center of it, just like everyone else. She wished she could just crawl into one of her old hideouts and just avoid everyone.

But she couldn't, not today.

Today wasn't even going to be as hard as the next one, but Dru was still dragging her feet through it. She hopped over a banister to find one of the doors underneath the stairwell. It was the place they kept things like extra decorations, lightbulbs, and the banners. The banners were what she was here for today. She pushed past a few boxes to find it, stuffed in a cardboard box that smelled like moth balls.

The white banners were waiting for her as she opened the box. Gently, she picked them up, letting the harder plastic rub harshly against her fingers. It was meant to endure hanging outside Institutes and other Clave buildings in any weather for whatever duration.

It wasn't a comforting material, Dru thought bitterly. The point of having a color for death was to help find closure. That was what they needed by replacing the blue banners that had waved through the Institute for over a year and a half now.

Ty and Kit never came back from Faerie, they just vanished. They had tried to keep in contact, they had searched everywhere, asked everyone, but nothing.

The knowledge that the Riders of Mannan were back looking for Kit made matters worse. It loomed over Dru, and those that she told, like rain that never comes.

Finally, someone, though Dru couldn't even remember who it was, eventually announced it was time.

They were putting up the white banners tomorrow.

She was sure they had a eulogy prepared somewhere, probably Julian wrote one. He had locked himself away this last trip back from Faerie, she knew this was hard on him to do this again. So, she decided she was going to be the one to put up the white banners.

She closed the lid again, and with a sigh tugged it free from the other boxes.

"Dru!" Jaime was suddenly right behind her.

She gasped, tightening the box and crumpling the cardboard. Before she could stop herself, she was sobbing, holding the box to her chest, part of the banner peeking out of the box.

Jaime was around her in an instant, one of his arms around her, his other hand steadying her back.

"Dru? What's wrong?" His hand found the loose ribbon, and stopped talking as he watched it slide through his fingers. "You don't have to be the one to do this. Helen or Julian will take care of it."

Dru shook her head, taking a few calming breaths to regain herself. " _No,_ they've always been the ones to do this, it's not fair."

Jaime was trying to study her. She knew what he wanted to tell her, now she was just waiting to see if he would say it.

"Fine, but you can do it tomorrow. There's still one more day left," he said, firmly.

She knew he didn't mean it to sound hopeful, and just the fact that he didn't hurt.

He extended both hands to pull her up, and she let him, feeling his hands warmly close around hers.

He lightly brushed her wet cheeks with the back of his knuckles.

"Hey," he gave her a lopsided smile, "I think it's time to come out of the closet."

She gave him a light shove, she almost wanted to laugh.

He grabbed ahold of her fists and brought it up to his chin. For a wild moment she thought he would kiss them.

He peeked up at her, pretending to be coy. "I found a cool vampire lounge I can sneak you into tonight," he winked.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I think your getting me confused with Lily Cheng."

Jaime smiled wider. "I'm pretty sure I know the difference between Lady Killer Cheng and Drusilla the Goth Queen."

Her smile faded as quickly as it came when she heard a small creak of a closing door. She looked above her head at the stairway, and frowned.

Tavvy had been reacting to Ty's disappearance differently. Of course, Dru didn't really know what she expected. He had always behaved younger than what he was, especially in the face of tragedy. Dru had worried that maybe all the early trauma had somehow damaged him. But he was ten now, and acted like any other ten year old as far she could tell. But unlike how when Livvy died he would have bouts of disbelieving or bargaining to just pretending nothing was wrong, this time Tavvy looked exhausted with grief, like the thoughts alone were heavy weights dragging him down. Every now and then she would catch him sneaking into Ty's room. She hadn't said anything, she wasn't sure that she should.

"Not tonight," she said, distantly.

"Later then," Jaime said, a whisper tugging at her thoughts.

She counted the flecks of amber in his brown eyes, little flecks of gold honey, like his voice. His words were smooth with soft a spanish accent, as he whispered a quick reminder of their later plans, just like his touch as he pulled his hands out of hers.

He left her staring up at her brothers room.

When Jaime left she suddenly felt unsteady on her own feet, like she might trip or stumble without him. She had to restrain herself to reach out and ask him to stay with her. But she knew she couldn't, Jaime wasn't a safety blanket, or a crutch. In fact, she was pretty sure he would hate it if she asked him to stay with her all the time.

Jaime wasn't like that, he couldn't be held down.

But she didn't need Jaime to be there for her family, even if she still wanted him there.

She climbed back up the steps after Tavvy, cracking open the door to stand at the entrance of the room.

Tavvy's back was turned towards her as he examined Ty's old bookshelf.

Like most things in Ty's room, the books were organized in Ty's own specific way. They weren't categorized by genre or alphabetical order like someone might expect. The rest of his room was like that too, his favorite things might be closer to his desk and the furniture and objects were arranged to where his least favorite colors were furthest out of the way.

Dru remembered once giving him a really cool dragon skull replica, it was even anatomically labeled. She had been upset when she found it stuffed on one of his bottom bookshelves like an afterthought until Livvy explained he was just organizing it by color.

As she hovered in the doorway she found she didn't know what to say to her little brother.

Ty had been scarce ever since their sister died, keeping to himself or even traveling to places like the Scholomance or other Institutes to prepare for his big case. Dru had a special relationship with Tavvy, feeling more responsible for him because of the time she had spent babysitting him. But he was older and had needed her less and less, and Dru found herself struggling to figure out what role she played in his life now.

"Tavvy?" She said gently.

He didn't answer, instead he picked up one of the books from the shelves. It was a mystery novel Julian had bought Ty when he was abroad with Emma.

"I know these are organized somehow, but I don't understand how," he said, not looking at her.

She went to stand next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "His favorites are closest to eye level and nearest to the bed," she pointed out.

Tavvy looked up at the top shelf. "But why is Sherlock all the way up there, then?"

Dru had noticed that too, years ago.

Her throat closed up as she thought of her brother putting away his favorite books and packing his bags.

"That's...That's because he was upset when Kit left. You remember Kit don't you?"

He nodded, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I remember he left and he's the reason Ty stayed behind in Faerie."

"It's not Kit's fault," she tried to tell him, "he cared about Ty." She could tell he wasn't listening though.

She had been worried this would happen. He had already lost so many people, but at least there had been people to blame, Sebastian, the Clave, Annabel. But Tavvy didn't have a lot of memories of Kit, so it must have been easy to think he must be the one to blame this time.

She looked at her brother. He had grown up so much in just three short years, he was already standing just short of her shoulders. His green beanie was the same bright color his eyes were today, with brown curls messily pressed against his face.

"When was the last time you saw Max and Rafael? I can take you to see them if you want?" She offered, remembering they were a huge source of comfort to him when Livvy died.

Tavvy placed the book back on the shelf, his expression was even angrier now. She was starting to suspect he found that easier than to be depressed. "I don't need to tell them what's going on, they already know. Besides, Max has been pretty sensitive about death recently."

"That's not what I…" She trailed off as Tavvy started to leave.

She struggled to find something to say as she called out to him again. "Tavvy!"

He lingered at the doorway for her.

"If-if you want to talk or make sandcastle we can-"

"I want to go see what Julian is doing," he cut her off.

He didn't close the door on he as he left but she felt like it was slammed right in her face.

888888888888888888888888888

It had been a long time since Jem had worn the cloak of his former brotherhood, but today as he once again walked the cobbled road to the London Shadow Market he donned the robes of the Silent City. Because today he didn't only want to be recognized as James Carstairs but Brother Zachariah as well. The silent brother who had visited countless markets and helped downworlders. He needed them to remember because now he was the one who needed help.

The London Shadow Market was in many ways, as it had always been. In the very same place as his first visit nearly a century ago, with even many of the same colorful stalls ran by the very same colorful people.

Jem spared a glance at his companion as they approached the stalls.

Jace was wearing full gear, his expression clear and curious as he regarded the scenery. It was only the tension in his muscles and the way his golden eyes darted warily that told the truth.

"If anyone will have information it will be she," he reassured him.

"She's been trying to give us the slip at every Market and downworlder establishment we've visited. She has to know something, Jem," Jace gave him a kind look.

It took him by surprise to find he was the one trying to comfort him now.

He couldn't help but still treat Jace as a child, maybe in part because of how young he was when they first met or because of how much he looked like Kit. But it was times like these that reminded him how much Jace had grown.

Kit had grown too. He had matured into a man in his own right, from the unsure and lost boy he was. It had been one of the great privileges of his life to watch him come into his own and become the person he was.

Jem had been so proud, they all had been.

He had hoped he had told him that enough, but he knew better than most that you never told someone you loved them enough.

Jace wandered over to a young werewolf who was selling fresh rabbit feet charms, and by the looks of the other wares (fresh venison and rabbit haunches) they were indeed fresh. Jace leaned on the counter making the werewolf lean away from him as if he was allergic to the smell of Nephilim.

"Have you seen a teenager that looks a lot like me but less chiseled and more angsty?"

The werewolf snarled, his lips curling over pointed teeth. "Get off my stall, Shadowhunter."

"He has less interesting generic blue eyes instead of my stunningly enchanting gold eyes."

Jem raced to his side before the werewolf flipped the table on top of him.

Placing a hand on Jace's shoulder he addressed the man, "please, were looking for a boy, he's missing."

"Shadow Markets don't do business with Shadowhunters, missing or otherwise," he said. "I suggest you ask one of the local Institutes."

"Have you heard anything about Riders the color of bronze? They might be mistaken for the Wild Hunt."

The boy's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his robes. "Wait, you used to be Silent Brother, weren't you? I've heard of you."

Jem smiled. "I was, I was once called Brother Zachariah."

"Wait, how does someone _stop_ being a Silent Brother?" His eyes flicked up to Jem's open eyes and unstitched mouth.

He gave Jace a smile of gratitude before he answered, "Well, when you live long enough you find that things don't end so much as they do come full circle."

"Right…" the werewolf trailed off, clearly not knowing what to make of that. "I don't know anything about bronze riders, but I have heard of some strange Faeries asking around."

He looked around nervously before leaning in closer. "I've heard they're looking for someone, and they aren't exactly looking to cut deals, so hopefully they won't show up here."

Jem gripped Jace's shoulder before he could continue to press him. "Thank you for your time. If you hear anything please let us know, I will be around."

They left the stall leaving the werewolf to stare grumpily back at them.

"Why did you think to ask him about Kit?" Jem asked.

Jace shrugged, "They're about the same age, we've been tracking down Johnny Rook's old associates and found nothing. I figured if Kit might start making his own connections."

Jem didn't say anything, he didn't know how likely it was that Kit was somewhere in the mundane world. He didn't want to think that if he was in trouble that he wouldn't come to him and Tessa, though he had to admit that if the Riders were chasing him it was a possibility that Kit wouldn't want to involve them.

What they did know was that Julian's search into Faerie had so far turned up nothing.

But he didn't believe that meant Kit was truly dead, as he reminded Tessa, he reminded himself that if he was then there would be no need for the Riders.

Jem caught sight of a purple stall with chicken feet scrambling away from a woman with hair like dandelion fluff who wasn't paying attention as she gave a piece of candy to a small vampire child.

"That's her, that's who we have come for," he whispered to Jace.

Jace's attention snapped to her like the crack of a whip. He started to pull out one of the many blades he kept on him as his gaze fell on the small child she was feeding.

Jem moved to stop him. "She won't hurt a child, he is in no danger from her."

Jace sheathed his weapon but his gaze was still just as sharp. "I never understood who thought it was a good idea to make child vampires, who's paying for daycare for eternity?"

The child scuttled away with alarm he saw the two Shadowhunters approach, looming over the small woman.

Her bright green eyes regarded him with great distaste as she looked up to see him.

"Mother Hawthorn, I have some questions for you."

"I have already told you everything there is to know. Storytime is over, James Carstairs."

She made to go after her stall but Jem stepped in front of her. "You're mistaken if you think I'm asking."

She looked up at him angrily, her face was as red as an old apple. "I don't think you have the authority to threaten me since you turned your back on your Clave."

Jace stepped back into her view, casually pulling out one of his swords and smiling at the glares he was getting from some of the other Market goers. "He might not have, but as Head of the New York Institute, I think I have that covered." His eyes turned cold as the smile left his lips. "We're not letting you get away from us this time."

She turned her accusatory look back on Jem. "You wouldn't."

"You should know the lengths a parent would go through to protect their child, and I don't need the Claves support for that," He said sternly.

"And what would I know of your child," she spat.

"You would know of Auraline's heir." He said. "I believe even now you have been keeping an eye out, listening to know what became of her descendants."

Her eyes widened in surprise before turning back into a sour grimace. "I know what happened, she became enchanted by that magician and gave birth to his cursed offspring. And each child had even worse taste and made even worse decisions. I have been listening, but each story is the same ending with the spilling of my sweet Auraline's blood."

"Have you heard anything recently? Have you heard anything about Chrisopher Herondale?" Jem urged.

"And what do I care what happens to a Herondale? It is that family that brought ruin to Auraline." She tried to bat him away, expecting him to move as she tried to push her way to her stall.

Jem didn't, instead he grabbed the woman's shoulders and leaned down to meet her at eye level. "But you did care for Auraline, and he is as much her blood as he is Roland Herondale's."

Her wild expression as she met his eyes added to her flora like appearance. She was like a dandelion trying to hide in a garden.

He didn't know if it was possible to get through to her, Jem had lived a long time, and in that time he had met many people who would rather waste their days on grudges and regrets rather than spending it on compassion. In his experience those gifted with longer life held onto things the strongest, afraid of what they might forget if they let go.

He had chosen to hold onto love and hope to get through his unnaturally long years, but Mother Hawthorn was as bitter as strychnine.

"And this is a boy your asking of? Not some Shadowhunter busy body patrolling our Markets and threatening to brand his enemies?" She shot a glare at Jace.

Jace looked like she had insulted him. Jem understood feeling a slight against one's parabatai's judgment personally. Unfortunately, Jace could not fight every ill opinion of Alec or the decisions he made as Consul.

"We're not branding downworlders, it's only the few people of Thule. All of that and the extra patrols is to protect downworlders," Jace said.

Her lips curled into a bitter sneer. "If this new Clave is so willing to turn on their own, then why would downworlders think you wouldn't turn on them too?"

Jace had turned pale, he wanted to argue but it was clear he didn't know how.

It was a decision no one had wanted to make, but even Alec had to defer to the will of the Council. It was times like these that Jem had regretted his decision to stop being a Shadowhunter. By forfeiting his right as a member of the Clave he also forfeited his right to vote on legislation.

He had been sure when he made the decision. He served the Clave as a Silent Brother for several lives, and sacrificed much. Now it was time to rest and gain back the life that had been stolen from him when he was just a small boy in Shanghai.

It made even more sense when he had Kit and Will, children changed everything, and all that Jem cared about was making sure he was there for them, and giving them the choice to choose whatever life they wanted for themselves.

He never wanted to fight as a Shadowhunter without Will, that was the promise they had made as parabatai, but just like a part of his heart will always belong with his brother, a part of him will always be a Shadowhunter.

"He is still a boy, more than he would like to admit it," Jem said, gaining back her attention. "A boy that grew up with downworlders in a Shadow Markets just like this one."

Mother Hawthorne looked over at her stall, her eyes shining brightly as she did. "She always loved the Markets, the downworlders and mundanes and the beautiful things she saw there."

Jem exchanged a look with Jace.

"Is that why you come to the Markets?"

She let out a loud sniff and pulled herself from Jem's grasp. "I sometimes think that if I had gone with her and saw what she did, then maybe she would not have left me."

"When he first came to live with me, I took him to a Market and watched as he smiled like he had gone home. I do not believe that people are only what is in their blood, but I do believe that those we love leave behind something of themselves in those that come after them," Jem told her kindly.

She let out a sigh, "I will tell you what I've heard, but they are only rumours and they won't be anything to your liking."

Jem almost reached out and grabbed her again, instead he forced himself to keep his composure. "Tell me, _please_. What have you heard."

She moved past him, this time Jem allowed her to get to her stall. She gave it a kick, the small chicken legs promptly sat itself down. She leaned on her counter, waiting for them to gather around her like she was preparing to tell them a story.

"I take it you have heard of the reappearance of the Riders of Manann?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jace answered to her displeasure.

"They are looking for the First Heir still, that much is true."

"What _isn't_ true then?" Jace demanded impatiently. He had been more patient than Jem could expect, but the strain was clearly waiting to break.

Jem didn't have the emotional capacity to try to reel in his impatience as he waited for what she had to say with growing dread.

"What I have heard is that the First Heir has come from Thule and that is who they are searching for."

"There's a Kit from Thule and that is who they are searching for.." Jace trailed off. "You make it sound like-"

"The child you seek is dead."

Jem closed his eyes.

It is not what they came here to hear.

To Jem it had all made sense as to why he had been the one to hear of this lineage, this secret Herondale that needed to be protected when he first brought Kit home. He was not given the information by chance or to protect the Herondales or save Rosemary, he was meant to find a son.

His son who disappeared just like his ancestors before him, leading Jem on a frantic search throughout downworld.

But he could not find it in himself to accept what she was telling him. He had only accepted to join the Blackthorns in declaring their children dead from missing because Tessa thought Kit deserved better then for them to go on without acknowledging his absence. It was more than that too. Tessa was not able to be there when her children died, and it was a regret she still carried with her, Jem would not have her suffer the loss of another child like that.

But he had never stopped looking, he couldn't help the feeling in his chest that Kit was still out there needing his help.

He could not shake it, and he did not want to accept that he might be wrong.

"Excuse me," he whispered as he abruptly made to leave, pushing past bystanders and Market goers alike to steal himself away down an empty alley.

Jem slumped against the wall, gasping a ragged breath as he tried to control himself. He wasn't the only one in pain, Jace and Tessa would be just as distraught, and he couldn't even begin to think of explaining to his little Will what happened to his big brother.

The thought alone made him hang his head in his hands.

He had failed them, his Tessa, Will, and most importantly, he failed Kit.

"Jem.."

It was Jace, he had ducked into the alley after him, all of his bravado and carefree airs was gone. Instead Jem could see the first hints of age on his face and soulful eyes of a young man who had seen too much loss too young.

He had always regretted not being able to help him when he was younger, there were so many back when he was a Silent Brother Jem wished he could have cared enough to help.

Kit had grown up to look so much like Jace, but Jem had wished to do for him what he couldn't for Jace and Tessa's children and keep as much sadness from his eyes as he could.

Jem turned away from the face that reminded him too much of what he lost, and looked at the grey skies of London. A place that had once been his home, and one of many he left too soon, but if he looked at the sky he could almost imagine he was anywhere at any point in time.

"I promised to keep him safe, I promised his mother I would protect what was most precious to us."

Jace stayed where he was, unsure of what to do.

Jem felt ashamed, he shouldn't be putting his burdens on a child who was also in pain. But even though Jem was much older with more experience in loss then most, he was finding this one harder to accept.

"Kit became a Shadowhunter because he didn't want to be protected, he wanted to protect himself," Jace said. "As soon as he decided to fight no one could guarantee anything, he knew that."

"Because he is brave, but he was also mine to protect." Jem to turned to look at Jace to find him looking away. His hands clenched into fist and his eyes burning embers. Jem was reminded of the righteous heavenly fire that had flowed from him to save Jem, and the fire that almost killed them but instead freed his Emma and Julian.

Angels burned brightest when things were the most dire. Jem sometimes believed that was why the Angel had made them weaker compared to demons, it was the struggle that made them great.

And to be a Shadowhunter was to struggle.

"You can't always protect the ones you care about, you've got to teach them to protect themselves. It's what I did for Clary, I can't go with her to every fight or hold her back, I just have to believe I did everything I could for her. I know that's what you did for Kit too."

Jem felt himself smile just a fraction from the kindness Jace had given him. Once again this boy had found a way to comfort him instead, just like when they first met and that scared grieving child thought to smile at a Silent Brother.

Jem pulled himself off the wall and placed his hands on Jace's shoulders. "Thank you, for just now, for today, and for helping me everytime that you have." For now Jem would try to take comfort that no matter what had happened he knew Kit had made his own decisions, and he would always be proud of him.

And he hoped he knew he was loved.

Jace nodded, "It's time I get back to Clary, we told the Blackthorns we would be there today and we should tell what we learned." His face darkened considerably as another cloud passed over and the intensity in his voice sparked. "I don't know what it means if she is telling the truth about there being another Kit, but this isn't over, there is more going on here."

Jem silently agreed, he knew he had to deal with the consequences of another First Heir but it was too much to consider right now. For now he would go home and grieve with his family, what they would do next he didn't know.

But Jem knew he would still hope.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru wore a long black dress with a leather jacket that was too big for her to cover up her gear as she prepared to head out the Institute and onto the beach. Most everyone had switched out patrols or had their own missions they were preparing to leave on now that the sun was getting ready to set. So, Dru was flying through the Institute to head out the back door without much concern of having to explain herself to anyone when she ran into Cristina in the kitchen.

She looked like she had just woken up. She was wearing a loose T-shirt that fell down her shoulder and pajama shorts. Her hair and skin though were as perfect as they always were.

Dru always marveled at how effortlessly beautiful she always was, it always made her feel like she must be doing something wrong if it came so much easier for her then it did for Dru.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee, looking over at her, startled by how fast she was going down the hall.

She glanced at her outfit and seemed to have a knowing look but didn't say anything.

It wasn't exactly a big secret what she had been doing, but it was a sort of quiet agreement not to talk about it.

Instead of asking her where she was going, Cristina held out her mug to Dru, "I just made coffee if you would like some," she offered.

"No thanks," she declined before looking around to the empty foyer. "You haven't seen Jaime, have you?"

Her smile faltered as she set down her mug. "He disappeared again. But you know how he is, he'll come back soon."

Dru nodded, it made her uneasy, always wishing he was here when he was gone, but she wasn't worried.

She grabbed ahold of the seashell necklace Jaime had given her when they returned home.

Because it was Jaime, and he always came back to her.

8888888888

She closed the kitchen door behind her, leaving sliding glass between her and Cristina. She gave her one last encouraging smile before turning back around and pretending there was solid wood between them.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief that she avoided another conversation as the door clicked shut until a voice from behind her spoke, startling her.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?"

Dru couldn't help but jump at the sound of her sisters voice. She turned to Helen, feeling completely off guard. "Yes actually, so I should probably go do that."

"Dru, you don't have to tell me, I just wanted to talk to you," she said softly.

She sounded like she was trying so hard to reach her, Dru couldn't help but be reminded of herself trying to reach Tavvy.

"I'm here." She turned towards her sister.

Helen took a step towards her, brushing Dru's hair back before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mom and dad would be so proud of you," she said.

Helen was always telling her how much she looked like her mother. She knew that Elenaor Blackthorn had meant alot to Helen even though she wasn't biologically her mother, but Dru barely remembered her anymore. She did remember their dad though, she still missed him. But more than anything when she thought of her father she couldn't help but wonder what he would think if he saw what happened to their family. If he would be proud or if he would be sad at what had happened to them.

"I mean it," Helen cupped her face as Dru tried to turn away. "You have become so strong, you went to Faerie and saved Mark and Cristina, even now your trying to do what you think is right."

Dru suddenly pulled away. "But you don't think I am doing what's right."

Helen bit her lip. "I'm just _worried_ , when dad was in Faerie he was enchanted to think he never even loved my mother. You only had yourself to rely on, you were all alone, things might not have happened like you remembered it-"

Dru was furious. "I remember what happened," she cut her off.

"But you said he could bend people's will, I don't want you to risk anything else to protect someone if they hurt you."

"Ash didn't _enchant_ me, Helen, he's not like your mother!" She snapped.

Helen flinched away and Dru instantly regretted what she said.

"I didn't mean that," she said quickly, "I just don't want to talk about this, okay?"

She hugged her arms around her, she didn't want to be mad at Helen. It was all starting to remind her of when Livvy had died, and Dru was forced to remember that Ty was gone now too.

"All I wanted to say is that none of this is your fault. You don't need to fix anything." Helen said.

Dru hid her face away from her sister. She would never know just how much of it was her fault, she refused to tell anyone everything that had happened, but it must have been written all over her face that she was haunted.

"I thought I could save them, I really thought things would be okay," she whispered.

"Oh Dru," Helen pulled her into another hug, and this time Dru buried her face into her shoulder, letting the pressure of pressing her face against her keep her from crying.

"Don't ever doubt your heart, I know it will always be in the right place," she told her.

Dru buried back all of the insecurities she had been fighting that threatened to bubble back to the surface. "I don't even know how to be there for Tavvy anymore. We used to be so close, and now he's acting like...well, it's like how I treated you when you first came back." She admitted instead of admitting that she wasn't sure she wasn't making another big mistake, that she had desperately been trying to take back the mistake of leaving Ash behind, and how she didn't even know anymore that it wasn't a mistake to ever give herself up to go with him to begin with. Maybe they could have fought their way out instead, then she never would have had to hurt Ash, she would have never been separated from the others, and Kit never would have felt obligated to become King to save her.

She didn't dare say it outloud, she just let the poison build as she held it back like bile pooling in the back of her throat waiting to enter her bloodstream.

"I know you weren't ready for me to come back and be a big sister to you. I wanted to be there for you but I realized you had to come to terms with everything on your own first. I think Tavvy is trying to be strong for himself, and maybe we need to let him before he's ready to let us back in," Helen said.

Dru understood, even if she didn't like the idea of leaving Tavvy alone either. But grief had a way of isolating you, making you feel alone even when there were plenty of people around you sharing in that same pain.

She knew because even with her sister's arms around her, or Julian softly rustling her hair as put on a fake smile at dinner, or Mark's honest words, Dru still felt alone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime didn't so much as open the door as he did pick it up and prop it back in place as he stepped inside the shabby little hole in the wall. There was a dingy little light that swung back in forth casting uneven shadows and light across the room. There was a small bar and a few porch tables and folded chairs a few rough looking guys were sitting and playing Go Fish.

A woman looked up from the obnoxiously colorful pinball game she was playing to glare at Jaime, that is until he gave her a wink. Her glare turned into a smug smile, flashing teeth in as much amusement as it was a threat.

He was reminded not to tease Carmen so much if he wanted to keep his limbs attached.

He walked up to the bar and immediately set his elbows up to lean on the counter.

"Hey Sig," he addressed the extremely tall burly man behind the counter.

He had thick dark hair and hairy arms with yellow eyes that watched Jaime with suspicion.

"I take it you're here to blackmail me into letting you use the back room again?" He said in his usual gruff voice.

Jaime smiled innocently, "It's not blackmail, you're just so grateful to me for solving that little vampire dispute for you."

"And yet you come here so often to spend our _gratitude_ I'm beginning to suspect you set it up," he grumbled, but still tossed him the keys.

Jaime let the keys dangle as he looked down at them. "Now does that sound like something a Shadowhunter would do?"

"That better be a rhetorical question," he huffed. He picked up a glass which looked comically small in his big hands and filled it with straight vodka before tossing it back.

"You don't have to do that everytime I come in here," Jaime frowned.

"Oh, but I do," Sig let out a long sigh, exhaling a breath of alcohol right in Jaime's face.

He decided to get to business and leave Sig alone before he inevitably made him drink the whole bar and put himself out of business.

Unlocking the back door he found himself alone with a familiar face sitting at one of those old tables that looked ripped out of a diner and placed in the back of a well used smoke room.

Rayan Maduabuchi sat straight up with his fingers laced together looking completely out of place against the tattered ripped material his back leaned against in his freshly pressed buttoned shirt.

"Stop smiling like that Jaime, you're making me feel like I've already made a mistake," he sighed.

Jaime let the smile slide from his face as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure many would agree with you that meeting me in a run down bar off the corner of nowhere is probably a bad idea."

"About that, did you have to choose a werewolf bar?" He said, casting a disgusted look about the place.

"Why? Have something against downworlders, Maduabuchi?" Jaime glowered.

Rayan gave him a withering look, and motioned to the seat next to him that was spilling stuffing. "I have a problem with the furniture."

"Well not everything can have the comforting Dracula aesthetic like the Scholomance does," Jaime threw himself in the seat across from him.

Rayan rubbed his temples, "I don't even know why I agreed to meet with you."

"Obviously, because you want to help me."

"What makes you so sure I'm going to help you?" Rayan asked.

"Easy, because you like me," Jaime answered cheerily.

He raised an exasperated eyebrow. "I'll help you, Jaime, only because your Diego's little brother and I like _him."_

"It's always really flattering when I'm referred to as Diego's little brother."

"People might consider flattering you more if you cause less trouble for them," He hinted.

"Not a chance," he smiled back.

Rayan rubbed his face like the conversation was already taxing him. "As for the question you sent me, the Book of the White does deal with spells that prolong life whereas the Black Volume deals in necromancy. But that alone does not make the book of the White the antithesis of the Black Volume."

"Still, there might be something that could undo the spells done by the Black Volume," Jaime said, thinking out loud.

"That," Rayan began, "Would be a question for the current owner of the Book of the White."

Jaime perked up, "do you know who that is?"

Rayan gave him a measured look like he was deciding how much trouble Jaime could get in with that information. "Officially, no one. It's been lost to the ages."

Jaime started to scowl before Rayan continued.

"But unofficially, it's been rumoured to be in the hands of Magnus Bane."

Jaime flopped back in his chair. "Great, how am I supposed to get access to the spells without getting Magnus or his husband involved?"

Rayan put his hands on his knees looking very much like he was getting ready to scold him. "You don't. You can either tell Magnus what your plan is and hand it over for Clave approval or you forget about it."

Jaime continued to sit dramatically in the chair and held up a finger in complaint. "Not an option. Dru won't agree to a plan that will kill Ash. She thinks he could still have a change of heart. She can't know, and neither can the Clave."

"Your risking a lot of lives just so you don't make your girlfriend angry," Rayan said seriously.

Jaime had to crack a half amused smile at that, "guess I'm not so much like Diego in that regard."

"Diego did the right thing regardless of the sacrifice, and so did you." He reminded him so sincerely it made Jaime falter.

"Yeah, well I want to believe Dru is right, but in case she isn't we need something that can disable Sebastian's little weapon." Jaime straightened back up.

Rayan sighed, "Well the Scholomance can't help you. I know of the book but there are no replicas of its contents, at least that's what the Scholomance wants the Spiral Labyrinth to believe."

Jaime leaned forward with interest.

"So, no. There are no copies." Rayan made clear the limits of the help he was willing to give.

Jaime slammed back in the booth.

"So, I have to come up with a plan to get the actual book then," Jaime said in a low voice as he considered what the implications of what he was suggesting where.

Rayan looked alarmed, "By the angel Jaime, you can't seriously be thinking of stealing from the High Warlock of Brooklyn- the husband of the Consul?"

As much as Jaime enjoyed the reaction, he figured he should deny anything that could implicate him in a crime before he decided to rat him out to Diego. "All I really need is a warlock that has read the book, someone must have owned it before Magnus."

Rayan calmed down, but Jaime could tell he was still skeptical of what he was saying. "If any are alive, I doubt they would tell you since Downworlder ownership of either spell book is strictly prohibited."

It was times like this Jaime wished Kit was around. For one thing, Jaime had a feeling he would side with him on this. Kit also had the connections and knowledge of Downworld that could lead to what Jaime wanted.

He forced the thought out of his head. Kit was probably dead as far as he knew, Ty too. So there was no point thinking about it and just focused on what he needed to do.

He didn't want to believe it, but at this point they had been gone so long, stuck in the city of their enemies and the blood relations to the people hunting for him. It made it unlikely they were still out there.

Tomorrow was the day they would put up the white banners and declare them officially dead in the eyes of the Clave. All official searches would stop and the bodies would never be recovered to join the City of Bones.

Jaime didn't think Kit would mind forfeiting his sentence of servitude in the afterlife but he couldn't help but feel like it was a different story for Ty. Ty who had been protected from the Clave all of his life, always told he wasn't good enough to serve in life was now denied to serve in death and join the city of his ancestors. The more Jaime thought about that the more he got mad. If one thing ever riled him for better or worse it was his family, their legacy, and their futures. As Shadowhunters, that was where their bodies belonged.

A spasm ran through his arm, snaking around his bones and weaving itself into his tendons. He managed to grab his arm and pull it under the table just as fingers began to reflexively jerk.

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" Rayan asked in concern.

"It's nothing," he grunted.

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it? Let me see, maybe I can help.."

Jaime grabbed his wrist with his good hand before he could reach across the table.

"I said it was nothing," he growled before throwing his hand back.

Rayan withdrew his arm, rubbing his wrist where Jaime had grabbed him. "Jaime, if there is something I can actually help you with, tell me."

But he stood up, facing his body towards the door to hide his arm. "The tip is good enough, I'll take care of the rest." He turned towards him one last time just before he exited. "I'm guessing it's too much for me to ask that you don't tell Diego about any of this?"

Rayan studied him, and Jaime could tell he was seeing right through him. He was never very good at keeping his expression neutral, he was always quick to react, even to the small things.

"How about this, I'll give you a head start."

"That's more than I expected, honestly."

He shook his head, giving his arm another look of concern. "Just don't let it be more than you deserve."

888888888

Jaime tried to get out of there as fast as he could. His arm was calming down, it wasn't that bad this time, and it probably wouldn't get worse unless something else happened to agitate the curse. All he had to do was make it home and keep his head down for a little while.

He was just thinking this when two other people left one of the other locked rooms Sig sold his keys to. A neatly well dressed mundane in his thirties speaking with a younger man with wispy blonde hair that Jaime recognized after a double take.

It was Elias Lindquist, he must have been from Thule because he distinctly remembered that he was supposed to be dead.

At first he assumed Dru had sent one of Livvy's Rebels looking for him and was about to approach him when he realized that his left hand bore no tattoos, no branding from Thule.

Jaime jumped behind the counter at the moment their eyes met. Elias didn't hesitate either as he pulled out his revolver and let out a shot that sang past Sig and found its home in the pinball machine.

The glass shattered loudly as sparks exploded from the machine. Carmen fell back in a yelp of surprise. Her fangs grew and talons extended as she turned to face the shooter in a crouch, until she noticed the runes on his arms.

The other two werewolves paused their card game but looked otherwise unconcerned.

Jaime grabbed a glass from the shelf and chucked it at Elias.

He met the glass mid air with a bullet.

He sat back behind the counter trying to come up with a plan. He wasn't used to carrying a gun with him and had completely forgotten it at home. Shadowhunters were being commissioned military standard firearms to combat the Cohort who succeeded in a few small scale victories by taking them by surprise with firearms.

Dru's information that the Cohort had yet to find alternative sources of _adamas_ was useful in determining that they must have made deals to use firearms in their place. Shadowhunters didn't use firearms, but that didn't mean they were more immune to bullets than any other human. To make sure they weren't vulnerable they also needed to be just as effective with the long ranged weapons.

But Jaime just had Durendal, a shelf full of shot glasses, and a room full of werewolves who were too desensitized to this daily occurrence to care enough to help.

Jaime peeked over the counter to get a good look at the mundane Elias was with, and saw he was wearing an interesting cuff link of a two headed snake eating its tail.

His eyes widened, knowing he recognized it from somewhere, just as another shot ran out hitting the bar just where Jaime's face had been seconds earlier. The wood splintered sending wood chips and dust into the air.

The mundane was almost out the door when Rayan came flying out of the room, dodging Elias' bullets and hoping on top of the table were the werewolves were playing Go Fish.

"Oh come on!" One of them complained loudly as the cards on the table went flying. "There goes my three of a kind!"

"For the last time we ain't playing poker Jon!" The other craned his neck around Rayan to yell.

"Bullshit!"

"We ain't playing bullshit either!"

"Don't let the mundane get away!" Jaime yelled, throwing another glass right at the door the mundane was reaching for.

He reeled back, and Rayan didn't waste any time as he jumped from the table to the bar, running across throwing one of his chakrams at Elia's gun before diving for the mundane.

Elias' line of sight was compromised when he was forced to dodge the chakram, but not for long as he lined back up for a shot right at Rayan's back.

Jaime swore under his breath as he took one last wistful look at his arm before throwing himself back over the counter and kicking Elias in the back of his head.

The gun went off before being sent flying.

Rayan turned around at the sound of the shot and the mundane doubled back for Elias, taking ahold of his coat, he lifted his hand and twisted the silver ring on his hand.

And then they were gone.

"That was the Cohort," Rayan turned to everyone, his chest rising and falling heavily. "The ones trying to eradicate Downworlders. You could have helped us."

"This bar is on neutral ground, mate, we let people do their business no questions asked," the werewolf playing the wrong game answered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they would have left you a big tip when they were done with the place," Jaime said.

Sig at least looked phased by that, and Carmen's arms were shaking, her talons yet to retreat.

Jaime walked up to the slightly stunned bartender and without saying a word grabbed the drink from his hand and downed it before slamming it back down on the counter before walking out.

888888888888888888

He didn't waste any time putting the bar behind him, ducking down allies and and cutting through patios and porches to make sure Rayan couldn't follow him. All the while his arm throbbed while something inside withered and rived under his skin. He felt the razor sharp edges tear open his skin, feeling even heavier. He almost collapsed from the pain when he finally slide beside a dumpster behind some restaurant.

He finally looked at his arm, bloody and torn apart by the green thorns like the kind from a rose bush pushed itself out of his arm.

Jaime sucked the air in his teeth as he gingerly held his arm still from shaking, pulling out a small knife from his boot.

The naga had done something to him that night, placed something in his body to curse him. At this point he had enough experience to know he couldn't let it spread any further. If he left it alone it would spread throughout his body, and each time it happened it grew faster and more wild.

He tore of the sleeve of his jacket and stuffed it in his mouth and bit down. He steadied his knife, leveling the point at the open wound the jagged thorns were peeking out of. Just the touch of the tip of the knife on his skin was enough to send waves of pain up his arm. He tried to take a deep breath through his nose, almost coughing it out as he gaged at the stench next to him. The concrete he sat on was cold for L.A. and above him he could see pink streaked skies as the sun began to die. He could hear cars pass down the road and the chatter of passersby on the sidewalk he was hidden from.

Everything around him buzzed with life at the heart of the City he was in, but in this alley he was completely alone.

The heel of his boots dug into the concrete as he forced himself to prepare for another long night.

He bit down harder and closed his eyes before plunging the knife in deep.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru let her witchlight light up the mouth of the cave. Everytime she came here it looked as inviting as it did in the dream she had of it. It wasn't the last time she dreamed of the cave Ragnor Fell had once occupied and refused to perform the ritual to bring back her sister. As the day drew closer that they would announce her brother as dead, she found herself standing here in her sleep every night.

The cave whispered to her secrets and words she couldn't understand. Sometimes she would try to enter the cave and it would bring her to strange places like Lake Lynn or the dungeons under the Seelie palace.

Once it took her to a place she had never seen before. It was larger than any cathedral and lit up by green light that illuminated endless hidden rooms and caverns.

But tonight she was still awake and she could pass through the entrance and reach the small passageway that lead to a hollow cavern. She had done this numerous times but there was always something unnerving about it. She reached up to touch Phaesphoros that was strapped to her back, feeling the cool metal of the hilt and the stars she knew patterned the blade. She brought it with her wherever she went, out of equal fear that it would be stolen and the sense of ease it brought her when she fought with it.

She knew everyone else saw Sebastian Morgenstern's blade, but to her it would always be Ash's, and as she fought she chose to believe she was fighting alongside him rather than against him.

She followed the short turns until the passage opened up. A few candles set on the rock ledges to light up the place. An assortment of chairs scattered on the dirt floor where the majority of Livvy's Rebels sat, or leaned against cave walls as they waited for her to take her seat at the desk at the far end.

Dru didn't sit at the desk, instead she chose to place her hand on the wood and awkwardly stand beside it.

No one spoke so she cleared her throat a little too loudly, placing a hand over her mouth to cover it up. "I'm assuming the plan didn't work since you're back already, Cara." She addressed the young woman with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

"It did for Zeke, at least I think it did. We got separated, but I couldn't find the entrance like he did." She admitted, her face looked troubled like her journey had brought her even more personal unease.

There was no telling where the Shattered Forest might have thought to take her. Dru was just relieved that she found her way bag, not everyone would.

Dru felt for her, but now wasn't the time to talk to talk about that. "I'm glad the branding wasn't for nothing,"

Many of the others didn't seem to share in her relief, however, and stared at the walls bitterly. She looked at their hands, each branded with a symbol that looked much like the symbol for infinity, representing the immortal soul. No one liked the idea of the branding, but once Jaime had told her how to enter Lyonesse you must be living in exile. It got Dru thinking that maybe being branded like an outcast would be enough to set them apart from the Clave for them to enter Lyonesse.

"And Jude, you didn't make it back to the extraction team in time, did you?" She asked Jude Aldertree, who was standing with them instead of leaving through a portal with the members of the Cohort he had been deceiving.

He scowled, stretching the scars on his face. "I didn't make it back to the rendezvous point in time. But my cover would be blown with this branding either way."

The room didn't collectively sigh, but there was obvious pause of hopelessness among everyone. Everyone was battle worn and tired. They were restless, trying to reclaim a world that wasn't theirs to avenge their own, and desperately searching to find where they belonged here.

She didn't know why she was the one standing in front of them all, promising she would help them find the answers she didn't even know where to begin to find.

But she was searching too, for redemption, for some path to lead her to absolve herself of all her mistakes.

"There has to be something more we can do? We can't just sit around waiting for them to attack," Avan blurted out.

"Many of us have been sent away to different Institutes, and with Zeke using the only item that would allow us to enter Faerie without being affected by the time change doesn't leave us with many options.." She was lying again. Jaime of course still had the e _ntinedad_ , but she didn't mention it. She told herself it was because supposably only a Rosales could use it, or at least that's what Jaime wanted people to believe, but she was actually just too selfish to let anyone use it.

Because there was always the chance she would have a reason to use it, if she was just brave enough, she could use it to see Ash again.

"If you have a plan we will carry it out regardless of the danger," Avan said.

"We will follow your orders Dru, whatever they are," Cara joined in.

Dru was stunned by their loyalty, she hadn't done anything to gain their trust herself, not really. They had trusted Livvy, Julian and Emma. But when they needed a new leader and the others were absent and the Clave had abandoned them in many of their eyes, they decided to follow Dru instead. They chose her for a few reasons because she was familiar, and because to some all they needed was to see her return from Faerie with two former prisoners and a Morgenstern sword on her back.

"If your willing to do it then go to the Mark and find a Faerie you can trust. Then take them to the river that connects and flows beneath the palace, Jaime knows the one and we can plant a spy," she announced.

"Or we could send an assassin," one of the older Shadowhunters said.

Shadowhunters didn't like being spies, at least not for long. They were used to fighting and investigating, it was seen as beneath some of the older Shadowhunters who had worked with the Clave in an official capacity for most of their lives.

"No!" She said, "we keep attacking and they keep surprising us, first with the demons that ambushed the Shadowhunters at Broceliande Forest and then with firearms! We won't ever get the advantage unless we know what they're planning-what Sammel is planning."

Everyone looked skeptical, they hated this waiting game they were playing at. She did too, but she couldn't convince anyone that Ash wasn't their real enemy, so the best she could do is secretly steer them away from him. "Listen, one of the only reasons we have gotten this far is because I _know_ what Ash wants, but we have no idea what Sammael wants. No one does, not even Ash." It was another lie on top of a mountain of them. She would thank the Angel they didn't have the Mortal Sword to test her when she was keeping a secret for both Ash and Kit's sake.

If it came down to it she would tell them about the Wicked Powers, but not yet, not while she still had hope. She was placing everything on blind hope, she was supposed to be amending her mistakes yet everything she did made the voice in the back of her head grow louder.

Reflexively, her hand clutched at her clothes were her heart was and remembered what her sister had told her. All she knew was that in her heart she knew the river of the dead was important,and she had to find a way to save Ash.

She would keep at least one promise to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru sat at the end of her bed staring at the open box of white banners. The candles on her dresser were lit, black wax melting and sticking to her dresser. Her door was crept open because she couldn't decide if she wanted to be alone or not, just like she couldn't convince herself to go to sleep.

She moved the box to her room so no one else would put them up before her, but now they laid in the middle of her room warping itself into the new center that everything focused on, including herself. She couldn't tear herself away, and even though she was exhausted, her heart was too anxious to rest. As a Shadowhunter she was taught to fight whatever scared her; to face the obstacles that came before her and use her anxiety, but there was nothing to fight. But just knowing that wasn't enough to settle what her nerves thought was real.

You couldn't fight death, that's what Magnus had told Ty. Some defeats had to be accepted, that's what the law had taught her, and to die for the Angel's cause was their duty. That's what the Shadow mandate had taught her.

But all the people she had loved the most never accepted any of that with grace.

 _A bad law is no law_ , if only that applied to the nature of the world as well.

So why did everything in her tell her not to quit fighting yet?

She licked her lips, feeling them waver as she posed a question to the empty room.

"Livvy?" She asked for her sister as if she could suddenly appear before her.

The flames flickered from the candles and the shadows of her wall danced, but nothing answered back. She let out a long sigh as a new grip tried to strangle the breath from her lungs.

She didn't know what had happened to her sister, if her soul was still tethered to earth somehow or if her spirit was at peace.

She would never know, at least that was one thing she could spare her family from knowing.

She was distracted from her thoughts at the sound of the latch on her window.

She didn't bother getting up, knowing full well there was only one person with enough nerve to try to sneak into her room.

The window slid up and Jaime lifted himself up and rolled through the window with ease.

Dru folded her arms, jutting her chin out. "You missed the meeting, again."

"I know, I know, I ran into some trouble," was all he said before flinging himself on her bed, arms resting behind his head. "What did I miss?"

She sighed, "Avan and Cara are going to work with Mark to find a Faerie to work as a spy, sneaking into the palace from the river."

Jaime's expression darkened. "You know it was luck I found it when I did, nothing in Faerie stays the same for long."

"I know, but if they can't find it on their own they can use the Shattered Forest."

"That is an even worse idea," he pointed out from the bed.

She jumped up, spinning around to face him. "Then what do you suggest doing?" She snapped, "last I checked you missed the last several meetings and it's been all on me to come up with things!"

Jaime looked hurt. He sat up, his curls were all a mess from lying down. "I'm sorry I haven't been there. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Good," her lips trembled. "Tell me whenever you decide to do that." She turned away from him only to find the box of white banners waiting at her feet.

She froze.

"You'll be here tomorrow, right?" She whispered.

She could hear the ruffling of the mattress as he got off the bed.

"Nothing could stop me," he whispered back, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, she could feel his gaze falling hers as they stared at the box in front of them.

She bit her lip, turning her face away. "Even if-"

But he cut her off, shaking his head.

"Even if the world ends, I'll still be here tomorrow, Dru, nothing is more important." He answered back fiercely.

She let her cheek brush ever so slightly against his hand, hoping to play it off like nothing as she turned her head face him. Even the slightest touch from him was so warm, like he was always burning underneath, and she knew he was.

Sometimes when she looked at him she could see that heat and it was too much, like now she knew it would be too much.

She didn't need another reason to feel unsteady today.

But instead of finding his eyes she saw the long jagged cuts across his forearm. They were almost healed with an _iratze_ but the skin looked like it had to work to knit itself back together properly.

She pulled his arm from her shoulder, holding his hand in hers as she examined the wound.

"You keep getting hurt, what _have_ you been doing lately?"

His expression was intense as he studied his own arm, but he didn't pull away from her.

"I ran into a member of the Cohort. He was with some rich mundane."

"Why? A potential ascension?" She asked, her eyes trying to catch his, but he was obviously avoiding her now.

"No, he was too old, I don't know what they're doing yet but I will."

He didn't say anymore, and Dru got the sudden feeling he was keeping something from her. It made her nervous, and afraid in a way she had never been with Jaime. She was afraid he would pull away from her; that she wouldn't be the person he trusted all his secrets to anymore.

Her hand slipped into his and she pulled it close to her.

He looked up at her, conflicted. His eyes were smolders instead of a burning fire as he looked at her. "Dru, I-"

A loud knock rapped at her door. "Rosales, get out of my sisters bedroom."

They looked at each other, Jaime cracking a small smile. "How does he always know when I'm here?"

"You got five minuites before I'm coming in after you," Julian said from outside the door.

At least he was giving them some privacy, Dru sighed.

Jaime's fingers closed around hers and this time he did bring them up, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Dru felt the heat rise to her cheeks immediately, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I'll be back tomorrow, promise."

He let her go and headed for the door. He turned around and gave her a wide crooked smile. "As long as I get out of here before your brother carries me out in a body bag."

Julian peeked his head in after he left, a dull light peering in through the crack. "Do you need anything to help you sleep?" He asked in his knowing tone.

She didn't know how he could even keep track of everyone still, or how he knew she had been having trouble sleeping. "How did you know?"

He let himself slide through the door before answering. "Do you remember when Tavvy used to have nightmares almost every night?"

"I do," she answered, she remembered going to him herself to try help him sleep. His cries were so loud when he woke up to find himself alone. They were all light sleepers after the Dark War.

"I keep checking to see if he needs me, but instead I found you muttering in your sleep."

"Have you been coming in here to check on me?" She asked in surprise. She didn't realize she had been talking in her sleep, or that Julian had been here at all. He mostly kept himself in his room unless it was dinner time since he got back. But when he did get together he did his best to act strong for them, like he always had.

He came to sit on the bed, and she sat down with him.

"Just to sit with you in case you woke up."

She automatically leaned into him, and felt so much comfort that only Julian could give her as he pulled her into a side hug. Maybe it was the same thing she used to feel when her dad or mother had held her, but all she knew was Julian hugging her when she cried, or making cookies when she passed a test, or sewing up one of her favorite dresses she had ripped in training.

"Do you think you could stay now? Just until I fall asleep?" She felt a little silly asking, she wasn't a child anymore but she felt like one now. She had just lost her brother, she just wanted to lean on the brother she always had right now. So she could at least pretend something didn't change.

"Anytime you need, babygirl, you know I will."

She scrambled under her blanket as Jules made himself comfortable on the pillows, combing his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes like he had done when she was a small girl afraid of strangers outside their home.

She fell asleep trying to pretend she was still that small girl, with barely the understanding of what there was actually to be afraid of, along with the knowledge that Helen and Mark would come was waiting on Julian to tell him a bedtime story, and Ty and Livvy were just in their rooms asleep, waiting to argue with Jules about having their own bedrooms when they woke up. Julian was sleeping in Emma's room again while the paint dried on his wall.

In the morning they would wake up, Julian would already be in the kitchen making breakfast, Emma would be late because of her morning run and the other early exercises she put herself through every morning. Diana would be waiting to give them lessons and they would all groan when it was time for another Clave mandated test. Her uncle would be in the attic unless he wandered down to make an ominous statement about an ancient Greek myth, and confuse Julian for their father.

But as her mind started to drift to that state of fuzzy consciousness were you start to lose control, Her mind drifted to the memory of the day Kit came to the institute.

He had been covered in blood with a surly expression, he didn't want to look at anyone, and certainly didn't want to be around any of them. Dru remembered him rushing past her as he went upstairs to find a room, pretending she wasn't there.

Dru was about to say something to him when she heard the twins come up the hall behind him.

"That's Johnny Rook's son. He must be a Shadowhunter too," Ty was saying excitedly to his twin.

He had an excited look in his eyes as he looked after Kit, his eyes eagerly sweeping across him trying to see everything.

Livvy looked over at her with an anxious expression, and she knew for once they were thinking the same thing about their brother.

' _He's fascinated by him already, and Ty doesn't even know him yet. He doesn't know if this boy will even like him. He better not hurt him._

 _I hope he doesn't hurt him.."_

 _888888888888888888888888888888_

Only Magnus was awake this late, or it would be more correct to say this early, in his Brooklyn apartment. His children had been asleep for hours, though Magnus suspected it was actually much later when they decided to sleep. He had caught Max sneaking into Raph's room after he had sent them to bed, but didn't say anything. It would be a big day for them tomorrow, and death was never an easy thing no matter how long you lived.

For Max it was even harder, he was getting to the age where he was beginning to understand what being a Warlock meant for him, and those around him. He was having a hard time reconciling with the fact that he would outlive most of his family, and started being particularly clingy around Raph, and out right bursting into tears when Alec and Jace left on missions.

He had tried to talk to him, help him understand that everyone had their time to live and die, some were short and some lived for a long time. What was important was to focus on being alive in the present, but that was a lesson Max would have to come to understand himself. Magnus would just have to do his best to guide them through their long lives together.

He had stayed up late tonight for his husband, who was busy at the New York Institute. When Alec did return home and they retired together, Magnus found he couldn't sleep after all.

It was the nightmares that had kept him up, they happened during pivotal times, warnings or visions, or simple preminisons, he wasn't sure.

What exactly they were he didn't know, but he knew in time he would understand all too well.

It was a field he kept seeing, he recognized as just outside of Broceliande forest near Idris. Blood soaked the earth and scattered across the field were broken wings, soft pure white feathers stained with blood and ichor, ripped from invisible bodies, laid before him. And above him rising through the clouds was a yellow sun that dully glowed, like a rotten core polluting the air.

He was certain, somehow, as he gazed up at the sky that there would be no morning as it reached its peak, just a dawn that would never come.

He mulled these thoughts over, thinking of the other dreams he had before the Dark War when unexpectedly, the call box buzzed.

When Magnus was a bachelor, free of responsibilities and roommates, he would have just buzzed the mysterious visitors inside for curiosity's sake alone. Spontaneity had been his creed for most of his life, he was almost afraid of settling down. Warlocks had to keep living and feeling apart of the world. For Warlocks stagnation could lead to petrification, and that was a very dangerous thing.

But he soon learned that children were anything but stagnant and they certainly weren't boring, and neither was the life he built with Alec.

Things had changed, and as such he couldn't take any chances with the people he loved sleeping innocently just doors away.

He raised his hand and snapped, letting a glow of green light shimmer to light like a mirror in front of him, showing him the figures at his doorstep.

It took a moment for the figures to shift into focus and reveal their faces, but when they did Magnus didn't even bother to buzz them in as he grabbed his most comfortable and lavish bathrobe, flung it over himself, and rushed down the stairs to meet them.

When he opened the door, he found himself strangely more calm at the unexpected sight at his doorstep. But then again, when you live long enough few things ever did surprise you.

He leaned on the door frame as he looked at two very concerned and blissfully unaware Shadowhunters.

He lifted a finger to lazily point at them. "Christopher Herondale and Tiberius Blackthorn, you two are supposed to be dead."

888888888888888888888

Magnus lead them up to his apartment, closing the colorful curtains that hung around the place as to close off the living room for privacy. He redecorated in a bohemian style recently to try to brighten up the place. He liked to think it had improved the kids moods, though Alec unfathomably found bright colors uncomfortable. He ran some light magic through the curtains as he touched them to soundproof the room.

He had a feeling from the look on their faces and Magnus' own knowledge of the boy's history that they wished to speak to him private.

They took a seat on the large yellow sofa that was packed with multi colored pillows.

Magnus noticed with slight annoyance the disdain both boys regarded his impeccable decor choice. But reminded himself that he rarely met anyone their age who who understood fashion. The rare exception being Isabelle Lightwood who could make anyone feel underdressed.

"Tea?" He offered, making a whole tea set appear with fresh steaming chamomile all with a wave of his hand.

Tiberius wrinkled his nose. "You can't make things appear out of nowhere, which means you stole this from somewhere."

Kit just shrugged, helping himself to a cup and adding several lumps of sugar.

"I assure you Ragnor will not be missing it for long. Even he would rejoice given the given the occasion."

Kit gave him a disbelieving look.

"Quietly rejoicing," Magnus admitted.

Tiberius seemed unconvinced, but at the mention of the set belonging to Ragno a mischievous glint sparked in Kit's his eyes and went ahead and poured Ty a cup himself.

"I think the least _Shade_ could do is give us some tea," he muttered to Ty.

There was unmistakable bitterness in his tone, reminding Magnus of the conversation they had after Ty's failed attempt to resurrect his sister.

" _You shouldn't have approached him under false pretenses, Tiberius wouldn't understand the kindness you were trying to do him." He had told Ragnor after he revealed his own failed plan._

" _Believe me, Christopher has pointed out as much."_

 _He looked tired, and older then Magnus had seen him, as if his recent failures could have aged his immortal skin._

" _Why pretend then? That's not like you.."_

" _Yes I was acting like you, taking a stupid gamble and look how it turned out?"_

" _Then why did you do it?"_

"You two have been gone for a long time," he informed them, pouring himself his own cup but choosing to stand.

"Just how long?" Kit asked first.

Magnus met his eyes, "You have been gone for over a year, the exact number I could not tell you."

Ty paled, Kit dropped his cup into his saucer with a clatter.

Magnus nodded, "the situation has changed, your sister, Drusilla, came back with an assortment of useful intel, but that alone hasn't been enough. As it is we are skirting around the brink of war."

"You said we were supposed to be dead?" Ty asked.

"As of tomorrow the Clave will officially declare you deceased instead of missing." Magnus continued to explain seeing the confusion on their face. "Your sister came back and informed us that the Riders of Manann have come from Thule to continue their hunt for you. With the knowledge you were in their ancestral home and without being able to contact you, we assumed the worst."

"The Riders are back," Kit barely audible, mouthed.

Magnus caught the the look Ty shot him.

It was plain to see what was going on between the two of them. Magnus had to wonder why it was you could only see what was so obvious when it was too late.

"But you didn't come to me to hear that, you came because you have a price to pay. Death has come to collect a heavy debt at last, hasn't it?"

Kit stared daggers into his cup, a slight tremor to his hands as he grasped it.

"Since we met at the Academy, improbable accidents have happened around us, only affecting us." Ty answered.

Magnus took a long swig of his tea before pacing around the front of his apartment. "I see, and these accidents should have been fatal?"

"Yes," Kit spoke, "like poison that shouldn't have affected me, runes stopped working, that sort of thing."

"And this only happens when the two of you are together or near?"

"Yes."

Magnus stopped, facing the both of them. "Lastly, what happened when the two of you saw each other again for the first time?"

Kit looked over at Ty and Magnus was suddenly struck with the image of William Herondale. He never saw much resemblance to the other man until now. But the way he looked at Tiberius reminded him very much of a Will about his age desperately showing up on his doorstep on a night unlike this one with a plea to help break free of a curse.

A curse he never had, but Magnus was beginning to fear Kit did.

" _Why did you then?"_

" _Because," Ragnor started in frustration, "I thought Christopher would help him see reason as his friend."_

" _Are you saying you were wrong about their friendship?"_

" _Yes, I was wrong about just how much he cared. I failed to see how much he feared losing him, and I should have seen it, Magnus. The way that boy looked at him you would think Tiberius Blackthorn could solve all of the worlds problems with a snap of the finger and he alone was Tiberius' sole protector."_

Magnus had seen many Herondales assume the role of protector of the one they loved all the while never realizing they were the ones in need of saving.

He had the suspicion that even though Kit didn't have Will's curse or taught a corrupted idea of love as Jace had, Kit had been alone for so long he forgot that he was even lonely until he met Tiberius. After all, he had seen people who had been starved for so long that they forgot what hunger even felt like until they tasted food again.

He was aware, however, that those circumstances may not have been the best to start a relationship under. It would be unfair to expect your lover to fulfill you of all the attention you had been deprived of, just as it would be unfair to expect someone to take the place of your twin.

He wondered if they had met again under more equal ground at the Academy, and how cruel it was to be told now that they had missed their chance.

The world truly was full of tragic love stories.

"A chandelure tried to crush us," he answered.

Magnus went to one of his coffers, opening up a delicate china bowl and putting some of the soft ash into his hands.

"Hold still," he ordered, walking up till he was standing over them.

He let the small grains brush between his fingers, and then with a snap that sparked them to life in a green fire, let them fall between the two.

The fire burned out as quickly as it sparked into existence, leaving a dark mist that fell in between them revealing a dark cord that ran between the two of them.

It was magic, a dark kind that binds fates together without the consent or knowledge of those bound.

"It's as I feared," he said, darkly. "Death is seeking payment from the life you tried to steal."

Kit's face clouded over, Tiberius' however, was more apparent than ever.

"What do you mean? Livvy wasn't even brought back successfully?" he demanded.

Magnus just shook his head, he was looking for a reason this couldn't be, a simple explanation that could fix everything. But even if he were to find one it didn't change what was happening. "You stole her from death to the land of the living, it doesn't matter if it was successful when her soul rests on this side of the veil."

"But why is Kit's life endangered? He didn't perform the spell, it was only me!" Ty's voice cracked.

Kit silently got up from the sofa to stand at the window sill, Ty's head whipped around to watch him go.

Magnus also watched Kit as he stared out at the dark streets. Rain poured down the glass distorting the view and turning Kit's reflection into an inverted expression of his pain as tears ran down the reflections face.

"That doesn't matter, he was present at the ritual. It's dark influence affected him as well. It will appear that death will not be satisfied until one of your lives is forfeit to pay the debt."

Ty's lips were pressed into such thin a line it was almost surprising he could speak. "But that's not _fair,_ " he tried to argue.

Magnus knew he wasn't really arguing with him, but chose to answer anyway. "Life isn't fair, and neither is death," he feared he said a little too sharply.

He brought a hand to his face to try to wipe away the frustration. He wasn't mad at Tiberius. He was mad at himself and every other adult who failed to notice before he acted out, and now it was too late. The world moved too fast, and too often it was children that paid the price.

"What do we do then?" Kit finally spoke, not looking away from the window.

Magnus sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Tiberius can go back to the L.A. Institute and you can go back home to Devon with Tessa and Jem. Stay away from one another and never see each other again, least the curse gets worse or one of you gets killed." He let himself sound harsh, because that was exactly what they needed to hear.

Emma and Julian were nothing short of a miracle, but lightning rarely struck twice. He had reassigned himself as a bystander through most of their ordeal, as someone who had lived too long to comprehend how mortals experienced their lives, he felt it best to be a guiding force instead of a judge ruling how others should live their lives.

Still, he didn't handle their situation much better than Ragnor did. Magnus couldn't help but feel a shiver of an echo of his mistakes when he agreed to take away Julian's emotions and his ability to be there for his siblings when they needed him most.

Tiberus started fiddling with something in his hands furiously. Kit had stopped moving completely, Magnus thought he might not even be breathing.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but this isn't something that can be ignored," he said, breaking their stunned silence.

"But it can be fixed," Tiberius said with sudden calm.

Both Magnus and Kit turned to look at him. The look on Kit's face was completely broken, as if every word Ty said was only causing more pain.

Magnus himself was stunned. He hadn't expected such a direct and pragmantic response, especially discussing the consequences of his failures. "You can't undo what you did, no matter how much you wish to take it back," he told him sadly.

But Tiberius wasn't deterred by this. "You don't know that it can't be undone, necromancy isn't a taught magic and little understood. There _could_ be a way," he said firmly.

Before Magnus could get over the shock, Kit broke in.

"No necromancy, not for me, not for anything, remember?" His expression still pained, his voice was a monotone, the energy stolen from him.

Ty didn't even look back at him, but Magnus could tell it was trying him not to. "We don't know that we would have to use necromancy yet."

"And if it was, would you do it?" Magnus asked sharply. "Would you rip another hole in the fabric of life and shoulder an even higher consequence, even if others might suffer?"

Ty shrunk inwards, his eyes glanced down to his hands. "You don't know that anyone else would be harmed."

"And neither do you," Magnus said.

"You would never forgive yourself," Kit was practically whispering to him. "Then I wouldn't forgive myself for doing that to you."

Ty finally looked up at him with shining eyes like quicksilver..

Magnus thought he would give up.

But then-

"I won't give up yet, not before we haven't even tried," he no longer was looking at Kit like he was searching for an answer, but like he had found a path he would die on.

Magnus had felt the dismay in his own heart. He didn't believe that the two of them wouldn't find their way back to each other eventually. Something Jem had always said was that life had a way of bringing back what you had lost. Magnus didn't know that he fully believed that, but it was hard not to when he thought of Jem and Tessa.

And with that suspicion he had, Magnus had also feared that if Tiberius would be made to pay for what he did, it would wait until he found Kit.

"Please," Ty first said to Kit before turning back to Magnus. "Please, there must be something you can do to give us time."

Magnus looked at Ty's ferious determination and then looked to Kit. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

It would appear that he never did learn to refuse Tiberius of anything.

He looked at the two of them together and remembered when he found them desperately fighting for their lives at the Shadow Market. The boy was practically Julian Blackthorn's son rather than his little brother, he had given so much of his life to protect him. Magnus didn't know him well but he was not a stranger either.

He knew he had an extraordinary sharp mind with a kind heart, one with more love to give than many would ever guess. He also apparently had an iron will.

And then there was Kit, the boy who became Tessa and Jem's son.

Magnus knew him a little better, even more so he knew how much he meant to his dear friends. Their lost son they had taken into their home and done their best to shower them with as much love as they possibly could. They had been heartbroken when he went missing, they worked tirelessly to find him, but with another small child to look after it wasn't easy.

But here they were returned from the dead, and Magnus found he couldn't refuse this new determined generation of Shadowhunters, either.

It would seem that if he lived a million years he would still keep making the same mistakes he always did, but Alec would remind him that was what made him him after all.

He found that after all this time he still wanted to have hope in small and big miracles, and in the people around him.

He stood up, waving his hand he made a bushel of special herbs appear and weaved them together with magic. Hovering above them was a newly made wreath. He plucked it from the air and with the last bit of magic, he broke it in half and handed a piece to them both.

"This should temporarily dampen the effects of the curse, think of it as if it is hiding you from death as long as it is on you. But it will not last, and once the flowers wither the effects will be even stronger while you two are together." He looked hard at the two of them. "When your time is up no matter what happens you _must_ separate, do you understand?"

"I understand," Ty said, but it was Kit that Magnus was waiting to answer.

He met his gaze, all blue fire and raging storms. "I know," he said firmly.

 _That will have to be good enough,_ Magnus thought, rising to his feet.

He walked over to the entrance of the apartment where there was enough space before raising his arms wide and summoning a portal.

A swirling blue vortex came to life in front of them, a familiar kitchen floated through wavering surface.

"Now it is time for you two to go home."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit ran his fingers along the counter, collecting an inch of dust as he went. He was in the basement of an old parliament building that had been out of use for ages and glamoured for Downworlder use. Still, despite the decrepit appearance it had to the streets of London, he hardly suspected it would be coated with this much grime on the inside.

The whole place had an air of old wealth that had long since run dry. The upstairs had luxurious old couches and lounges with bed bugs and mysterious stains, while the walls were decorated with beautiful old yellowing wallpaper and tapestries that hid termites.

Downstairs had no pretense of past wealth, it was just a cold basement with little air filtering through with another layer of dust that danced in the light that poured through the vents.

There was a makeshift laboratory that more resembles an old sorcerers study then lab. There was almbelics and test tubes with finely ground powder in several mortar and pestles. The most disturbing was the bloody magic circles and the "specimens" kept in cages.

Kit read a label for one of the grounded powders. Amused, he scooped some of the powder on his fingers and sniffed it. "You know, when someone claims they're selling 'dragons blood' it's usually just incense." He turned to the vampire looming in the middle of the room. "You know dragons are extinct, don't you?"

The man had long dark hair with heavy lidded eyes, and a scowl in place that flashed his fangs he was failing to hide. "I showed you what you wanted to see, it's time we leave."

He smiled at the vampire's obvious resentment. "I wanted to see all your dirty little secrets for myself. Now that I'm here I'll see what else I can dig up about you." Kit was calling the shots now, and he was relishing every last minute of it.

With no Johnny to force him into the back seat, or Endarkened to hunt him down, he was going to show the world what he could do, and he would take whatever he wanted, live however he wanted.

"I won't keep tolerating this mistreatment. This isn't a mutual beneficiary, it is a shake down!" He snarled.

Kit just turned casually back around to the blood vials he was inspecting. "I'm glad you finally understand, and you will continue our agreement and pass on intel for me to Pandemonium. If you don't your secret will be leaked to the Shadowhunters."

"You can't leak anything if I kill you, you arrogant boy," he started.

Kit tossed his head back and laughed. "You think I'm the only one who knows? What, did you think, you met an untimely death in Thule to some demon?"

His features froze completely.

"If you want to know who really did you in, I can tell you. I can even tell you their secrets." Kit flew high on the lie, and he would aim to soar even higher if he could, because he knew he would dig up everyone's secrets for himself eventually.

There was a loud creak as someone opened the hatch to the trapdoor above them. A young man jumped into the basement entering into a low crouch, one he was not so willing to get out of when he noticed Kit's company.

Before the vampire could lurch and attack Kit stopped him.

"Don't worry, Afumati, he's with me."

Warily, the young werewolf straightened up and walked towards Kit, his eyes staying on the vampire as he went.

Kit didn't blame him, Zen had a run of bad luck with vampires, and werewolves, and well everything.

He leaned his elbows on the counter, and tilted his chin up invitingly, pleased to see him. "Well? You look like you got something to tell me."

He watched his green eyes focus back on him, and Kit instantly felt gratified. His eyes were interesting, with gold circling around the edges almost like a ring.

"They have come looking for you at the market, Jace Herondale and a man named James Carstairs. I've heard of him, everyone at the markets has. They say he was once a Silent Brother named Zachariah, and today he was even wearing the robes."

"So he was a Silent Brother once," he wondered out loud, casting a glance at Abel who looked uncomfortable at the mention, and smiled. "Perfect. What else?"

Zen shrugged stiffly, like most of his movements he forced himself to be contained. "I told them about the Riders and he said if I learned anything to let him know and that he would be around."

James Carstairs was married to Tessa Gray, this worlds Kit's adoptive parents. Kit decided this likely meant they lived somewhere in England, after all, if he would be 'around'.

Zen leaned in close, and Kit caught the scent of clovers and fresh meat. It wasn't the most pleasant of scents to have but Kit welcomed his advance all the same. "They also talked to Mother Hawthorn, they thought I couldn't hear but well.." he pointed at his ears. He had great hearing when he focused, better than a typical werewolf, even. "She told them that the Riders have killed this worlds Kit, and she told them about you."

He looked at Kit anxiously.

He answered this by reaching his hand up to stroke his jawline. "I think you need to shave again," he whispered.

Zen flushed, his eyes glancing back to Abel still standing around like he almost wished he would spontaneously combust into flames to spare him from watching them.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Hell if I know, I've been trying to keep my distance from the Riders. But if they had, all the better for me. I would just have to kill him anyway if he were alive. But this is exactly the opportunity I was hoping for, now there's a fresh wound I can exploit."

Kit was forging his own path now, he was determined to thrive here instead of wasting away like he would in Thule. He would live the life he _should_ have been living here, before the Shadowhunters made him into some kind of pet. But first he needed to gain insurance. There were people who wanted him dead, and he needed to know why, and he needed information to protect himself.

"Should we really be talking about this in front of him?" Zen jerked his head towards Abel.

Abel sneered "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me when you stand in my lab, mutt. Do tell me though, since you are here, does a werewolf who has inflicted with _yin fin_ blood also run silver? I wouldn't mind testing it."

Zen turned almost as white as the drug he had once taken. "And I wouldn't be one to jump to judgment if I were in your place, not while I stand in a dungeon meant to test tampered blood on other vampires," his voice shook with barely controlled rage.

He was right, Abel Afumati was inspired to start testing blood with strange properties on other vampires and any other downworlder he could get his hands on after Valentine Morgenstern's own experiments.

The whole thing was pretty deranged, and Kit couldn't respect anything done in or for inspiration of a Shadowhunter, especially a Morgenstern. Still, Kit didn't need to. That was never the point of what his father did, or what he trained Kit to do.

Kit walked over to cage where a cornish pixie laid languishing inside, it's wings barely beating and it's eyes glazed over. "It would be one thing if they _did_ anything, but shooting up incense and calling it an _experiment_ doesn't make it science." He picked up the syringe he must have been using to inject the pixie. It was filled with what looked like highly diluted blood, but what dripped from the needle was transparent.

He tried to hand it to Zen, but he seemed reluctant to take it.

There was a flash of annoyance as he tried to force him to take it. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted, wasn't it? Take it." He said in a low voice.

He had a moment of resolve as he took it from him.

Conning people was all about pretending to give people what they thought they wanted, and what Zen thought he wanted was to be cured of his ignorance. He had been any other mundane before he became victim to a random werewolf attack. The first change was hard on him, he got himself expelled from school, and when he was close to turning he struck down his own mother before his father struck him down instead, and kicked him out.

Not knowing what was happening to him, he fell into the first group of werewolves he found, and they were not exactly the kind mentor type. Turned out most of the gang purposely turned so they could increase their gang activity and take down anyone stupid enough to challenge them or their turff. They refused to teach him much, and used it to force him to do their bidding. They got their hands on _yin fin_ , coercing him to take it to make them stronger.

Eventually he made it out somehow and even kicked the drug habit, only to become the new puppet of some vampires that sacked the old _Praetor Lupus_ headquarters and used it to deceive him. Apparently, their old leader was killed in a werewolf attack and they were going on a rampage.

Zen resented, and was afraid of his past; convinced that if he didn't learn the underbelly of Downworld he would keep falling victim to it.

"If this bothers you, then you better adapt quick. There is a lot worse in Downworld." Kit warned. Didn't he realize he would just get himself killed if he wasn't willing to do it first? The worst part of it was that it might even be Kit that ended up pulling the trigger, and it made him angry.

Zen shook his head, his shaggy hair falling over his forehead. "You're a dangerous man, Kit, far too dangerous for me," he tried to smile at him.

Kit leaned in close again until his breath was in Zen's ear. "But that's exactly why you like me."

His body shivered and his pupils dilated like an addicts as he turned his face to better take Kit in.

Zen thought what he wanted was to overcome his ignorance, but what he really needed was a new addiction.

And Kit was more than happy to play the part, for now.

Kit left him standing there, hanging on for more, as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Abel.

"You want to benefit something from me? Here, tell your club about this." The vampire looked unimpressed until he opened the envelope and read the contents. "Yes, yes I think this will do for now." Engrossed with the new information in his hands, he turned around still looking at the letter, and began walking towards the trap door without a second thought for them.

"And when you come back," Kit started after him, "I want information on what exactly Pandemonium is doing with all those summoning circles they've commissioned."

Abel froze, then turned his head slightly and nodded.

Soon he would have it all, and never have to live in fear of anyone. He would climb the ranks of Pandemonium without anyone even knowing he was a member, he would gain information and insurance on anyone that might pose a threat.

Zen was willing to help when it came to listening for information, but the extent he would go to help Kit was extremely limited, he knew. Eventually Zen would probably become more of a liability than an asset, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He already knew he would have to work quickly to make some other alliances to turn on Afumati before he did it first, but there was too much he could still get out of him.

And then there was the other side of the coin, the Shadowhunters who had taken him in under the guise of kindness.

He had no doubt what kind of 'life' they gave him under the strict laws of the Clave, the same Clave that had abandoned his family. They all thought they were better than him, they were probably patting themselves on the back for saving the poor lost Shadowhunter from the terrible Downworld. They thought they had taken him to where he belonged, but they had no idea where he belonged.

How could they when even he didn't even know sometimes?

He kept his face turned away from Zen as a bitter smile spread across his face when he thought of them. He snaked his hand into his pocket, and closed his hand around the familiar locket he kept on him.

He would make them regret ever forgetting who he was, and more importantly making himself forget.

It's about time we got that twist out of he way, not that it was surprising one, but still! Things are shaking up again as things have definitely just got alot worse for everyone..but wait theres more!


	20. Your Bitter Sweet Taste

Green light swirled to life in the middle of the vibrantly colored living room. Kit's heart seemed to slow down to the steady beat of the glowing lights. Just past the slim screen of magic he could see the foyer of the L.A. Institute, the depiction angel against the marble floor, the uncomfortable chairs, all of it familiar like a dream he had held onto for far too long. It sent an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach that had nothing to do with his usual uneasiness of portal travel.

He was going back..

Back to his home, back to the Blackthorns.

Ty didn't have the same reservations as he took a willing step forward while Kit found his feet dragging behind, weighed down by some invisible burden of past mistakes.

Ty hesitated when he reached the portal, turning his head to look back at Kit. "Your coming, right?"

Kit was hit with more nostalgia as he remembered a younger Ty standing next to a portal and asking for assurance that Kit wouldn't be left behind. It wasn't something that probably didn't need to be said, but as soon as it had been spoken out loud Kit was filled with a sudden doubt himself, and the overwhelming gratitude that someone wouldn't forget him.

That was the first time his heart clenched with a silent whisper that's said " _never leave him, never leave him."_

He was unprepared for the cascade of emotions that tumbled afterwards from remembering that, now that they knew they would both be better off if he did leave.

Magnus gaze flicked to Kit's and he knew what he must be thinking.

"Don't tell Jem and Tessa I'm back yet. I just..I need some time before I can see them again," he felt ashamed to even ask, but he didn't know how to face them and explain what he promised to do in Lyonesse, especially with everything happening with Ty.

Magnus frowned, his cat eyes shifted as he gave him a hard look. "It is a very cruel thing for you to do, to allow them another day of pain believing that you are dead," he said gravely.

Kit looked at Ty's hands that moved like butterflies at his side instead of meeting Magnus gaze. "I know that. I _do,_ but if they find out they will come to see me, and I can't right now."

Magnus paused before finally agreeing, "I will let them know plans have changed regarding the ceremony."

Satisfied with the conversation, Ty started to head first into the portal and let it take him away.

Kit was gripped with the usual fears about Ty disappearing, but he couldn't stand there while Magnus judged him, and with a deep breath, headed to the one place he had sworn to himself he would never return to.

8888888888

They hit the marble hard, Kit bumping right into Ty, who was trying to right himself. Familiar black and white marble depicting the Angel Raziel sprawled before them in the dark light of the Institute. The foyer was completely empty, but that didn't last very long as people came sprinting out their rooms and the large staircase to see who it was.

Kit saw as Blackthorns stopped short and stared in astonishment, Kit himself was surprised at how much they had all changed and yet stayed the same.

Mark breathed his little brother's name at almost the same time that Julian started jumping several steps at a time as he bounded down the steps for them. Emma followed his lead while muttering swears under her breath with tears streaming down her face.

Jullian grabbed up his little brother in a tight hug, bearing his face into his shoulder. Emma hit next, startling Kit by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in. Then it was Mark and Cristina trapping Ty against them, who was starting to look increasingly more claustrophobic against them.

"Ty! You're alright! You're alright.." Julian muttered before, " you are alright, aren't you?" he remembered himself, pulling away to get a better look at Ty.

Mark paused for Ty's consent before taking his hand and pulling his arm to his chest as he leaned into his little brother to be forehead to forehead.

Ty leaned forward and closed his eyes, accepting the affection while Emma ruffled Kit's hair and called him a 'hooligan'.

He was already too shocked to react to being pulled into this family reunion when he saw a determined and angry looking Jace storm down the guest wing and making his way right for Kit.

Instinctively, Kit tried to duck out of Emma's arm to get out of the way, but the woman's arm was made out of titanium steel or something.

But when Jace finally got to him, he simply reached in and wrenched him free somehow just to throw him into his own crushing hug.

"You reckless kid." He said in utter relief.

"Jace, your smothering me, let go." He choked out, trying to free himself.

"Not until I crush your bones with my pain so you understand what you put us through."

Kit didn't have time to shake off Jace or the unexpectedness of a warm welcome when someone finally pushed their way over. He didn't so much as see her there as much as he felt her presence behind him.

Jace finally let him go as he struggled to turn around and see Dru staring angrily back at him and Ty.

She had her hands on her hips and angry tears in her eyes.

"I...you two.." She looked over at Ty and her voice broke, throwing her arms around him.

Ty was really doing his best trying to comfort his siblings by letting them pull him into hugs.

Ty enveloped his arms around his sister and gave her a quick squeeze before rapidly detangling her arms, but keeping her hands in his.

"It's okay," Kit could hear him reassuring his sister.

Julian's eyes finally fell on him, keeping them locked there with a blank expression for an uncomfortably long time.

Kit's brain started to panic as he tried to remember if he did anything that made Julian not approve of him, then remembered how he left Ty without explanation and started to go into full panic mode.

But just as Kit was about to open his mouth and say something stupid, Julian broke into a wide smile. What was even more strange was that Kit had seen Julian put on an act for people before, he had an excellent poker face, but this wasn't one of them. This was a genuine smile.

Mark moved to place a meaningful hand on Kit's shoulder. His mismatched eyes searched him.

"I hope you are not here just to repay my brother."

Before Kit could ask what he meant, another scene started to unfurl past them near the stairs.

The area started to thin out as everyone started to give them some space. Ty let the hands of his sister drop as he caught sight of a boy still standing at the foot of the stairs.

Kit realized that the young boy still wearing a beanie in his pajamas, must be Tavvy.

"Tavvy, you've gotten taller," Ty said in surprise, like it was the first thing that hit him when he saw him. Kit wouldn't be surprised, Tavvy had to be only ten or eleven, but he already looked like a thirteen year old.

Tavvy's face screwed up in a desperate attempt to stop himself from crying before giving up and rushing over to Ty, grabbing him by the waist.

Ty looked around bewildered at everyone who stared back with affection. Awkwardly, he placed his hand on Tavvy's head as he let out a loud sob.

It was a perfect movie ending, even Kit started to look around before remembering that Tessa and Jem wouldn't be here.

He stifled the brief flash of disappointment by reminding himself he would only be bringing them more trouble.

He couldn't feel too alone though as Jace gripped his shoulders almost protectively.

"You know I'm dragging you back to N.Y. to prove to everyone that you are actually alive, and I didn't have a melt down from stress and grief."

Kit was still reeling from the fact that everyone seemed glad to see him that he asked, "What, people missed me?" He tried to play it off sarcastically, but didn't quite get the edge right.

"Just because Clary pretends she's had enough of Herondales because of me, doesn't mean she actually wants us to go extinct. But, I'll admit, I think it's mostly Simon that misses you. He's pretty depressed that the two of you can't gang up on me anymore."

Kit nodded as a smile started to slide into place. "I thought we might give you a handicap next time. You know, to keep it interesting."

Helen and Aline stumbled into the scene late.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Helen asked in alarm, while she spilled down the staircase with Aline.

"It's four in the morning, people! Do you guys have a death wish?" She shouted, her eyes almost blurred shut from sleep until she caught sight of Ty, her eyes were wide awake when she grabbed Helen's arm.

"Helen, Helen!" She shook her wife slightly to get her attention.

She clasped a hand to her mouth when she saw her brother.

"Hello, Helen, Aline," Ty acknowledged.

"By the Angel, Ty!" She shouted, sprinting over to her brother.

Aline's surprise turned into irritation as she wagged her finger at him. "Don't you 'hello' us! You were gone for a year! A year, Tiberius!"

A few new faces were starting to peek their heads around the corner to get a look at what was going on. Kit wasn't surprised they had woken everyone up, what he was surprised about was that there were people to be woken up besides the Blackthorns.

A man with a mad look of curiosity on his face, took a few steps into the foyer.

Kit noticed the scar that ran along his jawline, and could have sworn he had seen him before.

"Jude Aldertree," Ty recognized, immediately setting Kit back that little office room in the subway station where he had met him, and how hard he had bashed the man's skull into the concrete.

Kit was about to make his way over to Ty, when Ty had another realization.

"Are there other people from Thule here as well?" He spun around and asked.

Everyone was deadly quiet, and with his own sinking realization and Kit knew why.

Julian pushed his way to his little brother and very calmly said, "Livvy is here, but she hasn't been herself." He started, but Ty was already bounding down the hall with purpose before he could continue.

Julian, gave a meaningful look to Emma who immediately started whispering for the others to let them go.

But Dru was already running after them, and Kit followed on her heels, vaguely wondering if anyone would try to stop him.

Jace let him slip easily way when he started to pull away from him. He kept his eyes in front, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes, but was still surprised when he was met with no resistance, even from Emma.

Somehow Ty knew where to find Livvy as if propelled by some connection. They looped down the hall where the infirmary was. Ty yanked the door and they quickly filled in after him.

Julian froze at the entry, holding his arms out to stop him and Dru.

There were the usual medical supplies you could expect from an infirmary, with medicine cabinets and metal tables with sterile equipment. The same infirmary Kit remembered except it looked well used with medicine being left out and unmade beds that looked like people had just gotten up from.

Livvy was sitting in one of those beds with the covers pulled up to her waist with her arms slung around her brother's neck. It was shocking to see how much older she was then the transparent ghost she became in this world. She was taller, her face more angled, and scars ran down her face.

Her eyes were wide open and shining brightly as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm back Ty, I'm back," She said in wonderment.

"It's _you_ isn't it? I knew it was you," Ty's voice shook.

Kit was hit by the words and felt his reality cracking as the situation sunk in. He was completely certain beyond reason that this was their Livvy talking in the Livvy from Thule's body.

Julian could also tell that something was wrong. "Ty? Livvy? What's wrong?"

Ty gently pulled away from his sister who shared in his guilty look they gave their brother.

Dru was too stunned to speak, and everything in Kit's head spun, another hourglass tipped on it's head.

The entire room paused with hesitancy, and waited.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime made his way as the sun was setting at Old Town Pasadena where the Los Angeles Shadow Market was held. He didn't get far into the market before realizing something was off.

He wasn't an expert in Shadow Markets but he had been to the one in NY and Mexico City a few times, and none of them felt this off before.

The dazzling colors and flamboyant displays of magic and wonder that usually swept the place to draw attention and sell their goods was almost non existent. The vendors all seemed subdued, limiting their space to behind the stalls as they hungirly watched the few patrons quietly stalk their wares. The werewolves and vampires looked agitated while the Faeries fluttered behind their floral pavilions casting reproachful gazes as people scuttled past.

Not only did Jaime find it bizarre, but a cold chill ran down his spine as he entered the market warning him of danger.

He didn't waste any time darting over to the vined pavillion before anyone really noticed his presence. The tent had layers of curtains and fabric to give it the illusion of a large tent with many rooms. He ducked under the first curtain to find himself in a room covered with a rich red material. Beneath his feet was an intricately woven carpet that when Jaime looked at it through his peripheral vision he could see the material move and come to life. There was a single small table with a bowl made out of a crystal material that held a clear liquid.

Standing there staring at him with a stony expression was a single Peri. She was only as tall as a child but her features made her unmistakenly a woman. She was beautiful with lush full lips and a heart shaped face, and her skin glimmered with a variety of colors.

"I need your services," Jaime said bluntly.

Her lips curled into a sneer. "That is no way to proposition a lady, even if you do intend to pay for her. I suppose you will be expecting half price because of good looks and my Faerie blood."

"Wait, really?" He asked, dumbfounded, before remembering himself and hastily waving away her suggestion. "No, that's not what I meant, your _magical_ services."

She tilted her head but her expression of mockery remained the same. "There is a changeling in the next room who could perform those services if your looking for a lover to wear a specific face."

"No, no! You know what I mean!" He waved a finger at her accusingly.

She pursed her lips and threw her head back pretending it was a stoic display of professionalism.

"State your business then, and be quick about it. Shadowhunters are no longer welcomed here." She warned.

"Oh, very brave of you then," Jaime said, sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed. "Some of us remember what it's like to be refused services, and exempt from public places like they were vermin."

Jaime didn't have anything to say to that, and instead nodded. "I've been cursed, and it's getting worse. I need to know how to break it."

"I suppose others find you as charming as I do," she said without smiling.

Jaime was unamused, "I'll proudly have you know that I was drugged because of how charming some people find me, which is what lead to me pissing someone off so much that they cursed me." He said that, but he didn't know if Fiacha had really found him irresistable or just a new exotic plaything.

She held out a hand to take his arm.

He briefly debated if this was a good decision, after all the last time his arm was examined by a Faerie, she cursed him. Jaime glanced at the bowl as he extended his arm, for just the flash of a second he could have sworn he saw a dark figure rising at the bottom of the clear liquid. Her small fingers touched his skin to pull it closer, but almost as soon as she made contact with his skin did she yank her hand back as if she had been shocked.

"What is it?" He asked, anxiously.

"I see," she stared at his arm thoughtfully. "You are indeed infested with a curse, and a very malevolent one at that."

"How do I break it," Jaime spoke too eagerly, borderlining on aggressive.

She gave him a slightly affronted look but otherwise ignored him. "Curses like these are not broken with charms or spells. There is only one way to break it, and only you can find out what that is."

He swore in spanish at the non answer, and from the look she gave him he was pretty sure she understood it. "What about Pandemonium? Their symbol was the headed serpent eating its tail, wasn't it?" he pressed his fingers to his temples in frustration.

"The Club?" Her face broke into surprise. "There are a few dance clubs, and a few bars in their name."

"But it wasn't always, it was an occult society dabbling in some dangerous experiments," He pressed.

Her face darkened, along with her skin, changing from bright shimmering red and gold to somber blues. "That was a long time ago. From all that I have seen the remaining creditors have rebranded it for Downworlder use. If a secret society does exist, it is very well hidden."

That didn't convince him of anything, he couldn't be sure that the man he saw was a mundane but he knew without a doubt he was wearing their sigil. Why else would a club franchise be investing in the Cohort?

Jaime was about to complain about how that was actually no help, and he had wasted a trip down here when heard angry voices outside.

She looked at the tent where the figures were growing more visible as they drew nearer. "It would appear you are not very good at clinging to the shadows, Shadowhunter."

"What do you want as payment?" He asked quickly, hoping it wouldn't be anything he didn't have time to argue about.

She turned to look at him hard in the face, her eyes were a dull lifeless color unlike her skin but it caught his attention all the same. "Win," she said.

He wanted to ask what she meant, but he didn't have time, and instead answering her he bolted through the other side of the pavilion.

As he was greeted by the evening air again he caught a brief glimpse of black robes and pale white skin before he was forced to hit the ground by an invisible force. His head smacked hard against the concrete and knew nothing else.

8888888888888888888888888888

Muted screams roared in Ash's ears. No matter how desperately he wanted to speak a command and undo what he had wrought, he could not. His mouth was as tightly closed as it had been when he walked this path in the waking world. His body moved without his volition, puppertered by some unknown force. The edges around the Hall of the Disquieted blackened and blurred like charred parchment. The faces around him distorted and changed to become horrifically disfigured gaping mouths as he was forced to watch on.

Suddenly it was him that was standing above Elsif's body, with blood marring his hands and Phaesphoros at his side with scarlet painted stars. Desperately he fought to strain his head to turn and find Jace. Finally, he found him locked in the cage the prisoners had been stowed in. His blank stare and composed posture as he watched Ash hardened his heart.

No, not Jace, _Janus._

Janus was who he became when he gave up trying to recover who he was, and the person Ash had always admired above anyone else.

Indistinguishable anger at himself, Janus, or his father surged through him, pumping like lead through his veins.

The lights went out in the room, and his skin started to tear and burn as his wings pierced through like a dark promise of swift vengeance. They curled above him spreading wider and wider until they expanded the hall, letting black feathers rain down on them all.

Something else dripped from his wings as well, a black liquid like ichor clung to his feathers hissing and scorching all that it touched around him.

The dream began to burn apart as flames erupted from the ichor around them and began tearing apart the memory. As the smoke rose and Ash's hatred began to simmer in favor of a fear that he may burn here along with everyone else, his eyes wildly sought Janus.

Maybe because of habit, or some last desperate hope that he would see concern there, but instead when he looked into the blank mirrors he stared at him with, Ash didn't see his own green eyes staring back.

He saw a flat stare as cold and black as a sharks.

8888888

Ash's wings almost propelled him out of his bed in his panic. The black feathers clung to his skin from sweat while his wings were beating with anxiety. Ash wiped the sweat from his brow, and tried to steady himself. It was dark all around him, only the brightest of stars shined through his curtains. There was no one in the room with him, but he caught the sound of sharp whisper, his head turning to look for the culprit only to find the stairs leading to the Black Volume.

An involuntary shiver ran down his back as he imagined the book calling to him. He felt the closeness of it crawl under his skin, his eyes watched almost expecting it to spread it's magic to find him sitting there.

There was no intruder waiting to use him or shadowy figures threatening to take him, just himself.

And that was the worst thing of all.

He let Dru go when she had been _right_ , throwing away his one chance at knowing anything else than this. Janus had betrayed him, and he betrayed Elsif, and himself.

It had been easy, maybe even necessary to be complacent when things were out of his control. But somewhere along the line he had surrendered it without any intention or plan to regain it.

What propelled him out of bed and to the door now wasn't fear of what he might become like in his dream, it was one intention only.

To take back what was his, and if he burned it all down, if he failed at everything else, then so be it.

Determination settled inside himself as he felt the door close behind the chamber of the place he chose to lay his head with his mistakes. He had made himself a promise when he came back, and if he had no one else who cared for him, then he had no obligation other than to himself.

His mind was set on what to do next and it wasn't long until the palace brought him to where he wanted to go.

The Scrying Glass of Faerie.

The room was empty, and no guard in sight at this hour as he climbed the steps to the dias.

The golden bowl glinted with the reflections of the crystals hanging above it like starlight swords.

As he gazed into the bowl, the large crystal that hung just above it dripped a single droplet that fell into the bowl and magically filled it.

Ash closed his mind to focus on one thing alone, Janus.

The water rippled, revealing a familiar blonde wearing a dark hooded robe. His image blew up, filling the bowl with it, and Ash leaned in closer in his eagerness.

He didn't recognize where he was, so he had to assume he must be in Idris.

"I want what I was promised. I delivered you the plans as you wanted, and I will enforce it if I'm able to act in my own self interest when the time comes," Janus was saying to someone Ash couldn't see.

Suddenly, another voice spoke and Ash was able to recognize him as he appeared at Janus shoulder. "Don't worry, _Janus,_ I will more than happily take the cup in your place. Besides, I will work better with our comrades seeing as how I'm not a shell of their former enemy." Manuel said.

Someone started to speak, and the two of them turned to listen. But just as the voice spoke the water roiled and turned black, cutting away his connection to whatever they were scheming.

"No! Come back!" Ash demanded, slamming his hands on the plinth that held the bowl.

"Go back! Show me Janus, show me Jace!" He tried to command it.

Surprisingly, the water cleared, the inky blackness turned to dark clouds until it evaporated from the water completely. Janus was back, but it wasn't the Janus he had just seen in a dark hood with empty eyes.

He was smiling, and it reached his eyes, lighting him like gold.

Ash was drawn to the image only to realize this wasn't Janus at all but Jace, the one from this world, the one he had written to for years in his codex. His runes were still black and fresh on his skin, Ash could even hear him make a joke to someone, and laughing at their response.

He was completely whole, what was more, he was _happy_ in a way he had never been with Ash. He pulled someone into a headlock, a blonde boy with flashing blue eyes, and with a jolt Ash recognized him.

He was Dru's friend, Christopher Herondale, the Last Heir, and Jace wasn't just teasing him, he was _hugging him._

They resembled each other so much that Ash was forced to remember that they were related. Jace almost clinged to him, keeping him in place and even though the boy looked annoyed, Ash detected with jealousy that the way Jace was keeping the younger Herondale to him was almost protective.

Because they were family, Ash thought bitterly.

A profound ache of loneliness caused him to dispel the image. He had always in the back of his mind wondered what Jace was like before Sebastian, especially after he met Dru. But now he had finally seen it for himself, and the bonds he had made that he couldn't make with Ash made him wish he could unsee it.

"Having trouble sleeping, my lord?"

Ash spun around, keeping his back to the plinth as if he was protecting his most hidden desires from being spied on.

"Nealon, what are you doing here?" Ash demanded in alarm. It was perhaps the last person he wanted to see tonight, Elsif's former brother in arms.

He wore light and flowing clothing and his dark hair was tied back with a jeweled ornament.

He had served with Elsif together as Seelie warriors outside the palace.

"I sensed your mind was troubled, I was curious," he answered quietly.

Ash felt himself on guard now. Nealon was part djinn, they were exceptionally rare and could see people's hearts and desires. He knew not all djinn were malevolent, most became that way because they are tricked into servitude inside enchanted objects and become resentful towards their 'masters'.

Still, he had always been terrified of revealing too much of himself, of displaying too much emotion. That was how people began to control you, how they used you for their own benefit.

"It is beyond your station to be concerning yourself with me," Ash said cooly.

Nealon didn't say anything at first but contemplated. Ash knew he had the tendency to be sparse with his words. He had almost a sleepy disposition and may wait to respond to a question until it pleased him.

"In truth, my mind is also uneasy," sorrow leaked into his words as he finally responded.

Ash felt the wind taken out of him. "It won't be for nothing, I can assure you of that," was all he said because he couldn't bare to elaborate any further on Elsif.

Nealon closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "He fulfilled his obligation to Faerie, perhaps by saving you." He opened his eyes, and suddenly his gaze was intense as he looked at Ash. "Or perhaps it was by finally showing you the truth of your situation."

Ash new then that he was seeing right through him to the heart of things, maybe even Elsif had been far more perceptive than he ever gave him credit for.

He turned his back to the other Faerie, in a vain attempt to shield himself. "I told you, you are acting beyond your station. Leave."

Nealon still sounded half asleep as he sighed, "I'm not done speaking to you, my prince," he said, in his continuing effort to defy him.

Ash drew himself up to his full height and strode down the dias to him. The anger on his face was only half falsified as attempted to persuade him to leave without resorting to his power, letting his presence do the rest of the work for him. "That wasn't a suggestion I gave you," he said, deadly quiet.

But Nealon was unaffected as Ash feared he was. "Do not let them turn you into a puppet king," he warned.

He was taken aback by this, his facade slipping and shoulders relaxed. "I won't."

He seemed pleased enough with that answer, "I just had to say my peace." He started to leave but curiosity got the better of Ash.

"Can you… Can you really grant wishes?" Ash asked him before he could leave.

Nealon paused, frowning. Ash was pretty sure he had just gravelly insulted him, after all djinn's were rare for a reason.

"I can, but I do not grant the few wishes I have to humans," he answered.

"Of course not," Ash clipped, letting a chill wash over his words. No one ever recognized him as equally Faerie or Shadowhunter, but seen as lacking. The only half people tended to ever see was the half they despised.

After a long moment, Ash was about to demand to know why he was still standing there in his irritation when he walked back over to him.

"But I will make an exception for you," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Ash was on edge at the sudden change of heart immediately.

He took another pause and deep breath before answering. "Because you could have easily forced me to give it to you as many with less capabilities have done to my kind in the past, and with less reason. Magic such as this works best when freely given, though not without its drawbacks."

"You would really give me a wish?" He asked in astonishment. It was true that he had not intended to force the wish from him, although a part of himself chastised himself for not taking the opportunity to do what he needed. But for whatever reason, he stayed his tongue.

"I will not grant it yet, because I can sense your heart is too conflicted to know what it wants yet." He cupped his hands together and when he opened them up a delicately woven ring laid in his palm.

Ash took the ring and slipped it onto his finger, admiring the magic that crafted it. Thin bands of gold wove around the black base, and in the middle there was a small cluster of dark jewels that looked like a constellation.

"You can see a small latch by the pattern of jewels," Nealon pointed out. "When you are ready to make your wish just flip the latch."

Ash stared at it, his heart was beating with possibilities, but Nealon was right, all magic came with a cost.

He knew that better than anyone.

"You have one wish, choose wisely."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy looked to her twin before tearfully telling Julian it was her, she was back.

Julian's face was heartbreak in itself as he swept his little sister in his arms, and for a moment he didn't ask any questions. But that couldn't last forever, the situation was too bizarre to not have questions.

And it was Ty that answered him. "I tried to resurrect her at Lake Lynn years ago, but it only brought back her spirit."

"With Kit, when we were all paying attention to other things." Julian said bleakely

Kit couldn't tell if he sounded remorseful or reproachful, but all he knew was that he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the wall he was leaning on.

"No, Kit tried to stop me," Ty corrected, allowing Kit to continue as a passive observer "But I did it anyway."

"Did you know too?" Julian asked Dru, and this time there was no mistaking the misery in his voice.

Dru looked timidly down at her feet. "Not until afterwards."

Julian looked back at Livvy. He looked confused and profoundly sad. It was a rare moment, Kit figured, that Julian didn't bother to put up any facades for his siblings. Maybe he couldn't right now, Kit could only imagine how exhausting and emotionally taxing it would be to regain two of his children he thought he had lost in one day.

Kit was having a difficult enough time trying to figure out his own emotions.

Julian looked completely miserable as he asked Ty, "but how did you do it without a Warlock to help you?"

Ty was hesitant to answer, and when he did speak it was Kit's direction he was looking. "We got the ingredients at the Shadow Market, the only hard part was finding a power source. I made a deal with a Warlock Athean Old in exchange for one, but it was corrupted."

The Old Man, Kit thought bitterly, he should have known. And he was certain that he had known the power source he gave Ty wouldn't work.

He thought back to that day and recalled how the Old Man always held a grudge. This wasn't an accident, it was to get back at him.

His hands shook, he should never have let Ty talk to him alone.

Anger blinded him as he thought of this, for a moment all he could think was getting his hands on him. He didn't get to kill Malcom for what he did to his father, but Kit didn't see a way Old could live if their paths ever crossed again.

his mind was caught up in regret and how much he wished he could run into him again and get his revenge for Ty, that he almost didn't hear Julian's next question.

"But is this going to last?" Julian asked.

"We don't know. Livvy's spirit has been like a vague imprint, I would estimate since Livvy from Thule came here. Her spirit must have been pulled to her body but since she is tied to me she couldn't fully occupy her body until we came back."

"So, when you leave she might be pulled out of her body again?" Dru looked reluctant to ask.

Livvy put a hand over her chest, as if to feel where her soul was residing. "I don't know, I feel...contained, almost whole."

"It might not be as easy once your soul has found another vessel to be extracted again," Ty concluded. He had a way of speaking that made him sound almost detached, except the way he hovered over his sister told a different story.

"Well that's good, because I have things to tell you," Dru said almost shyly.

Livvy beamed at her. "I know, me too. It's been so hard to watch you guys without being able to say anything."

Julian took his sister's hands. "I'm so sorry, to the both of you," he addressed both of the twins.

Dru made to stand closer to the bed to hug her sister and Kit decided now was the time to meld into the background and leave.

It was disgusting that he felt enormous dread at seeing her alive again. He hated himself, and he definitely didn't belong in this room with this family.

He slid out the doors without anyone taking notice, neither Dru or even Ty looked over as they fixated on Livvy.

Kit was a sinking ship as he laboured down the hallway, trying not to sink to his knees by everything trying to pull him down.

He should probably be happy Livvy was back, he did promise her that they were friends. But all he could hear in his head was Magnus words, ' _Life isn't fair, and neither is death,'_.

He watched Ty hold his sister to him and thought of how absolute Ty had sounded when he argued necromancy could be reversed, he could fix the mistake.

But there wouldn't be any fixing this, Kit could never ask him that. But that didn't mean everything wasn't so _wrong._ And if there really wasn't any chance they could fix this, then Kit was only here to prolong the moment he would have to leave forever.

Another taste of what he had lost, just a new memory to haunt him.

Livvy was wrong, she would have to be the one to stay with Ty, not him.

Blindly, he opened a random door to throw himself into. He had somehow instinctively navigated himself to the weapons room, he almost expected to find Jace marveling over some sword but was surprised to find another familiar figure examining a pair of japanese sais displayed on the wall.

She turned at the sound of the door opening, and Kit knew he missed his opportunity to avoid another awkward encounter that he wasn't at all prepared for.

Mia almost dropped the weapon she had in surprise, clapping her hand to her mouth. "Kit," she breathed.

Kit tried to smile. "I heard you guys all thought we were dead, well surprise. Sorry if that ruins any of your plans for today," he said lamely.

She brought up her hand to wipe the streaks running down her face, Kit was alarmed to notice she was crying.

He didn't deserve that, not from Mia.

He couldn't ignore the guilt anymore for how he had treated her, a distraction he forgot about when he couldn't trick himself anymore. He had lead her own and hadn't even been brave enough to be honest with her, and now he disappeared and during that entire time he was worrying about Dru and Ty and anyone other then Mia while she was here crying for him.

"You and Ty are okay then? Really okay?" She asked, coming to stand a few feet closer to him but stopped herself just short of reaching him. "I just...I can't believe your back,"

Kit swallowed, trying to force himself to act like hearing Ty's name wasn't another cement block being tied to drag him down. "Yeah, he's with Dru and his family right now."

A question flickered across her face, probably wondering why he wasn't with Jace then, but she didn't mention it. "You don't look like everything is okay," She said gently.

"When did you come back to L.A.?" He asked to avoid the question.

She let out aloud sniff before laughing. "You come in here like it's no big deal that you were missing for over a year and the first thing you ask me is when I did I come back from L.A.?"

It was too strange for to just act like he was a big revelation when to him it hadn't been that long since he had last seen her. "That's just the job sometimes, I guess," he offered half heartedly. Everything was weighing to heavily on him to really feel presence, but he didn't have the heart to just brush her off like he always did.

Her eyes drifted to the floor as she smiled wistfully. "That's just like you, always acting like nothing really mattered."

The affection in her voice made his throat tighten.

She seemed to sense and brought herself back to his question. "It was when Dru came back from Faerie. As soon as we heard, and with everything going on, me and Mason left the Academy to join the Conclave here."

"Yeah, that sounds about right…." He trailed of trying to think of what he should say when he noticed a new rune that was very noticeable in the flowing short sleeves of the blue blouse she was wearing.. The parabatai mark shone brightly even in the dim room of the training room like it was her own personal brightness she carried with her now.

"I think congratulations are in order?" He motioned towards her mark.

She noticed and smiled, "It was the best decision of my life, I'm surprised I didn't make it earlier. It's funny I never even thought about us in that way, but when it came up I knew what we were supposed to be."

' _I don't think that's what we're supposed to be.'_

Kit remembered Livvy saying that, and she was right because he had already fallen for Ty, but he wasn't supposed to be her parabatai either, and he couldn't be Ty's. He remembered thinking that the twins were such a perfect unit, never needing anyone else. He guessed that would probably still be true.

"I always thought it would be cool to have one, but I guess I never stayed in one place long enough," he tried to shrug it off.

"I guess that means congratulations aren't in order for you and Ty yet?" She teased but the smile fell off her face at his expression. "I'm kidding, Kit, I was only teasing." She put a light hand on his arm, "I know about you two, it's okay, I promise."

"You know?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded shyly, "me and Mason had our suspicions."

An awkward silence followed. He wasn't sure how to talk about this with someone who wasn't Jaime, and that was only because Jaime would have kicked the shit out of him until he was honest.

Part of him was relieved she knew, that she understood that it wasn't her fault but at the same time it just meant she also knew how badly he had treated her while he was chasing after someone else.

"I'm really sorry, Mia, I really am. I didn't mean for things to happen like they did, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

She shifted her gaze to the floor. "It really is okay, I knew by the look on your face back then that you didn't expect Ty to come back, and whatever happened must have been really painful. I just wasn't smart enough to take the hint..."

Kit shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, none of it was your fault, and just because I wasn't trying to hurt you doesn't mean that what I did was right either." He told her.

She looked up at him then, looking him straight in the eye, she took a deep breath and said, "You're right. You _did_ hurt me, and you should have been upfront with me about what was going on instead of pretending like everything was fine." There was a small smile on her lips after she finished. "That actually felt pretty good to say," she laughed off her embarrassment.

Kit smiled, "I actually feel a lot better now that you've told me off."

"Really"

"Yes, and I really am sorry," He said again.

This time she gave him a measured look before cracking into another smile. "Apology accepted."

"You know, I feel a bit better having talked to you, thanks Mia. " Kit admitted, going to sit on one of the benches. At least he felt he could put one thing behind him, and he would be pretty glad if Mia would still continue to be his friend after all this.

"Are things not working out for you and Ty?" She asked, and sounded genuinely concerned, joining him on the bench.

He was too tired to have this conversation, really, but he owed it to her not to brush her off, especially seeing how as she thought he had been dead.

"I can't really explain it anymore then things are complicated. I honestly had no idea when I decided to become a Shadowhunter that that would mean everything from now own would be infinitely more complicated because, Shadowhunters. They should start putting that in fine print on the Mortal Cup."

Mia frowned in confusion. "Right, I don't really get all that. Most of it sounds like a rant about something else, but I would argue all relationships are complicated."

"Not like this," he lamented. Despite just having said he was feeling better, now that they were on the topic, he wasn't sure how much of this conversation he could continue.

"If it helps, think about all the other complicated Shadowhunter relationships around you that worked out despite everything," she said thoughtfully.

He understood what she was trying to say. Jace and Clary thought they were siblings and everytime things started to settle down for them, for a while something else would just try to tear them apart. Alec and Magnus were the first Shadowhunter and Downworlder couple to be officially married by the Clave, and Emma and Julian were parabatai before they became giants and almost died.

But he and Ty weren't some great heroes, or two people destined to be together. They stumbled into each other, made mistakes and now they were going to pay for them. This wasn't some fantasy romance, they were just Kit and Ty. Even though he believed Ty could do anything, he knew that he himself couldn't save either of them.

"But unlike those people, I'm pretty sure everyone I meet ends up worse off for it." He sighed, getting up to leave, making his way to the door so he could find some other room to crawl into, and this time hopefully be alone.

He turned to tell her goodbye when she smiled up at him from the bench, her fingers weaving through her brown hair. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

His vision was hazy, fading in and out of focus, his head was pounding, and his wrists were bound tightly behind the chair he was sitting in. All in all, the makings for a pretty good Tuesday, if instead of being tied up in some warlocks tent in a shady Shadow market he was downtown in one of the back rooms of the Thirst with a girl with pink highlights that goes by the name Hot Kink.

He decidedly liked this scenario less.

His surroundings were a misty purple, not helped by the amount of incense burning in the air, fogging his brain and the smoke swirling the images in his head as he tried to focus.

Slowly, he was able to lift his head, ignoring its aching protests as his vision adjusted to the room around him. It was definitely a Warlock's tent. Magical items were on sale from gem stones to tonics. An alchemy station in the corner was even brewing a potion.

Practically hanging out of his chair and slumped over, the first person he saw was a warlock standing just below his eye level. He must have measured no taller than three feet, and with white scales and yellow eyes, Jaime couldn't imagine he's had an easy time blending in with mundane society.

To his left was a tall, thin old man, hunched over as he took stock of the wares.

"I won't welcome you to my Shadow Market, Shadowhunter, seeing as how you've trespassed," the Warlock crossed his arms and said as Jaime roused.

"Last I checked Shadowhunters had a right to investigate any premises that may be breaking Covenant law, and if I'm remembering the Los Angeles Shadow market has a habit of of it." Jaime said through gritted teeth, his head still throbbing.

His yellow eyes narrowed at his answer. "So that is why you're here? To see what you can dig up on Downworlders for your little Clave?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I should, seeing as how bizarre everyone is being, and how the owner apparently likes to ambush and tie up Shadowhunters." Jaime regretted the sincerity of that train of thought as the familiar sharp throbbing in his arm began.

He pointed a scaly finger at him, "This is why I am done tolerating Shadowhunters in my market. It would be easy enough for you to mind your own business and let us take care of our own, but it appears that is beyond comprehension for the Los Angeles Shadowhunters."

"I'm not even from the Enclave here, I'm just staying at the Institute. Whatever grudge you've got has nothing to do with me," Jaime angrily said.

He looked over at his friend who gave him the same amused look back that really irritated Jaime.

"If you are a friend of the Institute you must be a friend of the Blackthorns, in which case I will show you the same kindness I have extended for them." He raised his hand and a green light swirled into existence, pulling in the darkness around them until it had a black center.

The old man turned to watch with amusement, there was hatred that flashed in his eyes before it left when he looked at Jaime's face

Jaime tried to break free of the bind but the magic wouldn't budge.

The man moved more swiftly then Jaime would have thought he could to stand in front of the Warlock.

"Hold," he demanded holding up his hand. "What's your name, boy?"

"What's yours, Rip Van _Wrinkle_?" Jaime threw back, refusing to answer to being called 'boy'.

"Tsk," he spat in distaste, reaching out and grabbing Jaime's wrists, breaking it from the binding.

He examined the family ring on his finger and threw his hand back. "I thought he looked familiar to a boy who bought a few poisoned cross bolts from Rook a few years ago." He said.

Jaime recognized he must be talking about his brother and Kit's father.

He looked back at the Warlock and said, "his brother is a Centurion."

The spell disappeared from his hand as he looked at Jaime in distaste. "It looks like you're more trouble then your worth, Shadowhunter."

Jaime gave a wide grin, "I could have told you that." His grin turned sour when he remembered what he had said of extending the same kindness he had to the Blackthorns. "What have you got against the Blackthorns?"

He held out two fingers, "Mostly, just the two. I would add the strange one's twin to the list but I hear she has already kicked the bucket, along with Rook which leaves me with one less pain in my side."

White rage flashed over Jaime. If he wasn't bound in this chair he would have struck him. "Why don't you tell me your name so I can send them your regards when I leave, I'm sure they would love to hear from you," his voice dripped with contempt.

His lips curled into a smirk. "I only tell those that I _want_ to know my name."

Jaime opened his mouth like he was about to say something but instead flung his free arm across the table with the powders and potions, flinging it in his the Warlocks face.

Liquid, powders and alchemical instruments flew through the air hitting the surprised Warlock and giving Jaime cover.

His bindings broke instantly at the distraction. He bound towards the end of the tent where his weapons belt had been discarded and grabbed Durendal, slashing a hole through the tent, and broke into the evening air.

He made it outside the Shadow Market gate without incident, slowing down to a jog as he walked the streets of The Village. It was early evening, bright shades of pink were still visible past the horizon, the moon just starting to take shape in the sky. He slowed to a stop as something nagged at the back of his head. Wasn't it later than this when he came into the Market?

With a sinking feeling, Jaime flipped open his phone to see how long he had been knocked out for.

It was six o'clock the next day. He had missed the funeral, he had broken his promise to Dru.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It was a long time until Ty was willing to leave Livvy's side. They had been talking for at least three hours, calling for the rest of their family to discuss what was going on.

It didn't slip Ty's notice that Kit had left early on, nor did it surprise him. Kit didn't stay somewhere when he was uncomfortable, and unfortunately Ty had learned that his family had a way of emphasizing his loneliness by just being in their presence.

It was painful, to feel like he was hurting him just by wanting to be with his family. Times like these was something Ty had agonized over in the past at how to reconcile with the two opposing desires of the people he loved.

Eventually, he came to accept that it was something that did not have an absolute answer, but one that took time to develop.

But it was harder now with what Magnus had warned them of. The idea that they were putting each other in peril by being near one another was so hard to comprehend to Ty because it contradicted every bit of evidence that he had come to believe in.

He was _better_ with Kit, and together they could solve anything. They weren't supposed to be apart. He didn't know how to explain it, there was no scientific explanation or piece of evidence he could point to to prove this, but he knew it in his heart all the same.

Ty looked to the scars that lined his sisters face, the scars the other Livvy had gotten from her harsh life in Thule. He wondered if she was there, or if her soul had been kicked out as Ragnor had feared it might.

He didn't know what to expect from a soul attempting to settle in to a new host, if there was the possibility of rejection or going through shock like in organ donors. It was hard to leave her without knowing what could happen next to her.

He felt like he had failed her, he didn't know what to tell her, and if anything happened to her, he knew it would be his fault.

It was only after Dru's insistence that she needed to discuss things with Livvy alone that he was finally conceded to leaving the infirmary. He felt Livvy's anxiousness to speak with her sister again and discuss all the things she wished she could have told her before, and Ty couldn't refuse, just like he couldn't refuse Dru after worrying for so long over her and her safety.

He would have liked to talk to Dru as well about the way he had treated her in the past, but as usual he didn't know what he could say to her beyond the obvious declarations of how he missed her and was proud of her, so he chose to leave and say nothing.

When he left the room he let his back rest against the door for brief moment while he let go of a deep breath, his lungs pushing out air surprisingly shakily.

In part, a huge burden had been taken off of him, his family knew what he had done, and they didn't hate him. He no longer had to keep that a secret from those who mattered most.

But the one thing they couldn't know is how Ty and Kit would suffer for his mistake.

The intake of breath turned sharp, like swallowing shards of ice. The chill that ran through him made it almost impossible to breath.

He had been spared of keeping Livvy's secret but the future only seemed far more lonely than he could have predicted.

He moved down the hall, taking the stairs to where the bedrooms were looking for Kit. His first thought was to go to the room Kit had stayed in when he lived here, and wondered if Kit even remembered which room that was.

There were so many people here now, and with the situation becoming tenser, he didn't know if the room would even be available. As he passed strangers in his home he couldn't help but think that this too was his fault.

He started walking faster, propelled by sudden urgency to be near Kit. He needed to discuss what they would do next, he needed him to say they wouldn't give up, he just needed to be near him.

Ty found himself outside the door he was looking for and knocked.

He could hear the pausing of movement inside, the brief hesitation before the door cracked open.

Kit's blue eyes like a bright light in the darkness of his room greeted him.

"Ty," he breathed.

He heard his name like a revelation to things inside himself he had never known. Illogically he almost wished Kit would repeat it just so he could find out if his name would sound so thrilling, as evocative as the first time Kit had spoken it.

He pulled the door open wider to let Ty follow him inside. When he closed it behind them, it left them alone in the dark as he shut off the light from the hall.

Ty tried to say something, but he stumbled. The words felt strangled to say, instead he just reached for him.

He gripped his sleeve just above his elbow like Tavvy used to when begging Julian to stay, and he realized that was exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, even though there was much more he wanted to express.

Carefully, Kit's hands slipped under Ty's elbows to hold his arms. "I know," he answered in a husky voice.

He had to conclude that the conversation was just as hard on him, and it gave him strength to know that. "But there's time to fix it, I know there is," he tried and was dismayed when Kit started to pull away from him.

Ty felt like he had been thrown, his hands were still grasping for him even as he felt him slip away. He was at a loss of what to say if what he had just said had somehow been wrong.

"How could we fix it? As far as we know this has never happened before and neither of us has the resources to find out if it did before the wreath wilts."

Ty knew him well enough to sense the defeatist tone in his words but wasn't discouraged. "The Black Volume is somewhere, if we find it there might be something in there that will tell us how to reverse it..." He let his words die as soon as his mind caught up with them. Reversing the spell would mean letting Livvy die, and right now she wasn't just a spirit bound to live a hollow life tied to her twin, she was alive, she could feel and speak again. Her life had finally returned to her in the way Ty had always intended it to.

He couldn't just kill Livvy.

"That would mean reversing Livvy's resurrection, she would be gone for good this time," Kit voiced his thoughts out loud.

Ty paused trying to think through it. "There could be another way to break the curse."

"You know there isn't," Kit said softly, "you heard what Magnus said, a life for a life."

"But we can still try!" Ty bursted, daring to take another step towards Kit. "You said before that magic wouldn't change the way you feel, so don't let it."

Ty had seen the face he made enough times now to know what he had said was hurting him. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted him to understand. He reached for him again but paused before touching him.

"It feels like you're asking me to sign your death," he whispered.

He inched closer until their chests were almost touching. "You're not. It's my choice and I'm choosing not to give up being with you," he whispered softly back.

Kit's arms came up around him, pulling him into himself.

Ty let out a sigh that seemed to voice every fear he held in himself, tightly winding himself around Kit.

"I still need you," he said in an exhale of breath. It was the only thing that he could say that matched every terror gripping him... That Kit would disappear one day, that he felt unsteady at the thought of trying to separate himself from him... with how right it felt to be beside him.

Kit pulled himself back and Ty turned his head to face him, their noses brushing against each other.

They both caught their breath at how close their lips were again.

Ty was still nervous about kissing after the first time, it had been exhilarating overwhelming and nerve wracking in a way that was hard to make sense of. Yet, when he found himself this close to Kit a powerful desire seemed to want to pull him closer, a hunger that maddenly told him would never be satisfied. But he could feel that every part of him wanted to try.

His eyes were locked on Kit's lips, how they parted just slightly, his tan skin and blonde hair that curled around his cheekbones.

Ty could see his pulse jump in his throat, he risked a glance at his eyes and saw how dark they had become, the light gone and replaced with something else.

He swallowed, tilting his head towards his, willing to bring their lips together if it could quell the hunger that was burning within him. "I still want this," he told him.

Kit leaned in, his hand slipped to his neck to wind his fingers in his hair, but just before their lips met. Kit suddenly pulled away, untangling himself from Ty.

"I can't, all of this… It'll all just hurt too much."

Ty was speechless, the fact that he had Kit just a few hours ago and now he was already giving up was upheaving all of his senses. He felt like a part of himself had just been ripped away, and he knew in no small way it had been.

He wouldn't beg him to stay, but it felt like a betrayal the he wouldn't even try for him after he had told him he loved him. It was hard to believe that what they felt for each other really was the same, and maybe it wasn't.

A cold anger washed over him. "I understood why you left before, because I had been wrong. I tried to understand why you refused to talk to me for years. I believed your reason when you told me, but I can't and I don't think I ever will understand walking away now when there is still a chance to change things."

Kit didn't answer at first, his mouth hanging open as he registered Ty's words. "Just because you _want_ something to happen, Ty, doesn't mean it will," he finally said. "In case you forgot, I still have to go back to Lyonesse and become King? Then what, Ty? We never came up with a plan, and what about Livvy? That isn't her body she's in right now, the other Livvy is a different person, you can't just exchange them, you know that!"

"It might be too late for the other Livvy, we don't know that her body is holding two spirits at all," Ty argued.

"And if she is then you're killing her," Kit said firmly, "you're just rationalizing because you want your sister back."

Ty felt insulted, "yes, because it's rational. Judging the situation right now and acting on hypotheticals would be premature."

Kit shook his head. "It's the same thing your saying about the curse, and what you said about becoming King. You think you can do anything, but I'm not willing to risk your life on that, and you shouldn't be sacrificing Livvy's because of it either."

Blood pounded in Ty's ears. He couldn't understand how he could suggest he would just forfeit Livvy's life. Any version of Livvy was more important to him than himself, he had always done anything for her, he could scarcely breathe in her absence when she died knowing she needed him. He had thought he understood that. The way he spoke of him made it sound like he thought Ty was reckless, and uncaring, like he didn't know him at all.

How could he think of him like that?

He shook his head, trying to fight the tears stinging his eyes, before angrily looking back at him. So many choices of Kit's had been made out of fear, and he doubted this was any different. Ty heard his words again and detected what he must be afraid of. "You're upset because you don't think I'll break the curse like I promised, you don't trust me."

"I-" Kit started to argue before falling silent.

Ty waited for him to respond, glaring at the floor.

"Maybe I don't."

Ty's head snapped up, his previous anger vanishing in the anguish that caused him to reel back.

He felt the words hit him like a physical attack.

He had nothing to say back, his face stung from the tears he tried to hide, his arms fell limp at his side as his body lost the energy to fight.

He turned away from Kit and walked out the door.


	21. Razor's Edge

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter does have some explicit self harm. It is brief, but it is there. If you need to skip that part of the story then you can skip Kit's first perspective scene or until the part where Jaime enters the scene.**

Livvy sipped on the tea Julian had brought for her, savoring it's flavor. It was weird, her body didn't react to the revelation of tasting something like she had expected, yet her brain was telling her the sensation was exciting and new.

It didn't taste any more special than anything she had tasted as she was alive, another sensation her body was more familiar with then she was.

She listened raptly to her sister talking to her, but she wasn't really listening, she was wrapped up in the feeling that her sister could talk to her, and thrummed with excitement to respond.

But her excitement died away when she tried to think of a response, because while Livvy wanted to talk to her sister about how hard it had been only being able to react to Ty and how worried she had been about him, and how much she wanted to gush over her sister and how much she had grown, Dru was expecting an answer on the complicated situation she was finding herself apart of.

And it wasn't _fair_ , all she wanted to do was hug her family catch up with them all and even feel her old saber in her hand again. She didn't know these people from Thule that had been waiting for her to wake up and lead them, she wasn't the person that had kept them alive and fought with them in Thule.

Somewhere in the back of her brain she felt something worm around in her head like another consciousness pushing on her skull.

She bit her tongue and ignored it, telling herself she wasn't used to all kinds of sensations, this didn't mean anything. What mattered was what her sister was telling her and what she was supposed to say next.

But what was worse was that couldn't let Dru down, she was her big sister and she obviously needed her. She remembered when she thought she wanted to run an Institute, and protect and care for the people she loved like Julian had, she had thought her time being dead had only exemplified that need for agency, but now that it was back in her hands she didn't know what to do.

"No one else but our family can know that you're you now," Dru reminded.

"So I have to keep pretending I'm not who they think I am, and they think I'm their leader," she swallowed, her throat unusually dry despite her tea.

Her sister's face fell, long eyelashes fell over her large green eyes as she looked to the cup in her hand. "I know this probably isn't what you expected, but I can help. I've worked with them for over a year now. I think we can do this together." She reached out a hand to place it on top of Livvy's. Her smile was warm and encouraging, and Livvy noticed sadly, even a little timid.

"We will," She forced a smile trying to give her words the conviction she didn't feel. Something sank in her stomach; the tea turning cold as it slid through her insides when she thought of all the people waiting on her outside this room.

There was no knock as someone pushed opened the door and let themselves barge into the infirmary like a charging boar.

A boy with dark hair and brown skin stopped when his eyes found Dru, but blinked when he saw Livvy. "Dr-Livvy? Your awake!" He exclaimed with a wide smile.

She was pretty sure she had never seen him before. She concentrated on him, something familiar about him tugging at her memories. Slowly she remembered who he was, Jaime Rosales. He had been with Ty, Dru, and Kit in Faerie. But as her memory sharpened to focus on the details of what she remembered about him, they slipped away from her.

"Jaime," she smiled, affirming that she knew him, and remembered she had never met him in her life.

Dru was on edge immediately. At first she thought she was afraid of her secret being revealed until she saw the angry look that turned to hurt when she looked away.

Another piece of information about him had come back to her about their apparent closeness.

She remembered they met when Dru was young, and very impressionable, and always looking for some validation from boys.

For the first time she felt grounded suddenly as a familiar feeling of protectiveness fell over her, and the knowledge that she wasn't a powerless bystander anymore.

"Do you need something? It's late and I have a lot to catch up on, and I want to talk to my sister _alone._ "

Dru looked confused at the sharpness in her voice.

Jaime looked as if he didn't have an answer to that question. But before he could open his mouth Ty slinked in through the door with an alarmingly sullen expression.

He looked surprised as he looked up to see so many people still in here but not nearly as surprised as Jaime who turned around looking stunned.

"Ty?" He gasped.

"Hello, Jaime," Ty acknowledged, though Livvy could tell he was hardly paying him attention.

"Your _alive_? Is Kit here too?" Jaime practically jumped as her brother spoke as if expected Ty to be a hallucination.

"Yes," Ty said, shortly. Livvy knew all of the excitement around him was wearing him out.

Jaime grabbed him by the shoulders, ignoring Ty's obvious discomfort, and shook him. "You bastards!" He exclaimed, laughing as Ty shrugged him off.

"You can find Kit upstairs," Ty brushed past him, walking over to Livvy.

She watched her twin trying to figure out what was wrong. He had gone after Kit. She didn't need him to tell her that to know, but the concern extended towards her twin and a rush of fury from old resentment towards Kit.

She knew he didn't mean to hurt Ty, it was obvious how much he cared about him. But Kit had a self destructive nature about himself and when he caught fire and burned, Ty would go down with him trying to save him.

"Let's talk in your room," she told him quietly, knowing it was what he wanted.

"That's fine, it's not like I was worried about you two or anything," Jaime said over their conversation.

"I'm fine," Ty said, but his hand went to his forehead to hold in some pain he couldn't help but outwardly express.

Jaime dropped it, letting out a frustrated sigh, while Dru got up from the room and left.

He watched her go, and even though Livvy wanted to intercept him chasing after her, she knew she had to let it go to be with Ty.

She tried to remind herself that Dru wasn't so little anymore, in some ways no one knew that better than her, having to watch her grow and make her decisions without any way to reach out and help her.

As Jaime left, Livvy and Ty started making their way to the foyer where they could take the stairs that lead to their bedrooms.

As they were crossing the entryway though, someone opened the doors. They both stopped, neither of them used to so many people coming and going through their home.

The redhead that entered was immediately familiar. Livvy had grown up with the Ashdowns and was well acquainted with Emma's on and off again ex.

But none of that explained why when she saw him her breath left her lungs. She felt like she had been hit with something very heavy as that pressure returned in her head with a vengeance.

Something was screaming in her ear, her body froze in fear at what was going on.

Her skin was ice cold. Ty pulled at her hand, instantly aware that something was wrong.

But she couldn't seem to move. Her eyes were drawn to his, light blue with freckles that sprinkled his cheeks that suddenly seemed familiar, too familiar.

"Livvy?" Cameron asked in shock. "You must be from Thule," he said with a sort of awe and sadness that came with seeing a ghost of someone you had watched grow up.

She shook, something clawed at her throat and closed it tight. She clasped her mouth as a sob tore through her throat, hot tears flooded her eyes.

She was terrified, what was wrong with her?

"Livvy?" Ty was distressed, pressing the palm of her hand. "What's wrong?" He moved to block Cameron from view, standing in front of her.

That brief break in contact was enough to let her regain control of herself. Her limbs moved and she turned to run up the stairs to get as far away from this feeling as possible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dru," he didn't yell it, it was softly spoken, but it was enough to get her to stop running from him.

"It's late Jaime," she said, her back turned towards him.

"I had that realization," he started, not sure where to go from there. "I'm guessing there wasn't a funeral after all" he said brightly.

"Not that you would have known, seeing as you weren't _here_ ," she stressed.

He fumbled to try to find something to say, but he couldn't explain himself. She might be able to forgive him for breaking his promise, but she would hate him if she found out what he was doing behind her back.

He wouldn't risk that.

"I was looking for leads about Pandemonium, but things got complicated."

"I guess you're right, that is more important," she said bitterly. Her hair was loose now, brown curls falling down her back and shoulders. She had on ablack tank top that rode up her hips with black sweatpants.

It was hard not to notice her curves when she was faced away from him. He didn't look at her that way usually, he tried his best not to notice his attraction. He respected her too much to do that, the one time he had tried at the reveal didn't go well, it was obvious she didn't want him looking at her that way.

And he did _tried_.

But when she turned her head to look at him, her green eyes were dark, the slightest touch of freckles dusted her nose, the curve of her cheeks and jawline were so hard to not be taken in by just looking at her.

"It's not like that, I wanted to be here, I meant to be," he tried to explain. But the evidence was against him, he had taken the risk to go and investigate when he should have been heading to the Institute. A part of him knew that he never should have taken the chance, he should have been there when she woke up. He couldn't explain that, because he didn't think about it until now.

"I'm tired of broken promises," she said, her hand catching the necklace he had given her. "I don't need you to lie to me, ever. I don't know why I made myself believe you wouldn't."

"I always tell you my secrets, Dru," he tried to remind her, but he had never believed that, and now finally, neither did she.

She gave him a smile that was unlike her, her face changing to bitterness and defeat. Jaime feared maybe he had broken something that he should never have touched.

"You have a terrible poker face, Jaime."

She turned to leave, it was obvious she was done with the conversation, maybe even with him.

But he couldn't accept that, not yet. When everything was out in the open when he could be honest about everything, then she could hate him, but not yet.

He ran, catching up with her, he spun her around.

Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't struggle under his grasp.

"I swear by the Angel this will all make sense soon. I promise you _are_ important, sometimes I can't even remember what I'm doing unless it's for you!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, then they narrowed and he knew she was about to demand an explanation he couldn't give her just yet.

"You don't have to trust me, just believe me," he added.

Her eyes darted across his face, she was struggling to make sense of him.

Finally, she said very slowly, "I believe you."

Relief beyond anything he felt before him washed over him, he hadn't lost that yet, the one person to ever believe in him. He knew he would eventually, but he would hang on to every last second of it that he could.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit had been pacing the room, it was late and he was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He could hardly think. Anxiousness and anger burned through him forcing him to keep moving. He had tossed the boxes on the floor, scattered the contents and threw things as far away from him as they could get, but the despair inside him wasn't satisfied. He wanted to do real damage, damage that would hurt - damage that would exorcise this terrible energy that was demanding something from him.

With a sudden lurch of anger that threatened to strangle him, he grabbed a book of the dresser and threw it as hard as he could.

It flew into the bathroom that was left open, the shattering of glass told him it had hit the mirror.

He winced at the terrible sound, instantly regretting it. He had been sure the Blackthorns would resent him if they even remembered anything about him, and not even after being here for two hours did he break a mirror.

He walked into the room, not bothering to flip on a light switch and stared at his broken reflection. Cracks ran the length of the mirror, misshaping his face with a piece missing altogether from the shards of glass that had fallen into the sink.

His appearance was the same, all the cracks did was exemplify how much of a mess he was.

Cracked and falling apart was a pretty good way to describe him right about now.

His eyes looked hollow, dark circles painting the bottom of his eyes. The more he looked at himself the more he could tell how tired he really was, the energy seemed to sap out of him, until he was the same hollowed out representation of himself that he saw.

He looked down at the glass that fell in the sink. He started to pick out the shards, some of the smaller pieces escaping him to fall into the drain. Absently, he wondered if there were Shadowhunter plumbers, as larger peice slipped out his fingers, slicing them.

The sharp pain was startling, he felt something burn in his spine like a release of the pressure that had been building up inside himself, and decided it was almost pleasant. He picked up the shard, holding the edges against his fingers and gripping it tight.

Blood welled up from his hand, circling his wrists and dripping into the sink, tainting the tiny mirrors of himself with a red lens.

His muscles relaxed, the buzzing in his head started to die away as his focus sharpened on the pain in his hand.

A knock on his door broke him from his bizarre trance. Quickly he threw the glass aside, finding a spare shirt from one of the dressers to wrap his hand in before he hurried to the door.

"Ty-" he started, as he opened the door.

But instead of Ty, it was Jaime, and instead of acting like a normal person and exclaiming about how glad he was Kit was alive or pulling him into a hug, he shoved him in the chest, hard.

Kit almost dropped the shirt he was pretending to be putting away.

"What the hell, Jaime?" He yelled, but Jaime just shoved him again.

"You absolute bastard!"

Kit looked up to find him smiling, it was almost alarming.

"Next time you disappear you better be actually dead," he warned.

"Jesus, I'd hate to see what happens if I go on vacation without telling you."

"Postcards or I'm starting a funeral registry."

Kit actually smiled back. To him it hadn't been that long since he had seen him last, but it was strange to realize he actually might have missed him.

"Nobody uses postcards when they have cell phones. I'll just set up a default text to send to you every hour so you know I'm still alive." Kit said.

Jaime put a light hand on his shoulder before walking past him in the room and throwing himself cross legged onto the bed. "So, I have a plan I need your help with."

Kit stared at him in disbelief. "You thought I was dead two seconds ago and your already asking what use I can be for you?"

Jaime grinned up at him. "What did you expect, heartfelt poetry?"

"I've heard your idea of poetry from Fiacha, no thanks," and Kit meant it. He was kind of glad he could just skip another emotional reunion with Jaime and just act like they always had.

There was no way in this dimension that Jaime was about to get all emotional over him.

"I think it's time you get caught up on what you missed," Jaime suddenly turned serious.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm not going behind Dru's back, if she thinks Ash isn't the enemy then maybe he isn't." Kit said back after Jaime was done filling him in, ruffling through the dressers looking for more spare clothes he could find. "She's the only one who actually knows him, maybe she's right."

"I know you don't believe we should do nothing against him. Besides, he can command people with _magic_ we can't trust him." Jaime said.

Kit paused, he was right that he didn't really believe that. As much as he wanted to trust Dru, the fact of the matter was that as long as Ash was sided with Sammael then he was an enemy.

He was reminded again how similar he and Ash were: two Shadowhunters who were princes of Faerie. He knew the spells done on him were to replicate the First Heir, the powers that Kit inherited. From what he heard they could both teleport but that was it. He didn't have wings and he couldn't make a blight that nullified the Nephilim's powers either. Maybe he didn't inherit all of Auraline's powers, or maybe the spells done on Ash were stronger. Or maybe he just hadn't figured them out yet.

He remembered in Lyonesse appealing to the Kings and trying to convince them to give him Ty's punishment. He didn't think much of it at the time, they were after all looking for any excuse to punish him. But what if it was more than that? He remembered pouring everything into convincing them, and hadn't they agreed to his demand almost immediately?

Jaime pushed when he said nothing. "All I'm saying is we find out what spells were in the Book of the White that might reverse some of the spells done on him."

Kit stilled completely, turning his head to glance at Jaime behind his shoulders. "You think the Book of the White can change what was done by the Black Volume?" He asked slowly.

Jaime didn't catch his tone and just eagerly agreed. "It's possible. All I'm suggesting is a fail safe, just in case."

Kit didn't hear anything else. It was stupid what he was thinking, worse it was an utter betrayal but it was just as Jaime said, a fail safe. It was only smart to have the option, even Ty would have to agree with that, even if he wouldn't agree to this. Just because he agreed to help Jaime didn't mean he would actually use the spells, but if he needed to there would be the possibility…

"I'll help you," he heard himself say while the other part of him told him to take it back.

"I knew you would, now I really am relieved your still alive," Jaime joked.

Kit gave him a dark look. "If either Dru or Ty find out about this we'll both wish we were dead."

Jaime looked at him with dark eyes. "You don't have to remind me, I started this remember?"

Kit gave the T-shirt he still had fisted in his hand a squeeze. The material felt rough against his open wounds, the rawness of the pressure put this moment into sharp focus.

This was his chance to make a different choice, Ty had thought he stopped fighting, but did he?

But if he could really give up he would have done so long ago.

There was something in his heart that would never let go of him.

"That won't matter to him.." he muttered before pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Got any leads?"

Jaime scratched his head. "Not a lead exactly. What do you know about Pandemonium?"

Kit looked up in surprise. He slipped his injured hand in his pocket before turning to face Jaime.

The expectant look he was giving him would usually make him feel pretty smug. But Pandemonium was so seldom talked about it was almost taboo, especially considering it's history. Not even many Downworlders knew about it anymore. The few of them who did, would rather they didn't. Not even Johnny wanted to get involved with them, at least not without a huge pay off. According to him they were little more than a zealous cult, and a powerful one.

"More than most," Kit answered, "but that doesn't mean much where they're concerned."

Jaime's face lifted in excitement, "I knew you were useful, no matter what anyone said."

Kit just frowned. "You wouldn't be excited if you heard things I did about them. If you're planning on getting them involved-"

But he was cut off. "No, I think they're involved with the Cohort, I saw one of them with a mundane that was wearing their emblem," he started to explain before looking puzzled. "Why did you think they would help with the White Book?"

Kit grimaced at the idea they were helping the Cohort, if that were the case they would have to get involved with them somehow. "A long time ago when they were founded the leader, they called him the Magister, owned it," He admitted.

Jaime looked like a cat about to pounce as he leaned forward and said, "two birds with one stone. Diego always said I had the Devil's luck."

"That's a nice way of phrasing it, considering you're suggesting we go on a suicide mission," Kit shook his head.

"It's either that or do nothing, and I'm not backing down now." Jaime turned resolute.

 _Damn him,_ Kit thought, because he was right and that was probably the worst thing that happened to him this day thus far. "We have to find some members before we do anything else," Kit relented.

"What about at the Shadow Market?" Jaime asked. "I was just there and I can tell you it's not going to be easy to get in, they've started enforcing a very aggressive anti Shadowhunter policy."

Kit had a sneaking suspicion he knew who had slithered in to take his place back at the Shadow Market with Hypatia Vex living in exile, but the mention of it brought back the memory of another unpleasant Warlock.

A smile twisted on his face as Kit remembered, "the Old Man."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty had spent the rest of the night trying to comfort Livvy. It was alarming that she had broken down into hysterics out of nowhere. He had never seen her like that even once, and what was even worse was that she refused to talk to him about it.

She had never held anything back from him, for the first time he felt at a loss of what to do.

Besides being there, he couldn't offer her much but to sit with her in her old room surrounded by all of her familiar things. After a while he left her alone to sleep, but when she crept back in his room in the morning he was up in an instant.

"Ty? Are you awake?" She whispered into the dark.

Ty sat up, rubbing the weariness from his eyes. "I'm awake," he told her, ignoring the fact that he wasn't when she first entered. She knew he would have been asleep, but came anyway which meant she needed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She came to sit next to him on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping the blanket around her back. She didn't deny that there was something wrong but she didn't answer either. "It's weird being separated now. I'm used to you always being there when I had something to say, and I realized we didn't talk last night," she was still whispering like she was afraid of waking people up even though it was getting to be later in the afternoon.

Ty knew it because his body was telling him he should be up already. It was hard sometimes to make himself sleep in when his usual routine was thrown off. "You can talk to me now, I'll listen," he reaffirmed. He had told her that a number of times last night when she cried into her hands in front of him, unsure of what to do for a Livvy that kept things to herself. He hoped this wouldn't be a new habit, and that she wasn't trying to exercise her new autonomy in a way that would hurt her.

"So can you," she said earnestly. "What happened with you and Kit last night?"

Ty was taken by surprise, not expecting her to ask about that. "I-" he looked away from her at a loss of words. He didn't want to tell her about the curse placed on them before she even had time to adjust to her body.

"Is it about me?" She asked quietly, reading the distress on his face.

Her brown hair fell on his shoulders, he could feel the warmth of her body sitting next to him. The room was dark but it was one of the most familiar places in Ty's life. Every book was in its place, his sketches still hung up on the walls above his desk. It made him feel like a child again.

Reluctantly, he asked "Did you hear what Magnus told us?"

"Magnus? When did you see Magnus?"

Livvy's spirit must have already been separated at that point, he concluded. "Do your remember what he told me about consequences finding me years ago?"

He looked back at her face to see her puzzlement, slowly blinking at him.

"When was that?"

Ty frowned. "You don't remember the warning he gave us?"

"No," she said slowly, "why has something happened?"

He studied her face. She looked different now in this Livvy's body. The scars that lined her face, and even though she was only a few years older than him, it somehow showed in her face. Perhaps because Ty knew his twin's face better the anyone's, even the slightest difference felt off to him.

"Hold on," he said, climbing out of the bed. "I need to write this down." He started for his desk where his notebook was. "We need to continue proper documentation in case there's anything wrong."

"Later," she said suddenly, scrambling off the bed and heading for the door. "Right now we really should be getting up with everyone else." She said with what sounded like false eagerness, and left the room without waiting for him or so much as looking over her shoulder for him.

Ty was left standing in the dark with his notebook in his hand. He lingered there, remembering Kit's warnings.

He put the notebook down, telling himself it was too early to tell. Anything could be the problem from spiritual jet lag to stress.

He shrugged on his hoodie, his hands immediately going to his pocket that held the wreath.

There was still time, he reminded himself.

888888888888888888888

Ty had tried to bring Livvy to the weapons room where her saber had been placed on a mantel, but he could tell his sister was distracted as she carefully picked it up, testing the balance in her hands.

People were peeking their heads in to have a look at her. More than once did someone cross over to try to have a word with her.

Ty had tried at first to convince them to leave, but they looked past him to get to his sister. Livvy had done her best to react to them warmly, treating them like she knew them. But he saw the strain under the effort and the tension she held herself with.

Eventually, Ty was done putting up with it. "Let's go," he interrupted a young Shadowhunter who had been enthusiastic about her recovery.

"Hey, who are you to order anyone around?" He turned on him. "I'm not done talking yet, and there's more important things going on then your family reunion."

But Ty didn't bother saying anything back, just lightly pulling his sister away from him.

As Livvy turned away from him, he reached out for Ty to reel him back.

"Just cause she's your sister doesn't mean you control her-!"

Ty caught his hand before he touched him. "I said we're leaving." He let him withdraw his hand, but the angry look on his face didn't change.

Livvy pushed herself in between them, she touched his shoulder lightly, but Ty noticed how hard she gripped her saber in her hands. "Listen, we will talk later." Then she stopped smiling, her grip on his shoulder tightened. "But if you try to touch my brother again there will be no discussion." The point of her saber found its way to his midsection.

They stared at each other for a moment before Livvy let him go, and shrugged off her jacket. She turned to have her back facing him, there was a giant tattoo, not a mark, of the mourning rune visible through her thin tank top. "Understood?"

It surprised Ty that the other man agreed, "understood," he said quietly, his eyes on her tattoo.

"That didn't go well," she muttered under her breath as they walked away.

"No it didn't," he had to agree.

She started to say something else when another person from Thule came up to them, this one at least they both recognized.

The koi fish tattoo on her face curved as she smiled when she saw them, "Livvy, I heard you were awake."

Livvy almost gasped, "Diana.."

Ty wasn't used to seeing someone from Thule that he knew so well either.

"And this is must be your twin, Tiberius," she acknowledged.

Diana wouldn't have known him, or many of the other Blackthorns either because in their timeline she never got the chance to come and work as their tutor.

Livvy was rendered speechless, and Ty didn't know how to cover up for her.

Fortunately, Dru came down the stairs and saw them.

"Diana!" She called, the little black crosses in her ears swinging as hurried towards them.

"I'm glad you're here," Diana said to her before turning back to Livvy, "now that your back we have some things we need to discuss with the others."

"We can do that later," Dru cut in, much to the twin's relief.

Diana frowned, "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Excuse me," Livvy said quietly, slipping away from the group.

Ty made to go after her.

"Alone," she clarified for him, making her way to the kitchen without him.

Ty stood baffled at the rejection, and keenly aware that everyone was watching him.

Dru hesitated her conversation before turning back to Diana. "She's just having a hard time readjusting, but she'll bounce back."

"She better, and soon. You have done a good job covering her, but we _need_ her."

Diana stalked off, leaving Dru and him alone.

"I'll get her caught up with everything, I have photos of everyone I can use to teach her about everyone like flash cards," she reassured him.

Ty just nodded. At another loss, his eyes automatically swept the room looking for someone else. But instead he found his little brother staring at him from where he was lounged on one of the couches.

Ty excused himself from his sister and walked over to him taking a seat by his brother.

Tavvy had gotten ahold of one of the mundane gaming consoles, apparently the older Shadowhunters had bigger concerns then enforcing the laws against mundane technology.

"Is that really Livvy?" Tavvy asked in a low voice.

Ty nodded, "but no one else can know but our family, it has to be a secret."

Tavvy fidgeted in his seat. "Except for Kit, right, your going to tell him?" His nose scrunched as he said it, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing.

"He already knows," Ty said, confused at his little brothers expression. "Have you seen him anywhere today?"  
Tavvy turned his face to the side, his bottom lip sticking out. Ty was pretty positive now that he was pouting, but he didn't understand why. "Why doesn't he go home? Doesn't he have his own family? That's why he left to begin with, right?"

"It was more complicated than that, it was because of what I did to bring back Livvy," he tried to explain.

"What's the problem if it worked, she's back isn't she?"

"For now," and he said the next part reluctantly, but he wouldn't lie either, "but we don't know if that will last."

Tavvy got very quiet, Ty could tell it had upset him.

"I don't see why he's still here," he said again.

Ty was very confused now. "He's here because I want him here. I don't understand why you're upset with Kit."

"Nevermind," Tavvy muttered, rolling off the couch, his game in hand.

Ty stared helplessly at him as he left down the hall. He remembered being able to entertain his brother by telling him animal facts about his favorite stuffed animals, or listening to music together. It had been easy to distract him and engage him back then, but Tavvy was older now and Ty realized now for the first time that he had no connections with the person Tavvy had become.

He didn't know what books he had liked to read or if he liked to read, if he still liked to play with race cars or how far in his training he had gotten. Ty had thrown himself headfirst into preparing for the Scholomance and the case for the missing Mortal Instruments to keep himself occupied, looking to give himself a purpose.

Even with that, he had failed. He let himself get caught up in being the one to solve the mystery and prove to himself that he failed to protect the mundanes he was trying to find.

As it was, he was the only one besides Kit who knew where they were buried. He could have told Luke before they went to Faerie what they had discovered, but that too he kept to himself to protect Kit. And now upon their return a year later they're on the brink of another war. He couldn't say for certain if he had given the information to Luke and trusted him that things would have worked out better, but as it was Ty had the responsibility to fix his mistakes, for everyone.

As he stood, he wished Kit was beside him, he wished he at least knew where he was, and if he had left.

He couldn't dwell on Kit's whereabouts or their fight and what that meant for them, if that meant things were already over and Ty would have to find away to move on from that. But he meant what he promised him, even if Kit stopped believing in him. And even still he believed in his mission when he first put the case files together that lead him to the Academy.

All he really knew right now was that he had to start fixing the things he had broken.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy splashed her face with water from the sink. She could see her reflection in the dark of the silver metallic surface but that wasn't what caught her off guard. Everytime she had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror she was taken by surprise. She was older than she expected, rougher looking.

Her fingers brushed the scar that ran from her eye to her cheek, it was the most prominent one on her face amongst many scars that didn't belong on her body. It was like waking up to find out she had been in a car crash, but each scar had a different story, a different experience that helped mold her into the person she had forgotten.

Nothing reminded her of that more than the people who kept coming up to her expecting her to know them. The people she had to learn to deceive possibly for the rest of her life if she wanted to protect Ty.

It was impossible, all of this was impossible.

Touching the scar on her face, she thought she could almost hear a voice in her head urging to tell her what had happened to her.

It was like that earlier when she found herself breaking up an argument between Ty and the guy from Thule. There was a voice urging to tell her something important, and instead of brushing it away she listened, and then suddenly she wasn't quite herself. Suddenly, she knew of the tattoo on her back, she knew exactly who she had gotten it for, and there was an urgency to show it off, to prove how she felt beyond herself.

Like it had been someone else's will.

She splashed her face again to dispel the thoughts.

It had been less than twenty four hours, she was still adjusting to everything.

"Livvy?"

Someone else entered the kitchen, somewhere deep in her body responded to the voice before she even recognized it. She turned, his name on her tongue before she even knew what she was saying. "Cameron."

"Are you alright?" He wasn't wearing Shadowhunter gear, just a plain jersey and jeans, his head tilted to the side in concern.

Her heart felt like it was expanding painfully in her chest at the sight of him.

She looked away from him, trying to alleviate the strange symptoms that only seemed to appear when he was around. "I'm fine, I'm just... readjusting is all."

He nodded, coming to stand next to her at the sink. "I get that, you were out of it for a long time, everyone was really worried."

She couldn't help but notice with him standing so close to her how close in height they were, and how close in age. She never gave it much thought. With Emma being her older sister, sort of just categorized him in that 'older' category despite only having two years difference in age.

She snorted, "yeah, everyone apparently has something important to say to me."

"Uhh," he scratched the back of his head, the action catching her attention.

His red hair swept over his eyes as he looked nervously away from her, it was an attractive look. "This is going to sound awkward now, but I kinda have something I want to talk to you about."

her eyes looked up to the ceiling, sighing. "Shoot."

He nodded, looking far more serious than Livvy thought was appropriate. "It's not a secret you're rebels from Thule have been working on their own," he started. "I'm not exactly a Centurion or a hero like Jace Herondale or even Emma, so all I can do for the Clave is extra patrol duty. But I think, if I'm given the chance to do more, I can help you."

Livvy brought her hand up to rub her face, was no one else ever in charge in Thule besides her? She knew nothing about their operation or what they had been doing here for that matter.

"You're not trying out for the soccer team, Cameron, working against the Clave is serious." She opened her eyes, freezing as she heard what she said.

"Did..did Emma tell you about that?" He asked after a minute.

She didn't, she had no idea where the information that he had secretly wished to join a mundane soccer team came from, but for a moment everything about Cameron felt familiar, like she had a road map to him that she couldn't access. "Yeah, must have slipped her mind," she lied.

He gave a slight smile. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"Look, I have to talk to Dru and get caught up on everything going on, I'll talk to her about it," she said hastily.

It was too much to be in this room with him, it was something she was starting to feel about everywhere she went in the Institute. She worried that no matter where she went from now on she would never escape the pressure of the memories held in this body.

Cameron looked relieved, a dopey smile lighting up his face. "Thanks, I don't know what help I can actually be, or if I can make a difference, but I don't want to be on the sidelines anymore."

She paused before leaving, something about what he said hit home. She understood that, she knew what it was like to be forced as a bystander, to feel small, like you can't make a difference.

"I don't think anyone thinks they can really do anything until they're placed in a moment where they have to choose. But I think we are all given that chance eventually," she told him.

"I think you're right, that's why when my time comes I want to make sure it matters."

She looked back at him, their eyes meeting.

It was the first time she thought she was truly seeing him as who he was. Not just Paige's brother or Emma's on and off again boyfriend.

But who Cameron was.

She couldn't help but wonder what he saw looking at her. If he saw her scars that told of the other Livvy's story or the girl he remembered as one half of a pair of twins and also wondered who she had become.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash stood stunned at the sight in front of him. The plant life and flora had turned to grey ash at his feet, the large reflecting pool was black as ichor, a light dusting of ash scattered on its surface.

It almost looked like snow if he didn't know any better, but he knew his own work. The reflecting pool was the only part of the palace besides the tower his bedroom was in that was above the ground, perched atop the hill on a stone platform with pillars to hold up the stone ring that completely encompassed the moon as it sat just above, filling the pool below with its image.

It was always night here, with red ferns and water lilies that brushed up against the stone, the bright colors of the night sky of Faerie shone above; moving lights making their own trails in the stars.

Now grey ash covered the hilltop, the ferns and lilies were dead, the pool was unusable.

"You certainly threw a temper tantrum this time, boy."

Dread turned Ash's insides cold as he heard the Greater Demon's voice. A white snake coiled round one the pillars slithered down to the floor. He changed as Ash watched, from large snake to a tall man with cloven hooves.

Ash didn't answer him, staring at the moon reflected on the pools dark surface.

Sammael chuckled darkly, "You don't remember, do you?"

Manuel had told him he blacked out, it wasn't the first time this had happened and Sammael knew it.

"I remember what you did, that's enough," he prevented himself from reaching out to touch the black scar over his heart where Sammael had touched him. Ever since then the dark impulses from the Black Volume had become stronger.

"That magic in your veins cannot be stopped, I have hastened the process for you but now you must decide if you are going to be consumed by it or if you will be transformed."

Sammael lowered himself into the pool, it burned and sizzled, the bubbles boiling as it tried to devour him as he let himself sink into the pool. Steam arose, red welts formed on his skin from the acidity, but he relaxed, lounging his arms over the side like it was a sauna.

Ash looked at him in disgust as angry bubbles formed on his skin. "You gave me this power, but I won't be transforming into what you want."

Sammael's smile widened, showing large sharp canines. He scooped up the ichor in his hands letting it pour through his claws. "Lilith's blood calls to that power, and together it will purge every last drop of heaven from your veins. Just like this pool, you will change your blood to hellfire."

He stared as the liquid dripped between Sammel's claws, his heart pounding with what he knew was not only blood but that dark liquid. He felt his pulse quicken, blood and ichor passing through what had once been his heart, but now was only animated by the Black Volumes spells.

Ash couldn't deny he had hungered for the power that ran through himself. He had once told Dru that he didn't know if he would have paid what it had cost him if he had known it would come at the cost of losing himself. But now, standing against everything else, abandoning his dreams and the people he had tried to love, he didn't know if that was true anymore.

He remembered the dream he had the other night, if he were to burn, he would burn everything with him.

Starting with the Demon in front of him.

He lifted his eyes to Sammael's black ones, staring at him was like staring back at his father, soulless hunger staring back. Any trepidation he had once felt about being in the presence of a Greater Demon vanished.

"In that case I choose to let it consume me, so when the time comes I'll take everything you worked for, with me," he smiled.

The grin fell from Sammael's face. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You speak as though the Wicked Powers are yours, they have never been yours to command, you're merely a _vessel_ ," he hissed.

He leaned forward in the pool, the water hissed as it moved, skin peeled from his abdomen from prolonged contact. "When I have what I want, your precious Janus will have nothing to give you save for the husk I will create from this world. You will be consumed, but you will have nothing to take with you. Vengeance and righteousness will all ring hollow in this new world I will create from your broken body."

The low growl of the Demons voice, the threat he promised and malice laced within each word, somehow, could no longer intimidate him. He had lived with a demon whose slow burning humanity had somehow made him far more terrifying because Ash had to wrestle with the reality of sharing his blood.

Sammael watched with growing irritation as a knowing smile found its way to Ash's lips.

He had taken his father's blood and instead of becoming him, he turned it into wings to fly higher above his father's torment.

His powers may have been given to him, but now that they were his, he wasn't giving them back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jaime met Kit outside the institute, standing on one of the bluffs, letting the wind hit his face, blowing back his hair. He was wearing light gear underneath his jacket, Jaime on the other hand decided to ditch the gear completely for a light tank top in the humid weather.

The sun was setting but that didn't mean a lot in a night in L.A. like this.

He held himself like he was ready for a fight already, as if he expected the changing winds to try to pick him up and take him away.

Jaime thought he often looked far too serious, but then again he had found his own mind clouded of late. Maybe that was something he could blame Kit for rubbing off on him.

"So, what's the plan? Like I said, it's not going to be easy sneaking in this time."

Kit gave a smile that looked like it had been cracked from stone. "I don't need to sneak in anywhere, remember? I know exactly where the Old Man's tent is. I'm willing to bet my manor house in Idris it's not an inch off where it always has been."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "The same manor house that also belongs to Jace?"

Kit shrugged, "I'm not betting something _I_ can lose," but his voice had no humour.

"I'm used to just discrediting your princess powers, I forget that there might be situations where they might be actually useful. What's the plan to get him to tell us what he knows?"

"I'll figure it out," Kit said with that same stony look, his hand brushing where his dagger was on his weapons belt.

"You'll figure it out? He's a Warlock with ties to one of the most powerful and influential organizations and you think we can just make him talk?" He asked, incredulously.

"We've gone up against worse odds, now shut up and take my hand already,"Kit held out a hand for him.

Jaime looked at him, it didn't sound like him. He was used to Kit being the cautious one between himself and Ty, but the look he was giving and the twisted smile from earlier were telling him something was off with him.

But he also knew Kit better than to expect him to tell him what was going on if he asked, and they still had to find a way to do this one way or the other. Besides, it was too much to ask for Jaime to start acting cautious now.

Taking a step closer, he ignored the warning signs and took his hand.

8888888888888888888

Even with being used to using the Entiendad as he was, it was still jarring to find himself suddenly somewhere else.

But Kit didn't have any such problems adjusting. As Jaime was blinking in the new surroundings inside the now familiar lavender tent, Kit already had his dagger out lunging towards the old looking Warlock behind the desk.

He didn't have time to react to the intruders appearing out of thin air, and Kit had his dagger to his throat before he could even raise his hands.

Jaime was about to unsheath Durendal and stroll over to help tie up the old man when Kit pulled back his arm and punched the man.

Without a warning, and before the Warlock could respond to the assault, Kit flipped the dagger and drove it through the man's hand.

Athean Old would have screamed out but Kit grabbed his jaw and held it firmly shut. Only a muffled cry of agony escaped as his eyes bulged out as he stared at the blood pouring from his hand and out the other side and down the blade stuck in his hand.

Jaime stopped in complete shock at the sudden brutality, when Kit wrenched the dagger out of his hand and raised it again.

Before he could stab the man again, Kit rushed forward to grab his wrist.

But Kit brushed him off, letting the dagger hover in the air.

"Tell me what you know about Pandemonium!" He demanded, his eyes flashed savagely, and Jaime thought he had gone mad.

"What are you _doing_ Kit?" Jaime demanded back, searching Kit's wild expression.

Still, Kit didn't look at him, all of his concentration was on the man in front of them. "Getting answers," He barely said through gritted teeth.

"This is more than getting answers," He said, in a low voice.

He had no idea what snapped in Kit's brain and what he was supposed to do to stop him if he tried something..

"Rook," Old breathed through his teeth, "you're supposed to be dead."

"Guess you didn't try hard enough, huh?" Kit grabbed his throat, pushing him back in his chair until the two front legs were off the ground. He held him just underneath his jaw where he could still breathe but where Kit could still put pressure.

Jaime looked between the two of them, something had obviously happened between the two in the past that he really felt like he should have known about.

Old smiled, blood colored his teeth from where he had been punched. "You know about the little trick I played on your friend? It's a shame his stupidity didn't do you both in."

Kit raised the dagger again, but Jaime caught it before he could plunge it in the Warlocks other hand.

"Kit! Get ahold of yourself!"

Kit pushed him away, letting the chair slam to the ground so he could knee him in the gut.

There was a crunch as Old pitched forward, gasping in pain and sending specks of blood on his coat.

"Don't," Kit started, his voice low and dangerous. "Talk about Ty or I will cut out your tongue."

Jaime gripped Durendal tighter, he completely believed Kit meant it. "Pandemonium," he tried to bring up to distract him. If he didn't find a way to keep Kit on track he had a bad feeling things were going to get even more bloody.

He was starting to get the feeling that this had something to do with the secret everyone had been avoiding around him. And if this Warlock had done something to Ty, then there really was no telling what Kit might do to him.

The only question hanging in his mind was what would he _let_ Kit get away with?

An answer came in the form of sudden pain lanced through Jaime's arm, causing him to let go of Kit's wrist and recoil.

Kit didn't notice and continued to press the Warlock.

Jaime stared down at his arm. He could already see the stems of thorns moving under his skin as they began to press up against his flesh.

He should have known that stopping Kit would have activated the curse, but what else could he do? Let Kit tourture him, and over what? Whatever had set Kit off was showing a new side of him Jaime never dreamed existed. Jaime found himself afraid and strangely fascinated to find out just how far Kit was willing to go.

"If you know so much about it, Rook, then what do you need me for? What's it to you anyway?"  
Kit examined his face, weighing his next words carefully. "You know what I know, I know this isn't just a _club_. I know what the experiments you've been doing you don't want the Clave to know about, the ones with Greater Demons. The only thing I haven't figured out is why your working with the Cohort."

Old's eyes widened, smoothing out his wrinkled face before he snarled. "You're the Sparrow that's been going around feeding people information, aren't you?"

Kit didn't miss a beat, rolling his eyes he said, "You bastards are so arrogant I knew it would go right over your heads. Rook, Crow, Sparrow? Come on, I wasn't even being subtle." He laughed, selling the part perfectly. Jaime might have even been convinced if he didn't know where he had been for the past year.

Unsurprisingly, Old bought it. "Damn it, I knew whoever was leaking information would want something eventually."

Kit gave him an aggressive shake, "well? I'm done milking you guys for information I want my answers!"

The Warlock grabbed Kit's hand on his coat with his own bloody hand, it slipped from the blood as he tried to grasp him. "I'm just in it for the connection, I'm not insane enough to get mixed up with their cult rituals. Only the highest members of their Court know the answer, but it sounds like you know more about it than I do."

"The _Court_?" Kit snorted, "Is this a magic society or a LARP group?"

"It's definitely a cult, and definitely ran by mundanes," Jaime said. "Whose part of their Court?"

"The higher members of the Court are kept secret save for the Magister who elects them, but I can tell you where they meet." Old wasn't giving much of a fight now, his face had turned a bleached white from the blood loss, even his speech sounded slurred.

Kit's dagger was back at his throat. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Old parliament building in London, Mundanes think it's a condemned library."

The pain in Jaime's arm was almost unbearable now, the thorns had broken through, peeling back his skin. Lines of red ran down his arm. His muscles screamed with the strain of holding up Durendal, and he knew he was wasting time he should be cutting out the thorns before they started spreading.

There was a wild gleam in his eyes as he said, "now that that's over with.." Kit picked up the Warlock by the neck, slamming him on the ground.

He tried to move to stop him, but his arm finally gave up, dropping Durendal to the ground. "Kit, don't!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, his knee pressed into the man's solar plexus with the dagger raised high. Jaime could see his body shake as he yelled, "This has nothing to do with you!"

Jaime pulled out a small knife that he could still hold, but he didn't know that would be enough to stop Kit, especially if he pulled out Caliburn.

Kit glared down at the man with more hate than Jaime had ever seen in anyone. "Everything, Everything is your fault!"

Old actually cackled, and Jaime could see the hate rising in Kit.

"I _wish_ I could take the credit, but it was your Shadowhunter that chose to use the power source, and it was your fault that you didn't stop him!"

"SHUT UP!" Kit held him by the collar and slammed him into the ground again. "If you didn't help him everything would be different! We would be-I would be different!" He choked.

Jaime stood in shock, squeezing his arm just above the curse to cut off circulation while he watched Kit fall apart in from him.

He knew vaguely that this was partly his fault, that if he had bothered to care about Kit's distress earlier maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Why? Why would you do that to him? He didn't do _anything_ to you!" Kit pleaded to know.

Old glared up at him, a sickening smile twisting on his face.

"Because he was with _you_."

There was no response anyone could give to that, even Jaime was stunned by the maliciousness of it. No matter what Kit had done he knew Ty didn't deserve whatever happened.

He hesitated as the silence spread, he couldn't believe Kit would actually do it. He wouldn't kill a Downworlder in cold blood. Even if he had a reason Kit had been one of the staunchest supporters of Downworlders and against Shadowhunter oppression.

But the look Kit was giving him now, Jaime didn't know if Kit saw himself as a Shadowhunter a force supposed to protect humanity, or if he had digressed to Kit Rook, the criminal, the thief, the con artist willing to do anything, cut anyone to survive.

Jaime moved to late, The dagger swung down at the Warlocks neck.

Everything was still for a moment, and Jaime really thought he had killed him before he saw Old's body take a deep breath.

Kit leaned in close to his face, his dagger stopped short of his neck. "I want you to remember that I could have killed you, and you couldn't do anything to stop me. I want you to remember because next time you cross me or Ty, I will slit your throat."

Athean Old had nothing to say back, he just laid there until Kit released him, breathing hard in shock.

Kit pushed himself off him, turning to see Jaime staring at him.

For a minute Jaime really thought he would have to bring him down to stop him from murdering someone. It was like looking at someone else, watching the cold fury die away from Kit's eyes until he became someone recognizable again.

He took a deep breath to steady his uneven breathing, his eyes fell on the bloody mess of Jaime's arm. "What happened to you?"

Jaime laughed with a shake of his head at how quickly everything desculated. "You tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine?"

8888888888888888

"You really should try to see a doctor about that or something," Kit said, sitting on one of the rock cliffs by the beach, the lights of the institute was like lighthouse calling him back. Kit ignored it, looking back at Jaime's arm mending white scars from the _Iratze_ he just placed.

He had told him about the whatever spell the Naga had casted on him and how it was apparently triggered by performing anything it considered Shadowhunter like behavior.

"If there's not a magic cure for the magic curse then none of your mundane doctors and their little needles are going to fix it," Jaime said, irritably.

"And you don't want to tell anyone because you're actually super considerate of worrying everyone," Kit looked thoughtful, "and apparently afraid of needles."

"Needles are far less scary than the Brotherhood he said darkly.."

"Yeah, I remember running into one without any context in my kitchen once. Talk about traumatic nightmares." After he exploded on the old Warlock he was feeling drained. It had taken everything out of him that he had been holding in. Now he just felt hollow.

Kit leaned back. "You're probably making a big deal about nothing, I doubt anyone is actually going to be worried about you."

Jaime threw a handful of sand at him. His grin faded as he looked at the waves crashing on the beach below them. "I can't believe the secret was necromancy of all things all this time, and it actually worked."

"In the long run, I guess, but not how Ty wanted," Kit sighed. He didn't expect him to be the one to tell Jaime, but after he witnessed his break down he couldn't just keep blowing off an explanation. He should probably feel more ashamed of everything that had happened but right now he was just tired. At least it was Jaime who had witnessed it instead of someone else, for some reason that was a relief.

"I think the only one surprised by that is Ty," Jaime said. "So, what are you going to do? You can't really be thinking of giving up now?" Jaime looked at him seriously.

Kit ignored the question, he wasn't about to tell Jaime everything. "There's nothing any of us can do right now, whether Ty likes it or not."

Kit thought back to their last fight, how he had hurt Ty with what he said. He wanted to take it back but he was afraid that if he did it would be a lie. How could Ty really expect him to believe he would break the curse if it meant forfeiting Livvy's second chance. He never would have imagined he could ever come to distrust Ty, but when it comes to this what else was he supposed to think?

Jaime eyed him like he knew better but didn't argue, instead he just started building a terrible looking sandcastle that looked more like potato then anything else.

Quietly, Jaime asked, "What stopped you back there? For a moment I thought you might actually do it. If I had known what happened I don't even know if I would have stopped you."

He looked to the sliver of moonlight that was Durendale on his back. No matter what Jaime said, the sword and even the new scars on his arms was proof he was a better man then he wanted to believe.

Not that he was going to tell him that.

Kit paused before saying knowing how cliche it was going to sound, "Because of Ty. No, don't laugh," he interrupted Jaime's snickering. "It wasn't because he would be disappointed or anything like that. It's because I wouldn't be a Shadowhunter if I had never met him, he was everything I was sure a Shadowhunter couldn't be, the kind of Shadowhunter I _want_ to be."

Jaime just rolled his eyes and asked, "So, who do you think the Sparrow actually is?"

"I was lying when I said it, using information about the experiments I had known they did on Tessa to make myself seem like I knew more than I did, but I think it _is_ me," Kit said slowly.

"Excuse you, come again?"

"I think it's the me from Thule, but I didn't want to believe I would be that stupid to make it so _obvious._ " He thought about it more and grabbed his head in shame. "God, I really am that stupid!"

Jaime nodded sagely. "You've made a major breakthrough here today, the first step is acceptance."  
"When are you going to have the breakthrough figuring out what psychological defect of yours makes you want to get punched all the time?" He threw back, but it had none of the edge he used to have when he fought with Jaime. Somewhere along the line they changed their constant anger and fighting to joking banter.

"What, it's how I make friends, you got a problem with that?"

Kit groaned dramatically. "Yes, I didn't _want_ to be your friend."

"And yet here we are, telling each other our darkest secrets and plotting a secret mission behind everyone's backs together," he said lightly, knocking his sandcastle the cliff.

"I guess you better not mess this up for me or whatever this is is over," Kit gestured between them.

Jaime stopped smiling, his gaze falling back to the ocean and the receding waves. "Everything is over."

They both fell silent, thinking about what they were both risking, Kit following his gaze to the ocean.

Somewhere across that sea was Jem and Tessa, Pandemonium awaited for them as well as the Cohort in Idris. Somewhere under the sea was Lyonesse waiting for their King to return, and if he came here at the right time he would find a bridge he could cross that would take him to the Seelie palace where Ash Morgenstern sat on his throne and waited.

Kit looked down at his hand and the long red cut that ran along his palm..

They were all waiting on the edge of a knife, and the longer they waited the more they cut themselves on the edge. Soon someone would have to make the first move.

Maybe it would be him.

On another note thank you guys for sticking with this story for so long! God knows how long it is, but I promise we're heading somewhere I'm not making this up on the fly! This probably could have been split into a trilogy in which case we are in the last book.


	22. The Truth Shines Brightest In Your Eyes

It was still early, the morning air outside was a pleasant mist and sitting in one of the rooms in the attic of the Institute she could see the dull blue of the world waking up from the window.

Livvy, Ty, and Kit sat around her in the few fold up chairs they had to bring to the attic to sit in. Uncle Arthur's study was still mostly intact after all these years. The desk with scholarly notes and books looked as if he had just left it, not even a speck of desk clouded the suspected Julian came up here to tidy things in respect to their late Uncle.

Julian had some complicated feelings towards him, Dru was pretty sure they all did. She knew he mostly felt guilty, but Dru felt guilty that none of them ever came to really love him in all the years they lived with him.

She was surprised that everyone was awake when she went in search of them to have this impromptu meeting. She guessed no one had been sleeping well lately.

They hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet, and she thought it was about time for them to discuss together everything that had happened. She didn't include anyone else in this, mostly because she thought it was right to have the conversation with just the people she started all of this with, with the exception of Jaime.

 _He couldn't be here because he didn't know Livvy's secret_ , she told herself as she kept getting caught up on the feeling that he was missing.

"Ash does have the Black Volume then," Ty added a note to his notebook.

Livvy stared down at the floor at the mention, but Kit looked at him with an intensity that Ty didn't notice.

Dru noticed that Kit no longer tried to hide his obvious staring or his feelings as he looked at her brother now, but somehow his face was wretched with even more pain than before.

She knew they had only been gone for a few days in Faerie but the way they interacted was so in contrast to when Dru saw them last it seemed like years must have passed for them too.

She rubbed her forehead trying to massage the stress away, just thinking about it was adding to her growing list of problems, and she had her own personal issues to be working out without constantly worrying about her brother's love life.

"And the Riders of Manann are back just as I thought my life expectancy might improve," the metal chair creaked as Kit leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"And you're supposed to return and become the new Unseelie King," Dru felt a little bad at bringing it back up seeing as Kit winced at the mention. "Mark always said that once you have entered a deal with the Faey, they will eventually come to collect."

They sat there, a defeat that hadn't even happened yet laid heavy on them all. But if Dru learned anything this past year was that the longer they laid around wondering what would happen next the harder it was to actually do something. "Did you and Jaime find anything else out about Pandemonium?" She asked hopefully.

Kit's expression seemed suddenly guarded. Ty peered over his notebook to look at him, Livvy, almost mechanically, dragged her eyes from the floor.

Dru watched her sister with apprehension, there was obviously something wrong and she wasn't talking to anyone, not even Ty.

"I think the me from Thule is working with them somehow."

"Why would he?"

Livvy's movements broke free of her stiffness as she threw her arms around the back of the old loveseat she and Ty were sat in. "Okay, first thing's first, we need to come up with a new name for him. I'm not calling him Thule Kit every time he's mentioned."

"We can just call him Christopher, I guess?"

Kit looked irritated and then approving, "That will piss him off."

"Now that that's settled, continue telling us about Christopher's cool plan," Livvy said.

Kit glared, "It's not _cool_ , he's just feeding them information to pit the other members against each other. I could do that too, it's not that hard."

"I don't think you have ever planned anything that clever," Ty questioned out of the blue.

Kit looked betrayed, and irritated. "I came up with it!"

Ty shrugged, "I'm just pointing out that if you could do that we could have replaced Barnabs a lot easier."

Dru was surprised at the sudden passive aggressiveness in his tone, it was very much unlike Ty. She also didn't think Ty even really believed that about Kit, even Livvy was looking at him quizzically.

"Thanks Ty, I see you're as tactful as ever," Kit snapped back.

Dru watched as Ty drew his knees up closer as an argument unfolded.

"Someone once said sarcasm is the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt," Ty answered in annoyance.

"And who said that?"

Ty shrugged, "I don't remember, someone."

"And what an impression they left," Kit continued his sarcasm anyway.

Ty stared determinedly at his book, picking up on the acidity of Kit's tone as he smiled smugly when he didn't reply.

Dru watched them with thinly veiled frustration, she had too much to deal with than to play moderator for whatever was going on between them.

After a moment of silence Ty started to say something back until Dru held out her hand cutting him off.

"No! That's enough from both of you!"

Ty frowned at her, "You shouldn't interrupt people, Dru."

"And you two shouldn't be fighting. It's not like either of you mean it anyway."

She stared them down waiting for them to challenge her.

Neither of them did. Livvy shook her head when Ty tried to say something to her.

"They're sort of having a lovers spat," Livvy said, and Dru was surprised when neither of them argued that.

But the whiteness of their faces as they turned away from each other had her worried.

888888888888

Ty left, claiming he had something important to do, and Livvy, of course, followed after him, leaving Dru and him alone.

He hesitated as he got up, a feeling a dejavu sweep through him as Dru stood alone to look out the window. She held her arms around her, and to Kit it looked like she was trying to contain something within herself.

He hovered behind her, not even sure if she realized that he was still here.

Finally, he asked, "Dru? Are you alright? You seem… different lately."

Dru's shoulders moved like she laughed but he couldn't hear it. "Do I? It's been over a _year_ Kit, and I thought you were dead, both of you."

It was a pretty stupid thing for him to say, it was obvious how much she had grown even in a year by the way she seemed to charge around her, her shoulders looked heavy with a responsibility Kit didn't quite understand. "Yeah, I know," he just said.

She didn't turn to look at him, he got the feeling she wanted to be alone. Usually that was all the hint Kit needed to leave, he wasn't exactly comforting to be around. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone in this attic, especially because they had only been separated because she saved him.

"Look, I should have told you what happened, everything, about being the First Heir, and Ty-"

"You don't have to tell me about what happened with you and Ty anymore." She cut him off, sounding so tired it worried him.

"I- what?"

She turned her face away where he couldn't see her, hugging her arms even tighter. "You don't have to tell me, I have a pretty good idea now."

There was something in her voice that seemed familiar, he could almost see the face she must be making, and knew this wasn't about him and Ty anymore. "Did something happen?"

She stifled a sob, this time Kit could see her face reflected through the window. "I let someone down, and I don't think I'll ever get the chance to make it up to them. I can't change what happened and I hate that I can't even fix it."

Kit went to stand next to her and look at the window with her. Dark waters lapped the shore turning to crystals as it hit the sunlight.

"If you could see that person again, try to make amends with them, would you?" He asked, doing his best not to be probing.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean I can't make up for what I did, and I think explaining things would make things worse."

"Okay," Kit thought about it, deciding he could try to be as candid with her as possible. He at least owed it to her to try. "You already know that when I left it was because I thought I didn't matter, and that's why I thought there was nothing I could do that would make Ty forgive me. But what you're telling me sounds like you disappointed them because you _do_ matter, and that's completely different."

"I _know_ that makes it worse," She groaned, looking completely miserable.

Kit remembered the little girl he taught to pick locks. How he realized how much he loved having a younger sibling to show off to, and how despite her hurt she was still all enthusiasm and determination. He had loved Ty, liked Livvy, but he cared about Dru, and he hated seeing a misery on her face she couldn't hide away.

Kit leaned on the window sill, still staring out at the ocean. "I don't think so. If they cared enough about you to let you hurt them, then I think they would welcome the chance for you to prove that they were right to think you were worth it."

She chuckled, "That sounds like something I heard once in a documentary about abuse victims."

Kit rolled his eyes at her, "Sure, or you could just take my heartfelt sentiment and make it creepy, that's cool too."

She laughed though, and it was good to see, glad that he didn't leave her alone after all.

She moved to lean on the window sill with him, and they watched as the light hit the water turning it into shining _adamas_.

"But you know," he said thoughtfully, "I never thought I would see the ocean from the L.A. institute again."

She smiled warmly, and he knew she was smiling for him.

"Come on, I want to show you something," She said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty was very appreciative when Magnus agreed to portal him to the New York Institute to speak to his husband at such a short notice. The New York Institute resembled even more of a church than his home in L.A.. Massive arches adorned the hallway, it's slim towering design made it resemble a Victorian restorational church even more so than his home institute..

"Thank you for doing this on short notice," Ty said to Magnus as they walked down one of the long corridors. It was really active with people Ty imagined were the local Enclave passing in and out with various paperwork.

Magnus brushed his hair back, there were long blue streaks amidst the hair he had spiked up.

"I don't think I am wrong in trusting that you wouldn't ask to waste Alec's time with something trivial during a time like this. Besides," his voice pitched lower. "I wanted to ask you how you and Kit were doing."

Ty was silent, Kit was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "He's still at the Institute if that's what you mean."

Magnus eyes looked him over before softly saying, "Not entirely," but didn't press any further.

Finally, they reached a door that must have been the room the Counsel was using as an office. Before they reached it, Magnus turned to look at him. "Before you enter I feel you should know that I have not told my husband about what you and Christopher had done."

Ty looked surprised, he hadn't really thought of that possibility. Magnus had acted as though he intended to keep it a secret, and Ty didn't question it. Only now did he realize how naive that might have been to expect someone to keep a secret like that from their spouse.

"Thank you," and Ty meant it.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't just for your sake, but Alec's as well. I know what kind of burden that would place on him if he knew, doing so would be asking him to betray his oath as Counsel to ignore your crime."

Magnus began to rapt on the door, leaving Ty to feel once again guilty at his inability to be able to forsee how his action had affected the people around him. The rings on his fingers must have given him a very distinctive knock because Alec immediately called, "Magnus? Come in."

Magnus opened the door for them, "Sorry darling, but it's actually someone else here to see you."

The room was tidy, even his desk was organized in neat piles. Something Ty thought was interesting was a painting of Alec himself leaning against the back wall in the corner half hidden under a sheet, as if the occupant could not decide if it should be placed on the wall or not.

Alec's state of dress was less tidy than his office, he wore a dark dress shirt with the tie undone around his neck, obvious wear and creases could be seen in the thin material, even his hair fell in his face, standing half hazardly to one side, Ty assumed, from running his fingers through it multiple times.

Upon seeing guests, Alec immediately straightened up and tried to fix his tie."Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone, it's been a long day already," he said before realizing who Ty was.

Magnus swept over, taking over Alec's job of retying his tie and planting a kiss in his messy hair. "I keep telling you, if you let me buy you the Ermenegildo you would never have to worry about looking anything less than stunning, not that you aren't already."

Alec wrinkled his nose. "I don't even believe that's a real word."

Ty didn't have the knowledge on the subject to correct either of them.

Alec's eyes fell on him. Ty caught a flash of pure blue, his heart clenched as he thought of Kit, moving his gaze closer to Alec's earlobe.

"You're Tiberius Blackthorn, aren't you? It's been awhile."

It was evident that while Magnus neglected to tell him about his past attempts at necromancy, he hadn't failed to tell them about his return. "I came to speak with you about things I should have discussed with you a year ago," Ty said.

"I'll be around when you're done, Tiberius," Magnus said, leaving Alec's side.

"I think Izzy's here along with Simon. I accidently let it slip that I missed dinner last night and now I think she's in the kitchen," Alec told Magnus.

Magnus let out a sigh, "I suppose I'll make sure your sister doesn't accidentally concoct something poisonous. I'm disappointed Semone hasn't been a responsible husband and called poison control on her yet."

"It's Simon, you know this. It's been years, I don't understand why you insist on calling him by the wrong name." Alec corrected

"We used to bond over that, you know," Magnus shook his head, giving Ty a wink to let him in on the joke.

"I have to be nice to him now, he married my sister. That was my wedding gift," Alec reminded Magnus as he waved his hand before leaving.

The door fell shut leaving them alone.

Alec turned his attention back to Ty. "Is this about the Mortal Instruments?"

Ty went to sit in front of his desk. "It is, I assume Luke must have told you what I informed him last before I left for Faerie."

"He did, he told the Council when you and your team went missing that you believed the Cohort upon finding a way to leave Idris, had stolen the Instruments, and that they had allied themselves with the Seelies. However, without evidence or even your reasoning for believing these things the Council could not vote on doing anything to act on that information, especially where the Seelie's were concerned. There are many reservations about opening an investigation and what that would do to the fragile trust we have after the Cold Peace, that is until your sister returned."

"Dru was able to corroborate what I said," Ty affirmed.

"Yes," Alec said, "she was able to supplement what your story was lacking with more details and motivations. But…" he paused.

"I don't understand," Ty said, "Dru was only gone a few months, why has there been such a delay in acting then?"

"Because we knew Ash's power to manipulate others even against their will, and without the Mortal Sword the council decided that her testimony couldn't be trusted."

Ty bowed his head, staring at the water marks on the wood of the desk. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted Luke when he asked me to. I should have brought the issue to you then."

He looked up, and made himself stare into Alec's blue eyes, and tried to imagine what Kit would say to him for what he was about to do next. "I'm willing to tell you what I wasn't before, if it can save lives."

Alec took a moment to react to that. "Luke said he thought you were trying to protect someone, but I promise I will do my best to protect them as your Counsel."

Ty nodded, remembering that Kit's cousin was Alec's parabatai, they were all more connected than they thought. The Cohort had wanted to divide them, Ty himself had witnessed even first hand the prejudices that ran rampant in the Clave that only served to break them apart.

He always hated lying, and he always hated being self conscious that he couldn't tell who he was supposed to trust and who he wasn't.

Ty closed his eyes. "I believe you, I think you're a good person and I'm tired of not trusting people."

"When I was younger I didn't see how much of my world was built on distrust, I didn't even trust myself or my parabatai. Eventually, I learned I was stronger when I leaned on other people, and I realized how many other kinds of people had been hurting because of that same distrust that I was taught. When I realized all of that I wanted to change the world as much as I could, I wanted the Clave to become the Institution I had believed it was supposed to be." Alec paused before continuing. "It's not perfect, but I think the Clave is becoming what it was always meant to be, something that everyone, not just Shadowhunters can trust."

Ty moved his hand to feel the rough texture of the underside of the desk, feeling the grain of the wood sticking out, and letting the sensation reign in his mind of the thoughts running through his head.

"The reason I couldn't say anything was because I was trying to protect Kit. I didn't feel it was my place to tell his secret but now people have died, and Kit might still be in danger and if I can't help him-" his voice broke as he thought of it. "Someone needs to know to help him."

Alec rested his elbows on the desk as he listened. "You're talking about Kit Herondale?"

"He's like Ash, he's not just the Lost Herondale, he's also from a line of Faeries known as the First Heir."

Alec's eyes widened. "The First Heir? The stories said the heir was killed."

Ty was relieved that Alec was familiar with the story so he wouldn't have to repeat everything. "No, she was smuggled out of Faerie to protect her from the Unseelie King who wanted her killed, and was lost. She married a Herondale and their line has been hunted for generations by the Riders. Now the Unseelies want him to succeed Kieran so they will have a chance to defeat Ash."

"Where is Kit now?" Alec asked.

Ty looked up in alarm. "You're not going to make him do it, are you? You won't force him to become King to get the Unseelies as allies."

"No, no that's not what I meant," he placated. "I just wanted to know if he was planning to. So, does this mean he has powers like Ash?"

"I don't know what he is planning on doing, but yes he does."

Alec sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Jace didn't tell me anything like this. He was… he was taking it pretty hard when he disappeared. He wanted Kit to feel like he could come to him with anything. He kept making it into his fault that Kit disappeared without a word to anyone."

"It's not his fault, it was my mission and my brother we were trying to save," Ty said a little confused.

Alec sighed again, "That's just how Jace copes. He can't handle anything until he's made it into his fault and punished himself for it."

Ty didn't quite understand that himself, but he did understand the pain of feeling responsible for someone else.

Alec straightened up again. "I promise I will not tell the Council this. I'm not sure what help this will be, but I'm glad you told me so I can help make the right decision going forward."

"There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ty said. "The mundanes that were kidnapped to drink from the Mortal Cup were buried in Angel Square." Alec made a face that Ty imagined must have been a mix between disgust and outrage. "When Alicante is reclaimed I want the bodies exhumed and sent to Warlocks like Catarina Loss with medical expertise to appropriately identify the bodies. I know all of their names and peculiars to help her properly identify them. When that is done I want them returned to their families."

Alec brought his hands to chin as he thought about it. "You know it's not typical for us to return those who failed the Ascension to the mundanes families, especially in circumstances like this."

"I know that, but I want it done." Ty's voice was firm. "I will petition it myself to the Council when the time comes."

"I'll make sure you are heard, when the time comes," Alec agreed.

Ty felt the burden being lifted from him at last. He had done what he could, he could not go back in time and do things differently, but he hoped he had started moving forward in the right direction.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uh, Dru? I don't think we should be going into Ty's room," Kit hovered in the doorway as Dru let herself in, flicking on the lightswitch.

"It's fine," she said, "he's not here, and I really think there's something you should see."

Kit was filled with even more trepidation as he followed her inside. "In Ty's room?"

"Where else?" She rolled her eyes like that answered everything.

Kit looked around the room while Dru started to look through her brothers things. He had spent a lot of time in here back when he stayed here, it looked very much the same as it always did.

He noticed the Sherlock Holmes novels gathered onto his bedside end table, his stomach turned over in conflict.

"Ah! Here it is, I knew it!" Dru said triumphantly, pulling something out of the black notebook Ty always had with him.

Curiosity got the better of him as he went to look at what she was holding in her hands.

It looked like a thin card, handing it over to him Kit recognized it as a tarot card.

But what was really startling was his image depicted in the card.

His eyes were downcast, holding a jacket in his hands, his blonde hair sweeping his face, there was even a castle chess piece for Rook depicted on his shirt. At the top of the card was his name and at the bottom it said, 'The Wanderer'.

"I don't know what I'm looking at here, what is this?"

"Julian made it. He's made one for all of us, including Diana, Emma, Cristina, and Kieran. I knew he made one for you, I always suspected he had given it to Ty."

Kit was speechless, the others made since for Julian to make cards of in a deck with his family, but why him? "But why?" He sputtered.

Dru shook her head, smiling at him like he was an idiot. "Because you belonged there, with us, with Ty."

He was feeling overwhelmed, it was too hard for him to believe that the Blackthorns had really even noticed him there, let alone cared about him leaving. But Julian didn't hate him, he painted his likeness to place with his family, with Ty.

"Oh," she said as her fingers found another card that came loose from the notebook. "He gave him Livvy's card too."

Ty must have had this for years, and even after everything that had happened between them he kept it close by. Kit tried to imagine what it must have been like running into Kit again at the Academy after all those years, and how Kit had thought Ty had moved on without him all the while he had this card of him just in his suitcase.

He couldn't stop himself from wondering if Ty would still carry it with him after they were separated forever.

His fingers moved over the edges of the card, tracing all the detail that went to it, it must have taken hours to finish it. It was all surreal, the opposite of the nightmares Kit had always had where he disappeared and no one noticed. But in reality he did disappear, and people didn't just notice like Jem and Tessa, but they worried for him, grieved over him like Jace, and Clary, and maybe even the Blackthorns. For once he could believe it, all those insecurities he held onto seemed to wash away in that instant, and he could see them in a new light of how childish they had really been.

Suddenly, being back in the Institute no longer felt constricting or painful, he had finally been set free from his mistakes from everything he had wanted so badly that he told himself not to care about because he could never have it.

"Thank you, Dru. I can't tell you… this just… it means alot to me," he finally got out.

She grinned, "I figured you might start finally believing me if I showed you. You and Ty are the most stubborn people I've ever met."

Kit laughed, feeling lighter than he had ever felt. He looked back down at the card, imagining Julian painting it, seeing Ty pull it out of his notebook to look at, thinking back to the times Kit had watched the Blackthorns with envy, and once again the gratitude for the home Tessa and Jem gave him.

He thought he finally had an answer next time Jaime asked him if he was giving up .

888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy and Emma were gathering driftwood for the fire, Julian was coming back with marshmallows and hotdogs. A few feet down the beach she could see the fire roaring, heat waves distorted the air around it to make it look like a mirage in the sun. Helen and Aline decided to celebrate Ty, Kit's, and hers return, even though Ty was currently in New York and no one seemed to know where Kit was.

She was pretty sure he was still with Dru, something about that thought made her feel weird. She wondered if she had never died if she would be the one Kit would want to hang out with, and if Dru would come to her when she was upset.

In some ways four years didn't seem like that much time, but it was.

"Go ahead and put it on the fire," Helen said, as she returned with the driftwood.

She chucked the wood in, rubbing the dirt from her hands.

The sun beat down on her, and she rubbed the sweat from her brow. She watched her sister and her wife, enjoying the fact that her older sister was really back home. She was used to seeing her now, but it was different when she could also be apart of the family celebrations again.

"Oh, Livvy! I've been going through my things and I have some clothes you might like. Though they're not as cute as the things they used to wear, I think they will fit."

She smiled at her sister. "What about Aline? She spent time in Paris, I bet she has some rocking outfits."

Aline, in her very stylized looking bikini, long cardigan, and her dark hair was piled on top of her head paused, caught. "Uh wouldn't you know it, but I think I spilt coffee on them, every one of them. Y'know Paris and their bistros?"

Livvy laughed, "Nice cover up, but I don't think Helen would have fallen for you if you needed a bib every time you went on a date."

Helen, in her simple jeans and white t-shirt, just muttered to herself about how she had also lived in Paris, not that anyone had asked.

Julian and Emma came walking back, side by side. Emma swiped an uncooked hot dog from the package Julian was carrying and began to chomp on it, earning a disgusted look from Jules.

She winked at him, making him shake his head in disappointment but a blush was creeping its way into his face.

Cristina was trying to persuade Mark to drop the acorns he had miraculously found somewhere.

"I do not see why I can't put acorns on s'mores if I want to."

"Because, I know you are only trying to get attention," she lightly chastised him.

With sudden suaveness Livvy wasn't used to her sillier older brother to possess, he leaned in close to Cristina, his eye lingering on her lips. "Then perhaps you should give me your attention."

Cristina, cheeks turned red when she saw Livvy watching. "If you stop using your charms to disarm me, Mark Blackthorn."

Livvy looked away, smiling to herself.

Despite Ty not being here, she was feeling content, her heart was expanding with love for her family. Being together with them again filled her with a joy that she could't compare to anything else.

"Stand back!" Aline said proudly. She ripped off the paper of what looked like a brick and threw it into the fire. Immediately the flames started changing color, from green to purple and blue.

Livvy stopped, staring delightedly into the flames with everyone. They rose, turning into a seafoam green, she was reminded of the way the ocean looked illuminated by a witchlight. It turned into a deep blue again, she could see Helen and Aline in the flames, their silhouettes dancing in the light. It was the same color as Magnus magic when he fended off the werewolves from the Shadowmarket.

Suddenly, the flames looked like real magic, and the forms of her sister and her wife were no longer smiling, but twisted in agony.

Dark claws reared up in her vision.

Gasping, she took a step away from the fire, blinking away the image.

"Livvy?"

She turned to look at the beach but everything was different. There was a thick fog, and through it she could barely make out a ghoulish redlight. There was blood at her feet, mixed in the sand, the air felt like a slick poison in her throat as she tried to breath.

"Livvy!"

She whirled around looking for someone familiar and found Tavvy running up the beach towards her.

His beanie was askew, the wind pushed back his brown hair.

And then it came. Just like it had before.

A demon with long reptilian wings, and a beak opened wide to expose lines of razor sharp teeth emerged from the fog.

Tavvy didn't even turn around as it scooped him up, it's claws bearing into his shoulders as it took him away.

She collapsed to the ground, clutching her head. She closed her eyes tightly praying that when she opened them it would go away, it would go back to normal, this wasn't happening.

 _But it did happen_ , a voice said.

"Livia, baby! What is it, what's wrong?" She recognized Julian's voice calling to her.

When she opened her eyes she realized she had been screaming. Her brother's arms were around her, Helen and Aline were standing around her, Mark and Cristina closing the distance.

Tavvy was kneeling beside her.

She let out another sob and pulled her little brother into her arms, she didn't say anything, just crushed him into her.

 _I'm sorry_! She wanted to say, but she knew that was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Her other sister's voice came.

She couldn't bear to look up at Dru now, not while she had fallen apart like this and had no explanation. It had all felt so real, she could fathom that it had happened, she wanted these visions burned from her memory.

"Livvy, let's go inside," Dru said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, I'll check on you later," Julian said.

Livvy nodded weakly, but helped herself to her feet, trying to regain some of her dignity.

Dru locked her arms with hers and began marching her back to the institute.

Livvy shot a glance behind her shoulder to see Julian talking in a low voice with Helen and Mark. Her older sister had a hand around her mouth, Aline was putting out the spectacular fire she had just started, Mark was trying sooth Tavvy who was looking after her with clear distress.

The day was ruined.

She looked in front of her, staring at the glass doors.

The only thing she could think of to say was, "Please don't tell Ty."

888888888888

Livvy sat in front of her sisters vanity table, eating from a plate of cookies Julian had made for her while Dru placed fist fulls of makeup onto the table.

It had been an hour until Livvy finally felt like herself again, at least she was determined to seem fine.

"Do you even use that much makeup?" She asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Not usually," Dru said, "Sometimes I just like to try things out for fun..Or.." She pulled out a small plastic bag that looked stuffed to the brim with halloween supplies like fake blood and white face paint. "Of course there's always this stuff!" She shook the bag proudly.

"I've been an actual ghost for the past four years, no thanks."

Dru snatched a cookie from her hand. "Not funny," she stuck her tongue out at her before shoving the cookie in her mouth.

"I'm going to start putting your hair up," She said.

Dru was actually pretty good at it, she had managed to pull half of her hair up into a thick bun. Her hair was thick enough to leave a layer loose which Dru curled somehow without even using an iron.

"Now for the makeup!" She sounded cheery but Livvy detected a note of falseness in her voice.

She tried not to sigh and give away her unhappiness. She had dreamed of getting her body back, but nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. She knew Ty would just tell her to give it more time, and maybe that was all it was, but as it was she felt like she was falling apart and dragging everyone down with her.

Besides, how much longer did they really have to wait on her?

"Whatever you do, don't move." Dru brandished a mascara stick right in front of her eyes.

She straightened her back, willing herself not to move as it looked like Dru was coming closer and closer to poking her eye out.

"Are you and Jaime dating now?" She regretted asking immediately as Dru's hand slipped. "Ouch!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Her cheeks flared red as she picked up a wet cloth to dab at her eye with.

Livvy winced as she came near her eye a second time. "I was just asking so I would know if I'm supposed to be mean to him or not."

"Was that what that was before?" She paused rubbing at her eye.

"You seemed angry at him, which made me kind of angry." She tried giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

Dru sighed, picking the mascara back up. "We're not dating."

"But do you _like_ him?" She pressed.

"It's not….Sometimes I feel like I need him more than he needs me. I don't think he would take me seriously, I feel like I would just end up feeling even more alone."

"But you're doing well, even on your own," Livvy encouraged. "I know none of this is what you imagined, you were always daydreaming, you were an even bigger romantic then I was. But just because it's not what you expected doesn't mean it's not what you want." She hoped she didn't sound hypocritical, she had no romantic experiences to speak of and here she was moping about how her own life turned out.

Dru capped the mascara, gathering the make up back in her bag. "I know that now, I _do_. It's just that things are more complicated than that."

"What's complicated?"

Dru bit her lip, before finally saying. "Ash. I know he's not the monster that everyone thinks he is, but I don't know how to convince everyone before it's too late."

Livvy stared in surprise, maybe her little sister's love life was more complicated than she gave it credit for. "So….are you dating _him_?"

Dru put her hands on her hips in frustration. "No! Not everything is about boys!"

"Wow, you really have grown up, Dru!" She giggled while her sister hit her with a makeup pad.

"It's not like that." She started. "It's just that.. it's hard to explain. I might just be imagining things, but I know I'm supposed to help him somehow."

Livvy was about to say something else when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Dru! You made me look like a zombie!"

"A hot zombie," Dru corrected, "you look like a dark princess."

Her sister had bleached out most of the color from her cheeks, except for the dark brown lipstick she painted her lips with. Her eyes had been lined thick with black eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her lashes looked dark and thick enough to catch flies.

"And when you complain I made you look like a clown, just remember you're a _hot_ clown!" Livvy picked up the powder pad and threw it at her.

They started laughing when Livvy felt suddenly drained.

A sharp ringing hit her ears, it was just soft enough to be painful. She paused, trying to listen to the sound, the more she strained her ears the more she swore she could hear someone speaking.

"Livvy?" Dru had stopped, laughing her eyes filled with concern

"...What?"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head, the ringing was still there, taking away her concentration. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm kind of tired," she said slowly, " I think I'm going to take a nap."

Dru looked hesitant before saying, "Alright, if that's what you want. You can take a nap in my room if it's easier."

Livvy nodded, making her way to the bed. "Thanks, Dru."

Slowly, she got up to leave, casting several worried glances in her direction that Livvy pretended not to notice.

She could hear her sister pause at the door, but after a moment she left.

Livvy took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling in the dark room, she thought about her twin.

It was so uneasy now to be away from him when she spent so long being aware of his every move, physically unable to leave him. But she knew he was doing his best to fix his mistakes, and to move forward. In a way, she felt like it was the first time he was really making an effort to move forward. Before when he put all of his energy into the Scholomance, he had cut himself away from his family. His guilt made him feel like he needed to punish himself, like that was the only way to pay for what he did.

It was miserable to watch him descend further into that lonely state, as much as he had grown, he still refused to let go. Now that he was finally breaking free of his past, Livvy refused to be the reason he remained chained to it.

She had to do her best too.

If she couldn't ignore the problem, then it was time that she faced it head on.

Not knowing what doors she was about to open, she closed her eyes, and welcomed everything in.

8888888888888

Dru closed the door shut, her fingers still clasped around the door knob as she rested her forehead against the wood.

She was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Livvy had turned as white as a sheet so suddenly, even her eyes were unfocused like she couldn't hear her. What if she had started screaming again? What would she have done, call Julian?

It was terrifying to hear her screams cutting through the air of what had just been a sunny, promising day, only to find everyone crowded around her like she had collapsed.

It was too much like in the hall of accords, Julian was even cradling her like he did back then.

It had taken everything she had to convince to get closer and ask the question that hung on her lips, terrified she would find her dead.

Dru tried to fight the sobs in her throat, her breaths coming out short and fast as she lost control of herself. Ty wasn't around to figure out what was wrong, and she wanted to keep Julian from worrying anymore then he already was. He had fallen apart when she died, that alone had shook her entire world to watch, she couldn't watch it happen again.

But what was she supposed to do?

She had been doing her best to acclimate her sister, but her rebels weren't waiting, and they couldn't be expected to understand what was going on either.

Someone touched her shoulder. She knew it was Jaime without looking, the warmth he had was all his own, in her mind she couldn't mistake it as someone else's. There was something else about the way he always showed up, it was never when she thought she needed him but when she found it suddenly hard to have hope. He came back and chased away her darkest day dreams with a smile.

Remembering herself, instead of leaning into him, she pulled away, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"I didn't know you were here," she said, regretting how wobbling her words sounded.

"Dru, look at me. What happened?" He sounded genuinely concerned, she hated it. She could never tell with him what was real, his charm was always so convincing to her.

She wondered why she was the only one naive enough to fall for it. Cristina, Emma, Mia, none of them took him seriously, but she couldn't help it.

She turned to look at him without trying to hide the redness of her eyes. "Things have just been emotional lately, it's no big deal."

"Dru! You're not even trying to hide it," he laughed, making her grimace, "you know I don't believe that."

She turned her head away from him, not even caring if it looked like she was pouting. "Some things don't involve you, Jaime, no matter how much you want it too."

The laughter left his eyes as he looked at the door she had been leaning on.

"Is this about Livvy?"

"I told you, it's none of your-"

"Dru, listen, I know. I know about Livvy, I know about everything."

She whipped her head back around so sharply her neck ached in protest. "What?" Then, "who

told you…? Kit!"

Another strong emotion surged through her and the dam she had just built up to stop her tears broke.

Jaime grabbed her wrists as she started to wring her fists in frustration. "Don't be upset, it was kind of my fault," he tried to calm her down.

"I know it was!" She raged at him, trying to push her restrained wrists to pound on his chest. "It's always your fault!"

"You're crying again," he pointed out.

"Because I'm so angry!"

She was yelling but his voice was still gentle. "I know, I know."

Suddenly, he let her go to pull her into a tight embrace. He squeezed her, she could feel his face burying into her neck, her hair caught between them. " _Dios,_ I am so sorry Dru. All the signs were there and I didn't even care to put them together. All this time...and I just pretended it had nothing to do with me, just like I was afraid of, I hurt you."

The tears were streaming hot down her cheeks, she reached up to pull on his collar, letting her nails scratch at his skin as she tried to hold him tighter.

And in the middle of the hall where anyone could walk in at any time, right in front of where her sister was sleeping, she broke down.

Everything was pouring out of her, she bawled like a child, all the anxiety, the fear, the guilt and grief from the past year tore itself from her body at last.

She didn't care anymore if it made her look childish, she needed him, and for once she wasn't going to pretend she didn't until he was gone again.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" She screamed at the world, "and I just keep making more mistakes, how am I supposed to live with that? I wanted to be strong, I wanted to _matter_ , but I'm not, I don't!"

"No, you do matter, and you have the strongest heart of anyone I've ever known, Drusilla." he whispered in her ear, pulling back her hair that was sticking to her face.

She felt a shiver as he touched her. It was strange that t he use of her full name could sound so intimate.

"There's not a single person here who hasn't made mistakes they don't know they can live with." He smiled, his expression was so much more tender then Dru could have imagined.

"Even you?" Some of her old shyness crept in from the way he was looking at her, with exhilaration and fear that she could be his biggest mistake.

His smile widened half a fraction for a second in confirmation. "And I think I'm going to make even more. The burden doesn't have to be solely your's. You just need people to rely on, everyone does."

She pulled herself away from him. "And yet you never rely on anyone, you're always leaving everyone in the dark."

He closed his eyes, curled lashes feathered against his cheekbones, "not anymore, if you want it then I'll stay."

She stared in awe at what he was suggesting."No more side missions? You'll just stay..with me?"

He nodded, "no more side missions."

Dru thought about it, but what would he do? Jaime was used to doing things on his own, she knew he valued his freedom to be able to do things his own way without feeling like the Clave could monitor him. Besides, he couldn't help her with Livvy, or even with the rebels, really. Jaime was doing things that she couldn't right now because of her responsibilities.

"No," she said slowly, "I think we're a good team, even if we're working separately."

He looked instantly relieved, and she was relieved that she didn't make another mistake this time.

"I know you don't need me, but I promise no matter what, I'm always on your team."

He took a few steps back, she knew he was preparing to leave, that he was only here to get Kit and go on some mission. But this moment had been so surreal, and yet it felt like the realest thing she had ever experienced.

"And when you get back, if I decide that I need you to go on a date with me, you'll be on my team then?" She didn't know what made her say it, all the emotions and the talk with Livvy had gone to her head, she obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

His face went completely blank, his jaw falling slack.

"Forget it," she tried to take it back, "I don't know why I said that, it was stupid-"

She was doing her best not to look at him until he seized her by the shoulders, his lips meeting hers clumsily before hastily pulling away.

They stared stunned at each other. His brown eyes were searching hers, her lips were buzzing from the feel of his.

Her heart thundered in her ears.

She couldn't speak, Jaime Rosales had kissed her!

He coughed, she imagined he actually looked _shy_ as his eyes shifted away from her. "It's a date then, but I think I should warn you that finger severing, murder traps from _Saw_ are third date material."

A laugh bubbled up from her chest, surprising herself that he remembered her saying that. The anxiety and grief she had held onto was finally gone, replaced with a giddy happiness she couldn't remember feeling in a long time. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she knew Jaime would always make her laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _Ash walked through the cottage. It was dark besides the light beaming in from the windows, the only one home was Ash._

 _He gave the new piano that was just brought in an approving look as he passed it. It was sleek ivory, and though Ash didn't know much about instruments he thought the keys sang beautifully when touched._

 _He was excited to see Jace's face when he saw it._

 _It was just the kind of thing he needed to snap him out of his obsessions, maybe if he played or indulged in some of his previous hobbies he would come back to himself._

 _More than anything Ash wanted him to be happy, specifically happy with him._

 _He pushed open the french doors that lead to the seaside cliffs, and admired the ocean the spread before him. It was a sea in Faerie, traversing it could lead you anywhere, back in time, or even to a land of death._

 _There were very few stories of anyone who had successfully navigated the waters and returned, he wished he knew their names and why they had risked it._

 _The sky was a dark velvet with streaks of bright blue and vibrant purple. He waited to see the Wild Hunt but they didn't come._

 _The sea itself was interesting enough on its own, it's currents random. The waters were tame giving the illusion of turquoise glass one second before suddenly roiling in turmoil the next._

 _Faerie was not nearly as random as humans often believed it to be, often time responding to some will or magic that commanded it, Ash liked to believe sometimes that the waters changed according to its own temperament._

 _A large powerful force that couldn't make up its own mind of what it's identity should be._

 _Thinking of that reminded him of the book in his hand._

 _He held up his copy of the Codex Jace had recently given him._

 _At first he was not sure he wanted it, his father had used the Codex as a guide book on how to tourture his son, and it had done nothing but chase away the curiosity he had once had for his Shadowhunter lineage._

 _But this copy had once belonged to his aunt, Clary Fairchild. He didn't know how Jace came to possess it, but he was too touched that Jace was willing to offer such a thing to him. He had given up one of Clary's possessions to come to this world, the other he willingly gave to Ash._

 _All he had left of her was Heosphoros._

 _He opened up the book, flipping through the inked pages and scrawled handwriting clashing against fine print. He found himself inseparable from the book when Jace wasn't around after discovering that Clary, and even Jace, and her parabatai had written in it._

 _He found himself uncomfortably curious about them and their lives, and his desperation to be known by them was starting to sink into the words he wrote to them, next to conversations that had been had years ago._

 _He flipped it open to the first page to read the now familiar words of his aunt:_

" _Hey,_

 _I don't know you. I can't guess who you might be. But I'm done with the Codex now, and I think it's time I pass it on._

 _Okay, I've written all over it. And...drawn all over it. But I think it's better than a fresh clean Codex, because I've corrected some stuff and added some things I think is more true, has less of the political stuff the Clave puts in to make themselves look good._

 _So this is yours now. Whoever you are. If you need to find this, you'll find it."_

" _No one could have guessed it would come into your hands."_

 _Startled, Ash jumped, snapping the book shut._

 _Jace was standing right behind him, his eyebrows shot up as if he was almost amused at his reaction._

 _Sometimes he felt like that was the best Jace could feel things, as if he almost remembered how to feel._

 _But when he smiled at him, Ash believed he saw real warmth. He turned to give him all of his attention, searching his eyes for more of what he saw. Sometimes, the real Jace broke through, there was real love there somewhere, he had seen it, he believed in it._

" _It belongs with you, just as she belongs with us. One day we will make her see that."_

 _Ash didn't respond to that, whenever Jace talked about Clary he sounded eerily similar to Sebastian. But all he cared about was that Jace said 'us' instead of 'I' and was just relieved that he wasn't planning on leaving him just yet._

" _I was just curious was all," he downplayed._

" _I thought you might be," Jace sounded pleased. Ash was encouraged by this, and decided to reveal his surprise._

" _I convinced my mother to bring you a piano today," he started excitedly. "Do you want to play? It's in the den, it's really magnificent!" Ash stopped talking when he noticed the surprise on Jace's face._

 _He looked reluctant to speak. "I...Ash, it's been so long since I played...and I was bound to Sebastian for so long, everything else became trivial." His face fell as Ash's did. "I don't remember how to play."_

 _His shoulders slumped. "You don't need to apologize, it's not important anyway. I just thought it might be nice," he tried to be reassuring, but he couldn't keep his voice from sounding flat._

" _Well, I still know how to fight at least, and you still need a trainer," Jace tried to cheer him up._

 _He just nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to train with Jace, he just also wanted him to learn to be something other than Sebastian's weapon._

 _Sometimes he wondered if they ever really escaped his father._

" _I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you," Jace said softly, misunderstanding Ash's disappointment._

 _He knew Jace was telling him the truth, and that was why he loved him, after all this time Ash was beginning to understand that Jace might be the first person to truly love him, and not how he could use him._

" _I know," he smiled at him._

 _He didn't really care about what Jace's plans were for the world, even if Jace wanted to give it to him like he promised. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if that time never came, and they spent their days training forever in this cottage. For the first time in his life he felt content, and even though he was still lonely when Jace was gone, he was happy._

" _We can train, after I put up the book," he said, already jogging back to the cottage before a thought occurred to him._

" _Jace?" He turned around to ask._

 _He tilted his head in questioning, frowning. "Remember, it's Janus now."_

 _Ash just nodded, both of them knowing he wouldn't call him that. He was Jace, whether he remembered it right now or not. "I'm thinking of training with Phaesphoros, is that alright?"_

 _His eyes flickered over Ash in consideration. "Phaesphoros, is a good weapon, I think it deserves to be reclaimed by someone worthy."_

 _Ash smiled in agreement, putting any doubts about the sword his father had used away. He didn't want to bring up any more trauma by using the blade, yet at the same time he was conflicted about bringing any association between himself and Sebastian. But it was a piece of his identity he was struggling to reclaim. If Jace thought he was a worthy owner who could restore the sword's legacy, then that was exactly what he would do._

" _It's what Clary had done for Heosphoros."_

 _Ash halted for just a second before heading back to retrieve his sword._

 _88888888888_

Ash glared at Janus as he watched him drum his fingers across the armrest of the staglamtie throne. His eyes were dark gold as they gazed somewhere far away, never noticing as Ash's resentment for him grew.

He had broken that one promise, the one thing Ash had ever truly held sacred.

Somehow he had drifted so far apart from him that he didn't even see how much he had hurt him.

"Sammael has said your powers are growing, that is good," Janus said.

"Yes, it's _good_ for him, the sooner this power consumes me the sooner he can finally use me as a tool." He was realizing after his last talk with the demon that that was exactly what he was waiting for, and Ash's time was running out.

Janus frowned, but still he didn't look at him. "It won't consume you, even if you lose a part of yourself, you will survive, just as I have."

Ash stared at him incredulously. Is that what he wanted? For Ash to become as he was? Did he not resent Sebastian for what he did, yet he would let the same happen to him? "I never said _I_ was willing to give a part of myself to him."

Janus turned his gaze on him, mild confusion on his face. "You were willing to go through the process for our ambition, weren't you?"

"For you, not him," Ash stressed, despite declaring he had given up on him he was still hoping to see recognition or regret in his eyes, but what he said next left him the coldest he had ever been.

"This _is_ for me, Ash."

Everything came crashing down on top of him now, the lies he clung to for so long, unwilling to let go of because of his loneliness.

Janus had been just like the others, using him and his powers to get what they wanted.

Looking back at the boy in the cottage admiring the piano, hoping it could buy him love, he felt nothing but disgust for how easily manipulated he was. For convincing himself Janus was doing all of this for him.

"I see," he said, coldly, "then forgive me if I start doing things for myself," he got up to leave, the glittering rocks around them winking up at him. Crystal waters washed over his feet. The water was cold, leaving him shaking.

Janus actually looked hurt, it gave Ash pause.

"I know this isn't how you imagined it, Ash, but we knew sacrifices would have to be made if we wanted the world to recognize us. I still want that for you, when it's all over nothing can touch you or Clary again."

He examined his face, he hadn't changed much since Ash had first met him, but the move here had not been as good for him as he thought it would be. Instead of healing, he fixated on getting everything back and turned it into an obsession. He wished what he was saying was true, but now Ash was willing to see what he had always known in his heart. He loved Clary more than anything, but the way he intended to get her back would destroy her, she would hate him.

Why would Ash ever think that Janus' same corrupted reasoning wouldn't apply to him as well?

The anger he felt had diminished, and instead of seething with anger as he spoke, he instead just sounded sad. "I don't think you know how to protect anyone anymore, not me, and definitely not Clary."

The darkness in his eyes, the blankness of his expressions was so easy to see now that Ash had seen the real thing. Janus was nothing like the man he saw in the scrying glass.

He left Janus to sit in silence, turning his back and walked away.

After a few steps, he suddenly spoke.

"Ash, I'll be leaving again for awhile, when I come back you'll see I'm telling you the truth. It's almost over, if you can wait just a little bit longer."

He turned around to stare at him. How could it almost be over? What were they planning and why were they keeping it a secret from him?  
Janus didn't say anymore, but his expression was serious.

" _I've delivered the plans.."_ That was what he had seen Janus say in the scrying glass.

Realization dawned on him.

Spinning around without another word, Ash stormed out of the room, his mind running through his understanding of the revelation.

The plans Janus must have given to Sammael were _his_ plans. Specifically, the ones he made some time ago for an invasion on the Institutes. Ash had dabbled with his father's infamous plan and tried to refit them into perfection.

It was something Ash was hoping to not have to use, that must have been why they took Ash's consent out of the equation.

Ash brushed past several of the gentry, only a few of them were naive enough to try to stop his rampage out of curiosity, but he dispersed them with an order to get out of his way.

This was until he ran across one Faey with faint pinkish skin lounging on one of the banisters and sharpening his sword.

His dark hair parted from his face as he lifted it up as he sensed his approach.

The usual sleepiness from his eyes was replaced with sharp intelligence when he read Ash's mood.

"My Prince?" Nealon asked.

Ash skittered to a halt, cursing his bad luck. He would realize that this wasn't just an ill tempered mood, and that something was truly amiss.

He considered him for a second before barking, "follow me."

Nealon jumped to obey before Ash even realized he made an order.

There was no time to correct his mistake for politeness sake, as they quickly moved through the palace until the doors to his room finally appeared.

"Guard the door!" He snapped again once they were inside.

Nealon jumped in front of it, unsheathing his sword. There was nothing but focus, a stark difference from his usual demeanor.

"My lord, what is the cause for your alarm?"

"They're planning to attack the institutes," Ash paced around his room.

Nealon's eyes narrowed, "The war is beginning in earnest then."

"Apparently," Ash said acidly.

"What institutes?"

"The focus will mostly be in North America. They will attack the Institutes in the outer states to choke off and surround the Institutes in the middle of the country, _especially_ New York. That was the problem with my father's plan, it was too random and unfocused, it was a tactic to purge and scare but it wasn't sustainable. This new tactic, especially if they use the Mortal Cup to control demons to add to their forces, will allow them to permanently remove the Shadowhunters with the Cohort."

Nealon's dark eyes were darting as he worked out the urgency of what Ash was telling him.

"Why focus on New York?"

"Because Clary and the Lightwoods are there. I designed this as a theoretical plan for Jace-Janus. That is what the _real_ goal is." Thinking about it now, Dru was part of the L.A. institute and also in danger because of a plan he had created.

All of it for someone he had lost long before he ever met him.

Dru was not like Janus, she cared for people and would bleed for those she loved. Still, she had used him as well. It was hard to reconcile in his heart, but he could not find it in himself to hate here for it. She had always made it clear her goal was to rescue her brother, if she had persuaded him that she would bled for him as well, then that too was his own fault because he had let her.

"This was your plan?"

Ash stopped pacing. "Yes, and that is why I know it will succeed." He had not agreed with what his father had done, nor did he enjoy the 'lessons' he gave him, but he did pay attention.

His mind was whirling as he struggled to come up with a solution to the consequences he had wrought, what he should do and if he could do anything at all?

Would he permit this to happen and remain silent as he had always done?

"Will you help me stop this?" Ash spun around to face Nealon

For a moment the room was eaten away by burning blackness invading his vision.. His heart throbbed louder. He had made a promise to himself that if he was to burn out he would raze the ground Sammael walked on first.

He gave him a measured look, and slowly nodded his head. "I have been waiting for the chance."  
Ash made up his mind, he was done being the puppet the king.

"I will need you to deliver something," Ash left him at the door to pick up the codex on his desk. It hit him with sudden clarity about what he must do. If he could get a message to Dru she could warn the Shadowhunters.

He flipped open the codex, she knew how he had written in it, if she discovered the message inside she would know it was from him.

Trying to think of where she would look for a message, he turned to the page on parabatai and was surprised to find a message already written inside.

 _Ash, I don't know what to say._

 _I'm leaving, but I think you always knew that._

 _Maybe I don't know you like I think I do, maybe it's all in my head._

 _But I want you to know I'm fighting with you, even if I'm beside you._

 _I have Phaesphoros with me, and feel your heart beating with mine when I swing your blade._

 _You don't have to be lost if you just allow yourself to be found._

 _I promise when you're ready, I'll find you._

His hand shook as he held the quil he had poised to scrawl his message, ink dripped onto the page like tear drops as he re-read the message.

Could he believe what she had written?

She could have left him without speaking to him, she could have left without leaving this message, she didn't owe him anything. And despite the bitterness he felt at her leaving, he too was still reaching for her, wasn't he?

He shook himself from his thoughts, remembering Nealon waiting at the door. Regardless of how he felt, he took heart knowing she had found the exact page he had intended to write a message for her, he was certain she would discover his warning and understand the meaning behind his words.

Quickly, but carefully he chose his words before writing them down and handing the book to Nealon.

He looked puzzled as he pushed the book into his hands.

"Give this to Drusilla Blackthorn of the Los Angeles institute, no one else. It has to be her or the message will be useless, understood?"

His dark eyes flashed with just the hint of violence as he contemplated his mission at hand.

It made Ash question his typical attitude.

"I understand, I'll go immediately."

"Good, swiftly now before the entrances are closed," he added.

Ash watched him go, questioning the wisdom of not going himself, but it would be far too dangerous for him to show himself in the mundane world where anyone might recognize him, even with his powers he dared not risk it now, not when anything could be watching him.

As close as Janus' plans were to coming to fruition he knew that it wouldn't be long until Sammael finally showed his hand to grasp at what it was he has been after all along.

With all that in mind, he knew better then to think the Greater Demon would be so negligent as to forget to monitor his precious _vessel._

It was almost time for him as well, the time, as Dru had put it, for him to finally make a choice that counted.

Even now, as he looked out at the prison he had dressed up as a King's chambers, with hellfire pounding through his veins, he wondered what he would choose.

 **Soooooo, Blackrose or Blackstar?**

 **P.S. Hope you enjoyed this calm before the storm, and are looking forward for the storm.**


	23. Paper Masks

Desert spread out for as far as she could see, buildings warped and demolished dotted the landscape like large rocks on an uneven surface. The sun beaming down casted everything in a violent red light, contextualizing the horror that had happened here.

Livvy knew she should recognize this place, but it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

Time seemed to pass by her as she watched, images flying past her, changing the world around her.

All of the sudden it stopped, the suddenness of it pitched her forward like she was on a roller coaster.

Standing in front of her was an imperfect specter of herself.

She still couldn't imagine herself looking as she did now, older with scars and tattoos, but that was who was staring back at her now, not herself but the Livia from Thule.

The other her was wearing a white T-shirt stained with sweat and dirt, her jeans were ripped and frayed with a gun holster around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to see everything?" She asked.

Hearing her speak made it all so real, this person that existed alongside her, another twin she never knew about. She was shaking, because she knew what she was asking, she knew what memories laid beyond the wall of her own.

She squared her jaw, she shouldn't be afraid to see what someone else had experienced.

The other Livvy didn't wait for her to answer. Perhaps it was something she sensed, or maybe she just knew her own face well enough to tell she was ready.

With a grim nod, the world shifted around them, flooding her senses with visions of the past.

She was clutching Dru's hand hard as she tried to pull her little sister on the train with her and Ty. She held her little brother who was crying, struggling to keep his face hidden in her shoulder and balance his body weight.

Emma and Julian didn't look back as the Endarkened descended on them. They were only half their size, it was more evident to her and Ty, who were used to being thrown into their age group while Mark and Helen stood apart like adults.

Dru was screaming for them, digging her nails into Livvy's arms as she tried to pry herself away from her. She bit down hard on the hand that was pulling her, but Livvy held onto her even more tightly as she felt the bones of her hand grow numb from the pain, and Dru desperately just bit down harder.

It would be awhile before she could properly wield a weapon with that hand, but the scar would remain.

She saw Dru again at fourteen, she was dour, her body language closing herself off away from the world. She often wished she knew what her sister was thinking when she stared out the window but she never talked anymore.

It made her sick that sometimes she was glad she had gone mute, because then she never had to ask her if she hated her.

Whenever she looked at her sister she was reminded of all of her failures and how broken everything became. She loved her sister, but she was content going along with what she wanted and ignored her, then she wouldn't see her failures, the only thing she couldn't ignore was the guilt.

Livvy hardly looked at her as Dru left for that mission. She hovered there, standing apart from the rest of the group, her eyes already looked distant.

She didn't even hug her when she walked away, telling herself it was because she had to be strong for the rest of the group, she couldn't make it seem like a tearful farewell. But the real reason was because it would have felt forced.

When Dru never came back she had to make the call, the unfairness of it all raged inside her that she should have to be the one to do this. She hated herself even more that the decision was easier than it should be; partly because she had already said goodbye to her sister a long time ago. The last pieces of her heart broke into pieces, falling away into nothingness when she made the decision to leave her behind.

At night when the decision pressed on her chest, threatening to collapse her lungs she told herself that her sister had just wandered off to whatever faraway dream she was always looking at.

The bottle she cradled before bed allowed her to sleep but nothing could stop the nightmares that bled into the day.

The night never ended, she moved mechanically through the day becoming the leader she needed to be because that was all she had. She tried to live by the Shadowhunter oath out of spite of everything that had been taken away from her. Just because her runes were gone, her family taken from, her future stolen, she was and would always be Nephilim.

It was the one thing Sebastian could never take from her, even if they killed her, she would still die a Shadowhunter.

But when night dragged on too long, the blood on her skin soaked through her resolve. Her tiredness had left her apathetic, losing Dru had left her numb.

She had almost saved a mundane from a demon, when he turned out to be Forsworn. He turned on her as soon as he was safe, scared to death the Endarkened would kill him if they knew he had been saved by the rebels.

Livvy had been the one to shoot the bullet that ended his life.

A Shadowhunter is what she was supposed to be, but what sort of Shadowhunter took mundane lives?

The law was hard, yes, but not as hard as her heart.

It was when they were hiding in an alley from a group of passing Endarkened when she saw them.

Her Julian and Emma all grown up.

It was the first time she saw them since she left them behind that day, but she could never mistake them.

She stood in shock, her eyes were unable to look away

Julian had his arm casually around Emma as she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. She said something in his ear that made him laugh, it was a cold sound but it was real.

The seashell bracelet Emma had given him when they were children hung from his wrist.

They were _alive_ , changed and Endarkned, but here they were carrying on like they were living their own lives together.

She felt a powerful pull trying to lure her out of the alley. If they saw her maybe they would change her too. She would lose herself she knew, but how much was left anyway? She could be with them, and the pain and then maybe the guilt she harboured would disappear.

Maybe she would laugh again too with her brother, she wouldn't care that Ty was gone that she had left Dru to her fate.

The urge to go to them was the strongest thing she had felt in so long. It was the most she had ever wanted anything in her life.

But before she could take a step forward she remembered her comrades beside her, the ones that depended on her. They would never leave her behind, and they wouldn't survive against the Endarkened.

She didn't go, but she would always wonder what would have happened if she was alone that day.

8888

It was Cameron that finally reminded her that she cared, that she could love. It was hard, and she didn't know how to begin opening up about everything that had happened, but he knew she needed him, and that was enough. He had been the one to show her there was purpose in fighting even if it was a battle they would never win.

He gave her the strength to try to be someone she could be proud of. It was effortless to fall in love with him, as strangely sudden it had seemed. It was almost like one day she went from admiring him to being terrified of loving someone again.

He was the link one to her past that wasn't painful, safely enough removed from her family that it didn't hurt to be around him like it was with Dru, but familiar enough to be comforting.

She had loved him so much, his warm smile, his searching blue eyes, the way he bit his lip when he flirted with her, and the way he would just be in her presence when she didn't know how to reach for him.

Out of everything that had happened to her, falling in love had been the worst. It was agonizing to never be able to say the words she wanted, paralyzing at the thought of losing him.

If she could have at least had one good thing in her life, she would have wanted it to be him.

But instead she had victory, and hollow it had seemed when the price was him.

Callously, she sealed him away in the City of Bones, just like she had abandoned Dru.

She tried to console herself that his body at least would rest in the Shadowhunter necropolis, the place of his ancestors, the place his service had earned him.

Her mind reminded her that he would have given up anything to defeat Sebastian, but that didn't stop her from imagining those days he must have spent alone in that dark masouem until his body finally gave out.

It would have been a slow agonizing death wondering those halls. She couldn't keep from asking herself if he had held out hope she would come back for him.

She had spent days eating and sitting in on celebrations with their comrades while he sat dying of starvation.

While she was trying to sleep, his body was just a distance away giving out on him.

She pushed herself into another purpose so she wouldn't think about it. She never stayed idle as she prepared everyone for their next campaign.

The Julian from another world had whispered to her the name of the Unseelie King before he had left. She spent all of her time obsessing over how she could use that knowledge for something, anything at all that would distract her and give her a new purpose.

Finally, she heard a rumour that the Unseelie King and Ash Morgenstern had used the Black Volume to open a portal to another world, a world that sounded very much like the world that Julian and Emma had come from.

All of her energy went into this new goal, promising the rebels that had followed her that she could lead them to a new world, one that hadn't been tainted by Sebastian Morgenstern, where Shadowhunters still existed, where they could be reunited with their families.

And then when she had accomplished that goal, slaying the King and finally returning home to the L.A. institute. What should have been a new beginning, like everything else, had been stolen from her….

The memories began to separate, reawakening her to her own consciousness. She felt the flicker of her identity and groped her way towards it.

But as she was being pulled apart from the other Livvy, her mind couldn't help asking the obvious question, _but what happened to Tavvy, what about Ty?_

She felt a sigh that emanated despair from the other consciousness.

Then the sensation of being absolved again, the other consciousness braced itself for a memory it could scarcely bare to remember.

It was dark, a deadly silence had spread throughout the room like a warning to come.

And what would come would have Livvy regretting this day for the rest of her life.

It came without warning, bursting through the glass ceiling, unaffected by the glass that rained down on them.

She flinched just for a second; true understanding of the horror situation had yet to sink in.

Ty, more sensitive to the noise, and already overwhelmed bowed his head as if he was hit by an invisible source of pain.

Dru had tried to pull Tavvy who had curled up underneath the ceiling, but when the claws dove for them both, Livvy had only a second to react and pull her back.

Their baby brother was lifted into the air, the claws clamping tightly down on his little body until he screamed out in pain.

Livvy threw anything she could find wildly up at the creature, tears and screams pouring out of her in desperation.

The closest anything came to hitting the creatures was a knife Ty had thrown.

He charged at the fountain the demon was hovering above, his seraph just activated when he gained the demons attention.

Livvy screamed before it even happened, she felt the wound on her neck before the demon's talons found his.

Blood spurted from his neck, instantly toppling him into the fountain.

The demon screeched, flying out of the hole in the ceiling, Tavvy's screams could be heard getting smaller and smaller as the distance grew.

She found Ty lying face down in the fountain, the water turned red from his blood.

Sinking into the water, she pulled her twin into her lap.

At first when she turned his face over and found his eyes staring back at her. She thought he was still alive. But his grey eyes that always had a sharp intelligence to them held nothing now.

"Ty-Ty! Please, _please,_ don't leave me! I can't lose you!" She sobbed, trying to rub the blood from his face, her hand found his, instinctively rubbing circles into his palms to comfort him.

"Dru? DRU! Give me a stele!-Ty you can't leave without me, you can't. We're not supposed to be apart..were not..DRU PLEASE! _Please!_ " The words broke off into screams as she choked and yelled for him, blood coated them both until she couldn't tell where her body ended and Ty's began. "I can't leave you behind, _I can't, I can't I can't!_ " She whispered over and over as she rocked him back and forth, hugging him as tightly as she did when he was upset, her body automatically acting on it's own to comfort the person she knew best.

She couldn't bring herself to let him go, because then it would all be real. She just held him and cried even louder as if the force of her sorrow would make the world give him back, forgetting entirely of her only family left crying alone.

Despair ripped her apart, tearing away at her sense of self. All that was left was this pain as she sunk into the memory, she couldn't breath. She found her own mind crying out the same thing.

 _I can't leave him, I can't, I can't!_

Somewhere she knew it wasn't her Ty, but it didn't matter now.

A deafening scream left her throat from as she thought of the memory. When she opened her eyes, she was on her knees back in that desert with the other Livvy bending down next to her.

"I didn't want to show you that one," she whispered.

At first she couldn't say anything, she just sobbed. The memories were still in her head, pushing away her own memories until they became her reality.

"It's okay," she said gently, "it's not your life, your family is still out there."

Livvy took several deep breaths, trying to force herself to remember what she and Ty did on their fifteenth birthday.

Julian had made them a chocolate cake, she remembered. Ty had let her blow out her candles.

Livvy's saber was inscribed as a birthday present, but before Julian could give Ty's his, he had asked if he could keep the skunk he had kept as secret for his birthday present.

Julian didn't have the heart to tell him a straight no, so he said he could keep it for two more days.

Her breathing returned to normal as this memory prompted a string of others and basked in the truth of them. That was her reality, that was what was real.

"You see?" The other Livvy said, "it's not your life, you don't want it, and you can't just have it."

Livvy looked up at her, staring into her own face she could see things about herself she never noticed before. Like how her jaw clenched or how tense she held her shoulders.

"But this _is_ my world, with _my_ family, you can't just take them either," she argued back.

She shook her head. "I'm not trying to replace you, but you _are_ trying to replace me. How long do you think you can masquerade as me? I'm not saying this because I want to get back what I've lost, it's too late for that, it will never be the same as what I had. I'm saying it because there are people that still need me. Not just someone who looks like me, but _me._ "

"What about Ty?" She demanded brusquely. "How can you tell me to leave him? You can't say he doesn't need me after what he did to get me back!" She broke in desperation, she was holding on tightly now, even though she had once wished Ty would let her go.

She understood the soft expression on the other girls face, the worried lines on her forehead that creased as she thought about the boy she had lost. The next part she said very softly.

"I know this because I had to do it. If I was in his place, if I had that book, I would have done the same thing, but I didn't so I lived without him. It was hell, but he isn't living in hell. He has people to love him and help him through it, can you tell me honestly that he doesn't?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit adjusted the mask in the small mirror he held. Apparently, the highest members of Pandemonium also wore masquerade masks when they met, as if calling themselves a Court wasn't extra enough.

The whole thing was stupid, he looked stupid, this plan was stupid, and the fact that he only had Jaime as backup was stupid. But his hands were sort of tied behind his back by vindictive black magic, so what choice did he have?  
If everything worked out, if they got what they came here for then when he saw Ty again he could tell him he wasn't giving up.

No matter what choices had been stolen from him, black magic and faerie destinies be damned, he would always choose Ty.

Going for an air of confidence, fueled by sudden determination, he pushed the door open to the old parliament building a little too hard.

The door slammed into the wall, grabbing several people who had been hanging out in the foyer's attention.

Kit raised his hands apologetically, while the doorman bent to look at any damage done to the wall.

Pretending to slip his hands into his pants pocket, he snaked one hand in the oblivious Warlock's coat. There he wrapped his hands around a piece of rolled parchment, and carefully retracted his hand.

Everyone had their eyes on him but not his hands as he stood close to the doorman's side.

The man stood up, small protrusions on his forehead made his masks rest slightly askewed on his face. He brushed off his coat, his hands smoothing over the pockets Kit had just been in.

Regarding him with disdain, he curtly held his hand out for an invitation, which Kit readily produced after having just stolen the parchment from himt.

He flipped open the envelope and eyed the blank slip of paper save for a lone dark design or an ouroboros. A black stain of ink on the white page.

A few people frowned, trying to place who he was and if he belonged here. But several of the guests paled at the sight of him. Their color draining from their faces as the man who claimed he held all of their secrets, waltzed into a room full of their friends and foes.

The doorman remained unimpressed, simply handing him back the invitation for him to carry on elsewhere.

Kit zeroed on a few of the masked men staring him down, trying to issue them a cocky wordless challenge. One that said, ' _I know you can't touch me,'_ but didn't know that he managed to do anything besides squint at them in the mask.

It was at least a simple mask, covering just his eyes with a black and red diamond pattern, and the bridge of his nose painted gold.

" _What is your problem Kit? Are you trying to puncture my eardrums?"_ Jaime yelled through the device in his ears.

Kit tried to hide the face he made, turning away so he could warn Jaime to shut up.

They were wearing mundane earpieces with microphones hidden in their shirts to talk to each other. He thought it was an ingenious idea, even if Jaime called it lame. Downworlders never suspected simple mundane technology, plus this made the mission a lot cooler.

Keeping his face turned towards the corner of the room, he hissed into the microphone, "If you don't shut up I'm going to turn _myself_ in just so I can watch you get turned into seafoam!"

" _Why would you say seafoam?"_

"It's from The Little Mermaid, and it's the first thing I thought of because I'm staring right at a mermaid!" He stole a glance at her.

It must have been one of those rare days they could walk on land, because she was standing right next to the refreshments. Her dress was simple but elegant, cutting off just at her thighs to show off the scales shining in the light.

She gave him a considering look before tossing her hair back in approval, and winked at him.

There was silence on the other end.

" _Look, is it clear for me to sneak in there or not?"_

"No, I just walked in the door," he said, through gritted teeth, turning back towards the other people instead of standing in the corner of the room like the Blair Witch.

At least the foyer was mostly empty, save for him and the mermaid.

He walked further into the main room, and what he saw he could only describe as the height of opulence.

White marble spread across the floor they stood on, the walls were a delicate ivory trimmed with what looked like gold. The candelabra above them sparkled with real diamonds. Kit knew authenticity when he saw it, and just by looking around he could tell Pandemonium could too.

The candles swung above them, casting a mad light around the dark room, just as the intensity of the music picking up in fever.

Vampire subjugates played violins with an inhuman intensity, the hands working mechanically as their eyes never wavered from their dead stares. The mindless trance with which they played was as haunting as their music.

Large tapestries depicting gruesome Fairy tales lined the walls. Kit stood next to one he figured was inspired by Beauty and the Beast. A woman with a simple rose falling from her hair was bent and haggard while her wrists were chained to a dark lycanthrope creature.

Snow White clawed at the roof of a casket as dwarves piled on the dirt, burying her alive, on another one. He didn't like how much skill and beauty was put into creating these images.

The sound of the music picked up with anticipation, the mysterious figures swayed in masks as light flickered around them, all of this gave the illusion that the room was spellbound.

Kit glanced past a blindfolded nymph serving horderves to a shelf mounted on the wall displaying various magical artifacts.

Laying the shelves was an assortment of wands encrusted with precious gems, scrying glass held in an intricately designed frame of high quality material, and what his eyes immediately fell to was what looked like one of the actual crystal skulls.

But what finally captured his attention was a giant bronze statue in the middle of the room of Pandemonium's sigil, the two headed ouroboros.

"Why have you come here?" Someone coming to stand next to him hissed.

"I've always wondered," Kit ignored the man's question, "why this symbol?"

The man sighed in irritation, "It's an alchemy symbol, surely you know what an ouroboros is?"He said with a brisk clip to his words, it was familiar, as were his eyebrows that looked like wide V's.

"I know what an ouroboros is," Kit snapped, in an impression of what he imagined the other him was like. He spent a while thinking about what he would be like if he was the one from Thule, and the only thing he came up with was angry. "All is one, and one is all, the eternal cycle. But this isn't a regular ouroboros, is it? This is a two headed snake."

The man shook his head, his sleek dark hair falling over his shoulder.

Kit tried to study him, straining to discern where he had heard him before.

He leaned in to whisper, "If I tell you, will you tell me why you have come."

"Go ahead and try, what do you have to lose?" Kit answered, remembering that Jaime could hear him as he reacted with muffled laughter.

The man sneered at Kit, dark eyes visible through the holes of his white mask, incisors protruding his lips,.

Kit remembered who he was, Abel Afumati. A vampire who liked to do sick experiments against any downworlder unlucky enough to find them ensnared by his political pull.

It made sense he sought out a powerful club like Pandemonium to surround himself with. Looking at the sharp fangs, it also would make sense that Afumati would use the first chance he got to get rid of him if he was blackmailing him.

He didn't need the glare of a vampire to tell him how dangerous the situation he was in was, yet despite that he found himself enjoying this. There was a time he imagined he would be living a life like this one, putting the skills Johnny had taught him were so important to use.

It was a sort of high he wasn't used to anymore, the kind made you bet on being invincible, and the higher the risk the better the feeling when he won.

Afumati relented to his goading."It represents our patron founders, Sammael and Lilith, the first demons of this plane."

 _Sammael_.

The name ran through him like a bell being rung. He looked back to the bronze statue. Two snakes in an endless cycle of surrounding the world in their influences. It was so obvious he wished Ty had been here. He probably would have figured everything out by now.

"The originators and catalyst of all magic," Afumati sounded wistful.

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

He looked pleased at being able to make Kit's facade of indifference slip.

"Think of it, Sammael and Lilith started the Incursion, the demons that lead into this world that created Warlocks, Vampires, Lycanthropes, and it was Sammael's and Lilith's children that became the race of the Fair Folk after the children of Mannan. Even Shadowhunters owe their existence to the the demons that gave a purpose for their creation."

Kit tried to seem impassive as he was rendered speechless in his surprise, Jaime as well was just static on the other end as they processed this.

Flooding his mind at the name of Mannan, was the image of a magnificent kingdom surrounding a floating palace submerged under the sea. Bronze warriors utop white steads staring unblinkingly at the forefront of his mind, _the children of Mannan."_

Jaime was actually right in suspecting that the club had something to do with the Cohort afterall.

But was this cult just a coincidence? Kit's gut feeling told him that when it came to an old cult with secret ties in everything, then it was unlikely they were innocent on any account. All they needed was to get a few prophecies going and it would be just like a Dan Brown book.

"As amusing as it is to that you have taken such an interest in our history, I must ask _again_ as to why you are _here?"_

"Why, are you afraid I'm here to spread all of your little secrets?" he drawled out, another leading question to get Afumati to feed him information. The smirk at his hatred wasn't forced anymore as he enjoyed having the upperhand in this game.

"If you're here to tell me I've run out of time, then since you're here why don't you divine the meaning of the summoning circles for yourself?" He spat.

He made to leave, placing his hands in his pocket trying to regain a proper posture before tossing him a glance over his shoulder. "I believe I have given you enough to go one with. I would warn you to watch yourself, _sparrow,_ but I will be the first to admit I'm rooting for the knife that finally finds your back."

Kit felt the chill of the vampire's words as he walked away. Even though he knew they weren't meant for him, anxiety from his words reminded him of the faceless enemies surrounding him.

Johnny never had a friend in his life, what he had was enemies, and that was even better according to him.

He had no doubt Christopher was capable of generating the same spite as his father had, as he looked again at the masked strangers around him.

" _We need to find out where they keep their spells,_ " Jaime voiced in urgency at the vampire's words.

"Easier said than done," Kit muttered, trying to walk casually through the suspicious crowd, taking a strange sausage cracker form the nymph.

The People of Lyonesse were older than even Kieran must have realized when he told Kit about what he knew of their origins. They were among the first Faeries, and descended from the fallen angel, Sammael. It was no surprise now that he had control over the Riders and they were doing his evil bidding..

Was that why he-Chrisopher, had become involved with Pandemonium?

He considered all of this as he watched the crowd for a new in. It was easy to tell the mundanes from the downworlders, not just by the vampire's fashion that looked like they had straight out grave robbed someone, but by the way the mundanes hovered with uncertainty at the corners of the room where they were allowed. They were dressed ostentatiously in attempts to match the flamboyance of their hosts, attired with some of the more finer and expensive wardrobes. Every now and then a few downworlders would throw them a bone and include them in passing dialogue to appease their wealthy backers.

To his left he spotted a group of ifrits breaking away from their hushed conversation as they started walking towards him with clear intent.

Breaking away their attention was a voice speaking out in front of the room, demanding their attention.

She was a Warlock woman with a third eye and short cropped hair. "My most patient and loyal compatriots. Tonight I welcome you, after so long, to the beginning of everything our ancestors have worked for. Tonight of all nights we will commune with our Lord who has finally returned to us. Our prince and our demonic father will fulfill the prophecy as proclaimed, and we shall welcome the power of the city of Pandemonium."

Kit internally groaned at the woman's announcement, he hated it when he was right.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru waited outside the infirmary, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. The infirmary had adapted to accommodate visitors now, several of the dinning chairs had been placed against the outside wall of the room.

She got the news that evening as she was preparing for patrol. She was almost done zipping up the gloves of her gear when Mason had staggered in supporting a half unconscious Mia.

Her gear was in perfect condition, and supported no other injury save for the large gash on her neck from where a demon has stung her and infected her with its poison.

She had been rushed to the infirmary immediately, they had Shadowhunters well equipped with more medical focused backgrounds readily available, and the medicine too, was quickly delivered.

It was far from life threatening, in fact, as far as Shadowhunters go it was little more than routine. But that didn't mean anything to Dru.

She was used to seeing wounds and receiving them in battle by now, but this was the first time it had really hit her that her friends were now the ones fighting. It wasn't their parents or older siblings, it wasn't a far off inevitability, they're training days were over, and Mason and Mia had ended theirs even earlier to help her.

What if something happened to either of them because there was a lesson they missed from the academy, or they were lacking some crucial demonology knowledge that could save their lives?

She knew it was a stupid worry, none of them would ever be a hundered percent ready, but that didn't make it any easier to think that if they weren't it was her fault.

The door creaked open as Mason slipped out. He had taken the vest from his gear off, his dark hair was long enough now to where he had to pull it back when he went on missions.

"You really don't need to wait out here if there's something else going on?" Mason tried to sound reassuring, but it only added to her guilt.

Wordlessly, she handed him the cup of coffee she had brought him. The parabatai rune on his arm was noticeable as he reached out to take the cup from her.

She looked away, choosing to look instead at her now empty hands.

They had become parabatai during Dru's absence, it made sense really, and it probably made even more since back then. Still, since she came back she couldn't help but feel distant from the two of them. Maybe because they had moved on without her, or because she had found herself caught up with so much that she just couldn't see them as much.

In reality though, it was because she had been jealous. They had been the first piece of her life she had started to put together on her own, who she wasn't just one of the 'kids' to, but a best friend. Somehow, the fact that the two of them had chosen each other in a way they could only do once over her had affected how she viewed that friendship.

She knew that wasn't fair, parabatai were special, unique, not everyone had one, but the fact was that no one felt that way about _her._

She motioned in the direction of the infirmary."I know it's not serious but it matters to me. I feel like I hardly see you guys anymore and when I do this happens."

"If this worries you, can you imagine what it was like for us when you disappeared for months?"He laughed, trying to tease her.

Dru didn't find it as funny.

"I didn't mean it like that," he corrected after seeing the look on her face. "I just meant that we learned we couldn't always be there for you either, that's how it has to be right now."

Dru wasn't so sure this was as temporary as Mason thought, but she also knew she was the only one who probably felt isolated.

"Do you really think we're ready for all of this?" She asked quietly.

Mason looked at her with surprise at the doubt in her voice. Looking down at the cup in his hands, his bangs falling into his eyes, he stared into the coffee. "I know I won't ever feel like I'm enough, I've always known that. It's why I guess I've always gravitated towards people who were naturally skilled like Kit, or even your brother. But I know I can't wait around for something that will never happen." He glanced at her, " Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"When Mia first asked me to be her parabatai I turned her down."

"I didn't know that," She said, it was weird that she had never thought of them that way until it had happened. But in hindsight it made perfect sense, and she knew Mason loved Mia, it was hard to imagine him refusing her. "She never told me that."

"I didn't think she would," a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I was so terrified I would let her down if I was the one meant to be protecting her. I was afraid she would get killed because of me."

No one was harder on Mason than himself. It never made sense to Dru as to why he felt that way. He may not be exceptional in skill, but his form was flawless, and no one practiced with more discipline then he did. He was attentive if anything, and would make a great parabatai.

"What made you change your mind?"

He shrugged, "I realized after coming here with her that I would always be there to protect her in battle anyways, and I knew she intended to do the same for me, so I knew then my decision really didn't matter," he laughed.

"So," her words became small and uncertain again, "you're saying it just doesn't matter."

Mason fell quiet again, it wasn't like him, but Dru knew it was only because he was reacting to her mood. He probably had no idea what to say to her anymore, she didn't know what she had wanted him to say either.

"I guess I am."

She sat there trying to figure out why she felt miles away from everyone when she was sitting next to one of her best friends. Had time changed her so much, or were they moving apart that quickly?

Either way, it was at least clear that Mia and Mason would be moving forward together, but as far as herself went, she didn't know where she stood anymore.

In the past she had always thought that it was her youth and lack of responsibilities that forced her on the outside of everything, but even when she found herself at the heart of it all she was still alone in the center of a crowd.

8888888

"It did not happen like that!" Mia protested, shooting upright in her bed.

Mia had woken up and found them outside the room, and pulled them in to sit and keep her company.

More color returned to her face as she blushed at the comment, the pulse on her neck noticeably beating angrily from underneath the bandage.

"It happened _exactly_ like that," Mason argued, nodding wisely. "Kit asked if you had a stele on you, and _you_ handed him a spoon you didn't know you put in your weapons belt from the other night when I caught you sleep walking again."

Dru laughed, hearing the story for the first time. "What did he say to that?"

Mia covered her blushing face, peeking out through her fingers. Just, 'um..okay.."

"And then he stood there holding it in confusion," Mason finished.

She threw her hands in her lap looking completely betrayed by her parabatai. "Should I mention your latest attempts at flirting? Remember Lena? Remember that time you were staring at her so hard during a briefing that you forgot to breathe and everyone noticed because you turned blue?"

Mason looked panicked at Mia's retaliation, "Why don't we make fun of Dru? We haven't made fun of her crushes in forever!" He complained.

Dru was saved from that awkwardness when Mark came running into the room, taking away any suspension of disbelief she had pretending they were back at the academy together.

She was immediately on her feet when a Faerie with light pink skin and dark eyes came running in behind Mark.

"Dru, this is Nealon from the Downworlder Shadowhunter alliance," Mark started saying.

Nealon regarded her seriously as he gave her his attention.

Her talks with friends and plans of dates and reminiscing fell from her mind as reality snapped back into place in an instant.

"The one you sent to the Seelie Court?" She asked Mark. The idea of sending a spy wasn't one she really expected to pay off, it was more of something she came up with to keep the rebels satisfied that they were doing something so they didn't try anything drastic. Not that that meant she wouldn't accept a win.

"This is Drusilla Blackthorn?" His voice was a calm whisper but his body a tightly held coil.

Mark nodded, "my sister, the one who requested someone for the mission."

Dru tried not to look embarrassed at the pride in her older brother's voice.

"Fortudious," the faerie said without hint of sarcasm or relief, making it hard to detect her tone. "I was ordered to give this to Drusilla Blackthorn of the Los Angeles institute, and her alone."

The question on her tongue died as he handed her a familiar well worn Codex.

Her fingers touched the warn leather and, inhaled a sharp breath, " _Ash._ "

Just those soft spoken words alone were enough to erupt the room into chaos.

Mason practically jumped to his feet to try to get a better look at the book before realizing Mia was straining herself to get out of bed, promptly turning back around to restrain her to the bed.

Mark immediately flew into questioning the faerie who looked very checked out of the situation, a dreamy expression lifted his features as he found his task at an end. An air of sleepiness replaced the serious one.

But Dru was just fixated on the book in front of her. Her heart thudded heavily as she remembered their last meeting and what kind of message might be waiting for her. Carefully, she opened the book, her hands flying over the page until she found the one she wanted.

Just like she hoped, he had left her message underneath the one she wrote for him.

Eyes growing wide as she read his familiar handwriting, she re-reading it several times as the message sunk in.

Her voice trembled as she lifted her head, and asked, "where's Julian?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

People were filing out of the room into a conjoining chamber down the hall. Kit let himself drag behind so he could work.

He slipped the small mirror out of his pocket, using it to discreetly look at the doorway behind him.

Only the doorman was left, and just down the hall from him Kit noticed an old fashioned dumbwaiter, the kind used to transport food between floors by pulling on a rope.

Kit whispered his findings loud enough for only Jaime to pick up."There's a dumbwaiter I bet you could sneak inside and pull yourself upstairs _,_ "

" _And how am I supposed to get to it? I'm outside, remember?"_

"There were windows leading to a basement around the building, I bet you can take the dumbwaiter from there to the other floors."

Jaime sighed, unconvinced. " _You suck at being backup, what are you even going to be doing while I am trying to crawl through the walls?"_

Kit was staying a few feet behind a man with a ridiculously tall top hat. There was a window just in front of them as they waited to enter the chamber, shifting his mirror to reflect the man's image from the window he could make sure he wasn't being overheard. "I'm not backup, I'm the leading man which is why I'm in here and you're out there. Something important is happening, I'm going to listen in to figure out what it is."

" _I'm sure making yourself the center of attention while your masquerading as someone who isn't even supposed to be here sounds like a good idea somewhere in your head."_

"I'm being very subtle," he brushed off before turning towards a man with a distinctively hooked nose who had just noticed him. "Long time no see, Flores, still selling those ' _chimeras'_?"

Jaime muttered something Kit couldn't quite pick up but sounded a lot like 'show off'.

Stepping foot inside the chamber was like entering another building entirely. It looked more like an undercroft with the stone walls and flagstones, than the prestigious old parliament building they were just in.

The chamber was enormous, he suspected several rooms and walls had been knocked out to make room for it. The only light in the room were the candles placed around a raised platform. Kit could make out a giant magic circle engraved in the stone of the platform, and watched as the wax melted onto the stone, blurring the lines of the circle, wishing he knew more about summoning circles to know if that was a bad thing or not.

But one thing he was sure about _was_ that it was definitely a summoning circle. And judging by the crowd of wealthy occultists who spent years creating a chamber for this purpose, he highly doubted it was for a lesser mantid demon.

Great columns reached up into the ceiling, and when he glanced up he imagined he could see winged beasts roosted in the high arches above them before realizing they were statues of gargoyles poised to look down on them.

There was no music anymore, silence falling in its place as everyone moved to take their place to surround the circle.

A chill raced up his spine, the potency of a spell being prepared prickled the hair on the back of his neck.

Every instinct was telling him he should never have come into this room. He remembered Johnny had always stressed the stupidity of dealing with summoning demons. Growing up in the market the horror stories of summonings that had gone wrong were as common as bedtime stories for a Shadow Market kid.

Even his father with his shady dealings never risked summoning anything himself, that he hired other people to do, and even then it backfired in the end.

The warlock from earlier took her place in front of the circle, raising her gloved hands into the air to command a silence that had already been given to her.

The long train from her suit jacket almost touched the floor like a tail, her hair was pulled back keeping it at bay with jeweled clips that shined blindingly in the darkness.

"Brothers and sisters! Colleagues and scholars, welcome. I see many faces tonight, some who have been agents of Pandemonium since we first heard the call of our Hellish fathers. Some are joining us for the first time."

Her eyes fell over the whole room, but her third eye swiveled around the crowd, focusing on individuals as she spoke, making Kit wish he had more than a mask to hide him when it fell on him.

"Long have we strived to achieve the will of our fathers, to drive out that humanity that has neglected us, held our potential back, so we can create a new world meant for _us._ "

He casted a glance at the mundanes who bought their right to stand at the very front of the circle and peer up at the woman with enraptured excitement.

He had to wonder what they had told their mundane piggy banks the city of Pandemonium was.

Whatever it was, he doubted they were going to get what they paid for.

"A world of magic, a world where we truly may ascend to gods!"

The hungry way they swallowed her words was enough to tell Kit that was the exact pitch they were given. It was typical, it always amazed him how many people kept falling for scams all because they refused to realize if something sounds too good, then it probably is. But on the other hand, that was probably the downfall of having too much money with not enough to spend it on, besides yes men and private islands.

"We waited many a millennia, doing his work until the time the prophecy would be fulfilled, until the veil was ripped thin enough for our Lord to return and summon the Wicked Powers! Tonight you are bestowed the great honor of holding Court with a Prince of Hell!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There were indeed small slits of windows that looked up at the city of London from the ground. Using an opening rune, he tried to cramb himself through the small opening. He was having a hard time getting his torso inside, his legs dangling inside the building as he tried to shimmy himself through the opening, cursing all the while hoping to annoy Kit who had no choice but to listen to him.

He had just taken out one of his daggers to try to pry off the screws attaching the window, when the whole building suddenly _lurched_.

That was the only way he could describe the whole building pitching forward while the ground surrounding him disappeared, leaving him half suspended in air until pavement slammed once again into his back, the building was still once more.

In the chaos his hands had flown up, the handle of his knife breaking the glass window on top of him.

Disoriented and confused, he brushed the glass off himself, shakily moving to stand back onto the sidewalk.

But this wasn't the sidewalk he had just been on, and it wasn't the same buildings surrounding him either.

He was suddenly in the middle of a metropolis full of tall skyscrapers, tall red arches and houses with curved triangular roofs.

Judging from the new flashing lights of the streets, and a banner written in a foreign language hanging across from an apartment building, it looked like he was in China.

The door to the building with apparent transportation abilities, bursted open and a Warlock wearing a mask came rounding the corner.

He looked to Jaime and the broken window, alerted to the disturbance not because of the teleportation across continents, but because glass shattered.

Jaime ducked down low as the Warlock casted a spell, shooting over his head. Dragging his hand across the ground, he scooped up a handful of glass, chucking it at the unsuspecting Warlock.

The man reacted quickly, waving his hands in front of him to raise a shield the glass pelted off of.

Unfortunately for him, the mask on his face that was already askew from the horns on his forehead, slipped because of the abrupt movement, completely obscuring his vision.

And Jaime, with his devilish luck, didn't wait until it was adjusted to take him out.

88

Fixing the incapacitated Warlocks mask onto his face, Jaime walked through the front door and stuffed the former doorman in the dumbwaiter.

He frowned, even with his arms and legs tucked in, the unconscious Warlock could barely fit inside. He had no idea how Kit expected him to pull himself up from inside there.

With a shrug and a promise to himself to enforce a ban on Kit to prevent him from watching any more stupid action movies that might give him more bad ideas, he closed the dumbwaiter and decided to just take the stairs.

88888888

On the second floor he found several doors that appeared to be magically sealed, and one that he opened up to find filled with hanging curtains. Just white curtains gently wafting in a breezeless and otherwise empty room. It was beyond bizarre, and Jaime decided that even if there was something of value inside, he didn't want anymore.

Finally, he found a room that resembled an entire library and museum stuffed into a study. He let the door creak open as he entered. The room immediately felt stuffy. There were book cases in the middle of the room leaving for very narrow passageways, shelves around the walls were packed with different artifacts, making him wonder if Pandemonium just collected any object they suspected might have magical properties.

The warm red wallpaper of the room was cluttered with mirrors, mounted weaponry, and candles on every inch of the room. Dust mites were visible through the light of the window, making the place feel warm and sleepy.

Jaime still remained cautious as he walked through the room, paying close attention to each artifact he saw.

Scanning the shelves, he found everything from bound tomes, to scrolls, and even ancient looking stone tablets that laid on the bottom shelves collecting dust and cobwebs.

Kit interrupted his concentration, " _Stop muttering, I'm trying to hear what's going on._ "

"And I'm trying to make sure I don't get cursed from the dead sea scrolls over here," he told him.

Kit paused in thought, " _I bet the Scholomance has anti curse hazmat suits they use in their cursed warehouses."_

Jaime didn't know how to respond to that, and decided he didn't have to. "I think we should have switched places, you can't get much more cursed than death itself trying to kill you."

" _Rather have an actual curse then whatever joke turning into a rosebush is supposed to be,"_ Kit replied, unamused.

Jaime scoffed, bending down to examine a dust covered spine when a voice spoke out behind him, jolting him.

"Do you require assistance, sir?"

Jaime jerked his head back, almost knocking into the shelf above him.

Though the room was previously empty, a man in a white robe stood behind him.

His appearance was very noticeable, he was tan, his clothing made of thin linen, a necklace of plated gold hung around his neck. He was giving Jaime a very disinterested once over, the dark eyeliner around his eyes pronounced his scowl.

Jaime was pretty sure his strange appearance was out of place with the well dressed aristocrats down stairs. The glint of a small figurine standing on a shelf to the man's right, caught Jaime's attention. The little golden egyptian statuette was an exact look-alike of the man standing in front of him.

Slowly he asked, "And who are you?"

The man clicked his tongue at the annoying question. "I am Ushabti, I serve the library."

"Of course you do…" His eyes fell from the man back to the statuette, completely convinced now he was speaking with a magical construct instead of a living being.

"Again I will ask you what you seek here," he repeated in a bored voice.

Weighing his options, he decided to just ask what he was looking for. There was no telling how long it would take him to find what he was looking for on his own, if it even existed.

"I'm looking for a copy of The Book of The White."

Ushabti didn't even blink at the request, just sharply pivoted, raising his hand in the air signaling for Jaime to follow him.

Leading him to a section of a wall blocked off by a white sheet, he stopped, unenthusiastically motioning towards it.

He raised his arm, letting his hand hover over the sheet."This is it?"

Ushabti merely examined his finely manicured nails. "I do not see what else it could be, do you?"

Jaime couldn't see anything past the sheet to make a guess.

His fingers slid over the sheet, but before pulling away he hesitated. "And why are you helping me?"

He stopped examining his nails, looking up at him in annoyance, and answered with contemptuous curl to his lips. "I am duty bound to serve the antiquity and knowledge of this study, and thus those who seek it."

Turning back to the sheet, he gripped the cloth and pulled, letting it fall away to reveal a large ornate mirror.

A sharp pulse pushed him from his body as he made contact with the eyes inside the mirror. Staggering backwards, he looked up to find the room had shifted. He was looking at everything from a different angle, at least he thought until he saw himself standing next to Ushabti.

He surged forward, but was stopped as he ran head first into a glass wall. Sharp pain ran through his head as he took a step back.

Bringing his hands up to touch the smooth surface of the glass in front of him, and the realization was actually inside the mirror finally hit him.

Jaime watched in horror as his body looked down at himself in wonder. This stranger lifting his arms up to examine the runes, the weapons on his belt, before turning to grin at the mirror where he was trapped.

"It's happened, it's finally happened! I have a body again!" He whooped, Ushabti standing next to him looked less thrilled and more bored by the routine.

"Remember, you serve Pandemonium now," Ushabti told him.

"Sure, yeah I know that, but first I have to pay off that debt to lord Hozen," he turned his head to look around the room, eyeing the different artifacts.

"Who is undoubtedly dead after a century," Ushabti detried him.

Jaime watched his body slump in confusion, all the while he was boiling with rage.

"You said you served those who came seeking things! Why did you trap me?" He yelled, banging his fists against the glass.

Ushabti gave him a smug smile, "What I told you is true, but I neglected to mention I am strictly bound to the members of Pandemonium."

The man in Jaime's body laughed before remembering his situation. "I'll have to start all over again," looking down at his body he frowned, "as this strange brown tattooed man."

That was about all he could take, "No, no, no, no, I refuse, you don't get to have my body!" Jaime pointed angrily as if that could reverse the spell. He rounded on Ushabti, "Give me my body back!"

They both stared at him like he was being melodramatic.

"When someone else looks into the mirror you can have their body," he explained in a way that made it sound as if Jaime was being the unreasonable one.

"It's only fair you serve your time as I did! I suffered for a hundred years in that mirror, it's my turn to have a body!" His body declared.

He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated by the insanity of this. "No dumbass who gets himself stuck in a mirror for a century is going to walk around in my body! Get out!"

"Look who's talking," he mocked.

Jaime was starting to see for the first time what Kit meant when he said he had a punchable face.

"How does someone who doesn't even know what a Shadowhunter is get himself trapped in a secret Downworlder society?"

"Shadowhunter," he mumbled, "is that why my skin looks burnt?"

"I'm Mexican! What even are you?!"

"He was trying to steal the Necronomicon," Ushabti answered looking bored.

Jaime rounded on the man in his body. "That's a spell book, a really cursed one, why would you need that?"

He shrugged. "I figured it would be expensive enough to appease my debts."

Jaime stared dumbfounded, pulling at the skin below his eyes. This guy was an idiot, he would get him killed as soon as he stepped foot outside the door. "You could have just grabbed anything and instead you specifically sought out the super cursed spell book?"

His body turned indignant at the insult. "I don't have to sit here and listen to you, I have a life to live now." He pulled out the earpiece and microphone, "and I don't have to listen to whatever this is either."

"Don't!-"

But he wasn't listening to him, throwing the wires on the ground, and stopped on the earpiece, crushing it. Next, he started unlatching his weapons belt and discarding it.

"And I don't need to be wearing an armoury either." He reached behind him to pull Durendal from the sheath strapped to his back. His eyes sparkled as he laid eyes on the metal as sleek as moonlight.

Jaime held his breath as he watched Durendal with anticipation, the blade winking out of existence just as he tried to bring it to eye level.

He smiled, Durendal was no fool, and it would not let itself be wielded by an idiot who got himself trapped inside a mirror.

So, he was more than a little surprised when miraculously, it returned to _his_ hand. He stared down at the blade waiting patiently in his hand for him to wield him. For a moment he was convinced that the sword would finally disappear, that Durendal's choice to stay with him had been a mistake after all.

But still, it chose to come back to him.

It was beyond him to comprehend what the sword still found worthy about him. Especially with his curse corrupting his decisions, when everytime he decided to act like a Shadowhunter painful thorns started to blossom under his skin.

He grinned madly up at his body and Ushabti who watched him in astonishment.

"It is just a reflection, the glass cannot be broken by mere force alone-"

Jaime thrusted Durendal into the glass like a battering ram.

The magic of two unbreakable forces ran up his arms, threatening to splinter his bones apart. The mirror reverberated with the force, as cracks began to form around Durendal's point.

Small fissures broke from the impact point at first before large cracks fractured the glass in front of him.

Jaime heaved forward, piercing his blade further while he slammed his shoulder into the glass.

The same strange sensation of being pushed from one space into another toppled his consciousness over, when it came back he was standing in front of the mirror, Ushabti at his side, and shards of glass at his feet.

With a satisfied chuckle, Jaime raised the blade thrumming in his hand to Ushabti's throat. "Do you want to finish what you were saying?"

Ushabti's surprise turned into a glare.

Jaime took a risk and looked down at the shards of the mirror around him, but nothing was unusual about the reflection in the image. "Where did he go?"

There was no one looking back at him in the shards of glass, just the room from different angles.

"Back to his original body, I suspect, which in his case means he is dead."

He felt sorry at first about the person he had accidentally killed until he remembered he tried to body snatch him like a game of musical chairs, and was instead filled with spiteful pleasure that he got what he deserved.

Jaime turned his attention back to the library's construct, "Let's try this again, without the games. Where is the Book of the White?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

New arrivals, from what Kit could tell, wandered into the chamber. All the while as they waited the Warlock kept her hands held aloft as if to summon magical energy from the members in the room.

As the trickle of new members entering the chamber ceased, she lowered her arms. Serenely, she produced a knife with magic, removing the glove of her other hand, she brought the knife down and sliced a deep cut into her palm.

Thick blood poured from her wound, dripping into a small trench cut around the summoning circle. The blood touching the black material caused an eruption of flames, instantly leaping to life tall enough to obscure the Warlock and the circle.

Her chanting filled the air around them, rising in power, entwining with the smoke climbing towards the ceiling. Strange runes and images of demonic faces formed around the smoke as the Warlock's words emboldened it with more power.

Caliburn began to shake in it's sheath, Kit braced his hand over the hilt to still it, only to feel a sensation jump from the blade to his arm.

A sensation that felt more like a call.

"Jaime, I think we should go," he whispered, a feeling of dread blossoming in his chest.

The sound that came from the other end sounded like panic, Kit would be more concerned about that if a wave of air didn't just clear through the room, a loud ominous sigh echoing through the chamber.

A dark chuckle erupted from the circle, a shadowy figure stood framed amongst the cloak of smoke.

Kit stood frozen in awe as the Greater Demon emerged into view.

The fire spat black flames as the smoke turned to a burning steam on the demon's skin. Bronze eyes as hot as Hell stood out against the dark hair falling in his face.

The grip on his sword tightened, and he no longer knew if it was him or the sword that was shaking. Primal fear wrestled to take control of his body, the Shadowhunter part of him screamed at him

"Agents of Pandemonium, our time has come." He extended his arms, long black claws scratched the air around him, the sound of clopping could be heard as he took a step towards the audience.

Kit saw a few mundanes react on instinct, taking a step back from the approaching demon.

The Warlock woman walked around the circle to bow down in front of him. Kit couldn't help but keep his eyes on how close she was to crossing into the circle.

"My Lord? Why do you only appear to us as a projection? Has your body still not been restored?" She questioned.

"This is my own doing, my body and presence is needed elsewhere. I have chosen to merely project my presence," he answered.

" I- I apologize on behalf of myself and my colleagues for our failure to restore your true form in the past, our experiments were… unsuccessful." Her shoulders were shaking.

Sammael brought a long claw up to scratch at his face thoughtfully, "But successful enough to create the ideal vessel for the Wicked Powers."

She visibly relaxed at his words, but he wasn't done stretching out her suspense yet.

"It is true, however, if the veil between this world and my domain of the dead hadn't been torn so thin by coincidence, your efforts might have all been for naught." He let the condemnation hang in the air as everyone tensed in anticipation.

Kit's thoughts turned inwards as he questioned what he just heard, the veil had been ripped thin by coincidence, but was it really? His thoughts turned towards Ty, but immediately rejected the idea. It couldn't be connected, the price was heavy enough as it was.

A shiver ran through the members as Sammael let out a low hiss that carried through the room. "I suppose you have achieved your purpose well enough, once the Wicked Powers is ours we will open the powers of Pandemonium to this world. Soon demons will no longer disappear to the Void, those of demonic blood will experience extraordinary healing, and those of inferior blood will perish."

Kit remained motionless, his body around him felt vague and unimportant, turning cold at the revelation. _That_ was the power that ran through him, the same power he had been tapping into to keep himself alive that same power could destroy everything.

That dark abyss within himself he had always been too afraid to stand too close to called back to him now. The darkness waiting for him finally had a name, as the powers of the Void tried to reach for him.

Even with the knowledge there was yet another prophecy he hadn't heard about didn't help him understand how the First Heir's powers were so strongly connected to the demon realms.

He looked back up at the gloating demon in front of him, and remembered that he was the common ancestor of all Faeries, just as him and Lilith were for Warlocks.

Thinking of the powers he knew that he and Ash shared thus far revealed a new connection he didn't see before. Teleportation must be related to the demons ability to travel dimensions. Kit tried not to wonder if that meant he could push his powers that far. His body had healed itself rapidly, like demons in recovering in the Void, and Kit had no doubt that a Prince of Hell had the power to compel and command lesser demons to their will.

A few of the mundanes in front started to break out in hushed whispers, the rest of the members began to encircle around them.

Kit had the feeling things were about to get bad and quick, but he had long since stopped paying Jaime any attention on the other end, and now he couldn't hear him at all.

Appearing to notice the downworlders enclosing around them, one of the mundanes looked up and addressed Sammael and the Warlock. "Magister, my Lord, this is not what we were promised. If the Wicked Powers are indeed summoned, how would we survive?"

A smile of pointed teeth and terrible promise spread across the Greater Demon's face. "Bring them forward, and they shall receive their reward."

Kit slipped away behind a pillar as the Warlocks bounded the mundanes with magic and forced them up the stone platform.

The men yelled out in protest but no one gave them any courtesy anymore.

It seemed obvious to Kit, and was finally dawning on the mundanes, that Pandemonium no longer expected to require their funds.

"Jaime, we have to leave _now!_ " he hissed into the microphone, but there was no answer.

He swore under his breath as he peered around the corner of the pillar.

One by one the mundanes were pushed into the circle with the demon. Sammael, lifted his hand and forced one long claw down their throats. The mundanes spasmed in pain, their eyes turning to the color of black ichor as the color is drained from their skin, thin spidery black lines traced their veins.

Drained to blackened corpses, they collapsed, one after another.

It shouldn't have been surprising that the demon had mislead everyone about how much of his power he had chosen to project, but it didn't make it less shocking.

Sammael brought his claw still dripping in the men's blood, and licked it. "As sinful and corrupted as the human soul is, it always amuses me how their bodies collapse when that humanity is drained from them," he mused to himself.

Kit turned back around to look for the exit to the chamber. It wasn't that far, but that didn't mean he could slip out without anyone noticing. There was also the fact that he couldn't teleport without the light giving him away, neither could he teleport to Jaime without knowing where he was.

"If this is your idea of getting me back for ignoring you earlier, then it's _really_ bad timing," he tried to get Jaime to speak to him again.

"What must we do to help our fathers make the powers of the Void a reality on this plane?" The three eyed woman's voice rang out like a zealous plea.

"There is one thing left to be done, the vessel of the Wicked Powers must be found, the boy called Kit Rook must be brought before me. Seek him out, bring him to me, and you will know powers beyond any this earthly plane has seen."

Kit's heart stopped, he heard the shuffling of people behind him, the murmur that broke out amongst the crowd.

He didn't need to turn around to know the cult was now advancing on him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Counsel had been generous enough to indulge Ty on his questions regarding his former case, pulling out the files he had on The Mortal Instruments and any reports on Idris. Ty had been going over the case and the progress it had made, offering any details he could on the matter, Alec supplementing with questions of his own.

He was as relieved as he was surprised that Alec was taking him seriously. The stress coiled in his muscles lessened as he focused his energy on something he could actively contribute to.

"Thank you for allowing me to give my input," he told him.

Alec smiled, putting the papers back into their files. "I'm honestly glad to have it. You have incredible insight, Tiberius."

Ty couldn't help but smile at the compliment and the recognition of a high ranking Clave official.

"I heard you wanted to go to the Scholomance. Jace actually said Kit did too," Alec continued. "The two of you remind me a little of Jace and me when we were younger."

"We're not parabatai," Ty hastily answered.

Alec paused his shuffling of papers, "Would that be a bad thing?"

He made a face as he thought of his brother and Emma in their giant form, and the consequences they were already dealing with. "The rules of parabatai are very clear, as well as the devastating consequences of ignoring those laws."

Alec looked up like surprise, Ty didn't know if it was from his comment or the dire way he had spoken it. The long pause made the blood rush to Ty's cheeks at the implication of his and Kit's relationship his comment must have implied.

The Counsel shuffled a little in his seat, Ty could count the wrinkles on his shirt that had formed from hunching over his desk. "Oh, that's okay too, if that's how you feel, and of course you made the right decision," finally he said.

"I know it is, that was never a question," Ty responded firmly at the odd statement.

His eyes widened, letting a hand run through his hair. "I guess what I mean to say is that it always surprises me when someone, especially a Shadowhunter, can easily admit their sexuality," Alec's face turned an uncomfortable red. "It took me a long time to be that comfortable with myself, sometimes it still surprises people when I introduce Magnus as my husband."

"I never understood why some people believe basic facts about yourself should make you ashamed," Ty began. "Many people haven't liked that I'm different either, but I'm not going to base how I feel about myself on other people's opinions."

Alec shook his head, but Ty didn't think this meant he was disapproving. "I wish I had your confidence when I was your age."

Feeling flustered at the praise he didn't have a response to his, he averted his gaze to a map of Idris framed on the wall. It was clearly decorative, unlike the long map laying on a dresser that looked to be a detailed layout and blueprint of Alicante.

Ty burned with curiosity to have a look at it, but couldn't decide if that would be too imposing to ask.

Both of them fell under a silence that seemed to be brought on by neither of them knowing how to continue the conversation, when a hurried looking Magnus bursted open the door, carrying a piece of parchment in his hands.

His eyes immediately sought him out instead of his husband's. "Ty, where is Kit?"

Magnus body language denoted urgency, and he responded by jumping to his feet before he even responded.

"He's with Jaime, investigating the Pandemonium Club."

The Warlock's eyes flashed as he shared a look with his husband. "That is a name I haven't heard in quite some time."

"Jaime believes the Cohort has connections with them," he quickly explained, "Why? Have you heard from Kit?"

Magnus looked down at the parchment in his hand. A dark elegant scrawl could be seen through the thin material. "I just received a message from Tessa and Jem stating that Kit has shown up on their doorstep, but from what I understand he has yet to decide to return to them."

Ty's heart dropped at the only logical assumption of what had happened. "It's the Kit from Thule," he blanched. "I-I told him about Jem and Tessa."

Alec leaned over his desk, "Is this Kit dangerous?"

Looking between the two of them he could only reply in urgency with, "They may be in trouble, Kit too if he has the connections to Pandemonium like we have expected."

"Where is this mission?" Magnus asked, while Alec pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows from somewhere in the room.

"I don't know but-" they never spoke the location they were going to, and Ty doubted a tracking rune would suffice when they could be any distance away.

Ty was not in full gear, but he did have on a weapons belt, and the staff of Crann Bethadh. Kit had given the pentacle and the cup to Kieran for safe keeping, but he kept Caliburn for himself, and allowed Ty to hold onto the staff. A few of his nights at the institute had been devoted to trying to figure out it's secrets, and the specific magic that was unique to it. He discovered that like the tree it was carved from, it had an affinity for other dimensions. Ty had used it once to look into Thule, and had discovered with several tests on the rebels, that the staff could even locate people and things from another world.

But neither Jaime or Kit were from another world. The thought then occurred to him that Caliburn _might_ be. Kit was told it was a sword of death, but if it was from the otherside, a land of the dead, that could be considered a different world.

He pulled out the staff, and closed his eyes concentrating on Caliburn. He focused on the details he could recall to bring the image to life, the black blade, the bone hilt, and the hebrew inscribed on the blade that read, ' _the poison of God.'_

He let the images flood his mind until he could recall it perfectly, then with a fling of his arm, he casted the staff out in front of him.

The magic wasn't flashy, but an image did appeared on the far wall where he had pointed the staff. A mirror of somewhere else reflected a scene of chaos.

"Remind me to ask you another time," Magnus started distractedly, "where you came across such a unique staff."

They all walked closer, squinting their eyes to make sense of the display until they could see the scene clearly.

Kit held Caliburn in his hands while a vampire lashed out at him, somewhere behind him a Warlock tried to catch him in a spell. The room was in chaos, Jaime fought somewhere nearby trying to fight his way to Kit.

Then, bronze warriors erupted onto the scene, dominating the image.

Ty's breath stilled as he watched the Riders of Manann bare down on Kit somewhere far away and unknown to them.

"We have to go to him," his voice shook quietly, but everyone heard it clearly in the silence. " _Now_! we have to go now!"

Alec turned to Magnus. "Is that going to be enough for you to find them?"

He nodded his head, his hands flying up in front of him as he prepared a spell, "It'll have to do."

Ty stared transfixed until Alec brought a hand down on his shoulder.

The spell broke, the image faded away until it was just a blank wall that no more as held wallpaper then it did Kit's fate.

"He's not alone anymore, I promised you, remember?" He said in what Ty imagined was him trying to sound reassuring.

His trance broke. Tearing his eyes from the wall, he placed the staff on his back, grabbing several knives from his belt in preparation, and responded curtly as his muscles tensed in fear, "I know."

"Ty, the wreath.." Magnus asked in a low voice.

Reflexively, his hand reached up to touch the pocket he had stored his half of the wreath, but had no need to check it. It had become a compulsive behavior to check the flowers, and already knew for certain that they were not wilted yet.

He nodded his head in answer, "I wouldn't be going after him otherwise." But that thought brought the reminder that there may be a time he could not go to Kit. It was a new wave of horror that threatened to choke him if he were to let it, another reminder that their borrowed time was already running out.


	24. Out of Sight But Never Out of Mind

"Are you sure about this, Dru?" Julian was re-reading the note Ash had left for her in the codex.

Julian, Dru, and Diana from Thule had gathered in Helen's office, along with Helen and Aline.

Livvy had slipped into the room in mid conversation, but no one said anything as she took a seat.

"This sounds more like he's threatening you," he looked at the words with a dark expression. His fingers were idly playing with the edges of the pages, it was setting her nerves on end.

She had given the book over to show her brother the message, but she didn't want him or anyone else rifling through the rest of the pages.

They were too personal to Ash, she didn't want strangers pouring over the words he wrote in confidence.

"I know it sounds like that, he was disguising the true message."

Helen leaned over Jules' shoulder, her finger trailing the lines he left for her. Dru felt another jolt and restrained the urge to snatch the book back.

The exact note he had left for her to find was left under her apology, and read as:

 _Trust is not always given to the deserving. But even the foundations as strong as brick and mortar can be wiped away by a midnight tide. And just as predictable as history repeating itself, the tide will come for every cottage. When that time comes I will see to it that friend or kin, will pay for their unfathomable betrayal._

She knew immediately he was trying to get her to recall their conversation about their homes by alluding to his cottage to warn her about her home. She could almost hear him whispering in her ear.

" _The answer to both of those questions is, the color of unfathomable black lit up as pale blue by the moon, with crashing waves of white foam."_

She tried to shake off the memory of that dimly lit restaurant, the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips and the light that danced in his eyes as he looked at her.

The feeling that some regrets could never be erased threatened to over take her.

"But what do cottages and midnight tides have to do with an attack?" Helen asked.

"It's from a conversation we had, we were talking about home, and the color of the sea..." Her voice trailed off, the heat rising to her cheeks as everyone turned to look at her. "I just know what he means," She mumbled.

Diana's eyes narrowed, Dru was sure that there would be no more convincing the other woman that she was unbiased in her campaign to lead the rebels against Ash.

"He's warning us of another attack like the one Sebastian did," she added hastily to the watching pairs of eyes.

"He's talking about an incoming tide, I think he's specifying which institutes may be attacked." Livvy spoke up. When she first entered the room she had a somber expression on her face Dru had been afraid to question, but now she looked alert and sharp as she met everyone's gaze. "There's another thing too, he mentions his friends and kin, but he only has one family member, Clary."

"So we can assume he means to attack the institutes along the coast, and specifically the New York Institute," Julian reaffirmed.

They all shared a dark look with one another as they realized they would be one of the institutes targeted.

A memory forced her to close her eyes as she recalled clutching to a twelve year old Emma as she watched in the foyer as her father, without humanity, or conscious, forced a woman who had been his children's tutor for years to her knees. Paralyzing terror rooted her in place when Sebastian Morgenstern forced her to drink from his infernal cup.

A sound she could still hear sometimes in the background of her nightmares, ripped itself from the woman's body, an exaltation of unimaginable pain as she writhed where her father forced her to kneel.

And then they brought Mark forward, his dagger laid at his feet, his body decorated with bruises and cuts. It would be the last time she would see him for years..

She took a deep breath to wrench herself back to the present and looked at her oldest brother across the room. His mismatched eyes were staring distantly at the desk, and she knew he was remembering the same thing.

With determined focus, she corrected, "Sammael and Janus are attacking, not Ash."

Helen gave her an apologetic look over Julian's shoulder, Livvy's hand came up to rest on her shoulders.

But Diana stepped forward, looking between her and Livvy with a hard expression. "That, as it may seem, does not mean we should let our guard down. This could easily be a trick. I suggest sending us from Thule to Faerie and attack the prince while he is weakest."

"No!" Dru protested angirly, "he sent us a _warning_ he's on our side!"

She levelled her gaze with Dru, the look she gave her wasn't cold, but there was a new wall there that hadn't been there before.

Dru had found herself swept up with the rebels from Thule before she could even know what they expected from her. But she had done her best to deserve their trust, even as she was lying to them, even though she was guiding them away from their objective to protect their enemy. Because she knew it was the right thing to do, she believed that this day would come. But now all that good will was thrown away as she exposed herself in one last desperate plea for everyone to listen to her.

"He _may_ be on our side," her attempted correction was a stinging insult to the trust that Dru had worked to build her. "He may be manipulating us just like he has manipulated everyone else, this could very well be a trap." She turned her gaze away from Dru to Livvy's, as if now that she was back, Dru could just be discarded.

She was burning with anger. She might not have been entirely honest with them, but how could she act like she didn't earn any trust from the time she had been leading them? She was the one who told everyone about Sammael, and the Cohort's coercion with demons that helped finally tip the council in favor of breaking their peace and stand against the Cohort.

She and Jaime had figured out what connections they were using to get ahold of _adamas_ , and she was the one to help lead the operations for the rebels to ambush their contacts.

She had been the one to bring the idea to the Council that the Shadowhunters of Thule should be sent to train the conclaves on how to use firearms to put them on an even field.

And she had been the one to suggest sneaking a spy into the palace that delivered this warning. They had worked together for almost a year, and Dru had guided them with her knowledge of Ash and the insight she had gained to the Cohort's plans, and even acted as an ambassador for them to the Clave who was more than skeptical of them.

And yet they wouldn't trust her when it really mattered?

"Livia, have you healed well enough to lead us there? After our success of killing the Unseelie King, I know the others would follow you." Diana continued, already planning the mission without her.

Livvy looked stunned at being addressed so suddenly, but before either her or Dru could respond, Helen spoke up.

"Dru is right, we can't risk splitting up on the off chance this is a rouse. We need all Shadowhunters we can to fend off these attacks." Helen looked over at Dru and added firmly, "If she is this adamanent that Ash's warning is true, then I think we should believe her."

Mark also lended his voice. "I agree, Dru has the most understanding of the situation to make the judgment call. If she could not be impartial then I do not see how she could have possibly succeeded in rescuing me and Cristina from Faerie."

Diana just sighed, pressing her fingers into her temples. "No offense, but it is hard to believe this is an impartial evaluation when it comes from her siblings."

Finally, Livvy spoke, and to her credit she managed to sound calm and measured, like a leader. "Diana, this can wait for later. First we have to decide what we need to do right now, and how the Clave will respond as a whole."

But the older woman's voice was cold as she clenched her fist, the one that held the tattoo all of her comrades from Thule wore. "It's been made painfully clear that those of us from Thule are not a part of this Clave."

Dru wished their Diana was here, but she had gone into hiding with Gwyn when the Seelie's began to try to force them to join them. Diana had gone to help the leader of the Wild Hunt but also to try to persuade him to aid them when the time comes.

She wasn't usually a difficult person to work with, but she was harder, and used to living and accepting a much harsher reality, like most of the people from Thule. And after what they had suffered at the hands of Sebastian Morgenstern and the Jace who now goes by Janus, it felt impossible to convince them that Ash Morgenstern was not their enemy.

It felt like at times that many of them were just holding on to the idea that they needed to defeat Ash; not because he was there in Thule and complicite to his father's crimes, but because they needed to focus their anger at their displacement and their choked world on someone they could defeat. As if they defeated Ash and Janus, the last of their enemies, their world would be restored.

"And the Clave will never accept you if you run away for your own selfish mission," Dru said, through gritted teeth.

Diana looked affronted, but merely shook her head as if Dru was speaking above her understanding. She took a few long strides to the desk Julian was seated at.

"I can concede to discuss this later with the others. But in the meantime this codex looks to be a valuable source of information for understanding the enemy. We should all be able to look through this so we can all decide with equal knowledge." She bent over the desk, a hand reaching out to take the book that was still hanging open.

There was an immediate shift in the atmosphere as everyone internally sighed that the tension was over, that at least a reasonable solution had been proposed for now.

But as Diana reached down to pick up the book, her eyes scanning the page in front of her, Dru couldn't help but remember a flash of words scrawled on that same page.

" _Jace told me it's better to not have a parabatai so as not to know the pain of losing one. I should believe that, I shouldn't be able to miss what I do not know._

 _Yet, I still feel as though I have lost."_

Those painstakingly honest words echoed in her heart, words that she _wouldn't_ allow strangers to pass around and judge.

She was across the room in one swift motion, practically leaping to the desk to rip the codex away from her before she could touch it.

" _No,_ we can decide this later but you're going to do it _without_ this," She seethed, trying to hold reign in her anger. Diana was someone she always perceived as so much bigger and stronger than her because of their years apart, and the fact that Diana had tutored her growing up. But none of those perceptions held up as she stared down the woman in anger, and realized how close in height they were.

She looked completely baffled by Dru's reaction. "Don't you realize that it makes you look like you're hiding something when you keep all of this information to yourself?"

"It's not information, it's a diary, a boy's _diary_ , and you're not entitled to it!"

Diana finally went from exasperation to anger, she turned her body to fully face her and tried to take a step towards her when Julian, who had been silently contemplating everything, intervened.

He stood up sharply, the chair screeching behind him, he grabbed both of their shoulders. His grip was gentle, but Dru could tell that his grasp on Diana was less gentle.

It still amazed her how distant Julian could become, how he could treat Diana like she didn't wear the face of a dear friend.

"That's enough! It was given to Dru, it's up to her to decide what to do with it."

Diana looked shocked, "Julian, you know it's irresponsible for her to keep the information to herself."

"Maybe, but I doubt my sister would keep any information that could save lives."

Julian flashed her a meaningful look that she understood, conveying his dedication and trust in her.

She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't ignore the wave of protectiveness that seized her forward. She knew an instant of doubt when Julian pulled them apart.

Did her selfishness really warrant his trust? But looking at him she knew it was more than that, she knew he would have done the same thing for her or any of their siblings if he had been in her situation.

Clutching the notebook closer to her heart, she made to leave the conference.

But something made her pause at the doorway. An overwhelming need to say something turned to say one last thing to Diana before she left. "I'm tired of all the distrust. It shouldn't be just my family that can believe in me. We are _all_ allies in this, everytime it seems we open our circle to a new group we split off from another one. Downworlders, Faeries, Thule refugees, we won't ever win if we keep dividing ourselves."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was an explosion somewhere behind him, rocking the stone floor underneath him that prompted him into action. Without wasting another thought about it, he pooled the light around him, knowing he had been discovered and letting himself be discovered by the Greater Demon, he teleported back to the foyer.

Just before the light blinked out of sight from the chamber he heard a mad roar.

"SEIZE HIM! BRING HIM TO ME NOW! FAIL AND YOU WILL KNOW NOTHING BUT BLOOD AND POISON!"

His bones shook underneath skin in sinewy muscle at the sound of the Greater Demon yelling after him. He was gasping, like a bucket of cold water had hit him when he found himself in the foyer.

The subjugates dutifully continued playing their music, even as the chaos around them increased. Their trance never broke as spells started shooting into the room.

Kit whipped his head around him hoping to spot Jaime, but there was no sign of him. When he turned his gaze to the staircase and bounded for it, he found himself rebounding backwards from the force of hitting an invisible barrier.

A Warlock wearing a long cloak that covered half his face, the rest being covered by a mask that looked eerily similar to The Phantom of The Operah's, was rounding the corner into the room. But before Kit could focus his attention on him, a vampire charged past him, gunning for Kit. Fangs and claws flashed as the light from the chandelier above swung back to illuminate him from the dark for half a second.

Caliburn grazed the edge of the sheath as it was released, letting out a warning of sharpness and death as Kit prepared to wield it. He ducked low to flank a vampire's left to avoid being hit by another spell, and a partially transformed werewolf racing towards him. he arched sword back in preparation for the collision when the came to the vampires side when he almost rushed past him.

In the back of his mind he noticed the shift in music as the violins suddenly picked up in an intensity, it sounded like violence itself as the room exploded into a chaotic struggle.

The vampire did not hesitate to go straight for his throat, Kit responded by moving his body with Caliburn in a downward arc, his nose practically touching the floor after slicing through the vampire's arm.

Blood was pouring through the empty sleeve, the vampire hissed in pain. Even Kit was surprised by his sword's sudden power. When spared a glance at the blade it seemed to hum with a dark energy that was almost visible.

Picking himself up, he ran trying to keep from staying in one place. He was weaving and dodging around downworlders and almost didn't notice that someone had almost hit him with acid, the liquid burned into the marble floor eating it away, leaving a crevice that Kit almost stumbled into.

He reeled back, noticing as he turned around, a dark fog descending upon the room.

Instinctively, he held his breath, afraid he was about to be suffocated by some kind of poisonous gas.

It settled in the room, obscuring everything, and yet the violins played on, changing to a slower suspenseful pace punctuated with sharp notes.

It was an unnecessary addition to the uncertainty he felt as he struggled to see any of his enemies in the room.

"Hellmist? Who in the nine hells decided to use _hellmist!_ " Someone shouted through the smoke.

There was a lot of verbal agreement being shouted from the invisible crowd surrounding Kit.

 _Hellmist_ , he knew what that was. It was a spell that nullified the magic of everything besides the caster's.

A less than humbling sounding laugh rose above the complaints. "The rest of you can suffer in blood and poison for all that I care! I will take this prize for myself, I Am the one destined for greatness!"

Someone from the fog shouted back, "For the last time! Dial it back, _Dracon_!" The name was sneered like the name itself was a joke.

The sound of another scuffle broke out, Kit guessed that some of the Warlocks fellow members weren't too happy about his poor team spirit.

Normally, he would use the distraction to teleport himself somewhere else, but the Hellmist also nullified his magic as well, him and Tessa had tested it.

He was trapped.

Kit almost thought he saw a slim figure and the shape of a blade; its appearance as striking as lightning through the mist, followed by a muffled scream, that sounded like it was filtered through a gag rangout. "My fangs! You righteous bag of blood, you broke my fangs!" A vampire cried, before being silenced by a sickening crunch.

"Kit!" Jaime's voice rang out.

"Jaime-I'm over here!" He yelled back in relief, and then added, "Thanks for finally deciding to back me up! I was starting to wonder why you were even here!"

Pulling Caliburn back, he raced in the direction he remembered the staircase being. A Warlock appeared in his path, surprising them both. But he was able to knock the legs out from under him, barely breaking his momentum.

"This is my mission, remember? I just invited you along to be the getaway guy!" Jaime called somewhere near his right.

"Right, it's _your_ mission which is why _I'm_ the one who got us in here, and got pursued by the crazy cult, because this about _you_ ," he said acidly.

The werewolf from before was back fully transformed now. He shot out of the mist, catching him off guard. It was huge, and pitch black, looking very much like the werewolf in the disturbing Little Red Riding Hood tapestry. As it pounced for him, Kit could only block it's gnashing teeth from latching onto his shoulder by lifting up his sword to try to hold it back. But his reaction was too slow, so instead of sinking its teeth into his sword, it caught ahold of the hilt and Kit's knuckles along with it.

He couldn't stop the cry he let out as the wolf's teeth sank deep between his joints. Through half squinted eyes he saw the werewolf's eyes swirling with a strange darkness.

More of his skin was sheared as he grabbed the blade of the sword with his left hand, tightening his grasp around it, he stabbed the wolf where he hoped was his jugular.

It let go of his hand immediately with a whimper, then shook it's massive head, bracing it's shoulders to pounce again.

This time he was prepared when the wolf bounded for him a second time. Sidestepping the wolf, he grabbed onto a fist full of it's hair and pulled himself up on the back of the charging wolf.

At the feeling of the intruder on it's back, he bucked and swerved madly as it ran through the room in an attempt to shake him off.

Kit posed himself like he was riding a bull, and raised Caliburn like it was a cavalry charge. He slashed Pandemonium members as they ran past them, most of them caught off guard until Caliburn had already found them.

The werewolf pivoted sharply, almost throwing Kit off. As he looked in front of them he could make out the familiar shape of stairs. In front of them he noticed a black hole, and realized just before the werewolf did, that it was another hole in the floor eaten away by acid placed by some acid-spewing-happy Warlock.

The werewolf tried to skitter to a halt, it's claws scraping against the floor in an attempt to stop itself, but it was too late. The werewolf was pitched forward into the darkness below, Kit barely rolling off it's back in time to prevent himself from joining it.

Somehow as impossible as it seemed, he ended up rolling right to Jaime's feet, his body uncurling as he looked up at him.

Jaime just finished disarming a Faerie, slashing a crippling blow to her hands in two swift motions with Durendal, before looking down at Kit with surprised exasperation.

" _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ "

"Really, your concern is embarrassing. If you don't dial it back I might get the wrong impression," he remarked sarcastically, inferring his meaning from his unenthused tone, before trying to pull himself up.

But as he tried to push himself from the ground, a wave of fatigue washed over him. The room was suddenly spinning, his hand that the werewolf bit had turned completely numb.

"What are you doing? Get up and get us out of here!"

Kit tried to shake the grogginess from his head, and when he spoke he slurred from the effort, "Can't….No magic.."

Jaime thrusted Durendal at an enemy Kit couldn't see before casting another glance at him. "What is wrong with you _now_?"

His knuckles throbbed dully from the numbness as it spread to the rest of his body. The Warlock who casted the Hellmist, Dracon, must have casted a spell on the werewolf to make his fangs poisonous. He felt his heart jolt like it was a sensation separate from his own body at the realization that as long as the Hellmist lasted his body couldn't heal the poison either.

He licked his lips, struggling to pull out the words, "Poison," he managed to answer.

Jaime looked up at the ceiling like he was fed up with everything. "Do you have to be the center of attention on every mission we go on? Can't you resist the urge to be poisoned or faint just once?"

Kit put all of his strength in concentration to say back, "Next time I'll lie and say the cult had an open bar I got drunk at." Very slowly he pulled himself off the ground, almost collapsing into Jaime's back in his effort to stand up straight.

Durendal flashed like a streak of light to stab at someone advancing on them through the mist. Kit could tell he was about to say something else when they noticed the mist begin to thin.

Slowly, it began to dissipate from the room, their enemies becoming more clear around them. Kit could feel the effect instantly on his body. Power surged through him like a shock to his system. The numbness began to fade and his clarity sharpened as the mist disappeared.

As soon as he was able to grip his weapon again, he brought Caliburn up in a defensive position to prepare for an onslaught of attacks now that their adversaries could see them, and their magic had returned.

Kit was forced to dive away from Jaime when the mermaid he had seen earlier took her opportunity to advance, a whip lashing between them.

A shrill cry that was strangely melodic tried to lure them in. Kit rolled out even further away from her trying to prevent her from ensnaring him.

"Don't you _dare_ let her put you under a trance! Jaime yelled at him from over his shoulder. "I give up on saving you if you can't stop being the damsel in distress for just one fight!"

The mermaid's voice became off kiltered as she regarded Jaime's words as an insult.

"You know what? This is why you don't have a parabatai! You really need to start practicing trust falls!" He jabbed back, dancing between the mermaids strikes, she was furious, especially now that she was being ignored. She probably didn't get much of that.

"Don't get me confused with Ty just because I kissed you that one time! I never agreed to be your prince charming or your retainer! So _stop_ fainting."

For whatever reason his words seemed to incense her even more, probably because it made it sound like he would rather kiss Jaime then pay attention to her.

But her fury didn't last long however, because at the sound of hooves clopping against stone resounding from the other room, she ceased her attack in confusion. And for one heart stopping moment, Kit was afraid that Sammael had broken out of the summoning circle.

That is until the sound of many hooves became unmistakable as was the whiny of a horse.

He knew before his brain could even catch up with what his dread had already told him.

But that didn't make him prepared when the Riders of Mannan burst through the doorway, pushing the Downworlders out of their way with both sword and horse.

The blazing bronze warrior's likness to their kin in Lyonesse was unmistakable, and now that Kit had seen Sammael, and his light dusting of bronze and eyes and horns to match, their similarities were obvious. Kit recognized the Rider Eochaid who had onced almost killed him, turning his eagle-like face in his direction. With a twisted grin, he lifted his longsword and pointed it straight at Kit like he was sending a message, a message of death.

The Riders reacted to his command, acting as one as the tore through the chamber into the room.

Just as the Riders charged forward on command, a vampire took the opportunity to attack Kit from behind. Another werewolf pounced, Jaime lurched forward, keeping low to the ground to slash at the wolf's underbelly as he flew over him.

Kit caught the vampire by the collar and flipped him over his shoulder. The vampire rolled, landing in a crouch. He barely recognized Afumati through the snarl that twisted his features.

Blood lust flashed in his eyes.

Kit slashed at him, Afumati jumped back with perfect grace.

"Finally, I get my just vengeance, _Sparrow._ Who knew that suffering your child's game at pretending to be the con-man would turn out so profitable after all. I had my doubts you would deliver but I will make sure you come through on your promises now." It was a lofty speech delivered on a battlefield. Kit could have told him it wasn't a good idea but instead he listened and waited until an incoming Rider trampled him under her horses feet as she tried to reach Kit.

"There will be no escaping this time, half blooded brat!" She sneered, swiping her long sword down at his neck.

He arched his back to avoid it, the blade came so close to his face that the force of her strike blew back the hair from his face.

"Are you sure about that? Because from my experience whenever the bad guys say that, it's practically foreshadowing an epic escape." Kit recovered quickly, and as her sword swung over her shoulder completing it's arc, he levelled Caliburn and began cutting the legs from underneath the horse. He tried not to feel guilty about it, but his plan didn't work like he hoped.

Instead of tumbling down with her horse, she just poised herself to leap off her steed surrendering to its knees.

She raised her blade over her head, preparing to leap at him until something suddenly struck her in the back. The force knocked her off balance, and tumbled backwards, and as she did, Kit could see a knife sticking out of a chink in her armour.

A crackling of blue lightning caught his attention next, just before noticing what was unmistakably a portal winked out of existence.

Magnus Bane stood in the back of the room, casting blue lightning at the other spell casters. Alec wasn't far from him, standing on the raised platform behind the subjugates who were only concerned with continuing their concert, picking off downworlders with his bow.

Distress chased relief as he saw them. " _Shit,_ " he mumbled before calling a warning over his shoulder, "Jaime the Counsel is here!"

The whole point of doing this was because they didn't want to make their plans with the White Volume publicly known. Kit especially needed time alone with the book to look for anything that could help him break the curse.

Jaime's head whipped around, quickly finding them, swearing under his breath he repeated out loud like Kit didn't already warn him, "The Counsel is here! Damn it Kit!"

"What? How the hell is this supposed to be my fault?" he demanded in outrage.

"Because everything that has gone wrong in my day thus far is because of you!"

Kit practically turned around to argue with him, completely turning his back on violence behind him. "Maybe if you kept your damn ear piece in we would have been out of here by now!"

He snorted in contempt. "Maybe if you came up with a plan that didn't originate from a summer blockbuster we wouldn't be fighting cultists!"

Before Kit could snap something back he saw something that made his heart drop.

Ty was here, and he was fighting off a Faerie with a very familiar staff. His headphones were on, there was sweat plastered on his face, and advancing on him was a Rider.

Everything around him seemed to stop, the only thing he could see and the only important thing to him at that moment was halfway across the room from him.

He was running before his brain even sent the signal to his legs, running past vampires lashing out at him, dodging Faerie blades, and ducking under spells.

He single mindedly focused on getting to Ty.

The lights passing overhead put him in startling focus before casting him back in the dark, the swinging of the chandelure matching his frantic heartbeat.

He watched as Ty swung his staff around, hitting the Faerie in the chest. He recoiled back from the strange wood. Ty hooked the staff between the Faey's arms, both of his hands clasping his staff, grabbing the other end and pulled the sword from his grasp.

Once he was disarmed the staff struck out one last time, landing a debilitating blow to his head.

But the Rider was upon him now, swinging down from his sword, Ty barely had time to register his new opponent before he was on him.

He blocked the first few strikes, but the Rider was pushing him back with each blow, a cruel smile on his face as the Nephilim struggled against his advance.

Kit was halfway there but more and more enemies were pressing down on him as he tried to pass them by.

Forcing himself to just concentrate on Ty and the Rider alone, he took a deep breath, and with an eruption of light he closed the distance.

He was already going through with his next move before he had even teleported, determined not to waste any time. The Rider raised his sword high, but grabbed his arm from behind, jabbing Caliburn into the collar of his armour, piercing between his collarbone and shoulder.

The short haired Rider let out a yell, turning his face to see the blade in his shoulder.

Something strange happened as the blade came into contact with him. The dark aura that Kit saw before emanated and clinged from the blade to the Rider.

"That blade!" he gasped.

Before Kit could even pull his sword back, the Rider had already desperately grabbed the blade to pull it free.

Kit freed it from his hand, The Rider, one eye boggling through his mask as he looked from his wound back to Kit, taking a step back.

But Ty was there, and he didn't hesitate to fit one of his daggers into the crook of the Rider's elbow, right where the armor was left exposed.

He let out a yowl as if he were in pain, but when he plucked the knife from his arm and casted it aside, Kit could see no blood or evidence of a wound.

Kit and Ty prepared for an attack as the Rider casted his curling hair from his face, the half mask he wore shined with venomance in the passing light.

Just as they raised their weapons together, a force as powerful as a gust of wind from a hurricane blew between them, carrying the Rider away sending him flying to the far side of the room.

They watched him collide with a Faerie, sending the both of them spiraling backwards.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Magnus retracting his hand after the spell he had just sent their way.

But Kit's attention whipped back to Ty. "What are you doing here?"

Ty's eyes searched his face trying to understand the source of his harsh tone. "I saw you, with the staff, it showed me the danger you were in."

Kit didn't know he could do any of that with the staff, but he shook that thought out of his mind. "But how did you know to look for me?"

Automatically, he reached down to one of his pockets and searched for his half of the wreath when Ty caught his hand. A jolt went through him at the touch, there was certain kind of adrenaline inside him that could only be sparked by Ty. Because even though he had been in a heart pounding battle, nothing felt as startlingly real as the sensation of Ty's skin.

"It's fine, I've made sure already. Don't waste time, they're coming."

He immediately let go of him, his words dragged Kit's attention back to the ensuing conflict around him.

Jaime had been sparing with one Rider while trying to evade getting caught up with another, all the while trying to make his way to Magnus and Alec.

Many of the Pandemonium members were too scattered trying not to get in the Rider's way to avoid getting slaughtered in the process. Magnus and Alec were giving them most of their attention. The Riders themselves kept being halted in their advancement towards Kit by Magnus and Alec, and the accidental spells from the other Warlocks that missed their target when they moved in front of them.

"Come on, we need to group up!" Kit said, taking off with Ty in the direction of Magnus and Alec.

"That is what I was about to say," Ty agreed in an undertone as they sprinted.

They jumped over the crevice that was slowly eating away the floor together, taking a dive towards the Subjugates.

Jaime was getting closer, but the two Riders were still hounding him.

While Magnus tried his best to slow down the other Riders, Alec directed his attention to debilitating the Riders fighting Jaime to give him an opening.

Ty, knives still in hand, began throwing them at the Riders. His aim was excellent, finding his moving targets without even grazing Jaime.

Kit looked between the group of Riders and Jaime, he lifted his hand in front of him, but through gritted teeth he lowered it again. He couldn't risk using his powers to teleport someone like that. It was too risky as it was, and now that he knew where his powers came from he was even more reluctant to use them. He could accidently teleport the Riders closer, or send Jaime to the Void.

Magnus waved his hands in a complicated gesture, and when Jaime struck out with Durendal again a force field was created from the blade, cutting off their access to him. Jaime turned around and bolted for them. As the Riders turned to take a different approach, they found Ty's knives at their feet to halt their progress.

An arrow whized from Alec's bow, toppling a rider from his horse, Kit thought he saw a ring on Alec's finger glow as he released the arrow.

The Riders seized their reigns to watch their brethren fall, distracting themselves from the crumbling floor that gave way underneath them.

As Jaime reached them Magnus yelled, "Go! Kit take them and go!"

"What? We can't leave you here!" Kit yelled out. But Alec interjected.

"Backup is on the way, go where you're needed!" At their hesitation he added, "That's an order from your Counsel!"

Kit turned to Ty. "What does he mean 'where we are needed?" The adrenaline in his veins pressed him to be quick, reminding him that now was not the time to ask how Alec had learned of his powers.

Ty spared him a sideways glance as he watched anxiously for Jaime to get to them. "Magnus received a letter from Tessa and Jem, Christopher is there."

"Christopher, you mean the me from Thule?"

Ty's mouth twitched in annoyance. "A nickname doesn't work to clarify things if you refuse to use it."

But Kit didn't respond. The memory of Ty bloodied and bruised by hands that claimed to be his own, resurfaced itself unwillingly. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring Ty anywhere near him. But he didn't account for Tessa and Jem being at risk from him.

He would manipulate them, find some way to make their grief his gain. And then there was Will, who knows what he could be capable of doing to him.

He looked back at Ty, his eyes were hard and his mouth pulled into a thin line as he waited for his response, it was plain to see that he expected Kit to tell him he wouldn't bring him there.

But instead to both of their surprise he asked, "I don't want to ask this of you, but I need you. I need to make sure they're alright. Will you come?"

Ty looked astonished, and then a smile split across his face lighting Kit's heart aflame with guilt.

"You were never going to go alone."

He didn't even have time to reply to the cockness of his response as Jaime finally came to a halt in front of them.

He didn't even wait long enough to brief Jaime on the situation, just reached out and grabbed both of their shoulders.

Blocking out everything the best he could, he only focused on his destination.

He thought of the pond outside the manor with large koi fish he used to take Will out to feed. He remembered the training area Jem had made for him, and the manor Cirenworth itself. The old vines that grew on the stone, the glass observatory and Tessa's library. He could hear the sound of Jem's violin and the lullaby that his mother once sang to him as Tessa sung it. The collection of comic books and movies he shared with Will in his room, all came rushing back to him. The scattered millions of coloring books of Will's that he never bothered to color correctly, and the drawings he tried to replicate some of Kit's comics. Afternoon tea, and the alcohol cabinet he used to sneak into which they tried to "Kit proof" but it never worked. Morning workouts with Jem who was always more kind than what he deserved. Daydreaming at night with Tessa as they watched the stars and talked about stories together.

The light gathered around them, and just before the room disappeared, black clothed figures with runes sprawled on their arms broke open the door.

Jaime yelled in surprise as the light builded around them and started to blinded him. "Wha-?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ash leaned over the tactical map in the room that his council usually discussed strategies. It was plain parchment with drawings of sigils or iconic features to represent every town and village, every mountain or river. Gold and black chess pieces battled each other on the page, awaiting for Ash to dictate the next move.

He waved his hand, and the images rearranged itself to match the current landscape, the chess pieces moving with them. This might be the most accurate map of Faerie. But it seldom made much difference when the landscape kept changing randomly on whim.

They had taken many of the Unseelie lands since the Unseelie Court abandoned their lands. But having to deploy forces to occupy those areas of unrest depleted the forces that could be used to fight.

Janus had taken a number of the Seelie warriors to the mundane world for his war path that Ash hoped he thought he didn't know about. It was mostly his gentry and guard left behind, but most of the army would be made up of the Cohort and the demons they now controlled.

It could be enough to end this war in its first battle. Ash just hoped he had supported the right side. Even if the Cohort did win, that would mean that Sammael would want to rush his own plans along, and the true battle would just be beginning, and if they lost the same was probably true. No doubt Sammael was only pretending to give Janus what he wanted when his real goal was to root out Kit Herondale.

One of the golden silk curtains that hung from the arches surrounding the room, ruffled.

He turned his head to see Nealon entering. He had his usual checked out expression like he just wondered in from his bed and not on a mission to the mundane world and back.

It had been weeks hearing nothing of the messenger he had entrusted the fate of Nephilim to. He eagerly stood up before trying to correct his anxious efforts by standing tall and still, letting the djinn to make his way to Ash before asking him anything.

When he did Ash pretended to sound nonchalant, "Well?" He drawled as if the answer he was asking was of no real consequence. It was an act that was likely unnecessary when Nealon had already seen Ash's feverish efforts to deliver a message to Dru.

Nealon bowed low, his eyes remaining closed when he lifted his head as if he might just fall asleep. "I successfully delivered the message to Drusilla Blackthorn. After reading the message she called for a meeting. I believe she understood the danger you warned of, but I did not wait and instead left immediately back to Faerie."

"Why didn't you stay?" He demanded to know.

Nealon opened one eye lazily, he appeared to be having a hard time opening them. "Only a day has passed in the mundane world but I feared much has passed here, and I desired to return while I could before the barriers were placed."

Ash couldn't stop sighing with relief that he had succeeded and time had not been lost, even more so that Dru had understood the message. Yet, still his heart snagged at the thought of her, how much time had passed for her? Was she older, did she move on with her life? He had enough evidence to believe that time had not changed as much between the two worlds, but there was that possibility that kept him asking that question to himself.

That question was burning him until he finally asked, "How… how is she?"

He cocked his head to the side considering his question. "The institute is very large, but despite her apparent young age it would seem the Nephilim there regard her highly. It did not occur to me that you two must have had an apparent relationship, until she said your name."

Ash wanted to know how she had spoken his name that made their connection so obvious, but he would never ask. He brushed off the part of him that longed for nothing more than to ask more questions, but instead decided to focus.

The Shadowhunters were now warned, they would have to do what they could to protect themselves, but that didn't mean Ash was done.

He nodded in acknowledgement of his answer before pressing forward. "Then I have another assignment for you."

Nealon blinked sleepily at the proclamation. "My Prince?"

"It is time to start defending ourselves. One way or another after this battle is decided, Sammael will begin his plans." He gripped his shirt where his heart beated sluggishly as the poison of the Black Volume spread through his veins. "I can feel it."

The djinn's black eyes sharpened at his tone, all signs of his usual weariness disappeared.

"I need you to search through the Gentry, our soldiers, and discover who is loyal to _me_. Once you do this bring me their names. It's time I reclaim this palace as _mine._ "

His dark pony tail slid over his soldier as he bowed, the gold clip he wore matched the room around them. "I understand."

Before he could leave, Ash decided that if he could trust Nealon to act on his behalf then he could trust he would not take advantage of his gratitude. "This is a lot I ask of you, and I can not afford for you to fail. But I only ask you this because I trust you, and I have grown to distrust everyone else who has vined for a spot in my Court."

Nealon looked surprised at the sudden honesty, but then he smiled. As small as it was it would not have seemed anything to note, except Ash had seldom ever seen one on his face.

"I believe I'm not the only one you trust, you trusted Elsif even when everyone warned you not to, and you must trust Drusilla Blackthorn as well."

"That is still a drastically small number," Ash shook his head to dispel the the kind sentiment he was not used to.

There was hesitancy as Nealon stood instead of taking his leave. Finally he asked, "If I may ask, what do you intend to do with the Faey who proves less than loyal?"

Ash turned back around to look at the map, his hands held behind his back as he closely inspected the territory he had gained. "Then they are enemies of the Seelie Court and they will be treated as such." He looked at Nealon over his shoulder, speaking his next words harshly. "They are not just obstacles, they are threats and I will make sure before their end that they will understand _I_ am their King."

A darkness had spread over his heart as he said it, an eclipse blackened his mind as his blood boiled mixed with the Black Volume's taint.

The other Faerie stilled, his eyes searching Ash's. He could practically see his own hard expression reflected in Nealon's eyes.

He wondered if he would confront him for his words, would he betray him if he decided like everyone else that he was not what they wanted.

The question filled him with anger, but he held it back choosing to divert the conversation. But his next question might have come off just as unsettling, but it was a question he needed answering.

He faced him fully again, his fingers playing with the ring on his finger. "One last thing, about the ring you gave me. Will it grant me any wish? "

Nealon took a long time to answer, making Ash wonder if he had already regretted his trust in him, and would just refuse to tell him.

"There is a limit for any magic, and forcing it to grant a wish that is beyond its power will invite stronger repercussions. When you finally find a wish that your heart knows no doubts about, it will be then the ring will open to you," Nealon had obviously become uncomfortable, but Ash was done diverting his attention to him as his thoughts retreated inwards.

There was so much he could wish for. How is it that his heart had yet to make one? Was it just the conflicting desires that battled with one another to become the most prominent? Or was the fault something deep inside, something that stirred heavier every day?

A wish his heart knew no doubt about, but how much longer would he even have a heart?

Ash closed his eyes, he could almost hear the whispers of that book reaching out to him, they threatened to hold him in a trance that would permanently erase him. It took all of his concentration to strain himself back awake again.

The tide was coming for him too. It rises above his head waiting to crash down on him and engulf him into its depth. Soon he would become trapped in that ocean, groping for his sense of self as he remained entombed in his own body. He had to act quickly if he wanted to have any choices left to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cirenworth was like a small castle hidden in the forest that claimed it. The vines lovingly wrapped around the hard stone, its ivy wrapping it like a blanket. The tree tops brushed against its pointed roof, blessing the manor with leaves that rested peacefully there.

They were standing in his training ground that Jem and Tessa had cleared from the garden. Even now, after years of unuse the shrubbery and grass did not encroach to where it wasn't welcome.

It was like a balance of compromise and love, something Kit associated very strongly with Jem and Tessa.

Night had fallen, and under the canopy of the trees the darkness was even more prominent. At least light from the windows spilled out to illuminate much of the manor.

"What's going on now!?" Jaime demanded to know.

Kit made a gesture for him to be quiet, then followed it up with a much ruder gesture to imply what would happen to him if he didn't. "The other me, Thule Kit." At Ty's disapproving expression, he added, "Christopher or whatever, is here."

Jaime's impatience grew. "And _where_ are we exactly? I should mention this constitutes as

Kidnapping by the way."

"We're in Devon, where I lived with Jem and Tessa," Kit answered tersely.

Jaime's eyes widened at the implication, and thankfully, didn't ask anymore questions they didn't have time for.

Next to him Ty was practically vibrating. "It's my fault, I gave him the information and he extrapolated from it."

"It's not your fault Ty, not after what he did to you." He grabbed his hand, to Ty's shock. He jolted at the sensation, but he didn't pull away. Instead, his fingers closed around his palm, accepting his reassurance.

To have his hand in his again eased some of the anger he felt at the reminder of what Ty had endured.

Hastily, Kit wrote a rune on the stone of Cirenworth that allowed the wall to become transparent to their eyes, while adding a rune of enhanced hearing to his arm.

Tessa was standing at the little coffee table in the breakfast nook, Jem sitting in a chair beside her. He could see them clearly but all he could hear was dull and muffled, absorbed in the stone. A nervous hammering of his heart started once he saw them. Guilt and longing to be back with them shot through him. He had let them suffer and this was what happend, all because he couldn't bring himself to tell them what would happen to him. He didn't want to drag them into this, he didn't want the Riders to come down on their doors.

He didn't want to say goodbye.

Eventually, he tore his eyes from watching them to see the person sitting in the chair opposite of Jem.

It was, no doubt, his reflection from Thule. His hair was longer then Kit's was now. Blonde curls tickling his shoulders, his bangs swept to the side. He was wearing travel clothes, his posture was a forced casualness meant to hide his underlying apprehension, it was something Kit knew very well.

What exactly was he trying to pull off? There was no doubt his attire was completely purposeful.

There were no runes on him, but his right wrist bore a rough scar that looked to be swollen and irritated. When he looked at him closer he noticed the tension in his jaw, and the sweat on his brow.

But what really caught his attention was Will seated in his lap.

Tessa had a wary look like she wasn't completely comfortable.

Jem appeared to be treating Christopher with every kindness he didn't deserve, but his eyes often fled to look at Will.

Will himself was clinging to him, his little hands knotted in his shirt, his head resting on his collar bone. A hand had snaked around the back of Will's neck.

Rage overwhelmed him. This was _his_ family he was putting in danger, that was _his_ little brother he was using. These were the people who took him in willingly, who eased his fears and doubts, who helped him realize his goals and who he was. Just as they always claimed him, they were _his_ , and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to them. this time he would be the one to protect them.

He remembered Jace telling him about how Sebastian had killed his little brother.

" _He died holding this. I always wondered if he thought I would save him, me the best soldier that Nephilim had to offer and I wasn't even there"_

He felt that same fierceness that he felt then when he thought of Will in danger. He wouldn't let the same thing happen to his brother. He would kill Christopher and burn everything that got in his way before he let that happen.

"I'm going to go in and create a distraction. You two sneak around to the side door that leads into the kitchen, and catch him from behind. Before anything else we have to get Will away from him," he gave the order urgently, an undercurrent of anger thrumming in his voice.

They both nodded, then started for the side of the manor. Ty didn't waste any words as he crept to get into position, but before his hand slid out of his, Ty gave him a tight squeeze.

Kit was grateful, he hated putting Ty in a situation to face Christopher again but he couldn't waste any time either. He had to trust him. He had to _prove_ he trusted him.

Ty and even Jaime understood how dire the situation was.

He was suddenly hit in full force with the acknowledgement that they were no longer in training, they were Shadowhunters, and this was a mission.

He walked over to the front door, pulled out his stele to draw an unlocking rune, then taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he busted the door wide open.

Kit loomed in the doorway, catching Christopher's eyes and holding it with menace.

He was surprised at first, but it quickly returned to smugness.

"Kit!" Tessa gasped, hand over her mouth, tears spilled from her eyes at the sight of him.

Jem abruptly stood up from the table, accidently spilling his tea. Kit had never seen Jem so uncomposed as he was right now. His eyes were wild and searching, confusion plain on his face.

Kit was wracked with guilt. This was his fault, he had done this to them. He tried to tell himself it was to keep them safe by distancing himself, but it was his insecurity that made the decision. The idea that they would be better off without him, the fear that it never really mattered to them that he was there, all of their affections and promises aside.

He didn't feel any of that insecurity when he looked at the other him. Instead, he felt a complete absolution he had never felt before that this was _his_ family, and if he had harmed them in any way he would make him suffer.

"The one and only, no matter what this guy tries to tell you, personally I wouldn't buy it." His words came out as cold as ice.

At the same time that Tessa and Jem made their way towards him, Christopher stood up, taking a step back still holding on to Will, who was now struggling slightly in his arms.

Tessa and Jem's attention was solely on him. There was too much going on for Kit to focus on one course of action, his mind split in several ways. The absolute relief and joy on Tessa and Jem's faces that he didn't deserve, Christopher standing back with a bewildered Will still in his arms, and then there was Ty and Jaime creeping silently into the room.

Too much was at stake in any direction.

Only Kit saw the glint of a dagger at first unveiled when Christopher shifted his coat to pull it out. Their eyes were fixed on eachother.

There was Will in his hand, or Jem and Tessa putting their backs to him.

A slow smile spread across his face as he looked at all of his possible targets.

Ty was the first one to strike, his eyes caught on the dagger in his hand before anyone else's. The steely determination on his face, told Kit he was determined to rectify his mistakes, as he launched himself forward, knife in hand.

The staff of Crann Bethadh hit the the lip of the doorway, catching Christopher's attention before Ty had closed the distance. his face changed from awe to rage, like he had some personal vendetta against him.

Kit's own rage was stoked seeing that look on his face directed against Ty. It would have been then that he moved if Christopher hadn't done what he did next.

He tossed Will to the side, practically throwing him away.

Instantly his power gathered around him and before Will even hit the ground, Kit caught him, skidding across the floor on his knees.

"Kit-cat?" Will asked in confusion.

"It's me kid, I'm sorry I left you for so long," he ruffled his little brother's hair. Will instantly wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in his gear and cried.

He didn't have time to focus on Will even if his mumbling in his chest were heartbreaking to hear. "I've got you Will, it's okay now, I'm here," he tried to whisper some comfort to him, and restrain himself from just hugging his brother tightly to him. But that was cut short when he lifted his head to see Christopher dive under Ty's feet, catching him off balance. Before Ty could switch positions, or react, a gun was pulled from somewhere. The gun went off right in front of him. Ty rocked backwards as if he himself had been shot, even with his headphones there was no blocking the sound of gunshot going off right in your ear. Christopher was quick to snatch the back of his sweater with how disorientated Ty was, hauling him up and maneuvered around him. Ty's knife disarmed, the dagger was being held to his throat, and the gun held next to his ear. All of this happened so suddenly Jaime didn't even have a chance to close the distance.

The bullet ricocheted, coming back to hit Jem in his shoulder blade, almost knocking him over.

Tessa, who was more acclimated to magic, and especially attuned to Kit's magic was the first one to catch on, spinning around to see the struggle behind her. But at the sound of her husbands cry, her attention was diverted again. She threw herself on her knees next to him, her hand reached up to press down on the wound.

Jem was weaponless and wounded, but Tessa raised her hand and from it a black fire sparked to life even as she tried to heal Jem.

"Christopher," she used his full name as if to scold him like a parent would, even though things had escalated much further than that. "release Tiberius, I won't ask again." Despite everything, Tessa's voice was firm, and had a finality to it that was threatening as she wielded her magic.

Kit looked between Ty and Jem, his voice tightening into a chokehold as the situation spiraled out of control.

Christopher smiled while Ty struggled in his grasp, turning his gaze on both Jem and Tessa he said, "Don't fight me, it's too hard for you when you are so confused and hurt."

Kit had no idea what he was talking about, or what he expected to happen. He glanced at Jaime hoping he would take the opportunity to leap into the action, but he was staring at his arm. It was festering what looked like long weaving veins bulging under his skin, his mouth was set in a taut line to control his pain. He noticed how far it weaved up his skin, reaching his shoulder and collarbone. Brief flickering concern made him wonder if that was typical or if it was getting worse.

He turned back to look at Tessa and Jem, but they became completely immobile like they fell under a spell. They had become stiff statues, their chests rested without taking a breath.

Will had been silent in shock, Kit had tried to shield him away from the gun, but he weaved his head around Kit's arm.

"Bàba! Māmā!" He cried out, freeing himself from Kit's grasp to run to them before he restrained him again.

Kit watched them mortified. "What did you do to them?" He demanded furiously.

Christopher shrugged mockingly, "You don't know? Why doesn't that surprise me?" He brought the dagger trailing Ty's neck leaving behind a slim cut. He struggled violently, but that just pushed the dagger further into his skin, the gun rested by his ear, threatening to go off and ruin his hearing. "You know we really shouldn't keep meeting like this, people will talk," he said to Ty. His face was too close to Ty's, his voice was a low threat underlining some strange hatred. But the way he was holding him, almost intimately with curiosity past the malice that made him almost lose it and blindly charge him, and rip his limbs from his body.

Kit was burning, his whole body was shaking, begging to kill him. "Every drop of his blood you spill, I'll make sure you bleed ten fold," he could barely control the anger from adding a tremor to his voice.

"And if you take a step closer or do your little trick, by the way bravo on that, real flashy job, I'll make sure you will be mopping up his blood for months."

He was seething, but looking at Ty, a stream of blood running down his neck and collar, it was wiped away by a desperation to do _something._

He looked again for Jaime to step in where he couldn't, only to find he had vanished.

His whole body plunged into dark waters. How could he leave them? How could he let Ty be threatened and used like this? It was a betrayal that was beyond comprehension, unless the curse had done something to over power him. But even knowing that was a possibility his hatred for Christopher was lessened for just a second as he passed some of it on Jaime.

He was left alone to solve this problem, Ty with a dagger to his throat, Jaime missing, Jem and Tessa immoblie, and with Will tearing up and trying to fight against him.

"I've had a lot of time to think about you," Christopher whispered into Ty's ear. Kit wouldn't have even heard it if it wasn't for the enhanced hearing rune he had tried to use to spy on him. "Don't think I won't kill you just because I have _his_ face. Actually, I think that would be pretty satisfying."

Ty was glaring, his eyes fixed somewhere on the floor, he didn't even look at Kit. Then, very quietly, he said, "I know very well what you are capable of."

Irrational anger flashed across his face. "Does that mean you're giving up then? I thought Nephilim were supposed to be great heroes," he mocked, but his anger didn't make sense.

"I'm done with this," he spat, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill you, and since no one seems too keen on saving you, I think I'll take the opportunity." He gripped him tight into a headlock before raising the dagger high.

Panic flooded through him, there was only one thing he could do. He raised his hand, light erupted from it, looking for a source to engulf.

Kit tried to focus on just Christopher, the anger on his face, the dagger in his hands.

But then Ty made an involuntary sound at the light, and the dagger flashing dangerously above him, and Kit knew his mistake before it even happened. He had never been able to look away from Ty.

Even when it mattered most.

When his gaze fell on him. The concentration on his face was just as beautiful, and as dangerous as he looked when Kit first saw him.

All thoughts of Ty, and his fear for him invaded his mind.

And just like he had always feared it would, it became his greatest downfall.

He thought he saw Ty lift his eyes to meet his, just before the flash took them away.

Just like that they vanished, Ty had vanished.

And he had no idea where to.

The spell on Jem and Tessa broke, they looked around the room, scooping up a crying Will.

He could hear them calling for him, asking him questions.

"Kit! Are you alright?"

"What happened? Where did they go?"

But Kit just silently sunk to his knees.

He stared numbly at the floor, all feeling had abandoned him. His mind seemed to stop in order to keep him from processing what he had just done.

Slowly, the anger and despair rose to the surface, trying to break him apart.

His fingers scraped at the stone floor, a tear hit the stone, his breathing echoed harshly in his head.

Tessa reached for him, "Kit… " She tried to place a hand on his hunched back.

The despair boiled over.

He took a single breath before bellowing out an anguished scream.

Stunned silence followed after over Cirenworth manor.


	25. Thorns in the Garden

He was cutting the vines from his body as fast as they grew.

After dragging himself from the manor house, he pulled himself in front of a tree.

The muscles of his wrists were tiring from trying to pull the thorns and blossoms from his body before it completely covered him. Angry stripes of scarlet already wrapped from his arm to his shoulder.

They were growing faster; the panic he felt was measured in the beats of his heart where the curse was desperately trying to get. He was trapped in a web of roses and thorns, and as he desperately tried to insert his control over the curse he heard a loud bellow that carried out from the manor and reverberated in the forest around him.

It made him pause at the eerie silence that came afterwards. Then, furiously he started hacking at his binds.

"Damn that snake woman! If I ever find her I'm going to shove these damn roses down her throat!" He cursed, letting his frustration over power his panic.

The sound of battle had ended, and Jaime had no idea what side won. A chill ran down his spine at the scream. It sounded like Kit, and the last thing he knew was Ty being held like a bargaining piece with a dagger against his throat.

That was before he ran away.

He had tried to lunge with Durendal but he felt the curse activate as soon as he took a step forward. A familiar pressure had pushed against his skin. He could feel the thorns already cutting their way out. The swiftness of the plant growing under his skin took his breath away.

Jaime wished he could say it was the pain that stopped him, but it was the fear that if he took another step closer he would die.

He saw Ty's furious face as he tried to gain the upperhand, but the problem was obvious. Subconsciously his body was pulling him to the left, away from the gun positioned near his ear. He couldn't overpower Christopher if he was pushing into his center of power from that angle. Then there was Kit, who looked nothing less than murderous. His eyes were fixated on the other him, his fingers twitching with anticipation around Caliburn.

And then he ran, making himself believe that Kit with his powers, and his admittedly impressive fighting skill, could handle it without him, that they would _have_ to.

He wished he could say he didn't see Kit turn towards him looking to him for help.

But he did, and he still ran.

Slumped against the tree now, his fatigued brain tried to tell him he had always been self centered, he never did anything unless he would get something out of it. But the wrongness that pounded in his heart telling him to _fight_ must have known otherwise when he never did.

When had he started caring about risks, especially in a fight?

He wasn't acting like the same person who rushed to rescue Dru, or his brother. He didn't know who this person was. The same person that could act on gut instinct just as quickly as ambition.

 _That was the real curse,_ he realized bitterly, taking a fist full of twisted vines and thorns and ripping them out, it was trying to change him into someone else.

The pain was sharp but it wasn't quick, the thorns snagged on his skin, the roses got trapped under his flesh. He gave it another sharp yank, finally pulling himself free. In his hands now were the remains, roses painted a deeper red from his blood, red spattered against his skin, the thorns hung limp, trailing like snakes against the ground.

Jaime rested his head against the tree, his body felt raw and sanded down, his head pounded sluggishly.

Despite his body trembling and the amount of blood that coated him, he knew he hadn't lost that much.

He would be fine, just fine.

Taking a deep breath while feeling his wounds protest in pain as they stretched with his muscles, he reached behind him to grab Durendal.

The fight was likely over, but he would at least come back with a weapon in hand. But the doubt that he could still fight whispered louder and louder in the back of his head.

His hand found empty air when he tried to grasp the hilt.

Jaime's heart skipped a beat.

Very slowly, with his breath held he shrugged off Durendal's sheath to find it empty.

Finally, the sword had abandoned him.

The air left his lungs as did his strength. The sheath rested in his lap, cradled by thorns and cushioned under roses. He watched with empty eyes the blood seeped into the leather of the sheath.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Warm tea had been placed in his hands, a blanket thrown over his shoulder, but no one tried to move him from the floor. He remained staring in shock at the ground. His jaw tightened and locked from the strain he had put on it, his throat swallowed compulsively as more emotions tried to overwhelm him.

He was numb to everything around him, from Jem's patient presence sitting next to him, to the sound of Will wailing as Tessa tried to put him to bed.

For a while no one talked about what happened, and Kit let the silence pull him into darker trains of thought, until Tessa came back.

"You do not know what became of them, do you?"

It wasn't a question that needed an answer. Tessa knew as well as he did that he couldn't control his powers when he teleported other people alone.

He couldn't stop the mistake from repeating itself over and over in his head. How could he have acted so recklessly when Ty was at stake? What was so wrong with him that he had to destroy everything?

Despair sunk him deeper into the floor. His mind tried to recoil from the question.

He tried to say a number of things, but all that came out was a whispered thought, "He could be in the Void."

"The Void? What do you mean?" Jem asked.

Kit shook his head, putting his face in his hands. There was too much to explain, and the time it would take would be wasted not saving Ty, but how he was supposed to do that? He didn't know. He doubted anyone did.

His hands shook remembering the look on Ty's face just before Kit had sealed him away.

Even then he didn't look afraid, but maybe that was the worst part. He was startled, but still he was a Shadowhunter, and when he looked at Kit it was still with complete confidence, as if he could never imagine him failing him.

Until he had.

"I snuck into Pandemonium," he replied lamely, still staring motionless into his cup of tea. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, it was a new ghost that would haunt him.

Tessa, who had come to kneel beside him, stiffened at the mention of the club.

He couldn't help looking up at her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her by bringing up old wounds.

There was reluctance in her gaze, but it was steady. But that wasn't what he noticed when he looked at her, it was the gray of her eyes that he dreaded to see. Sometimes when he looked at her he couldn't help but think of Ty, and wonder if it was through Tessa's line that he had inherited the unusual color.

"You have heard my story. You don't need me to tell you how dangerous that was," she calmly said.

Suddenly everything he had contained burst out of him, "They're working with Sammael-They've always been. For centuries, trying to create a vessel for the Wicked Powers. _I'm_ that vessel, my powers are from the Void, he wants to use me to bring the Void _here_. What if I sent Ty there? He could be-"

Jem placed a hand on Kit's back. "Kit, Kit, relax, you don't have to get it out all at once."

Kit looked between the two. A look passed between them, Jem had a look of concern he couldn't hide when either he looked at Tessa or Kit, but he tried harder to hide it when he was looking at him.

"We knew of others trying to replicate Tessa's unique birth, but we have never heard of Pandemonium's connections to Sammael."

Tessa reached for him, pushing his hair from his face. She was shining with affection. "You are only assuming the worst case scenario, Kit, there are a million other possibilities."

"What if I can't find him? What if he's trapped, or dies because of me?" He started asking questions furiously to no one, angry that no one could answer him.

Tessa cut him off, surprising him by pulling his head closer until she could wrap her arms around him. "I know you love him, I know how much his absence has haunted you. I'm sorry we have let you think otherwise. But we have been here for you always, we won't let you face this alone. We will find him, together."

He was stunned into motionlessness until the numbness faded and found himself reaching for her like a child.

Tessa's words halted as she took a shaky breath.

Kit loosened his grip on her to pull back, and saw tears in both Jem's eyes and rolling down Tessa's face.

Jem had maneuvered around so he could put his arms around the both of them. " _Nǐ huíláile_ "

Kit didn't understand much Mandarin. Jem had tried to teach him once but Kit gave up after a week on it. But he didn't need to understand the language, Jem had put enough emotion into the words that he didn't have to.

He knew whenever Jem spoke it, it was only with affection. Without the verbal guilt of him disappearing he knew with those short words he didn't understand that he was loved.

8888888888888888888888888

"Get some sleep," Jem told him. Tessa was already in their room to get some rest. Kit had briefly explained what was going on, everything except for Lyonesse.

"I will," his voice was still rough as he spoke. He was leaning on a wooden beam of the archway leading from the breakfast room to the den.

His eyes were half closed, and even though he felt sluggish and tired he knew his thoughts would keep him awake for hours.

The image burned into his mind might never let him sleep again.

Jem hesitated, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Kit peered up at him. Jem was still giving him that anxious look.

"If I have it's because I'm too tired to think of what else to tell you." He lied.

But the flatness in his voice was enough to convince him not to push it any further.

He rested his head against the cool wood as Jem finally left him alone.

There was no way he could sleep while Ty was missing. Just being reminded of it turned his exhaustion into a physical illness.

If only he could just erase the memory of this long enough for him to focus on finding him.

He tried, but everytime he closed his eyes he saw Ty.

Ty lounging on the ledge of window drawing in a sketchbook, captivated by something he saw. Ty staring up in awe at the school of fishes swimming past his fingertips in Lyonesse. The way Ty looked under the waterfall with droplets falling down his face and hair, his white clothes damp from the mist highlighting his frame.

The feeling of his body pressed up against his in Alicante, and how both of their breaths caught. The sweet taste of him on his lips, and the way their bodies moved tangled in one another.

Those memories were supposed to comfort him when Ty would finally have to leave him. A light in his darkest hour that reminded him that he at least had been loved by him. But it was his darkest night now, and every memory proved to be a nail in a coffin of guilt he found himself slowly being buried in.

"Where's everyone?" Jaime's voice sounded defening to Kit's ears despite his somber tone.

Kit froze, hearing the door click behind Jaime, the same one he had left through.

Slowly he turned to look at him, their eyes locking.

The look on his face caught Jaime off guard. When he tried to open his mouth to say something else Kit just lunged for him.

He was faster than Jaime, using his power to close the distance between them.

Grabbing a fist full of his gear, Kit raised Caliburn to his throat.

Kit threw himself at him hard, his whole body weight coming down on top of his as he pushed Jaime into the wall.

He gasped in shock, the wind knocked out of him from the collision.

"Why. The. Hell. Did you leave?" Kit growled.

Jaime's shocked expression turned to anger as he jerked his head to motion at his shoulder.

Kit looked. He hadn't paid attention to his appearance before, but now he saw that half his gear had been ripped off. There were indentions like spider webs from the vines he pulled out covering most his torso and arm. Only the area around his heart remained intact. His body was still bloodied, and there was a sheen of sweat still plastered on Jaime's face.

But Kit couldn't reign in his anger, not when he closed his eyes and all he could see was Ty. He was breathing hard, spitting out the words, "You were right all along. You're not a Shadowhunter, you're a coward!"

The dark aura was back around Caliburn seeping from the blade meanicingly. Jaime flinched, but if it was from either his sword or his words he didn't care.

He pushed Jaime again before stepping away from him to sheath his sword.

"If you're going to take it out on me then you might as well tell me what I'm taking the blame for," Jaime's voice rang out coldly in the same room he had fled, leaving Ty to vanish.

The one time Kit really depended on him, trusted him even.

"Ty is gone." He choked out, shoving him hard against the wall before walking away. If he didn't make himself pull away now, he was afraid of what he might do.

" _What_?"

"I said he's gone, Jaime!" He shouted over his shoulder. "He's just gone."

Jaime was stunned into silence, then whispered, "But what happened?"

"I-" he tried but the words twisted on his tongue, he couldn't say it, he couldn't accept that blame out loud.

"An accident caused Ty and Christopher to vanish together. For now that is all we know." It was Jem reappearing in the doorway.

Kit's shame wouldn't allow him to look at him, instead he fixed his glare on Jaime.

"We are all exhausted, going over this again before we rest will do no one any good. I suggest we all go to bed, all of us this time." His tone started out gentle before it turned into his parenting voice. Kit knew it wasn't a suggestion anymore.

"I could use a nap," Jaime rolled his shoulders, "If you don't mind me cleaning up first." He shot Kit a meaningful look, his grip tightening around the bundle of papers in his hands.

Kit's attention was drawn to it, and remembered the mission they were on just earlier that day.

The Book of The White, he had almost forgotten all about it.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was blinded by light. He pushed the Shadowhunter away from him, slashing his dagger around him wildly until his vision returned to him.

He had to blink several times before he could believe what he was seeing.

The rich little manor house was gone, instead he was standing in a strange world.

Stretched around him were trees bearing strange fruit shining gold, the vegetables looked as red as the freshest apple, his stomach turned over at the sight of them. Herbs and vegetation grew underneath his feet, beautiful ferns grew tall like a natural screen. The lush greenery and stretches of lavender and dragonsnaps were expansive, stopped by a huge stone wall that surrounded them. But even the stone enclosure wasn't enough to keep it contained as he saw trees and hills breaching the walls at several places where the forest spilled over to the other side.

The stone of the wall looked ancient, covered in moss, fractures cracked the rock, some parts of the wall had been chipped away.

His mouth dropped open in awe. Something about the sight in front of him shifted, but before Kit could concentrate on it a sound to his left told him he wasn't alone.

Ripping his gaze from the beautiful strangeness of this place to see the Shadowhunter still with him.

The perfection of this place seeped into every inch of this place, and this Nephilim, Ty, was no exception.

The falling sun cast down on him in a luminous glow. He was haloed in a bright golden light, his skin was bathed in the color as if the light was coming from within. He had eclipsed the sun, and for just a moment Kit's universe shifted to align with him.

That was until his eyes found the knife in his hands and awoke from his daze.

The beauty that had momentarily transfixed him now angered him. A pretty face might have been good enough for this world's Kit to enslave himself to these people, but not him.

While he stood in awe at this place the Shadowhunter clearly wasn't surprised, his knife was ready, his body in position for another fight.

"What did you do?" He demanded an answer.

His eyes didn't even shift in his direction. It wasn't surprising, but it irritated him beyond reason that this boy wouldn't look at him while he shined like a god.

"I didn't do this, Kit did."

Hearing his name on the other boys lips also irritated him, there was a note of possession there that unnerved him. "With that power?" The teleportation that he witnessed was new, he had never done that before so he could only guess at its limits. He slowly discovered his powers when he came in contact with the members of Pandemonium. He still remembered how easily he had tricked the Riders into taking him prisoner instead of outright killing him. It wasn't too long with the hint that the pixie gave him in the Unseelie power that he had Faerie blood. Only after he had integrated himself more and more into Downworld did he learn just what it meant.

"He accidentally teleported us here. His magic is harder to control when he is projecting it at a distance."

Kit tried to make a comment that it was his power too he was talking about, but the throbbing in his head was back. For a moment he was able to forget about the fever being pushed through his body. His old wound only flared up at the worst time, the thing just never gave up on trying to kill him.

The Shadowhunter was still lit up by the sun, but now the light in his vision made his head swim. He flipped the knife in his hand with ease while he thought.

"No, I don't know what this place is either. I doubt Kit even knows where we are," he answered a question that Kit couldn't remember asking.

When he tried to take a step to steady himself his strength suddenly left him.

He had ignored it for as long as he could, pushing himself to the brink again.

His back hit a tree behind him. Completely weakened he let himself slide down the bark until he hit the ground.

A sudden chill left him shivering while at the same time his head felt like it was in flames.

The dagger he tried to grab shook wildly in his hands. His fingers fumbled for the gun, but that was even heavier than the dagger. It was no use, he couldn't defend himself.

The Shadowhunter came to stand over him, his knife still in his hands. There was nothing else he could do but glare up at him, he at least wouldn't cower in front of him.

"You're hurt," he observed. There was no inflection in his voice that Kit could infer from.

"Oh, really? Gee, thanks Captain Obvious! Why don't you tell me what my hair color is while you're here?" He grinded out.

There was no reaction, he just bent down to get a better look at his wrist. "That wound is from a demon," he determined somehow, "and it's infected with the poison still."

Kit felt his suspicion briefly turn into confusion at how he had known all of that.

"Let me see your arm, please." He didn't lift his gaze to meet his, but the intensity he looked at his wound and the grim set of his mouth made it all too plain to see. It was practically a plea. It was so pathetic it should have been revolting, but instead he found himself complying.

He nodded his head just a fraction, but even with the consent the Shadowhunter hesitated.

Kit almost took it back with how long it was taking before he gently lifted his arm so he could examine it.

"It looks like a Raum demon, but the demons from Thule could vary in their similarity to ours." He frowned.

Kit didn't know how he knew so much, but he didn't know much about demonology himself either.

"The infection must have made the poison worse when it wasn't treated." He pulled out one of those magic sticks Shadowhunters used to draw their runes with.

His breath caught at the sight of it so close to his skin, instinctively he tried to move away from it.

But the boy never brought it any closer to his skin. "You should let me heal it, or you could die," he responded to his alarm.

Thoughts ran wild in his head at the offer, he could easily use that thing to draw a rune that could make him sick or hurt him, even kill him. Yet somehow he doubted he would do that.

Kit had never tested drawing a rune on himself before, it might not even work, then what would happen?

He knew he should refuse but the intense look of desperation the other boy, Ty, was giving him made him curious. He hated him, obviously, but there was nothing wrong with being a little curious about someone's picture you've seen a thousand times. Someone who supposedly cared for him. The other him that is.

His eyes never left him as he watched him suspiciously, making himself relax under his grasp. A wave of unmistakable relief washed over his face.

This guy was on another level of stupid, letting his feelings for the other version of himself get him worked up. What business did a Shadowhunter have getting so upset over any version of him anyway?

It made Kit want to hurt him, remind him that _he_ at least wasn't some Shadowhunter pet to be doting over.

But he didn't.

His touch was gentle as his fingers laid underneath his arm to expose his wrist. it put Kit's nerves on end. He had never been touched like that even once in his life, and he couldn't say that he liked it.

The point was brought down just underneath the angry festering wound, his movements precise and swift.

Kit felt his skin burn at the contact and almost yanked his hand back to punch him.

But Ty tightened his grip just slightly as he flinched. "Stop moving," he demanded with no hint of fear as if he forgot or just didn't care that Kit was a threat to him.

"Is it supposed to sting like that?" He hissed with barely concealed panic.

Ty pulled back as he finished. "It's your first mark so it will hurt more than most others, but you get used to it if you choose to use more marks."

Kit felt the wound begin to stitch itself. It was an unsettling feeling how the skin weaved itself back together.

Immediately his head felt clearer, like the fire had been doused in cold water.

With the pain easing away, he pulled himself up a little straighter, giving the Shadowhunter another skeptical look "And you're not worried at all about me attacking you now that you've healed me? You didn't even make me promise not to attack you, do you have a death wish?"

"You could just lie to me either way, I hardly see a point seeking out any promises from you," he merely stated. He was still sitting on his knees making no move to guard himself. Kit had no idea what was going on in this guy's head, it was throwing him for a loop, he knew at least for sure he had never met anyone like this Shadowhunter.

At a loss he went for his favorite tactic, insults, "And I bet you would have believed whatever I said too, wouldn't you?" he sneered.

"Possibly, I know you're a liar but that doesn't mean you can't still be convincing," he answered without a hint of insecurity, no fleeting anger on his face or the clenching of his jaw.

Kit found himself speechless at the honesty of his response, there was no defensive quip, no vulnerability he could poke at.

How was he supposed to respond to that? Everything about this Tiberius Blackthorn surprised him.

And if he had learned anything about surprises in his lifetime it was that they usually ended up killing you.

"Look, I'm not getting anymore of your stupid tattoos, I'm just not proud enough to let myself die if some idiot Nephilim wants to go around healing his enemies."

Ty dismissed his insults choosing only to address the sentiment of the statement, to Kit's great annoyance, "You weren't exactly keen on getting marks in this world at first either."

A wave of revulsion at himself washed over him as the words set in. The feeling of relief from his healing wound suddenly felt like a taint spreading in his body.

He had let this boy disarm him, leading him astray just waiting to indoctrinate him like he did this world's Kit. The very reason he was made weak and ignorant in this world was sitting in front of him with the audacity to pretend to be offering him kindness.

What it was, was Shadowhunter arrogance thinking he was better living with their rules, as if he needed them. He never needed protection from any Clave, in fact, he survived in spite of them, and he didn't need a Tiberius Blackthorn in any world either, and he would prove it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tessa had woken up early to pen a letter to Magnus, a thank you for saving her son, and a rubukement of his decision to keep the news of his arrival a secret, and as always an offer to come over for tea sometime.

She didn't think she had ever written a letter to him that did not include some small reprimand for something he had done. Though this particular incident had stung especially. Still, she could not say it wasn't something she expected from Magnus.

Though he liked to put on airs, he could never refuse a young heart in need, Tessa suspected he never would. It was one thing she still had real hope would never change.

An hour later she received a return letter from him.

She turned in her writing desk to watch Jem's chest fall, the blanket she had tucked around him still held snug.

Carefully, she unfolded the letter in front of her.

It contained a truly somber apology that made Tessa forgive him far too easily. But it was Magnus, he had saved her Will, and he had been there for her when he died, when Jem was still a Silent Brother and she was just beginning to feel the first sting of immortality. She understood better than most that he had been many things over the millenia, but malicious was never one of them.

The next was a quip to lighten his previous apology, something about hoping Kit had received a bath and haircut, unless the missing in time was a look he was trying to perfect. But the humour was short lived.

What followed gave rise to the dread in her heart. It was a warning of incoming attacks on Shadowhunter Institutes, including and especially the one in New York.

Warm hands weaved around her midsection, Jem's presence washed over her as his face nuzzled into her neck.

He mumbled something to her, but in what language she wasn't sure. Sometimes when he awoke he might mix his languages or say them incompletely until he was fully awake.

Instinctively, she relaxed at his touch, choosing to let her head lean on him while he peeked over her to read the letter.

She watched his eyelashes blink away his grogginess, his dark eyes sharpening into focus.

To have him so close to her, to see his eyes unclouded by _yin fin_ was her own morning ritual to remind herself that the changing of time was good, even if painful. If time had never moved Jem would never see the world again, he would never walk without a cough, and he would never have lived without the need for that silver box.

She took a deep breath and drew his presence in. He no longer smelled like the sweet scent of the drug but the lilac softener on their bed sheets.

He shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "It would seem that there will always be a group of young Shadowhunters at the center of every crisis." He was responding to the information that Drusilla Blackthorn had discovered this new intel.

She smiled, her head still leaning against his, "The youths are the very heart of change, and no one will fight for it as furiously as those kept back from the last generation."

"Still," Jem said, "I would have hoped that this time, with these adults, that the children wouldn't have to be the ones to be thrust into our problems."

She tucked away the note, putting it in the small drawer of her desk. "No matter how big the progress has been, it will never be perfect. There will always be something to fight for. I think even those with the best intentions might be blinded by the flaws they themselves had created when trying to change the world for good."

"We will have to tell them," he sighed.

Tessa stood up, and smoothed the wrinkle in her clothes. "If you get Will, I will prepare breakfast."

The weariness on his face told the same story as her reflection in the mirror. Their joy at their son returning home would have to be short lived, but that was often the life of a Shadowhunter, and they were determined to respect Kit's decision to live that life. In fact, they were proud of him for finally declaring what should be his. That did not make it easier to put more stress on him, however.

With a solemn nod they left to prepare for the day ahead.

88888888888888

It didn't take her long as she approached the kitchen to hear whispered voices.

Quietly, she crept over the tall arches dividing the kitchen and den.

Kit was leaned over a pile of papers with Jaime, the both of them discussing it in secretive whispers. She could tell by their closed off body language that they didn't want to be disturbed.

She watched Kit's face as he turned to say something to Jaime, there were dark circles under his eyes, the brightness of his blue eyes had vanished.

She hated to see that, it reminded her of when he first came here, uncertain of a decision he hadn't made as willingly as he said.

He was running. She knew it from the moment he told her he didn't want to say goodbye to the Blackthorns. She had her suspicions it had something to do with Tiberius, since they had been inseparable previously. Their strong connection was something the Blackthorns had mentioned they were thankful for, and she began to expect that Kit would decide to become his parabatai and stay with him.

She knew how off her suspicions were when she brought him to the beach during Magnus' wedding. There was obvious heartbreak on his face, and a resolution that made his body tremble against the winds from the bluffs. As a mother of Herondales, she was well acquainted with the look he watched Tiberius with.

Kit had come to her as a teenager, damaged and hurt by wounds she could not see. But that never made her love him any less than her own children. He was an easy child to love, and to know he was neglected, believing he wasn't good enough for love, absolutely broke her heart.

She and Jem had spent many late nights discussing how they could undo that pain, but the best they knew was to always show their love to him whenever they could, and to give him the opportunities and reinforcement to believe he could be enough, for anyone, and especially for himself.

She watched him now, a new sword strapped to his chest, and his gear that he no longer fought to move in.

The day he had gone to the Academy had brought conflicting feelings. She was constantly worried about someone discovering his lineage, but tried to reassure herself that Ragnor was there to look after him. Besides, it was the day they were all looking forward to, the day Kit could stand proudly on his own on this difficult path he had chosen.

She knew in his own way he was still running from something, even if he didn't realize it yet. But that would have to be something he grew out of on his own, and she never had any doubt that he would.

When Kit had told Jem that Tiberius was at the Academy with him, Jem had immediately encouraged him to reconnect with him. Her husband knew better than anyone about the lasting wounds of regret, and of course Kit was far more likely to listen to him.

Tessa had longed to call Kit her son for a long time, she wanted to be the mother he never had, but just because he never knew his mother didn't mean he would appreciate someone trying to step in to claim that place. So, out of respect for both Rosemary and Kit, she waited until he was ready to decide what role she could give him.

Jem had been a different story, he had immediately looked up to him. Perhaps he filled something inside him he had long craved for from his own father, or maybe it was the only parental figure he was used to.

Of course it didn't surprise her, Jem was kind, patient, loving, all of the things Johnny Rook never was. He had been to every Shadowhunter Market in the western hemisphere, and he would train him in something honest, fighting to save lives instead of cheating people for money. Kit might have liked the idea of being like his father, but there was something earnest in his soul that Johnny never had.

Kit himself had always been kind, moral, with a desire to protect others.

She straightened up, walking into the kitchen.

Their heads snapped up, Kit shuffled the papers into his hand unconcernedly. His act didn't work on Tessa, she had seen that too many times to know he was hiding something from her.

She frowned, in all the ways he had grown and changed, his secretive nature probably never would.

"I have received word from Magnus about something I think we should discuss."

"Is it about Ty? Did you ask him to help?" He asked quickly, his apprehension sharpened his edges, reawakening him.

"I did, but there is something else going on that won't wait in the meantime."

He had looked away from her the instant she answered, glaring at the table.

She knew it wouldn't be something he wanted to hear, but it was important to be as straightforward nevertheless. "Drusilla has gained intel informing us that the Cohort will launch an attack against the Institutes, this could happen any day now."

It looked to her that Jaime Rosales smiled proudly before it faded into something more dower. "Which ones?" He asked.

"Not all of them, it seems to be a modified version of Sebastian Morgensterns attack. Most likely by his son, the attack will hit the Institutes around the coast, Drusilla suspects that their main focus will be on the New York Institute."

Kit's eyes flickered up at that, a spark of something temporarily reignited. "Are they prepared, presumably Jace knows by now?"

Jace and Kit's relationship very much resembled an older and younger brother. They teased each other relentlessly and tried to get under one another's skin. But somehow Jace's persistence paid off and though Kit would deny it, he cared a good deal for his cousin.

Nodding at his question she also added, "But even though we received a warning that still does not give us very much time to prepare."

Kit leaned on his elbow as he said, "You say 'we' because you're going aren't you?"

"Jace is also my family, and Jem will always feel a debt to any Herondale that needs him. If that is where their forces are focused they will need all the help they can get."

A blankness fell over his face, she knew, to hide his thoughts.

Jaime stood up immediately, shrugging on a jacket Kit must have given him, strapping a weapons belt around his waist.

It seemed like a bizarre friendship considering the fight she had heard last night, but she had seen many true friendships blossom from what was once mutual loathing before.

He took the papers from Kit's hands. "Are you coming? The Blackthorns might be in trouble."

It was as if Jaime had struck him by the reaction Kit gave him. He looked stricken, his eyes widened at the question as if asking it was an incomprehensible betrayal.

He turned completely pale, his gaze fixated on the stone floor."I _can't_. Not now, not after what I did."

She understood his pain, and the expression on Jaime's face told her he wasn't going to fight it either. To him it must feel like he murdered the one he loved. It was cruel and terrible what fate had brought him. She had hoped finding Ty again would have alleviated the pain he had held on to for so long, but for better or worse he was suffering for it. Tessa wished nothing more that she didn't have a responsibility to her friends and kin, so she could focus every second of bringing Tiberius back to him.

Abandoning any boy, notably the one that so easily held her son's heart was terrible as it was.

Jaime sighed, "I figured that might be your response, not that you can't just easily change your mind."

Tessa got to work immediately to create a portal for him, there was no time to waste with so much at stake.

Jaime looked into the swirling vortex a frown on his face that just grew bigger the longer he stood there. When he finally took a step, he turned around to tell Kit one last thing. "Try not to worry, if death itself can't kill the two of you, this won't."

"Excuse me?" Tessa asked.

"It's just a joke. Don't mind Jaime, he's just an ass," Kit said quickly.

Jaime turned back to the portal with a wicked grin. "Some would say a _royal_ ass, it's a lifelong ambition of mine to ascend to royalty."

With that he stepped through the portal, a ghost of a smile could be seen on Kit's lips before he turned away to stare emptily at the table.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty frowned, stepping away from the tree Christopher was laid against to get a better look around him. Trees bearing fruit, vegetables thriving such as tomatoes, watermelons, and radishes sprouted above the weeds and shrubbery that surrounded them. It didn't seem to Ty that these were the type of conditions such plants needed to survive, but they had grown with a healthy lush all the same. Everything was inordinately green, the sound of birds and other animals were ample sounds surrounding them.

Then Ty scrutinized the wall further, there was a place where dirt had piled and spilled over the wall, trees upheaved and bent in that direction as if pulled by an unknown force.

He took a step forward to investigate when he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

He whirled behind him to see Kit-Christopher holding his gun out aiming straight at Ty.

"Y'know, I wasn't lying when I said I've been waiting for a chance to see you again."

"But why?" Ty asked, truly astonished, but he choked on the rest he wanted to say.

He stood facing him, his back turned towards a wide field of wheat that shined like golden fibers as the sun set. Kit was like the sun itself against the pinkness of the sky that refused to set.

It was easy, Ty thought, far too easy to find himself struck looking at him, and then for an instant he forgot entirely it wasn't truly him. But he looked like him, sounded like him, it was entirely impossible to know the difference until he spoke. The hatred in his voice when he spoke to him was so palpable that he had no trouble recognizing it, it struck him every time like the lash of a whip.

Christopher slumped a little, letting his arm holding the gun drop a fraction. Ty could tell he was annoyed. "To kill you, obviously. Here I thought you might have been smart but you still couldn't figure that one out, Sherlock?"

Ty swallowed. He was using the term mockingly. He had heard it at the academy to his confusion until Dru had explained that Allen Highsmith meant the opposite when he called Mason, Sherlock. Which was a rather rude thing to say to Mason, and found it for one personally insulting.

Christopher didn't understand that when he said it mocked the memories he had of Kit calling him that. In his bedroom when he had been desperate, the hopelessness that he may never succeed in this mission was surrounding his mind. Until, for the first time Kit had called him Sherlock, not as an insult, as a sign he believed in him. Then again when they danced together, Kit's hair swept back from running his fingers through, blonde curls sticking to his damp face, his skin hot to the touch, and when he looked up at Ty and smiled, it was dazzling.

But this wasn't his Watson.

"I know that, I meant why would you want to kill me? You don't even know me."

Kit's expression retracted to unreadable then back to fury. "I don't _need_ to know you! In fact it goes further than that. I wish in any world that I had never known you!"

Ty went completely still, the sound of his own breathing catching in his ears.

Hearing those words from his voice was enough to send him reeling, his legs wavering uncertainty.

"And now," he announced, holding the gun straight again, " I never have to make _his_ mistake."

His senses returned to him as the danger became very real. "If you kill me you will have to figure out where we are on your own, and I don't think you can."

He snorted, but Ty noted he lowered the gun.

"Oh, but you think you _can?_ If you got everything figured out then where are we?"

Ty looked back to the hill encroaching on the wall. "I have a theory, but I will need more evidence."

Christoper was silent for a long moment, perhaps considering something himself. He muttered under his breath before marching up to him.

He grabbed Ty by the collar, but this time Ty was expecting it. He braced himself, putting a warning hand over his, clenching his hand tightly.

If it came to another fight Ty could overpower him easily now that he knew about the gun.

It never came however, as Christopher glanced down at their hands, his breathing was rough, and Ty standing so close, could taste it. It wasn't any different from when he had kissed his Kit, his Watson.

Suddenly the skin where they touched began to grow hot.

"You're right, I can't kill you. Best chance of us getting out of here is for _him_ to come looking for you, and when he does I'll be there. Those are the terms, deal?"

It was a straightforward deal, Ty knew instantly not to trust it, but he didn't see the trap. At least for now, it was beneficial to them both.

"Deal."

Instantly, Christopher took a step back from him as if touching him would contaminate him. Ty was glad when he did, letting the unsettling feeling pass.

He took a deep breath, the air was crisp here, clean and untouched. Yet, there was something wrong when he breathed in the air, just as he noticed a feeling pressing down on him. A headache pulsing behind his eyes.

Ty tried to pay it no attention for now, choosing to make his way to the hill. After a moment Christopher followed behind him.

They scrambled up the bank. Ty easily jumped from one foot hold to the next, swinging himself from the branches of the willow tree to reach the top. As he reached the top he glanced down at Christopher who was making much slower he was closer Ty offered him a hand.

He stared at it, a shadow passed behind his blue eyes. Ty really thought he was about to slap it back when suddenly he reached out to clasp his hand.

The familiar sensation of his hands intertwined with his was strange despite being expected. He knew every groove on his hand, knew exactly how it would fit with his.

He must have hesitated, letting his thoughts wander because slowly Christopher's eyes lifted to look at him.

With another deep breath he hoisted him up to the top of the wall.

Quickly letting go of one another, they turned to face the other side of the wall.

He heard the intake of a breath beside him and caught a glance of Christopher's hands turned to fists.

It was an ocean of water, the vastness of it Ty could only guess at. A heavy fog obscured most of their vision, but when the mist moved almost like clouds he could catch a brief glimpse of other land masses far away.

It was disappointing, but Ty didn't think a place that had been walled off and forgotten about would be so easy to leave to begin with. He jumped down the wall, landing on one of the branches lightly, the way he had been taught to do since he was a child. Carefully, he pulled back the curtain of branches and leaves hanging from the willow tree over the stone wall.

When they were walking over Ty had noticed that some of the cracks may not be just cracks but instead markings.

Indeed when he pulled back the branches he could see up close that some of the long cracks that ran up and down the walls were actually engravings. Long looping curves stood in a set among others, other groupings were longer or shorter. Ty quickly deduced it must be a language, one that resembled very much the runes in the Gray Book.

These were different in several ways, he noted to himself. These were constructed words not a symbol for what it emboldened on Nephilim skin. It was the language of angels that were never meant to be understood by anyone else. They had taken a sliver of it, just as they did their powers and given it to Nephilim.

He knew he could stare at it and do as much research as he liked and never find the answer for what it said, unless maybe he had access to the Scholomance or Spiral Labyrinth, he thought distractedly.

Still, it might have given him the answer he needed. He looked over his shoulder across the wild plants and pooling waters under waterfalls until he found a single tree at the very center towering over everything else.

"Ty-Tiberius, what _are_ you doing? I need to know if I should keep standing here or risk my neck falling through the trees to get to the ground."

Quickly, he climbed back up the wall, his thoughts were still working everything out but he decided his assessment was sound enough.

"Did you figure anything else or were you just hoping I would fall off the wall eventually?"

Ty was still thinking, trying to make sense of everything. He had not read about it besides mythology, nothing concrete was ever written in their histories to know for sure this place really existed. He hesitated to state what he thought out loud. If he was right, and he usually was, he had no way of knowing what that would mean for them.

Slowly, he asked out loud as he worked through his thought process, "What was Faerieland before there were Faeries?"

Christopher looked out at the tangle of plants, many of them had shifted and twisted in the direction of the wall, trees had grown into the stone work, and piles of ivy and moss climbed the walls. In some areas Ty suspected the wall had fallen completely until the land had shifted to squeeze as much of itself outside, filling the gap.

"I don't know what the point of making it a riddle is, but my thought was Faerie too." I spent more time there then I cared for before I finally got out. There are plants I recognize that grow there, I even saw a few animals that were like the ones I saw." He looked up at the sky, night was settling around them. "And that is definitely the sky of Faerie."

The sky was streaked with brilliant colors, showing a spectrum of blues and violets Ty had never seen before. The constellations were different too, just like the sky he had seen in the Feasting Hall in Lyonesse, some of them were strange, and some of them were present when they shouldn't be.

"That's not why I asked that question," Ty said, "think, Faerieland was said to exist here even before the mundane world, but Faerie's themselves weren't always there. Many stories say they were the offspring of demons and angels, so then what was Faerieland before them?"

Christopher ran his hand through his hair. Ty realized his thinking out loud had frustrated him.

"I don't know, if you have your theory now why don't you just tell me?"

Ty sighed in irritation. "I think it was Eden, and now we are standing in the garden."

He whipped his head to look at Ty, his eyes blown wide. " _The_ Garden of Eden? You can't be serious, what the hell kind of theory is that?"

"It is clearly a garden overgrown, yet it still grows, the walls are marked with the angel's language and the tallest tree at the center matches the description for the Tree of Life. There are not many other places this could be."

"But how do you jump from that to all of Faerie being Eden?" He was staring at Ty intensely, trying to catch his eyes again. It was making him steadily more uncomfortable, as was trying to translate the thoughts in his head.

"The correct translation of the original Hebrew, _gan-beeden_ , means the Garden _in_ Eden, not of."

He pointed out to the rivers washing out into the sea behind them. "And there, the rivers are flowing to the outside all of the vegetation is. God had asked for Adam and Eve to have children and live as rulers here, it must have been expected to be able to expand. Angels were also commonplace in a lot of biblical stories in the Garden, in fact they are meant to guard the Tree of Life still."

Christopher just shook his head, "it's impossible."

"Improbable," Ty corrected. "But I don't see another likely explanation."

"But there has to be," he sounded desperate as he looked over the Garden. "Who is going to look for us in the Garden _of Eden_?"

Something bright like a light caught the corner of Ty's eye directing his attention. Near one of the river ways at the wall was a scorched earth, embers still burned bright on the charcoal ground, and standing in the middle was a pale golden figure with long wings curling around itself.

Ty crouched down, yanking Christopher with him, directing his attention to the bright flames lapping around the ground. " _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth_ _,_ " he whispered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dru must have run around the institute twice by now. She had run into her family and members of the conclave but she had yet to find Livvy or the Rebels. Her heart was sinking fast. The news had spread to the Counsel and the rest of the Institutes. They were preparing as fast as they could for an attack at any moment.

She knew the Rebels from Thule would have a meeting soon to decide how they would react, and Dru also knew she wouldn't be invited this time. Now anytime one of them had looked at her it was if she had betrayed them, the worst part was that she had. But that didn't mean she wasn't right either. It didn't mean that their new plan to attack Ash wouldn't leave everyone vulnerable.

She _had_ to find Livvy before she went to their meeting.

As she reached the stairs she found Cameron Ashdown standing around looking lost. He was in full gear, several seraph blades strapped to his belt.

"Cameron!" her voice carried like a bark. And though she hadn't meant it too, it was still surprising when Cameron jumped and stood in full attention like he was waiting to take orders from her.

Livvy had told her that he asked to join the Rebels so he could be of more use. She had sounded very reluctant to tell Dru that information, but she couldn't imagine why. Maybe he hadn't heard that she had been effectively kicked out.

"Where's Livvy?" She asked, as if she expected him to be waiting for her.

He looked around him again, then shook his head. "I was hoping to find her, but..."

Dru tried to undo the knots tightening in her chest. "Look for her, and when you do tell her she _has_ to talk to me before she goes to that meeting."

Cameron's eyes lit up, "So they are planning something?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she practically growled the words.

His eyes widened. "Well sure, if you say so," he said before taking off down the hall in search for her.

She had almost reached the bottom of the steps when a portal flared to life in the entryway.

For half a second she was hopeful it was Ty, and that Jaime and Kit would be soon after. She had no idea if they even knew what was going on, she assumed Ty must know if he was visiting the Counsel like Livvy had said, but what was taking so long? They had been gone all night without any word. She was used to them being secretive, but she thought this time it was different, this time they were in on it together. But then again, she knew Jaime was keeping something from her as much as it hurt to admit it. He wasn't even being subtle about it anymore, but that hardly counted as honesty.

And as for the other two, all she knew was that they were on a mission, but if something had happened to them-

Her worries were cut short as Jaime pulled himself through the portal. Green clouds detached itself from him as he traveled all the way through.

Brown eyes lifted to meet her's, but there was no laughter there for once. His expression was grave, and as the portal closed behind him, Dru thought her worst fears were about to come true.

She ran to him, leaping over several steps to get to him faster.

Pensively, she asked in a whisper, "Where's Kit, Jaime? Why isn't he with you?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't relax at the touch. "He's fine." But the biting of his lip told her otherwise. "Listen, the mission went bad, luckily Ty was able to find us and brought back up. But something else happened."

Every pause he made caused her to lose her breath again. His eyes were trying to search her's, but there was nothing hidden there he couldn't plainly see, there never was. She had always told him her secrets.

"We got a message that told us the other Kit-Thule Kit was at Tessa's and Jem's. So we went, and then..." he trailed off, not wanting to tell her the next part.

Her face hardened, "You need to tell me Jaime."

Hesitantly, he nodded, "He took Ty by surprise, holding him hostage, Tessa and Jem were paraylized by some sort of trick like Ash's. Kit tried to get Ty away from him by using his powers to send the Thule Kit somewhere else and..."

"But he can't control that. He's told us that, he _told_ us he couldn't, and he wouldn't.." She started in alarm.

Very quietly he answered back, "He did, and we don't know where Ty is yet."

She couldn't look at him, her eyes were swimming. It was always the same thing happening over and over, first Mark, then Ty and Kit in Faerie, and now no one knows Ty was missing alone. How many more times can this really happen before they run out of luck? It was only a matter of time before someone doesn't come back for good.

Slowly she looked back up at him as an idea came to her. "What about you? What were you doing?"

"What?" He looked surprised, but more than that he had turned suddenly pale.

"You were there weren't you? What were you doing while that was happening?"

He looked speechless, Jaime Rosales had actually dropped his jaw losing his composure. Scrambling for words he finally said, "I-I was holding back Kit's little brother. He had gotten thrown into the chaos and I was trying to keep him from running into the line of fire."

Dru took a step back away from him, pulling herself out of his arms. "You're lying. Why would you lie to me about this?"

His face twisted in pain, but his mouth had clamped shut.

Her eyes drifted behind him where the hilt of Durendale usually stuck out. Except it wasn't there, he had the sheath still strapped to him but there was no blade.

"Where's Durendal, Jaime?"

He looked away from her grimacing but he still didn't answer her.

Her blood was boiling, he did something he was ashamed of and wouldn't tell her. She couldn't, she wouldn't believe he had something to do with Ty disappearing, but why wouldn't he just tell her then? What other reason could there be for Durendal to choose to leave now? And even if that wasn't true, how could he keep what had happened to her brother a secret?

She angrily blinked away the tears in her eyes. He had been lying to her, she knew it, she just didn't want to believe it. She wanted that promise they told each other when she was younger to be true, a bond between them that no one else had. No one had Jaime like that, ever, just her. But that was never true, she was still just playing pretend.

Deadly soft she recalled the words of her last promise to him, "I don't think there's any reason left for me to believe in you, is there?"

His head was bowed, his hair falling in his face casting it in shadow.

It gripped her suddenly, the anger and the sadness that he had already given up. She wanted to believe in him, all he had to do was give her a reason and she would. But that wasn't good enough somehow, it wasn't enough to make him try. "Are you going to say anything?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Whatever I say it will all be the same."

She sucked in a breath through her teeth. It was infuriating and shattering to hear that. She touched the seashell necklace he had given her. He had always come back to her, but now she was realizing it would never be all of him.

"Make it up to me then," she said stiffly.

He looked up, his eyes shining unusually bright while Dru forced her hand to stay sturdy as she reached out. "The _entiendad_. Let me use it."

Jaime's face twisted like she had never seen it, she might as well have carved out his heart with a blade. It almost made her change her mind, but she kept her hand outstretched, waiting.

"Dru, you _can't_ , not now, not when-"

"I need it, now. It has to be now." She wanted to break it, the way his eyes danced around her as if he would never see her again could be the end of her resolve. In this moment he seemed so _real_ , the most real he had ever been. Only he let all of his walls come down, now when it was too late.

So much for that date lamented, stifling a sob. Just thinking that made things so much harder. That promise made her feel completely renewed like her life was all leading to something wonderful. Another promise that held as strong as a loose spread, and like the others before it, it snapped against even the dullest blade.

Slowly, he brought it out of his pocket, the small twisted wood that brought them all to faerie as a team over a year ago, and she felt herself sinking that there was no words for either of them to say.

Wordlessly, he handed it over, his hands sliding over hers. His touch didn't linger on hers, but the way he brushed her with his fingers told her he wanted to. The impulse to close her hand around his before he let her go was hard to fight, until the chance was gone.

Her breathing stopped, and the tears were back in her eyes. The moment broke when she closed her hand around the artifact. A single tear slipped past her eyes as she closed them before disappearing.

888888888888888888888

It was dark when she opened her eyes, but the sky shone brilliantly with the millions of lights above her. The stars were scattered like a light dusting of snow, she half expected them to float down to earth.

A cottage that looked to have about two floors, a thatched roof and a tall chimney sat near the edge of a cliff.

As she walked closer she knew for sure this was Ash's cottage. The ocean swelled below her, currents whirled in different directions while waves bashed against the rocks beneath. When she looked out at the endless water she could almost imagine it was the same ocean that would eventually find it's waves lapping the beach by her Institute.

But this was Faerie.

She had never really thought about Faerie having its own sea, no one had ever mentioned it's existence before Ash. Then again Lyonesse had been somewhere, and if Lyonesse existed who knew what else might lie on the other side.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the cottage. She was stalling, afraid that Ash wouldn't be there after all, and part of her was racing at the idea that he might be there.

Both possibilities were somehow just as intimidating. Standing there at the edge of the world, she recollected herself. Before she went any further she closed her eyes, and packed everything about Jaime away. His smile, his charm, the way he could convince her to believe every lie. It was effortless to love him, and it was painful to let herself realize he wasn't what she wanted to believe.

It's hard to reconcile what she always knew she would feel about him. Reckless, mischievous Jaime, she could never erase him from her heart. But she couldn't put him on a pedestal either. What was worse was knowing that it was her fault, not his. The one thing he never lied about was who he was. He had never, she knew, pretended to convince her otherwise.

It was stupid to have tried to change him, it just hurt both of them.

She took a deep breath and put it all behind her for now, realizing she could not face Ash until she did.

Finally she was ready, and walked up to the front door with her heart pounding. She was never invited here, just because he had given her a warning didn't mean he really wanted to see her either.

She lifted her fist to knock on the door before feeling stupid for knocking shyly while there was an emergency going on.

Instead, she opened the door, calling out before she stepped inside, "Hello? Ash?"

There was no answer, and as she slipped in she could see that the cottage was completely dark save for the open windows spilling in moonlight.

Immediately, a beautiful ivory piano caught her attention. It sat by a window, a layer of dust discolored the perfect white instrument.

The rest of the room was much cleaner, the plush cushions that made up the chaise were a rich red. Mahogany bookshelves rested on either side of a smoldering heart leapt as she looked at the small embers in the stone hearth.

She pushed the rest of the door open, and when it did the moonlight that poured through lit up a boy with feathered fair hair leaning on a windowsill nearly covered by a luxuriant layered curtain.

Her heart skittered to a halt, his eyes a brightness in the dark turned to see her.

 _Ash_.

She stood frozen under that gaze, his expression was completely unreadable. It had been so long since she had last seen him, and she didn't exactly leave him on good terms, not to mention she had stolen his sword.

Her throat caught, the words she wanted to say fell dead in the air around them.

Then there was a crack in his armour, his expression broke for just a second before he looked away hiding his face from her's.

She was drawn to him, reaching out as she tried to close the distance.

"Ash, I..."

Then just as suddenly he looked up, his eyes piercing. "You're sorry?" He finished for her.

She stopped. Unsheathing Phaesphoros to hold it out for him to take.

It was a perfect blade for him she thought. The dark blade shined silver in the moonlight, and the stars shined even brighter. He had always been like a star waiting to burst in her mind. A light that could burn away the darkness.

The sight of the blade seemed to leave him stricken, his conflicting emotions for once etched on his face. And then it smoothed over.

He shook his head, "The blade is yours to wield. I have never known how I felt about the blade, and thus it never responded to me." He looked up at her again. To her he looked as though he was made from the moon and stars, beautiful and elegant, and so very far away from her.

Quietly, he said, "Phaesphoros means light bringer, I think it's obvious it should be yours."

"I never mean't to steal it from you," she let her fingers curl over the blade to accept it.

Reluctantly, he admitted "In truth, I was glad that you did. As long as you wielded it I had hope that you wouldn't forget me." He closed his eyes like he was trying to banish an unwanted memory. "I know who you are Drusilla Blackthorn," his eyes opened to look at her. Light danced in his eyes like faerie lights in a forest in the moonlight. Smiling slightly he said even softer like a secret. "Dru."

He had never called her that before, somehow when he said it made her name sound completely different to her ears.

She felt her heart fill in her chest. The regrets of the past year that had hung over her head like a guillotine softened. Finally, she could breath.

Still, there was a distance there that hadn't been present before that she badly wanted to change. She remembered carelessly playing video games with him, eating together in his palace in her room away from everyone, just two teenagers, neither Shadowhunter or Prince.

Tentatively, she reached for him.

He turned stock still, staring in confusion as she drew nearer.

She stopped, withdrawing her hand staring timidly at the space between them, her voice came out shaky as she asked, "Do you hate me now?"

He stiffened, "Hate _you?_ " What about you? How can you not hate me? After what I did, after taking you and your brother prisoner.."

"If I hated you I wouldn't have tried so hard to keep the Clave from killing you!" She told him furiously.

Her words shocked him. But why he was still so reluctant to believe her, she didn't know.

"But why?"

"I told you didn't I? You're not fighting this alone, I told you I would come back." Her determination soon turned into embarrassment when she realized how it sounded when she said it out loud.

He turned to gaze out one of the windows. There was a sadness on his face now that he didn't try to hide. "You were right, all along. I should have listened to you. Janus has lost sight of himself, and me. I was to believe I had the control more than I wanted to see my life for what it was. I thought I could save him but instead I selfishly prolonged his suffering."

"Clary did the same thing at first," she told him, "I think at one point he did really love you, and that part of him will forgive you."

He sighed in irritation. "I wish the comparisons would stop between myself and Clary. I'm not who she was, I never will be. To everyone I have just been a replacement for something, a patchwork of spells to replace the First Heir, or a replacement for my aunt's absence."

"Not for me," she dared to say.

The bitterness fell from his face leaving only his uncertainty.

It was strange and fascinating to see him so unguarded. She didn't know if it was the darkness around him that made him less careful with his expressions, but Dru found herself trying to catch every look and every smile.

But the look he was giving her now was almost painful to see the intensity in his eyes. "I know, and you should know you're not just a girl in a picture to me. Knowing you now it's almost silly how I looked to that thing to tell me who you were." The heat rose to his cheeks as he said it, tinting his porcelain skin. "But you didn't come here just to give me back my sword," his voice changed into something more business like.

It snapped her out of the moment and made her remember why she had come. "I also wanted to give you this back," she handed him his codex. "Before anyone else could get a hold of it.

He took the book carefully in his hands, vulnerability flashing across his face.

"And there's something else."

He looked up at the sudden urgency in her voice.

"My brother, Ty, he's missing. He could be anywhere," she said, unable to keep the emotion in her voice. She felt her face fall in exhaustion from it all. If she lost him, it felt she would become completely numb forever.

"One of your other brothers?"

She suddenly found it too hard to even shake her head. "The one that was with me when we first met with black hair."

"And you want me to find him? Dru, I can't-"

"No, just let your soldiers know to capture him, not kill him if they see him," she interrupted. " _Please._ "

She searched his eyes waiting for his response. She held her breath, afraid that after all maybe he wouldn't help her."

Finally, "I owe you a brother for the one I locked up from you. If I can, I promise I will return him to you."

Relief flooded back into her veins. Looking at him now he had transformed into a regal King giving out a decree. He stood tall, his head held high, and his voice was final. It was the first time she could remember feeling awed at being in front of a King of Faerie.

He looked at how flustered she was, and a small quirk of his mouth returned the smug expression of the spoiled prince she remembered meeting. "What's wrong? It's not like you to be overwhelmed with gratitude."

For a moment that distance was gone when she felt that spark again. "It's also not like you to not wait for me to boss you around, but as you can see we both can change." But her smile fell flat, the relief she felt was gone the instant she remembered what awaited her back home. Neither of them were here to stay, it seemed like a brief reprieve from everything in the world. She understood more than ever why Ash loved this place.

But they couldn't stay. Here it felt like the world was holding its breath for them to return, but she knew better then to hope time could stand still.

"Dru? There's something else, isn't there?" His voice rang clear in her misery. She looked up at him to see his head tilted to one side, his eyes studied her. The feeling made her feel very exposed, but it quickly passed when she saw him take a hesitant step towards her.

He had just lifted his arm just a fraction when she reacted without thinking.

Very slowly, just like she used to when Ty was very young and his temperament had been unpredictable, she put her arms around him.

Her arms slid around his neck, her body pressing against his, and very slowly as she clung to him he responded back. His arms came around her waist so carefully as if he was afraid he would hurt her.

Something went through her at his touch that surprised her, and then another ripple of confusion as he leaned his head against hers.

Just as soon as they relaxed into the hug, he doubled over, clutching onto her shoulders.

She pulled him back to look at him. His head was bent down, his teeth clenched as he reached up to grab at his heart. He hissed through his teeth in pain.

"Ash?" She reached to pull his hand away from his chest. He resisted her for just a second before letting her pull his hand away.

His shirt was stained over his heart, the black liquid imprinted on his skin.

"Sammael did this to you," she whispered.

"No," he gasped, " _I_ did this, he only facilitated the process." His face tilted up to look at her's. His green eyes pulsed with a sudden darkness. "This is just the price I have to pay, and it's getting worse. You should leave before you have to pay it too."

She ignored this, pulling his collar back to look at it. It was worse than she thought, and nothing she could fix with an _iratze_. The spidery black lines stretched out from the black center trying to spread throughout his body.

She froze in horror, she didn't want to believe him that there was nothing that could help him. But looking at it now spreading across his pale skin, his eyes turning the color of coal, she couldn't help the fear that it was too late.

No matter how hard she had fought or what she did it was too late.

Even now she could see a light within him fighting the darkness.

The unfairness of it brought her back to her senses making her more stubborn than ever. She wouldn't let it be too late, not know, not when he was finally fighting.

"You're not giving up so stop talking like it," she demanded. "No matter how many times you say it I know you have never given up."

"Heh," he gave the smallest laugh as he took her hand and pulled it back. She stared as he slowly let her go, a finger at a time.

"Believe me, I will raise Hell before I let them win, and if I leave I will leave them all in ashes."

He smiled, but there was something behind his words that chilled her.

A promise of destruction to bind them both in the blame.

In that moment she thought she could see a vision of a new realm of hell born in the ashes, and standing alone was only them.


	26. The Crossroads You Can't Return To

Kit was sweating, and not just because of the sweltering fire, he was hunched over. They had found an alcove they could hide under. The Shadowhunter was very insistent that the presence of angels was not, in fact, a good thing. Something Kit had learned a long time ago.

He had gone and made himself a makeshift pot to boil the food over the fire. Meanwhile, the Shadowhunter had insisted he find the ingredients for their meal, obviously because he assumed Kit was too ignorant to tell what was poison. But also because he was determined to prevent Kit from killing one of the animals running around.

He had almost managed to kill a strange boar looking thing with tusks like a walrus on both its forehead and snout. Until he was completely disarmed somehow by the damn Nephilim. Kit suspected they would starve to death soon if they couldn't get out of here all because _someone_ decided protein wasn't important.

But the real reason he was sweating was because of the 'garden' itself. There was something wrong with this place, he could sense it as soon as they got here. It didn't take too long for the glamour to be peeled away. There was an oppressive presence to the place that made it harder and harder to trudge on. This place was no garden; it was a pit of hopelessness. The soil underneath them seemed to rumble, the plants that once looked lush and beautiful that were now revealed to be maneaters.

He was pretty convinced that it was more likely they had found themselves trapped in a game of Jumanji than in the garden of Edan.

The heat here was becoming insufferable. This place was trying to make him lethargic and complacent until he wasted away here. His agitation was growing until _he_ finally returned.

Kit saw the top of his black hair before he parted the spanish moss hanging from the top of the alcove. He was still wearing that torn up sweater with an armful of some sort of plant. It was irritating to see the wonder on his face still as he turned to look at his surroundings as if he could not see the horrors that Kit did. And maybe he didn't, maybe it had something to do with his own strange powers.

He had only found out about them through Pandemonium, and even that had been vague. From what he could tell, his ancestor was imbued with powers and the Prince of Hell Sammael coveted it for his own use. And now the final fight for whatever he wanted from him was beginning.

It was right around that decision that Kit decided he should find a way to raize Pandemonium to the ground before it could get in his way.

"I have found some roots and tuber, which often have protein," he offered as he entered the camp.

Kit practically sighed as he took them from him and began to prepare them. When he was still in Thule anything with protein that wasn't a cockroach or a half-eaten corpse of something was rare. To have actual animals around and deciding to make do without meat was almost painful.

By the time he was done he had already prepared himself a bowl and started sipping. However, the Shadowhunter just narrowed his eyes at the stew, like he expected it to be poisoned or something.

"If you don't eat what we have now then we're going to have to start killing all your little woodland friends," Kit told him. He watched his face frown, the firelight highlighting his face.

It would be easy, he thought, to mistake him as one of the Fair Folk. He looked just elegant, with his high cheekbones, and delicate jawline.

To stare at him was like being caught in an enchantment. Which is why Kit quickly removed his gaze as Ty finally got up to get himself food.

It was almost amusing to watch him wrinkle his nose as he smelled it, hesitating to taste it. When he finally raised the bowl to his lips he looked up in surprise. "This is pretty good."

Kit smiled smugly, "I know. If I can make a half-decent meal from decades-old twinkies and an expired can of soup, I can make a gourmet worthy meal from fresh food. Sometimes I think if I had a normal life I would have been a chef."

He frowned again. "In a normal life, you're a Shadowhunter. And I have once seen you explode a poptart in the microwave."

Kit let out a loud sigh, telling himself not to ask about the poptart. "I _meant_ a mundane life. This is a SYFY channel original in everyone else's eyes. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like, what _you_ would be like if you were a mundane?"

His long lashes feathered against his cheekbones, almost obscuring his grey eyes. "No, this is my life. There's no point wondering about other scenarios when I haven't even finished this life yet."

Kit snorted. Of course, he hadn't considered it. He had been born into privilege, what else could he have wanted that he didn't get? "You say that like you can have everything if you just believe hard enough."

"Not because I believe, but because I won't give up." He lifted his head to watch the stars above them, his eyes glistening like the stars that shined above them. When he smiled Kit couldn't look away. Looking at him caused something like hope to burst in his chest, something he didn't know he _could_ feel.

Even the apathy that had been pressing down all around him seemed to lighten its grip.

And then he promptly shook away the delusion. "If anything's possible then I guess you have to admit that _your_ Kit is just a bad day in hell away from being me."

There, that did it. The smile was wiped clean from his face replaced with a grimace instead.

He pressed it even further. "I mean, no matter how noble he acts he was once just like me. That potential is still there, so can you really say we are any different? That only one of us is worthy of everything he's gotten?" He just meant to hurt him but as he kept going his bitterness swelled until he no longer knew who he was talking to, Ty or himself.

Sitting there seething alone, he didn't notice at first Ty standing up.

He turned to watch as he slowly walked out of the camp.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going?" But he didn't even bother to give him a air around him turned to a biting cold as he watched him disappear into the night, not even a trace left as Kit was left to sit alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

According to Tessa, Ragnor was the world's leading expert on dimensional magic or something like that. And since Kit's magic turned out to be dimensional related he was the one who had been called. So Kit was stuck listening to him lecture just like he had never left the academy to begin with. He slumped in his seat, arms crossed as he listened.

"It is likely that where your magic is pulled from is where those you teleport without a focus would be placed. But your magic's origin is decidedly unusual, and without an understanding of where it came from we can't determine anything for certain." Ragnor was saying.

Kit hated to be the one to mention it but he did. "According to the cult, my powers come from the Void."

Ragnor scratched his chin, thinking. "It was also given to you with the magic of the Fae."

"Which they may or may not have demon ancestry." Kit reminded. "Not to mention those same spells apparently can also be replicated with the Black Volume."

"I never would have thought they had a purpose such as this," Tessa said, sitting on one of the armchairs. She was holding a book in her lap but Kit didn't think she was reading it, her eyes were fixated in place no doubt thinking about the 'club' that tried to use them both.

Ragnor shook his head. "We were all too eager to believe they were gone. Many of us immortals had at one point been involved with someone taken in by them. Even Magnus had fraternized with them back in the day."

"Only because he was dating Camile, remember?" Tessa corrected, but Ragnor just waved away her reasoning.

"As it appears, we can only guess that they are in Faerie or possibly the Void."

The room stiffened, waiting on Kit's response.

His voice was raspy from strain and overuse. Yelling wouldn't solve anything but he sure as hell gave it his best shot. "There are other people with demon magic, someone has to have experienced something like this. I can't be the only person to have powers like this."

Ragnor hesitated, shooting Tessa a glance. "There was one other who experienced some similarities. But it is hardly comparable, the powers of the First Heir are unprecedented."  
Kit hunched over, gripping his hands tightly together. "You can't tell me to just wait here and _hope_ he comes back."

"Kit we _will_ -" Tessa began as she rose from her chair but Ragnor clasped her shoulder to stop her.

"Allow me to talk to him alone, as a favor to me," Ragnor said, as if Kit wasn't sitting right there. Kit would have pointed it out if it wasn't for his steadily climbing temper.

Tessa looked to Kit, "If that is what you all want."

He nodded, keeping his jaw clenched to prevent him from adding a biting remark.

She sighed. "It's about time we need to start getting ready anyway." And with that she left with Jem to prepare for battle.

Ragnor turned his full attention on him, a sour look on his face as he stared down at him. But then he did something Kit was not expecting.

With a deep breath he pulled one of the lounge chairs around to face Kit and sat down, meeting him at eye level. "Why did you never come back with Ty to talk with me?"

All the fire building inside him left. "I meant to. But that was the day we went to Faerie, none of us thought we would be gone a whole year."

There was pity in his eyes, and this time Kit couldn't argue he didn't deserve it.

"It's too late isn't it?"

Kit couldn't stand meeting his eyes. He gritted his as he admitted, "It always was. It started the first day he came to the Academy."

He could hear Ragnor's breath still as they both remembered the chandelure almost crushing them both. It had been so obvious but everyone just ignored it, no one wanted to believe it, especially Kit.

"Let me guess, Magnus has given you some temporary protection I presume?"

Gently, Kit pulled out his half of the wreath, feeling the dried leaves and soft petals turning hard at the edges. He held it in his hands where Ragnor could see, Kit's eyes hung on them with a new terrible revelation.

Slowly, it was dying. The edges of the white petals turned brown curling inwards as the wreath prepared to shrivel up. A few petals fell from his touch, falling to the floor with the weight of an anchor in his heart.

The precious time he had left with him was falling away in his hands and the minutes he lost were given to someone else. Someone with his face and his voice who could kill the person Kit would die to see. His hand shook as he held the wreath in his hands, the tightening of his throat worsened until he couldn't breathe.

Ragnor placed his hand atop of Kit's still gripping the wreath. "Trust in Tiberius, he has done the impossible before."

Kit looked up at his comforting tone hoping to find some hope he could grab a hold of.

Ragnor cracked a slight smile. "He's befriended you after all."

Kit took the wreath back, discarding Ragnor's hand to push it back in his pouch. "Yeah, well I don't think that's going to work this time."

"You think the Christopher from Thule will put his life in danger?" Ragnor asked the obvious.

"You think I'm exaggerating?" Kit spat. "He's tried it more then once, he's obsessed with trying to hurt him. I just don't.."

"Understand it?" Ragnor interrupted. "But don't you? You may be two different people but at one point you were almost one. There are many self made monsters in this world but I have never met one that could ever rid themselves of the core of what they once were."

He couldn't bring himself to admit that maybe he was right. What kind of person did that make him if he could understand what was pushing him? It would mean he accepted he was exactly that kind of person he had always been afraid he was. He wanted to believe once he was just as heartless just as capable of anything like his father, but that was because he didn't want to let himself be vulnerable or to care. He was afraid of loving someone to find out that nobody could love him back. Once he was rejected he would be broken forever, his heart would never stop bleeding for what it couldn't have.

But that wasn't true. Jem taught him that he could take that love and turn it into a new protection, even if he wasn't loved back, he didn't have to keep feeding that bitterness until it ate him alive.

But the other him never learned all those things. He was still desperately trying to prove he was untouchable, as cold and monstrous as he had to be.

Ty was the threat to his facade.

And just like he had ran in fear from the Blackthorns, Christopher would try to cut down the threat. Because if he couldn't run then all there was left to do was fight.

"But make no mistake," Ragnor said as he stood up. "That does not make you the same person. You accepted change, to your life, to yourself, and your world view. Your choice is not reflected in his."

Jem and Tessa came back into the room. Jem wearing gear, and Tessa using her own magical enchantments as a ward.

"Ready to go Ragnor?"

Ragnor tsked, "there are other Institutes that require protection besides NY. I think I'll offer them aid, if they are smart enough to accept it."

Kit sat where he was listening to them preparing for battle. He could stay here like he wanted, and probably never reach Ty, or he could fight alongside them.

When he thought of Ty now he couldn't help but be reminded of his cousin who was probably going out of his mind trying to prevent what had happened to Ty from happening to Clary. It was another decision to make, he was figuring it out that he would always have to keep proving himself, there would never be just one defining moment like in the movies.

Ragnor was watching him as if he was waiting on him. He suspected Ragnor had mentioned all of that just to make it harder to say no, but it worked.

"Kit?" Jem asked as he picked himself off the chair.

"Sorry to hold you up, but I need a minute to get ready." He wasn't looking at them directly, but he thought he saw them share a knowing look.

"You're going to join the fight? Are you sure?" Jem's voice was as gentle as ever but Kit knew a leading question when he heard one.

Kit picked up Caliban that was laid next to his chair. Feeling his hands grip around the sword gave him a new avenue to vent. Adrenaline began to coarse through him, which had a strangely calming effect on him. A Shadowhunter's natural state was battle, and at least for now he wasn't about to refute that.

"I'm sure as hell not going to sit here while everyone else gets their chance to push the Cohorts proverbial daisies."

"He sounds too bloodthirsty," Ragnor said, his usual distaste for him rekindled. "I told you this one was a lost cause." He turned to Tessa and Jem.

"Don't worry Kit, Ragnor finds at least one pupil to pretend to disdain in every class." Jem patted him on the back.

"I assure you my distaste for this showboating little gremlin is real. But I will admit that I've developed somewhat of an aversion for Christopher's." Ragnor looked at Kit like he was a particularly dangerous explosive.

"That's a very particular phobia I suggest you work out with a therapist," Kit said before turning to Tessa and Jem. "The most I ever did was cause a little revolt against the teachers, it's not like I blew up anything."

Ragnor shuddered. "Not yet." He said darkly before snapping a portal in existence.

Kit watched the portal as the surface smoothed into an image of New York. It felt strange after everything that had happened to be heading for New York instead of Los Angeles but it was equally as strange to find Tessa and Jem by his side instead of Ty once again.

But this time he was determined that the family he had found here could rely on him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty was crouched alongside Christopher in some tall shrubbery as they ventured as close to an angel guarding the eastern gate as they dared. They found the creek running through the Garden and followed it from the center to the grate made into the wall it passed through to merge with the sea.

Ty peered through the bushes at the scorched earth surrounding the golden creature. It didn't look like the depiction of angels Ty grew up with. It gave off a heavenly glow that naturally reminded him of _adamas_ , in some ways it looked human, and others it didn't. It appeared to have two extra arms and wings. It was hunched over the ground with its wing obscuring most of its face from them. The wings moved like that of a hummingbirds back and forth, making Ty's vision of it distorted and blurred.

"I don't suppose they'll see your presence as an unexpected but welcome family reunion?"

"Despite the gifts given to us, angels are intolerant to mortals, especially those who interfere. The cherubs were placed here to prevent anyone entering the garden again, they won't like that we're trespassing." Ty pointed out.

" _That_ thing is a cherub?" Christopher muttered. "How did _that_ get on a valentine card?"

He didn't answer, still focusing on what was in front of him.

As he watched the angel's face and eye became suddenly visible from it's long tangled hair. But it was on the side of its face, at it's cheekbone to be exact. It's large eyes gazed down on the rockey earth under it, a tear trailed down it's face as bright as heavenly fire, and when it touched the earth it sparked the ground starting another small fire.

Ty was astonished. "It's crying."

Christopher leaned in next to him, sending uncomfortable sparks through Ty.

 _As bright as hellfire,_ he thought.

"What does it mean for us if this place can make an angel cry?" He didn't look to Ty as he asked the question just stared at the angel for an answer.

"Come on, we shouldn't wait for it to find us." Ty started backing away, tugging on his sleeve.

He caught himself just as Christopher turned to look at him.

It was a bizarre look he stared at him with, and after a long moment of trying to decipher one another did he brush Ty away, yanking his sleeve out of his grasp.

Ty didn't take offense, it was his fault for acting familiar with a stranger. He knew better, he just wished he understood why he kept making the same mistake then. His thoughts automatically drifted towards Livvy and the predicament he left her in.

He recoiled at the thought. Reaching out to grab a fuzzy leaf from a small plant at his feet-he thought he could recall it being referred to as 'rabbit ear leaves'. His fingers played with the new texture, concentrating his mind on the sensation until he could regain his focus, leaving all thoughts of his sister behind.

At least as far behind as Livvy ever got in his thoughts.

They made their way back up the creek when Ty decided to take a break. There was nothing suspicious around and he was parched, the inside of his mouth felt like sand. Since the stew last night that Christopher had gotten from rain water he hadn't drank anything.

"Keep looking out, I need to get some water." Ty said, about to push himself through another batch of thick bushes to get to the riverbed.

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Has anyone told you you have trust issues? And not the typical kind."

"I've been accused of both." Ty sighed, feeling exhausted from the conversation. He didn't wait to hear his response, if there was one, and began making his way to the water.

Soon enough he was out of earshot, and just as he found the creek he saw that he wasn't alone.

A strange looking squirrel with stripes running along its sides and tiny antlers on its head was bouncing up and down along the bank as it watched something float away.

Ty took a step closer without the squirrel noticing and saw what he must have been after. It was a small red berry bobbing in and out of the current circling around rocks, brightly colored fish lunged at it with gaping mouths. The squirrel risked trying to edge it's way on a rock to get closer until another fish, twice its size, whipped out of the water almost knocking the squirrel in the creek.

Tentatively, Ty started taking small steps to get closer, hoping not to surprise the squirrel as he came near. Finally he made it to the bank without the squirrel noticing, still sitting upstream from him.

The berry swirled around the rock, almost moving out of it's reach until a fish nudged it free, sending it spinning towards him. Quickly, he plunged his hand into the water and plucked it out.

The squirrel definitely noticed him now, staring up at him with large dark eyes.

"This was what you wanted?" Ty was careful to modulate his voice to keep it low.

The squirrel jumped from its hind legs to all fours, prepared to run if he got any closer.

Ty suspected as much. Leaning down he slowly pushed the berry away from him and towards the squirrel, leaving it there for him to take.

His tail swished back and forth and with one quick movement it snatched up the berry and scuttled away into the bush.

When turned back to the rushing stream he could see his reflection smiling back at him.

Inspecting the water he let his hand dip into it, feeling the crystal clear waters brush against him. The touch itself felt revigiorizing but Ty knew the dangers of Faerie drinks. He examined the fish nipping at the bottom of the creek, by all accounts they seemed perfectly normal save for the dullness of their scales. Ty's greatest concern however was that he couldn't afford not to take the chance, dehydration was a rapid killer and already he could tell the effects were already starting to take a toll on him.

After a moment of deliberation he decided he needed to try to conserve his strength, even if that meant taking a dangerous gamble. He pooled a small amount of water in the palm of his hands, holding it to his lips as it trickled through his fingers. It tasted just as it should, water with enriched taste of minerals and trace hints of dirt. He took a bigger gulp only for the water to turn sweet in his mouth.

It was too late to spit it out, the effects of the residue of magic were already starting to take effect.

Everything changed the moment he tasted it. He was no longer staring at a picturesque view. The sky changed from beautifully vibrant to dull shades with harsh violent lines of red. The plants had their own razor edges, some he could see were coated in blood, he saw vines snake out and strike at something in the distance, a giant yellow flower turned into a gaping maw as it swiveled around looking for prey. All around him he could hear the terrible sounds of animals screaming in pain and the gutteral noises of feasting predators.

Ty remained paralyized on his knees as he listened to sounds distorting all around him, a new threat revealing itself in the environment itself.

At the sound of something crashing through the bush behind him, Ty managed to will himself to turn around, desperately grasping at one of the knives on his belt.

It was Kit, he looked exactly the same as he always did, there was no trick or enchantment placed on him. Ty blinked slowly, remembering this wasn't his Kit at all, and the revelation was as fitting as the world he fell into and devoid of any comfort.

"What? What is it?" He asked, sharply looking around.

"The water it-" Ty flinched at what sounded like something tearing through flesh somewhere nearby.

Christopher's eyes darted in the same direction. "So you finally saw through the glamour."

Ty tried to blink away the reality in front of him. "Glamour? You mean you've always seen this?"

"Yeah, I thought you were insane at first by that look of wonder on your face, but it never slipped so I figured you just couldn't see it."

"Then why didn't you warn me?"

He shrugged. "I figured it would give me an advantage."

Ty looked back down at his hands, the water didn't enchant him, instead it revealed this place for what it was. He looked past his fingers where the water slipped through to the clear waters quickly shifting fast. This time he looked more closely at the fish feeding from the river bed. There were clumps they were nibbling from that he at first assumed were rocks. He plunged his arm in, grabbing at one of the soft lumps. It felt withered and malleable in his hands and when he held it up to examine it he knew what it was. It was clearly a deteriorating fig, the bottom of the creek was filled with them.

Ty stared at the fruit in his hand, his eyes trailing up the river where he could see a tall tree.

"The fruit of knowledge," he whispered in disbelief.

Christopher bent over him. "Does this mean you're cursed now like Adam and Eve?"

Ty was sure it wasn't sincere but it did bring up legitimate concerns. He considered this for a moment before answering. "Not from this."

He saw Christopher's head whip back around to look at him, but Ty was standing up measuring the distance they were from the tree and the one looming over the entire garden.

Christopher came to stand next to him, a smile spreading across his face. "Angels may not like small talk but they love casting judgment, don't they?"

Ty glanced his way, his eyes focused on the freckles across his nose. _He was trying to sound impressive,_ Ty had seen him give him that look enough times to know by now. And everytime it never failed to take his breath away, but it never before was his breath carried away with piercing needles. "What are you suggesting?"

He rolled his eyes, "What I'm saying is maybe we can trick them into bargaining with us. All we have to do is get their attention."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy carefully walked across the old creaking floorboards of the attic. It was cleaner than she expected it to be after years of disuse. There were no cobwebs or layers of dust like she had imagined, not that she remembered much of what this place looked like before. She and Ty never came up here much, but the busts on roman kings and the old tomes of Roman and Greek mythology would be what she expected from her father's old study. She moved slowly through an area of her childhood home that was absent from her memories but still captivated her with it's nostalgia.

Her movements felt mechanical as she picked her way through the old papers on the desk, the heavy breathing in her head cushioning her mind. She found a notebook brushed clean of dirt with her father's initials _A.B._ engraved in the leather binding.

Opening the notebook she found that it was written in a mixture of Latin and English. She couldn't understand the Latin but that wasn't really an obstacle at first as it was used only for key phrases or quotes. But as she read further it began to be intermixed with the English at random.

The heavy breathing picked up in pace trying to carry away the words and their meanings away from her.

The text gradually lost meaning until she found a page with sketches of underground prisons and caves, the only words written on the page were:

" _As_ _Theseus and Pirithous were trapped in the underworld, only Pirthous remained for eternity._

 _His brother left but I still remain. Andrew I have never left."_

The breathing became a deafening choir in her mind, the words almost lost in the sound.

She re-read it several times until she understood who the true owner of the notebook was. Arthur Blackthorn, not Andrew Blackthorn, not her father but her uncle.

The door opened behind her, someone coughed as they breathed in the stale air. Livvy dropped the book when she saw him, the choir finally fell silent setting her focus free.

"Livvy-! Oh, you're actually here, that's a relief." Cameran began before becoming confused. "Why are you in the attic?"

Livvy shrugged, not really sure why she decided to come up here either. "I guess I'm not sure I'm ready for what happens next," she decided. Everything was feeling more solid like her reality had sharpened now.

He relaxed, smiling like he was trying to find some humour to cling to, some lightness left somewhere. "Yeah, I guess we're pretty terrible Shadowhunters." He looked up to the ceiling, letting his shoulder fall to rest on the door frame. When his gaze fell back to her she felt something like butterflies set loose in her stomach. Not the kind of anxiousness or apprehension that makes you scared to move. But like looking at her brought out that lightness he was looking for. It was ruined when she started to ask herself if it was really her own feelings she was experiencing now or someone elses.

She would never be sure when it came to Cameron. The other Livia would never allow her to forget because she never would.

His blue eyes were soft as he said, "but that's the thing, Shadowhunters are meant to fight demons not ourselves. This isn't the same feeling before a battle that we are used to, this is the fear that you might be wrong, that all of this is the fault of our mistakes."

"Shadowhunters were never taught that they could be wrong," Livvy added somberly. He was exactly right and she had to act like a leader to people that she didn't even know. It became too obvious that she couldn't just take over for the other Livvy and expect to fill her place. When she was flooded with her memories it was like looking at herself through a cracked mirror. They were once the same but they would never be again.

She could never hope to be her, and she was starting to realize that she didn't want to be either.

"I might have to fight my sister, or I might have to watch someone kill her. And I don't know what the right thing for me to do is."

Livvy crossed the floor to him, as she remembered the Ashdowns that grew up beside her. "I couldn't imagine that. I don't think I couldn't even stand on the battlefield against my siblings no matter what they did." The thought was sobering, she didn't want to kill people obviously, but it was so much easier for her with everyone she cared about fighting alongside her than it was for other Shadowhunters who had to make a choice.

Cam smiled just a fraction, a spark of laughter in his eyes. "You didn't even like my sister. You can admit it, I know better than anyone how hard she can be to like."

She bit her lip. "Welllll, no I really don't." She let the words hang there before deciding to be more honest. "I hated her actually because of how she treated Ty, and I don't think that could change. And honestly maybe I did want bad things to happen to her, but I don't actually want her dead, I wouldn't kill her either."

He let out a long breath he must have been holding. "I'm really sorry how she treated your brother. Ty always seemed genuinely nice, and nicer to Paige than she deserved. I'm also sorry I didn't step in more as her older brother to keep her in line."

"It's not me you should apologize to," she said stiffly before softening. "Besides, I doubt you not anyone has been able to stop her from spouting horrible things when they came into her head."

His smile faded with his concern. "Is that what you're waiting for? Ty to return?"

She looked down at her feet. It was true, she didn't want to go into battle without Ty, he was her parabatai rune or not, and he should be with her to fight for their home. But somehow how she was disappointed that he noticed, reminding her that she would be one half of her twin to him. "I guess it's that obvious, huh?"

He hesitated next to her, his hand falling to his side. "I know I might not have the right to talk about this. But I know the thought that you could lose him again would be terrifying, I'm sure he feels the same."

Livvy felt her heart drop, remembering he wasn't talking to _her_ , at least he didn't think he was. But his words couldn't help remind her of her own death. The chaos and screaming, her eyes were only fixated on Julian when she felt the sharp pain. It was just shocking at first, she couldn't register what happened. Absently she remembered asking Ty for a rune, and that was it, and then she was dead. Chills ran up and down her spine, she could hear her brother chanting in the silence of the room, the words that brought her back to this living plane.

Could he let her go this time if something happened? What if he was never strong enough to live without her?

A small gasp escaped her as she tried to break away from her thoughts. He tried to reach a hand to her, but she stepped away. "You're right, you don't have the right."

She watched again as his hand fell back to his sides.

"I..I'm sorry."

She tried to move past the awkwardness physically pushing herself to the door. "I think it's time we go to that meeting."

This time he did stop her, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "Actually, you need to talk to your sister first."

88888888888888

It didn't take too long afterwards to find Dru. She looked shaken when she finally found her little sister but more resolute than she had ever seen her.

Dru walked over to them, Livvy could imagine the light in her eyes taken away only leaving behind dark shadows. She felt like throwing her arms around her sister when she was finally in reaching distance. The girl she was seeing didn't exist, but the guilt that would have been hers felt real.

She didn't even see Jaime behind her at first. He was hovering just in the background, he looked just like the memory of Dru the other Livvy was holding onto. The darkness in his eyes hollowed him out completely. There was nothing left that resembled Jaime Rosales.

"Livvy," she breathed in relief, "I need to talk to you before we go anywhere."

Livvy heard her, she knew it was important but she couldn't help noticing that Jaime was back but not Kit…

"Where's Ty? He should have been back hours ago," she looked to each of them, noticing a grimace spreading on Jaime's face, and Dru swallowing something back.

"He's...he was accidentally teleported somewhere else with the other Kit-Christopher." She whispered.

Livvy froze. "I don't...but _where_ is he? He has to be somewhere?" Her voice rose in desperation.

"We don't know yet, but Kit _will_ find him. We have to believe that for now," Dru tried to encircle her in a hug, but the heat she was radiating with now kept her back.

Anger bursted through her from some unknown corner of herself. " _Kit?_ You want me to leave my brother to _Kit Rook?_ " She seethed.

Dru looked taken aback. Her eyes darted across her face before slowly correcting her. "Kit _Herondale_ , remember? He hasn't been Kit Rook in a long time."

Livvy was about to push her aside and find a way to go after him herself. She was on the verge of opening her mouth to remind her of the atrocities he had done before catching herself. "But..But isn't he trapped with Christopher then?"

This time Dru grabbed her shoulders, her grip was both firm and comforting. It was strange to think how much taller her little sister was, Livvy had to look up to her.

"I know you want to go after him, but there's nothing anyone can do right now besides Kit, and I _need_ you with me. The Rebels won't listen to me without you, they could die and get us killed if they don't stay! _Please_ Livvy, I know you don't want to leave Ty but he's not alone he has Kit, but this time I need you." She pleaded, her eyes were almost brimming with tears.

Dru always was a cry baby, Livvy thought to herself. And if she was being honest she probably never was there for her enough. Still, she felt her own tears sting her the back of her eyes.

No matter what Dru thought she was saying the truth was Livvy wasn't needed anymore.

She looked to the glass case covering a painting, she could see the shadows of her reflection but knew by now every scar on this face and the story of they got there.

 _She was right._

Ty had Kit and though it would never be the same he had grown up strong enough to move on without her. The person Dru needed right now wasn't her at all, it was the other her that had gained the Rebels' trust, lead them through a dangerous world to a new life, and needed her guidance now more than ever to find their place in this world.

She swallowed back her tears, giving her sister a determined smile. "I'm here. Let's do this together."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The New York Institute was like an angry hive that had been knocked around a few times with a stick. Shadowhunters were running back and forth, grabbing weapons, getting orders, and adding last minute addition to their gears. Kit even saw one guy run by with an armful of weapons booking it down the hall attempting to bring the armoury to them.

They heard Jace shouting orders for everyone to get to their battlestations before they saw him.

"Cover the road with it!" He yelled at one passerby before catching another one. "Did you secure the water?"

Tessa was the one to draw his attention. Walking up beside him she said, "where do you need me?"

"Tessa," Jace acknowledged before seeing Jem and then Kit. "I didn't expect you here."

Kit knew where he thought he would be. "I'm just making sure Taki's doesn't get steam rolled out here. I don't know where else I'm supposed to get mermaid tear's tea but I'm pretty sure getting it straight from the source would be illegal." Kit shrugged, looking away from his older cousin.

Jace was giving him an intense look he was trying to avoid. "What about Ty?"

It was like a cold breeze had blown through the room, and everyone's discomfort was almost painful.

Kit stiffened, before meeting his cousin's eyes. "Let's just focus on making sure nothing happens to Clary."

Jace looked surprised at first, then he looked out at the busy institute placing a hand on Kit's shoulder. "Thank you," was all he said but Kit could feel the gratitude, and he was grateful that Jace didn't ask anything else.

888888888888

Pretty soon everyone scattered to do what they could to help. As head of the Institute and the Counsel's parabatai Jace didn't exactly have time to hang around his little cousin. Jem went to find the Silent Brothers examining the wards around the institute. Tessa went to find Magnus to help put up protective barriers around the area they were intending to use as a sick bay to tend to the injured.

Kit wandered through the halls, unsure what he should do with himself in the meantime. He wasn't particularly close with anyone here and he didn't have a special skill to lend, at least not one that would actually help anyone. He could see the sun dying over the skyscrapers from the windows as he walked past the paned glass. All he wanted to do was get this fight over with, he wanted to be in the middle of it already where he could let the frenzy of fighting take him over so he couldn't think about Ty anymore.

Every second he was left doing nothing was another precious minute he couldn't replace and time he couldn't afford losing to get back to him. He found himself walking towards the entrance to place himself at the front lines. He was useless to Ty. He probably couldn't make much of a difference here either. The only thing he could do was try to take the hits from someone else and mow down as many enemies he could.

He heard voices as he rounded a corner and found himself in a bit of an awkward situation.

Clary Fairchild was drawing a rune on her parabatai's arm talking to him about runes. "Do you think when I give you runes they're extra _extra_ strength?" She asked Simon.

"If you could already draw extra strength runes then you wouldn't need me...wait a minute.." He paused with a frown.

Clary quickly changed the subject, "I think you have enough weapons in your hair, Isabelle."

A woman snorted past where Kit could see.

"There is no such thing as too many accessories, therefore there is no such thing as too many weapons."

Simon pretended to glare at his parabatai. "How dare you insult my beautiful wife who is lovingly going to get us takeout."

Isabelle finally sauntered into view, tossing her long hair over her shoulders, her hips swaying to one side as she stopped to frown at her husband.

She looked like she was doing a well practiced walk down a catwalk, and with her long legs and her sensual looks Kit had no problem imagining her on one. Just looking at the two of them it was hard to imagine them as a couple, but when they looked at each other it was a different story.

Kit had to wonder at whatever Simon said to Isabelle that made her fall in love with him.

It made him think back trying to figure out whatever he did that made Ty like him to begin with. But the only thing he could ever recall him doing was acting like a dork that was trying way too hard.

"If you wanted food you should have just eaten the sandwich I gave you," she huffed.

Simon shook his head somberly. "There may be a day when takeout fails, when I forsake my body but it is not this day."

Isabelle and Clary looked at him in disappointment.

The corner of Kit's mouth twitched. "Maybe saving the heroic speeches for the battle instead of wasting them on your empty stomach would be a better idea," he couldn't help but say.

Everyone turned to look at him, and felt even more awkward about just standing here.

Clary immediately stood up to hug him, and pretty soon they were all crowding around him.

Kit was starting to feel like a small animal being trapped in a corner with all the hugging lately.

"Thank God Kit." Clary said. "I know Jace said you were back but…" She bit her lip, probably wanting to ask him questions she couldn't in front of everyone else. "Is it really okay for you to be here?"

"Is it okay for _you_ to be here?" He said back.

She gave a small smile back that told him everything he needed to know. This fight was about them, so no matter what anyone said they were going to be there. He gave her a conspiratorial smile back.

"Let me at least draw your runes for you," she offered, pulling out her stele.

Kit appreciated it, letting her take his arm as she got to work.

Suddenly, Isabelle was right in front of him examining him with an inspecting look.

Her hair was tied back elaborately with a fancy clip and decorative chopsticks to hold it in place, and he knew each piece could double as a weapon. Thick iron earrings hung from her earlobes just above her jawline, her whip was wrapped around her arm.

Her face was too close to his, he could practically count her eyelashes.

"Uhm!" He choked.

His reaction didn't surprise her, her red lips curled just slightly before pulling away. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, when did you become such a babe?"

Kit felt the heat rise to his face, choking off his air supply. He knew Isabelle was trying to throw him off now, but still when someone like Isabelle Lightwood calls you a babe you don't just shrug it off.

Even if her husband was standing right there.

Simon walked up, his arms crossed as he looked Kit up a down with a look of contempt. "Look at him, he's betrayed me. I thought you were different, Kit, I thought you were on team Dungeons and Dragons with me."

Isabelle looked at him proudly. "He's on team 'Killer Looks' now," she winked. Simon looked ashamed for him, Clary rolled her eyes still drawing more runes on him. In fact she was drawing so many runes Kit was afraid he was going to overdose on heavenly power.

"Hey, just because my looks can slay doesn't mean I've never haggled with a goblin to get an original copy of the Star Wars Christmas Special. But we are _not_ calling ourselves team Dungeons and Dragons," he added.

Simon started to shake his head, "I've lost him-Wait you did? From a Goblin?"

"Yes, I did." Kit said darkly.

"Anywaaay!" Isabelle loudly interrupted. "Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet? Boyfriend?"

"Would it be cliche if I said it was complicated?"

Both Clary and Simon subconsciously nodded that it would be, but they weren't going to press.

Isabelle just sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, "boring," and then walked off.

It was always a bit unnerving to hangout with Jace's family, not that he didn't like them, he did. But he had also grown up hearing their names as these legendary heroes or something, and it's not like he had ever gotten very close with them. He still felt like an outsider most of the time around them, but it always took him by surprise how comfortable being around them was when he actually gave it a shot. Next time Chairman Meow had a birthday party he resolved to go to it.

A high pitch screech cut through the banter. It rang through the halls and the night sky signalling the end.

They all lept to their feet with a seconds pause, all of them darting for the exit.

Kit ran with them at first before getting an idea and slowing down, letting the group get in front of him.

In an instant he left them behind, if they looked back to see where he had gone he would never know.

He reappeared on one of the small arched roofs of the Institute just behind a gargoyle. Rain poured down over his head making the stone wings slippery to hold onto. It was the ugliest looking gargoyle he had ever seen, which was why it had stuck out in his mind, but it also had a pretty good view of the courtyard. He peered over its shoulder to take a look at the groups closing rank on the ground. The wards were still holding, an army of demons lurked just past it, flapping their wings and snapping their jaws. Archers fanned out behind the ranks shooting down as many as they could. The demons obscured most of the front line, members of the Cohort and the Faerie allies hid behind them. From this vantage point he could see almost everyone but with the rain pouring down in the dark it was too hard for him to distinguish who was who for the most part.

He scanned around the Institute to find a few hooded figures clustered together raising their arms in the air.

It must have been the Silent Brother's strengthening the wards, but as Kit watched it became clear they were too far away from the ward to do anything. He could see the outline of the forcefield around them, and nothing they did seemed to move it or change it in anyway. Then he saw a faint outline circling around them change and spark.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the statue. It was a _glamour_ he realized, they were being tricked.

He started searching around the building until he saw someone else sneaking around the corner. A vision rune on his arm sizzled and burned out as he strained to see a person dressed in all black gear.

He took a second to breath, gathering the light within him. He had made himself believe that it was light he was reaching for, but now it felt like it was a crack in the seal he was tearing open inch by inch. He tried to summon the absolutism he found in the House of The Dark when he was faced against the Morrigan but now her warnings were clearer than ever. Whatever triumph he thought he had won had been a lie.

This power was a trap, but he would use it anyway.

A heartbeat later he was behind the figure racing towards the warded boundary.

Kit threw a dagger from his belt hitting the back of his knee.

He skidded forward, wrenching the dagger from his knee he threw it back at Kit. He flashed him a look of anger and impatience as he turned back, not letting his leg slow him towards his destination.

Kit had to weave to the side to miss the dagger, but he was gaining ground fast. He could see the barrier shimmer like a warning as the Shadowhunter limped manically towards it.

Kit dived, trying to knock him to the side, but they hit the barrier on their side and instead of falling through it rebounded them backwards.

They hit the grass hard, his head hitting with a loud thud. He tried to pull himself up, his vision was blurry when he looked back at the ward but now there was a strange coating of blood splattered on the typically invisible forcefield.

Blood coated his mouth, the body underneath him stirred as he tried to focus his vision on the blood that was turning an alarming bright red.

He saw the sparks at the same time he heard Jem calling his name from somewhere in the distance.

The blood turned to searing cracks that broke apart in a shattering explosion.

Yellow and orange lights spinning into an angry red mass hungrily hurled itself into the opening air until his eyes saw nothing but fire and then nothing at all as an overwhelming heat engulfed him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All you have to do is steal it, you don't have to eat it." Kit trudged through the forest forcing Ty to follow behind him. He had wanted to find somewhere safe to discuss things but Kit insisted that doing it his way would mean it could be over anytime he wanted.

"Last time a fruit was taken the human race was cursed," he stubbornly argued.

Kit rolled his eyes, this guy was a broken record. "That's why you're not going to _eat it_."

"And you want me to do this because you don't mind what happens to me." His voice was so flat as he said it Kit couldn't tell if that bothered him or not.

"Why, I thought Shadowhunters were supposed to protect the helpless and yet you would ask _me_ to do it?" He mocked, but Ty took it seriously.

"No, of course not, I just don't believe you think this plan will work."

Kit had to smile despite it all, this was probably the most easily manipulated Shadowhunter to ever exist, and that's without the added bonus of looking like the person he was hopelessly in love with. A darkness tickled the back of his mind at the thought, some irritation he couldn't pinpoint down.

Green eyes encircled by a ring of gold stared back at him in that dark corner. He felt their pressure as the memory of Zen refused to be laid to rest. It was irritating to be reminded of him, he had gotten rid of him because he had to. He refused to cooperate when things got serious, it would get them both killed and Kit didn't sign up for that, but if Zen wanted to run that risk he wasn't about to stop him. The last time he had seen him Kit had made him out as a scapegoat when Pandemonium would eventually start looking for him. From what he heard he was already dead.

It had been frustrating, if Zen was going to get himself in over his head with Kit then he should have committed, but because he held back Kit had to be the one to make the decision. Just thinking about it made him angry and he had no idea why this Shadowhunter was making him think of this to begin with.

His hands found the locket in his pocket, and immediately he found his anger seep into a new purpose. The boy behind him was still trying to do to him what he did to _his_ Kit.

He wouldn't let that happen, he would kill him before that.

"What do you think the fruit of life is?" He looked up at the tree that towered over the whole garden, the destination they were heading towards. "It could have the secret to life, philosophically, or physically. Maybe it can even create life."

He spun around dangling the locket he had taken from him a year ago in his hand. He watched as his eyes turned wide, his grey eyes the same color as the silver chain he dangled in front of himt.

Kit grinned. "Wouldn't you want to know if you could bring her back?"

Out of the reactions he was expecting, audibly gasping and pulling out his staff as if to ward him off was not one of them.

He tilted his head, watching him with growing curiosity.

"How did you...how did you _know.._ " He started babbling.

"What, that she was dead? It doesn't take genius to figure out you probably weren't carrying around a photo of yourself unless it belonged to someone who probably died. And the L.A. shadow market isn't exactly shy on their opinions of the Blackthorns." He stopped short, getting close to revealing how interested he had been to discover who Tiberius Blackthorn was. The one thing he did find out was that he had a twin that died in a freak accident, but plenty of people and Kit had to agree, thought it sounded like the Clave had been responsible.

"Livvy," his voice was deep and rich as he said the name with a shudder. The way he spoke it would make you think it was an invocation. "She was my twin."

His face broke with fresh grief that caught Kit off guard.

Mentally shaking himself out of it, he dug his heels in deeper. "Don't you want to find out what the Tree of Life is? If it could bring her back from death?" He urged him.

The grief slid off his face as he looked up to the angry sky above them. "No, because both of us would have to pay the price for it." He uttered in little more than a whisper, "nothing is for free."

Kit paused in confusion and then turned angry. "So you're trying to tell me not even your twin is worth it? You have the chance in front of you to save her and you won't even consider it? That's heartless even for a Shadowhunter."

Ty's hands clutched into his fists, his jawline set, Kit knew he was getting to him.

"I guess if you care so little then you don't really need this," Kit turned to throw the locket as far away into the brush that he could.

"No!' Ty called out but it was too late to stop him as he watched him throw his arm as hard as he could. He bolted forward but it was helpless, giving up after only a few feet.

He stood just feet in front of Kit breathing hard in anger.

Kit was feeling pretty pleased with himself until Ty turned around to set him with a look of fathomless hatred, turning his victory into something that felt more like a failure.

He had wanted him to hate him, After all, Kit didn't want anything to do with him. He needed Tiberius Blackthorn to know that he at least hated _him_. But the look of incomprehensible anger he was giving him now did nothing but make him want to shrink away.

The sound of something charging it's way through the forest made them both jump. The earth was shaking around them, Kit could see bushes and small trees being mowed down as something came closer.

Kit stumbled with a weapon as a giant boar crashed its way through to them. It was huge, a few feet taller than him, pure white, the fur around its head hung heavy like a mane. It had two pairs of tusks, two large ones on the side of its face and then a pair of long tusks meant to embowel it's enemies protruding from its snout.

He was standing right in front of it, he could feel the beast make eye contact with him. Smaller fake eyes dotted around it's large white eye staring straight down at him. It let out a roar that held a screech of rage.

His hands fumbled for his gun first but he only had one shot left, and looking at this monster's gigantic mass he doubted one shout would save him. His only other option was a knife that didn't look like it could clip the things toes nevermind it's skin.

The boar lowered its head, kicking one of its legs back preparing to charge as he struggled to pull out his gun. As soon as he tried to take a step back, it charged.

His fingers around the trigger slipped, the ground at his feet seemed to crumble. All he could see for a moment was the white of the boar's tusks bearing down on him when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Hands were pressing on his back to guide him as he was spun away from the boar. Ty was there pressing him close to him, his face turned determinedly at the thing in front of him, and strangely Kit found himself clinging to him.

Then he was thrown to the side, by the time he looked back Ty had thrown knives into the boar's eyes. The thing reared its tusks in anger, giving Ty the opportunity to grab a hold of one and in one fluid motion slung himself on top of the boar.

The boar shook its head wildly, taking off in another charge, but Ty just grabbed its tusks and steered it into a collection of trees. They disappeared in a tumble of dirt and leaves crashing down as the boar slammed hard into the bark.

Kit found himself running to the wreckage the gun still held in his hand. The boar had completely collapsed, but the dust kept him from finding Ty until finally he emerged.

He hopped off the backside of the creature, stumbling just a little as one of his hands pressed against his headphones. He glanced somewhere near Kit's feet looking sick from the encounter.

Kit couldn't do anything but stare, his mind scrambling to try to find an explanation for what happened just now. The confusion was almost enough to make him angry if he could even bring himself to believe what just happened.

"You-!" He started in disbelief. "I threw it! Remember? I just threw your stupid necklace and you're not going to see it again!" He broke down in outrage. "And I'm still the one with a gun, I could kill you right now and you know I don't give a damn about you!"

The corner of Ty's mouth twitched in irritation as he regarded him like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "You said yourself, Shadowhunters are supposed to protect the helpless."

Kit made a noise of indignation before his jaw dropped open. "You-You realize I _hate_ you and you're actually trying to sell me that _spiel_?!"

He removed his headphones, shaking out his dark hair.

Kit hated that he still couldn't look away from him.

"I don't need your gratitude to do my job." His eyes were back, and Kit felt something inside himself jump when they raked over him. A brief look of concern crossed over his features before his face became stone.

Kit just stood there, his temper slowly sizzling out, slowly feeling like he had let something very important go.

Ty turned his back on him to scout out the area. Kit couldn't do anything but look at the gun shaking in his hands. He couldn't begin to understand Tiberius Blackthorn, but nothing had prepared him for meeting someone like him. It felt like he was changing everything, and no matter how much Kit wanted to push back here he was holding a still loaded gun afraid to pull the trigger for the first time in his life.

His other hand pulled the cold metal of the locket he hid away back out. He couldn't even throw away this useless trinket.

Why was he still holding back?

 ** _Sorry guys, just a little tired. I know the pacing of this is a bit weird but trust me we are getting much closer to the final act, not that I can say how many more chapters it will technically be to get there but the majority of the story is behind us now._**


	27. The Precious Things You Never Wanted

The sound in her ears was the sound of her heartbeat speeding up and catching pace with the chaos around her. Dru carefully controlled her breathing, exhaling with every swing of Phaesophoros. She felt her muscles release the tension and put every ounce of energy into every hit. The man she was fighting used a chain to wrap around her sword looking down at the star pattern of the blade in confusion. She twisted her blade in the chains and yanked it hard with the man still attached. Then she shoved the off balanced man's head in between the stair railings. He laid disoriented at the foot of the stairs.

She looked up from the fight, hoping to see anyone she knew but it was just a mass of mostly unfamiliar dark soldiers. The Rebels pushed forward when the attack began but the sight of some of their old loved ones and friends scattered them. Dru was pushed back into the Institute as the Cohort pressed through, losing track of everyone she had been standing shoulder to shoulder with.

A gunshot rang past her. She dodged behind a corner, sheathing her sword to pull out her gun. She held it steady as she aimed around the corner. The cold metal touching her skin sent goosebumps up her arm as she shot a gun out of someone's hand.

Her aim was good, she had been the one to partition for the Clave to learn how to use the firearms afterall, but that didn't mean that the gun didn't feel off in her hand. There was no weight, nothing that grounded her with her weapon to her enemies. There was something chilling about the way she could cut through her enemies without suffering the pain of fighting for the right to survive. But if they didn't learn to adapt then the Cohort would have slaughtered them.

More gunshots rang out, she could see the indentations in the walls as the bullets hit, the splintering of the picture frames smashed into pieces at the contact.

She felt a wave of rage go through her, this was her _home_ they were invading. The place they had struggled so hard to protect, the home Julian sacrificed so much to give them, the place Livvy died to protect.

Her eyes closed tight as she remembered the conversation she had with her little brother before sending him away. Their words echoed over the shouting and struggle around her.

 _They were facing a portal that would take Tavvy to Raphel and Max. The swirling green of the portal matched Tavvy's eyes perfectly as he pleaded with her._

" _I'm not a baby anymore Dru! I can fight!"_

" _I know, I know, but you're still only ten, that's too young to be on the battlefield."_

" _What about at the imperishable fields!" He argued, his bottom lip trembling from anger and fear. "You took me with you then and everyone didn't want us there because we were too young!"_

 _Dru had to keep from wringing her hands. They were running out of time to get him to safety, an attack could happen at any minute now. "That was different, we weren't going there to fight, Emma and Julian needed us."_

 _He shook his head violently, tears welled up in his eyes turning to the color of turquoise in the light of the portal. "But you didn't know that! What if they need us together this time? I could help! Please don't send me away!"_

 _The sound of shattering behind them made them both jump. Dru grabbed her little brother's shoulder and shook him until he looked back up at her._

" _Have you started training with a seraph blade?" She demanded._

" _Not yet but Diana says-"_

" _Do you know how to use a gun? Can you hold it steady under the recoil? Can you reload it?"_

" _N-no but.."_

" _And you don't even have your first marks yet," she pointed out sternly._

 _He jerked his head angrily away from her, tears falling freely from his eyes._

" _Then you cannot help, Octavian." She said it firmly, crushing his rebelling. She practically picked him up forcing him to face the portal. "Go to where it's safe for all of our sakes." she knew she sounded harsh, far harsher than she ever wanted to be. She knew exactly how he was feeling. Had it not been her once pleading with Julian to let her stay? But she didn't have time to make him understand, she would throw him in the portal herself if she had to._

 _He reached up to rub the tears from his eyes, she could see him do it from his reflection in the portal._

" _I just don't...I don't want to be useless, I don't want anything to happen this time."_

 _Her grip on him relaxed slightly. She didn't either, and even though Tavvy didn't remember when they lost their father to the attack on the institute or when Mark was spirited away to Faerie, but he did remember Livvy's funeral and was there every day waiting for Ty to come back home. All of those events, even the ones he couldn't remember had such a profound effect on him. She remembered the nightmares he used to wake up to every night, his cries waking up the whole Institute in a cold sweat._

" _Nothing is going to happen this time, I promise," she said softly._

 _He glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes were red from rubbing them. "That's a lie. Ty wouldn't tell me lies if he was here," he muttered angrily._

 _Dru felt her brother's name like a sharp kick. She believed in Kit, she couldn't tell them he was missing, not right now. All she could do was hope that the faith she had asked Livvy to put in Kit was enough. "Don't worry about Ty, he's doing his best in the way only he can, and Kit is there helping him."_

 _Tavvy gave an angry sniff of his nose._

" _I know you don't trust him, but I do. I really do, I know they can do this." She gave him a quick hug from behind before nudging him to the portal._

 _This time he didn't resist. He turned around as the portal collected around him, reaching out a hand towards Dru._

 _She held it at first, feeling tears in her own eyes before she finally let him go._

And as for the rest of her family, she had no idea where they were. Was Julian spilling blood in the kitchen their mother had modeled? The one he himself spent years scrubbing and cleaning. Is Emma in the training room using the tall banisters she had spent years perfecting her falls, breaking and bruising herself, to her advantage? Were Mark and Cristina cutting down the enemies from the bluff with the Downworlders they had won over? She hadn't even seen Helen since the battle began, was she looking for them, afraid of getting separated from her siblings now that she finally had them back?

An aggrieved scream tore from her throat as she bounded from the wall into the hallway and found herself standing in the center surrounded by guns pointing straight at her.

The comrades she was fighting with disappeared, save for a few bodies she tried not recognize at her feet. The Cohort stared her down with proud smiles, their eyes glinting maliciously, her fallen allies' eyes were turned away from her as she stood there.

She could hear the screams of battle from the foyer all around them, but for a heartbeat she was alone.

Her mind froze, all her thoughts and plans as what to do next left her as she faced the barrel of several guns.

Then she heard Jaime yell, "Now!" He charged out, his old warhammer in his hands as he used it to sling it around one of the Cohort's necks, sending the pale kid crashing into the line of comrades standing next to them.

Jaime was all energy and power as he swept through the room, his eyes lighting up in excitement. But Dru caught the corner of his mouth pulling downwards, his eyes twitching.

At the same time Jaime jumped in Mason dropped from the staircase, his wakizashi raised for an attack. He landed in a battle stance, the man with a chipped tooth tried to deflect Mason's sword but was caught instead by Mason's tanto he pulled out with his free hand to parry it, leaving his sword free to make a deep blow to the man's shoulder. The man took the hit, only letting himself wince as he threw away his gun to pull out a long sword. Mason fought with such grace you would think it was natural, but Dru knew otherwise, every brief movement every raise of his sword was practiced obsessively.

Mason with his close combat weapons had the advantage at first, but after several parrying blows he was pushed back.

That was when Mia dropped in, attacking on the man's right side to distract him. They pushed the boundary back in their favor when Mason backed off to recover so he could switch when Mia needed it.

Mia's face was set in determination as she fought. Her face was devoid of any fear or anger as she concentrated on the fight in front of him.

Dru watched as her friends moved in to fight fiercely for her. Without her knowing, without her calling out for them, they were here.

Something about it made her tremble.

Why had she spent so much time convincing herself she was alone? Why didn't she allow herself to accept all the things she already knew to be true? So what if she never had a parabatai of her own, her friends would still fight for her, so what if they stopped seeing each other or spent years apart on different paths? She would still love them, so why did she have to doubt that they wouldn't?

Her trembling stopped as she threw herself back into the chaos to fight alongside them, pulling Phaesporos back out, and felt Ash's presence and, in a small way, he was fighting alongside her too.

It didn't matter if she was alone sometimes, even if it was all the time, it didn't mean she was ever really alone. They would always be connected by what they shared together. After all she had to say about faith she somehow stopped trusting that her friends, her family would always be there.

She was done with that now.

A girl ran through the institute raising her gun to aim at Jaime when Dru charged sweeping up her sword in an arch that came crashing down on the girl's hand holding the gun, crushing the bone in her wrists.

She wouldn't let herself be afraid of where she was going, even if she had to go alone.

The sound of glass shattering pierced through the commotion. The battle halted around them as they listened to the sound echo in the open air.

The wards were down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty had made himself a makeshift hammock using vines and leaves, though the effort was mostly wasted as it was still too uncomfortable for him to get much sleep. He made his own campsite in shouting distance of Christopher's so he could be near without sharing the campsite, it was made abundantly clear that idea would not be welcome. Not that Ty minded either, he preferred to have some time to himself to think.

It was still strange finding himself completely alone, it had been easy not to notice back at the Institute with all the noise and commotion of so many people, but here he was just alone. Livvy had a body of her own now and couldn't follow him here. It should have been relieving but Ty had gotten used to her presence and was finding it another reason to be unnerved in this place.

He laid in his hammock, shifting uncomfortably watching the stars in the sky. The night sky here was bruised red, like a dark blood vessel that had begun to burst.

He thought about the sky in Thule he had seen by using the staff of Crann Bethadh. He had seen a vision of a wasteland made almost unrecognizable from the home he had grown up in. The sky there was not so different from this one.

" _I hate you, you know that don't you?"_ Christopher's words kept ebbing back into his consciousness. He felt the words would always stay with him, it was too similar to all the fears he believed in for three years. But now he didn't have to imagine it, now he could see exactly what Kit would look like saying those words to him.

He knew Kit didn't feel that way, not yet, but what if they drifted apart because of this curse? What if he started to hate him?

And even if he didn't it brought Ty back to the focus of his misery. Livvy was alive, but what price would she have to pay for a body? He couldn't even begin to predict what would happen to her soul, or the soul of her double from Thule, if it was even still there. He hadn't been around to see the effects this was having on his sister, but he knew something was wrong when he left her.

She was keeping something from him… she had never done that before.

He didn't want her to suffer anymore for what he had done, but for the first time he couldn't remain optimistic that there was a solution he could find, especially if Thule Livvy still resided in her body. It was becoming too painfully apparent to ignore the fact that leaving his sister in her body would be nothing less than cruel. He had learned all too well these last few days about the stark differences in personality one person could have when compared to their Thule counterpart.

He got up, grabbing his staff, and sat at the small smoldering fire he had built. Ty pressed the staff deep into the Earth and concentrated on Livvy, willing it to allow him to communicate with her.

He opened his eyes to see an image forming in the dirt at his feet. He saw a brief flicker of his twin holding a gun in her hand before the connection snapped.

He sighed. So far he had yet to discover a way to use it to open communication. The staff pressed deeper into the dirt as his grip tightened in frustration.

A sudden soft glow of light caught Ty's eyes. A seal had appeared on the ground, the size of it flickered shrinking in size before growing to encompass the entire campsite.

He stood up, walking around the circle, and analyzing the markings. It was a circle, and inside it was an upside down triangle. Outside the triangle were three alchemical symbols on either side of it. In the inside of the triangle is what he thought resembled a dragon, two interlocking circles placed atop of the dragon.

He narrowed his focus on the alchemical symbols he recognized, mercury, salt, and sulfur. Ty had to become familiar and learn several demonic languages and ritualistic symbolism when he studied necromancy. So he was familiar with alchemy. He was positive that was their base use for those symbols, but he also knew that alchemy symbols usually held a double meaning to them, a material meaning and a spiritual meaning. From what he could remember, mercury also could stand for the spirit, salt represented the body, and sulfur, which could have several connotations, but he believed in this seal. It was meant to represent the soul.

He turned to the center to look at the lion. He knew it also had its own meaning as well but the answer wasn't coming to him, and then, with another flicker, the seal disappeared completely.

Casting a gaze around the area he found nothing strange. No outcome from the strange seal that had appeared. The only remnants left was the heat he felt from the staff he held.

"He's watching you, you know." A tiny voice spoke from behind him.

Ty spun around looking wildly for the voice when his eyes finally settled on a familiar looking squirrel.

It waved at him.

Ty blinked.

"It's rude to blink and pretend we are not in a discussion," the squirrel folded his little arms around its furry striped body.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know you could talk," Ty apologized. All his previous thoughts vanished as he watched the animal in fascination. He didn't know if this was a hallucination from the water or not, but he very much hoped it wasn't.

The Squirrel turned it's head away in disappointment. "Assuming I can't talk is also rude," He pointed out. "I suppose you haven't tried talking to anyone here yet."

"You mean all the animals can talk here? Is it because of the Fruit of Knowledge in the water?" He asked, becoming elated at the idea that he could talk to the animals here. His mood increased tenfold.

"Yes, it's made us smarter but it has also made many of us violent. I was told that our ancestors before us were peaceful, only fighting for food and occasionally territory, but when they partook in the fruit a higher knowledge was given to them that they did not have before, and now they fight on a whim to fulfill whatever passing desire they may have." He quirked his head to the side.

Ty wondered why the boar didn't speak to them or if it was just too angry.

"I came here to pay you back for the help. I have never seen a stranger to the Garden before but you should not have come here."

"It wasn't something we had a choice in. Do you know a way we can leave?" Ty knelt by the squirrel.

He brought his tiny claws up to scratch at his tiny scalp, shaking his head all the while. Ty couldn't look away from him, especially as his fur fluffed up making him look even more adorable.

"Hmmmm! The only way out is when the fog disappears from the sea, then you can travel throughout Faerie but that happens only every seven years. You missed it by just two."

Christopher's dangerous gamble was looking more likely to be the only viable option at this point.

"I understand," Ty sighed, before remembering the squirrel's reminders not to be rude. "What is your name?"

"Ratatoskr," he answered, twitching his tail. "He's watching you," he said again.

Ty looked over into the thick brush, large leaves, and bushes obscured most of his sight save for the campfire he could see still burning.

He turned back to Ratatoskr. "Christopher you mean."

He shook his little head, his antlers swaying with him. "I do not know. I do know he has been walking back and forth keeping his glances trained to you."

Ty thought about this. Was it possible he was waiting on an opportunity to kill him? It was completely plausible. He imagined he made it clear at this point that Christopher could not beat him in a fair fight, an attack while he slept was precisely the next logical step if Christopher wanted him dead.

"Thank you for the warning," Ty told him before walking over to one of the trees he tied his hammock to and began climbing.

Ratatoskr followed after him, running up the tree with ease. "You're good at this, for something as big and clawless as your species is. Is your plan to hide? I like that idea."

Ty smiled at attaining compliment from a squirrel. I want to catch him off guard if he comes looking for me. You're welcome to stay." He reached the branches and hoped over them landing in a crouch. In the light it wouldn't be hard to find him, the tree didn't have many branches or leaves to obscure him, but he hoped the darkness would suffice.

"Hmmmmm," Ratatoskr hummed to himself instead of answering, skittering further up the tree to where Ty couldn't see him.

He was disappointed he didn't stay, he would have loved to have befriended him. Ty hoped that maybe Ratatoskr liked him too at least. But right now Ty needed to focus on his ambush. He made himself comfortable while tucking his legs close to his body and waited counting off all the facts he knew about squirrels in the meantime.

88888888888

Christopher paced back to Ty's campsite, hiding behind a tree to peer in at activities. When he couldn't spot him, he glanced around before slowly creeping into the small clearing.

Ty watched him closely as Christopher stopped to kick at the dying fire. The fire hissed and sputtered as the fresh dirt suffocated the few embers left burning. Very slowly he walked over to the hammock where Ty had placed a few large fruit hidden under a blanket of leaves.

He stopped, looking at the outline under the leaves. Even with the campsite pitched into darkness and half obscured Ty could recognize him. He didn't think there was a version of Kit in any dimension he couldn't.

He remained paused there for so long Ty was beginning to wonder if he was having second thoughts when Christopher's hand finally reached out.

Ty leaped from the tree landing just behind him. Christopher didn't have time to turn around before Ty grabbed both of his wrists, he tried to push him off but with one shove Ty had him pushed against the tree facing him.

Christopher sucked in his breath and gritted his teeth.

Ty kept his knee in between his legs so he couldn't kick out and pressed his hands hard into the bark of the tree.

"You're not holding a weapon," Ty stated upon the realization that his hands were empty.

Christopher flexed his hands into a fist. "Figured that one out did you?"

The words were very similar to the first one's Kit had ever said to him and in a very similar position.

Ty immediately wanted to distance himself.

He let him go, hastily taking a few steps back, his gaze falling to the ground.

"What, no apology? What happened to your manners, Ty?"

Hearing him speak his name stuck out to him. It wasn't the first time Christopher had called him that, but Ty had come to expect a pattern from him. In that pattern when Christopher seemed particularly upset he substituted his name for his race. But this time he didn't. Suspiciously, Ty looked back up at him.

He was rubbing his wrists, the smile on his face disappeared as he looked down at his hands.

"I get it, you were thinking of _him_ again," he said.

He seemed to put a heavy emphasis on 'him' in acknowledgment of his disdain for Kit.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Ty asked, " Is it because you're alone and he isn't?"

Christopher's eyes snapped up, Ty avoided it by shifting to look at his jaw.

"Is that what you think? I don't care about being alone, I care about falling for Shadowhunter lies! I care about giving up who I am for someone else's self righteous creed!"

Ty considered him. "But that doesn't make sense, Shadowhunters are different in this world, you can't pretend that's not true and Kit saw that too. The only reason to have a grudge against him is that Kit has what you want," he reasoned.

He threw his hands out and shouted, "Right there! Kit is _my_ name! Stop calling me Christopher like you have the right to rename me!"

Ty backed away, hiding his face in shame. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Christopher demanded, taking a step closer. "I'll tell you the answer, because you're afraid you will start feeling for me what you do for him."

Ty vehemently shook his head. "That's not why! I just can't make the same mistake twice!" His breathing became sharper, images of Livvy and Kit invaded his mind clouding his thoughts, all the while Christopher stepped closer.

"And that is supposed to be fair to me how? You want me to trust you but you won't even call me by my name for your own selfish reasons. You're throwing away my will, my rights just because it's inconvenient to you!"

Ty took a step back tripping over himself. "That's not true, it's not."

"Then say my name!" He demanded, surprising Ty with how close he was.

He had to take a breath, he had to slow everything down. He could see Kit's face, sprayed with wind and sea salt as he looked over the ocean before facing Ty, the darkness of the ocean waters seemed to play across his face. But Ty didn't notice, he wasn't thinking anything besides feeling his heart calling out to Kit, begging to wrap his arms around him. And when he did Kit had accepted it, he pushed everything away to hold him there for Ty's sake.

How could he call this person by Kit's name?

Before it wouldn't have mattered to Ty, a name was just a name, it made no difference to who someone was by what you called them. But the more Christopher pushed the more it seemed that he wanted Ty to forget how different they were, but he had already left someone to pay for the consequence one already.

But that wasn't anyone's fault but Ty's.

The air stilled around him, the crackling of the fire finally ceased, and saw the shadows that moved across the ground disappear when he finally said, "Kit, your name is Kit."

Not even a breath answered him as he waited holding his.

Then a hand reached out to press his shoulder back, surprising Ty to find himself backed against a tree.

Christopher leaned closer, one hand beside his head pressed against the tree, his other hand still holding to his shoulder. "Now if you could just admit you're afraid of falling for me."

Ty looked at him in alarm. The small space they occupied together felt suddenly very intimate and uncomfortable.

"There is no confusion about how I feel," Ty said firmly. He meant what he said but there was no denying how he wished he didn't look so much alike Kit.

As Christopher leaned closer Ty's emotions were caught twisting around one another. It was not unlike his last few moments he was alone with Kit, but that couldn't happen again, not until Ty found aways to break the curse. Until then Kit refused to be with him like this, it could even last forever. That thought displaced his thoughts as he breathed in the scent that was entirely Kit's, and he knew he would taste like him, and he would feel like him.

But he wasn't him, and Ty didn't want a substitute.

"You're not the one I want."

Christopher jerked his head back. "Why not? I look like him, don't I? I sound like him, I _was_ him! I'm everything he is, the only difference is I'm not hiding who I am!" His grip on Ty moved to his neck, pulling at the collar on his shirt, the other hand grabbed a fist full of the front of his shirt hard, a few buttons shaking loose. Ty's skin reacted like it was seared from the unwanted touch, every brush and every shake Ty felt deep in his nerves.

"You think whatever make-believe-hero he's playing to impress you is real? He's just doing exactly what he was always taught to do, pretend to give you what you want so he can take what he wants! He doesn't care about you, he doesn't even care about himself!"

Ty placed a hand on Christopher's wrists with a firm grip in warning. "I know who he is and it's not you."

Christopher's grip slackened, but his voice still shook. "Yeah? And if you never see him again and we're stuck here then all you will have is me."

Ty removed his hand from his shirt and spoke as clearly as he could. "Even then I still wouldn't want you."

He yanked himself away from Ty turning away completely. "Of course you would think I'm not good enough." Just before walking away into the darkness of the forest, he added. "I wonder how many times you made him think the same thing."

Ty winced, letting his back hit the tree again and this time he let himself sink to the ground.

Watching Christopher retreating back Ty could once again see Kit standing alone facing the ocean as the tide pulled him so far away from Ty. He had thought he had crossed the distance to him and pulled him back, but Kit was already gone. Because Ty had trampled him in his inability to see past what he had wanted.

Through the little light that was left of the dying embers, a glint of metal caught his attention. Grateful for the distraction he threw himself into his curiosity. He pulled himself up and walked over to his hammock where a silver chain was half visible under the leaves. Completely amazed he freed it, watching the locket engraved with thorns and a crest of sabers spun gently in the air.

Ty was left in puzzlement that Christopher had never discarded it, in fact, he came here to give it back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy raced through the corridor. She was close to losing him as he darted out of sight, but Livvy knew the Institute and she knew what rooms were locked and which ones were still open.

She heard the sound of the door snapping shut and turned sharply down the corner after the sound.

She found herself in one of the guest wings, a few of the rooms had been taken up by the influx of Shadowhunters but her eyes automatically locked on one door in particular.

She stopped just four doors down the hallway. Just standing in front of the now locked room she could hear the frantic movement inside Kit's old room. Livvy had no doubt Kit wouldn't have left anything of value and wouldn't bother locking the door before he left.

She threw herself against the door. The hardwood resisted her, standing staunchly where it was without so much as a budge.

"Braylon! Come out I'm giving you one chance!" She waited for approximately two seconds before they ran out of time.

Familiar shouts echoed from the stairs after her. Turning her head she thought she could see the shadows of movement against the walls.

She didn't waste another second. Hoisting the shotgun to her chest and with a swear muttered under her breath she aimed at the doorknob and shot it out. The metal and wood exploded, leaving the doorknob hanging upside down by its hinges, exposing a hole where it once was.

She ignored the shouting on the other side and kicked at the door furiously. This time it gave in easily, slamming into the opposite wall with force.

Braylon Mayhew was wincing and half crouched behind a stack of old storage boxes when she bounded in.

Immediately, he broke down. "I can't do it Livvy, I can't. Carter is _here_ I can't fight my parabatai," he sobbed, clutching the arm that once bore his parabatai mark.

Braylon broke ranks almost immediately when the fighting started running back into the Institute. She tried to catch him quickly before either of them were missed, but by the sounds of gunshots and the clattering of metal told her she was too late.

"If you don't people will die," she pressured him. "You can't make the same mistake that we did in the Dark War. If we do, then this world's already gone."

He shook his head, his hands pulling his hair. "But It's not the Dark War! He's not dead, he's not a monster, he's alive _and he's right there!"_ His face was drenched in misery, she knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

 _How did this happen? Where did we go so wrong it turned out like this?_

Livvy wasn't the person he thought she was. She had never lived in Thule and experienced that Hell first hand, but she did have memories of that world. The unfairness of it all, that the world they came to for refuge taunted them with everything they had thought they lost only to steal it away in another trial of misery. She hated it for them all. She hated that the other Livvy's life was cut short because of her. And she knew she wasn't the person that should be talking to him now.

"I know, but what he is standing for _is_ wrong. You can choose only one side and whoever wins their ideology and policies will be the one we will have to live and die by. Could you live with yourself if you fought for a side you knew was wrong? Or would you rather be a bystander in this world you came to fight for and be just as powerless like we were in Thule?"

He looked up at her with eyes rimmed almost as red as blood. "How can you say that? What if this was your twin out there? We have all seen the mourning rune on your back! Are you really telling me you could let him die if you were me?" It sounded like a plea begging for her to tell him he was mistaken, that she couldn't do it either.

And he was right.

Maybe the Livvy from Thule could, maybe she really did learn to bury all her personal feelings away, but she couldn't. And if it was Ty holding a knife on the other side of a battlefield she knew that the only thing she could do would be to reach out a hand to call him back.

She took a deep breath and listened to the chaos and screams around them."Then let's bring him back to our side," she said. "In any way we can."

He stared wide eyed before standing up from the boxes, his red hair sliding against the wall could have looked like a bloodstain. Cautiously he asked, "You would let me do that?"

Livvy nodded. "I'll cover you." She hoped this was the right thing to do, she knew Diana expected her to be out there leading the charge. But the only task she felt capable of was to be there when someone asked for her help.

That was the only thing Livia Blackthorn of this world could do.

88888888888

The doors burst open, pouring moonlight and cool night air onto their skin as they raced through into a scene of gunpowder and bloody sand. It didn't take long until a Faerie braided white hair tried to cut her off from Braylon.

She raised her gun hastily, missing her shot and her footing from the recoil. The Faerie jumped the distance in between them, her long daggers already in motion to cut open Livvy's stomach.

Instead of raising her gun a second time she brought it up to defend herself. Metal and metal clanged against each other. Livvy tried to hold fast, turning the gun around as they stood still locked against one another. Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't win with a gun she barely knew how to use.

The Faerie's dagger slid across the metal, deflecting it with her other dagger.

Inside her mind, Livvy begged her body's original soul for help. She needed the other Livvy now more than ever. She was the one who could fight with firearms, not her.

Her muscles screamed out asking why she was trying to masquerade as someone else when everything was on the line.

The gun she held to defend herself was knocked away from her chest, the knife plunged forward. Pain and shock stole her breath away when her reflexes failed to save her from the dagger embedding itself just below her collarbone. It seared through her gear with ease with its serrated edges tearing deep in her body.

She let out a gasp of pain, then her body took over. Before the second blow could come she solved the barrel into the woman's stomach, knocking the breath from her. She choked and almost fell to her knees, which is when Livvy shifted her grasp on her weapon and swung it into her head.

She heard Braylon shouting for something as her world felt suddenly indistinct and unreal, her breath, shallow and gasping. Absently, she remembered to reload the gun before her knees hit the ground.

"Your- your shoulder!" Braylon cried.

Livvy very distantly regarded the blade handle still sticking out from her chest.

Raising a hand to pull out the blade she could feel the pain ebbing from the wound, growing more pronounced with the more focus she put on it. Her lungs tried to fill to capacity but the pain wouldn't let it. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew her body was in shock, locking away the pain.

When her fingertips touched the handle her heart suddenly gave out. Her body was thrown off as her heart stopped beating, and the ground rose to meet her. She couldn't feel the dirt on her face or the ground she laid on, she just felt cold.

This was familiar, this was death.

The pain shifted from her chest to her heart and felt the outpouring of blood. She could almost feel the Mortal Sword sticking out from her body as her life drained away into the dirt.

"Don't die! I'm going to pull it out and give you an _irate_!" Braylon's hand clasped her shoulder, and her trance was suddenly broken. The noise of battle flooded back trampling her senses, a deep breath filled her lungs. Her pain snapped back to the new wound on her chest, and the feeling of death faded away.

With great effort, she pulled herself back to her knees

They were in danger sitting here.

Shakily and clumsily, she leaned herself against Braylon until she could force herself to stand up. "Leave it." She huffed out. "There's no time right now I have to go back to the Institute."

Braylon looked up at her with a painfully confused expression. "Why? If you're not going to get treated then why go back? I thought we were going after Carter together?" His voice was a mix of a plea and concern as he spoke. He didn't want to push her but his desperation to get to his parabatai before someone else did was obvious.

"Go without me and I'll find you. It won't take long." Without waiting for another word or another blow from the enemies around them, she took off back to the steps of the Institute.

The left side of her chest where the dagger still pierced her slowed her down, her body losing more and more mobility as it succumbed to the pain. At this point, she couldn't so much as lift the shotgun nevermind shoot with it. Her arm was going numb and she could feel her gear dampening from the blood dripping down her front. Still, she wouldn't risk pulling out the blade again, not now. Determinedly she forced herself to move as fast as she could, the right side of her body hauling the other half up the steps.

Passing through the doors she tried to sneak past the foyer into the weapons room when someone came charging for her. A man in Shadowhunter gear sprinted for her, a sword held over his head and a smile on his face at his good luck.

Livvy did the only thing she was capable of, slinging her gun by the strap letting it hang at her waist, and when he came close enough she fired.

The sound of the gun firing was deafening, the shower of blood that came after it hit its mark was horrifying.

She made herself look away telling herself not to think about it, begging her feet to carry her further.

When she finally made it into the dark hall the witchlights that powered the Institute had been shot out. The place was ransacked earlier judging by the missing weapons and blood smearing the floor. She didn't look, instead kept her eyes trained on what she had come here for.

As quickly as she could she crossed the room, careful not to step or trip on any loose weaponry.

Her eyes quickly found it. Her saber! Beautifully mounted on the wall like it had been waiting all the years just for her to return to it. There wasn't a scrape on it that she didn't recognize, the last time had been used was before she died. As she stepped closer she could almost feel it yearning for her as she did to hold it in her hands again.

She reached out, feeling her opposite shoulder protest at the strain, the knife cutting more muscle when she ignored it. Just trying to pick up the saber left her breathless and dizzy, but it was worth it to feel it in her hands, a surge of confidence coursed through her with her saber finally returned to her.

This was how _she_ fought.

She turned around to face the empty room, the remnants of what happened laid plainly for everyone to see, the sound of chaos in the distance rang out in a stark reminder to her.

At this point, she couldn't look at this place as anything other than what it had become, the room that held blades unstained with blood they had admired as tools were gone. It was just a battleground now.

She gripped her saber as tightly as she could in her hand. Even half beaten as she was, she knew she was ten times the warrior with her chosen weapon than with a gun she couldn't use.

Closing her eyes she could see her family's faces, and the people counting on her, Diana, Braylon, and even Cameron's.

She was coming.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a loud ringing in Kit's ears, the feeling of his body was soft and numb but everything else around him was white. The piercing sound and loss of his senses made his stomach churn. It twisted and heaved until his body responded by rolling over. The feeling of limbs and skin and muscle returned to him as he felt the grass against his face.

He could hear someone calling his name, quieting the siren going off in his heads. He struggled to blink away the bright light but when he did everything was pitched into darkness save for the orange lights dancing around him.

A rancid smell like that of flesh burning hit him. That was all his stomach could take, and his body raised itself up of its own accord onto his elbows as he vomited onto the ground.

"Kit! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The frantic voice was much closer than he thought.

He felt his consciousness return to his body as he suddenly became aware of his limbs. He was shaking to hold himself up and his skin was searing hot. His mouth was so dry he felt it crack when he tried to open his mouth again.

Next, his vision came into focus when he noticed a body lying next to him completely blackened into charcoal as flames danced around his blurry vision.

The crackling of a fire was heavy in his ears as he slowly put the events back into order. When he realized the body was the same person he had tackled into the boundary of the wards, everything sharpened into focus.

Hands wrapping around his chest kept him steady, pulling him upright so he wouldn't collapse in his own vomit. Very Shakily, Kit patted down his skin to make sure he wasn't just a pile of black ash. His breathing rapidly picked up in a panic until he was hyperventilating before he could finally see that his skin was only burned a little bit with only a few welts.

"Kit, Kit, you're fine now," the reassuring voice spoke.

It was Jem, Jem was here, he thought as he laid back into the other man.

He took a few deep gulps of the air trying to take in as much oxygen and as little smoke as possible before rolling up the sleeves of his gear to see the fireproof rune was fading into his skin as he looked at it. Kit could hardly believe his luck and Clary's sudden fanaticism of trying to keep him alive. Had she wrote the whole damn Gray Book on his arm?"

"I can't believe it," he wondered out loud, Jem's hand still steadying him.

He looked over Kit's arm and tightly hugged him with his own free arm. "Neither can I, but I am eternally grateful." He sighed in relief. "You need to be more careful, Kit, please."

Kit ignored that and his guilt as he asked, "But why did the ward react like that? I mean, we were both Shadowhunters and I'm pretty sure it usually doesn't fry people."

"Look there," Jem pointed at the bloodstain on what would typically be an invisible force field if it wasn't for the blood and Kit's ability to see things others typically couldn't. "That's Greater Demon blood they had on them."

Kit's eyes moved past the blood spatter to the top of the barrier where an orange fringe formed encircled the top melting the barrier.

"The wards are coming down," he whispered.

After a moment Jem said, "can you stand?"

Kit nodded, getting to his feet.

"The fight is just beginning," Jem told him, "I wish I could tell you to tend to your injuries but if you can fight you must or the Institute will fall."

Kit nodded and tried to avoid the grave look he was giving him.

His plan didn't involve quitting, no matter what happened to him. "Meet you at the finish line then?" Kit started to take off before Jem called out to him again.

He stopped and reluctantly turned back around.

"And Kit? If you can't be careful for yourself right now, do it for me and for Tessa."Jem looked back at him with somberness and regret for what Kit might put him through next.

He couldn't even nod, just turned his head away in shame. He hated how selfish he was, he was always doing things like this, pretending he had no one to hurt by hurting himself, but right now danger felt like a faraway concept spirited away with Ty to some unknown place than any physical pain he could endure here. Just thinking of Ty's face was enough to push himself over the edge, to take out that fear and hatred on something else until he got what he deserved. And he deserved whatever happened to him, everything that ever went wrong in Tiberius Blackthorn's life was his fault. And did he ever learn? No, he just kept crawling back ignoring every warning sign posted along the way.

It wasn't enough, nothing would ever be enough.

Kit took off as fast as he could, trying to leave everything behind, hoping to find anything to stop him thinking. And it wasn't long until a demon sniffing his way past the wards came his way to do just that. It was a hellhound, it's large face stuffed in the dirt. With its large snout and shark-like maw and it's poisonous spiketail, it would make for one hell of a distraction.

Its head snapped up at Kit's approach. Drool pooled in its mouth and foamed around its teeth, it's spiked tail twitched in anticipation.

Kit dug his feet in the ground, and then the demon charged. Its large paws pounded the dirt as it ran, kicking up dirt as it went closing the distance in seconds.

Kit kept his ground as it bounded for him, all the while Kit reminded the twitching muscles in his legs to wait. Just when its jaws opened up to snap at him, Kit sprung to the side of the building, kicking his feet out against the mortar and stone of the Institute. He ran along the wall for a brief second before pushing himself off to fly over the demon. Caliburn was in his hands as he twisted his body to get a good swing at the demon's neck cutting deep under its fur. He landed to the side in a defensive stance, recovering quickly as the hellhound screamed in rage. But the chaos around them almost drowned it almost entirely.

The demon lifted it's spiked tail and struck out at the side of Kit's face. He ducked, barely feeling the wind rustle his hair as it flew past him. Still crouching, he retaliated as the demon tried to pull its tail back when he whipped Caliburn around and severed it.

Long jagged teeth snapped in his face as he dove to its backside to roll away, grabbing the severed tail as he went.

He rolled back onto his feet just as the hound turned itself around to leap at him.

Kit got his revenge for almost losing his head by swinging out the spiked tail, striking it in the face. Then he swung Caliburn at the bloody mass on its neck to finish the job.

It went down in a heap, it's severed head remained close to its body before dissolving in ichor.

Kit stood breathing hard but he didn't have time to catch his breath, however, as three more hellhounds came stalking around the corner. All of them had their noses to the ground picking up a scent they must have been ordered to track when they saw him.

It wasn't ever a good thing to find out you were popular in the demon circles, but the fact that he had three hellhounds usually used to track down prey for more intelligent entities giving him all their attention wasn't what he would consider a compliment either.

Kit's grip on his sword tightened as the demons lurched afterward. He charged at them as they stampeded across the ground to him. Just before they reached each other he rolled underneath the middle one, slashing out at Caliburn to sever its tail. He pivoted his leg to turn himself swiftly back around as the two hounds flanking the middle one began bearing down on him.

Swiftly, he shoved his sword through the bottom of the hound's head, shoving it through until it pierced the roof of its mouth.

The hound reared its ugly head, not from pain, but to prepare for another attack. Kit forced himself to his feet, hilt still gripped tightly in his hand with the blade piercing the beast's maw. He pushed himself against the protesting beast, mustering his strength to push up on the blade like a lever forcing the demon's neck back. Urgently, he spun around it to dodge the other demon charging him. The pouncing hound couldn't stop in time and slid into Kit's hound, catching its head in its massive jaws in an attempt to snap at Kit.

When his hound wrenched it's head around to push the other demon back, he lost grip of Caliburn. It was still stuck in the demon's mouth, flinging Kit on the ground hard.

A new shadow reared over him followed by a deep growling. The other hound had finally made its way back in the fray and loomed over him, drool dripping onto his gear. Kit looked into its red eyes and thought he could see the barren wastelands of hell. It snapped it's jaw as it lowered itself closer.

Then there was a crack of a whip and the demon hovering over him yowled in anger, turning itself away from Kit completely.

Kit didn't need another chance, he raised his hand and in his mind shouted for Caliburn to return to him.

In a second his fingers close again around the grip of his sword. He didn't miss the opportunity to get himself away from the worst case of sulfur breath he had ever had the misfortune of having drooled on him. He slashed its hind legs with his sword, quickly rolling out of the way before it collapsed on top of him.

When he sprang up he could see the glint of a silver whip strike out in the dark, severing the tails of the two remaining hounds at once.

Isabelle stood haughtily to one side looking just as fearless as she did glamourous. Somehow her hair was even still tied up.

"Not bad, but I think you could use a little help," she flashed him a cocky smile.

Kit rolled his shoulders, "I hate to tell you you missed the main attraction, but I don't mind if you do the cleanup," he called back to her before the hounds realized there were two Shadowhunters now. Kit dove his sword straight through the neck of the demon at his feet.

Isabelle's whip lashed out wrapping around one of the hound's neck, pulling it to the ground.

As it hit the dirt face first, Kit dove past it, grabbing ahold of the stub of the other demon's tail to get its attention. It swiveled its head to glower back at him with it's red eyes, it's jaws snapping in anticipation. Kit let the stubbed tail go and jammed its sword right through its eye.

It melted into ichor with Caliburn still plunged in its head.

They were finally dead, and for a moment there were no other demons charging in after them. Kit took a deep breath in relief, grateful for the chance to breathe. But when he saw Isabelle walking towards him he knew it had to be a short reprieve.

"There's probably more of those out there looking for Clary," he told her.

She stopped. "And how do you know this? And if they're looking for Clary why were they wasting time on you?" It was more of a demand than a question. Her dark eyes were as hard as obsidian as she regarded him.

Kit stiffened, he just blurted that out without any way to explain himself. "You're just going to have to trust me, we need to find Clary and Jace."

Isabelle placed her hands on her hips and glowered at him. "Well, I _don't_ trust you! But I am going to make sure nothing happens to my brother or Clary so you better not be wrong about this," she said in a way that made it very clear that she hoped he took it as a threat if he was wrong.

It was obvious to him that he was right, but personally he thought it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to be wrong now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ty woke up with a strange pressure weighing on his head. It wasn't a headache exactly, just the overwhelming pressure of everything pushing down on him. Everything felt heavy, the fate of his sister, the safety of his family, and the fact that the petals of the wreath were beginning to wither. Futility fell over him, and for the first time, Ty was starting to think it was time to give up. Kit had expressed he wouldn't help him, and Ty couldn't do this on his own if he was trapped in Faerie. A dark part of him thought that maybe Kit wasn't even looking for him. It might have even been his plan to keep away until the wreath died and he had no choice but to give up.

Everything felt hollow, how could he fight when there was nothing to achieve? He had always hated fighting anyways.

He walked through the forest, barely registering the strange howls and growls of hidden predators. Everything he had ever wanted was now out of reach. His family was struggling in a war he would never hear the outcome of, the Scholomance would never accept his application even if he were to leave this place after how badly he had failed the missing mundanes, Livvy now had her own body and because of that he finally lost her, and Kit had made it clear he didn't want the complications that came with him. These thoughts bogged him down until he felt too heavy to move.

He made it to the small alcove Christopher was using as his campsite before Ty felt he couldn't take another step. It didn't even register to him as he stood there that Christopher wasn't even there until he heard the vines rustling behind him.

"What are you doing just standing there?" He heard Christopher demand.

Ty only had the energy to rake in another breath. Kit wasn't coming for him, most likely it would be Ragnor that would finally come, and when he returned Kit would be gone and would never see him again.

Distractedly, Ty wondered if he would at least leave him a letter, or if Kit would begrudge him if he tried to write to him. But the first time Kit left he left him with nothing.

"Ty?"

The sound of Kit's saying his name made him move.

Christopher moved to his side, waving a hand over his face.

It stung his eyes to look at Christopher. He tried to look away from him when Christopher shot out to grab his face.

Ty jumped, reaching his hand up to remove Christopher's hand, but Christopher effortlessly knocked him away.

There was no smile on Christopher's face as he forced himself far too close to Ty then he could be comfortable. "I knew you wouldn't like that." He said.

Ty tried to struggle out of his grasp but Christopher's grip remained firm and Ty just didn't have the energy to fight him.

"No, look at me. What's with you?"

Ty's eyes darted away from him, feeling the hand on his chin too keenly for comfort especially after how close they were last night. He hated the abruptness and disregard Christopher started invading him but all he could do right now was say, "I'm too tired."

Christopher dropped his grip finally to Ty's relief, but his eyes still drifted over him. "Let me guess, you're thinking about how no one will notice that you're gone and it doesn't matter if you die here."

Ty just grimaced, pulling his arms to wrap around himself. But Christopher's next question baffled him.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"The other night with you, why?"

Christopher sighed, walking over to a stash of fruit he collected and tossed what looked like an apple to him.

With his sluggish reflexes, he barely caught it. "Are you sure it's safe?" Ty scrutinized the apple.

Christopher sat down on a log and shrugged. "I know if you _don't_ eat it you'll end up walking into the forest hoping something will put you out of your misery."

Ty examined the apple, taking a knife to cut into it. Juice poured out from the fresh cut revealing the white flesh underneath the red skin. It appeared to be nothing more than an apple. "This must be an effect of the river and the fruit of knowledge."

"Something like that. Personally I felt it before even risking a drink. But if you eat the fruit, assuming it's not poisonous, it will alleviate whatever is in the sky that makes you want to write bad poetry and welcome the sweet embrace of flesh eating flowers."

Ty looked up at him curiously thinking about how very strangely specific his example was. Christopher wasn't looking at him, instead, he was staring at the dirt wall around him. Ty didn't know if he was lying to him but when he assumed Christopher had come to kill him last night he had really only meant to return his locket. He had the bad habit of assuming too much, perhaps his judgment of him was at least fractionally misguided.

Ty took a bite out of the apple, there was nothing strange in how it tasted. As soon as the juice hit his tongue did the pressure begin to alleviate from his head and the hollowness began to fill in his chest.

He relished in the feeling, feeling himself come back to life. His feet swayed as the drastic change in his mental state flooded him.

"Sit down at least! Don't just stand there and swoon," Christopher snapped at him.

Ty obliged, sitting down to devour the rest of the apple. It felt like a vacuum had opened up to drain him of all his pressing thoughts and feelings. With his head cleared up, he turned his focus onto the problem in front of him. He was having a hard time figuring out Christopher and gauging his mood was even worse than the typical challenge strangers could present to him. He was by far the hardest person to predict and kept Ty on edge never knowing what to expect next from him. Last night he had been yelling and angered that Ty refused to see him the same way he saw Kit despite how often he made it painstakingly clear how he hated Ty. But now he was quiet, helpful, but Ty couldn't call him kind with his typical abrasive behavior and very real memories of the recent incidents he tried to kill him. It was easy to anger him and it always took Ty aback, bewildered at how he offended him. But Ty wanted to hope that he was starting to reveal more of himself, something underneath all the hostility he had cultivated.

They sat in silence until Ty was done eating. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

Christopher picked at a hole in his jeans. "Yeah well, it's like I said before my best chance of getting out of here is keeping you around."

"I was talking about my locket," Ty pointed out.

Christopher's finger playing with the loose fabric twitched. "Don't mention it, I mean it."

So, Ty didn't and they sat there in silence as Christopher passed him another apple.

After a few minutes of silence, Christopher finally said, "You were holding onto that when I came back."

Ty looked down at the locket he returned to wearing around his neck and couldn't help taking a hold of it again. He hadn't even noticed he was holding it earlier.

"You don't have to tell me why, I was just curious," Christopher said when he didn't answer.

He flipped the locket in his hand to see the inscription of Livvy's saber. "It was my twin sisters before she died."

"Well I _know_ that." he lounged on the log. "But that happened years ago…" he trailed off. Ty wished he could decipher the look on his face.

"I've made mistakes," he tried to explain, " and now everyone is suffering for it." Ty's grip on the locket strengthened.

Christopher picked himself off the log and leaned forward. "Did you kill her?" He asked suddenly.

Ty's head shot up in alarm. "No of course not."

Christopher's poster didn't change, nor did his tone of voice. "But you did something because of her death that you regret?"

Ty didn't answer, sure that he was giving up far too much then he meant to, reminding him badly Kit's strengths outclassed him in this area. Talking to him was just as dangerous as a fight with any demon.

"One last question, you're pretty smart aren't you?"

"Yes.." Ty answered questionly, which strangely made Christopher smile and almost even laugh.

"That's what I thought you would say. I'm starting to think I had you all wrong."

Ty had a sinking feeling he had figured out what Ty had tried not to say.

Christopher stood up and turned to face the light peering through the vines that hid them away. "Anyway, we're going to need you to be smart if we want to have a chance in hell for this plan to work."

"You mean the plan where I steal a fruit from the Tree of Life to get one of the cherub's attention to cast us out of the garden," Ty stated, his eyes narrowing.

Christopher gave a thumbs up, his eyes still casted out into the distance. "You said they might kill us on sight if we just approach them so I think the best bet is to lure them with a bait and something to trade them with."

"Just because I won't eat the fruit doesn't mean there won't be a curse, besides," he argued, "there's something wrong with them. I don't think we can rely on them to act as we expect them to."

"That's why we need to be able to think quickly." Christopher waved away his doubts.

Ty frowned. "That's what you're good at. I'm good at planning."

The paleness of Christopher's face turned a slight pink. "I'll take care of that. What are you suggesting?"

Ty drummed his fingers against his arm as he concentrated. "I want to do some reconesense to learn everything we can about what happened here so we know what to expect."

"Great, and any idea how to do that since we can't get close to angels crying a lake of fire and killer vegetables everywhere?"

A flicker of movement caught Ty's attention. Something small fleeted out of view past the vines and into the alcove. It didn't take long for Ty to find what had entered the campsite.

Ratatoskr raced behind him and skittered up his arm until he was sitting on his shoulder.

Christopher's eyes widened and immediately picked up a fruit to throw at it before Ty stopped him.

"He's a friend!" Ty threw his hands up and shouted.

Ratatoskr positioned himself on two legs and ran his little paws over his fur to smooth it out. "Hmmm, I would like to be the one to declare what our relationship may be."

Christopher's overarm froze before reluctantly putting the fruit down. "Everything has been trying to kill us and you think that just because this thing is furry and cute that it's not dangerous? Ever heard of rabies?"

Ty was pleased he also thought it was cute and beamed. "This is Ratatoskr, I met him at the river yesterday."

Ratatoskr nodded his head, humming to himself again."Acquaintances or not, I admit I have taken a liking to your awkwardly large race."

He felt abashed that he assumed they were friends but tried to move past how disheartened he felt.

Christopher raised his fistful of fruit again at the comment. "I'm not sure I like being called awkward with a squirrel that God confused for a jackalope."

Ratatoskr peered over at Ty. He noticed that there seemed to be passing shadows in his eyes that he didn't see before.

"You have made friends with the peeper?" He said regarding Christopher.

Christopher finally chucked the fruit which splattered against the wall next to Ty, his face blazing red. "Watch it! I'm not a peeper!"

"Don't throw things at him!" Ty snapped back.

Christopher faltered and Ratatoskr knelt on all fours raising his bushy tail up in the air.

"Peepers peep and you were peeping at him!" Ratatoskr protested stubbornly, his hum turning angry.

Christopher started taking steps forward, his eyes narrowed in on Ratatoskr.

Ty offered his hand to the squirrel and placed him in the safety of his lap. "It's all sorted out right now, and we're working together," Ty announced, hoping to diffuse the tension.

Christopher and Ratatoskr stared at each other but no more fruit was further thrown.

"Why is it even here?" Christopher demanded, pointing at Ratatoskr. His temper flaring again for no real foreseeable reason that Ty could fathom when a talking squirrel was involved.

Ratatoskr folded his fluffy arms around his chest. He looked to Ty as he said, "I need your help."

Christopher cut in before Ty could reply. "Not a chance we don't have time to help you find nuts for the winter we need to get out of here. No wasting time-"

"Of course," Ty answered, amused at how Ratatoskr's tail stood straight up in surprise.

Christopher turned on him next. "Why would you agree to help a squirrel when we're in a literal life and death scenario? We don't have time to get bonus points with the locals even if they are cute animals!"

Ty stood up. "Then you can wait here until I get back. This is also a good opportunity to learn about this place."

Christopher shook his head. "Every time I think I have you figured out you do something like this..." he muttered.

Ty tilted his head and looked at him. He looked so much like Kit but knew just how different they were. Still, he thought he could see parts of him there when he softened. "I feel the same about you."

Christopher looked away, shoving his hands in his pocket, and sighed. "This better be quick or I'm warning you now I'm going to kill the squirrel."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Swinging his hammer felt familiar, it cracked open it's foes on impact, and the weight was easy enough to balance, the reach was there so he could leap into battle without getting too close.

It was adequate.

It was nothing like fighting with Durendal where each slice of his sword was like cutting his way to his own ambitions. His hammer was blunt and forceful, it had none of the feelings of reaching to something higher, the feeling Jaime got when he held Durendal that he was _more._

They had spilled out into the yard and both him and Mason and Mia were staying close with Dru. Jaime swung his hammer to the left and took out a Faerie leaping for him when he saw a Shadowhunter with a fresh scar lining his face take the opportunity to raise his gun. Jaime saw this and planted his warhammer in the ground, flipped the revolver from his belt and shot him twice in the kneecaps.

To his right, he saw Mia switch mid attack with Mason to deliver the final blow. Dru was scanning the perimeter and taking down anyone trying to approach them.

They were making progress pushing forward but the problem was that they were hindered by hesitation. Shadowhunters and the Cohort were indistinguishable from one another as they fought and danced around each other. Jaime saw several people fall from holding their shots until the enemy was already on top of them.

He picked up his hammer and gripped it tightly. He wasn't going down like that, he would plow through everyone inflicting debilitating blows on anything in his path until they were the last ones standing.

He could feel the night air brush against his face, but even still it was getting unbearably hot. Jaime couldn't help looking at a loose part of the bandaging he had wrapped his body down with. He could feel the stickiness underneath them as he tried to sweat to modulate his body temperature, but he didn't leave enough room for that.

The world spun as he lifted his weapon again, turning his vision upside down. His swing went wild and he couldn't even tell what direction it was when he heard a shot go off next to his ear. Losing balance he almost fell to the ground, another shot flying just over his head.

He saw a flash of red as a small girl struck out, the jade and gold curved hilt of the bhuji caught his eye.

The girl turned around, her skin and hair were shimmering every shade of red. It wasn't a little girl at all, she was the Peri he met at the Shadow Market.

Her eyes were fixated on him. "Get up Shadowhunter, unless you want to stay in my debt forever it's your job to end this war."

Jaime straightened up and cracked half a smile. "You certainly are pricey putting all the responsibility on me."

She stuck her nose up as she scanned the fighting around them. "Magic is never cheap, surely a Rosales would know better."

He hadn't told her his name but he didn't have time to waste asking her if that was why she agreed to help him. "Well, I wouldn't be a friend to faeries if I broke my promises now would I?" Then muttered to himself. "The last thing I would want is to give the Rosales a bad name."

She heard him anyway. "Then be the honor of your family, 'Friend of Faerie." Without another word, she sprinted into the throng of battle.

Jaime grinned to himself. That was right, he had a goal in mind. An ambition he had sold his soul for, all he had to do is fight for it.

He sprang into action, jumping a guy who was engaged in battle with Dru. The guy had dived in close and managed to knock her gun away, the close proximity was a disadvantage for a great sword like Phaesphoros.

Jaime took him out with one good swing to the back of his head and tossed Dru his gun. She was a better shot than him anyways.

She looked up at him in surprise, her green eyes coming to life again from the lock and key she threw herself into when the battle began. Her hair was in disarray, and she held Phaesphoros with purpose.

She was an incredible sight.

He gave her a cocky smile until the sound of another gunshot went off and a collective cry of outrage erupted around them.

When he turned around he saw the back of Clara Pontmercy's head shatter in an explosion of red as her body fell to the ground.

The red did not leave Jaime's eyes as they fell on her killer. A tall man almost twice Clara's age and height held his smoking gun aloft for everyone to see. His scarless features and lack of runes told Jaime everything he needed to know, he was from Thule just like Clara and in his second change of life, he had stolen hers.

Dru screamed in anger and dived for him. But it wouldn't be easy getting to him from where he stood in the middle of several ongoing battles.

Jaime flew after him, letting his passion and anger send him rampaging into the fight.

But he wouldn't make it there.

His arms felt like they were going to burst open as they weighed his hammer down. It was spreading in his abdomen now, shredding through his muscles, crippling him as he hunched over. He had to keep going, he told himself, but his stomach was exploding, his dizziness worsened.

A nausea that hit like poison and gasoline threw him to the floor.

Everything was hot, too hot, his body would explode.

He tried to dig his hands into the dirt and make himself crawl, the pain forced him to bow so low he was breathing in the dirt.

" _Jaime!_ He heard Dru cry out. The sound of her voice made him close his eyes in defeat.

He couldn't make it, his insides would be torn to shreds soon and all he would have done is cower in the middle of a battle.

He didn't want her to see him like this, he would battle this curse into submission if he could avoid that. His eyes snapped open and felt his soul rally in response.

 _Dive through the thorns and don't stop, don't fear, keep fighting._

Then someone pulled him up and a scream of pain was unwillingly ripped from him as the thorns tore at his muscles as they tried to comply.

" _¡Jaime,_ _Oh Dios mío! ¿Lo que pasó?"_

Jaime let his head fall back to see his brother staring down at him. Diego was wearing his usual Scholomance gear and his pin obnoxiously out as a symbol of pride for the Clave as Shadowhunters fought one another to the death. The scar on his face twisted as the panic on his face quickly spread.

Jaime tried to speak but it came out as a choke.

Diego didn't lose any more time picking him up. Jaime did his best to choke down his screams.

He felt himself being jostled as Diego began to run with him all the while whispering to himself,

" _¡Mi hermanito pequeño! ¡Jaime, Jaime!"_

He rolled his head to the side, his vision growing dark to see Dru's stricken face as she cut through the crowd to get to him. Then the crowd around her surged for her, leaving Phaesporos as the only he could see as she vanished in an angry black sea.

He lifted his hand to reach for her until that angry black sea came for him too.

" _¿Qué te ha pasado_ _mi hermanito?"_


	28. No Place of Solace

Kit was the only sane one left apparently, as he reluctantly followed Ty and the soon-to-be-a-handkerchief Ratatoskr. How was it he was the only one who could keep his priorities straight? And what kind of Shadowhunter drops everything to help out a _squirrel_? Sure, he heard of firefighters rescuing kittens from trees but this was just stupid. But then again this was Ty, and it had become blatantly obvious he couldn't expect him to act like he expected.

This was extraordinarily frustrating for someone like Kit who's entire existence counted on being able to read people and guess their motives.

Ty's tall frame ran in front of him, Kit could see his ripped clothes hanging off his arms and the outline of his shoulder blades as he ran. His eyes fixated on him trying to put all the pieces he discovered about him together. He had been telling himself that he didn't want to know who Ty was, and he definitely didn't care about understanding him. But that wasn't true, secretly in the back of his head he had been working on that mystery since he laid eyes on him in the Shattered Forest.

So, what motivated Tiberius Blackthorn?

Justice? Or what he thought was justice anyway. Kit had learned that Ty was honest to a fault to the point that he very much doubted his capabilities to lie even if he wanted to. But he was naive, and naivety could easily be manipulated especially by a cult-like the Nephilim that prided itself in its indoctrination.

He felt another wave of revulsion at himself, whatever he might think of Ty now he still refused to become what this Kit had been. And if that was where the line was at then what about the possibility of Ty becoming something else?  
They dashed over hissing brooks and roots hidden under the canopy of the floor that tried to encircle around their heals as their feet lightly pressed against the earth as they moved. Dark clouds spiraled above them like a swirling eye watching them from above. As they came to a mass of torched land with dark ash that crunched under their steps. Kit nervously looked around for any sign of one of those mutated angel things Ty kept trying to tell him was a cupid. Eventually, it felt like they must have traversed all the way to the other side of the garden when something started to change.

It was darker here, something heavy pressed down on them that Kit could feel even with the effects of fruit of the garden still running through him. But this was different, this wasn't the same feeling like this crushing pressure that squeezed out all his worst thoughts and feelings, this was someone else's.

They slowed to a stop as Ratatoskr scampered up a set of stone steps. Kit and Ty both stopped as they took in the area around them. It was like the sun was banished from this place, a heavy blanket of mist falling over everything they could see. The garden parted from the first proof of something man-made, the steps reaching further into the mist. A sea of dark green and blue flowers hovered over the steps, and as they walked on they watched the colors darken until it was nothing but rot. It reminded Kit too much of home, just looking at the dying scenery made him remember the feelings of a small boy watching his world fall apart until it was an unrecognizable skeleton. The glamour of perfection peeled away to reveal something sinister and rotten wasn't the same thing as watching something truly beautiful die almost as soon as you discovered it.

Ty hesitated on the steps in front of him. Kit was reminded of his earlier thoughts when he watched his grey eyes try to pierce that heavy veil that looked very alike in color. Ty's eyes, maybe they too held hidden secrets and darker thoughts. In fact, he was convinced it did. From the way Ty talked of his sister it didn't take long for Kit to put the pieces together. Ty, a Shadowhunter, had attempted necromancy. He acted like the moral paragon for all of downworld to aspire to when in actuality Ty was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, just like Kit. And just like Kit, he wasn't afraid to break the rules when he knew he could.

He caught up to him on the steps, peering into the mist to try and find a trace of where Ratatoskr had gone.

"I don't see him," he said stupidly.

Ty just ignored the obvious statement and kept looking around, making Kit feel extra dumb.

"Let's keep following the steps," Ty said, turning to take another step when they heard a sudden knock in the distance. They both froze, turning to look to their left where the sound came from. A few more sporadic knocks followed after.

"That could be them," Ty said. "Squirrels crack open the nuts they find before burying them to make sure they don't germinate."

Squirrel facts aside, Kit wasn't convinced. He knew the little beast mentioned more of his kind but the fact that the last they had seen him was on the steps right in front of them before he vanished left him suspicious.

"Or we could go with the first plan and follow the steps. You know what they say, never second guess yourself, your first instinct is always right and all that"

After a moment of thinking Ty finally replied. "You're right, stay here and I'll go look."

Kit snorted, "Yeah, 'cause blindly following strange noises always works out."

But Ty just pointed back up to the winding steps. "I don't like how different this place is from the rest of the garden, and the steps leading us further away makes me think we aren't supposed to be here. There could easily be an angel at the end or even an abandoned ritual."

Kit hesitated, it did sound likely now that he mentioned it, and with the mist obscuring their view they wouldn't even be able to prepare themselves before walking into a trap.

Ty must have assumed the silence was a consensus and started forward. Reluctantly, Kit followed after him.

Ty looked back at him over his shoulder. "I told you you could stay behind if you didn't want to risk getting hurt."

"You're not leaving me behind on the stairway to hell!" He hissed back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

It didn't take long for the knocking to get louder. As they came closer Kit could see the silhouette of a dozen little creatures but when they were close enough to really see them, they were definitely not squirrels. White little goblins with large ears perked up at the sound of their approach, their blind eyes finding them immediately as their ears twitched from picking up their sound. Each of them had a piece of some kind of mineral or rock they were bashing against the remains of a stone foundation.

Ty was caught up listening to the crack of every stone and didn't notice the thing rising from the earth, but Kit did.

At first, he thought it was digging itself out of the ground when he noticed it was dripping wet. It's long green head resembled that of a crocodile's, it's narrow snout dripped algae between its teeth. But it kept getting bigger, a large hump arose from the water carrying lily pads and grass from resting atop the water for too long with long green arms following afterwards.

The low groan it let out drowned out his yell for Ty.

Before Kit could register what to do, Ty had already jumped in front of him.

" **Feeeeed mee!** " It grumbled, it's dull yellow eyes watched them. " **Feed me!** "

Kit elbowed Ty as he moved out from behind him. "This is definitely not a squirrel, let's go." He should have grabbed Ty and pulled him back around with him. He should have known that Ty wasn't about to go along and do the sensible thing. No, he had to talk to it.

"We don't have anything to feed you with," Ty tried to reason with the creature from the black lagoon.

Kit halted in disbelief and turned around just in time to see the thing tilt its head uncomprehendingly.

" **Feed me?** " It questioned the goblin things before reaching out with its elongated fingers. " **Feeed meee!** "

That was the second opportunity to escape that was ruined by Ty diving after one of the goblins in the troll thing's path.

He had just enough time to throw his body over the creatures as it clung desperately to him when the troll's hand, claws extended, swooped over them.

Kit kicked off the ground in desperation, finding the knife in his pocket with more swiftness than he thought he possessed. A wave of irrational anger at the troll propelled him now.

"Out of the way!" He yelled, shoving Ty to the side just as the hand smacked down on him hard, sending him skittering across the ground until he plummeted into the hidden waters the troll occupied.

He hardly felt the splash as his body sunk into the water, his lungs crying out from the breath brutally stolen from him, the water that embraced him promised there would never be a need to breathe again. But in a second everything changed again as something gripped him hard, thrusting him out of the water as fast as he had fallen in.

He felt his head break the surface, automatically he gulped for air he couldn't breathe in. All at once he became aware of the scaly fingers gripping him tightly around his chest, and the mouth opening up to swallow him. Rows of broken ragged teeth caked with mud and blood, and the scent of decay assaulted him as he was brought closer.

" **Feed me!** "

And just as he struggled in its grasp he felt the knife somehow still in his grip.

"Kit!" He heard Ty yelling for him.

Not Christopher, _Kit_ , he was yelling his name.

Something inside himself snapped apart. He let out a yell of defiance and with it he plunged his blade through the top of the troll's skull.

" _Zadkiel!_ " He heard Ty say.

It wavered on its feet, tittering backwards towards the water, Kit still gripped tightly in its hand when suddenly he was cut free.

He saw the flash of something bright straight from an old memory as he fell.

The sound of a gunshot heard years ago came back to him in his head. Again he saw that Shadowhunter fall to the floor, his shining sword sputtering out at Kit's feet. _Adamas_ he remembered.

He hit the ground hard but ignored it, hastily trying to pull himself back up. Ty raced for him, his sword still shining when he fell to his knees next to him.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded, his eyes already searching his body for an answer.

"No," he got out, glad he could actually breathe again. He noticed none of the goblins that got them in this mess, to begin with, were around anymore, of course, and turned on Ty. "Is there something wrong with _you_? We could have left at any time, nothing was making us stay here until you decided to play hero and then I ended up paying for it!" He snapped.

Ty's eyes were wide dancing just below eye level as he asked, "Then why did you do it? Why did you save me then?"

Bringing it up made Kit feel betrayed by his own actions. He was involuntarily pushed into silence as he tried to come up for a reasonable excuse, and when he found that answer he didn't want to say it. He didn't even want to admit to himself. He was afraid, for a split second he was forced to realize that Ty could die, and then he would be alone. But why was that a problem? How did that become any concern of his? How could it possibly bother him that someone he wanted to kill might someday die.

Or just leave.

Violently he pushed it away. It wasn't him, it would never be him. "If you would rather be dead I'll gladly let the next troll eat you next time!"

He jumped in his skin when Ty laughed. Kit watched him with his mouth hanging open that Ty was _actually_ laughing. It was the first time Kit noticed he had never seen him laugh or smile, and he was smiling at him now. Kit never wondered what he would look like smiling but now that he had seen it he could never forget it. That still intensity Ty always had was gone, suddenly his whole face transformed into a beauty so sharp it was painful to look at, and just as inviting. Kit couldn't look away, and for once he didn't care that he was staring.

A deep hunger answered back his ceaseless questions, so strong he felt it in everything he ever was. He had nothing, and he never had any hope and never even tried to find the answer to that ache that had been tearing at him all of his life. It had become so strong he felt nothing, just a numbness he learned to welcome, but here in front of him now the floodgates opened leaving him to feel like a child.

He ducked his head, burying his nails in the ground but that damn smile was burning its way through him leaving a wanting so much stronger than any basic need he couldn't satisfy in Thule.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kit took a breath that splintered him in two and looked back up at him. The smile was gone, placed with more concern and it seared him in a completely new way.

"I'm fine," he answered, and if this Shadowhunter he hated so much could just keep smiling at him like that then maybe he would be.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Livvy forced her back straight as she marched out of the weapons room, an eerie silence greeted her on the other side. In the few minutes it took for her to claim her saber the battle had left the Institute as far as she could tell. There was nothing left for her here but the chilly night breeze drifting in from the open doors, the blood smearing the blue paint on the walls, and the broken furniture. She refused to let her eyes drift towards the floor where the bodies laid. The only sound was the distant gunshots outside and the ticking of a grandfather clock that somehow remained unharmed.

But then something crashed behind her followed by an angry cry. She spun back around, ignoring the jabbing pain that ran up her body as she dashed back to where the training room was. Livvy rounded the corner as the conversation from the changing room reached her ears.

"Bastard, why are you even here?"

Someone laughed, their excitement made the sound harsh and shrill. "I have an experiment I must run, and you see this battlefield happened to be very convenient for me."

Livvy reached out and grabbed the door frame, slowly pulling herself inside.

Cameron tried to push himself up from under the dummies but only managed to get one knee up. "The people out there are dying for something, what happens out there matters, someone with no stake in this like you has no right to interfere!"

Livvy could see the anger behind those words and the hope that every Shadowhunter is taught to believe. A Shadowhunter's death is never in vain because they died for something. These words were the only thing to hold onto when you watched your family march into a battlefield. She knew Cameron needed that belief now to face whatever happened to his sister or cousin because at least they were all fighting for something.

Two faeries stood on the other side, one waiting with his arms crossed for the final blow as his other faerie companion pulled back the drawstring of his bow, aiming straight for Cameron's heart.

The one who spoke looked like an insect with a face withered as an old leaf. His eyes narrowed into the dark folds of his face as he answered.

"I disagree, I see my people on your battlefield. I do not need orders from heaven before I side with my kin." Slyly he added, "But it would appear that you do." The skin along the faerie's face cracked at the sudden maliciousness in the look he gave Cameron.

The other Faerie looked completely disengaged from the present. His boyish face looked no further than the tip of his arrow, even when the other faerie raised his hand to give the order to kill.

She wracked her brain for something that would make them stop, but the only thing that happened was her calling out, "HEY!" Her hands were steady as she held her saber, but her feet were another story. Her eyes slid over the distance between them, she didn't know if she could sprint the distance in time. "I think you both have some business with me first."

"Livvy!" Cameron gasped, his blue eyes looked brighter against the bruises coloring of his skin.

She tried to ignore him, but a part of her was calling back to him begging for the injuries to disappear. The unsettling part of it was that she could no longer tell if it was her own feelings or not anymore.

The faerie with the bow stilled but never lowered it as the other one took notice of her. His skin was the color of dry leaves, a pair of small insect wings protruded from his head, his back hosted colorful butterfly wings, around his neck he wore a shroud that looked like smoke itself. He looked so different from his companion who looked very human-like save for the strange graying of his skin and the ears that betrayed him as one of the fair folk.

The faerie laughed at her interruption. "Girl, you should be grateful for the opportunity to flee, I am Hafgan a conqueror of death. There is no hope for you here."

She raised her saber in a challenge. "Try and say that _after_ you beat me."

He threw his head back and laughed again, the sound was strangely childish against his speaking voice. "You are a half-dead thing already, yet you still wish to fight me?"

 _Wrong again_ , Livvy thought. All the while the blonde boy never flinched from his position.

Cameron tried to pull himself up, calling out to her. "Don't do it! He's not lying-!"

The warning brought to her attention the series of puncture wounds that pierced Hafgan's armor and skin, but there was no blood spattered on his gear, not even a pulstering of red skin.

Hafgan flinched with impatience, cutting off Cameron's warning with a snap.

"Kill her, Pwyll."

Without a second's hesitation weighed down by conscious thought, the boy turned his arrow on her, releasing it quicker than she could comprehend that Pwyll was the name of the boy.

Livvy stumbled out of the way more than she actually dogged his attacks But by the time she was able to force herself to regain her posture Pwyll was bearing down on her with a sword.

His sword was different than her saber, while he slashed and hacked she thrusted and parried.

A moment of confusion flashed across Pwyll's usual impassive features. There was eerie emptiness in his brown eyes as he attacked like he was looking straight through her.

It was exhaustive to try to keep up with his pace while pushing through her injury.

Twice he almost disarmed her completely as they danced around the room. It was only her body's reflex from evasive training that saved her more than her skill with a saber.

Every blow left her gasping while the faerie barely looked like he needed to breathe at all. She was pushing and pushing but she couldn't get her body to respond, every second that passed her limbs moved slower and slower.

She really thought she could win if she just had her saber.

She was an idiot.

Livvy wasn't the hardened one with skills harnessed to perfection by a harsh reality. She was just fifteen, and all her experience and training stopped since she was fifteen.

Pwyll's sword swept over the top of her head as the strength in her legs finally left, crashing her to her knees.

All she had left was one last move.

Pwyll started for her, letting himself get too close. Right before he reached her, Livvy thrusted her saber into his abdomen. It went in deep but the knife in her chest allowed her to get out of the way before he retaliated.

Pwyll doubled over in pain, but what seeped between his fingers wasn't blood but a dark mist. It poured over his hands like blood before disappearing. Her eyes widened, she had seen something like this before, before she caught the spreading grin on Hafgan's face as Pwyll flinched in pain.

Again Pwyll straightened, no emotion or pain left on his face as he obediently raised his leg and kicked out at her chest. His boot pushed in the dagger in her chest even further as she was sent backwards.

She tried to grit her teeth as a cry tore itself from her mouth. All the feeling in her body in a second of white hot agony.

Her vision exploded into white light for just a moment before she could feel the training room floor underneath her. It was a hard impact, but the feeling of her back hitting the training room floor was so familiar her body responded on instinct. Without thinking, her arms raised, pushing herself off the floor without thought. Because when you learn how to fall you learn how to get back up.

Her body struggled, her muscles stiffening under the strain even as Pwyll's sword speeded down to kill her. She almost closed her eyes before she heard the sound of rope being cut. Just as she realized what happened, a weighted bag came crashing down on Pwyll's head.

Cameron had dragged himself to one of the ropes that tied the weighted sandbags they used for targets. With one of his knives he was able to cut through just in time to save her life.

Livvy's eyes tore away from her opponent just long enough to look Cameron over. He was grasping his side and flinching at every breath. As far as she could tell his ribs must be broken by the way he tried to carry himself.

As Pwyll crumpled to the ground, Hafgan's childish laughter rang out.

Livvy gritted her teeth. It was too late to stop now. She would have to win this if she wanted to survive, if not for her sake then everyone else here that was still alive.

Cameron was still struggling to get up, the weapon in his hand trembled from the effort it took to grasp it.

 _No_ , she thought with certainty. She wouldn't let him die because of her. The sudden certainty sent a wave of determination that finally carried her back onto her feet.

Hafgan found his laugh cut off short when Livvy bounded for him with the last of her strength. but the amusement on his lips didn't leave until her sudden speed surprised him, landing a hit to his collar before he had readied his sword. Instead of struggling to pull it from his sheath he struck her instead with the back of his hand, almost sending her tumbling to the ground in front of him.

He casually walked over, one hand clenched in a fist and the other raising his sword in anticipation. Completely desperate, she left herself open for one last attempt at killing him. Her saber swung recklessly, catching the shroud along his shoulders instead of his neck. The saber ripped the fabric open as it fell from her hand, the severed halves of the shroud falling on either side of her sword.

Her heart stopped as she waited for Hafgan to mock her attempt at protecting her life, but he didn't. Instead, his face twisted into a grimace, his parchment like skin formed cracks in his anger. He heaved in rage as he grabbed a fist full of her gear and dragged her off her feet. His sword completely forgotten in his hand as he shook her.

" You think you're the only one who has the right to defy death? You, a mere human leech that crawled itself from Annwn to suck the life from the living? I know what you are, and you're more depraved than I, you _parasite_!"

Her fingers dug into his arms as she struggled, the other half hung uselessly at her side.

"But don't worry, I'll send your poor soul back where it belongs." He threw her aside before pulling out a pair of long throwing knives. "But unfortunately for you, I am quite petty and I will have my revenge before delivering you back to death."

She struggled to pull herself back up to her knees, the mat she landed on was imprinted red from her blood.

Hafgan raised his knives as he found his target struggling on one knee to get to Livvy.

The knife in her chest held her in place like a pin, all she could do was scream at her body in tandem to the rising swell of panic in her mind.

Hafgan flicked his wrist back but before he could release the knives someone dashed in front of him at inhuman speeds. Pwyll raised his blade and with one sudden move he sliced through Hafgan's forearm. He yelled in outrage as Pwyll flipped his blade around to shove the metal through his chest.

He fell without so much as a scream but the look that passed between him and Pwyll spoke volumes more of a deep hatred.

The boy stood there with his blade dripping in blood and picked up the dark shroud from the floor, leaving her saber untouched. His brown eyes stared at the torn fabric, his large round eyes narrowed into a look more resembling a man before moving his gaze to Livvy's. His eyes were alive now instead of the detached gaze he fought her with. Now he studied her on the ground, and his gaze was just as piercing as Hafgan's were that she was sure he knew what she was.

She held his stare but a knot in her throat prevented her from speaking, if he still chose to kill her there was nothing she could do to stop it now.

"Thank you, Shadowhunter, for freeing me."

The relief and surprise at his words left her feeling even more drained.

"He was controlling you?" She tried to say but where her voice faltered Cameron echoed the same question as he struggled to walk over.

Pwyll looked him over. "Rest easy, there is no reason to strain yourself. I will not allow any enemy of yours who enter this room to slay you," he vowed.

Being in debt to someone, even a human was something Faeries took seriously, still, there was just something so strange about this Faerie that she couldn't quite explain that made her feel uncomfortable.

Pwyll looked down at the torn material in his hands. "Hafgan and I have a...difficult history. He stole this shroud, a powerful artifact made in Annwn from me. With it he was able to control me and his mortality, for a time that is."

 _Annwn,_ the word stirred something deep inside her. Uncomfortably, it was as though her soul twitched at the mention, the word was unknown to her yet she knew without a doubt what it was, the otherworld, the otherside, afterlife, or death.

She licked her lips. "That sounds powerful."

"Most artifacts made in the realm of the dead have been known to have some power over life and death for itself," Pwyll answered simply.

Cameron relaxed as soon as he made his way beside Livvy, falling to the floor next to her. "I can't believe you fought them off like that, you really are amazing." Cameron smiled despite his disbelief before hastily adding, "but that wound is serious, Livvy, if you don't do something about it soon..." He trailed off but she interjected.

"Broken ribs don't look good either, what if they puncture your stomach or your heart? Or what if it breaks off into your body completely!" She joked but ended up grimacing from the effort it took to force herself to sound light hearted.

"Ha, ha, very funny." he rolled his eyes, but Livvy noticed the worried frown he gave his body and had to hide her laugh with a painful cough Cameron didn't buy.

She looked back up at Pwyll who looked gravely back at her. It completely changed his youthful face, making his round cheeks turn sharper, his wide eyes burned with wisdom and experience. Finally, he said what was on his mind. "But Hafgan was right about you, spirit, the longer you linger where you do not belong the more all will suffer for it."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron demanded, but Livvy felt the words sink deep into her bones, and shook with the force of it. _She didn't belong here._ How many times would she have to be reminded of that before it sunk in?

Pwyll ignored Cameron." When you find yourself at the gate of Annwn, call for Pwyll of Dyfed and I will guide you. I owe you that much young warrior," he advised.

It was as her eyes fell to the floor that she saw Hafgan raise himself off the ground, his severed arm dripped pools of blood, his other arm held the knives he failed to throw before, but the seething rage on his face told her that he would not be deterred any longer.

The only sound she could make in time was a loud gasp. Pwyll jumped out of the trajectory in time but Cameron couldn't possibly move quickly enough.

For the first time since this battle began, she felt another's strength reach out as she called for her help.

Cameron's face filled her vision, her own memories of him filled her head reminding her of a person that she almost knew. If she could take it all back, if she could just change one thing, she would have gotten to know Cameron Ashdown.

She threw herself in front of him, landing clumsily on top of him. Two blades as sharp as needles sent a spasm of pain through her back as they cut deep into her skin.

Behind her, she could hear the sound of a blade slicing through the air and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Livvy, no!" Cameron yelled in shock, his hands gripped her shoulders as he tried to pull her back to look at her.

The last of her energy was sapped out of her as she rested her head on his chest. He wanted to turn her around but she did her best to resist, it was comforting here somehow. She never knew how well they fit together, she never would have known.

"Livvy? Livvy, It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you to a healer. Just don't fall asleep, okay? Livvy?" Cameron panicked, trying to scoop her up without causing her more pain.

Her mind was growing dark, all of her problems and the boy holding her in his arms were getting further away. But in that growing abyss Ty still remained, standing there at the edge of consciousness he waited for her until it was time for him to follow her into the unknown. He was that constant she carried with her to death and back.

And when it was time she would do it again.

But if she died again could Ty finally believe he could live without her? She promised she would stay with him as long as he wanted, how could she break that promise to him?

" _And if it were the other way around he would have remained with us."_ a voice said. " _But what we want and what we need are not exclusive."_

As her body fell away from her as she left her physical sensations behind she could feel the other soul drift away alongside her. Their essence spilled out into the emptiness around them, letting it grow in size now that they were finally free from that crowded vessel.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Livvy told her, letting her remorse about killing them both color her voice.

" _It's okay,"_ she answered back. _Thank you for saving him for me."_

But she wasn't the only one that wanted to save him.

"Livvy can you still hear me?" Cameron's voice echoed around them.

The ghost of a whisper answered him. "Promise...to live for me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit had been arguing with Ty on whether or not he needed a rune to dry himself off or not because Ty was starting to take issues with how Kit was running his life. The idea that Shadowhunters even had a drying rune was pretty ridiculous to Kit, but on the other hand, he couldn't exactly imagine them carrying around hair dryers either. He made it very clear it wasn't what he _could_ do it was about what he wouldn't do and he wasn't getting anymore marks. And Ty made it clear that he thought Kit getting hypothermia was stupid and not a noble display of loyalty to his principals.

Kit glared up at him, shivering as the mist clung to his damp skin and the clouded sky refused to warm him up. This was totally the best option.

Movement broke his glare as he watched something dart up one of the huge boulders. When Kit turned to see Rataskor looking down on him his glare returned in full force.

"Hmm! That's one thing taken care of," the rat hummed, pleased with itself as he regarded the dead troll.

"Yeah, and I bet you're real proud at tricking us into it aren't you?" Kit accused.

The squirrel just tilted it's head like he was tiring him. "Tsk, why complain about that now? You survived didn't you?"

Kit started to scramble to his feet to skin the little beast before Ty pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not going to help you either if you don't start being upfront with us," Ty said firmly.

Kit was a little relieved and surprised that Ty wasn't letting the little freak get away with it so easily.

Ratatoskr agitatedly ran his hands through his fur groaning, " _Urghhh_ , fine," before perking back up instantly. "I need you to chase away the intruders invading my clan's home!"

They were both quiet for a moment but Ty broke first. Kit knew as soon as he glimpsed Ty's sympathetic face that any resistance he had just crumbled away.

"Your family's home?" Ty asked.

Kit pulled at his face and groaned.

Ratatoskr leaped at the chance to take advantage of Ty's broken resolve. "Yes! Yes! My family is about to get their homes taken from them!" he hopped up and down. "Quickly now!" He jumped from the boulder, leaving no room for further debate before they were forced to follow after him.

Kit sighed. "And after all that you're still going to insist we help aren't you?"

Ty looked over at him, his eyebrows raising slightly at the question. "And are you still going to insist that we shouldn't help?"

It took everything he had to swallow down his uncertainty to take a risk and just smile at him. "Why? Are you telling me you would actually change your mind if I did?"

Ty smiled back at him, "of course not."

Immediate gratification bubbled up inside him until he let himself laugh as they made their way back to the path together.

888888888888888888888

Ratatoskr led them to the top of the stone steps. It led to what looked to at once be the beginnings of a large fortress that fell apart just as it began. Large piles of stone littered the bottom of the mountain from where they came, the blackened flowers took the place of the somber blue ones they saw at the foot of the mountain.

"This must be what was left of the place Adam and Eve were meant to begin their rule over humanity," Ty said.

A chill rustled through the forest around them at Ty's words. The dusting of ice in the wind prickled Kit with uncertainty of this place. It might not be a ritual or anything like Ty had thought, but Kit was sure this was still a place they were never meant to find.

Two trees on either side of the stone tower had sprouted through the cracks of the floor which Kit had to guess was the home Rataoskr was talking about. The trees were ladened with thick balls of branches and sticks woven to almost look like baskets and connecting bridges hanging from the trees.

"Those are some sophisticated nests," Kit muttered to Ty.

"They're called drey's," Ty informed him. "But these are much more advanced." He stared up at the trees in pure wonderment.

Kit was starting to realize that animals, apparently, were Ty's thing. Not that he agreed that the mutant jackalope hybrid should count.

"Tell me, are you just that much of a show off or do you actually just know everything?" Kit complained.

"I'm not a show off," Ty protested.

Kit shook his head, looking over at Ty with a smug smile. "You know that _I_ know you're lying right? Or do you really think I believe you haven't tried to impress at least _one_ person with everything you know?"

Ty's cheeks turned bright pink as he looked away. "I don't _usually_ show off," he quietly amended.

Kit's smile broadened at the flustered look on his face. Meanwhile, Rataoskr's family skittered from the trees to see what was going on. It was like a little army of squirrels, each the size of a small dog with antlers pasted to their heads. Half of them stayed to the side of one tree while the rest clamored closer to where Kit and Ty were standing. Ratatoskr climbed up Ty until he was sitting on his shoulders again.

"What are these creatures you bring to us Ratatoskr!" One of the squirrels with white circles around his eyes cried.

"These are the ones we have heard of called humans, and I have brought them here to slay the invaders from our homes!"

Chaos erupted at those words. The Squirrels huddled together away from the others began to scream and run to their tree, some of them scattering into the bushes.

Rataoskr laughed maniacally, pointing his claw at them. "Kill them Shadowhunter! Slay the trespassers!"

Ty looked alarmed at the sudden command, "I'm not killing them Ratatoskr!" He turned to address the duressed squirrels. " I won't hurt you!"

Kit just stood back and watched, a huge grin on his face.

Rataoskr's fur bristled, the hair on his tail stood up like needles. His eyes clouded over in a strange darkness as he looked at Ty now. "You would break your promise to me?"

And for once Kit thought he sounded actually threatening.

Ty didn't seem to notice the change. "I promised to help you, not kill anything. Tell me what's going on or we're leaving."

Kit took a step forward, hoping he might finally get his chance to knock that little rat halfway across the garden, but after a moment Rataoskr pretended to calm down.

"One tree belongs to my Clan of Unnisean." He pointed towards the tree that shot straight from the ground with a thick canopy. "And the other belongs to the Darragh Clan." The other tree was a mass of thick trunks weaved together to create wild branches.

Both Kit and Ty stared at the trees wondering if they missed anything. After a long moment Kit finally asked, "and what's your point?"

"If you look closely you can see where one of the Darragh's branches has reached over to our tree and now their Clan is demanding that our tree belongs to the Darragh Clan now!"

Kit blinked before bursting out, "You dragged us all the way here for a _land_ dispute? You've got to be kidding me! Seriously rat, get to the punchline before I give it to you first!" He tried to snatch the squirrel from Ty's shoulder but Rataoskr just jumped out of the way, landing atop of Ty's head.

"This sounds easily fixed," Ty went to his weapons belt, Rataoskr started to grab at his dark curls like reigns. But Kit, who was thinking along the same lines, stopped him.

Grabbing his wrist to hold him back, Kit pitched him his idea. "You said you wanted information on the angels right? I think that's not too much to ask for upfront before we solve this problem for them."

Rataoskr's hair bristled as he glared at Kit. "I do not like you, human."

Kit could hear that something dark laid behind those words.

"Only because I'm not as easily manipulated, is that right?" Kit didn't hide any of his contempt for the squirrel.

They silently threatened each other until Ty plucked the squirrel from his head in annoyance from the hair pulling and the insinuation he was easily manipulated.

Ty held him in his palm as he brought Ratatoskr down to eye level. "Kit's right, I think the least you can do is give us some information after you neglected to mention the troll you wanted us to kill."

There was a glint in Rataoskr's eyes that Kit didn't like when he looked back up at Ty. "Hmmm, if that is all you wanted then all you had to do was ask."

The other squirrels didn't seem convinced it was just a simple favor as they raced into their trees only to poke their heads out of their homes and through the safety of the leaves.

"Touchy subject I guess," Kit observed.

"Very much like the angels themselves," Rataoskr began to explain. "From what I have heard Old ones say is that the angels were left to guard this place when it was still this encapsulated garden instead of leaving along with the humans. But there were others here that were hidden in the garden, and once the humans had left they confronted the angels they themselves resembled. They were great snakes and shapeshifters, their powers greatly outmatched the guardians and so they were deceived and forced to bear the offspring of the darker ones. Eventually, the land would expand past this garden, even their children would migrate and leave this place behind but the guardians still remained."

"Sammael and Lilith," Ty muttered under his breath but something out there heard him as the wind turned into a whip of blistering ice.

"But why are they still guarding this place then? Because of the tree?" Kit asked.

Rataoskr stood on his legs and crossed his arms. "Hmmmm, I would not know what their purpose here is, but I suppose they have not fulfilled it. Many doubt they ever will now, I've heard the Old ones say they have changed from their memory. They turned haunted and unpredictable from their original nature. Now the ground once meant to give birth to paradise burns in the fires of the heavens instead of tilled with the labor of creation."

They fell silent as the wind howled against their faces, the forest twisted in agony as the stones grew colder under their feet.

Ty looked horrified, even Kit had to admit it was all pretty dark.

 _So that's how Faerie came to be_ , Kit thought to himself thinking of the double nature of the Fair Folk, their twisted sense of honor and even their glamorous obscuring danger with beauty...

"This place is cursed then," Kit said.

"Hmmm, I can't imagine a place that is not touched by what has happened here. So much was born from the seeds of pain and hope that took root here. But then again I have never left this place of my birth."

 _No place to find solace,_ Kit thought bitterly, why did that sound so familiar? No one place in this entire dimension or outside of it wasn't tainted. And now he knew it was always like this from the very beginning. As he thought of Thule and how pointless it seemed in the grand scheme of things now and how desperately they all wanted to leave, he finally knew what this place felt like.

Tragedy. And tragedy breeds tragedy and it bleeds into everything until it's all stained red.

"Is your curiosity satisfied, hmmm?" Ratatoskr asked.

Ty looked up into the wind as it lifted his dark hair away from his face. "No," the way he said it made it sound like a defiance to the world.

He set Ratatoskr onto the ground and made his way over to the tree, a few of the squirrels scampered further up along the branches to get away from him as he drew closer.

Ty pulled out the handle of a blade, and with a whisper of the same name from earlier, it came to life. With one swift move, he cut the branch through entirely. He effortlessly untangled the branches and threw it to the ground at the root of the trees.

"T-this is not..!" Ratatoskr sputtered.

"What's the problem? The branch is gone now so there should be no more dispute." Ty gestured to the branch at his feet.

Kit's face broke into a wide grin. He had been right, Ty wasn't as different as he liked to believe he was, and of course he wasn't if he felt anything for that other version of him. But His smile faded when he remembered that now it was time for them to enact their plans to leave. And when that happened Ty would go back with the other Kit, hell, maybe the other Shadowhunters would even try to arrest him.

Kit couldn't let that happen now, not after everything he had been locking away finally spilled out. He couldn't look away from that truth now that it was staring back at him, it would never be locked away again. If he couldn't walk away from it then neither could Ty.

He came here in search of the life that he should have had. It was time for him to face it that he couldn't regain that future that was taken from him, but if he could just have one thing from this life it would be Ty.

If Ty could love the Kit here then he was sure Ty could love him too, but he was wasted all of his time trying to get him instead. A wild thought flew into his mind to simply just control him to stay. He could do it, after all, he learned how to _make_ people listen with just his strange powers. He couldn't always count on it to work but it could.

Ty walked back over to him, his head down distracted by something in his mind. When they were right next to each other Ty glanced his way. "Let's go back and go over the plan." He made to take another step before hesitating. "Are sure you're alright? You look like you're upset."

There it was, that concern that could bore holes into his skin just hearing it. No, controlling him wasn't what he wanted, he needed Ty to see that he could want him too. That was when he realized he didn't need to convince him, he just needed more time.

He looked back over at the stone steps they had taken. If there was never any paradise to escape to, and they've all been doomed all along then what did matter when they returned back to the mundane world? In fact, he would probably be better off waiting it out until the whole thing with the Pandemonium club blew over. Kit had to admit that the fact that they could pass centuries here in a few days was pretty unnerving but it's not like he had anything to lose. Ty wasn't like other Shadowhunters, he didn't belong with the Clave, just like Kit. Even if Ty lost his family to time that would just mean he could finally see the Clave for what they were without his family pressuring him. Ty would want to adapt when he saw the Clave the way that Kit did, Ty would have to thank him for opening up his eyes and saving him.

Better yet _that_ Kit would be out of the way for good and Ty would finally see what _he_ was worth.

After that much time has passed Kit might even start leading a new life, one that didn't feel like he was forced into playing a game of Russian Roulette with everyone that comes into his life. Maybe he would still be making his living on the fringe of Downworld, dirty money passing through the handshakes of every person he would meet. He didn't know, but for the first time he could start to imagine something more than the life he had lived before.

Ty was frowning, still waiting on an answer from him.

Kit hid a small smile and answered, "I think I'm about to be doing a lot better."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The grass was slick with more than just the rain as Kit and Isabelle's feet pounded the soft earth as they ran to the front lawn.

Sparks flew in the night sky, a sea of black armor clashed against each other broken up by faerie soldiers. Wave after wave of demons rolled in one after another to wear them thin.

The Shadowhunters were barely keeping their enemies at bay, and the ones they did were mostly thanks to the constant warding spells the Warlocks attempted to put up to slow down their progress. Witchlight stones dotted the field, winking in and out like stars as the Shadowhunters holding them fell. The fire and smoke behind them filled their noses, as they watched weapons clash against steel, tooth, and claw.

Kit remembered hearing about some strategy plan Jace had come up with. Looking around the battlefield he could see where iron was laid around the parameter to ward off Faeries. He also heard a special demon slaying team had been established to lure demons into the Institute if the wards broke. Large containers of holy water were to be rigged to dump on top of them at the same time they were assaulted by a barrage of _adamas_ weapons.

He was also pretty sure he also heard it suggested that Clary should be moved to another Institute, but it didn't surprise anyone when she shot down that idea. Shadowhunters didn't hide from battle, Kit just wasn't sure if that was admirable or stupid yet.

But all of their coordination slipped away after the waves of enemies chipped away at them, throwing their teams into disorder. Everyone had scattered, dividing into close knit teams instead of where they were stationed as the pressure from the demon's onslaught forced them to break rank.

Now as Kit looked around wildly for any sign of his cousin, it was practically impossible to find and protect those that needed it most. That was until he finally found a head of golden curls poking out in a crowd of demons. Next to him he could see streaks of red as Clary dashed around Jace and her enemies. Simon was close by, discarding his bow to dive into the demons obstructing him from Clary. About half a mile away the Counsel fought alongside his husband and a group of archer's. Alec kept his aim in Clary's direction but he couldn't get closer to her or his parabatai before another member of the Cohort rose up to try and strike him down.

Magnus' face was strained as he watched Alec, his hands, and magic binded by the ward he was trying to keep up to prevent their enemies from surrounding them on all sides.

Isabelle's eyes lingered on Simon before tearing her eyes away. "Go to Jace," she ordered roughly. " I'll help Alec clear a way!" Without any more hesitation, she ran after her brother leaving the rest to Kit.

He wasted no time charging forward, but just like Alec it didn't take long before enemies swarmed him. Kit did his best to keep charging through, knocking aside several Faerie blades trying to engage him.

But it wasn't long before an enemy attacked that he couldn't just brush off. She was an undine, a water spirit, and just like the lakes she lived in she was a body of dark waters in the shape of a woman, fins grew on either side of her face, and gills decorated her ribs. Her armor was the hardest ice and when he did cut through it his blade only met water that easily parted out of the way. Kit swore, his attempts at disarming her weren't working and he didn't have time to figure out where she stored her heart.

Someone yelled out a charge from right behind him, and Kit knew by some strange instinct that their blade was aimed right at his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and without thinking his body reacted with the one thought shouting in his head.

 _MOVE!_

And his body did as light erupted around him without warning, carrying him somewhere beside the undine as a Cohort's blade meant for him struck the faerie through the head. She exploded in a foam of white water as the sword accidentally found her heart.

The Shadowhunter stood in slack jawed, his sword slipping lower before he caught sight of Kit again.

But it was too late because now Kit remembered he didn't have to fight fair. The ichor and blood on his gear was proof enough that the time for worrying about the risks was over. In his head he made a quick apology to Tessa and Jem, then in another flash of light, he was gone again, appearing mid-air to thrust Caliburn through the head of a Raum demon. He took off in a run without even bothering to pull his sword out. He kicked his legs harder when he saw a Shadowhunter catch sight of him and stepped out in Kit's path with his gun trained right for him. In less than a second he disappeared from the man's vision altogether only to reappear right in front of him. Kit reached out calling Caliburn back to his hand. Before he even felt the sword return he was already in motion to deliver the blow. Less than a second he was all it took for him to charge an enemy, slice open the man's skin with his sword, and send the man's gun flying into the stampede of people around them.

His heart was flying in his chest, as his magic flowed excitedly through his blood like a drug. He had never dared to use his powers like this before, but to Kit the worst case scenario that could happen already did.

Deep within him he could feel the eerie sensation of something scratching the surface of something bigger than himself that he had hated. But instead of being afraid to let his magic pour through the cracks he just laughed. He was more in control then _ever_ , if he wasn't so afraid to use this power then maybe things might have been different, for him, for Ty, for everyone. The feeling that he could do anything took the place of what he thought had been foreboding. There were no limits for him anymore, hadn't Kieran told him as much? Wasn't that why Sammel wanted this power so badly?

He dodged another gunshot by teleporting to the man's side. Kit raised his fist and punched him in the jaw, but before the man could retaliate Kit had disappeared until the man was knocked off his feet and lying flat on his back.

The power was building inside him and Kit wondered if he would ever reach the summit. The high in his blood was turning to a slow fire that burned his skin turning his magic into an itch so strong it burned.

88888888888888888888888

Isabelle's whip lashed out again pushing the Cohort trying to advance on him back. Every time one of them managed to deflect his sister's electrum wire Alec took care of them with a well placed arrow. He watched as men and women he had known since he was a child, some of them he had even mistakenly admired, now eagerly pushed themselves closer to be the one to spill his blood.

Alec knew this was personal, at least to them it was. It wasn't just that he was the official leader of the Clave that made them so eager to fight him, but it was everything that he stood for, the demolishing of their traditions and beliefs. He had never wanted to tear down the Clave, he just wanted it to be the Institution he had always believed it to be. Every child growing up learning how to fight for the sake of the Clave deserved to be fighting for a system that was truly just, not the lies he had been taught to swallow.

Turning back around he found Isabelle engaged in a battle against a woman in her mid-thirties. The woman's previously tied up hair was flying in her face as she sidestepped Izzy's whip, slowly getting closer to the inside of his sister's perimeter.

Izzy lashed out again but this time the woman caught her whip as it wrapped around her scimitar.

Alec released a slow breath as he let his arrow fly.

But if tearing it all down was what he had to do then he would do it.

The arrow whizzed past several heads before hitting his target in the back. Just as she was sent staggering, Izzy took the opportunity to pull tight on the whip around the woman's sword and sent her to the ground.

A loud howl joined by a symphony of other wolves calling out broke through the clamor of battle. Everything halted as they all turned to watch the pack of wolves, no it was more than just a pack, and there were others too running alongside them keeping pace with the wolves. A wolf took the lead of her pack and halted before the battle beside a woman with long black hair and a single streak of green.

" _Lily!_ " Alec called out. Lily Chen, the leader of the New York vampire clan, and he had no doubt the werewolf standing beside her was Maia Roberts, leader of the New York pack.

Many of the Cohort turned around to brace a fight against the Downworlders, many of them hurling insults at Lily in particular, at least Alec assumed they were talking to Lily since he doubted they knew who the werewolf beside her was. Another even larger werewolf that Alec suspected was Luke Graymark stepped forward to support their leader and make sure no one dared to attack just yet. Several of the Cohort tried to start a fight already but were cowed back into standing with their Cohort at the threatening growls of the surrounding pack.

Lily just sneered, baring her teeth at them. "Did you really think the New York Institute was alone? Pick a fight with Alec Lightwood and you pick a fight with the Downworlders of New York," She announced to everyone that could hear her, and everyone was listening.

Alec couldn't help the lump forming in his throat. He knew they supported him, and Alec was glad to call them friends, but to stand here and fight this battle alongside him and the Clave was the proof that he really did it, he had changed.

He swallowed his embarrassment before yelling again, "Lily!"

She let out an aggravated sigh before finally addressing him. "What, Alec, can you not wait to ask me later?"

"Um, it's really great you're here and all but where are Max and Raph?"

Magnus let out a sigh, "You left them with Lily _again_? Do we really not know anyone else who can babysit?"

"What? Lily _likes_ kids," Alec defended himself.

"I do not!" She protested.

"She's lying," Alec said quickly, even Maia was growling at her in aggravation. She was probably really annoyed she had to let Lily do all the talking while she was in wolf form.

"I said we don't have time to answer questions!" Then added hastily in a blur of words Alec was pretty sure she hoped he wouldn't decipher, "andtherewithElliot."

He exchanged a look with Magnus.

"Not that I'm trying to suggest we've been trying to drag this out before, but I would like to suggest we get this over with before we have to explain to our children what a GILF is," said Magnus.

Alec wasn't even sure what that meant himself but remembering all the times Elliot used to hit on his father without Robert realizing gave Alec a pretty good idea. And that was definitely not going to be a part of their language lessons this week.

A brief silence followed after, and everyone understood that the reprieve was over. As soon as Alec moved to knock another arrow the previous reprieve was thrown back into chaos. A few of the Cohort wasted no time trying to surround Lily and Maia before Alec's arrows took down several of them. He wasn't sure if he imagined hearing Maia's grunt in dissatisfaction as she jumped into the fray or seeing Lily rolling her eyes at him before taking down a woman that got too close, but either way, he couldn't keep protecting them.

Things were more evenly divided after that as some of the Cohort that had previously been out for his blood decided that the army of Downworlders was more of an insult than Alec was.

Quickly retrieving another arrow from his quiver, he aimed in the direction of where Jace and Clary were. He could hardly see them now as a swell of enemies hid them from view. According to Drusilla Blackthorn, Clary was the real objective for this battle and he couldn't even see her with how short she was comparably to everyone else. Alec wished he would be annoyed at her instead of the growing worry he felt the longer it took him to get there.

As he scanned the battle for a path he and Isabelle could take, a series of bright lights caught his attention.

At first, he thought it was the result of a Warlock's spell but this wasn't like any Warlock magic he had seen, and he had gotten pretty good at identifying it by now. He followed the trail of lights and noticed a black blade attached to it when the light faded he could see a familiar blonde head that could only belong to two people and it wasn't his parabatai.

His attacks were growing quicker in speed and the light was growing brighter instead of fading with each attack.

Alec sucked in a breath. He swiveled around to face Magnus, his eyes were also fixated on the moving light, fear and concern etched on his face.

"Magnus, take this!" He tossed him the ring Magnus had given him. It had enchantment after enchantment woven into it to keep Alec safe, but Alec also negotiated for it to contain some of his life force in case of an occasion like the one right now that would separate them. Magnus needed it more now than he did if he was going to keep up the ward and send for help.

Magnus' voice was strained as he spoke. The ring rested in the palm of his hand, his fingers refusing to close around it. "Alec you _can't._ "

"I have to." He wouldn't change his mind, but he lingered wishing he had longer to memorize this memory of him and catalog it with all the others he kept in his heart. More than that he wished he could kiss him because he knew he wouldn't find the words he wanted to say. Magnus' eyes grew darker, his ageless face seemed much younger now, even younger than Alec as he finally accepted the ring in his hand.

The light behind them was gaining attention from other people who noticed the strange powers. There was no more time to waste, he told himself before turning back around to his sister.

"Isabelle! We have to go _now_!"

888888888888888888888888888

Kit took down another demon in one swing. To the demons he was a specter of light they saw just before they died. Power seeped through his pores each time he surprised another enemy with his teleportation. It wasn't long before he reached Jace and Clary with his added advantage.

Clary was taking down any member of the Cohort with Heosphoros that tried to squeeze their way to her while Simon and Jace took care of the demons trying to claw their way to her from behind.

But as far as Kit could tell there was no sign of Janus yet, not here or on the battlefield. It should have bothered him more, but fire was building underneath his skin.

Just as Kit forced his way to them another strange thing happened. In the middle of a swing that should have blinded the demon Jace's seraph blade sputtered out.

"What the-?" Jace jumped away from the Dahak tentacle that shot after him.

"Jace!" Kit yelled, throwing him the dagger Jace had once given him. With only a second to react Jace caught it, flashing Kit a smile before using it to sever the tentacle in front of his face.

Several loud cries of confusion rang out at once, but from where they were standing none of them could see what happened.

Kit immediately sprang to Clary's flank to help her cut down a large bodybuilder sized man before another one could run up and overwhelm her. He had used his two swords to trap Heosphoros until Kit had thrusted Caliburn's hilt into the man's unsuspecting stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Heosphoros slid out from under the swords crashing into the man's nose.

"Kit!" She gasped, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you. If it wasn't for your fireproof rune I'd be a hundred degree explosion instead of a first degree burn."

"But, that's not-" They were cut off by a knife flying in between them. A Faerie leaped in hoping to land a solid blow while Kit was distracted.

He deflected the blow with his sword, throwing his weight underneath the faerie to flip him over Kit's shoulder.

"Cool sword by the way, but don't you think it's a bit too _edgy_?" Said the woman whose last name was once associated with Lucifer.

"Black gear, tattoos, ninja skills and catch phrases like ' _we are dust and shadows'_ makes us _all_ edgy." he retorted before someone slammed into his side. It was a boy a few years younger then he was with a knife concealed in his hands. By luck Kit caught it before it punctured his side, shredding the hand that gripped the blade.

The sudden impact of the extra weight sent them both falling to the ground, clambering, and wrestling with each other as they fell. The boy was still pressing down on him, putting all his weight into the dagger Kit was still holding at bay.

His face was contorted with excursion to push the knife in, his sandy hair was grey from soot.

"Kit!" He heard Clary yell just before she let out a yelp of pain.

The blade was pushing underneath the skin of his hands, making the blade slippery with blood as he struggled against it. He kicked his leg out, hooking it around the boy's leg and flipped them both over, dustings of ash rolled off Kit's back as he positioned himself on top. It coated the ground around them like snow, smearing on their gear as they rolled on the ground. He stared down at the knife they were fighting over as a power rune inscribed on the weapon burned bright red before disappearing. Kit used his weight to keep the Shadowhunter pinned. Freeing one of his hands he punched his nose, wrenching the knife away from him at the same time.

"Has anyone else noticed the floor has turned to Ash!" He heard Simon try to get the attention of his friends.

The sandy hair Cohort guy let out a cry as Kit's fist impacted his face, leaving a sickening crunch as the blood gushed from his nose, but that only seemed to motivate him as he let out an angry growl and threw his hands around Kit's neck.

Everyone was seemingly too distracted to notice the struggle at their feet as Jace angrily yelled back at Simon. "Now isn't the time to play the Floor is Lava or one of your other mundane games, and I don't care how _exciting_ you and Izzy's private games of Simon Says are. I'm not playing that one with you either!"

"No you idiot the ground is covered in ash! Or do we need to play I Spy until _you_ notice runes aren't working either!"

Kit was losing oxygen, the boy had a longer reach than he did and quickly knocked him on his back again. He struggled to see anything as the blood from the boy's nose fell into Kit's eyes as he leaned over him. Kit tried to kick out but the Shadowhunter was sitting on his chest using the pressure from his knees to push out the air from his lungs.

Anger boiled inside him at the same time his power started building up like a pressure of its own.

This time he didn't so much as gather his power around him but let it explode.

Everything was erased as a bright light shot out like a brick wall thrown from his body and expanded all around him until the world was white nothingness. His eyes flew open as the oxygen returned to his lungs, but something else was in the air now too. A poison that choked him at the same time he involuntarily gulped the air in.

When the white void finally fell back away the reality that was left was different then it was before. When he looked around everyone was gone, thrown into the ash like dominoes at least thirty feet away from him. He heard several other people coughing as they choked in the air, several bright lights of _admas_ blinked out leaving the night much darker than it was before.

It all happened in less than a minute and it was enough to reduce his entire existence into agony.

His skin was burning, every touch of grass or grain of ash was searing him. It was everywhere, almost unbearable as it sizzled underneath his skin, his stomach started to boil until his organs felt like they were melting. The pain forced his mind blank as he writhed on the ground. He didn't know where he was or even his own name when every feeling or sensation was torture. He couldn't tell if he was screaming, he knew his mouth was open but all he could hear was white noise and the screaming in his head begging for this to stop. From somewhere he heard Jace call out to him, slamming another layer of awareness back into his body.

He was Kit Herondale and he was dying.

Panic forced him back on his feet, blind fear dragged his feet through the ashes in hopes that if he just made it Jace he could do something, someone could do something to make this stop. He had felt this sensation only once before, when he first used his powers against the Riders of Manann, but even that felt microscopic to the pain killing him now. His body struggled to stay together as he tried to get back to where Jace and the others were but he was finally at the end of what he could take. His stomach lurched sharply like a cleaver trying to tear him open. Poison forced his breathing shallow, the air brushing his skin felt like acid eating away at him.

 _What was happening to him?_

A violent twist to his gut made him double over, gasping for breath and holding his stomach he looked down at the runes vanishing from his skin.

 _W-was this me?_ His mind struggled to understand while his body burned out. The answer was obvious, but it was hard to accept that he had known all along deep down what would happen if he pushed his powers. But he ignored every voice and instinct in his head.

He used too much and now something he was always afraid of was breaking inside of him.

Jace, Clary, and Simon rushed towards him from the confused masses around them, using the gear of their sleeves to block out the poison, but the next lurch in his stomach tore out a scream from his mouth.

"Get back!" He tried to yell at them. "Don't get any closer!"

A pain so visceral it felt like claws had just ripped open his stomach blinded him and when he looked back down at himself he thought he would pass out.

There _were_ claws and a whole green scaly arm larger than his entire body was pushing its way from his stomach. Strength completely left him.

He fell to his knees, the breath in his lungs was barely coming and his vision wavered unfocused as he looked down at the demonic arm trying to pull itself from his body. There was no blood or ichor anywhere, there was no demon behind him, it was coming from _inside_ him.

 _From the void_.

Every sound was muffled except his erratic heartbeat stuttering and restarting. But a few threats to his life as people called out for his death somehow filtered through his head. The dull sound of battle resumed as weapons met the voices in opposition, but Kit could only feel the pain and horror of his body tearing apart. Every new horrible sensation was fighting to devour him. Kit could feel the intent of the magic and knew he was already dead, but why couldn't come faster?

"Die freak!" A Shadowhunter with cloth wrapped around his face in a makeshift mask bore down on him with his sword raised executioner style. Kit could barely see him through his blurred vision, fighting never even crossed his mind.

Fervently in his head he just begged for him to kill him quickly to put a stop to this agony. He thought he would start begging, the feeling of every atom in his body cracking apart was hell. Death couldn't be worse than this, nothing was worse than this.

But someone, no not someone. Alec Lightwood flung themself at the Shadowhunter, throwing them to the ground with his shortsword. A flash of dismay dimmed the pain for a brief moment as the realization he had been saved.

Kit dug his hands into the dirt underneath the ash, hot tears streamed down his face like fire as he realized this wasn't just the end of him, it was the end of _everything._

"Hold on Kit! Tessa is on the way! Can you speak?"

Kit lifted his head, "Kill me Alec! You have to kill me now if you don't everyone will _die_."

Alec turned the same color as the ash. "Tessa is on the way, she and Magnus can-"

"No!" He begged, "you _have_ to do it now, I'm dying anyway!"

Alec's face was grim but set. "I can't, I made a promise and as Counsel I have to keep my promises."

Another scream was choked off as he thought of the one person that must have made him promise.

 _Ty_ , who would find him if Kit was dead? The tears on his face dried, there was one reason he couldn't die.

He looked back up at Alec who was staring at him so intensely he never noticed the large stinger like that of a scorpion's hovering over him.

"Alec-!"

His warning was too late as the thing jabbed its stinger in the back of Alec's neck. His blue eyes went blank, a small sound escaped his lips before crumpling to the ground. Several Ravener demons were lined up behind him, and standing right in the middle of them was Manuel Villalobos holding the Mortal Cup.

"And after in an entire civil war it turns out it was really that easy to kill Alec Lightwood after all," Kit could hear the smile that was covered under the mask. Manuel threw an order at his demons, "Make sure no one tries to stop us leaving." Stupidly, the Raveners just continued to stand where they were.

"ALEC!" Jace's voice carried over the battlefield, a surge of blue lightning strikes hitting the ground joined in with the scream. It wouldn't be long until Jace, Magnus, and the rest fought their way over here. Kit tried not to look at the body of the fallen Counsel and see his eyes open and seeing nothing. He couldn't think about how it was his fault. So instead Kit refused to look away from Manuel. A desire stronger than pain to make him pay for this twisted his agony into a new shape of pure hatred.

"I'm really impressed, you _actually_ look angry right now," Manuel said through his grated mask. "and here I thought you were in too much pain to do anything but beg for death."

Before Kit could say anything the sudden thrust of the demon pulling its body further out of him sent him reeling gasping for breath. More poison gagged him as he tried to breathe causing him to almost collapse on top of the grasping arm.

Familiar shouts grabbed his attention, followed by several loud screams. Kit struggled to lift his head back to see what was happening. Manuel, seeing what he was doing stepped in to assist him.

He pointed with his short sword of where the commotion was coming from. Jace's head whipped back around at the sound of the screams before he sprinted back into the crowd. Just barely could Kit make out a figure that looked identical to Jace holding onto a woman completely bound by ivy and leaves.

It was Clary, and Janus held her as he extended an arm for a demon circling the skies to swoop in and steal them away.

They were all too far away, they couldn't get to her in time. They had all come running after Kit; they never saw what was happening behind them. Jace and Simon tried to cut their way through the demon that closed in to block their path. But they were already high in the sky slowly becoming a small dot on the horizon only leaving the sound of Clary's screams behind.

"You made for a good distraction, Herondale seeing as how you are a literal ticking time bomb." Manuel continued his self satisfied rant, meanwhile Kit seethed as he watched Clary disappear. The feeling in his hands and legs returned as he focused everything that was left of him on his hate.

They failed because of _him_ , because they had all cared enough to try to protect him.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and even Simon had welcomed him, they tried to make him feel like he could belong if he had wanted to, and this is what they had gotten for it. For a moment isolation shadowed his hate because he knew no one could ever look at him the same again after this. But then he remembered there was no after this anymore.

"Try not to crack it open yet," Manuel started, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. "Apparently Sammael still needs you."

"Yeah, and I'm sure a Greater demon can find a lot of uses for Shadowhunter once he gets what he wants," Kit uttered through gritted teeth.

He turned his focus and all his anger with every last bit of control of his power on the demon crawling out of him. He let out a roar of pain as he tried to expel it completely from his body.

With a sudden thrust it bursted free, and for one long moment Kit couldn't feel his body at all as he collapsed to the ground.

The demon was gigantic, it was like nothing he had ever seen. It was at least sixteen feet tall, a muscular green body with horns and bulging white eyes.

Kit's vision was unfocused as he struggled to breathe, his skin was plastered in a cold sweat. His heart was beating wildly, his anger was pounding in his ears, his breathing was shallow, but worst of all was the gaping black vortex in the center of his abdomen. He grasped wildly at the hole trying to cover it, but touching it was like touching the cold emptiness of death itself. Forcibly closed his eyes, willing himself to steady his breathing.

He could hear the demon yell and take a swing at Manuel. He barely got out of the way but his gear was torn on one side where one of the claws had caught.

There were more screams as more people took note of the giant demon.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Manuel started screaming at the Raveners who had been keeping people at bay instead of defending their masters. At the command they turned and leaped onto the demon, stinging and gnawing on it.

Turning his head he could see Alec's still body lying next to him. His dark hair was fanned over his face and turned away from Kit, his blue eyes were still open and empty. Kit had never really thought of how young the Counsel was until now. Too young to lead an entire race of people, but he had and Kit had seen the Shadowhunter's and ideologies he used to hate change. But now as they laid side by side one another it was all over. Jace had been right, death wouldn't wait for them to grow up.

But he wouldn't lie here and wait to die either.

A twitch ran through his hands and felt his sword return, pressed into his palm.

Manuel held the Cup like a defensive weapon as he tried to stumble his way back into the crowd to disappear away from the demon. What he had forgotten though was Kit.

Kit rose to his feet, by his anger, defying the pain that screamed back at him as he stepped in front of Manuel.

Manuel's eyes darted down to the gaping hole that was still widening, finally understand the danger of what was happening, and what exactly Kit was. Kit watched him sweat, his lip quivered as he realized his mistake. He took satisfaction in the terror in his eyes as he stared at Kit like he was the hulking demon laying his Raveners to waste.

Kit decided that if they were all going to die he would make sure Manuel died first.

"Where are you going Villalobos? I thought you had to bring me back to your new friends?" Every inch the vortex spread was like another crack throughout his whole nervous system, but he didn't care, he wouldn't flinch now even if it killed him faster. Manuel began to open his mouth and Kit had to fight the sudden urge to slit his throat before he could speak another word.

"Let's be reasonable, remember what I told you before? I'm willing to work with your Clave, I'll even give you the Mortal Cup!" He backpedaled.

Kit advanced, raising his sword higher. "You think anyone is going to broker a deal with you when you killed the Counsel?!" He snapped. The pain radiated to his head until he could feel the jarring sparks of electricity numb him.

Manuel paused with his hands in the air to surrender before abandoning that tactic completely to pull out his sword. Kit reacted immediately and sprang forward with surprising speed, slicing the side of his face open.

Manuel reeled back with an angry shriek. Kit didn't just cut him, he took a sizable chunk off his face, leaving his cheek a mess of blood and muscle.

"L-look at yourself! Shouldn't you be more worried that you're going to die right now?"

Kit stared him down, shifting his posture again. "It's too late to complain about the end of the world. At least if I die you die with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't know about that! The Cohort was being used, I'm innocent!" He babbled angrily. "Surely, _you_ of all people can understand-"

"One question then," Kit cut him off. "Were you the one who decided to bury the mundanes in Angel Square?"

What was left of Manuel's color was gone as he realized what Kit had seen. "It's not like I was the only one-"

That was all he needed to hear. Swiftly he knocked Manuel's sword to the side as he plunged Caliburn deep into his sternum. Manuel's body would rot here in his own mass grave, at least Kit could keep that one promise before destroying the world.

Manuel's eyes were unfathomable as he looked at the sword in his chest. His shaking hands touched the blood on the blade. His voice came out as soft as a whisper.

"Y-you killed me?"

All the sudden his anger, his grief, and the pain he fought all fell away, and for a moment he could see with absolute clarity as a man looked at him confused that his life had suddenly been stolen away. Until now Kit had tried to only put everyone out of commission not outright kill them. It might not have worked, hell he was probably deluding himself that he hadn't killed anyone, that was the point of being long gone before you could face what you had done. But Manuel deserved it, and everyone else who would kill them because of their prejudice also deserved it.

But Manuel wasn't fighting him, he was trying to run and Kit had just cut him down because he hated him. Like the Cohort hated them.

He yanked Caliburn free, as this cold realization left him shaking. Mechanically he caught Manuel as he fell. Holding on to his shoulders Kit tried to find something to say, but what could he say to a man he hated so much he murdered him when he couldn't find the right words to say to himself. The blood running down Manuel's front and onto Kit's would be there forever.

As his shock left him the pain he ignored came back like a battering ram bringing him to his knees. He carried Manuel down with him, still clutching his arms as the pain arched his back turning his head up towards the night sky. His throat was a bloody mess as another scream broke free. His vision left leaving him in the dark, the only sense he had left was his own screaming. Bit by bit he could feel his body being devoured by his power. It would finally crumble, and bodies will drop until this place was nothing but a pile of corpses. Kit could almost see it like a premonition

"Kit!" Tessa called for him, and all at once his soul returned to this dying form only to see a circle of Silent Brothers appear around him, Jem standing in the center.

Tessa had wrapped her arms around him as she weaved a spell through his body. His head thought it would split in two from what sounded like a hundred voices chanting in his head. The gravity and weight of the words pressed intrusively into his skull until his consciousness was reeling, lost in his own mind. The voices surrounded him promising him there was no escape from them or from himself even in his head. They probed into his self consciousness, inserting themselves in the deep recess of his being until he forgot who he was.

His mind hinged on two words, refusing to let the two lifelines go. "Tessa, Jem, _please!_ Don't let them do this to me!" Something inside him begged for mercy.

Kit screamed, his voice becoming ineligible for them to leave to stay away, the feeling of the invasion in every part of himself he hid away was more terrifying than the end of the world somehow. He could feel his soul falling apart as they tore at it relentlessly, if they didn't stop soon it wouldn't just be his body that died.

" _This is the child Brother Zacharia sought_?"

" _Indeed, he did well to hide him from our sight."_

" _He must have known this boy had the potential to put our world to an end._ "

" _We have never shared our Brother's sympathy or obsession with this Herondale line. We will not let his poor judgment prevent us from what we must do to the child when now that he is found._ "

" _Regrettably, his existence is intolerable._ "

The voices fell silent as they regarded the mysteries that lied within him, then all at once they addressed him.

" _Christopher Herondale, your sacrifice will be honored forever in the Silent City._ "

 **Sorry this took so long! I don't know why but I ended up hyper focusing on the editing this chapter and ended up rewriting the whole thing sentence by sentence.**


	29. Immortal Hate

Kit stared down unblinking at the chains linked around his wrists. The freezing metal bit into his wrists, almost as cold as the stone floor he sat on. A chill rose up within him leaving him frozen to the spot he hadn't moved from in days. He was sitting in a cell in the Silent City still in the same gear he was in from the battle. His eyes flicked over the blood and ichor he was covered in. It's not like he expected much of the Silent Brother's hospitality, but were clean clothes too much to ask for? Bitterly, he decided he could always ask for that instead of a last meal.

His mind stir restlessly as his eyes bore into the same skull staring back at him. It was too dark, too still, and too damn quiet to keep track of time here. Kit was sure he drifted off several times but was swept up by dreamless sleep that released him just as soon as it took hold of him. Being down here for any amount of time was almost enough to make him welcome an execution just for some excitement. Darkly, he reminded himself that an execution would probably be a mercy for what they planned to do to them. A few of the passing Silent Brother's that would bring him food were thoughtless (or too _thoughtful)_ enough to tell him that what they really hoped to accomplish was to better understand his magic. How they intended to accomplish this was by dissecting his body. The killing part was just a necessary consequence of him being a tool for a Greater Demon to end the world.

And for being an idiot, he reminded himself for the hundredth time. Everytime his fear swelled to a breaking point he forced it down again by reminding himself that this is what he deserved. People died because of him, Clary was gone because of him, everyone, _everyone_ on this entire planet could have died because of him. He swallowed back the panic that came from looking around the bones in the walls, the pillars made of ash and marrow, the reminders that he would die here. Three years ago he found himself in the Silent City after discovering his powers and now he returned just three years later to die because of those same powers.

His eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, imaging the surface miles above them and asked himself if it even mattered at all that he had left? The silence pressed in on him, threatening to crack open his skull and let every terrible feeling and thought pour out from him. Once again he found himself half whispering half singing the lullaby he remembered when he was a child to keep the thoughts at bay.

" _How can there be a story that has no end.."_

He closed his eyes feeling them burn as he thought of Ty alive and with his family like he would have been if they never met again. A soft light emanated from him before fading away against the enchantment on the chains that contained him. A dull ache of despair tugged at him before it faded into the hopelessness that left him even more lethargic than before.

He had begged pathetically for the chains to snap off his wrists, promising the dead that surrounded him and the adamas carvings of the angel that he would only use that freedom to find Ty. After that he was so angry with self loathing he twisted and pulled his hands against the cuffs until his bones broke, leaving the Silent Brother to come and heal him. He lashed out, asking why they even bothered when they were going to kill him anyways. But their chilling response left him winded.

' _Your body is too important of a specimen to be compromised.'_

Any denial he had held onto that the Silent Brothers only meant to hold him, or that the Clave would intervene was stolen from him then. They wanted him dead, all of them. What did he expect after everything that happened? Would anyone believe that he wasn't dangerous, not even he believed that. Even if he reached out for help, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't ask for help from the Blackthorns when he was the reason their brother was missing, all because he came back into their lives. He couldn't face Jace after Alec...

Alec's body lying next to him in the ash was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. No matter what he was looking at, the chains around his wrists, or the stone walls, all he saw was the emptiness in his eyes staring back at him.

When he held anything in his hands he felt Caliburn still plunged in Manuel's chest. His sword rested by his cot. The Silent Brothers had tried to remove it but found it impossibly heavy to lift, so it had stayed by Kit's side, whether he wanted it to or not. He couldn't look at it, he never wanted to hold it again if he had to keep reliving the mistakes that night the sword had helped him carve into reality.

He had accepted everything, and after acceptance came a new stage of grief no one ever talked about, the apathy that rose up to numb all of it.

The click of his cell door alerted Kit to the Silent brother standing in front of him. As always Brother Enoch's approach was as silent as the grave until the sweeping of his parchment colored robes gave him away.

Wearily, Kit lifted his eyes to look at him. Enoch stared down at him with closed eyes, the shadows of his hood made his deep sockets look empty.

Before the Silent Brothers always made him feel unnerved, but now when he had real reason to fear them he felt nothing as Enoch's ancient ruined face looked emotionlessly down at him.

In his hand he carried a potion in tinted green glass and sat it at Kit's feet. Alarms should be going off in his head but It was almost exhausting to care about the bottle at his feet.

"What is this for?" Kit's voice sounded like the dull clunk of something heavy falling against wood.

" _The dissection will begin in a few hours. This potion will put you into a coma where your mind cannot register your pain, once you take it you will not awaken. We suggest taking it soon so it may take effect and spare you of the pain when we return for you."_

"But I will still die anyway," it was a statement not a question, one he couldn't put any feeling into.

" _Yes,"_ Enoch answered without empathy just as any Silent Brother would. " _But it need not be painful. Your powers have deemed you dangerous but not a criminal"_

Kit idly wondered if he thought that would be comforting to him somehow. "But if I chose to live I would be."

Brother Enoch's voice reached into his head once again. With their minds connected Kit was sure the Silent Brother could detect the undercurrent of emotions that still ran somewhere within him, but Kit felt nothing from him. It was impossible to believe Jem had been one of them once.

" _The mandate of Shadowhunters is to protect this world from the creatures of the void, your existence contradicts that. The law is hard but it is the law."_

Kit lost interest in saying anything else, sensing this Brother Enoch left him to make his last decision. Too bad the decision to decide when to take his poison was such a pointless one. He could have just forced Kit to take it, leaving him to do it himself seemed crueler somehow like he was forcing Kit to make the decision to kill himself. But Silent Brothers were sort of like priests, maybe he thought Kit wanted time to himself to pray to the Angel or something, as if he would be in a charitable mood towards Raziel right now.

The numbness in his heart started to crack as he thought about drinking the potion. _Could_ he take it without being forced? Now that the choice was suddenly thrust back into his hands his previous acceptance started to fall apart. The unfairness of everything swelled in his chest as he picked up the shining bottle. The small weight was heavy in his hands. He felt suddenly insulted they were doing this to him, that it was enough to dissect him and kill him but they would make Kit do it himself.

Why should he? He argued, because there wasn't any other choice? Because it would probably be torture if he went through their experiements conscious only to die anyway?

Everything felt startlingly real in a way it hadn't even when he was first brought here. He would really have to die here in this stupid dungeon alone except for the Silent Brothers ripping him apart without a care for who he was. He had thought becoming a Shadowhunter would mean he could have a life that was important, that had some meaning to it unlike how his mother and father died without anyone ever caring or knowing who they really were. At least he thought if he had died it would matter. But being sentenced to death for just existing didn't make him matter. The only things that mattered in the end were the mistakes he made that he would leave behind.

For the first time in a long time he let himself recall his father. He thought of him standing at his stall laid out with fake potions and seeing glasses. Underneath his long coat he always wore, he kept what he was really selling, his list of contacts on his phones and his little black book that held all his secrets he had to sell. In the memory, Kit had eyed the book as his father took it out long enough to check something before hiding it back inside the inner lining of his jacket. He caught Kit staring and gave him a knowing smile that had annoyed Kit at the time.

"What's wrong, kid? Still pouting that I won't let you take a look at the goods?" He asked, faerie lights flashing off his dark shades.

Kit ignored the jab. "You say your 'business' is what protects us, but how am I protected from anything if you don't let me in on anything?" He complained for the hundredth time.

"Because some of these secrets I have promised to keep to myself," he also explained for the hundredth time.

Kit shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "Right, it's not like you lie to people for a living or anything."

Johnny surprised him when he placed a hand on his shoulder. As he spoke he gazed out at the open sky above them. He got the strange suspicion that Johnny only wore his sunglasses so no one would ever know where he was looking. And back then Kit didn't know.

"Not as much as people expect, I have kept you a secret haven't I?"

Kit stared, but Johnny was too busy looking somewhere else to notice.

Someone spoke, ripping him back to the present with the words of a dead man.

"You were the greatest secret I ever vowed I would protect."

Kit looked up dumbfounded until Jem started to take shape as he stepped out from the darkness. He was wearing his old Silent Brother robes, the red runes decorating the sleeves and his drawn hood stood out like bloodied stains. The hope that rocketed in his heart at seeing his face plummeted as soon as he saw the distance in his face. He looked at Kit like a lost cause he had already given up on.

Kit panicked as he remembered the way Johnny had looked at him from his magic circle. Would Jem let them kill him too? He didn't want to believe what he saw in his eyes, Jem wouldn't do this to him. Old insecurities resurfaced as he began to doubt himself, a nasty voice in his head questioned why he believed that Jem couldn't betray him when his own father did.

"Jem!" Kit gasped in a sudden surge of desperation. .

"Put the bottle down," Jem spoke with a cold edge to his voice Kit hadn't heard from him before.

He set it aside, feeling his veins freeze up in sudden fear.

"You understand what you have done, don't you?" The Brotherhood cannot let you live, Sammael's forces will be looking for you here," his dismay sounded deep but the disappointment spoke even louder to Kit.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He choked, but Jem's judgemental gaze just stared down at him.

"There is no need to apologize to me, the consequences solely lay with you now," he shook his head slowly.

Kit felt as though Jem had asked him to set aside the potion just so he could be the one to push it back in his hands. The weight of the contents weighed even heavier on him now then before. He bowed his head away from Jem, this was far worse than never getting the chance to say goodbye.

"I asked you not to act recklessly, yet here we are. "

It was the nail in the coffin he had been waiting to be placed, the last piece of his life to reject him.

Jem sighed, losing the edge to his words. "But I have a feeling you chose this some time ago, and no matter how I wish it wasn't true. Neither me nor Tessa can save you from it," pain radiated from his words, and when Kit finally looked back up at him he saw that Jem's face had completely crumpled.

"Oh, my son. I wish I could take all of this from you, but you must learn to preserve your own life if you ever hope to save others." He grieved.

Kit stared back unbelievingly, a small voice spoke from deep within him. "Are you going to let them kill me?"

Jem looked shocked that he would ask such a thing. "Do you really think I would let them take you from me?"

"I don't know," Kit answered quietly, as he remembered a swarm of mantid demons rising up to kill him while Johnny watched from a distance. "It's happened before."

Sadness washed over Jem's face before it changed to a knowing smile. "And would you let them kill you while Ty is still out there?"

 _Ty._ Kit heard his name ring in his head like the first true sound he had heard since he had been thrown in here. His heart began to dethaw and the love he had tried to repress, his pain, his need, and the fear he felt for Ty ran through him like the spark of life. Jem had known what to say to make his heart come alive again. He dragged himself off the floor, lifting his foot to stomp on the bottle, letting the glass and liquid break apart at his feet.

"No, no, I wouldn't."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on," Christopher urged, leading the way until they came to another thick hedge he needed Ty to cut through.

He stepped forward and hacked away the reaching branches. The Tree of Life was protected by hedges and thick brush that grew in density to push them back as they traversed to the center. The only thing that kept the plants at bay was a weapon of the angels, his seraph blade.

Ratatoskr followed them at a distance, darting through the hedges at a slower pace. Ty wasn't sure if it was because of Christopher he followed from afar or if he sensed Ty's irritation from being kept up the previous night by his insistent assurances he shouldn't trust Christopher.

He glanced up, the sky today was a swirl of dark clouds caught in a boiling red sky. The sounds around them were just as horrific as they had been since Ty had seen past the glamour from drinking water mixed with diluted fruits of knowledge. Looking inside the hedge that tried to repel him, Ty could see that the plant had grown from the remains of the dead, instead of branches made of bark the plants grew from the small bones of creatures that had trespassed before them. Attached to these strange branches were green leaves with blood red veins. At least they had eaten well off the garden's food to keep the oppressing aura at bay but that didn't stop the anxiety building in his chest.

Ty looked Christopher over as he pushed himself further into the bone forest. He noticed that Christopher had spoken very little. He displayed several signs of nervous energy by the way he tapped his foot when they idled anywhere for too long, and the closer they got the snappier he got when he did talk. The only sort of calm he evoked Ty still suspected was a nervous tick was the song he hummed under his breath. Ty took this to mean he was anxious to get this plan over with, Ty also wished they could be back home already, but more than that he wished they had a better plan.

As it was he had no choice but to believe Christopher's assurances that this would work. If there was a better plan Ty liked to think he would have found it by now.

They stopped just a few clusters of trees away from their destination, the Tree of Life towered over them leaving them in it's dark shadow.

Christopher's jaw was set as he stared up at it. Ty came to stand next to him, the way he stared away and refused to speak made him worried that he was experiencing second doubts about this plan after all.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked.

He turned to look at him, the tension in his face smoothed over. He stared at him for a long time before finally answering. "Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

He took a step away before suddenly spinning himself back around. His eyes were wide as they raked over Ty in a way that unsettled him. Even more surprising was Christopher seizing his hand in his, holding it close to his chest as stepped back in closer. His skin turned to pins and needles, his first reaction was to pull himself out of his grasp but when he moved Christopher's grip only tightened.

"Ty, trust me please, like I've trusted you," he said.

All Ty could think to do was nod his head, the smile Christopher gave him afterwards was heartbreaking in a way that Ty couldn't place. Perhaps it was the guilt he felt at the relief that spilled over when he let him go.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Ty tried to smile back, wishing he could shake away the uneasiness he felt at Christopher's stare. But the fact that he wanted him to trust him, that Christopher said he trusted him was a good thing, and chose to take heart in that. He felt his smile turn a little more genuine.

"Let's go."

8888888888888888888888

They stared up at the base of the tree. It was towering, pulsating veins of glowing red wrapped around the bark of the tree. Branches shot out only at the top of the tree, red fruit glowed like pieces of the fiery sky had fallen amidst the leaves.

"I don't see anything you can use as a foothold, we might have to-" Christopher started saying before Ty leaped forward, placing knife after knife to propel himself up and use as footholds as he made his way swiftly to the top. In less than a minute he found himself swinging onto a branch.

"Show off!" Christopher called from below.

Ty smiled down at him. "And you're not?"

He shook his head, shaking his blonde curls away from his face, the blue of his eyes shinings startlingly clear. It left a heavy ache in Ty's heart.

"But I'm not nearly as successful at it as you are and I resent that," Christopher called back.

Ty almost laughed but his attention was quickly stolen by the vibrant fruit in arms length from him. It looked like a beating heart, at the center of the fruit was the core that faded and surged like a living pulse. It looked eerily familiar, promisingly familiar. An incorruptible energy source, more powerful than any that could be found in a Shadow Market.

Whatever secrets this fruit possessed it was at the tip of Ty's finger tips. The curiosity he felt was almost overwhelming. What chance would there ever be again for someone to unlock one of the greatest mysteries of all time? His mind raced with the possibilities the fruit might possess to advance humankind, all he had to do was reach out and take it, what consequence was greater than knowledge? Without hesitation he reached out and plucked it, pulling away the steam from the tree that nourished it. The weight and texture didn't feel like any fruit Ty had held before. It felt almost malleable, the skin felt more like a soft outer layer meant to plunge your finger through.

Ty started, feeling a small pulse in the fruit quicken and realign itself with the beating of his own heart. His mouth dried as he imagined the sensation of the fruit's juices on his tongue, temptation stole his breath away. His heart called out to him a single truth he had always believed about himself that not only could he do it, but it was his responsibility, the single most driving passion that moved him. There was no need to suffer if he was intelligent enough there was no path he couldn't take. He certainly didn't have to be bound by whatever curse might be brought on him. Just like his pursuit for the Black Volume could undo his curse between himself and Kit…

Memories of smoke and ash, people in white clothing, and at the center of it all was only himself and the locket around his neck. Livvy and Kit dancing out of the corner of his visions, ghosts lost to him forever. The thought jerked him back awake and he could see himself more clearly then he ever did. He had blamed his stubbornness for not listening to Kit about the dangers of necromancy but never properly saw it as a flaw either, now he could see that in reality it wasn't stubbornness that damned them, it was arrogance.

Arrogance turned into incompetence, which turned to failure and the outcome was loss far more than he had the imagination to predict.

He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes towards the sky instead, ignoring the power calling to him. He had believed he knew the difference between right and wrong, but that had been a deception, the only person he had ever managed to deceive was himself. The hardest thing he ever did was admit that he was wrong, but Kit had been right, he knew that now. Justification did not equate to being right.

He mulled this over, losing himself in his thoughts as he fought to not lose himself to the temptation in his hands when a star bursted in the sky. The light grew brighter looming closer in the horizon, there was no doubt in his mind that the first phase of their plan had worked.

"It's coming- close your eyes!" Ty warned as he shielded himself with his hands.

Light poured through his fingertips as the angel descended upon them but he refused to take his hand away until it was absolutely necessary, he just hoped Christopher had heeded his warning.

A deep voice spoke out, "you have transgressed the laws of Heaven, kin of angels. You stand in the foot falls of your ancestors' past and have taken the fruit of life."

Ty swallowed trying to make his voice clear as he spoke out. "But I have not eaten the fruit, and I don't intend to or even to steal it."

"Intention is not absolution from sin, half breed," the angel decreed, sending Ty's heart pounding in his chest.

"We didn't mean to come here, we were forced here, all we want is to leave!" Ty rushed.

"Open your eyes when you speak so that you may see the judgment in mine," he demanded.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and took in the bright figure flying in front of him. He was magnificent, transcendently glowing, runes slithered across his skin, his two pairs of wings moved faster than his eyes could comprehend. But when they slowed he could see an eye at the corner of each white wing staring down at him. He had more than one face as well, two smaller faces grew on either side of his head, each one depicted more animalistic characteristics. The middle face however looked human, but all three pairs of eyes were trained on him.

Ty took a risk and glanced down at Christopher who was now opening his eyes to look up at the angel before them, his face growing pale in the light shining down on him.

It hovered silently above them, his pupil-less gold eyes filled it's sight with him. "I will admit your kind is foreign to me, but your human blood forbids you from this place all the same." Lightning crackled in the sky as his form turned darker. "For a mandate of Heaven prioritizes over all else."

The wind swirled around Ty, the leaves of the trees shook violently as thunder cracked in the sky. Christopher stood white faced, his hand reaching into his jacket, Ty knew he had to say something fast.

"Nephilim have been charged with a mandate of our own! To protect this world from demons, and if we don't return home we can't defend this world from the Prince of Hell Sammael!" Ty yelled back over the roaring wind hoping his voice was heard.

Ty had hoped invoking the name of the demon who had wronged them would make him more sympathetic, but started to think it was the wrong thing to say when the wind turned to ice, the angel's eyes flashed darkly at the sound of the Greater Demons name. It's chest swelled, the runes on his skin turned to an inky black. The other two faces twisted to look like a horrifying mask.

"The Great Posioner has returned to finish his taint," the angel whispered, but his voice crackled with a power that Ty could not describe, only feel.

Then he remembered a black blade with an inscription in ancient Hebrew, ' _The Poison of God'_.

"Did Sammael wield a blade by the name of Caliburn?" Ty asked suddenly.

The angel tilted it's head at the question. "You speak of the blade of the former Archangel of Death, Sammel. Yes, he once wielded said blade till his battle with his brother Micheal in which both his sword and his city fell into the sea."

Ty's mind was racing, perhaps if he could convince this angel that his return was essential to the world's survival then he might still help them. "It's been found. One of my kind, a Nephilim wields it now."

The angel's lip curled into a frown. "Then he must be of the demon's own blood. Caliburn would not choose to be wielded unless akin to an angel of death."

Ty was shocked speechless. Kit had demon blood? More importantly he was descended somehow from the Sammael like the people of Lyonesse? Was that part of the requirement to create a vessel for the Wicked Powers? His mind raced through a dozen of the first theories that jumped into his head. Tessa was part of those early experiments but proved useless to Sammael, Ty had supposed it was because she or her line lacked blood from the First Heir but then remembered Ash. He also possessed some of the same powers as Kit and he too had demon blood. The blood of Lilith the demon who helped Sammael in the Incursion ritual.

Ty got the sense that Kit's birth very well may have been just as manufactured as Tessa's after all by the workings of Pandemonium.

The angel spoke again relieving Ty from the trouble of finding words past his shock.

"But if this wielder is a warrior of Heaven then perhaps all is not lost after all. Caliburn is an Archangel's sword that possesses a unique form of Heavenly fire, known as Cold Fire, that can only be forged in the Land of the Dead. Heavenly fire is the passion of righteousness that no evil can withstand, but Cold Fire burns without impunity, sparing neither evil nor good as a sword of death should."

"I've never seen Caliburn show powers like that," Ty said.

"It's powers may lie dormant, if so tempering it with _admas_ cooled by death may reawaken it to its full potential once again and regain powers over life and death."

"Then you have to help us!" Ty urged," iIf not then your mandate will mean nothing if Sammael turns this world into another plane of Hell!"

The angel's eyes flashed again, his voice turned into a low grumble. "Very well, I shall return you home and charge you with a new quest of Heaven's. Kill Sammael, youngest of the Princes of Hell, for good."

Electricity sparked in the air, the hair on his arms stood up straight and the smell of lightning just before a storm was strong in the air. A mission from an angel was as sacred as their original pact with Raziel, failure would incur the wrath of Heaven itself, so he had been told.

He shivered in the wind, the small weight of the wreath hidden in his gear reminded him he had no time to bargain, he must be decisive.

The wind roared harder as the angel grew impatient, thunder cracked above their heads, somewhere behind him he heard an avalanche of fallen stone as lightning hit the wall surrounding the garden.

"I accept!" Ty yelled over the groan of craning trees and the slow rumble of thunder.

The other two faces began to smile, the wind slowed, and the clouds began to break as the angel raised his hand as Warlock might cast a spell.

Ty began to relax. With a smile reaching his lips, he started to look down to share his relief with Christopher when another loud crack rangout over the silence the stillness of the wind had brought. Just below Ty a gunshot went off. He watched in a moment frozen horror as a bullet buried itself in the angel's forehead. White fire poured from the hole and ran like tears down it's eyes. The world was plunged into sudden darkness, slowly the angel's faces contorted in unmistakable fury.

"POSIONERS!" He bellowed. "A NEST OF SNAKES COME TO DEFILE US! SHAME! THEY SHAME US BROTHERS!"

The holy light it emanated finally drew dark, the angelic runes turned harsh and spiker. The Heavenly fire dripped to the ground below, catching fire to the bone trees that surrounded them until the tears turned into black ichor.

Ty fled in panic, skidding down the tree until he landed beside Christopher still holding the gun in his hand.

Ty stared in anger and disbelief. Christopher didn't even notice at first that Ty had come down, just stared transfixed at the angel above. All at once Christopher shook himself from his trance and grabbed at Ty's hand before Ty could think of words to say, and yanked him hard into the bone forest that had yet to catch flames.

They ran under cover of the thick canopy as the angel roared above them, demanding for them to show themselves.

"SHOW YOURSELVES LITTLE SNAKES! THROW YOURSELVES AT OUR FEET AND WE SHALL SHOW YOU THE MERCY OF ANGELS!"

It wouldn't be long, Ty knew with a lurch, before the other angels swarmed as well.

Christopher pulled at him harder, charging wildly into the thicket until Ty refused to go any further with him.

He ripped himself from Christopher's grasp. "Why would you do that? He was going to send us home! He wasn't going to hurt us!" Ty demanded.

He tried to pull Ty's arm again but this time he wouldn't budge for him. "We're not _going_ back, you're staying here with me!"

" _What?_ "

Christopher gave a loud sigh. "At least not yet. You'll see, you won't need _him_ , give it a week here and a century there and you'll see, you won't care," he rushed, still trying to grab his hands to him again.

Ty could only stare, completely incredulous. "Kit needs me, my family needs me-"

He whirled on him. "You have _me_! I don't need anyone but you, can't you just let me be enough for you!" He was either angry or pleading now, and that fact that Ty couldn't tell which only unnerved him more.

"I'm not staying with you," he tried to force his voice to sound calm, but the cracks still appeared as he already knew with a growing fear that he wasn't listening.

But the brutality meant to hurt him from what he said next still left him cold.

"You say that like he's ever going to find you," a slow smile spread across his face, as if saying that to him was amusing somehow. In that moment he looked just as he had when they had first come here bent on murdering him.

All of his illusions shattered as a simple truth revealed itself. Christopher didn't _want_ to change, he didn't care about Ty, he only cared about what he wanted. That was the difference between him and Kit that alone. It was enough to divide them into irrevocably completely separate people. A sickening shadow ran through him, he had been manipulated, once again Ty failed to see the obvious pattern. Christopher used to insist he hated him because he didn't want to become the possession he believed Kit had become. Shame crushed him that he had let Christopher attempt to reverse those roles, and control Ty so he would never be the one controlled.

Ty ripped his hand out of his grasp. "I'm not yours to claim, and I never will be." His voice ran as cold as his anger for Christopher's attempts to strand him here against his will from the ones he loved.

Ty took a breath to steady himself. "I'm not very good with people all the time. And sometimes I have a hard time understanding what it is they're feeling. But just because you don't understand me doesn't mean you can dictate how I feel."

Christopher's face fell blank at first but then it changed to the hatred Ty remembered. Even now it still hurt to see it on Kit' face. Christopher had sown a new insecurity inside himself of ever seeing that look on the person he loved.

He raised his gun and pointed it at Ty's chest. "I don't want to hurt you, Ty, but I will. Think very carefully about what you decide to do next."

A chorus of angry cries rang out as the cherbriums banded together above them. A golden light poured out from the sky until it was eclipsed by an unnatural darkness.

"SHAME! SHAME! HE HAS SHAMED US!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jem opened his arms as Kit walked out of his cell, but Kit couldn't face his kindness. He thought he would have been relieved to be rescued, Jem must have thought so, but it was more than he could take to see the concern in his eyes. Jem let his arms fall back to his side as he studied him, but didn't press, then suddenly he jerked his head towards the ceiling.

"They know you've escaped."

"How do you know?" Kit asked in alarm.

"Come on," Jem waved him down a hallway Kit hadn't seen before hidden in one of the many dark corners. "My bond with the Brotherhood is broken, but my mind _remembers_ the feeling of their presence. I can sense a familiar frustration like an instinct that I might as easily ignore as a strange urge to avoid a knife I have no way of telling was there," he explained, rushing them through a small opening through an adjacent wall, pulling one of the standing candelabras out of the way so they could pass and down a twisting labyrinth under the ground. "There are many entrances into the City of Bones all over the world, I know every one of them."

"Really? Every one of them? I figured one of the spells they put on Silent Brothers was to make them capable of holding so much knowledge about stuff," Kit questioned.

Jem smiled. "They do. But I still remember at least one of them."

Kit couldn't help but look disconcertedly towards the dark hall and its separating paths and how pitch black it was. The only light was the _adamas_ scorns that lit up as they passed, but there was nothing to show them where they were heading.

"Kit," Jem said softly, as he led them quickly down another path, only the back of his head was visible to Kit. "I think it's time you tell me what happened in Faerie."

He stumbled across the uneven stone floor. He knew he would have to tell him and Tessa this eventually, still it shocked him when Jem out right called him on keeping a secret. It shouldn't be surprising, they were used to him always keeping something from them. No matter how much he loved them he just couldn't stand the idea of letting someone know everything there was about him.

But like always they found out anyway.

He sighed, "You know I almost thought I got out of it. But I guess that would be too easy, huh?" He expected Jem to agree but he just stared straight ahead waiting for him to finish. A long stretch of silence ensued until Kit finally answered him.

"We found Kieran and the Unseelie Court. They believe that the only one who can unite Faerie and defeat Ash is the First Heir." He swallowed, the next part was hard to say. "And I agreed to accept the crown."

Still Jem didn't say anything, and Kit bursted under the pressure of the narrowed corridor.

"I didn't want to! But it didn't feel like I had a choice with the Cohort and a Greater Demon on Ash's side, he even had Dru as a hostage. I had to do it, and now I'm not sure if it wasn't all pointless, but I have to go back."

"You don't have to go back." Jem said so quietly Kit wasn't sure he didn't just imagine it.

His head whipped back in surprise. "What? I have to, Kieran will be stuck as the Unseelie King if I don't come back. Besides, we still don't know what Ash's plan is for sure yet."

Again Jem spoke in a hushed whisper. "That was a responsibility Kieran accepted. He has spent his life in the Unseelie Court, you have not, if there is no reason for you to take up that responsibility then maybe you shouldn't."

Hope soared in Kit's chest, he had said the same exact things to himself over and over again. He would make a terrible king anyway, and what reason did they need him now if Ash turns his back on Sammael like Dru believes he will? If he thought about it long enough he could come up with more reasons, like that Ash may not give up trying to conquer the Unseelie and lack of allies could make their chances difficult, but if Jem wouldn't blame him why should he throw his life away and his chance to be with Ty? Was it really so bad to just want to be happy?

Then he remembered his conversation with Kieran on the balcony outside the walls of the City of Dannan.

He had wondered out loud if Kieran really only wanted to be with his lovers. " _You know, even if that was your reason, I couldn't really blame you. I would probably do the same_." He had said back then.

But Kieran hadn't believed him.

Kit let out a groan and glared angrily into the darkness. "I can't, and I hate that I can't do it. I have to see this through to the end," he looked back at Jem hoping that he wasn't hurt by doing the exact thing Jem and Tessa had never wanted for him, but was surprised to find him smiling at him.

" I couldn't be prouder of the man you have become. I just need you to know nothing can change that."

Kit had to turn away, it was painful to see him smiling at him and to hear him say things like he was proud of him.

Kit's stomach hit the floor. "But, Alec..." He tried to force himself to say but his throat closed up refusing to let him say anymore.

They stopped just in front of a small set of stairs. Jem grabbed a hold of his shoulders, but still Kit refused to look him in the eye, afraid to see the cold anger from before returning.

"Alec is in critical condition, both Magnus and Catarina are working around the clock to pull him through it. Even Jace is doing all he can as Alec's parabatai to try and strengthen their spells."

Kit's head snapped up, his eyes searching Jem for a lie. "He's… he's not dead, because of me?"

Jem shook his head. "With luck he may still live, but that doesn't mean there won't be consequences for temporarily removing the Counsel from office, someone else will have to take the role."

Kit opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. Just the thought of asking about Manuel sent a wave of bile up his throat. He shook himself away from Jem, he couldn't do it. If he knew the answer he would carry it with him forever.

There was a question in Jem's eyes but he took pity on him and let him go. They walked up the stone steps, letting the _adamas_ light up a strange metal door. If Kit didn't know better he would say it almost looked like a doorway to a freezer, and when Jem pulled it open and a rush of freezing vapor poured out, he thought he was right.

Jem didn't so much as blink as he walked in with Kit at his heels. Expecting to find crates of soda, six packs of beer or even meat on hooks, instead he found cabinets lining the walls when it hit him where he was.

"Of course we're in a morgue. I don't know why I expected anywhere else," Kit shook his head.

"It's not uncommon that a Shadowhunter's body will be found by mundanes and brought here. Hospitals with Downworld employees have agreed to notify Silent Brothers in these cases and the hospitals that have these entrances make the recovery much faster," Jem offered an answer that Kit felt he would have been better off not knowing that the Silent Brothers have local morgues on speed dial like a pizza delivery.

"Not to insult how you spent like seventy years of your life, but you have got to have some kind of death fetish to become a Silent Brother, right? Tell me Brother Enoch _doesn't_ have a thing for dead bodies," Kit said.

Jem looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I can assure you that Brother Enoch does not have a _thing_ for anything, he is surprisingly boring."

"Probably because you didn't follow him during his late night morgue visits," Kit speculated under his breath.

They paused, standing around in the middle of the freezing room, for a horrible moment Kit was afraid Jem was waiting on him to use his powers to get them out of here. He thought he could feel something moving inside of him waiting for a chance to escape just out of the thought of using his powers. A cold sweat broke out against his skin when a swirling green portal sparked into existence in front of them.

Kit had never felt relieved in his life to use a portal, but right now it was like he was looking at a godsend.

"Ready Kit?" Jem asked, whether it was about his usual uneasiness about portal travel or he had seen the panic in his face, Kit didn't know.

Kit just nodded and took a step into the green light, more than ready to leave the Silent City behind him.

888888888888888888888

When he stepped out of the portal he found himself in an unexpectedly painfully familiar living room. Tessa's portal didn't take them back to Cirenworth but to Magnus and Alec's apartment. He looked around at the once brightly colored curtains and noticed that they had changed to more subdued colors. The sofa was no longer a bright yellow but instead brown with beige cushions. Kit could feel the mood shift just by the darker colors reminding him that everyone here was waiting in suspense for good or bad.

He stopped short as he realized where he was and almost tried to walk back in the portal but Jem had appeared behind him as the portal disappeared. Stiffly, he followed Jem in the room where he found Tessa waiting for them. She had been in a discussion with Lily Cheng who finally returned to babysit, and Raphael. He looked older than last Kit had seen him, but Raphael had a serious demeanor that made him look older than what he was.

Tessa left the chair she was sitting in and took Kit in a sweeping hug before he could refuse.

"Tessa! I'm fine really!" He tried to pull himself away.

She got the hint and pulled away, her eyes shining as she said, "You are for now, but you understand you can no longer be a part of the Clave, don't you? If they discover you again they will make sure there will be no intervention."

Kit held his breath, not wanting to tell her that it really wasn't as much of a problem as she thought it was when Jem decided to take that bullet for him.

"It would appear that particular problem has been taken care of sometime ago."

Tessa's eyes met his, her gray eyes were piercing. It was times like this when he really felt like it was Ty himself staring at him, Kit couldn't even imagine she didn't see right through him.

Before either of them could say anything more he was thrown ruthlessly from one nightmare into another as Tavvy, who he didn't even notice huddled in the corner comforting Max, stood up to confront him.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Tavvy asked in outrage. "Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?"

Tavvy was a little kid more interested in reading nursery rhymes than he was about Shadowhunter conflict, at least that's the only memory Kit really had of him. It didn't surprise him that he had finally grown up, what was surprising was that he was being called out by someone he really didn't have any connection to. Dru must have told him he was with Ty to give Tavvy some explanation as to why Ty wouldn't be there to defend their home. What was worse was that what she told him should have been the truth.

"You're right," he said when he finally found his voice. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do." That's what he said, but the best he could do was look to Jem and Tessa for answers.

"I think it may be time to begin your search in Faerie," Tessa started to say when a bright light bursted before their eyes out of nowhere.

Jem tried to put himself in front of Kit and Tessa, but Tessa had placed a shield in front of them from the light, but it turned out to not be necessary as a projection came to life in front of them.

He was surprised to see his face at first. Christopher was holding a pendant from the chain necklace around his neck. It looked like an unconscious action to Kit, he doubted he even realized he was doing it. All the sudden he was forced to the ground to avoid an explosion of light from the sky.

"It's the necklace I gave Rosemary," Jem's eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of them. "He must have found it somehow with the enchantment still intact."

"The necklace you gave her to use if she was in trouble?" Kit tried to keep up but his eyes were glued to the projection looking desperately for any sign of Ty as something rained from the sky.

Above them figures with black wings flew above, black lines ran down their faces staining their skin and turning it black. Evil looking runes slithered angrily across their skin, with faces as hard and malformed as gargoyles attached on either side of their heads.

Tessa's hand flew to her mouth as she whispered. "They're falling..."

White light softly emanated from the necklace until it encapsulated him and a portion of his surroundings, shocking Christopher at first until he saw a person with dark hair in clothes riddled to rags take off without him into the surrounding darkness of the forest.

Kit's heart jumped as he recognized Ty. The blood rushed through his veins singing, _he's alive, he's alive!_

" _Ty! Damn you, where do you think you're going? There's nowhere to run to!"_ Christopher spat in outrage.

"Kit! Don't get distracted, pay attention to their surroundings!" Jem reminded him.

Reluctantly, Kit tore his eyes away from Ty as he darted out of sight.

"What are you waiting for!" Tavvy cried, his eyes transfixed into the dark where his brother disappeared.

"I've got it," said Kit, gulping down air in his hurry to calm himself instead of taking deep breaths. There was no other choice he knew, if he didn't use his powers to go to Ty now no one ever would. "Take my hand."

Surprisingly, nobody doubted him as Tessa and Jem took his hands. For a moment nothing happened as fear rose up almost paralyzing him to the spot. Phantom pains from what happened at the Institute teased him as he remembered noxious fumes choking him, and the feeling of something crawling out from inside him.

"Everythings going to be fine, we're right here with you," Tessa squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back, and with a deep breath he reached for the light and pulled it out. Just as everything went white something collided with his back, breaking his concentration on the dark forest. Images scattered in his mind, of a giant pulsing tree, white bone trees, and avenging angels when he felt the hands he held ripped from his grasp.

He crashed into the trees, sticks and branches snagged his skin as he fell into the dirt, something heavy collapsing on top of him.

Kit slung his arm out to push whatever had fallen on him only for his arm to be caught by two small hands. He jerked his head around to see Tavvy hanging onto his arm, his beanie askew on his head, his eyes wide and anxious as he looked around.

" _Tavvy?"_ He gasped. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Tavvy's attention snapped back to him with an angry glare. "Apparently Dru was wrong about you so someone has to make sure Ty comes back home!"

Kit stared in bewilderment at how much this kid hated him. "What is your problem with me?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Tavvy inhaled a deep breath getting ready to yell at him when a thick blanket of smoke crept up on them.

Kit covered his mouth and looked behind him to finally notice half the forest was on fire. It devoured the plant life easily, making an impenetrable wall that was heading straight for them. Kit sprung to his feet, grabbing ahold of Tavvy's hand and plunged forward into the thicket away from the fire.

"Damn it! I don't even know if Tessa and Jem came with us or not!" Kit tried very hard not to blame the very angry ten year old who was doing his best to convey how much he hated Kit with his eyes.

"It's not my fault! You were supposed to be with Ty to begin with!" Tavvy argued anyway.

"No, your right, I should have really practiced teleporting while small children tackled me. Who would have thought it would be so _crucial_?" He seethed through his teeth.

Tavvy's cheeks burned red as he ripped his hand away from Kit. " _Maybe_ you should have learned not to _leave_ people!"

" _What?_ "

Tavvy's voice trembled as he answered. "You left him _again._ He locked himself away when you left and when you came back he went missing all because of _you_ and no one else seems to care!"

That shocked Kit into silence. Here was the condemnation he had been waiting for all this time, ironically it came from the one person he didn't expect.

He waited for it to destroy him, to summon back all of his old fears, but that didn't happen. Instead it was almost relieving to finally face what he had been dreading for so long.

"Trust me I care," he told him calmly. "Leaving Ty like that will always be the greatest mistake I ever made."

"You don't sound like you regret anything," Tavvy accused.

His heart sifted through all the things he could say to find the right words. All of the pain he had held onto for so long was still there, but underneath all of that was a tarot card Julian had painted with his likeness. "That's because I have decided that if Ty can forgive me then it doesn't help anyone if I just keep making the same mistake. It's the biggest mistake I have ever made but it doesn't have to be the one that ruins my life."

Tavvy still looked angry, Kit was surprised himself that he could finally feel this way. He didn't expect Tavvy to accept what he said, he may never completely forgive himself either, Kit could only learn to accept the way it was.

The sound of someone crashing behind them startled them both. Kit took one look at the surrounding trees before deciding that there was no way these fragile bone-like branches could hold them, and instead motioned for Tavvy to follow him behind a thicket of bushes.

Moment's after they were haphazardly hiding, Christopher fought his way through the trees, heaving from the pace he must have been rushing through the forest. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around desperately, Kit assumed looking for Ty. He was grasping the sharp corners of the pendent so hard blood trickled from his hands. He muttered a stream of swears about Ty before completely losing it, wrenching his hand back, breaking the pendant from it's chain before slamming his fist into a tree several times until it was clear his knuckles had shattered between the tree and the metal he held.

"Damn him, damn him!" He hunched over his hand before finally taking off again in another direction shouting for Ty.

The two of them remained staring indentations on the tree in stunned silence. Tavvy had turned milk white.

"I promise _I_ don't have anger issues," Kit felt compelled to tell him.

Tavvy just raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Nevermind," Kit muttered. "Come on, we have to get to Ty before he does." He turned to see if Tavvy was following him and was reminded again at how young he was. He looked older than a ten year old, as if his body and mind grew tired being stuck in an arrested state of development at the exact same time . But still, he had no marks or weapons on him.

"Do you know how to use a seraph blade?" Kit asked him.

Youth flooded back into his face as he eagerly looked back up. "I mean I _could_ if I had one, probably… How hard can it be?" He said, failing spectacularly at being convincing.

It was Kit's turn to give him an unimpressed look which Tavvy returned by side eyeing him. Rolling his eyes, he detached a seraph blade from his weapons belt anyway and handed it over to him.

"It's a lot like using a witchlight. Imagine it responding to you as you call out an angel's name to power it," Kit explained.

Tavvy looked down at the hilt in his hand with amazemenment and maybe even a little apprehension. "I've never _actually_ used one…"

A smile crept across Kit's face as he said, "I've heard you have to start somewhere."

Tavvy examined it before holding it out, taking a deep breath and calling, " _Razi-_ "

Kit threw his hands up to stop him "No, not Raziel!".

Tavvy's eyes slid up to meet his mischievously grinning up at him.

"I knew you would fall for that." He laughed and then called, _Raphael!_ " The blade flared to life in his hands, Tavvy jerked his head back and exclaimed, "Awesome!"

But the moment was over as something sounded off in the sky, turning their heads to see what looked like a dud firework skyrocketing, but when it exploded a thin forcefield spread out around the area.

A smile broke across Kit's face in relief, "They made it!" But the smile faded as soon as it came.

A large mass of golden liquid fell to the ground nearby, combusting into a tidal wave of fire as it touched down.

"Should we go back to them?" The orange light of the flames lit up his face as Tavvy shouted over the rolling heat.

"Not until we find Ty!" Kit decided. Tavvy didn't argue but nodded gravely.

88888888

They broke free of the forest, a plume of smoke following closely behind them. Kit couldn't help glancing back around at the trees engulfed in flames, hoping they didn't leave Ty behind somehow. Now that they had a chance to breathe Kit felt uneasiness about this place sweep through him. There was something _wrong_ here and the more he felt about it the more bleakness he felt, staining his outlook into a dull grey.

It was Tavvy that broke his hesitation, waving his hand in front of his face then gesturing to a much larger jungle made up of luscious garden greens, fruit trees and even magnificent flowers in front of them. At least that was what he thought, but as he looked closer...

"So, where would he go?" Tavvy asked. He bent low, scrutinizing the ground. "I don't know why, but I thought maybe he would leave behind a trail like in all those cool detective novels or at least footprints to follow."

Kit was about to point out that this isn't Hansel and Gretal, but when he noticed the river running next to them he paused. Because Ty wouldn't just run in any direction at random, he had to be going somewhere.

"Running water..." He mumbled under his breath. "He must have had a shelter somewhere, Ty wouldn't go far from a water source!"

They exchanged a glance and took down the river looking for any signs of a shelter, man made or otherwise. They hacked through the shrubbery bearing luscious fruit, roots that tried to circle around their ankles and a plant that blossomed wide releasing a horde of probably venomous bugs. Eventually they came across a small campsite hidden among vines and a thick patch of surrounding trees. A smothered campfire rested in the middle of a cleared out dirt floor, a hammock hung between two trees. Kit's eyes swept back and forth across the site hoping to find something of Ty's. His obvious absence grew a wall of intangibility that threatened to dishearten him. Again that bleakness pressed down on him until he felt flat.

He didn't even notice Tavvy disappearing until he jogged back into view.

"I think there's another campsite just past these trees! There's an overhang that someone could hide in!" He ran over, almost grabbing Kit's sleeve in excitement before presumably remembering it was Kit and letting go immediately.

He pushed away his thoughts, it didn't matter if it felt hopeless, that didn't change anything, he reminded himself.

"Alright," Kit said, pulling Caliburn from it's sheath. The sword felt unfriendly in his hand. He thought it must be his own unwillingness to draw it, but as he caught his reflection, a dark silhouette against the black metal, he thought he could feel resentment.

"Let's move in quietly, we don't know if Ty is there or Christopher." Kit murmured, ignoring the uncomfortable way the grip felt in his hand.

Tavvy gave him a condescending smirk. "So, does every version of you have an obsession with my brother or is it just the weird ones?"

Kit glanced at him in annoyance. Wasn't it only three years ago Julian was still reading him bedtime stories?

He took a deep breath to steady his irritation. "What can I say? I have a very specific type." He brought his sword up to point at him, ignoring the bile that threatened to choke him as he did. "Quick tip, it's never a good idea to call the guy that happens to have a really cool magic sword 'weird'."

"It doesn't look _that_ cool," he lied, unable to help himself from shooting appreciative glances at the black blade.

"Yeah? And you're a _great_ liar," he said sarcastically back. They gave each other glaring looks before returning their focus back to their mission. Every step made Kit's heart beat faster with the anticipation of seeing Ty again, but if Christopher had gotten there first… He pushed it aside. He didn't want to think of what Christopher could have done to him in their time here together, but the memory of Ty hobbling on one leg, his neck all but slashed and the brutal cuts across his face taunted him anyway. Rage pulsed through him as he remembered the reverence Christopher had at the thought of killing Ty before. Immediately he swore if Christopher had touched him again Kit would kill him, but another memory thrusted itself on to him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Suddenly all he could see was the blood from Manuel's wound seeping onto the hilt of Caliburn sinking underneath his own hands.

"Kit, what are you waiting for?" Tavvy irritably called for him.

Once the memory disappeared he found himself bent over, his hands shaking so hard Caliburn rattled in his grasp. He wanted to just let go of the blade, put it somewhere he didn't have to look at it, but he couldn't. Not now.

"I'm coming," his breath was harder to catch than he expected. He gripped his sword tighter forcing them to cooperate with each other, he had to keep it together, he had to forget about what happened. He put away all of it, single mindedly focusing only that should matter right now, finding Ty.

They broke through the trees together, and for a moment he really did succeed in forgetting about everything else when he saw him. Only his back was facing them but Kit knew his frame anywhere. The hollowness that shadowed him since coming here evaporated as he found the one thing he had ever needed.

Tavvy's composure completely broke once he saw his brother, "Ty!" He yelled, taking off in a run from Kit's side.

An instinct went off alerting him that something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew it. Maybe it was Tavvy's sudden exclamation that made him question if things could be that easy, or maybe he just knew Ty well enough to know he wouldn't come back to a place Christopher could find him without preparing first. The small detail of the way the branches parted to let them through jumped out at him as unnatural.

"Tavvy, don't!" Kit yelled, but Tavvy wasn't paying attention as his foot caught something hidden in the thick brush lying across the forest floor. Something snapped, Kit lurched forward, throwing himself over Tavvy as a myriad of branches flew out at them. He was thrown off his feet as huge branches smashed into him. Several sticks breaking into his flesh and snagging under his skin. His face was raked over as a one branch smashed into his head, snapping his neck back. Together they fell to the ground, Caliburn flying loose from his hand. Kit barely managed to keep himself from falling on top of Tavvy and crushing him.

White spots popped his vision, and his spine cracked uncomfortably as he tried to lift his head. He reached up to touch the open cuts that ran along his face and forehead, he was lucky his eyes hadn't been poked out.

" _Kit_? Tavvy?" Ty's voice broke through the disorienting buzz in his ears. He tried to turn his head to finally see him, only for his neck to threaten to break under the strain.

"Ty..." But the person that came to his side and pulled out a stele from Kit's waistband wasn't Ty.

"Hold on," Tavvy's voice shook like his hands as he pulled down the collar to Kit's gear. A soothing cold flooded up his neck before turning warm. He looked over at Tavvy as the pain subsided to find him, staring at him in disbelief. But his attention was focused just over his shoulder where he could finally see Ty.

He looked stunned, his mouth agape, and eyes wide and searching like he could not believe what he was seeing.

He almost called to him when another, squeakier voice yelled out. "Kill the betrayer, quickly! Quickly!"

He snapped his newly healed neck around to see an army of strange patterned squirrels with small antlers emerge from their hiding place atop the alcove. Kit could only blink in confusion until it clicked as they poured over the cliff that they really meant to kill him.

He scrambled to his feet, and to his surprise Tavvy's seraph blade blazed to life again in his defense.

"Stop!" Ty yelled, darting in front of him. Remarkably, yet almost completely expectedly, the army of animals halted, looking up to Ty as if waiting for his demands. "This isn't Christopher! This is my brother… and… and..." Ty struggled at how to claim him, but the leader of the jackalope squirrels turned his unsettling beady gaze on him.

"Hmmm, so this is the one you have been wanting," the squirrels clarified for him.

Ty flushed a deep red but answered. "Yes, he's from my world."

Ty's eyes fell back to Kit, for a moment he could almost feel the breath they both held in their chest. But any reunion would have to wait. His little brother's presence had completely unnerved him.

"You shouldn't be here, Tavvy. It's dangerous." Ty's voice tensed from concern.

Tavvy brushed him off. "That's _why_ I'm here. Somebody had to find you," Tavvy glared over his shoulder at Kit. "I guess it was just too much responsibility for Kit to do it."

Kit threw his hands up from the sudden antagonism thrown his way. Tavvy and the squirrel who had spoken wore identical glares.

"You shouldn't be mean to Kit either," Ty scolded. Tavvy soured over that which would have hurt more but Ty had turned back to look at him sending Kit's head spinning.

In an instant he was in front of him, desperately wanting to take him in his arms. He half reached for him before remembering how Ty avoided him after he met Christopher in the Shattered Forest. It seemed like years ago, but the image of Ty on his knees and broken was still very vivid. He let his hands fall to hold himself back. It wasn't easy when he was finally right in front of him after living through a nightmare without him, but after everything that might have happened to him here, Kit refused to hurt him too.

Instead he asked, "Are you alright?" Internally he winced at how stupid and insufficent that sounded.

Ty watched him pull himself back, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His own hand found its way to a familiar locket around his neck. His eyes grew distant, and his smile faded as he focused on something inwards. "You came for me," he finally said. "I was starting to think that maybe.."

Kit couldn't help it, he knew how much Ty hated being interrupted but to listen to the end of that sentence would hurt him more than the pain of the seal breaking within himself.

"No, no, don't say that. How could you think I wouldn't look for you, Ty, I love you. Nothing could ever change that, remember?" He hoped he understood what he was trying to say, that he was an idiot before, that he never meant what he said. It felt like he was always trying to walk back something he never meant to say.

Ty's eyes wavered, Kit thought he would look away, but instead he stepped in close until his forehead rested against his. Kit's heart stopped, he had forgotten how it felt to be this close to him, but the knowledge that they could be even closer could be felt all over his body. Kit leaned in, just stopping short of his lips. He hoped Ty might lightly press against him but he knew better than to expect anything right now when he surprised Kit by kissing him hungirly, his arms wrapping around him with so much intensity Kit was left breathless.

Tavvy snorted, breaking them apart but just barely. They were still locked around one another, their heads bent close together when they stopped to look over at him. Tavvy's eyes went round, glancing between them then changed to mock disgust. "Really? Seriously? Am I the only one who wants to get out of here?"

"I agree, hmmmm." The squirrel's tail twitched in aggravation. "Is it so necessary for this display now?" Dark smoke swirled in his eyes as he watched Kit. He was beginning to think he had it out for him. And Kit was starting to feel he was starting to use up all his cool points for being a talking animal.

Something suddenly pierced deep into the back of his shoulder, forcing a gasp from his lips, falling into Ty's arms.

He clutched at the wound, gritted his teeth and pulled out a bloody knife.

"Kit!" Ty grabbed his shoulders to support him, but Kit kept his eyes on the likeness of himself entering the campsite, letting the knife in his hands fall to the ground.

Christopher watched as Ty clung to him, the fire raging on behind him was a fitting backdrop for the look of burning jealousy on his face. Uncontained anger flew across his face as if he had been slapped with the sight in front of him, his eyes flitting over to Kit.

Ty saw this too, and made a futile attempt to push his brother behind him, but Tavvy only pushed his arm away, giving Christopher a look of pure disgust.

"You don't have to do this Christopher. We can all still go back together," Ty tried, but it was the wrong thing to say.

Christopher exploded. His head whipped back around to look at him, taking a few menacing steps towards him. " _Christopher?_ Oh, I'm Christopher again now that _he's_ back?"

Kit moved in front of Ty, remembering he had forgotten to pick up Caliburn when he fell. He tried to call it back to his hand, he couldn't believe he almost forgot about it, and for a terrible minute he thought it might not come to him. A begrudging feeling passed between them as it returned to his hand.

Christopher's eyes widened as Kit pointed the black blade directly at him.

"Kit, sheath the sword!"Said Ty feverently. "It's not safe to have it out here!" Kit tried to look over at Ty but the click of a revolver fastened his attention back on Christopher.

The gun was pointed straight at him, Christopher's eyes leered on the sword. "So _this_ is Sammael's blade."

"What are you talking about?" Kit asked incredulously, a flicker of defense for the sword he used to feel a connection with.

His eyes lit with inspiration, and grinned mockingly at Kit. "I can't believe you're supposed to be me, you're so _stupid._ " His eyes drifted over to Ty. "And pathetic. What do you think Ty? I'm pretty sure even if I kill him you'll still settle for me anyway," his eyes flashed with anger.

The color of Ty's face turned to ash. "I don't understand, why are you doing this?" his voice sounded more hurt then Kit would have imagined possible for someone like Christopher.

A flicker of doubt gave Kit pause, _did they-?_

Christopher looked stricken, but the sudden silence didn't last as he answered, "Because I need you more than he ever will! After everything that's happened! After everything I've lost... You don't get to walk away from me too!" He clenched the gun in his hand, his body shook with the violence of his promise.

A knife whizzed past his face, the edge slicing across his face.

"You call him _pathetic?_ " Everyone looked over to see Tavvy, breathing hard, his seraph blade in his left hand now. Ty looked down at his weapons belt looking for the knife Tavvy must have stolen. "You're not his twin, you're not even his friend, and you're definitely no Blackthorn! You're just a desperate stalker!" Anger and grief hardened his face, and fueled the seraph blade that grew brighter with it.

Anger flashed in Christopher's eyes, but his hand was completely steady as he moved his gun until Tavvy was the one staring down the barrel. That mocking grin was back as he addressed Kit. "Drop the sword, unless you think your teleportation is faster than a speeding bullet."

"I think you have greatly underestimated how outnumbered you are human, hmmmm."

Christopher stepped to the side to get a clear view of the squirrel who had spoken before and his small army surrounding him. His dark eyes swirled with anger, Kit would have thought it impossible that an animal like a squirrel could emote so much emotion, but he would have been wrong.

"It is time you see the mistake of your ill treatment of myself and my kin. Even if we have to pull it from your dying screams." The bloodlust was obvious, the pattern on their fur changed, their fur bristled and vibrated, turning the squirrels into dark creatures of the faey.

Christopher wasn't daunted. "I'm so glad you're here, Rat! I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to finally show you what I can do."

They swayed into each other, blurring them into angry mass. Then ,all at once, they launched themself at Christopher.

But Christopher's grin never slid from his face. He thrusted his hand out at the incoming attack. "All of you will obey my commands now!" He shouted.

Kit could feel the release of power around them carried with the scent of something sweet burning. All of the creatures halted in their tracks, their eyes fell blank as their heads slowly lifted to look at him.

"Ratatoskr!" Ty cried, almost forgetting himself as he took a step to run to him. Ratatoskr sat docily, ignoring everyone else as he started awaiting his new masters commands.

Kit hadn't expected that. Controlling Tessa and Jem was one thing, but an entire small army? Worst of all Kit had no idea how to counter that.

His attention snapped back to Kit, the gun never wavering away from Tavvy. "Now back to where we were: drop the sword."

He knew he couldn't get to Tavvy in time and if he had that would leave someone else open as a target instead. Next to him Ty's hand hovered over his weapons belt, but refused to reach for a weapon in fear of setting off the gun in Christopher's hand. Kit thought back to the time Ty had struggled to bring Caliburn to him, he could barely lift it at all nevertheless hold it. The Morrigan had practically said that Caliburn could only be wielded by one who has mastery over death. He tried to place his faith back in his sword, willing himself to believe in it to save his life as he once had. Slowly, he placed the sword at his feet. Once Christopher realized he was unable to wield it Kit would summon it back into his hand.

Christopher's eyes studied the blade, then without moving he closed his eyes and opened his hand as if to take the weapon, not a second later did the sword fly from Kit's feet and into Christopher's waiting hand.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Kit blurted out in shock. "Why the hell would Caliburn respond to you?"

He balanced the sword in his hand, swinging it a few times, aggravating Kit how badly he handled Caliburn.

"Because _I_ understand it better than you. What, did you think Caliburn was just a sword you found washed up on a beach somewhere? A lucky find in a cave?"

Kit's face burned as he watched how carelessly he threw the sword around. Done showing off, Christopher put the gun back in his jacket. A weight the size of a rock hit his stomach as he realized why.

"You don't have any bullets left do you," Kit whispered.

Christopher gave him an appraising look, "Too bad you didn't reach that conclusion earlier. Looks like dear old dad didn't teach you much."

Kit scowled, "Looks like dad's old tricks aren't going to help if you can't even swing a sword."

Christopher's expression turned black. "Ratatoskr, take your army and keep them away," he jerked his head towards Ty and Tavvy.

Kit tried to jump into action, his hand reaching for his weapons belt only for his fingers to close around thin air. He froze, he never replenished his weapons after the battle. The squirrels bounded forward, moving faster than Kit could imagine. Ty didn't waste any time grabbing Tavvy and taking him as far to the edge of the campsite as they could go before they caught up with them.

"Don't kill them!" Christopher commanded, halting the ambush just as Ty had thrown himself in front of his little brother. His eyes moved swiftly back to Kit, his face darkening as he took in the sight of him. He held Kit's sword out, stalking closer with a purpose, Kit knew, to kill him.

Kit moved his focus to Caliburn, Christopher's grip was loose, and the way swung the sword made his swings clumsy and ineffective. He glanced back to Ty. He was watching them over his shoulder. Tavvy had pulled himself away from Ty, his grip still firmly on the seraph blade Kit had given him. If only he knew he would actually need that weapon later.

Christopher swung out towards Kit's neck, he dodged effortlessly out of the way. If he kept this up long enough and waited for the right moment he could take Caliburn back by force, he thought, glaring at the sword.

He side stepped as Christopher came back with another swing, angrily he tried to pivot back around, leaving his arm extended.

Kit kicked out at his elbow, but instead of letting go of the sword, Christopher stumbled back with it. He lunged forward prepared to wrestle it from him when something caught his eye, a glint of silver in the lining of Christopher's jacket.

He changed his course, dancing around him as Christopher struggled to right himself. Christopher spun around to see him jumping back several paces.

Kit couldn't help but smile as he raised his hand up to let Christopher see what he had just taken. His mother's pendent-or Christopher's mother's pendant, was smashed up and bent. The likeness of a bird distorted in a clump of silver.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think you're the disappointment in the family. I mean, can you really call yourself a con artist if _you're_ the one being pick pocketed?" Kit mocked him.

His mouth twisted, baring teeth, he looked completely unhinged. Suddenly, they looked nothing alike to Kit who silently hoped he had never looked that deranged.

Kit took his silence as an answer, and closed his fist around the pendent. "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

Christopher let out a yell in rage and charged. His grip tightened on the locket, feeling the heat from it burn his skin as a faded glow started to burn to life. "Tessa, Jem," he whispered. "I need you here."

88888888888888888

Ty watched in dismay as Ratatskor and the other's from the Unnisean Clan surrounded them, unable to fight for the last of their autonomy. Dru had never mentioned Ash having the capability of commanding a large force at once, but supposably Kit was different. It was futile to try and sway his friend, so he tried to focus on an escape plan. Only if he wasn't paying attention to the siege he and Tavvy were under then he was apprehensively watching Kit try to fight off Christopher weaponless. Anxiety gnawed at him as he was forced to watch them, Kit evading mortal blows while Christopher raged on with Caliburn in hand. His body tightened as fear trapped him inside himself. He had almost believed the small kindness that Christopher had shown him, he clung to the good he saw there but it was a lie. The reality was more deprived than what he knew how to process. He had messed with his mind, asserting Ty was lost forever, attempting to dismantle the distinctions between him and Kit, until he believed Ty would belong to him against every adamant refusal Ty had given him. He didn't know if there was good in Christopher at all, but the thought that he could succeed in trapping him here with him frightened Ty.

"Ty? You're shaking." Tavvy pointed out.

He glanced down at his little brother, his green eyes were wide, his hand clenched so tightly around his seraph blade his knuckles were almost the same blazing white as the _adamas._

Then Ty looked down at his hands flexing and moving of their own accord. He pulled out a knife to feel the grooves of the hilt of the blade to give them something else to do. "I'll be fine."Was all he knew to say.

Tavvy nodded. " We need to find a way to help Kit."

He was a little perplexed by Tavvy's dislike of Kit but was grateful it wasn't coming up now, and nodded in agreement. He scanned the area looking for anything that could help them. There was no possibility of just slipping past the squirrels that surrounded them, and Ty didn't want to underestimate their ability to harm them either, if he did he might be forced into killing them. Finally, his eyes landed on the tree beside them in the little circle the squirrels had created.

There was an amalgamation growing above their heads attached to the tree. The paper like material could easily be mistaken for as an unusual growth, but it wasn't, it was a wasps nest.

"How well can you climb?" Ty asked, watching the nest out of the corner of his eye.

Tavvy, following his gaze answered, "Better than _you_ can," he smiled before quickly amending. "I'm kidding, I can do it, promise."

Ty looked quizzically down at his brother, unless he had a professional rock climber as a teacher he highly doubted that. Whispering, he told him, "Just make sure you get high enough up the tree." He passed him a knife. "Don't move once it's done, I'll get you down afterwards."

Tavvy nodded, taking the knife, he slipped behind Ty.

Taking a deep breath, Ty bent low in front of Ratatoskr. His dark swirling eyes were fixated on him, but he said nothing. Even though he knew it was pointless he couldn't help but try to warn him. "You won't get hurt if you run, protect yourselves first, then capture me."

Ratatoskr's eyes narrowed, but before he could look around for signs of sabotage Ty brandished a seraph blade, the bright light temporarily stunned them and succeeded in attracting their attention. For extra effect he swung the blade around, creating trails of bright light erasing their sight as they stared at his movement, waiting for a moment to attack.

Until Tavvy shouted out a warning from above, "run!"

8888888888888

Christopher was solely focused on him, Ty was left completely forgotten behind them, something Kit was grateful for. At least he had accomplished that much. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught Ty and Tavvy doing something, but he didn't dare glance their way and remind Christopher that they were there. It was only hate that kept Christopher coming at him now, but the look in his eyes told him that this was personal, he _needed_ Kit to die.

Kit was forced to look at himself when Christopher's eyes met his and to see that same desperation he had held within himself. He didn't want to see it because when he did he saw those early training sessions and how he threw himself against every dummy and every obstacle as if on the other side he would find the peace he craved. Every destructive tendency, every thought he wielded against himself like a sword was mirrored on his face.

His hits were hitting harder, Caliburn landing a few unpercise blows. Every hit made him flinch. Somewhere during the fight Christopher had become a manifestation of his own self hatred.

Against his will he was forced to sympathise with him. "You don't have to do this!" Kit jerked his head out of the way as Christopher tried to thrust Caliburn into his skull. "It's not too late for us all to get out of this place!"

No one else would have seen the look of dashed hopes that crossed his face, but Kit did, he knew it was there. He was answered by a flash of black as his sword lashed out in front of his head. He ducked low but Caliburn came close this time.

"Who are you to tell me what's too late?" He demanded. "You got everything so _easily_ , what did you do? Play the part of a sad orphan until they took you in? " He stopped swinging, breathing hard, but it didn't stop the words boiling over. "I bet you said whatever you had to get him in your bed, and you want to act like I'm the evil twin. But we are… exactly… the same."

Kit threw himself at him, landing a solid punch to his jaw. But he didn't stop, everything in his head turned to white noise, all there was left was blinding anger and the need to make him _pay_ for what he just said _._ He forgot all about Caliburn and punched him again, and if he could get in closer he would do more than just that.

"What the hell are you trying to say!" Kit snarled, shaking him violently as he grabbed a hold of the collar of his jacket. If he said anything else about Ty he really might just lose his mind.

Christopher reeled his head back, blood smeared against his mouth. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"It's about the only thing you _can_ hit," Kit grinded his teeth as he spoke and this time took a swing at his gut.

Christopher doubled over, blood spurted from his mouth. But even breathless he still refused to shut up. "People don't love you, they _pity_ you!"

Kit pulled his fist back to look at him, blood stained Christopher's teeth as grinned up at him. Hatred was etched on every inch of his face, but not just for Kit. He could see the cracks he tried to hide and knew himself well enough to know they were there. He was suddenly unsure who he was looking at.

Christopher's face fell, "But not me," he said darkly.

Caliburn came as a terrible reminder of what he had forgotten as the black blade kissed his neck. The betrayal of the blade felt freezing cold, and as Christopher pressed it harder against his skin that coldness spread to the rest of his body.

88888888888

Ty moved instantly on queue, grabbing up Ratatskor as he tried to jump past the other squirrels. Their chase ended shortly as pieces from the large hive rained down over their heads, forcing them to scatter. Ty wasn't as fast as the squirrels, breaking apart and scattering as soon as they saw the incoming hive. He caught a glimpse of the wasps. They were bigger than ordinary wasps with a dozen small legs, they didn't buzz so much as hissed and rasped as they emerged angrily from their broken hive.

Ty expected the wasps to be attracted to the moving targets but now doubted his assumptions.

He was stricken by a sudden fear, he couldn't expect these insects to behave like normal wasps he knew now. He couldn't help looking over his shoulder at the tree, hoping to see Tavvy unharmed.

He couldn't see him in the commotion, but he had lingered too long trying. A group of wasps darted for him, but instead of attacking with their stingers they pulled up, lifting their bodies to expose several long jagged stingers and sprayed.

Ty yelled out in surprise, the venom hit his exposed shoulder and part of his neck. It broke into angry red welts that stung with the venom. Ratatoskr still squirmed in his hands, managing to break his head free and bit into the space between Ty's index finger and thumb. He almost dropped him from the spasm that followed in his hands, but forced himself to run as fast as he could from the insects. Thinking quickly, he tore off his half ripped sleeve to wrap up Ratatoskr's body and legs to prevent him from struggling.

The wasps had thinned out, but a dangerous amount of them still hovered below the tree Tavvy was still in. Ty ran around Kit and Christopher, trying his best to stay out of sight until he found the vine he had used for his trap earlier. He cut it free from the branches, pulled out a knife and secured it to the vine. Next he threw the knife full force into a nearby tree, then took the other end and sprinted back to Tavvy.

His little brother looked down at him, hugging himself to the tree, not daring to move a muscle.

He tied another knife to the end he was holding and threw it into the bark beside Tavvy.

"Pull it out and swing down!" He instructed him.

Tavvy stared at the knife, his eyes following the vine back to the other tree, but he didn't hesitate for long before pulling out the knife. Ty was touched and proud that he trusted him so much. He watched, determined not to let him down as Tavvy retracted the knife staring down at the obstacles that prevented him from his brother.

With one deep breath Tavvy pushed himself off the branch, swinging above the frenzied wasps trying too late to spray their venom in his wake. He didn't get far before the vine snapped under the weight, leaving him toppling to the ground.

Ty ran underneath him, catching him in one arm, the other still holding Ratatoskr.

He expected his little brother to leap down from his arms, but Tavvy didn't let go, his arms fastened around Ty's neck.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.." In a shaking voice Tavvy said.

The tension he held Tavvy with relaxed. He had never held his little brother like this before. It had always been Julian's job to carry him around when he was younger, Ty had never really considered that he would want to. But feeling his little brother reach for him for comfort was strangely gratifying.

"No, but you did well, Tavvy," he hoped it sounded heartfelt.

"Ty, look behind you.." Tavvy's voice quivered.

He turned around, his breath catching at the sight of a sword held against Kit's throat, but that wasn't what Tavvy was trying to draw his attention to. Above them there was an angel, a black aura radiating from it's luminous body, tears of ichor streaming from it's many eyes as it looked down at them all. Everyone froze, forgetting what they were doing to watch it as it drifted towards the sun, eclipsing them and casting them into it's dark shadow.

A small voice squeaked in his hands. Ratatoskr looked to the sky, his eyes getting clearer as the angel's aura fell over them, the whiskers on his nose twitching as static filled the air around them.

"Hm, it is time to run."

88888888888888888888

The black aura grew thick, coagulating with the angel's heavenly power. It morphed together like oil, the heavenly fire slipped from the cloud and poured to the ground. Light blasted right in front of Kit and Christopher, the ground swelled up as it broke through, upheaving the ground they stood on. The light was so bright Kit couldn't tell if Christopher had fallen into the forming crater or not. The last thing he saw was Caliburn's black blade and then more light as he tumbled off the rising earth.

He was thrown to the side, rock and dirt falling on top of him in the wake of the explosion. All that was left of where they were standing was a crater of fire, through it he could see Christopher scrambling to his feet, his face turned to the sky looking for the avenging angel.

Behind his head Kit saw something shoot into the air dissolving into a forcefield, other angels remained trapped or disoriented as they flew around the barrier.

Kit's heart soared, _Tessa_. She had set up another rendezvous spot closer to them, and that meant that Jem was also nearby. He casted a wild glance behind him before finally seeing Ty, straining his eyes to look into the fire for him, his face was torn, split between shock and anguish. Ratatoskr pulled himself free from the straight jacket Ty had wrapped him in and hopped on top of his shoulder, pointing Kit out to a surprised Ty.

"Get to Tessa!" He bellowed when he saw him.

Fire rained from above, blasting the tops of the trees forcing Ty and Tavvy to hit the ground.

Kit's head spun back around to see an angel's hand groping for them himself and Christopher. Kit took off towards Ty. He spared a glance behind him at Christopher sprawled back on the ground. He glared up at him, his hands digging into the dirt, but as Kit prepared to take off something happened. A glow of white light stuttered and faltered, slowly surrounding Christopher. His features bleached and his glare turned white hot in the light.

Kit watched in disbelief and then right before his eyes he disappeared.

He jerked back around but it was too late, Christopher had appeared behind him, thrusting Caliburn forward, just missing his neck, cutting deep into his shoulder.

He gritted his teeth, rolling on away on the balls of his feet. Christopher panted, Caliburn falling heavily to his side. He watched the blood seep through Kit's gear with a deep satisfaction.

The corner's of his mouth twitched. "That wasn't that hard after all was it? Guess I just _really_ had to want it."

Kit braced himself, disbelief waging against patience when he saw Ty coming up behind them. His eyes left Christopher's for just a moment but that was all it took for him to start charging again with Caliburn, turning his body around to block Kit from Ty.

Kit let the sword fly past him and attempted to catch his arm, but as unskilled as he was with a blade Christopher was still fast, slipping out of his grasp. This was getting exhausting. He couldn't win if all he could do was just doge, several times he almost reached for his powers to help him move out of the way but stopped himself. An insurmountable force rose up ready to burst from him at his beck and call, threatening to overwhelm him but he pushed it back, restraining himself from reaching for it.

He spun around him, jumping out of the way of his own sword, catching Ty in his peripheral. Finally, he got a break when instead of pulling back Christopher swung a punch with his left hand. Kit let it fly past his shoulder, grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back. As he was lifted over his shoulder Kit saw Ty standing just behind him only a few feet away. With perfect timing he threw a knife his way at that first opportunity. Kit swiftly caught it before Christopher's body even hit the ground. It was just a knife, it wasn't the same as a dagger, the weapon he had trained with until he got Caliburn, but it was a weapon and that was all he needed. He started towards Ty, if he could reach him and Tavvy he could teleport them all to Tessa. He couldn't let his fear keep them trapped here as the earth exploded around them. But he only made it a step before a hand grabbed his ankle, dragging him back to the ground.

Ty made a beeline for them as a rock bashed against Kit's head as he came crashing back to the ground.

"Forget about me!" He ignored the ringing in his ears, fighting against the sudden feeling of sinking as he raised his head to yell again. "Get to Tessa!" He kicked out behind him as Christopher tried to pull him closer, using Caliburn as a crutch to stand himself back up.

Ty didn't waver, his eyes only seeing the struggle in front of him until a tree ripped from the ground came hurtling towards them. It hit the ground with such force it bounced, gaining air before crashing down and rolling just in front of Tavvy who had been running ahead.

"GO!" Kit bellowed, this time Ty had no choice but to divert his course, grabbing a hold of Tavvy just in time to swing them up atop the incoming tree and roll off the other side, disappearing from view.

Suddenly, the hand around his ankle was gone, Kit threw himself on his back just in time as Christopher stood over him, swinging Caliburn down in an arch, but this time Kit parried it with his knife. For a moment they glared at each other, Christopher staring down at him and Kit definitely holding the sword at bay. Flinging the sword to the side he sprung back to his feet, punching him in the gut. Christopher lurched forward, knocking the air out of him, his grip loosening on Caliburn just a fraction. He tried to make a move to take the blade, but before he could Christopher grabbed a fist full of his gear and slammed his head against his.

White lights popped in front of his eyes, a searing pain cut through his skull disorienting him. The sound of an angel roaring above them sent him into a blind panic, fire could engulf him at any moment, Caliburn could pierce his heart as he groped in the bright light. All other choices were gone. Desperately, he reached out for that power that waited within him. It reached back and took a hold of him.

The last thing he remembered seeing flooded through him as he felt his body become indistinct. There was a pounding in his head from his injury, everything slowed down as he felt his body fade away, fear rose in his throat but he forced himself to concentrate and ignore the sensation. Instead of his body materializing somewhere else on command like it always had, this time Kit felt himself float up in a place that felt crushed in between two worlds. He drifted there, unconscious he didn't know how many hours when he felt someone else beside him. He struggled to open his eyes, to identify the new presence, but just soon as his consciousness became aware of this new reality he was slammed back into his body, crashing down on top of a fallen tree. He was flung atop a branch, hitting his back hard, tumbling to the ground. His legs were thrown over his body caught in tangle of branches when another flash of light joined him spiraling through the tree branches. The light faded revealing Christopher in an angry heap. Face first in the dirt, his eyes looked up and found Kit not far from where he was thrown. Spitting out the dirt he relied on Caliburn to support him as he dragged himself up. Kit struggled with the branches, finally kicking away the last tangled wood in time to see Christopher looming over him. Instinctively he tried to lift himself up, raise his knife, but his spine protested sending a wave of shock as he tried to move.

Once again he watched as his own. The sword was raised high to take his life when a sudden cry erupted from behind them, a seraph blade swiped out at Christopher's shoulder. Bright _adamas_ blurred through Christopher's torso, for a wild moment Kit thought he had been cut in half. But no, Christopher had moved out of the way just barely, throwing himself off kilter. Tavvy stood in a fighting stance, his seraph blade still in his hand, his eyes locked on Kit's and he knew what he was waiting for him to do.

"Don't just lie there idiot!"

His legs shot out, kicking underneath Christopher's and locking them, with a swift pull he stumbled backwards in a mass of thick branches.

Tavvy rushed to his side to pull him up. "Come _on_ , let's go!" He yelled over the cries of angels above them, pulling him to his feet.

Kit hesitated to follow, despite the insistent tugs Tavvy was giving him. He looked down at Caliburn, still grasped Christopher's hands as he struggled in the branches. He had relied on that sword, trusted it even, and now he knew what it was like for his own sword to be turned on him. The answer he wanted to know was whether or not Caliburn really preferred Christopher, and did Kit prefer leaving it behind after all.

"Kit!" Ty was running back towards him, wielding his staff not unlike what a wizard would do instead of a warrior's weapon. The glass orb entrapped by the carving of wood swirled with a bright red cloud. He forgot the sword, taking Tavvy by surprise as he suddenly took up the lead running back towards Ty. Tessa wasn't that far away now if he could just get to Ty-

Something collided with his back, tearing Tavvy from his grasp as he was thrown into the air, hands grasping at his neck, something sharp pressed between his shoulder blades. Fight or flight kicked into gear, and as they skimmed through the air, his eyes looked past the point they would impact, but not much further, his panicked brain already reaching for flight. Light took them both and instead of skipping across the ground they teleported together only to hit the ground a few feet further away. They collided in a spray of dirt as they impacted, their bodies rolling over one another, fighting for an advantage before they finally stopped, Kit grabbing a fist full of Christopher's jacket and slinging him off him.

In an instant they were back up exchanging blows, but this time Christopher didn't have the advantage. Kit knew just how to block a sword with a shorter range weapon like a knife and cut through to his defenses. He took a few glancing shots, but mostly kept his distance, he could end it quickly, but Kit knew better than anyone to trust him to play fair. He blocked, forced himself through, slashed and retreated, all the while cautiously observing him. But Christopher struggled to keep up, barely defending himself, his fury growing with every wound inflicted on him. A thundering noise rumbled behind them as the ground shook, earth moved and sifted as an avalanche was upheaved behind them, pitching them forward from the force of the quake. Kit pushed harder, his attacks becoming quicker, his eyes now trained on Caliburn.

He saw Christopher's free hand pull something from his pocket through the corner of his eyes as he closed in again, remembering too late the knife Kit pulled out of his shoulder and discarded on the ground, the next thing he knew was the piercing pain in his side. Christopher withdrew his knife from earlier while Kit's blood sprayed in the wind from the blade as a gust of wind blew from the wreckage behind them. He could hear it spatter the ground as it poured from the wound, blood already rose up to coat his mouth. Christopher looked gleefully down at him as Kit struggled to move out of the way, his free hand clutching at his side.

Christopher took a step forward before something collided wrapping around his torso and arms.

"Kit!"

Christopher fell on his side, a bolas trapping his arms tightly to his sides.

Jem sprinted towards him like a miracle, a miracle that ended far too soon. Before Jem could close the distance, before Kit thought to further restrain him, Christopher disappeared again.

"Damn it!" He yelled, feeling the warm blood fall from his mouth. He gripped his knife harder, bringing it up to his chest, ready to defend himself again, and looked back over to Jem. He looked fierce as he barreled towards him, if he didn't know him, if he wasn't coming to save him, Kit would be terrified of him. His dark eyes flashed with murderous intent as he kept aware of his surroundings, a look that almost begged Christopher to show himself again.

The taste of iron flooded down his throat as he swallowed. "Jem! Get them out of here!"

Jem's eyes widened, he faltered in his steps, glancing back around to find Ty stood with both hands on the staff he had shoved into the ground in front of him, Tavvy standing by his side.

"Quickly before-!" And then it happened.

Another blast came from the sky, but instead of the golden light of divinity that burned everything in its wake it was a black fire, a fuming aura that sparked black flames in the sky, plummeting down next to where Ty and Tavvy were standing. Everything went black as the world fell silent. Even as the ground was torn apart from the blast, a black shockwave rocketed from the site. Kit felt the wave hit him, posion ripped through his atoms as it passed through him, the wind funneled around them in a mad storm, he struggled to keep himself upright as the riptide barraged him, all in a minute of complete silence. A crack of light cut through the sky tearing away the darkness and ended the violence as abruptly as it started.

His entire body was shaking, he could barely lift his head, his rattling neck too weak to support it. Death had flown through his body and he _survived_. Up in the sky the angel's black runes had grown thick wrapping around their bodies, ichor dropped like feathers from the darkened wings, their many faces spun, turning their heads into a horrifying blur. The appendages liquified, elongated forming dark clouds that dropped from the sky devastating the land. They didn't even look _humanoid_ anymore as they grew in size in fluctuating shapes.

Jem had crouched low, one hand on the ground to steady himself. Tessa had been thrown to her knees, her head bowed low and brown hair cascading down her face in the effort to keep the barrier up.

Shakily, he moved his head slowly to look at the site of the explosion, the place Ty and Tavvy had just been standing. Finally he spotted their bodies, half of Ty's body laid on top of Tavvy's. Ty's ragged shirt had finally been torn off him, but somehow he still held firmly to the staff still implanted in the ground. Very slightly Kit could see him struggling to stand.

The relief almost knocked him back on his knees one last time.

With one last worried glance at Kit, Jem rushed to Ty and Tavvy's aid and, he knew, to Tessa's as well. It was all up to Kit now to get himself there.

"Kit!" Ty yelled, propped up on an elbow pointing the staff just above Kit's head. The staff's orb was just emanating red now, the entire glass was burning with it. "Above you!"

He jerked his head up just in time to see Christopher, free from the bolas, appear in the tree above his head. He apparently did not have as much luck avoiding the blast as they did. Half his face was covered up by a mask of blood with bruises coloring the rest of his face and neck. Strange black stains circled around his left ear and down his jaw.

Ty must have been setting up a spell using the staff to find out where Christopher would teleport next, he realized. He stared up at Christopher, bloodied and bruised, breathing unevenly but still had the advantage from the oblivious shaking mess he himself had been two seconds ago. Ty had probably just saved his life.

He braced himself, heavily favoring the side his open wound wasn't on.

Christopher breathed heavily, staring down at him the blood on his face streamed down his neck and shirt. "I didn't expect it to turn out like this," he said, looking around at the black crater behind them, the fire that spread through the forest, and the deformed being crying out for their blood above them.

It wasn't what Kit expected him to say. "You don't exactly sound like you regret it." He commented on the almost peaceful expression he wore.

A sardonic smile curved his lips. "Afraid what will happen to your world? I'm not. Not really. It can't be any worse then where I came from. And you know, the more I think about it, the more the whole thing seems inevitable. How many other worlds have turned out just like the one I came from? All of this has only proved no one deserves anything," he motioned around them. The strange matter was still exploding around them, wind tearing at their skin as he stood above it all. It felt like they were standing at the very edge of the end.

He glowered down at Kit "Not me, and not you."

"Then why bother to keep fighting me?" Kit asked. Out of all the motivations he could understand, even the ones he wished he couldn't, this just seemed insane.

His whole body swelled, summoning all the hate he could muster. "Because I spent every last day of my life fighting just to survive, I didn't get to have an identity, or hope, I didn't _have_ anyone. I had no idea why I even strived so hard to live when everything that was supposed to be _me_ died anyway. You don't deserve this place, you don't deserve him, not that way that I do. You were given everything, but when I tried to take something to make that struggle mean something I was told I wasn't good couldn't possibly know how that feels, I know you don't just by looking at you. If this world gets destroyed too, why should I care? It didn't want me either while _you_ still exist." He shuddered, catching his breath he added, "Whatever happens next I'm taking something for myself. Even if it's just settling for your life."

Kit fought a shiver that had nothing to do with the wind chill. His words were cutting, forcing him to _really_ look at him, not just the worst parts of himself, but the person sitting in front of him. For the first time he finally saw him not as an evil twin, or a delusional psycho. But a real person separate from him who just needed to have this one thing go right before it was all over.

"Besides," Christopher continued, composure momentarily returning to him. "I've never looked down on myself like this before, really puts things into perspective." He let go of the tree, bracing himself for the jump.

"Yeah, you take the high ground and see how that works out," Kit raised his knife, settling into his stance. This could be it with one last final move.

Christopher gave him one last smirk before pushing off the branch. He raised Caliburn in an arch, falling fast above him.

His shadow fell upon him, Kit kept his knife close as Caliburn swung down. He waited till he was almost on top of him before switching his knife to his left 's eye widened, unable to halt his attack. Kit leaned to the right avoiding the sword, thrusting his knife and cutting deeply across his ribs and piercing him underneath his arm.

Christopher yelled out, tumbling to the ground, there was a sickening squelch as Kit pulled out the knife. He curled in on himself, his shirt was cut in half and without armour to protect him the wound was probably pretty deep. He struggled for breath, breathing in and out in ragged gasps, it's possible that Kit could have punctured his long by striking right under his arm.

"I get how you feel," Kit said, Christopher's eyes turned to ice, gritting his teeth as he pressed himself together, the top of his head touching the ground. "And maybe you're right... Maybe you never had a chance and all I ever did was mess everything up. Maybe it was only me that ever made everything so difficult, still that doesn't mean it was easy for me either. I've lost everything I ever cared about everytime single time I thought I found what I've been looking for. I guess in one way we're still the same." He looked down at the huddled body wrapped around his sword. Christopher's eyes trailed the dagger as Kit pointed it down at him.

" I am not giving up my last chance for you."

Christopher's breathing turned rapid, flinging himself upright he turned to look at Ty.

For a brief moment Kit was just astonished to see the longing in his stare, the pain wiped away the hate in his blue eyes, but then it twisted into a greedy hunger.

Kit reacted too late to stop him. Christopher smiled through the blood on his face, as light rose to embrace him.

Kit's only thought was to stop him before he reached Ty. He wasn't thinking at all of where he was going when he called back the light. Instead of light enveloping him, it was that same sensation before. Time stopped and everything slowed, his body disappeared as he watched it until he became nothing, just a soul without eyes or a body. He felt his head break the surface of something, and this time when his senses returned to him he remained.

He didn't open his mind as much as began _being_ again. The world around him was drained and lifeless, devoid of motion or color. A stifling grey painting of where he had been standing. He felt smothered between two places, like he was standing between two worlds but a part of none. His body rose until he transcended the garden, visions of places in the world, empty glaciers, tall mountains, and wide beaches all passed underneath his feet. He tried to remember the garden he was just at and the visions obliged, spinning through millions before settling on the place he just left.

Like statutes on a miniature landscape he could see Jem dragging Ty away, from where Kit had been. His back was marred with something Kit couldn't tell, Tavvy running alongside them as the ground underneath them began to rip apart. He looked around in awe. Above his feet he saw what looked like large rotating doorways in front of him, each one depicting a different apocalyptic scene. Fascinated, he watched as they spun in and out of focus, waiting for his attention. A scorched world of fire and brimstone, a world of ash dunes and fallen cities, a world that resembled his own beginning to rot and decay. But it was the pitch black world with jagged skyscrapers and the bright lights of a city that transfixed him.

Without even moving his legs he found himself suddenly right in front of the doorway, staring into the darkness of the world. Silhouettes of giant creatures crawled outside the city, shadows of something flew in the sky and at the very center of the city something huge glowed bright green in the depths of a deep cavern. Towers were built around it, the green light grew stronger with each pulsing beat from the depths of the crater.

" _Pandemonium."_ He breathed.

The shadow in the sky flew startlingly close, the details of the demon revealed itself as it opened it's jaws wide, inches from Kit's face. He stumbled back as the thing flew off. His heart pounding wildly in his chest; he almost stumbled through the doorway ending up on the other side. The sound of something shuffling behind him pulled him back to the center. Christopher was standing there, one hand holding Caliburn while the other hung limply at his side, he turned, confusion that probably mirrored Kit's own written all over his face.

But He didn't care anymore where he was or how he had gotten here, he focused in on him and just like what happened with the doorway he was suddenly tackling him.

The light faded around them as their backs hit solid dirt, spraying the rubble around them. Light and heat disoriented him as he struggled against the body pressing on top of him. They teleported to the edge of the burning forests. Branches broke from the burning canopy, fire ate its way along the grass inching closer to their tangled bodies.

Somehow in the commotion his knife was ripped free from him, he felt himself being pinned to the ground, an arm lying against his throat cutting off his oxygen. He blinked away the light scolding his eyes, Christopher was practically laying on top of him, letting his useless arm keep him in place. Then Caliburn's blade was pressing into his chest as Christopher put all of his weight on the sword, keeping himself upright as Kit writhed underneath him.

Kit tried to cry out, but the arm choking him turned it into a grunt of pain, while the blade was pushed further into his armour, breaking his skin. He brought his hands up to grasp the blade in a bloody attempt to keep it from plunging deeper into his chest but all he succeeded in was slicing open his own hands until the blade was slippery with blood.

"Damn you!" Christopher uttered through haggard breaths. "After it all the only thing I have to show for it is what I can't take from _you."_

Kit was shocked to see actual tears running down his face. Christopher twisted the blade and began to push down, Caliburn's edge was as sharp as it was against any opponent. His back arched as he gasped out loud, choking from the pressure on his throat.

He laughed, sounding a little deranged. "You know what? I thought Thule was bad but at least there I was allowed to be _me_. I thought this place would be better but turns out there's no room for just one more person." His laugh subsided replaced with an angry sob, the fire blazed above him like a sky of fire.

To Kit, he looked more like an avenging angel than even the fallen angels above them. But this wasn't revenge, Kit thought, relying on the pain to keep him conscious,This was more like giving up. Christopher's brief spasm of humour left and the resolve of someone who had come to terms killing long ago took its place.

"But at least I can take _this_ from you." His grip on the sword tightened as he pushed the blade further into his chest.

A scream rose up in his throat only to be crushed by the increased pressure, his eyes rolled up and watched the flames burn away the treetops, leaving embers and ash falling down on them both when suddenly the pressure stopped.

Caliburn fell from Christopher's grip, his mouth forming a wide 'o', a seraph blade sticking through his chest. Flames bursted from his chest cavity, eating away his shirt, and when the seraph blade was pulled out it the wound cauterized. More tears streamed from his face as he began to fall, revealing Ty standing behind him the bloody seraph blade in his hands.

Kit watched the details fuzzy and unreal, his thoughts swimming and disconnected in his head.

Ty caught him in his arms before he hit the ground, his beautiful face was anguished. He let the seraph blade fall from his hands as he stared down into Christopher's open face.

There was a surrealness to watching himself dying in Ty's arms, he felt his mind lose the distinction between the two of them.

His half lifeless hand lifted to grab a hold of Ty's wrist. He hand shook and clawed at Ty's skin leaving dark red gashes.

"You weren't supposed to..." he was breathing fast, struggling to hold on to the last bit of his life.

The tears dried on his face, and his eyes faded to close of their own accord, still he didn't look away from Ty but kept them fastened to him, he would be the last thing he ever saw. Ty held him gently in his arms, almost cradling him, but he wouldn't meet the eyes waiting for him.

When he whispered his last words it was incredibly soft, spoken like a dying plea but even still there was an undercurrent of spite there that was hard to hear. His other hand reached out and grabbed Ty by the back of his neck, forcing him closer, his lips parted and closed as he struggled to choose the words that would be his last.

"When you look at… him… re-remember this..remember me."

Then it was over his eyes closed and his head lolled back, his grip on Ty fell away. Very gently, Ty laid him on the ground and when his face turned back up Kit could see tears flowing through his tightly closed eyes.

Even in death Christopher didn't look peaceful, he looked frozen in a fitful sleep he wouldn't wake from. In his dizzy state he thought he could see the regrets he held back from himself curled his fingers into fist as his knuckles pressed against the dirt, the fire burning behind them still colored his cheeks, the wind sifted through his hair like the caress of a ghost who might have once loved him but left him long ago.

Death left them all with a bitter taste, the only people left to mourn him were the two people left victorious from his death. The only thing left to feel was pity, and Kit knew himself well enough to know that was the last kind of legacy Christopher wanted to leave behind.

He tried to pull himself up, but the lack of blood and oxygen he was still trying to breath in made his head spin. His wavering voice tried to call for Ty but his vision blinked leaving a lens of black. He leaned a little too far forward almost falling over when Ty was suddenly there pulling him closer wrapping his arms around him. His head buried deep in his shoulder, his grasp around him clenched tightened, his body shaking as he sobbed silently his voice hidden under the roar and crackling of the fire.

Dazedly, Kit hugged him back, tighter and tighter. the forest fell apart around them as they stayed clinging to one another, but he didn't dare let go, not now, not ever again.

Ty tried not to cry out, he hated crying, but Kit could feel the hitch of his breath and the unsteady rhythm as he shook. His own consciousness ebbed in and out like a tide, gently pushing and pulling away. A branch fell nearby, the cracks of twigs falling and burning over their heads, the angels cried out in desolation, still his grip around Ty only tightened.

There were a million things he wanted to say to him, but the words he needed to tell him was not what Ty needed from him now. So, instead he said it all in his head.

' _I've never left you Ty.'_ He imagined murmuring in his dark hair, watching the soft ash slowly drift by. ' _Not really not even during the years or the miles spent apart, I swear.'_

Ty clambered closer and Kit felt his heart grow so soft he wished he could mend his heart with Ty's. ' _You're the one thing I couldn't live without, it's just you, for me it will only ever be you.'_ Before he knew what he was doing he was humming softly in Ty's ear, just loud enough for the two of them. Together they blocked out everything else.

His vision finally faded to black, too weak to hold on any longer. So, he released himself into the arms of the person he had loved since he was fifteen, and the one he would love until he died.

' _I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

 **Originally this chapter had a few other scenes, including some Ash scenes but the chapter was so long I've taken them out and placed them in the next chapter. Honestly, it will probably do better in the next chapter where it won't be overshadowed by everything going on in this chapter.**


End file.
